Highschool DxD: Nobility
by Turtle Updates T-T
Summary: Yuuya Kobayashi, a really horrible Magician who has Heroic Spirits residing in his body enters the frame of the supernatural world, despite he wants to remain neutral and to help out a certain perverted junior of his! Type-Moon slight Crossover. First Fic - Accepting Critism! As of chapter 43, officially Co-written with Jibster.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my lord I am so sorry first fic got deleted. Well to be blunt I did because I felt it was so empty. So I decided to cramp the chapters into on here :P**

 **I warn you, the fic might be boring but I do appreciate people who likes it. So, I won't be making the Bio again so anyone who first read the story will probably know. Then again, I will but later. So the format of story will be roughly the same with alterations so bear with me!**

 **Note: English is not my first language and this fic has a slight crossover with Nasuverse. I do not own DxD nor Type-moon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 _ **10 years ago - Unknown Church Location**_

 **It was hot. Very hot. So hot that even the nearby forests usual cooling temperature has rose. As the young boy with broken glasses looked forward, he saw the smile of the person he looked up the most in his entire life.**

 **His father.**

 **He saw his father smile despite being inside the burning church. He saw his mother along with his elder siblings smiling at him as well. The young boy tried to run into the burning church despite a barrier was holding him back.**

 **"Yuuya!" His father called out. The fire was already surrounding him but he did his best to remain strong in front of his son. "Remember what I said yesterday?"**

 **The boy sobbed but said "why are elder siblings born first?"**

 **"It was to protect the young ones that comes after! Rindo and Ren still needs you!" His father smiled with his trademark grin, despite the tears flowing down his cheeks. "Be strong and don't let this drag you down! I know i'm asking alot champ but do it for your sisters!"**

 **The young boy was about retort back before the entire church collapsed above his family. The boy went silent with widen eyes as he just saw his family being burned alive. As the boy remained shocked, he failed to see a girl approach him from behind.**

 **"Yuuya, how does it feel?" Said a feminine voice. The boy turned around and saw a cute girl a bit older than him, one who was called his childhood friend, the one who was also responsible for the burning.**

 **"W-Wally...why?"**

 **"Because they're a nuisance on my plan!" Said 'Wally' in a laughing/mad manner as the bows on her head dangle about. The girl turned around as the massive purple beast followed her as she said "be proud Yuuya, you've just awaken the Command Spells your pathetic father left you"**

 **The boy flinched as the girl said that with a giggle and left the area. The only thing that was heard left was only the sound of the young boy weeping and the fire dying out.**

* * *

 **As dawn came, an older man with a beautiful woman in a nun outfit followed by two young girls in tow came at the sight. When they arrived, the sight was already covered by people in white coats.**

 **"Griselda, search the church. I'll go look for Yuuya" said the elder man as the woman nodded and went towards the now burned down church. As the elder man questioned for the young boy, one person pointed at the young boy who is now crouching under a tree.**

 **The elder man went towards the boy and said "Yuuya..."**

 **"Stradda Ji-san..."**

 **As the elder man looked into the boy's eyes, he saw it was empty. The older man sighed in sadness and said "Yuuya...i'm sorry..."**

 **"Ji-san...I wasn't strong enough to protect them..." The younger boy said in an empty tone. The elder man thought "Yuuya...is in a bad mental state of mind..."**

 **"How could you?!" Said a younger feminine voice. The two males looked behind to the younger girls in tow. The younger girl screamed "Nii-chan! Why didn't you protect them?!"**

 **"Rindo..."**

 **"No! Because of you're weakness father, mother and nee-chan died! It's all your fault!"**

 **The boy flinched as the younger girl screamed at him. She wanted to scream more but felt light-headed and suddenly fell to the ground.**

* * *

 **As the younger boy sat next to the younger girl in the hospital, the elder man and the woman in nun clothing talked outside. "Griselda...did you..."**

 **"I'm sorry...they were gone. I could only find this" said the woman as she took out a pure silver cross necklace, and a smaller black coloured one. The old man sighed heavily and said "Yuuya has gone through alot. The doctors said it was a miracle he didn't have a mental break down. Rindo however..."**

 **"She...forgot what had happened didn't she?"**

 **"Human tends to lock the memory of what hurts them the most. In this case, Rindo only knows they died but how they died is another story..."**

 **The two shared a moment of silence but the elder man said "i'll go visit Yuuya now"**

* * *

 **As the elder man entered the room, he saw the young boy sitting and looking at the younger girl next to him. The elder man sat besides the younger boy and said "Yuuya..."**

 **"It's my fault right?" The young boy said. The elder man looked sadly at the boy and said "Yuuya..."**

 **"If I was only stronger..."**

 **"Yuuya...you..."**

 **The young boy said "Ji-san..."**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"Do you...know why older siblings are born first?"**

 **"It's...to protect the young ones that came after right?"**

 **"If I may..." The young boy suddenly looked at the elder man with something in his eyes.**

 **Determination.**

 **"Mother always told me when...something bad happens to you, it means God has something in store for you. In that case, i'm going to look forward and keep on moving" the younger boy said with a serious tone.**

 **The elder man looked a bit surprised and thought "Eiri...Jun, you chose to raise Yuuya more like a son rather than a magician didn't you?"**

 **As the elder man smiled, he said "your...parents left something for you"**

* * *

 _Present Day_

You know the feeling when a younger sibling asks you to treat them like a grown up but you still see them as a baby? No? Just me?

Oh well.

Anyways, as I looked forward, I saw a young girl with snow white hair and red eyes. She had her hair tied into a ponytail and had a rather short height. This is Ren Kobayashi, my younger sister. Despite being a 13-year old, she's like in second year high school. You see, Ren is aware of her smarts and is currently demanding me to treat her like proper teenager.

Silly younger sister, I'll always see you as a baby sister.

"Onii-chan's face is saying you'll always see me as a baby sister" Ren deadpanned

Ouch.

"Onii-chan I'm serious!" She pouted in a cute manner. I sighed and said "what brought this up Ren?"

"Because people at school makes fun at me..."

"It's called being 'adored'. Making fun of someone is different than adoring someone" I replied, taking a mouthfuls of cereals.

"But I still demand to be treated like a proper teenager! And that means no more childish stuff and food!" Ren said as she settled her bowl of cereals.

What's wrong with cereals? I like them...

"So you're saying you want to be treated as a proper teenager?" Said another feminine voice. Turning around, I saw another girl just finishing her dishes. She had long wavy dark red hair which reach her shoulder blades and yellow catlike eyes, vertically slitted pupils and long eyelashes. She's currently wearing the female kuoh uniform with leggings and a red sweater underneath. How she wears the sweater despite in hot weathers is another story.

Anyways, this is Rindo Kobayashi, my younger, twin sister. She likes to pull Ren's leg alot for some reason. Rindo grinned in a catlike manner as she said "so if you do want to be treated as a teenager, it means getting you're own share of responsibility which means doing you're own dishes, helping out in the housework and-"

"I get it Rindo-nee!" Ren huffed. I rubbed my temples and said "Oi, no arguing in the morning"

Rindo giggled and Ren huffed and I sighed at this. Standing up and washing my bowl, I said "anyways, let's go to school now"

* * *

Before we left the house, I check my appearance one last time. I brushed my slightly unkempt brown hair and pushed my black framed glasses where it covers my simple brown eyes. Comparing to my sisters, I have an average person appearance, except my height. I stand at 176cm, a bit taller than average asians. Of course, I didn't forget my black-sleeve guards and the two cross necklace dangling on my neck.

Anyways, we left the house and walked towards school. Along the way, we chatted randomly until we arrived at the school gates. There we departed ways, Rindo and Ren serves as a Second Year while I'm a Third Year.

* * *

At lunch, I was currently eating a bun of bread while thinking what to take from the vending machine. Oh MAX Coffee **[1]** I'll get you soon!

"You mind hurrying up?" Said a feminine tone. Turning around I saw a beautiful girl with long grey hair and eyes, she was a head shorter than me though. This is Eiri (I know, she has the same name as my mother. Odd) Kirigakure, or at least, that's what her human name is.

"Right, sorry" I said as I put the money, pressed some buttons and took my drink. "Just bread and canned coffee for lunch?" Eiri commented as she scanned the vending machine. I shrugged and said "eh, I thought the Niece of the Emperor would have something more fancy than a small lunch box and an item from the vending machine"

"Touche" Eiri said as she put her money and pressed some buttons. Me and Eiri are somewhat Frenemies but we're friends I guess. "Well then, I'll take my leave" Eiri said as she left me. Well that's our interaction in a nutshell I guess.

"Married Couple...no...Dating?" I heard an oh so familiar voice. Looking to my side was a certain junior commenting on the scene on what just happened without a care in the world, with a carton of milk on his hand.

"Oh? Is that so?" I smiled as Issei choked on his milk and said "S-Senpai?! You heard me?!"

"Issei, you're only several meters away from me"

"Oh"

Reaching out for him and put my hands on his shoulder, I said "so what's this about Dating hm?"

"Ah t-that! I-It's just that some rumors were going about that you and Eiri-senpai were going out!"

"Is that so? And where did you here this...rumors from?"

"Matsuda and Motohama"

Huh...those two huh? "Maybe I can call Muryama and Katase on that favor..."

"Hey! That's your 'I'm planning something evil' face!' Issei complained. I grinned and said " how would you know that?"

"Well you're quite expressive"

"Is that so?"

"Yep"

I sighed while Issei chuckled. The two of us chat a bit before returning back to class, along the way, I heard whispers from nearby student saying "what's with the 'Nice Guy' doing with that pervert?"

I sighed again. You see, Issei is dubbed as one of the 'Perverted Trio', but me? I'm not dubbed as a King or something, I was dubbed as 'Nice Guy'.

Well sure helping two of three people hooking up is good and all but I have no idea why I was dubbed as that. Maybe of my way on how I treat people? Then again I only treat people on how I want to be treated. Respect is needed ya know?

* * *

After school, I was on the way home when I saw a really beautiful girl in a suit with long silver-white hair and an old man in tow. I widened my eyes at the sight.

V-Valkyrie's?!

I saw the old man facing the girl and said "we got lost for this?!"

The girl lowered her head said "i-it's just that the truck has a discount tag and-"

"IT WAS AN ADVERTISEMENT! WE GOT LOST JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE CHASING A TRUCK, WITH AN ADVERTISEMENT!?"

"DON'T BLAME ME! YOU JUST WANTED TO COME HERE TO GO TO AN...oppai club..." The girl said the last part in a soft tone seeing they were in public. The old man sighed and said "just...go search a local or something..."

The girl sighed before she took notice of me. She waved and said "excuse me!"

Deciding wether to respond or not came to my mind. One, we're in Devil's territory, second, what business would a Valkyrie be doing here (asides the old man who wants to go to an oppai club) and three, let's say I don't want to respond, she saw me already so that would be rude to ignore her.

Sighing, I walked up towards her and said "I-Is there something you need"

Why am I stuttering? Then again, she really is beautiful. The girl said "we're lost and looking a way toward the...department store?"

"My ass" muttered the old man who was shushed by the girl. I nodded and said "I can take you there if you want to?"

The girl smiled, a really cute smile at that, and said "thank you! Please do lead the way!" As I nodded and started walking. It wasn't far though, just a few blocks. Along the way, the old man came up to me and said "you a student in the locals?"

"Ah, yes I am" I replied in a polite tone. He leaned towards me and said "any beautiful tits there?"

Well...that was pretty straight forward.

"O-Odin-sama!" Screamed the young girl as I stopped on my tracks and widened my eyes. Eh? Odin? Odin of the Norse Mythology?!

As I sucked in a breath, the old man, or Odin I guess, squinted his and said "tell me kid, do you...believe in magic?"

"Well, I guess you can say that" I said, regaining my composure. Assuming I play my cards correctly, I can either continue this walk like normal or be obliterated. Odin stroke his long beard as he said "interesting...that goes for the Heroic Spirits residing in your body?"

Well shit.

The girl frowned and a took a stance in front of the old man but I raised my hand and said "well, you caught me..."

"State your name" said the girl in a serious tone. Ever noticed the streets were empty? No? Pure coincidence I guess.

"Yuuya Kobayashi, Human and a Magician" I sighed. Odin smiled and said "a magician huh? I can't...sense anything 'magical' asides the spirits in you"

I sighed and casually continued the walk and said "to be honest? Even a kid magician can beat me"

The girl lowered her guard and instead took on a pity on her face and said "that bad?"

"Yep" I admitted in a depressed tone. Odin laughed and said "while I love to continue this chat, we've arrived at the destination yes?"

I looked up and saw a small department store.

"Sorry if it's not what you're expecting it to be"

Odin laughed and said "well It was a pleasant walk, Now if you would excuse me, some boobies require some sucking" as he walked away. I stared at the girl as she said "don't ask" before following Odin.

As they left my sight of vision, I just realized something.

Didn't get her name.

* * *

It was the following day when Issei came up to me with a very happy face. Did he get a girlfriend or something?

"Senpai! I got a girlfriend!"

Well...

"That's good for you I guess?"

"Eh? That's it? No bro hug or something?"

"Well that's more for a special occasion or something"

Issei and I stared at each other for a while before laughing. "Ha! For real Senpai?"

"Yeah! Nice joke of that girlfriend!"

"I wasn't joking..."

"Oh..."

Anyways, Issei told me about the girl. Apparently she just asked Issei out of nowhere and her name is Amano Yuuma. Hmm...sounds suspicious. It's not that I don't trust Issei, it's meaning I don't trust the girl.

Oh!

Spying Montage time!

Anyways, while I was formulating a plan, Issei stared at me and said "Senpai...that face again"

"Oh...I was not thinking of anything..."

Yeah, such a smooth lie

"You're thinking of stealing her away aren't you?!"

"What? What the hell gave you that idea?! Do I look like a person looking for relationship?!"

"Well...no..."

"Exactly! I was just thinking about something else!"

* * *

And so here I am, dressing up in my casual clothes which consist of a simple brown T-shirt, long black slacks and either a sneaker or sandals, today I decided to go with the latter though. Anyways, wearing my necklace, wearing my sleeve-guards and putting my glasses, Rindo popped her head into my room and said "Nii-chan? Going somewhere?"

"Yep, some errands" I said. "Dinners on the fridge, just heat it up when I'm not back by dinner, which I probably won't"

And with that, I left the house and went towards town. Issei was nice enough to tell me his date was on sunday. I decided to go to the shopping area where I decided it was my first area to search for Issei and his-

Oh wait never mind.

There they are! Issei was buying a...purple scrunchie for her. How cute!

Anyways, I decided to shadow them during their date...at least until Issei noticed me through a reflection. He turned his head towards me and said "ah! Senpai!"

I sighed, getting out of my hiding spot and said "ah Issei!"

Issei introduced me to his girlfriend and although he invited me to join them, I said "I don't wanna ruin your fun so just go on ahead without me"

While I do plan on sticking around to follow them, I decided to play things slowly. As they were heading towards a park, I position myself nearby on some trees, although not too near to hear them. It was then Yuuma said something that made Issei look confused followed by a pair of black wings coming out from Yuuma's back and her appearance changed

Huh?! The hell just happened?!

As Yuuma made a light spear, my eyes widen. Was she going to kill Issei?!

I gritted my teeth as I took off my sleeve-guards and said "Trace On!" As two blades materialized on my hand **[2]**. As Yuuma threw her spear, I threw my blades which encircled her and luckily clashed with her spear before it reached Issei.

I ran up behind Yuuma and said "behind you bitch!" In purpose. She looked behind and saw me as I raised my blade which she instantly went airborne. I took this chance and said "Issei!" As I quickly grabbed his hand and started running.

Issei looked confused and said "S-Senpai? What's going o-"

"No time to explain, just keep running!" I said, as I noticed a looming shadow above me. I frowned and said "keep running Issei!" As I released his hand and raised one of my blade just in time when Yuuma tried to stab me in the back. Our weapons locked and I said "speak Fallen Angel! State your name and intention!"

Yuuma frowned and said "you're not just any normal Senpai aren't you?" As she took notice of my crosses.

"Are you with the church?"

"What? No!" I said as I pushed her, trying to buy as much time as I could. Yuuma took notice of this and said "hmp, you're not as dumb as you look" as she took flight once more and flew towards Issei.

Shit.

I saw Issei looked back in panic as he saw Yuuma closing towards him with a light spear in hand. I frowned as my blades dispersed in air and I materialized a bow. I pulled the string back as I focused my mana on the finger tips and unleashed an arrow towards Yuuma.

The girl heard the sound of something piercing the wind and so turned around to deflect the arrow but by then, I was already near her. "Take this!" I said as I leaped above her with my blades in hand.

She clicked her tongue and blocked with her spear as our weapons clashed once more.

"I don't have time for this!" She growled as she made another spear on her other hand and tried to stab me but I stepped back and as she missed me, I took chance of the small opening and kicked her on the gut. She staggered and I continued my assault with another kick but this time she was prepared.

Yuuma grabbed me on the leg and instantly lifted me with superior strength and grabbed my second leg. She tried to smash me on my back but I made my blades disappear and used my hands to stop my impact, instantly using my strength to spin with one hand, escaping her clutches and wrapped my leg around her waist and lifted her and tried to smash her into the ground on her head.

She growled and quickly used her hand to stop her impact, flipped backward and went airborne again with a spear in hand and threw them towards me.

I rolled forward, dodging the spear and threw my blades again, and as I released my blades from my hand, I materialized another pair and threw them again.

Due to their nature of spinning in random, Yuuma gritted her teeth and made two spears to fend of my swords. I took the chance and ran to follow Issei whom I saw had already ran quite the distance.

I ran to catch up on him before Yuuma does but much to my dismay, another Fallen Angel came out of nowhere and grabbed Issei as he took flight. I frowned as Yuuma flew past me and went towards the Fallen Angel as she said "Dohnaseek?"

A man with face I really don't want to explain said "Raynare, what's taking you so long?"

"Sorry, this human kept me at bay"

"Just a puny one?"

I frowned and said "let go off Issei!"

The two ignore me and said "let's finished the boy off"

I frowned and said "looks like I've got no choice..." As I raised my left hand where I looked at one of my many Command Spells. Yuuma, or I guess Raynare, took notice of me and said "what...are you doing?"

The man however ignored me and made a light spear as he aimed at Issei's neck. Issei's eyes widen as he said "agh! Senpai! Help me!"

I closed my eyes as I channeled my mana at a specific Command Spell as it glowed.

"I command you to heed my call! I invoke the Rider Class-Servant of the Heroic Spirit, Medusa!"

As power surged my entire body, I kept my eyes shut as powerful concentration of mana gathered at my eyes. My hair turned purple as I felt my body slightly lighter than before. My vision was cut, but I gained the sense and feeling of the entire world around me.

* * *

 **Issei POV**

The smelly guy held me and I think tried to kill me. Oh wait, HE IS!

OH DEAREST MOTHER AND FATHER! IT LOOKS LIKE I'M GOING TO VISIT GRANDPA FIRST!

It was when I looked at Senpai when his appearance changed.

Oi.

WHY DID HE LOOK LIKE SOME KIND OF K-POP STAR?!

Senpai suddenly looked at me despite his eyes were closed as he said "I'll give you guys one more chance. Will you let my junior go?"

The smelly man said "as if!"

Oi! Senpai why did you provoke them?! The smelly guy lifted me even higher as he prepared his weapon of sort.

Uwwah! Senpai help me!

Just when I thought my life was over, I heard the sound of chains rattling followed by-

"Aaauuugh?!" The smelly man's hand was suddenly bleeding. Eeew! His blood was spreading towards me!

Suddenly, Senpai appeared out of nowhere with chains in his hand as he pulled them.

Oi! The smelly men was pulled towards Senpai as he kicked the man directly on the face causing him to let go of me. Senpai instantly appeared near me and held me tightly as he started jumping roof to roof to get away from smelly man and Yuu- Raynare.

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

As I held Issei and jump roof to roof, he said "Senpai? Just...what is going on?"

"I'll...bring you to Rias. She can explain better..." I said. Seriously, I won't be able to explain everything to Issei so it's best to bring him to her. I was about to say something when I felt two presence following me.

Those two is hard to shake off.

"Senpai, they're throwing the weapons at you!" Issei warned. I frowned as I heard the sounds of something piercing the wind. I managed to dodge some until I stepped on the lower ground when I heard "right there!" Followed by something piercing my leg.

Shit! I accidently let go of Issei as I tumbled onto the ground. Issei rolled a bit from me as my leg started spurting out blood. I gritted my teeth as I returned back to my normal state and my eyes opened...and widened in horror.

Ahead of me was Issei, lying in the ground, in a pool of his own blood. Raynare and the other Fallen Angel sighed and said "finally our mission is done"

No...no...NO!

I crawled towards Issei and said "Issei?"

No response.

"Issei?"

No response.

It was then I heard laughing coming from the Fallen Angel. I turned my gaze towards them and stared. Raynare had a cruel gleam in her eyes while the other guys laughed.

And then, I saw red.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Dohnaseek and Raynare saw Yuuya standing slowly despite his leg was bleeding and glared at them. Dohnaseek brushed it off while Raynare saw something within the eyes that was covered by the glasses.

Murderous Intent.

"Dohnaseek...we should go..." Raynare said in a cautious tone. Once again he brushed it off as he said "don't worry, sure the glasses one have some kind of power and the marks are weird too but he shouldn't be much of a problem"

"I suggest...you follow what she says" Yuuya said as he raised his hand. Dohnaseek prepared another light spear as Yuuya said "I...command you to heed my call! I invoke the Saber-Class Servant of the Heroic Spirit, Mordred!" As a grey sword manifested on his hand followed by his hair turning blonde and his eyes green.

Dohnaseek snorted and said "bah, another weird form..."

It was then Yuuya raised the blade with both of his hands and a red aura surrounded him followed by the atmosphere turned into...a bloody one.

Raynare took notice of the red bloody aura surrounding Yuuya and his sword started giving out an eerie vibe. Raynare took a step back while Dohnaseek started sweating as the two felt a massive power surge.

"You have taken the life of a person I care about. Now you will pay for it!" Yuuya said in a cold tone. "Take this! CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!" Yuuya screamed as he smashed down his blade in a vertical line and unleashed a massive red bloody aura attack.

Raynare managed to jump to the side, dodging the attack but Dohnaseek however, was unlucky. His body was caught up in the blast, and like the entire side walk, it was destroyed instantly followed by blood splattering everywhere.

Although Yuuya instantly felt a massive rush of pain surging through his body, he walked towards Raynare with the sword Clarent in hand.

Raynare's eyes widen in horror as Yuuya spat out blood but pointed his sword at her neck.

"I should kill you but...that would make me no different from you. Leave" Yuuya said in a harsh and cold tone. Raynare flinched but quickly flew away.

* * *

It was then when a red magic circle appeared behind Yuuya and coming out was none other than Rias Gremory. She flinched and was shocked at the sight, especially Yuuya. Rias was about to say something but Yuuya said "Issei...needs help" as he walked away, leaving a shocked Rias.

* * *

 **[1] A canned coffe brand in the anime/light novel Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru.**

 **[2] the blades are Kanshou and Bakuya which Archer of the Fate series uses.**

 **(+++)**

* * *

 **That's a wrap folks! So what do you think?**

 **Well anywho, can anyone guess who's Yuuya's childhood friend is and who is Eiri's uncle?**


	2. The Offer?

**Hello folks! Got a new chapter here ready and running so read on!**

 **Note: I do not own Highschool DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Offer?!**

I arrived at home as the sun rose over the horizon, no doubt my sisters will kill me. Heh, family, gotta love them. As I opened the gates of the traditional looking Japanese house, I saw the sleeping figure of Rindo and Ren, snuggling against each other with a knitted blanket around them.

I smiled but felt a bit guilty. I picked both of them up and tucked them in my room where they looked more comfortable. I tucked them in and went towards the kitchen to make coffee, no sleeping for me today...

Well i'll still go to school but i'll leave Rindo and Ren to sleep in today, who knows they might be sick due to lack of sleep. After making said coffee, I looked at the clock.

5:48am

Hmm, well I still got time to kill so I decided to do some chore...until I heard a loud thump on my living room. I frowned and materialized my swords and slowly peeked in the living room...until I saw a girl on the floor, seeing one of the sliding door was open I assumed she tried to sneak in.

I frowned and said "Oi..." As I nudged her with my foot. She groaned and said "uhn...five more minutes..."

I rolled my eyes, took my coffee and a cup of water and went back to the girl, which I then proceed to dump the water on her head.

"FFUUUGYAAH?!" She screamed and stood up in a cautious manner, and then laid her eyes on me. "Oh god Yuuya don't do that again!" Said the girl.

The girl has beautiful pale skin and silver hair and blue eyes and a beauty mark beneath her left eye. She wore a short skirt nun outfit which clung to her curves perfectly but to my dismay, she wore an inverse cross.

That's right folks, an inverse one, or to be specific, and upside down version. You see, she knows of the supernatural world and actually praises the devils. Odd considering she stays here in one of the rental rooms and yet living under the same roof as me, who is a Christian.

Oh well.

Anyways, her name is Roku, no last name. I wonder why her name literally means 'Six' but eh. Trivia, on her back lies a tattoo which is designed like '#06' . how I knew that is another story.

Anyways, Roku wiped water from her face and said "what was that for?"

I cringe at her breath and said "drinking...again?"

"Uuh...no?"

"Go take a shower and brush your teeth" I said as I walked towards my room. "I'll be leaving for school soon!" And only received a muffled 'Yes!'

* * *

And so here I am, walking towards school with a bottle in hand, full of coffee. As I arrived at the gates, I saw a certain amount people staring at me, and I mean certain as in the Devils. I ignored them and continued on my day as usual, that is, until lunch came about.

I saw Issei taking a drink from the vending machine and widened his eyes. He was about to say something buy I raised my hand to stop him. I tilt my head a bit so he would notice Rias hiding in a nearby corner.

Issei kept his mouth closed as I went to pick my choice of drink. He seemed nervous, then again, seeing he has a devil aura, it would be no surprise he felt odd seeing my cross's. I smiled and finally said "hows the new life treating you?"

Issei looked bewildered at my words but I smiled and said "don't worry. You'll always be my Junior that I've known for quite a while"

Issei relaxed his shoulders as I smiled and walked away. As I passed by Rias, I looked at her as she stared back before I left her. I walked towards the open field where I usually eat lunch until I heard "you're...a bit sad aren't you?"

I smiled and tilt my head backward and saw Eiri standing there. "It's not that I'm sad but just..." I replied.

"Disappointed?"

"Sorta..."

"You know, you value humanity too much..."

"It's not that. Just saying no one's death is to be held back just because they reincarnated into another species altogether, but then again, this could be a blessing from God for a second chance in life"

Eiri cringed at my final lines but said "and what about you? What happens when you were in his position?"

His...position...then it means Eiri was present at Issei's death no doubt.

I sighed and said "I would accept my death and die as a human"

"Hmp, such a waste of power" Eiri commented. I rolled my eyes and said "Kings and Servants, that's the relationship that you Devils are like. I mean, sure some might get married and all but in the end, you're still bound to your 'Master' for life. I don't want that. Sure living longer sounds nice and all but it ain't forever. When a Devil, Angel or even a Fallen Angel dies, they die. No after life. No thanks, I would rather spend my after life in either heaven or hell"

Eiri flicked her hair and said "I see, it's a shame really. But tell me..."

"No, I haven't told Rias and the Kaichou of my status as a magician, but I guess the two already know by now..."

Eiri nodded and said "I see" as she walked away. "It was a nice chat Yuu-kun, I'll take my leave now"

"Sure thing Princess"

* * *

After school, I saw Issei walking towards the old school building.

Oh!

Stalking time!

As I quietly followed Issei, I saw he finally arrived at the old school building, as in the Occult Research Club, or ORC for short. He entered through the front doors and seeing it's the only way in, I sighed. Well if I tried the windows, my shadows will easily be seen, and plus they're so big.

I sighed and decided to do it old school style, hearing their talk from the door. I slowly went to the door and placed my ear, apparently Rias's voice was explaining Issei about the Supernatural world.

It was going smooth, until I heard "ara, Yuu-kun?"

"?!"

I turned around slowly and saw Akeno standing behind me. How did she-

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a strange gleam in her eyes. A bead of sweat on my cheeks fell off as I said "Uuh...passing by?"

"Does peering onto one's business count as passing by?"

I laughed sheepishly until the sound of door clicking was heard. I turned my head around and saw Rias with a slightly unamused face. "Well, fancy you're here Yuu-kun" Rias said in a cool tone. I just laughed sheepishly at her remark.

* * *

And so here I am, sitting in the middle of the ORC, awkwardly drinking tea, which was mind you, fucking great. Along the way, Issei was currently standing nearby the chairs, focusing his energy onto his left arm.

"A...Sacred Gear huh..." I muttered. Koneko took notice of this and said "Senpai knows of that?"

Everyone looked at me as I said "I...do have knowledge of them..."

"Is that so?" Rias said. Probably want to bombard me with questions later. I stood up and said "Issei, trying thinking of you're most favorite and most powerful thing in the world and focus it on your left hand"

Issei closed his eyes focused. It was then a green glow surrounded Issei's hand followed by the appearance of a red gauntlet with yellow spikes at the end and a green gem.

"This is..." Rias said-

"A Longinus" I finished. Rias eyed me as she said "well, I guess your knowledge is much more vast than I presume"

I smiled and said "there's alot of things you don't know about me"

After a bit more explaining to Issei about his Gear, Rias shifted her gaze towards me and said "now, Yuuya..."

I nodded and said "you want to know what you saw yesterday right?"

Rias nodded and finally had a serious look in her eyes as she said "would you care to explain?"

"It...would be better to show you" I said as I took off my sleeveguards. Everyone minus Issei gasped at the Command Spells at my arms as I said "I was born a Magician, but raised with the Church. Although despite that, I have a horrible aptitude for magic"

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Akeno raised her eye brow and said "how so?"

Yuuya had a sheepish grin and said "watch" as he raised his left hand. Yuuya then focused on his hand, channeling some mana and conjured a fireball, or at least tried to. Midway, it exploded and burnt Yuuya in a comical way.

"Ouch" Yuuya muttered as he rubbed himself, seeing he was black and smokey looking. Rias had a widen eye...and then snickered.

"Oh...wow. And you're the person that caused the sidewalk to be destroyed?" Rias laughed. Yuuya just shrugged and said "well it's the truth"

"Then...may I assume that the marks on your hand is responsible for the sidewalk?" Rias inquired, earning a nod from Yuuya. "What...are those to be exact? It's the only 'Magical' thing I can sense in your body..."

"Well they're kinda engraved on my body. Per...marks are a symbol on how many 'Heroes' I have residing within my body. They are called 'Heroic Spirits' and the marks are called 'Command Spells'"

"Heroic Spirits huh...name one as an example?" Rias asked. Yuuya raised his left hand and said "I'll just show you the one I used on the sidewalk"

Yuuya closed his eyes and focused his mana on a specific Command Spell as he said "I command you to heed my call! I invoke the Saber Class-Servant of the Heroic Spirit, Mordred!"

A massive power surge was felt from Yuuya as his appearance began to change into blonde hair and green eyes. A grey sword manifested which made Kiba and Koneko alert. Yuuya finally finished his transformation and said "Yep, this here is the form I used on the sidewalk"

Rias and the others looked amazed but Yuuya said "that's not all! This isn't even my final form!"

'?' Everyone went as Yuuya said "well I have an 'upgrade' version when I 'equip' different spirits, but that's for another time" and just when Yuuya was about to return back to his normal state, Issei said "wait Senpai!"

"Hm?"

"That day...during the attack...I saw another person standing next to you"

"..." Yuuya went silent as his eyes widened. " **That's...impossible. The Spirits can only be seen when the Spirits themselves allow themselves to be seen or by me...** "

Yuuya sighed and said "Mordred...if you would..."

Everyone looked confused until they saw a white astral like mist appearing behind Yuuya which it then formed into a humanly shape before manifesting itself into a person clad in grey armour.

"Oh?!" Issei went, shocked as the person appeared out of nowhere. Seeing the figuire was shorter than Yuuya, the latter leaned with his hand on the person's head and said "guys, this is Mordred of the Round Table!"

Everyone gasped but Issei said "hmm...something's off..."

"Hm?"

"I sense...oppai"

"..." Mordred flinched but Yuuya said "must have been your imagination"

Mordred looked at Yuuya as he just smiled before returning back to his original appearance, Rias looked at Yuuya in interest as she said "and how many supposed 'Command Spells' you have?"

Yuuya proceed to take of his shirt and showed his back and forearm where lots of Command Spells were seen. "That's how much I have" Yuuya said before putting back his shirt and sleeveguard on.

"Hmm...I've never seen anything like this before" Rias said in a thinking tone. Yuuya just nodded and said "I think it serves more of a magic thing rather than a sacred gear thing. My...father passed it down to me, he was the former user of my powers"

"I see..." Rias said as she looked at Yuuya. At the mention of his father, Yuuya's expression changed into a solemn one but he quickly smiled and said "well anyway, I've gotta run now"

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

Just when I arrived back at my house, I saw two people standing infront of my household door, to be specific, it was the old man Odin and the girl following him last time.

...

Eh?

My eyes widen when reality kicked in. Why the hell would a deity be infront of the house of an not so ordinary school student?!

Anyway, I slowly walked up to them and said "um...excuse me?"

"Oh!" Odin stroked his long beard and turned towards me. "Yuuya my boy!"

I am very much flattered a god remembered my name.

"Oh, hello Mister Odin, erm...if I may ask..."

Odin laughed and said "first, drop the formalities, second, you're probably wondering why I'm here yes?"

I nodded and said "I think it's best to talk inside?"

* * *

And so here I am, inside the living room where I am serving Black Tea for Odin and the other girl. I sat down across them and said "okay, we can talk safely here"

Odin took a sip of the Tea and said "oh, this is good"

"Thank you"

"Right, so I'll just get right to the chase, Yuuya, I have an offer for you" Odin said in a serious tone. I frowned and opted a serious look as well and said "offer?"

"Become...my spy here"

"Eh?"

"Well I am aware of this area, no, town, is a Devil's territory, and I'm also aware Fallen Angels are going about somewhere in secret, don't know about the Angels but I have a sense they're doing something"

"Hmmm..."

"It's just that the top three factions have major operations everywhere you know? I want Asgard to keep up as well, and this is purley for the sake of my people"

"So you're saying, you want me, who is but a neutral person, take side with you, and get involved with the current of events that is about to happen?"

"Well you can lie to them you're not working for me"

"Well I'm sorry to say this but first things first, I don't want to lie, except of course on really important moments, secondly, if I do say yes, can you and for sure keep my sisters safe?"

"Sisters?"

"I have two younger sisters, they are my...you could say last family" I said. The girl who remained quiet looked at me with confusion but I'll deal with that later.

Odin nodded and said "I will do everything in my power to do my best for the protection of your family"

"Well, if I may ask, what's in this for me? Why me to be specific?"

"Like you just said, you are but a neutral person, which is why you are most suited for the job, and for the benefit..."

The girl sighed and said "I knew we should have thought this over"

Odin stared at her and said "be quiet woman..."

The girl just sighed and said "look, I'll be blunt, we have seriously got nothing to offer. Odin-sama suddenly got this idea and rushed of for your place"

Well...it sounds like something fishy is going about here...

"Okay how about this" Odin started. "Seeing the flow of events, I can sense the calm before the storm, it's going to be rowdy, in exchange for working with me, I will use my power to protect your sister from anything that comes"

Now that Odin has actually said that, I DO think he might be right. Seeing how things might work out, The three faction might be in turmoil soon.

"Anything for my sisters okay?"

"I promise" Odin said. I thought over it for a few seconds but finally said "okay...I'll take your offer"

The girl looked surprised while Odin smiled at me. "Well my boy, I thank you very much" he said as he gave me a small paper. "This here serves as a communication of sorts. By channeling small amount of mana, you'll be able to contact me even when I'm in Valhalla"

"Wow...so like a phone of sorts?'

"You could say that" Odin said with a small smile before standing up and walked away. The three of us walked outside of my house as Odin said "oh and one more thing"

"?"

"I'll be leaving Rosswiesse here"

"?!' The girl, or Rosswiesse I presume, looked shocked and furious. "We never talked about this!"

Odin just grinned and pushed the girl onto the floor and mumbled and "seeyoubye!" And suddenly a light pillar came down from the sky and made Odin disappeared.

What...just happened?

"I knew it!" Shouted Rosswiesse in rage as she got up. "I knew this was a plot to get rid of me!"

Oh...

"Erm...so...what are you going to do now?" I asked. She just sighed and said "I might as well be doing my duties...keeping an eye on you..."

"Hmm, well I'll just assume he left you here to keep an eye on me so I won't go back on my word or something"

Rosswiesse just sighed and rubbed her temples but I said "well...my house is big and I have lots of guest room?"

She looked at me and said "s-stay under the same roof with a boy?!'

"What's wrong with that?"

"Oh!...oh...nothing..."

"Don't worry, we'll just buy some stuff to get you settled down tomorrow"

"Really?!"

"Well...yeah, you're going to be a resident of my house so why not?"

She flashed a smile which really made me flutter and said "thank you..."

"So let's go in and I'll show you around the house"

As the two of us walked in, I realized something. Gotta explain to my sisters.

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap folks! Please leave a review for comments or ideas!**

 **Now in regards for Yuuya's Harem, it wont he starting anytime soon, maybe around volume 5? but Rosswiesse will serve as his main girl. And no, the harem won't be TOO big as I am going to make every single girl in his harem has a build up.**

 **Unlike Canon, I want them to actually feel for Yuuya and not just 'Crushes'. We that's all I have for now folks! See you next time!**


	3. Meeting New Faces

**Hello people! It's me again with a new chapter! Okay, so I decided to reply to reviews from now on at the end of every chapter, although if it's alot I'll just a few, but ask any question you want to ask! So, I'll just start now.**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Meeting New Faces**

"And that concludes the tour" I said. Rosswiesse put a slip of paper into her pocket and said "this is...seriously a big house"

"Well my parents made it for a family house at first" I admitted. Rosswiesse nodded and said "well it's a good thing I made a small map of it"

I just laughed and said "well, I think it's time to introduce you to my sisters and another resident of mine"

* * *

"... Onii-chan...who the hell is this woman?"

"Ah...she looks nice. Be polite Rindo-nee!"

"...wait...what do you mean she's not paying rentals?!"

I facepalm at the girl's reaction. Seriously? That's what they response to a new housemate? Aside Ren of course, who's the polite one.

Rosswiesse laughed sheepishly making me say "uuh...sorry about that..."

"Oh dear no it's fine!" Rosswiesee quickly said, not wanting to sound rude or something. I nodded and said "anyways! Girls, this is Rosswiesse, as of today she is a new resident of the household so be nice to her"

"...what's the reason she's staying here?" Rindo said. Well shit. I was about to make some kind of excuse before Rosswiesse said "I'm a friend of Yuu- err...Kobayashi-kun. He decided to take me in when I got...fired from my job"

Wow, that was a really cool response

"Is that right? I've known all of Nii-chan's friends and I have never seen you before" Rindo said with a suspicious face. Rosswiesse replied with cool tone and said "forgive me for sounding rude but, I guess I'm the only one who slipped of your radars?"

"Wha-"

"Wow Rosswiesse-san, glad to meet you!" Ren interrupted. Oh thank you my dearest Ren-chan! You're the best!

Rindo was about to say something but I said "well, tomorrow I'll be buying some stuff for Rosswiesse so I'll be gone for most of the day"

Rindo pouted, Ren nodded while Roku remained silent but nodded. Just as we were about to break the conversation, Roku said "so...is she paying rentals or not?"

* * *

"I am really really sorry about my sister"

"Ah no it's okay! I felt like a jerk talking to her like that too...Rindo was it?"

I nodded and opened the door as we left the house. Me and Rosswiesse decided to go after lunch for the shopping. Since I know a nice nearby furniture store which had decent prices, I suggested Rosswiesse to walk which is how we ended up here.

The walk was a bit silent, asides some chat, it was mostly quiet and peaceful. It was a few minutes later when we arrived at a slightly large building with some furnitures seen inside from the window.

Rosswiesse looked at them and frowned. She had a thinking face and said "...is there...anything cheaper?"

...does she...like cheap stuff or something?

"It's standard price, not including the antique of course. Take you're pick and I'll handle everything else" I said. She widened her eyes and said "eeh? Then i'll be in your debt!"

"Who says? You're a house resident now, so it means you're family"

"Eh? I'm family now?!"

"Why are you so worked up?"

"Ah no it's just...not used to these kind of things"

I laughed and said "just look around, see something you like and i'll handle the rest"

* * *

While Rosswiesse was busy, I went towards the cashier where an old man was seen reading a newspaper. I smiled and said "old man!"

The old man lowered his paper and coming into view was an elderly man with grey hair and a (no offense) balding spot, he however had fresh aqua blue eyes. He also had a solid gold walking cane..

This is Julius Stradda, and if you ask, yes, he is related to my teacher whom I've never seen in ages, Stradda Ji-san.

Anyways, Julius-san, he insisted me calling me that, said "well well well, Yuuya my boy! It's been ages since you visit! What, gonna leave this old man like that damn brother of mine to die alone?"

I laughed and said "Julius-san, you're so funny. What? Not satisfied given space to spend you old days with you're wife?"

Julius's smiled dropped when a voice said "he's right you know..."

To my left who now walked towards us was another elderly person, female, she had grey hair and black eyes and wore a dark purple Yukata and traditional sandals.

This is Yui Stradda, formerly of Yui Tachibana, Julius-san's wife.

Yui-san, again she insisted me to call her this, said "you should listen Yuu-chan here Julius"

Julius-san dropped his head and said "sorry"

Yui-san just laughed and said "oh it's alright dear, I knew you were joking around" earning a chuckle from her husband. Yui-san looked at me and said "it's been a while Yuu-chan"

"Ah Yui-san, it's been a while too. Sorry for not visiting as frequent as usual"

"No need to say sorry, We know you have your own life" Julius-san said in a fatherly tone. I smiled until Yui-san took notice of Rosswiesse, then eyed me. She opened her mouth but Julius-san beat her to it.

"Damn son, that's a nice catch you got there!"

Yui-san took out a paper fan out of nowhere and hit Julius-san on the head.

"Oi?! What's that for woman?"

Yui-san rolled her eyes and said "it is rude to assume things"

"Ah she's right Julius-san, she's just a housemate now" I clarified. Julius-san just squinted his eyes and said "...a...Valkyrie..."

"Ah that..."

"Well don't really matter, as long as she's good yes?" Yui-san interrupted. The three of us nodded in agreement but flinched when-

CRASH!

"Uuh..." We all turned our head to Rosswiesse who accidently hit a vase causing it to fall. Rosswiesse's face turned red and said "uh...I didn't know it was there!"

* * *

"Right, is that all?" Yui-san said as she took a slip of paper from Rosswiesse. It was a small list on the things she wanted. Rosswiesse nodded and said "yes, and once again, I am so sorry about the vase"

"Oh dear it's fine! Yuu-chan used to break alot of stuff here!"

I sucked in a breath as Rosswiesse eyed me and said "Yuu...chan?"

"Err...it's a nickname..." I admitted as I scratched my cheeks. Rosswiesse let out a cute giggle followed by Yui-san.

After saying our goodbyes, we walked around a bit longer. We also agreed that the item will be delivered by tomorrow or the day after. It was then we arrived at an area followed by-

"Hey are you okay?"

I turned my head to the source of the voice where I saw a girl in a nun outfit healing a boy's leg with a green aura, and by all means standing behind her was Issei.

After the boy left, Issei took notice of me and said "Senpai?"

"Ah Issei!" I waved. Issei walked up to me and said "what are you doing here with..." And finally took notice of Rosswiesse.

"Senpai got a girlfriend?!"

"Ah no, it's nothing like that, just a friend" Rosswiesse replied politely. I nodded and said "what she said!"

Rosswiesse and Issei got into a small chat when I saw the nun girl looking at me."ah, hello there" I smiled causing her to smile back and say "oh hello! I didn't introduce myself, my name is Asia Argento!"

I nodded and said "nice to meet you Asia"

Asia smiled at me but stared at me intently. "Um if I may ask..."

"Hm?"

"Do you know...a person name Jun Mutsuki?"

"Jun? That's...my father..." I replied. Rosswiesse's eyes widen with Asia's. "O-oh I knew you looked familiar!"

"You know my old man?"

"W-well suffice to say he helped me!"

"Is that so...good for you then" I smiled. Asia nodded and said "I-Is he around here?"

I smiled sadly and said "ah about that...he's...no longer in this world"

"Eh?" Asia, Rosswiesse and Issei looked at me in shock.

* * *

Well, we got the awkward silence part out and departed ways with Issei going with Issei. Rosswiesse looked tensed but I chuckled.

"The Man With Many Faces, that was my father's alias back in the church" I said. Rosswiesse eyed me in a weird manner as I said "it's okay, i'm willingly to share this information"

"Is that...fine with you?"

"Of course"

Rosswiesse and I arrived in a cafe where we sat down and talked. I told Rosswiesse of my father's glory days as an exorcist, how he met mother, defected and took upon my mother's name, transfer his powers and eventually his end.

"I see...i'm so sorry for making you talk about this" Rosswiesse said, shocked at the info bomb. I smiled and said "my mother says it's okay when things like that happen. Sure it hurts but what can you do? It has happened, and I can't linger in the past, it's just stupid. Although I admit it took me a month to totally move on"

"You're...such a strong person"

"I've got god to thank to. Without him, I don't think I can be here"

Rosswiesse smiled at me and said "that's...amazing"

* * *

We arrived back at home just in time before dinner. The scent of food was everywhere making Rosswiesse say "who cooks in the house?"

"Well mainly it's me but Rindo usually does it when I'm late, tired, sick or when I'm not available"

"That's nice"

"I know. Rindo makes a KILLER curry rice"

We both arrived at the dinner room where I saw Rindo in a fluffy pink apron settling down several plates, Ren organizing the forks and spoons and Roku, being Roku, bounded to the floor in a rope, in an attempt to stop her from eating the food.

"Hey guys" I called out making Rindo beam a smile at me and said "Nii-chan! Welcome back, and to you too Rosswiesse-chan!"

Eh? What's with Rindo's change of attitude?

"Ah, thank you Rindo-san" Rosswiesse smiled. Rindo grinned and said "since it's a special occasion, I decided to make curry rice, Rindo special!~"

* * *

"This...this is delicious!" Rosswiesse exclaimed. I chuckled and said "told ya"

"Aw it's just a special sauce I use" Rindo grinned and blushed at Rosswiesse's praise. Ren nodded in agreement, and Roku, again being Roku, gobbled down her own food, not joining in at all, and then said "seconds!"

After dinner, I was currently washing everyone's dishes while they were resting in the living room while watching TV, asides Rosswiesse who was helping me much to my dismay.

"Seriously, go take a rest or something" I said, giving her a wet but cleaned dish. She wiped it and said "I'm a part of the household now, I should at least be helping"

"Is that so? Because tonight is a special night for you, you CAN help but just tomorrow" I said, giving her another dish. Rosswiesse shrugged and said "I get restless on not doing anything"

"Hmm...does watching TV counts as doing nothing?"

"You have a point, but again, I just want to say thank you for today" Rosswiesse smiled. I almost dropped a dish but luckily was caught by Rosswiesse.

"Careful there"

"Oh...uuh...right..."

After the dishes were done, we join the rest who watched TV. After about an hour or so, Rosswiesse and the other girls left to take a bath, something about 'female bonding time'.

* * *

After their bath, I took mine, dried up and with a towel in neck and a small mug of water, I was about to go to my room call it a day when I saw Rosswiesse in the kitchen holding a piece of paper to her ear.

Reporting to Odin I guess...

I walked up behind her which she took notice of me. She turned around and I said "Odin?"

"Yeah..." She replied and continued talking to him. I was about to leave but heard her say "oh wait second please...Yuuya?"

"Hm?" I turned around. Rosswiesse said "Odin-sama asked...is there some kind of job opening around here?"

Job opening? Probably to blend in or something...

"Well...there is an opening for a teacher position in my school..."

"Teacher huh...thank you" Rosswiesse replied and went back to talking to Odin.

* * *

The following day, I was currently eating lunch on the side of the field when a small 'thump' was heard next to me. I turned around and saw Eiri there. Strange, she usually sits alone during lunch...

"Hello Eiri" I said, and then took a bite out of my bread. Eiri took out a simple looking lunch box and said "hello to you too, Yuu-kun..."

We ate a bit in silence before Eiri said "I assume you're no longer neutral?"

I spat out my canned coffee as she said that.

"W-What are you talking about?" I lied, yeah, smooth...my ass.

"You're stuttering, the magical flow of Valkyrie lingers around and..." Eiri commented, before visibly flinching, then regained composure and said "...a new housemate"

How...the hell did she know this?

"I have eyes and ears everywhere

The Gremory and Sitri does not know what I know"

"O-Oh..."

"Just 'Oh'?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I expected you to reply 'how do you do that?' Or 'how do you know?' Or something like that"

"Is that so...sorry to disappoint you Princess..."

"Hmp" Eiri, one of her rare moments, pouted. She sighed and said "but you didn't answer my question..."

"Well...I won't say I'm not working with someone, but do remember this, I do not side with them. This is purely for my sisters"

"Is that so? So you lied to both sides then?"

"..."

"You're...more interesting that I thought. Know this, you are reserved in my list, when the time comes, you shall be the wings, MY wings that deliver Judgement on the sin, no matter how much you reject it"

"Huh...then I guess I'll keep on living for as long as I can"

Eiri smirked, stood up and said "by the way..." As I looked up at her. "I believe the Gremory wants to talk to you"

I looked further back and saw Rias standing next to Issei, who seems to be looking at me in a pleasing way. Did something happen?

Eiri said "well now, I shall take my leave" as she walked away from me.

* * *

"So...Issei went to a Church?" I said, sitting across Issei and the rest of the ORC members. "Isn't that like a bad thing for Devils or something?"

Rias nodded and said "putting Issei's problem aside, there's something that I wish to talk to you"

Is that so? Probably regarding Rosswiesse or a disturbance...

"I heard...Eiri said something about 'not remaining neutral'?"

I remained silent as Rias said "you're...doing something right?"

"Well...no"

"You're lying"

"And I say, it is rude to pry into other people's problem"

"This concerns the Three Fac-"

"Everything...that I do is for my family. What I do is solely for my family, I am not anyone's...servants and lapdog like you"

"..."

"And before you assume things, even if I were to pledge my life to a side, I will never do it fully, I will use the privilege they give me, which my condition is to protect my sisters, as long as they can. If they are unable to provide it anymore, I shall leave them"

Rias remained quiet as I stood up and said "are we finished? Good day"

* * *

As I walked home, I decided to take a short detour to nearby park to blow some steam off. I bought an Ice-cream for myself and set in a bench. I sighed and cleared my mind and enjoyed my ice-cream...until I heard a small thump next to me.

I turned to my side and saw a really short girl with black hair and eyes and wore a gothic lolita outfit. I just turned my head to look away when the girl said "what...do you think of the world as it is now?"

"Huh?"

The girl turned her head towards me and said "I, know about you. You are seeking protection of your family from the coming storm yes?"

This girl...who is she?

"Ophis..." I heard another voice said. I turned my head to the source of sound and saw a young man, roughly around my age I guess, with a japanese uniform...but his waist had a robe of some kind.

Wait...did he say Ophis?

Ophis as in-

"Your face says alot" said the man. I squinted my eyes but he laughed and said "woah! We're not here to fight!"

Then...what are they here for?

"Yuuya" said the girl, whom I now presume is Ophis, the freaking Ouroboros and Infinite Dragon. Strange seeing...her in a loli form of sorts...

"I...would like make an offer..."

Another offer? Sheesh, this is getting out of hand. Maybe I shouldn't accepted Odin's offer...and remained neutral in this thing. Then again I need protection for my sisters...

"Offer...of what if I may ask?"

"To join our cause" said the man. "We are, Khaos Brigade"

* * *

 **That's a wrap folks!**

 **On this chapter, no action and just simple talk...sort off. What will Yuuya do? Tune in next time folks!**

 **Thank you for the Reviews as well ^_^!**

 **Oh in regards to Yuuya's Harem, sorry to say but I wont add Sona, I have something in store for her with our Vritra friend.**

 **No Serafall and Gabriel to because...I can't think of a scenario on why they should like him. Eiri is in it and the only girl I'll take from Issei's harem is only Rosswiesse and Ophis. He will however, have a family type bond with the others.**

 **So for now, Yuuya's Harem: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Ophis, *Secret Childhood friend***

 **Not so much for Yuuya for now but I'm open for ANY suggestion.**

 **Issei's Harem will remain about the same though.**

 **Can anyone still guess who's the secret childhood friend :D?**


	4. Change of Fate

**Hey guys it's me again with a new update! So I don't wanna take your time so I'll start now!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Change of Fate**

Khaos...Brigade. It's the terrorist group right? If i'm not mistaken, it's a group of people against the alliance...

"So...what is your decision?" Said the man. I frowned and said "If I may, I know I'm seeking help for my sisters but I'm also not stupi-"

"Before you answer that..." Said Ophis as she stood up and stood next to the man. "I do not expect you to accept today or anytime soon. The offer stands...until when I deem you useless"

A magic circle appeared on their feet as the man said "so...Yuuya Kobayashi right?"

"Yes. What's yours if I may ask?"

"Cao Cao...remember that. I look forward to meet you again" Cao Cao said as they disappeared with the magic circle. I scratched my head and sighed. Man...this is really hectic...

"Asia!" I heard an oh so familiar voice. I looked ahead and saw Issei with bleeding legs, trying to reach out for Asia who was being carried away by Raynare.

Frowning, I stood up and said "Oi!" Earning attention from said people. Raynare flinched at me as Issei sighed in relief. "Senpai!"

I looked at Issei's state, then at Raynare and said "I assume you're taking her?"

"Y-Yeah...got something wrong with that?" Raynare said in a nervous way. I sighed and said "be my guess..."

"Senpai?!" Issei said in a shocked tone. I frowned and said "but know this...we're coming for you"

Raynare flinched and took flight as Issei sighed in relief. "I...I..." Issei started but I frowned and said "don't worry, we'll get her back tonight. For now let's get you patched up"

* * *

"Well...that's the plan..." I said to Rosswiesse. She had a thinking face and said "are you sure?"

"In the face of the Three Faction, I'm neutral. I will go with Issei so it's best you stay here. If you go, the Three Faction will take notice of a Valkyrie and has their suspicion on Valhalla"

"Odd...they act when Valhalla is in it but not the Angels and Fallen Angels in a Devil Territory?" Rosswiesse fumed. I shrugged and said "I'll be fine. I've got Issei with me"

"Just the two of you?"

"I assume the Gremory will act too"

"I see...just stay safe" Rosswiesse reminded me. I nodded and stood up and went to the guest room where Issei was currently resting. I went to his side and saw him opening his eyes. "Senpai?"

"Hello there sleepy head"

"Am I...in your house?"

"Yeah, patched you up a bit"

"So sorry to trouble you"

"Don't say that. I said we'll go get her right?"

"Asia...Asia! We have to move!"

"Issei, calm down. We'll depart at night. We need to enter with a clear head and not stupid"

"Y-You're right..."

I smiled and said "rest up. If you think you can stand, join in for tea. Down the hall, on the right and into the garden"

* * *

"Wow...so this is black tea..." Said Rosswiesse in amusement. I nodded and said "my mother loves to import lots of tea, coffee and food related stuff. Just stored them in a special storage"

"The view is nice too..."

"My mother tends to do gardening, I just follow her instruction on how to take care of them"

I smiled as I remember the days when I ran in the garden back in the Church and my mother scolded me for stepping on her flowers.

Rosswiesse took notice of my smile and said "something in your mind?"

"Ah...just some childhood memories..."

"So...you have another lady living under the same roof? As if Eiri-senpai isn't enough?" Came in the voice of Issei who just came in. I rolled my eyes and said "says to the guy who wants a harem"

"Touche"

We both stared at each other, and then chuckled. "Up already?"

"I figure I could use some stretching a bit" Issei said as he stretched a bit. Rosswiesse smiled a bit and said "And who might you be?"

"Ah sorry for my rudeness! My name is Hyoudou Issei, Yuuya-senpai's junior!" Issei greeted as he sat next to me. Rosswiesse smiled and greeted "well I'm Rosswiesse, a friend of Yuuya-kun"

"Is that so? How come I've never seen you before?"

"I...got fired from my previous job"

I smiled at their interaction and stood up as I saw Rindo peeking through the door. I went inside and said "something wrong?"

"Erm...Nii-chan..."

"?"

I saw Rindo fidgeting with her skirt and looked down. I raised an eyebrow, Rindo was nervous which means she either has something to ask or something is wrong. I said "Rindo, what's wrong?"

She opened her mouth and said words which I really haven't heard in years.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Later that night, Issei and Yuuya was preparing to go rescue Asia. They were at the gates of the Yuuya's house where Rosswiesse were there to see them off. "I've made sure your sisters are asleep, Roku is...well Roku is Roku so she's somewhere"

Yuuya nodded and said "thank you Rosswiesse. Now Issei, you have a plan in mind?"

"Well...I was thinking you distract the guards outside, assuming they have one, while I sneak in and save Asia"

"Good plan I'll join you when I'm done" Yuuya said. After saying their farewells, Yuuya and Issei departed for the Church. Soon enough, Yuuya and Issei was about to enter the vicinity when Yuuya held up his arm. "Hold" Yuuya said in a quiet and alert tone.

Issei whispered "what's wrong?"

"...Two Fallen Angels are nearby..." Yuuya said as he felt the presence of two people nearby. "Go around them when I give the signal"

"Signal?"

"You'll know when my glasses flash onto your eyes"

"How?"

"Just wait" Yuuya said as he moved forward. Yuuya went into open space and took off his glasses to show his presence. It was a few seconds later as a female voice said "well well well...what do we have here? It seems a bug is walking about"

Yuuya raised his head and saw two figures descending from the sky and stood in front of him. Female, one had a gothic dress of sorts while the other had a suit and long hair.

"Well what do we have here..." Yuuya said as he wiped his glasses with his shirt and proceeded to shine them onto Issei's eyes which made him nod and moved in. Yuuya smiled as he put his glasses back on. "Two Fallen Angels, missing one short?"

The longer hair woman frowned as she said "this human...he looks like..."

"The guy who beat Dohnaseek? Kalawarner, he doesn't look as strong as he is described" said the gothic girl. Kalawarner sighed and said "I'm supposed you're right Mittelt..."

Yuuya rolled his eyes and said "arrogance, the whole lot of you has it"

"What would you know" Mittelt mocked and laughed. Yuuya sighed and materialized his blade and took a stance as he said "you should know...I really hate killing my opponents"

"Oh? He thinks he can beat us already?" Kalawarner said as she materialized her light spear. Yuuya frowned as Mittelt circled him and with light spear in hand, stood behind him. Yuuya sighed and said "really? That's not fair you know..."

"Lifes not fair" Kalawarner said as she lunged forward and thrust her spear. Yuuya easily locked weapons and diverted her attack to Mittelt.

"Eh?!" Mittelt went, raising her spear to block the attack. Kalawarner clicked her tongue and used her leg to stop herself from moving but Yuuya instantly swiped her leg and made her fall, followed by quickly jumping towards Mittelt, grabbed her by the waist and instantly smash her entire body onto Kalawarner's body.

The ground slightly cracked at the impact making Kalawarner groan in pain. Yuuya stepped back as he saw them have trouble standing up. "I'll...do something about this. I command you to heed my call! I invoke the-"

* * *

Yuuya slowly entered the church and saw no one in sight. He frowned but saw a small opening at the altar. He slowly crept forward, and then instantly stepped back when a sword almost slashed him.

"Ohoho! What's this? Did the bitches outside failed to guard the entrance? I knew they were only good for jacking off!" Said a man clad in priest clothing. Yuuya frowned and said "a rogue..."

"Hm? It seems the glasses boy knows a lot more than he looks! Well done bravo! I give points for that!" Said the man. Yuuya squinted his eyes and said "...Freed...is it right?"

"Ohoho! You even know my name! I am so happy!" Said Freed in a really odd manner and proceed to cackle like a crazy person. Yuuya frowned and said "I might be your enemy, but I do not like how you talk about those woman"

"Hah! Only one of them is a woman! The other is just a whiny bitch!" Freed cackled. Yuuya frowned and materialized his swords as Freed took a stance and said "hey hey! You're powers look familiar! Am I to assume...you're Jun Mutsuki?"

"He's my father" Yuuya growled. Freed widened his eyes, and then cackled. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT FUCKING OLD MAN WITH THE MILF?!"

Yuuya's eyes widen in shock as Freed continued "oh man I didn't knew you were the bitches son! Damn and his wife and your mother! What a lass! Did I ever tell you I LOVED to masturbate about her?"

"..."

"Oh and her daughters! I do love some mother daughter actio-" Freed never get to finish his words when he stepped backward to dodge a slash coming from Yuuya. Freed cackled and wanted to say something appeared behind him with sword in air.

" **H-He's gotten faster** " Freed thought as he stepped back and dodged a vertical slash which the impact of the blow destroyed the spot where Freed was standing. Freed sweat a bit but Yuuya pressed on his assault as he rushed forward and swing his sword in a vertical motion and locked blades with Freed. Yuuya pressed on as he used his other blade to slash Freed but Freed quickly jumped back and instantly rushed forward.

As Freed thrust his sword, Yuuya parried Freed's blow but due to the power Freed's thrust, it sent both swords airborne. Yuuya never wasted time as he materialized another pair of sword and rushed forward but much to his dismay, Freed pulled out a gun and started shooting at Yuuya with deadly precision.

Yuuya clicked his tongue and ran on top of a chair and actually used it as a jumping platform and reach onto Freed's airborne sword. Freed started shooting again but Yuuya used the former's own sword to block the shots and proceeded to throw it at Freed's direction.

"Stupid bitch!" Freed cackled as he easily grabbed his sword but by the time he looked up, he saw Yuuya's blades raised in the air. Freed quickly raised his blade to block the attack but at the moment of the two sword hit impact, Freed felt an intense pressure on his leg.

Yuuya pressed his attack and gave more pressure as the ground started to crack. "H-Hey, this is bad" Freed stuttered but Yuuya remained on the offense as he applied more pressure which eventually caused the entire ground to collapse.

* * *

Yuuya opened his eyes slowly and saw the first floor of the Church has collapsed and he fell down onto the second. Yuuya looked ahead and saw Issei clutching the body of Asia who seems limp. Issei ignores his surrounding and saw Yuuya instead.

"S-Senpai..." Issei sobbed which made Yuuya stand up and slowly walked towards Issei slowly but remained cautious. The area is in ruins and Raynare and Freed was nowhere insight. Yuuya frowned and said "where's the girl?!"

"Raynare...she took fli-" Issei started but was cut off when a light spear pierced through his shoulder. Yuuya widened his eyes and turned around as he saw Raynare holding a pair of rings in green aura with a sadistic smile.

"Oh I finally did it! I've got twilight healing!" Said Raynare with glee as she looked at Yuuya, then Issei. "For a Longinus user, he's very weak!"

Yuuya growled as he climbed up some ruins to be level with Raynare. Raynare grinned and said "with this!" As she raised Twilight Healing, "I can beat you!"

Yuuya growled as he materialized his blades and lunged towards Raynare, the latter did the same. The two swung their weapons and clashed but Raynare pressed her attack and flapped her wings and using her flight abilities, pushed Yuuya mid-air. Yuuya frowned and tries to break free but Raynare kept pushing forward. Raynare finally smashed Yuuya onto the wall of the Church but much to her dismay, Yuuya held his ground and as soon as he felt the ground on his leg, Yuuya dematerialize his sword and grabbed Raynare's arm and with impressive strength, threw her mid-air.

Raynare frowned and easily regained her stance mid-air but by the time she looked ahead, she saw Yuuya leaping airborne with abnormal strength as he went atop of Raynare and raised his blades.

Raynare blocked the attack but the power she felt from the blow made her fall onto the ground, but before she could reach the ground, she made another light spear and intended to stab Yuuya but he dematerialize his sword, grabbed Raynare's arm and used her entire body as a jumping platform, sending him higher into the air and made Raynare fall onto the ground faster.

Raynare clicked her tongue and landed on her legs but pushed forward as she went airborne with two light spear in hand. She went towards Yuuya with high-speed but she saw Yuuya's hair and eyes went purple and had a long katana.

" **He...didn't use the incantation?!** " Raynare fumed as Yuuya prepared a stance mid-air and said "Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi!"

Raynare SAW him swinging down his blade and blocked it but the moment she blinked, she heard the sound something being slash and blood splattered everywhere. She noticed she was already on the ground.

She looked ahead.

She saw a pool of blood with an object in the middle.

She saw the object.

She saw her arm.

* * *

A solid second passed by followed by-

"IT HUUUUUUUUUURRTSS! IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS! AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Raynare screamed historically as she clutched her wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. Raynare felt lightheaded but knew she had to get away.

She started running but tripped. She waited for the grounds impact but all she felt was a soft and tall body.

* * *

 **Yuuya's POV**

She...fell on me. As much as I wanted to kill, it will make me no better than her. And to kill such a helpless person...

I feel like Wally now...

I sighed at this. I'm...going to have to do the right thing here right?

I sighed and said "...Gilles..."

A shadow formed behind me followed by it shaping into a man with a large cloak, slicked back hair and odd angled eyes. He spoke slowly as he said "yes master? How may I help you?"

"I need...your help. Prepare a substitute. Make haste, she's losing blood"

* * *

 **Issei POV**

By the time I got up from the destroyed Church with Asia's body, I saw Senpai with a weird looking man as he drew a weird circle around Raynare...and her arm?

The weird man said "ritual prepared. Extraction and transfer of Command Spells completed. Ready when you are, Master"

Senpai looked backed at me and said "can you keep a secret?"

As soon as Senpai said those words, Senpai took one of his blades and stabbed his hand...wait what?!

Senpai! What are you doing?!

Senpai grinned as his blood spilled to the circle. Oi! What the hell is this?! He could have used another arm right?!

"Issei...it's called the Law of Equivalent Exchange. Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemies First Law of Equivalent Exchange **[1]**. This...is Alchemy" Senpai said. Huh? Can't he use another arm? Why is he even helping her?! She killed Asia!

"Issei..." Senpai said as something came out from the circle. "To kill out of vengeance...is a bad thing. You don't even kill. No one in this world has the right to take someone else's life. No one...should live in a life full of vengeance"

"WHAT ABOUT ASIA?! WHAT ABOUT THE THINGS SHE DID TO HER?!" I screamed. Senpai...just don't understand how does it feel to lose someone precious...

"Issei..." Senpai said in a laughing tone. He looked at me with his eyes. It was...filled with pain.

Anguish.

Sadness.

Madness.

And...happiness?

"Issei...i've went to hell and back forth...no. I went through a blessing. My family burned alive in front of me. Some say it was tragic. Some say it was mentally exhausting. I...did. I did lose everything. I...lost my family and myself that night. But...there was a few people who made me pull through. My parents lessons in life, a person who gave me strength to protect my loved ones...and...my sisters. The two people who made me had the will to keep on moving forward. And finally...what I lost that night..." Senpai said as he showed me his marks. "I've gained this. I've gained the power to protect my loved ones. Without this...I don't think I can do anything. This itself is already a blessing"

W-What?

Oh..oh I...didn't know...

The black thing that came out of the circle covered Senpai's arm and...tore it off? What?! Senpai's arm dispersed within the black circle and...Raynare's arm grew back slowly. Something black covered the now missing arm of Senpai...and it formed into...an arm? The arm started glowing and came back Senpai's Command Spells which was on the severed arm.

Senpai slowly moved his new arm and said "this...is much more better than I thought..."

The weird man snorted and said "I am the best there is for black arts. You should know better, Master..."

Senpai scratched his head with his new arm and said "sorry Gilles. We should go now before Rias and the others come"

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

Gilles prepared a magic circle as I picked up Raynare. I looked at Issei and said "remember what I said Issei" before stepping into the magic circle.

At the house, I arrived in a separated room from the main house and let out a big breath. I sighed and looked at Raynare...and then sighed again. I carried her and settled her in a guest room. What the hell would my sisters say about me bringing a girl late at night?

"Is that...another new resident?" I heard a soft voice coming from behind me. I sighed but smiled as I looked back and said "...Rosswiesse..."

Rosswiesse stood behind me as she held a worried face. I smiled a bit and said "about the girl..."

"I trust you...but I don't trust her. She might...do something. And..." Rosswiesse said as she looked at my arm. "...Alchemy?"

"She lost an arm and well..." I said as I raised my new arm. Rosswiesse rubbed her temples and said "you're an odd one"

* * *

After Rosswiesse left,I sighed and sat next to Raynare and stared at her. You know...seeing her in a weak state reminds me when I was in that state. So hopeless and stuff. I sighed again until I said "...You're there..."

Appearing behind me was a lady, she had a...dark elegant aura if I would say. She had long black hair, pointed ears and wore a black elegant dress, finished with slit like eyes. I smiled and said "Semiramis..."

"Hello Master, it's been a while. How do you do?" Semiramis said as she smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and said "that's a first. You sure you're not out to kill me...again?"

"Oh don't be silly dear" she giggled as she hugged me from behind, pressing her modest breast on my back. "I missed you"

"Correction. You missed the killing attempts on me yes?" I reminded her. Semiramis giggled again and shifted our position, resting my head on her lap. "Don't be like that Master" she smiled as she started rubbing my head and hair in a soothing way.

I just smiled and said "oh you...never changed. Always trying to kill me in a...polite way I should say"

I got up making her pout as she said "that so? Pray do tell. I have no weapons on me"

"Well...for starters, the nails are coated with poison. Second, your dress is hiding a knife somewhere, again, poison. Let's not forget you're tongue" I said. She stared at me, then giggled. "Oh my, I feel so proud of you Master, exactly as you said" Semiramis said as she stood up, wiped her nails with her dress, dropped a dagger which she pulled out and finally, spat out a green liquid thing.

"Odd...you're not poisoned yourself" I said. She shrugged and said "the gift you gave me. Very nice of you"

I just shrug and said "the things I do for you guys"

Semiramis, this time, laughed in an elegant manner as she said "you know...when you severed that arm, the Command Spells on that arm went...bonkers..."

"Bonkers?"

"Well the spirits in there...got out. Well some including me" Semiramis said. I raised an eyebrow and said "seeing from the Command Spell...only...three got out?"

"Well more like roaming about" said a voice. I was about to turn around when I felt a sharp metallic object pointing at my neck. I sighed and said "oh dear god, out of all Spirit, why him? I would rather have Gilles around..."

"Shut your mouth Mongrel. Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Said a male voice. I sighed and turned around and saw a handsome young man with blonde hair and red eyes. For now, he wore his casual outfit instead of that golden armour.

"Gilgamesh..." I greeted said spirit which caused him to snort. I smiled and said "oh do please go on ahead. With my death you'll only go back to your endless time loop of the desire for the Grail. I'll have you know we still have the promise yes?"

Gilgamesh muttered some words which was rather mean and made the blade go back into his treasury. "I'll get you one day" Gilgamesh spat.

"Love you too Gilgy"

He rolled his eyes and sat in a nearby corner as he said "so...the third one..."

"Personally I don't get your grumpy attitude. I like Yuuya" came in a feminine voice. I turned my head to my left and saw a really beautiful girl smiling at me. She had long blonde hair tied into a braid and pure amethyst coloured eye. She had an endowed body and you could say...she possessed a wondrous beauty that scarcely felt real.

"Hello Jeanne" I smiled. She smiled back and said "hello Master. I've missed you. Why don't you use me alot?"

"Ah...I only use spirits for the perfect battle" I admitted. She just smiled and said "It's okay. Just seeing you again makes me happy"

"You know...you can just talk to me in my head. Heck my inner world! I could visit"

"But...you don't" she said in a sad tone. A small wave of guilt rushed my body but I said "sorry..."

"Look" Gilgamesh said. "We're a tool of weapons at your disposal. We are yours to Command and I admit, this mushy love stuff ain't my stuff but I refuse to act like that. I refuse to respect you but we are bound by our spells to follow your commands. We are weapons, treat us like one!"

I sighed and said "correction, you are human and indeed my family. I do no want to treat you guys that way"

"Bah! Screw this! I'm going back inside" Gilgamesh growled and dispersed. Semiramis giggled and said "he's just grateful of you for taking us in and treat us as human"

"Your kindness, I love that part of you" Jeanne smiled. I smiled as she was surrounded by a blue light before dispersing. I smiled as she left but felt a soft object pressed on my back. "Now that we're alone~" Semiramis said in a seductive tone as she pushed me onto the ground and sat on top of me.

"I've waited quite some time for this~" she purred and cupped my face to bring it closer to her. I just smiled and placed my hand on her back, undoing the strings to her dress. She giggled and said "right in front of her?" As she looked at Raynare.

I ignored her and released the strings which made her breast plop out of her dress. She took a sharp breath as I sat up and placed her on my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist. She wrapped her hands around my neck and made our face closer. I placed my hands on her leggings and said "you know..."

"Hmm~?" She replied. I grinned and whispered "I know...about the other ten small pins coated with high concentration of poison on your leggings"

She eyed me, blinked, and then giggled. "Oh damn it" she cursed in between giggles as she got off me. I sighed and said "seriously, the seduction method is so old. It's been like, what, 10 years?"

"Ah...yeah" she replied, not caring about her state of dress. "Remember when I tried doing it the first time?"

"I was seven okay?!" I fumed. "What kind of woman seduces a seven year old kid?!"

"A smart and strong kid" she added. I sighed and said "okay, hands up"

"Huh?"

"Hands up Semiramis" I replied. She shrugged as she raised her arm. I raised her dress and properly fixed them and said "you know...this is seriously getting old"

"You enjoy it didn't you?" She mused. I rolled my eyes and said "I won't lie. I'm still a guy inside but c'mon girl. I feel like a...douche"

"That so? Pray do tell"

"Well...you're a woman. And woman needs to be respect you know? But those actions make me feel I'm not respecting you as a woman at all"

Semiramis stared at me, blinked and then laughed in her real way. A graceful manner. She placed her hand on my cheeks and said "that is why I love you Yuuya. You've treated me as a woman. Although my promise been fulfilled and I have no reason to stay..."

"Then why do you stay?"

She smiled and placed a finger on my lips. "Just shut up okay?" She smiled as she kissed my forehead. "I shall wait for you to find your woman in life. Only then I shall pursue my love to you but for now, I'll enjoy my time. But do take a rest, I bid you farewell, Master"

Semiramis dispersed and I laughed a bit. You know...I haven't really told you this, random reader out there but, I made a promise to all my spirits. Each spirit has a certain desire of theirs and I made it one of my life goals to bring those desire come to reality for them.

Semiramis is one of the few who had her wish granted. To find her true love.

ANYWAY, that was about it for my spirits. I set my gaze towards Raynare and said "...you're awake yes?"

I heard a muffled 'eep!' Followed by her sleeping figure flinching. I sighed and said "time to wake up sleepy head"

Raynare's figure hesitated which made me say "don't worry, you lost a lot of blood and you can't do anything to harm me. I don't fight the disabled"

She slowly rose herself and eyed me as she said "why?"

"Eh, you reminded me of myself when I was in that state" I replied which made her frown a bit. "That's it?" She replied in a cautious tone. I shrugged which made her eye me in a weird manner. I stood up and said "so...you're going to be under my care until you are fully healed"

"Fully healed huh..." She said...and then widened her eyes. "T-That's right! My arm! I saw my ar-" until she laid her eyes on her new arm. "W-What?"

"A new one" I replied casually. She looked at me with widen eyes, then my new arm, then back at her arm. "Why?!"

"It was the closest exchange I got. What? Want me to use Issei's or Asia's? Hello no"

"But what about-"

"You're other comrades? Left em somewhere...forgot where though" I said as I scratched my head.

"How can you just talk casually like that?!"

"Hey, stuff happens" I shrugged. She remained quiet, and then said "so...why are you taking me in?"

"Well for starters you're injured even though I caused it. Second, It's not my nature to leave someone in a state like that. Third, I'm going to give you back..."

"To Grigory?"

"Of course...with a condition!" I exclaimed. She eyed me suspiciously and I said "vouch for my sisters"

"Huh?"

"I have sisters. I want you to tell that leader of yours to protect my family"

"And...why would my leader accept your deal?"

"Mention my father's name. Jun Mutsuki"

"Jun...Mutsuki...you mean as in-"

"Yes. THAT Jun" I replied. She remained quiet this time as I said "for now, take some rest. This human needs some sleep. I'll only sleep for a few hours where I'll introduce you to the other house resident. The sooner we settle this, the better. Until then, stay out of sight and take some rest"

* * *

I left Raymare and walked towards the main house and to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and looked into the mirror...where I saw Rindo's reflection.

"JESUS!" I screamed as I turned around and saw Rindo, in her usual sleeping attire which consist of a big T-shirt and her undergarments. I spat out the paste and cleansed my mouth as I saw "Rindo? Why are you up this late?"

"Nii-chan went home late again" she said in a sad tone. I smiled and patted her head as I replied "sorry for making you worry"

"Nii-chan has to make up for it"

* * *

The next day, I went to check on Raynare only to find a small note saying "Left the house. Grigori came to pick me up. - Raynare"

"Well then...I guess I have less things to worry about" I said as I scratched my head. Later on, I walked to school alone as Rindo and Ren went ahead. When I made a turn, I saw a flash of grey and halted my steps.

"Eiri?" I said and said girl looked at me. Her usual calm stoic face stared at me for few seconds before saying "...the Fallen Angel left your house I presume?"

"...i'm not going to bother"

"Something wrong? Aren't you curious to find out how I know these things?"

"Nah. i'll just assume you know everything I do"

A small smile came onto Eiri's stoic face as she said "good boy"

"Ain't your dog" I said, stuffing my hands in my pocket and walked on her pace. She eyed me and said "such a gentleman"

"It's in my nature Princess" I replied. She laughed softly in a graceful manner. I smiled at her...until she said "how is it?"

"?"

"The new arm"

Oh...

Well I now wear a black glove to cover it in addition of an extended sleeve-guard on my left arm to cover my new arm. Eiri stared at it, then said "may I?"

"?" I went. She pointed at my arm abd I extended it. She slowly placed her cold finger tips at my hand and breathed out. "..." She went as she stared at my arm intently. I frowned and said "something wrong?"

"No" she replied normally and pulled her arm back. She started walking ahead without a word. I scratched my head and shrugged as I continued walking with her. Soon enough, we arrived at school and entered class...where I saw lots of people whispering something.

'Dude did you hear?'

'About the-'

'Yeah! Saw her in the hallway!'

'She's so hot!'

Hm? Did something happened? I took my sit when the teacher walked in as he said "class! As of today the school will have a new teacher!"

Teacher...don't tell me-

The door opened and coming in was a certain silver-head valkyrie. I took a deep breath as she walked in with her usual suit attire but held a calm face. She stood in front of the class as she said "hello class. My name is Rosswiesse, please do refer me as Ms. Rose, and I'll be a new teacher as of today"

* * *

"Well...that went well" I said to Rosswiesse who smiled and said "it was fun"

By lunch, Rosswiesse was already a favorite among the school. I smiled and took a sip from my coffee as I said "you know...maybe stepping into the supernatural world isn't a bad thing at all"

* * *

 **[1] a line which was by Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood**

* * *

 **Alright folks that's a wrap! Before I start the Author's note, I'm going to reply to some reviews first.**

 **To Yaro: actually, just as I finished this chapter, I had things planned out for Yasaka so I'll add her. I want Elmenhilde but still brainstorming.**

 **To withdranwmadness000: Roku will be...but MUCH more later so that's why I don't add her. She will play a VERY major role later. And yeah, the childhood friend was the one who killed his family. As for Kuroka...I'll twist the story a tiny bit as I agree with you. Both Yuuya and Kuroka has little siblings do they can do agree on things but Kuroka wants one of the Heavenly Dragob's baby so I'll have to bend the story but I love Kuroka. As for the Spirits, they are Yuuya's main power source but will play a role later.**

 **As for your second review, yes, that is how Yuuya see's the world. He is actually manupilative to get what he wants soley for his family and not for himself hence his 'actual' side is that he doesn't side with anyone. This will play a major role for his view towards the supernatural world and eventually change...although much later.**

 **To Guest: sorry, I have plans for Valerie for our little vampire Gasper. And Tosca...isn't she a child or something?**

 **To Earl: thanks but I'll only try for Elmenhilde.**

 **To Dana: this...I wasn't planning to but re-reading the Novels made me think otherwise. Gonna have to brainstorm on this.**

* * *

 **Right so thanks for the support guys! Now for the quick harem list.**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (main), Eiri, Ophis, Yasaka, Raynare, Elmenhilde (brainstorming), *secret childhood friend***

 **As always, Issei will remain the same, or just for info, Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel**

 **Right so about the story, I'll be putting OC arcs but much later. Please do note my story will fully start at Volume 5 of the novels, there most of Yuuya's past is revealed, Eiri's role and how she knows just about everything and much more OP OC's. Now here's the best part.**

 **Very soon, not now though, I'll be accepting OC submission. These OC's are to come with either solo or their own set of peerages. The peerages can be fully OC, fully other anime/manga/light novel characters OR a mix of both. But do NOT send it now, telling it ahead so you can prepare or something.**

 **I'll give more details later. So now comes to my other question, does anyone know who the secret childhood friend is? Here's a hint. She's a CANON character and NOT an OC. First one to tell it will get a cookie!**

 **Now for the spirits, on this chapter, the spirits Yuuya used or that appeared:**

 **Assassin Class: Sasaki Kojiro - Fate/Stay Night**

 **Assassin Class (of Red): Semiramis - Fate/Apocrypha**

 **Archer Class: Gilgamesh - Fate/Stay Night and/or Fate/Zero**

 **Ruler Class: Jeanne D'arc or Joan of Arc - Fate/Apocrypha and a small cameo in Fate/Zero**

 **Caster Class: Gilles de Rais - Fate/Zero**

 **Thanks for all the reviews folks!**


	5. The Man with Many Faces vs Hakuryuukou!

**Hello people! It's me again with a new update! So on this chapter is the start of Raiser's arc! Do note I will alter some events and make the Canon characters get their power-up faster.**

 **And now for a quick reply to the reviewer, San: YES! YES YOU'RE THE FIRST GUY TO GUESS WHO'S THE SECRET CHILDHOOD FRIEND! I'm actually happy you guessed it faster so on this update will be a really short show of Yuuya's childhood days! Seriously, you're the man/girl!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Man with Many Faces vs Hakuryuukou!**

 _ **Flashback - 13 years ago**_

 **I...remember...the first day I met you. I was four years old at the time. I remember when you were staring at the ground, hiding your face with your hair, trying to shut off everyone.**

 **I remembered you were just a shy girl who didn't have any friends. I remembered you're shocked expression when I brushed of your hair and looked at your face.**

 **"W-What are doing?!" You screamed. I remembered I grinned and said "why are you covering your face?"**

 **"T-That's none of your problem-"**

 **"You're cute"**

 **"Fuueeh?!" You said as your face went into a shade of tomato. I remembered you became flustered and ran away.**

 **I remembered I came to you on a distant hill near my church where a big old tree stood strong. It was two years since we met, I was six at the time.**

 **"Yuuya, will you marry me when we grow up?" She said with an innocent smile. I replied words which made her smile like the happiest girl in the world. I remembered we made an innocent pinky promise under the tree.**

 **I remembered, on that very same day, My...our...first kiss.**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _ **Present**_

Yuuya shot his eyes wide open and shot out of his bed. He sweated like bullets and breathed heavily. He quickly wiped his forehead and ran towards the bathroom and started washing his face and looked at the mirror.

His eyes were bloodshot, he looked down at the tap, then back at the mirror.

He didn't saw his reflection.

He saw the burnt bodies of his family.

"SHIT" Yuuya screamed and instantly punched the mirror. He ignored his hand which started to bleed and kept punching, shattering the mirror itself. He took of the glass shards and took a bottle from the cabinet behind the mirrors where he instantly swallowed the entire bottle full of pills.

"Shit..." Breathed out Yuuya. "The...doctors...the doctors said the dreams wont appear again..."

"Yuuya?" Came in a soft voice. Yuuya looked up and saw Rosswiesse with a concerned face. "Yuuya? What's going on he-" she said but took notice of the mirror, the now empty bottles and finally his hands.

"Yuuya!" Rosswiesse quickly became concerned and rushed towards Yuuya. In a splitting moment, Yuuya saw the face of his childhood friend and widened his eyes.

And then, he saw white.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yuuya screamed as he materialized his swords. Rosswiesse widened his eyes and quickly stepped back. "Yuuya! It's me Rosswiesse!"

"DON'T LIE YOU FIEND!" Yuuya raged as he swung his sword which made Rosswiesse forcefully step back and ran outside the bathroom. "Yuuya!" Rosswiesse pleaded but all she saw was Yuuya actually CRASHED through the wall and ran towards her with his blades in hand.

How the other house resident weren't awake was another thing Rosswiesse could think about later.

Rosswiesse ran to the other side of the house to get Yuuya away from the girls and to cause less damage. She reached several empty rooms but quickly hit the floor as she heard the sound of blade swinging in air.

Luckily, Rosswiesse saved herself from losing her head but Yuuya was above her and didn't stop. "You'll pay for what you did to me!" Yuuya screamed and slammed down his blades but luckily Rosswiesse rolled to safety.

She instantly leaped towards Yuuya with a magic ready in hand. She thrust her hand forward and hit Yuuya with a binding spell which made Yuuya fall onto the ground, incapacitated.

"Yuuya!" Rosswiesse rushed towards Yuuya's side, which however was mistake. Yuuya's hair quickly turned blonde and his eyes green as a burst of magic exploded around Yuuya which made his bonds went off.

Yuuya instantly leaped onto Rosswiesse and pressed her onto the ground as his appearance went back to normal. He held Rosswiesse by her neck as his other hand materialized a sword. Rosswiesse felt her neck was tighten by Yuuya's grip and said "Y-Yuuya!"

She stared at his eyes where she only saw pain and agony. "Yuuya!" Rosswiesse screamed but Yuuya said "shut up! You don't know what I went through! I had to bottle up my feelings all these years!"

"I'm not *gasp* her!" Rosswiesse choked out. Yuuya gritted his teeth and said "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"YUUYA!" Rosswiesse screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Rosswiesse closed her eyes for impact but only heard the sound of the ground being cracked. She opened her eyes and saw Yuuya smashed his sword next to her head. She looked at his eyes and saw it was now back to the soft brown eyes.

"R-Rosswiesse?!" Yuuya exclaimed, losing his grip of Rosswiesse. She coughed and took deep breaths as Yuuya backed away.

"Oh...oh my go-" Yuuya didn't get to finish his line when he started coughing violently and fell down to his knees. Rosswiesse got her breath back and saw Yuuya coughing in a violent away.

And then...he spat out blood.

"?!" Rosswiesse widened her eyes at this as Yuuya slowly backed away and said "g-get...away from me..."

"Oh no...no..." Rosswiesse said with concern. She slowly approached Yuuya to which he reply "but I...but I..."

"It's okay..." Rosswiesse slowly got closer to Yuuya and said "it's okay Yuuya, she's not here..."

Yuuya suddenly felt light-headed when Rosswiesse slowly rested his head on her lap. "Just take a rest okay?" Rosswiesse said in a soothing voice as she caress his hair in a soft way.

* * *

A few hours later, Yuuya slowly opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't in his room. He felt a really soft object in his head and looked up where he saw the sleeping face of Rosswiesse. He noticed the sun rose up and slowly sighed.

"I guess I'm skipping school then..." Yuuya whispered. "Hm?" Rosswiesse's voice came as Yuuya rose up. She rubbed her eyes which Yuuya honestly found adorable and said "hello..."

"Yuuya? Are you okay?" Rosswiesse said in a sleepy voice. Yuuya stood up and said "yeah I'm good but...you look sleepy"

"Yeah...I am..." She yawned. Yuuya just smiled softly and said "just take a rest"

"Will do...~" Rosswiesse yawned again and almost fell asleep as Yuuya caught her. He sighed and carried her bridal style to her room, along the way, he noticed that the damage he did to the house was...well...fixed.

Odd.

Yuuya placed Rosswiesse in her room, then her bed as he covered her with her blanket which she snuggled onto. Yuuya smiled at her adorable sleeping face combined with her small breaths.

"She's...like mother" Yuuya whispered and smiled at her. His smile quickly turned into a sad one as guilt rushed over him. "It's been two years since I had that breakdown, fucking doctors said it won't happen..."

"Never trust doctors Yuu-kun" said a soft voice. Yuuya turned around and saw Eiri casually sitting on Rosswiesse's desk reading a book. He sighed and said "what are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a friend help to fix the house of a friend?"

"It...was you?"

"The nun girl...Roku was it? She came to me during school hours and said something went off in your house"

"Roku...such a lifesaver. How about-"

"Rindo and Ren didn't notice the damages, besides the bathroom which Roku said it was a...lion"

"A...lion?"

"I had to transport one here just to make it real"

"So it's in here?!"

"Nope, it's in your living room"

"Wha-"

"As a new carpet"

"..."

"..."

"Well...I guess a new carpet it is"

"Indeed it is..."

"..."

"..."

"Can I give it to Issei instead?"

"Be my guess"

* * *

Yuuya and Eiri are now sitting in the garden area and had their lunch there. "So...you're ditching out school?"

"No. I had that Roku girl fill in for me. I gave her a wig and my uniform"

"...your uniform?"

"What's wron- wait don't answer. You dog. Are you implying my breasts aren't big like hers?"

"Err no"

"Liar. You are a man, it is most obvious what you are thinking. You think my uniform won't fit on that girl and assume her breast will be restrained on those clothes. What's wrong Yuu-kun, used to see her in her usual nun outfit where her holy tits are free?"

"Holy...tits..."

"You get the point"

"Calm down Eiri, I was not implying that...sort off..."

"Aha! So you do admit it!"

Yuuya sighed and said "leaving the...bust sizes, aren't you a little bit taller than her?"

"Only by a milimeter margin"

The two just continued their lunch silence when-

"Yuuya?" Came in the sleepy voice of Rosswiesse. Yuuya looked up and saw a slightly but now awaken Rosswiesse who rubbed her eyes. Yuuya seriously found her sleepy state adorable...

"So...this is the valkyrie..." Eiri said in a soft tone which was not heard by the other two. Rosswiesse rubbed her eyes again and finally took notice of Eiri.

"Eep!" Rosswiesse quickly went back in. Eiri made a small smile and said "do not worry...Rosswiesse, I know of you, who you work for, what you are and what is your purpose in here..."

Rosswiesse popped her head out and eye'd Yuuya as he said "you can trust her, she's one of those classmate who knows everything"

* * *

Rosswiesse, now after her bath and proper attire, sat next to Yuuya and faced Eiri as she said "so...am I to assume you know everything?"

"Of course, that I can assure you" Eiri replied with a hint of pride in her tone. "To introduce myself, my name is Eiri Belial, I am in fact a pure-blooded devil, niece to the current Emperor of the Rating Game, Diehauser Belial and...well what I do is none of your concern"

"Wow...the niece..." Rosswiesse said in an amazed tone. Eiri nodded and said "but name is just a name"

"Huh?"

"Most devils assume when you've got the name, you've the power. Well I don't. I judge people by their personal strength and weaknesses, unlike other devil's I know"

Rosswiesse nodded in agreement as Yuuya said "Eiri here actually hates the current Noble devils. She thinks they can't do anything except being...well...noble jerks to put it lightly"

"Is that so..."

Eiri nodded and said "And I won't lie here, I do have my own set of peerage like the Sitri and Gremory but I'm not like them"

"What do you mean? Rias treats her peerage like her family" Rosswiesse said. Eiri smiled a bit and said "but there are restrictions"

"Huh?"

"Can they enter her household freely? Are they allow to do whatever major decision they think they should do? Are they free to kill their own masters at their own free will?"

Rosswiesse sweatdrop and said "about the last part..."

Eiri nodded and said "in my peerage, they serve to me and only me, in return, it is vice versa. I don't listen to my uncle, I go by my own actions. I let my servants, no, I don't call them that. I let my family do whatever they want to do, be it a stray devil, or even try to take my head off. It happened a few times but all that remains is, why? Why do you want to kill me? I shall be the mother of you in this family, and you shall be the children of mine. We will not work just so I can get the title. Like my Uncle, the underworld deems HIM to be the Emperor, not his peerage. I don't like single title and my uncle is very much aware of that"

"So...they're allow to do whatever they want?"

"Yes. Even if it means rebelling against Heaven, Hell or even the entire creation of...the G word which I shall not mention. We will back that person until the very end, even if it means killing ourselves in the process."

"Wow..I never knew you cared for you...family so much..." Rosswiesse said. Eiri smiled and said "in my line of work, the...worst of the worst can even become the best"

Yuuya smiled in amusement as Eiri said "and I still have several pieces left, care to join Yuu-kun?"

Yuuya grinned and said "sorry disappoint Princess but this Human prefers to stay and die as a human"

* * *

After lunch and bath, Yuuya decided to go for a walk much to Rosswiesse's dismay. He told her it was perfectly fine and thanked her. Yuuya went to the park and sat down as he stared at a fountain blankly when-

"Yuuya"

"?!" Yuuya jumped out of his sit in shock as a little girl, Ophis to be exact, sat next to him who appeared out of nowhere.

Sense made, none.

"O-Oh...hello Ophis..." Yuuya sweated a bit. Ophis stared blankly at him and said "food"

"Eh?"

"Food"

Exactly twenty seconds later, the two arrived at a small cafe where Ophis was testing this 'Sandwiches'

"How does it taste?" Yuuya asked making Ophis only nod. Since Yuuya already ate, he only ordered tea.

The two had a quiet meal when Yuuya rose from his sit and looked outside the cafe. Ophis raised her eyebrow when suddenly everything went by fast.

The cafe, destroyed.

Ophis, now in the safety of Yuuya's arm as he held her.

Yuuya, armed, locking blades with a figure.

A figure, who's armour shined brilliantly with a radiating silver.

Hakuryuukou.

"Tch!" Yuuya clicked his tongue and jumped backward to put some distance between him and the Hakuryuukou.

Ophis got off Yuuya as he said "what the hell dude?!"

"Hmm...you're a human...not what I got from the reports. I'll correct Bikou later" said the Hakuryuukou.

Yuuya frowned and noticed some people injured but not casualities. The Hakuryuukou took notice of this and said "you prefer somewhere else?"

"I prefer not to fight at all"

Ophis ignored the other two and ripped a dimensional hole mid-air. "Pocket dimension. Better"

Yuuya sighed as the Hakuryuukou said "Human first"

* * *

As Yuuya entered, he lost his colours within which didn't surprise him. Soon, the three people were inside as Yuuya pointed his blades at the Hakuryuukou.

"Speak! As the warroir code, I demand you speak your intentions!"

The Hakuryuukou chuckled and said "I never knew you follow such codes but oh well" as he took of his mask revealing a handsome young man with silver hair and blue eyes. "My name is Vali, Vali Lucifer, last descendant of the original Lucifer Bloodline and this century's Hakuryuukou. Your turn"

Yuuya took of his sleeve-guard gaining attention from the other two as he said "Yuuya Kobayashi, son of Jun Mutsuki, Magician and drop out of Exorcist school"

"Drop out huh?" Vali said in amusement making Yuuya shrug. "What is your buisiness here Vali?" Yuuya said with a frown.

"Under the request of Azazel, I went to check this territory but I happen to sense...a powerful eintity nearby so...I wanted to give it a shot. You're her bodyguard aren't you?"

"I'm not"

Vali smiled in amusement as he eyed Ophis. "Then I can fight her right?"

Ophis assumed a battle stance when Yuuya stood in front of her. "That, I also cannot allow you to hurt her. I'll be you opponent"

"And do tell why are you protecting her?"

"Dude, she's a child"

"And also the Ouroboros and Infinite Dragon"

"The point is, she's a child at this state"

Vali smiled in amusemment once more as he said "interesting, very well, I'll fight you. I'll even let you have a start. Go on, prepare"

Yuuya frowned as he wasted no time as he raised his hand. "I command you to heed my call! I invoke the Archer Class-Servant of the Heroic Spirit, EMIYA!"

Yuuya's hair turned white and his eyes black as Vali smiled in amusement again. "This should be interesting" as he placed his mask back on. The two prepared a stance as Ophis eyed the two. "These two...they're a great addition of Khaos Brigade..."

Vali made the first move as he lunged towards Yuuya but the latter ran to the side and leaped towards Vali, who proceed to do a round-house kick. Yuuya used all his might as he grabbed Vali's leg and said "Trace, On"

"?!" Vali took notice of lines appearing on Yuuya's hands and his leg as he stepped back to put some distance.

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

Archer, give me a breakdown. An astral figure appeared beside me, this time Vali and Ophis can't see it. A handsome tall man wearing a red trench-coat with dark skin, white hair and black eyes.

Archer eyed Vali and said "coming from the components and obviously his title, he's weak to the Dragon related equipment. Plus he's devil so holy works too"

I frowned and said "ah...Siegfried it is..."

"You're open!" Vali said as he rushed in towards me if it werent for me parrying his punch. Vali was fast, he quickly used the small opening and grabbed me by the neck.

[Divide!]

Goh?!

I felt my body's power was taken by Vali followed by him smashing me on the ground. He continued his assault as he smashed his leg onto the floor which would have destroyed it if were in the real world.

I rolled out to safety but he quickly a shot a magic bullet. I clicked my tongue and used my blade to block it but Vali appeared overhead and shot more magic bullets.

I frowned and leaped backwards as I dodged the overhead shot but the previous shot hit me by the shoulder. I ignore the pain and using Archer's skill, I leaped of to a safety distance from Vali.

"Trace, On" I said, replacing my blades with a bow. Vali said "hmm...that's an unusual power. This is getting interesting"

I ignored him as I traced an arrow on my finger tips and said "try dodging this. Hrunting!" And shot out several red arrows. Vali took flight as he tried to lose the arrows but it followed him in precsion.

It didn't take a few seconds as Vali flew towards Yuuya, who seems to be preparing something. Yuuya focused his fingertips with Archer's mana supply and said "I am..."

Vali grew closer to Yuuya and just when he was about to hit him, Vali flew upwards which made the arrows target Yuuya.

Vali smirked but Yuuya grinned as he actually leaped upwards with impressive strenght and was overhead Vali.

"The Bone of My Sword" Yuuya finished as he pulled back on his bow. "Caladbolg!"

Yuuya shot a powerful arrow which Vali tried to dodge but noticed the seeking arrows was behind him. "So he tried to corner me? Not bad...but not good enough!"

Vali extended both of his arms and-

[Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!]

BAAAAAAMM!

Vali was hit directly...but on the aftermath, he was only unscathed a bit. Hoo...interesting, so this is the Divinde Dividing...

Vali landed on the ground and said "not bad for a human..."

I just smirk and said "I can do more than that..." As I raised my hand. "Sorry, I won't give you another opening" Vali said as he rushed towards me.

Now! Archer! Thirty Seconds, make it count!

I said "I release you of your bonds, Unleash, Archer of the Heroic Spirit, Emiya!" As I jumped to the side and Archer manifested and held Vali's blow.

"?!" Vali went aa I started running and held my arm. "I command you to heed my call!"

Vali frowned and said "you're not getting awa-" but stopped as he was forced to step back, dodging a slash from Archer. "You're opponent is me" Archer said as he pressed his assault, he instantly materialized his swords and slashed vertically but Vali stepped back, took flight and fired magical bullets as he sped up towards me.

Shit!

"I invoke the Saber Class-Servant, Of the Black Side, Of the Heroic Spirit, Siegfried!" **[1]**

I raised my hand as a dark blue mix of black aura shot from empty sky and surrounded me. Power overflowed me and my hair turned white and my eyes turned dark green-ish (?).

A grey, cross-design sword manifested on my hand as I grinned at Vali. This time, I heard a voice saying " **Vali, be careful, I sense Dragon Slayer element within the sword...and Holy attribute?** "

Vali looked at me as he said "that power surge...that was not normal..."

"If you think that's a power surge, feel this" I grinned as I stabbed my sword at the empty floor and held my hand. "Releasing Command Spell, Extracting Magical Component" I said as a small magic circle surrounded me. "Deploying Interdimension Body Barrier. Code: Spirit Soul, Siegfried. Soul Release Activate!"

I felt a more intense power surge as I saw the Astral body of Archer dispersing followed by Siegfried appearing. "Master...you're going all out?"

I grinned and said "I can't help it" as I felt a hint of glee in my chest. The rush of battle overwhelmed me and I really felt anxious to get a good fight. Siegfried sweatdrop and said "Master is a battle maniac"

I ignored him as I felt an armour surrounding my body and a marking appeared.

Vali seemed amused as he said "so...this serves as a Balance Breaker for you?"

I grinned and took off my glasses where my eyes turned slitted, similar to Rindo's as I said "Siegfried, I'm going all out, take care of my glasses"

He sighed and grabbed it before leaving as I said "now...this is where the real fun begins!"

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Yuuya made the first move as he rushed towards Vali with enhanced speed and swung his sword in a vertical motion but Vali stepped back to dodge the attack and after that, instantly sent his entire body forward, crashing onto Yuuya as he grabbed him by the shoulder.

[Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!]

"Kuuh!" Yuuya grunted as he felt a bit of his power leaving him. Vali was no time as he kicked Yuuya away and shot many magical bullets.

Yuuya frowned as he hardened his arms and legs, releasing a magical burst aura which surrounded him. Yuuya instantly leaped airborne which made the ground crack at his legs from where he stood earning an amused look from Ophis.

Yuuya prepared his blade but Vali was also fast, he appeared behind Yuuya and was about to Divide his power once more but Yuuya spun mid-air and swung his sword.

Vali flew back to a safe distance but that didn't stop Yuuya from getting a slash to his legs. "Shit!" Vali cursed as he landed back on land and felt an intense pain on his legs. "The Dragon and holy attribute...interesting"

Yuuya landed on the ground and said "so...can you still fight?"

"It appears I have underestimate you. I suppose you're worthy of my full strengh" Vali said as he took a more serious stance. Yuuya smiled and said "well I'm honoured"

Vali sped up and appeared next to Yuuya in blinding speed and delivered a punch but Yuuya raised his blade to block.

Vali halted his first mid-way and instantly used his leg to do a leg swipe but Yuuya jumped and did an overhead smash on Vali if it weren't for the latter to roll out of the attack. Vali instantly sent himself hurling onto Yuuya and punched his side.

"Kuh!" Yuuya grunted and-

[Divide!]

Yuuya frowned and felt more of his power losing but he didn't falter. Yuuya let out another magical burst as Vali stepped back, but with Yuuya's boosted speed, Yuuya sped up and slashed at Vali's shoulder as he jumped overhead Vali.

Vali hissed but ignored the pain as Yuuya landed behind him and tried to stab Vali but the latter ducked, performed a leg sweep, this time succesful.

Vali pressed his assault as he punched on the ground to Yuuya's face but Yuuya rolled to safety and jumped towards Vali.

Vali frowned and pressed his attack as he leaned onto the side dodging Yuuya's slash and punched him on the face followed by-

[Divide!]

Yuuya clicked his tongue but Vali pressed his assault as he kicked Yuuya on the ribs followed by another Divide, then did a one-two combo on his gut, another Divide and finally uppercut Yuuya sending him airborne.

Vali took flight and snapped his fingers as magical seals appeared on Yuuya's body on where Vali hit him. Yuuya frowned and spun mid-air but Vali grabbed him mid-air and flew higher. Yuuya frowned as Vali held onto Yuuya's leg but Yuuya slashed Vali's hand causing the latter to growl

Yuuya sent his entire body to leap and pushed onto Vali's back as Vali released his grip on Yuuya's leg. Yuuya had a split second before he started falling as he said "wide open!" And slashed Vali's tail.

"Goh?!" Vali hissed as Yuuya started falling. He grinned but noticed the magical spell remained on his body.

And then he realised this. As soon as Yuuya hit the ground, the magical spell will detonate. Yuuya also saw Vali shooting tons of magical bullet on his way. Yuuya frowned but sighed as he said "damn it...Siegfried's armour loses the magical resistance and I can't switch..."

Vali saw Yuuya didn't move at all as he was hit full on impact from Vali's attack. Vali took a deep breath as he landed back on the ground as he said "he's human...he didn't survive that..."

Ophis just look at the spot at where Yuuya was attacked on and said "...no...he's not done"

"Woah...I feel like I've got run over by a truck..." Vali heard Yuuya's voice.

"?!" Vali went as he saw Yuuya standing, although in a really bad state. Yuuya's face was bleeding and had bruises everywhere but Vali wondered why his middle section, the chest, of his body was totally unscathed.

Yuuya grinned and said "I suppose I'll give my final shot. I admit Vali, you're stronger, faster and smarter than me. If I could land in a few more blows..."

It was true, Vali only got a cut on his hand, leg and tail while Yuuya...well...he sort of got rekt'd. Yuuya grinned as he raised his blade.

"O sword, let thee be filled!" Yuuya chanted. "Prepare yourself Vali, this is my Noble Phantasm, Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon!" Yuuya finished as his sword's gem glowed yellow, following it turning into a beautiful twilight aura.

"...what the hell is that magic?" Vali questioned in shock making Albion say " **True Ether, a magic preserve from the age of gods...can be considered as true magic if my memory serves me correct** "

Yuuya finally said "here I come! hhaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" as he shouted with his might and swung his sword in a semi-circle way, unleashing a masive surging power wave of destruction.

By reflex, Ophis instantly hit the floor as Albion said " **Vali!** "

"Shit!" Vali went, also hitting the floor as he blast nearly took his head off, however, the pressure of the power surge did crack his mask.

The blast reached out far for god knows where before dispering, leaving a panting Yuuya. "Shit...I missed..."

Vali stood up and felt something foreign in him.

"What...the hell?" Vali exclaimed as Ophis, who was getting up, said "death. You saw your death in that blast. To think he has Ether...it's been a while..."

Vali eyed Yuuya who took deep breaths and said "once more!" As he raised his blade...and then dropped it. "?!" Vali went as he saw Yuuya's appearence going back to normal, there Vali saw Yuuya's injuries.

Yuuya started coughing violently and spat out blood again. "Damn it...to attack me at this time..." Yuuya muttered earning confused looks.

Vali noticed...dried blood stain on Yuuya's eyes. "What? I never hit his eyes..." Vali commented as Yuuya grinned and said "there's a rebel spirit within me...but never mind he-" but was cut off as he coughed up blood once more.

Blue lines appeared on Yuuya's veins as he frowned following the arrival of Siegfried. "This is what happens Master, when you force your body"

"If I didn't, how can I protect my family?"

"There are limits to a humans body"

"Yeah...yeah...sorry...just..." Yuuya commented as his eyes went back to the usual soft ones as Siegfried placed his glasses on Yuuya. Vali raised an eyebrow as Yuuya said "an...effect of my powers. I've lost the use of my arms for a couple of hours or days now..."

Vali sighed as he went of his Scale-Mail and said "Yuuya Kobayashi...son of Jun Kobayashi, formerly of Mutsuki. Interesting..."

Ophis opened another dimensional hole leading to a deserted area as the three left the dimensional pocket.

As soon as the three left, Vali took flight but not before saying "it has been a pleasure to meet you, Yuuya Kobayashi"

Yuuya did a simple nod before Vali left. Yuuya sighed and felt the rush of battle leaving him as he eyed Ophis. She just turned her back and said "bye"

"That's it?!"

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

Ow ow ow...I carefully sneak in the house without anyone noticing and went to my room. Seriously, my arm feels like it's burning now...

I sighed and said "Medea..." Following by a woman in cloak appearing next to me. She had a disapproving frown and said "Master, remember the last time this happened?"

"So sorry, I need your help...again" I grinned. She sighed and grabbed my hand which I slighty wince at. She muttered some kind of incantation followed by white wrapping covering my hands, ribs and one of my eye as she said "there. The wrappings are imbuned with magic. Seven hours without using your powers should be fine. You can still call us though"

"Thank you. How's...you know...her..." I sweated a bit. Medea coughed a bit and said "ah her...ahem. Your...other self...erm...yearns to see you again"

Oh god not her...

I shuddered but Medea placed a hand on my shoulders. "It's okay, Gilgamesh and Karna is holding her back"

I sighed a breath of relief and said "none of you are contaminated right?"

Medea shook her head before saying "you know...Semiramis is pissed at you"

"Can we discuss this later? I want to take a rest now" I sighed making Medea smile and said "as you wish Master" before dispersing.

I took a deep breath as I lay my back on my bed. What am I going to tell Rosswiesse and my sisters?

"I'm surprised you have Ether within you"

I sighed and said "damn it Eiri, how the hell do you do that?" As I raised my head. "You know everything!"

"I don't know everything" Eiri said. "I just know what I know" **[2]**

I sighed and said "what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on your condition. I'll be taking my leave now"

* * *

It was over the course of few days later, my hands were back to normal and I told Rosswiesse of everything. At first she was mad but eventually just shrug it off, saying something about 'It's so you'

Now here I am, as usual, eating lunch when Issei came up to me with a nervous face. "Senpai!" He said as I looked at him and said "what's wrong Issei?"

"Please help and Train me!"

* * *

 **[1] This was meant to be the Incantation for Servant coming from Fate/Apocrypha, this idea just came up to me**

 **[2] A line frequently said by Tsubasa Hanekawa, a character from the Monogatari series**

* * *

 **Alright folks that's a wrap! First review replies!**

 **To Master of Dragons God: lol no, as far as I know, they aren't heroic spirits XD**

 **To withdranwmadness000: yeah, I already plan on their meeting XD, and yes, the spirits will have an arc of their own. For Eiri, you've read the chapter by now so...oh well. Thanks for the review**

 **To San: and here is the main person! First person to guess who's childhood friend so bravo! Well done!**

* * *

 **Right, so quick harem list:**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (main), Eiri, Ophis, Yasaka, Raynare, Elmenhilde (i'm going to add her), Walburga**

 **As for Seekvaira, still thinking. Going to re-read the novels to check more on her.**

 **Now for his status: None of the girls are in his harem yet nor interested, yet.**

 **Now for Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Irina**

 **Status: none as due to the fact Rias hasn't gain feelings prior to Riser Arc, asides Asia.**

* * *

 **Alright folks, thank you so much for the reviews! I know it seems rushed and half-assed but it is needed for my later on interactions, remember, I will alter some of the story lines so be prepared! Thank you guys so much for the reviews!**

 **As usual for the finishing touch of the chapter, a list on what Spirit Yuuya used on this Chapter.**

 **Saber Class: ?**

 **Archer Class: EMIYA - Fate/Stay Night**

 **Saber Class (of Black): Siegfried - Fate/Apocrypha**

 **Caster Class: Princess Medea - Fate/Stay Night**

 **That's all folks! (Looney Toons anyone?)**


	6. Training Sekiryuutei!

**Hell guys it's me again! So I have a new update here and a new game! Can you guess who is the inner self of Yuuya?**

 **Clue: It's a female, CAN be considered a Spirit but at the same time NOT a spirit...sort off. Resides within Yuuya and is considered dangerous. She can 'contaminate' other servants as well.**

 **Well that's it folks, I'll start the story now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Training Sekiryuutei!**

 **Yuuya POV**

I raised my eyebrow at Issei's question and said "I'm sorry but come again?"

"I need your help to train me!" Issei said in an urgent tone. I raised my eyebrow and said "Issei, you know I would help but why suddenly?"

Issei bit his lip and said "because..." And so he explained. He explained about Rias's condition and wanted to help out and not to feel like a burden. I raised an eyebrow and said "and...does Rias know you're asking me?"

"Well...no"

"You know, last time I checked, Rias and I aren't in a good relationship so I don't think she's keen on you asking help from me"

"I know that but..."

I eyed Issei as I said "Issei"

Issei eyed me with a determined look, making me sigh in defeat and say "fine!"

"Yes!"

"But...under no condition Rias is to interfere in any means okay?"

"Well that's good because we were going on a week long training trip!"

"Eh?"

* * *

"I'm sorry but what?" Rias said in a confused tone. Issei grinned and said "Buchou! I'm asking Senpai to help!"

Rias eyed me as I sat in the back of the bus with my own bag as I waved casually at her. Rias looked discomfort but I said "calm down. I'm not here to interfere your training whatsoever, I only serve as a teacher to Issei"

Rias seems to have calm down when everyone sat down and the bus started moving. In the bus, the only people bothered coming towards me to speak was Asia and Issei. Asia seems to want to know of my Father more which I happily told her about his glory days.

"And then, he met Mother where he fell in love with her. He didn't tell me how but he left the Church, took upon my Mother's name and settled down...until he passed that is"

Asia looked amazed but sad at the same time. "Don't feel sad Asia, pops would kick my ass if he saw me making a girl sad"

Asia laughed as Issei said "so...your powers...were once his?"

"Yep, he passed it down to me" I admitted. Issei looked amazed but I said "Issei...there's another pressing matter"

"Huh?"

"It regards...your rival"

"Rival?"

" **Ah...no wonder the scent of the White was around you...** " I heard another voice coming in. I smiled and eyed Issei's hand as I said "the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig I presume?"

" **It is a pleasure Human. I've heard stories of your Father before, an honour to meet his son** "

"The honour is all mine Ddraig" I grinned. "However, I'm sorry that we have to put the fun things aside"

" **I understand. You said something about Albion?** "

"The host he has currently...is abnormal. I can confirm he has reached...Balance Breaker"

" **That is a pressing matter. How did you come into contact?** "

"He attacked me first and I fought back...and lost of course"

This time Issei interrupted "what? You lost Senpai? Impossible!"

"Issei, I'm only human, there are limits to a Human's body"

"Oh now you listen to me" came in a third voice. Floating casually next to me was none other than Siegfried. "Oh?!" Issei and Asia jumped in shock as the entire bus went into hostile state. I raised my arm and said "guys calm down, he's one of my Spirits"

The others calm down as I said "Siegfried, that's a rare time you popped up. What's wrong?"

"To take a break. You inner self seems to have gone berserk as the mention of your lost. We've even had to use Noble Phantasm against her! I swear I shot her but..."

"Ah...I'll check on her next week"

"Next week? Why that long?"

I sighed and went to take out a bottle of pill from my bag. Siegfried made an 'oh' face aa I said "Doctors order, you know that"

Siegfried nodded and had a sad expression before disappearing. Asia and Issei eyed me weirdly as I said "ah, just a sickness I have, no trouble"

"Sickness?" Asia asked, earning a look from everyone in the bus.

"Well let's just say my white blood cells are more active than my red ones"

* * *

We arrived at our destination and had to climb a bit. Everyone was carrying their own bags, and man, have you seen a little girl carrying that many bags? Koneko-chan is amazing...

As for Issei...he didn't fare to well. He struggled even before we reached halfway, but I understand, the sun was seriously bright today and Issei didn't have that good stamina...hmm...which reminds me...

"Hey Issei" I asked. He looked up to me as I said "may I talk to Ddraig?"

He stretched his left hand as a small green light came up and I heard Ddraig's voice saying " **you wish to speak to me?** "

I nodded and continued walking at Issei's pace as I said "this regards Issei's training, do you think focusing his stamina would be better or his magical aptitude?"

Issei tensed at the mention of magical aptitude as I raised an eyebrow. "Issei...you're hiding something"

" **It's just that my current partner has really bad magical aptitude...** " Ddraig voice said.

"Damn it Ddraig, who's side are you on?!" Issei fumed as I laughed. "Look Issei, I really hate liars so next time, come clean okay? I could help"

"Sorry Senpai" Issei looked sad. I just ruffled his hair and said "well we should get going now"

Eventually, We arrived at some kind of fancy area which Rias owned. I said "well I would like to get started as soon as possible so I'll be taking Issei"

"Hold it" Rias said. "We're doing separated training of course, like I said, I wont interfere with your training, you can call me to help though" I said.

Issei nodded and said "that's right buchou, I asked senpai personally"

Rias sighed and nodded as I took Issei outside. I prepared my own tracksuit as I said "alright, before I start, we're going to go through some basics. Like stretching and stuff"

Issei and I stretched a bit while chatting daily stuff as I said "okay when we're done here, would like to work on the magical aptitude first or the stamina?"

"I guess stamina sounds good, I want to take advantage of our power" Issei said as he looked at his left arm. I nodded and stopped as I said "alright then, Stamina it is. I think I have the perfect regimen"

I took a paper out of my pocket as I said "First things first, we're going to pull weights, like really heavy weights"

"Example?"

"A big boulder or a wheel"

"Eh? Isn't that tough?"

"Fine, big rocks"

"Err..."

"Okay! Easy mode it is! Medea!" I called out as said Spirit came out. She eyed me, then Issei, then at me again. Issei looked amazed as he said "woah! A real flying lady! And she's not bad in the body too!"

Medea looked discomfort as I said "oh yeah...I forgot to mention about his unique...attitude"

Medea sighed and said "alright then Master, what should I do?"

"Place rocks on Issei's arms, legs, shoulders and waist" I said. Issei looked shocked and said "eh? Why?"

Medea raised her hands as it glowed. Instantly coming from the ground was small bit thick rocks as they placed themselves at Issei's body where I told Medea to put it. "Eeeh? How does this help Senpai?!"

I grinned and said "you're going to run"

"Eh?"

"While Medea shoots fireball at you"

"Eeeh?!"

"Start...now"

"Oi! Senpai give me-" Issei said but cut short as he barely jumped to the side and dodged a fireball. "Run Issei!" I said as Issei groaned and tried to barely run.

* * *

"Well..." I said as I clicked on a stopwatch. "That was actually a good time even though it was the first time" as I looked at a crispy burnt Issei, who looked a bit grumpy. I grinned and stood up as I said "now onto the second part of the stamina training"

"Second part?"

"I have three course for the stamina training and two in the magic, we're going to go through them in a day, and repeat it again until the end of the week"

"Ah...sounds hard..." Issei groaned. I smiled as I said "here's a trick Issei which I always use. When you hate something, be good at doing it. That way, you can get it done and over"

"Ooh! Now that you mention it..." Issei said in a motivated tone. I grinned and said "extra motivation, try to think Rias will award you with a fondle session"

"...OOOOOOOOOHH!" Issei fist-pumped with all his might, fired up. I grinned and said "good! Now onto the second course"

"What do I do?"

"Keeping the rocks on your body, you are to build up reflex now" as I gave Issei a blind fold. I materialized my sword and swung it near Issei's ear. "Hear the sound of the sword, and memorize it"

Issei nodded as I swung a few more times. After a minute or so, I walked away about 10 meters from Issei as I said "okay, now I'm going to throw it at you while you try to dodge okay?"

"Wai-"

"Now!" I said as I started throwing my swords.

* * *

"Well...that was...horrible" I said, standing over a bruised Issei with small cuts over his body. Issei panted and said "who the hell comes up with these type of trainings?"

"Me. Believe or not, as of today, I still suck on the magic courses..."

Issei sat up but said "oh yeah...I forgot you weren't that good with magic right?"

"Yep. Shall we start the next one before a small break?" I said as I gazed at the sun. High afternoon...

"Yosh" Issei said as he stood up. "What's the final course of the Stamina part?"

"Simple weight lift"

"Eh? That's it?"

"Yep, gotta build those muscles. Your fighting style focuses on fists right? I'll get to that on our third day, we outta go through basics first"

Issei stood up and said "what am I going to use for weight lifts?"

I pointed into a set of weight lift nearby, which of course conjured by Medea, as I said "start by the smallest one, practice makes perfect"

"Hmm...sounds simple, what's the catch?"

"Nothing" I replied honestly. Issei shrugged and started weight lifting as I sat next to him, chatting a bit.

* * *

"Alright, that finishes the stamina course, lunch?" I said as Issei stood up and stretched, then nodded. The two of us left for the fancy house the others were in where we met with the rest of the peerage. They looked at me, then Issei.

"Wow...what did you went through?" Kiba said in shock, seeing Issei's scrath marks. Issei shrugged and said "Senpai's training course. It was a bit harder than I thought but he's a good teacher"

Kiba eyed me as I grinned and said "I could help out with twin swords you know..."

Kiba smiled and said "that actually sounds great"

I grinned and said "alrighty, after lunch we begin. That's okay if he tag along right Issei?"

Issei shrugged and said "if the handsome guy wants it, why not?"

I nodded and looked at Rias for permission who merely nodded. Anyways, we all ate lunch, except me who was eating in the kitchen, planning the small courses for Kiba. It was I heard the door opening and came in a mouthful Issei and said "Senpai, not going to eat?"

"I'm having my lunch here. And please don't talk with your mouth full..."

Issei sat next to me and said "so the next thing is magic huh?"

I took a bite of my sandwich, swallowed it and said "yep, nothing hard actually. It only consist of trying to store energy and release it, done and simple"

"Hmm...it sounds hard for a guy like me"

"Bah, don't be like that. Like I said, I can barely pass it, even then, the only way I could do it is only if I force myself which needs to use my nerve system"

'Ouch"

"Ouch indeed"

* * *

Soon enough, the three of us stood in a vast field than before. I said "alright then, Kiba give me a sec if you would" earning a nod from said person as I looked at Issei. "Now then, all I need you to do, in your case, Is boost"

"That's it?"

"There's a technique I recall...'Dragon Shot' was it?" I said earning a reply from the Welsh Dragon himself. " **Oh? You know of my abilities?** "

"I've read some when I was a kid but it's gone now..."

Issei scratched his head as he said "hmm...alright then, guess I'll start. Boost!"

[Boost!]

While Issei was gathering energy as much as he could for now, I turned my attention to Kiba as I materialized my weapons and said "okay Kiba, just like Issei, basics first. I want you to attack for for about a minute, I want to see your fighting skills"

Kiba nodded and made his two demonic swords and rushed towards me. At first, I really had to admit that he was skilled, like, really. But...he didn't use the advantage of his speed. He does use it to combo but I don't think that takes advantage of his full abilities.

After a minute, he stepped back to take a distance as I said "that was really good Kiba, you're amazing!"

"Well thank Yuu-senpai. Before we continue, it seems Issei is at his limit?" Kiba reminded me. I nodded and turned to Issei as he said "Senpai, what now?"

I pointed at a hill and said "fire away!"

[Explosion!]

"Dragon Shot!" Issei shouted as he thrust his first forward, and shot a fairly powerful red blast which...well I could say nearly destroyed the hill. Eye blinked, then said "wow...that was...some blast..."

"Wow!" Issei said with a happy tone. "That's coo-"

[Reset!]

"Ow ow ow..." Issei said in a fatigued tone. I chuckled and said "woah there, take it easy, we'll start over when you're up and ready to go again"

Issei nodded and slightly limped as I turned to Kiba. "Alright then, If I may, I'm going to attack you for a minute, try to defend against it"

Kiba nodded and took a stance as I rushed towards him. First, I swung my left sword which Kiba blocked with his first sword, I then used my second one to hit him on the open but he stepped back.

I grinned and rushed towards him with the small opening which he looked shocked at but quickly regained his composure as I slammed my sword against his, breaking the blades. Kiba quickly stepped back and made another pair as I rushed against him once more.

He looked prepared but as I was reaching his position, I used my leg to halt myself and ran around him in a 180 degree motion, going behind him. Kiba was about to spin around but I placed my swords at his neck and said "aaand you're dead..."

Kiba seemed frustrated, maybe at the fact that a human beaten him. I grinned and said "woah there!" As I lightly hit him in the head. "Calm down Tiger! Don't go all frustrated. Just calm down, when you have a clear head, you're bound to get results!"

Kiba took a deep breath and said "sorry just...I'm not used to this"

"That's what'cha get for being handsome, you handsome bastard!" Issei added a side-comment earning a chuckled from Kiba. "Oh Ise-kun, you never change..." Kiba laughed.

I grinned and said "okay Kiba, now, we're going through the defensive manuvers!"

"But...Knights aren't so good with that..."

"That's where you're wrong! Sure Knights are weak in defense but back in the days, they were the toughest of tough! Instead of guarding, I suggest parrying for defense!"

"Parrying...I never thought of that..."

I smiled and said "okay then, I'll attack and you try to parry!"

* * *

Soon enough, Kiba, Issei and I spent the entire day training the basics. I had Kiba practiced his parrying reflex and using his speed to catch enemy on their blind spot while Issei, training his stamina and his magical aptitude...well at least attempt.

Now we're currently in a bath, all on the men's side while Issei was searching for an attempt to peek on the girls. Kiba just laughed at the sight as I sighed "Issei, give some privacy will ya?"

"Oh yeah? How about you Senpai? Aren't ya a little bit curious? Right Kiba?!" Issei said earning a small nod. I just sighed and said "nope"

Issei pouted but said "hey I just noticed...your eyes..." As I raised my eyebrow. "Why are they slitted like Rindo's?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were in the same Year as her" I said. "Well truth to be told, without my glasses, I have eyes like Rindo"

Issei nodded, then stared at my body. Are you serious? I feel slightly violated...

"You're so slim...even though your tall. Not even a muscle..." Issei said. I shrugged and said "I hate muscle"

Issei seems to be thinking about something, until-

"Hoo...so this is Yuu-kun's natural form..." Came in the voice of-

"Eiri-senpai?!" Kiba and Issei said in shock. That's right, Eiri, as per usual appearing out of nowhere, in a towel and casually sitting in the boy's side.

"Ooh?!" Came in Rias's voice in the other side. Issei started ogling Eiri, then fumed "how dare you!"

Eiri raised an eyebrow and said "what's wrong?"

"You...you...you have breasts!"

A tick mark appeared on Eiri's head and said "and...what did you think?"

"I thought you were an A-cup or something! And around the size of 79 or something!" Issei fumed. Kiba and I facepalmed.

I sighed and said "Eiri, what are you doing here?"

"I have news Yuu-kun, it regards the rating games"

"News?" Rias said. Eiri huffed and said "I have news for Yuu-kun, not you Gremory..."

I sighed again and said "enough fighting! What's the news?"

"Well, I heard the Phenex side are using Phoenix tears..."

I raised an eyebrow and said "not surprised..."

"How about I tell you I've got a hold of their tactics?"

"Oh?!" Rias's shocked voice came in. I sighed and said "Don't need it"

Eiri, one of her rare times, smiled in an amused way and said "why?"

"This is Rias's fight. She should do her duties as a King..." I said. Eiri smiled and said "as expected of Yuu-kun. May I join in?"

"WITH PLEASURE!" Issei said in an excited manner.

* * *

And so after bath, I am currently sitting in the living room with the rest of the ORC and now Eiri. Everyone was doing their own thing, except Issei who seems to be thinking, before talking to Asia and left outside.

I scratched my head as Eiri stood up and said "well Dinner and Bath was nice but I must be leaving. Duty calls"

"Duty?" I said. She smiled and said "my job. I have to uphold the peace of the Underworld"

"Is that so..."

"Of course. I have space open, interested?~"

I grinned which made Eiri sigh and said "and as per usual, you reject the offer"

Rias raised her eyebrow and said "...uphold the peace...don't tell me-"

"You may be the Maou's sister but that info was restricted to only Asmodeus-sama. How did you know that hm? Did the other thee Maou's know about me as well?"

"Beelzebub-sama hates your kind..." Rias said with a cautious tone. Eiri grinned and said "he's just jealous. I'll be taking my leave now, I'll see you guys later" and left with a black magical circle, but the insignia looked unusual.

Rias's eyes widen shock as she said "the...Special Force..."

"Special Force?"

"Classified..." Rias said as she bit her thumb. I raised an eyebrow as Rias has a particular look on her eyes...a look when someone knows that a person is out of their league...

Meh, probably just something.

I stood up and said "well, I'm going to hit the sack early today"

* * *

And so the second day arrived, we did the same thing as yesterday, except Kiba and Issei were getting better. Then, the days past by where it arrived at the fifth day, Issei and Kiba were doing their training when I said "alright guys, I have a new thing today"

"Something new?" Issei asked, standing up. I nodded and said "today and until the end of the week, you're going to fight me"

"Eeh? Why?"

"I decided you've had enough of basics and need to get battle experience" I said as I materialized my swords. Issei looked a bit confused but Kiba made his pair of swords and said "I would like to test myself as well"

"You're right!" Issei said with determination. Issei summoned his Boosted Gear and said "Kiba, let's work together!"

And thus, they passed the first part of my test. Teamwork. Nice going Issei.

I smiled and said "we'll begin when you're ready"

Issei raised his hand and-

[Boost!]

Kiba took a stance and said "here I come!" As he rushed at me. Kiba thrust both of his swords which I slammed down my blades and destroyed Kiba's blades but Kiba used that momentum to use his knight-speed and went behind me back, sword in hand, and tried to attack me but I hit the floor and did a leg swipe, causing him to lose balance, but Kiba summoned more swords from the ground and used it to stop his fall as he grabbed them, followed by making more and used it as a leaping platform.

He went airborne and prepared his sword as I grinned and said "not bad!" As I stepped back and dodged Kiba's blow. I rushed in the opening but Kiba grinned as he made a wall of swords to block my attack.

[Boost!]

Oh..I set my gaze at Issei who was moving around the battlefield in hopes to not get hit.

[Boost!]

"Just a few more!" Issei said as I frowned and ran towards him. Issei grinned as I raised an eyebrow but noticed the sound of a blade swinging. I instantly turned around to see Kiba almost slashed me but I raised my blade to block the attack.

I frowned as Kiba and I locked swords but he looked down and I saw the tips of several blades pointing out. I clicked my tongue and stepped back to distance myself but Kiba used that opening to rush at me.

I smiled at his improvement but I said "you're getting alot better!".

Kiba smiled and pressed his assault-

[Boost!]

I frowned as Kiba pushed me onto the area with the spiked swords.

[Boost!]

Kiba kept pressing his assault again, this time he tried to stab me but I stepped back...onto the pointing blades area.

As soon as I stepped in, Kiba grinned as the swords from the ground rose and trapped me within. What the hel-

[Boost!]

"Ise-kun, now!"

"Got it! Let's go Ddraig!"

[Explosion!]

"Oh shit" I cursed, they were going to trap me!

"Take this, Dragon Shot!" Issei said as he thrust his first forward.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The Dragon Shot hit Yuuya's position causing a large explosion and made a crater. Issei panted as-

[Reset!]

"Ackh!" Issei groaned as he felt fatigued. Kiba held Issei by the shoulders as he said "...did we kill him?"

Issei frowned and said "...I don't think so..."

"He's right Kiba" came in Yuuya's voice. The two boys looked up and said Yuuya sitting on a tree branch with...well...slight bruises on his body. They also noticed his glasses cracked, his pants tattered and blood coming of his mouth.

"Man I really got to work on my body physics. I swore my dad got hit by a Max Dragon Shot and walked out unscathed..." Yuuya grumbled. Issei raised an eyebrow and said "...Max...Dragon shot?"

"My father knows the previous Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. They were young too..."

"Oh...cool" Issei said.

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

"Man what a week!" Issei groaned as he settled on the couch, the final day had just finished and everyone is currently taking a rest on the living room. Issei stood up in a grumpy manner then, talking to Ddraig something about 'Arm, Sacrifice and...'

"Balance Breaker?" Issei talked to Ddraig as he left the room. I just grinned and said "well...I guess my job here is done" as I stood up and asked Medea to prepare as magical circle. I was waiting when Asia came up to me and said "u-um, Yuu-san!"

I smiled and said "what'cha need?"

"I-I just wanted to say thank you for helping Ise-san and Kiba-san!" Asia said as she bowed her head. I smiled again and patted her head as I said "No problem, whenever you need a help, you know where to go"

"...Yuuya" Rias's voice came in. I looked at her and said "something wrong?"

"...thank you. I...saw visible results in Issei and Kiba...so...thank you"

"Pleasure is all mine ma'am" I joked as I bowed to her earning a small laugh. I waved everyone farewell and transported back to my house.

* * *

It was a day after, today is the day of the Rating Game and I'm currently in my room doing my own thing when-

"Yuu-kun"

I sighed and said "would it kill you to give my some privacy? What if you walk in while I was wankin myself huh?"

And again, Eiri appeared. How does she do it?

Eiri just shrug and said "here" as she placed a small paper with magic circle drawn onto it. "It's a pass to watch the games. You should be grateful I got a VIP for you. Issei would really love it if you came"

"...is that so? I wasn't on planning to come but..." I said as I stood up. "It wouldn't hurt to cheer him on..."

* * *

 **And that is all folks!**

 **No referance here on this chapter!**

* * *

 **Now for review replies!**

 **To Wacko12: well it's a she since you've read the chapter by now. Try guessing :D**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: well glad you liked the fight scene, I suck at them though :/. And yeah, Eiri is the type of character who does that but she will play a very major role later so for now she's a main/cameo character. And no, Yuuya has the sickness since birth but not due to ths spirit. Can you guess what it is?**

 **To San: thank you! But I'm sorry, Eiri has already her own set Peerage which I've made (and all of them are characters from other anime XD). Elmenhilde remains a Vampire.**

 **To Axel The Moon: wow...dat guess. I've prepared the first Two but the last one, I'm still brainstorming XD**

* * *

 **Now for the Harem List!**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Ophis, Yasaka, Raynare, Elmenhilde, Walburga**

 **Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Ravel, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina**

 **Okay, in regards of Ophis, should I make Lilith go to Issei? Or Yuuya? Or Ophis to Issei and Lilith to Yuuya or both to Issei or both to Yuuya?**

 **Confused :P**

* * *

 **Thank you for the support, I've got 2k+ Views now! So happy! I seriously felt this chapter was half-baked for some reason but thank for reading my story anyways!**

 **That's all folks! And stay awesome!**

 **And as a final, this chapter's spirits.**

 **Saber Class (of Black): Siegfried - Fate/Apocrypha**

 **Caster Class: Princess Medea - Fate/Stay Night**

 **Unknown Class: Unknown Spirit - Secret!**


	7. I'm so proud of my Junior!

**Hey guys it's me again with a new update! On this update brings an end to the Riser Arc and might be the start of the Excalibur Arc! This Chapter...might not be as good as you think so sorry!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: I'm so proud of my Junior! And Meeting Old Faces**

"So you're going?" Eiri said, more like eager to find out. I nodded and said "I don't need to wear anything formal right?"

"Nope. You'll be sitting next to me so my Uncle understands" Eiri said as she walked away from me. "I'll go on ahead now" as she transported away with that unusual magic seal again.

I smiled to myself but heard "so you're going to see the games?"

I turned around to see Rosswiesse leaning against the door. I nodded and said "yeah, I want to see Issei and Rias in combat. Wanna come with me?"

"No thanks. I'm tired today. Do have fun though" Rosswiesse smiled as she walked away. I nodded to myself as I requested Medea to transport me.

* * *

I was transported to a rather comfy looking room...and Eiri happens to be in front of me. She nodded at my appearance and said "Welcome to the Underworld Yuu-kun"

"It's not my first time you know"

"Well then, guess I wont have to explain anything to you. Care to meet the Gremory and her peerage?"

"Seeing Issei? That sounds nice, let's go"

And so Eiri lead me outside the room, to really long hallways, some turns and eventually to a room where Rias and the others were waiting. Asia was the first to see me and said "Yuu-san!"

"Hello Asia, everyone" I greeted with a wave. Issei smiled happily and said "Senpai! Came to watch us win?"

"Issei, that confidence could be you downfall you know" I reminded him. Issei nodded at his reminder as Kiba said "it's nice to see everyone gathering together yes?"

"Yes...I never expected of you to come at all. How did you get here?" Rias asked. I jabbed my thumb backward, showing it to Eiri who leaned against the door. She made a small nod and said "I invited Yuu-kun here"

Rias merely nodded as I eyed Issei. Something...was off. For some reason, the influence of Dragonic Aura around him has risen. Did he do something? And why is he on Boosted Gear state alrea-

OOOOOHH!

I tapped Issei at his shoulder, as he turned around to look at me, I pointed at his hand, he scratched his head and I sighed. "You do realize the risks right?"

"I'm prepared to do what I need..." Issei said. I stared at his eyes, then smiled as I confirmed his determination. I took out one of my cross necklace, the black one, and placed it on Issei's left hand. I confirmed my suspicions as he held the cross with ease.

"It'll help you in combat. Bring it back though" I grinned as Issei nodded with a serious face. I turned to Rias who was looking at me in a suspicious way as I said "a gift for Issei"

"Well..." Eiri said, eyeing me as she walked towards Issei. She whispered something and placed a small object on Issei's pocket, then walked away.

"Why does Issei get to have the gifts?" Kiba joked. I grinned and said "I would lend you one of my weapons...but I don't think you're ready yet"

Rias stood up from sit as she said "guys, we're moving out"

As Rias and others were about to leave, I said "Rias!"

"?"

"Good luck...and kick some chicken's ass for me!" I grinned, Rias giggled in response as she said "Thank you, I'll be sure to bring a Bucket **[1]** to you"

And with that, they were transported onto the battlefield. I smiled and said "So Eiri, shall we?" Earning a nod from said girl.

* * *

By the time we arrived back, I saw several people in noble garbs and was eyeing me in a weird way. It was really uncomfortable until-

"I suggest you stop staring. It's rude you know?" Said a voice. I turned around and saw a tall man, handsome as he had grey hair and eyes. I raised an eyebrow when Eiri came in and said "Uncle!"

...uncle?

HER uncle? The freakin Emperor of the Rating Games?! As in, DIEHAUSER BELIAL?!

Diehauser-san looked at me and said "sorry about those people"

"N-No problem sir" I replied. Holy shit, I can't believe I actually met him!

Diehauser-san smiled, and then said "coming from your appearance, you are Yuuya Kobayashi yes?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

He laughed and said "calm down, Eiri has told me all about you"

"R-Really?" I said. I am honored that he knows me!

"Still...to think Jun left the Supernatural world for your Mother...life is so amazing I might say..."

I raised an eyebrow and said "you know of Mother?"

"Who doesn't? I assume you only knew of your Father's past?"

"Yeah...what was she like back then?"

"Well I can't tell you much because the match is about to start but she was known as 'MacGregor's worst Student'"

Eh? She was bad at magic like me? I thought...

Oh never mind that, I'll figure that out later...

Anyways, Diehauser-san took his sit and watched ahead as a small screen appeared. It showed two sides of the field where...it was Kuoh Academy?

Ah...a replica I see. Rias was on the old school building while her opponent...Riser Phenex I think, was on the new building. At first, the two sides remained still, planning. Soon, the two made their move, Issei and Koneko first went to the Gym while Kiba was...setting traps.

I was getting excited, it was my first time watching the Rating Games. As their planned progressed, Issei and Koneko eliminated the rook and pawn in the Gym while Akeno took flight and went to confront the Queen.

After an hour or so, things were getting well for Rias's side...until Koneko got retired. Things went downhill as one by one, Rias's side got demolished although Issei took down some as well. Then Kiba went out and several pieces and soon, it was left Asia, Issei and Rias.

Apparently, Issei was getting beaten by Riser while Rias looked almost ready to give up. I frowned until I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Eiri handling me...a small ear piece?

"Make us of it Yuu-kun. Issei and the Gremory needs you more than now"

* * *

 **Issei POV**

Goh?! Another wave of flame hits me as I nearly fell off roof. A-agh...Buchou...

Buchou came to me and said "I-Isse...it's okay Issei...I'll forfeit so you be hurt anymore..."

B-Buchou no!

"I, Rias Gremory, am going to fo-"

" **DAMN IT GREMORY! FINISH THAT LINE AND I'LL KILL YOU!**

Eh? Senpai? He's on the ear piece frequency?

" **Yeah it's me damn it. Rias! How could you be so selfish huh? To retire a game just for Issei? What about the others huh?! Was their sacrifice in vain?! They gave their all for you and you're just spitting at it?! You disgust me!** "

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

I slammed the table in front of me and said "don't do this shit okay?! This is a disgrace to me! What happened to the proud Rias Gremory I know huh?!"

" **B-But...** " Rias said. I slammed the table again and said "no buts damn it Rias! What? Issei is hurt?! So what?! What happened to Kiba?! Koneko?! Akeno and even Asia?! Does that mean others mean shit comparing to Issei?!"

" **YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YUUYA! ISSEI IS HURT AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM! Do you know how does it feel to see someone you care suffer in front of y-** "

"Rias...I watched my family burned alive in front me"

" **W-What?!** "

"I...watched my family burned alive in front of me" I said in a sad manner. "And the feeling of not being able to do anything...that sucks. I just stood there as they burned. So don't say I don't know how does it feel. I've been through hell and back forth...and I'm grateful for it..."

" **Huh?** "

"Without that incident, I wouldn't obtain my powers. The strength to protect my loved ones. The strength to keep the smile on my loved ones face. Without it, I wouldn't be here you know?"

" **...** "

"So don't give up Rias, keep pushing forward against all the things that block your path!"

" **I...I understand...** "

I grinned and said "that's my girl! And you! Issei! You've got the power to fight for your loved ones! Use it!"

* * *

 **Issei POV**

My eyes widen at Senpai's words. He's right...I DO have the power! I slowly stood up and took out the small gift Eiri-senpai have me. It was...a small bottle of water?

" **I'll be damned. Eiri actually gave you a Phoenix's tears?** " Senpai's voice came in. Buchou widened her eyes as I grinned and poured the bottle over my head. I felt my wounds healing as I grinned and stood up and said "Buchou! I'm ready to fight! Asia, defend Buchou!"

"Y-Yes!"

I grinned as Senpai said " **got something up your sleeve?** "

I saw the Riser bastard shrug and said "just because you healed doesn't mean you can beat me"

I frowned as I raises my hand and said "Ddraig! Let's go!"

" **Ten seconds kid, make it count!** "

I grinned as I said "LET'S GO! ACTIVATE! BALANCE BREAKER!"

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

DDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRR

A flash of red surrounded the area as Issei was surrounded in a red armour. Everyone minus Yuuya and Eiri widens their eyes in shock. Issei raised his hand, holding Yuuya's cross as he said "for Buchou! And with the strength given to me by Yuuya-senpai and Eiri-senpai, I, Hyoudou Issei, Pawn of Rias Gremory, shall defeat you!" As he pointed at Riser.

He looked nervous as he said "what the hell?! How did you-"

"I threw my arm away! And with this!" Issei declares as he held the cross tightly. "I will beat you!"

Issei first used his thrusters to boost instantly in front of Raiser and punched on him on the face with the hand holding the cross.

"Goh?!" Raiser groaned in pained. One second.

Issei roared "this is for Koneko-chan!" As he punched him on the face again, this time sending Raiser across the field. Two second.

Issei used his thrusters and appeared atop of Raiser's flying body and kicked him into the ground, causing a crater. "That was for Kiba!" Three second.

Raiser groaned but Issei landed in front of Raiser, grabbed his leg and lifted him of the ground followed by punching him again, sending him across the field, back to where he came before. "That was for Akeno-san!". Four second.

Raiser smashed onto the new school building but Issei grabbed his face and started repeatedly punching his face. Five, six and seven second.

Issei grabbed Raiser by the head and threw him onto the big courtyard where everyone could see the fight as Raiser landed onto a tree, stuck. Eight second.

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

" AND THIS IS FOR MAKING BUCHOU CRRRRYYYY!"

"W-wait! This could be a good chance for the pure blood of the Underwor-" Riser said but Issei shouted "I don't understand those craaaaaap!". Nine second.

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

"Take this! MAX Dragon Shot!" Issei screamed as he thrust his fist forward and combined with Yuuya's cross, Issei shot a massive, cross-shaped, holy attribute MAX Dragon shot.

"GGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

* * *

Ten seconds.

To Issei it was as if time was on his side and the ten seconds felt like ten minutes. To others however, it was within...well...ten seconds. First they saw Raiser being beaten, mere seconds later they saw the massive Dragon Shot.

Everyone remained silent as the sounds of Raiser screaming in pain dies out, followed by "with the defeat of Raiser Phenex, King, Rias Gremory has won the Rating Game!*

And then, everyone cheered.

Issei raised his hands in victory only to-

" **Ten seconds kid, you did it...but-** "

[Reset!]

"Goh?!" Issei finally felt the intensive pain on his body as he fell back...only to feel a soft sensation in his head. Issei looked up and saw the crying face of Rias. Crying tears of joy.

"Issei...of my dear Issei..."

"B-Buchou..." Issei said as he used his hands to wipe of a tear from Rias's face. As the dimension they were in returned to normal, Rias pressed her lips onto Issei's.

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

Well I'll be damned...I'm so proud of Issei. I turned my head to say something to Eiri, only to find everyone staring it me. Wonder wh-

OOOOOOOHH!

I...screamed, then slammed the table followed by explaining my past, no less than the fact I was human and technically helped Issei. I coughed and said "I'll just be going now..."

* * *

And so, I was waiting for Medea to prepare magic circle when I saw Rias and Issei flying away in a...Griffin. How romantic.

I smiled to myself as Medea said "you know...it reminds of Wally a bit..."

"Yeah...those were the days" I replied with a happy smiled. Just before I transported, I saw Eiri leaning on wall. I rolled my eyes and said "damn it Eiri..."

"Hmp, well I expected you'll be used to it but never mind that..."

I smiled to myself and said "thank you Eiri, for helping Issei..."

"I was merely landing a hand. You did the job and I must say, you've left and impression on my uncle..."

"That so?"

"Yeah. Well it's been an eventful night so I'll retire for the day. Farewell Yuu-kun" Eiri said as she left me. I smiled at her retreating back form and said "well, time to go home I guess..."

* * *

The next day, at school, none of the ORC members were present, probably taking a rest after last times incident. I was about to enter the class when I saw a strange boy standing in front of the classroom which I was. He wore the male Kuoh uniform minus the tie which was untied, and missing the blazer. Instead he wore a long black hooded jacket with long sleeves. The hood was up but I saw he had black hair which was slightly covering his forehead and slit yellow eyes, like a snake if I would say.

He was about my height, so I assumed he had foreign blood. Strange this is that, he had...a devil aura. The boy took notice of me and said "hm? Oh a student of the class?"

I pushed up my glasses and said "hello there. Are you a transfer?"

His face had a smile and said "well yes I am. Terumi Neishin. Please refer me as Terumi if you would"

I returned his smile and said "Yuuya Kobayashi" as I gave my hand for a shake. His eyes opened in glee as he said "Yuuya...as in, Eiri's Yuuya?"

My eyes soften a bit as I said "wait don't tell me, Special Squad?"

"Naw, I'm under someone else" he said as his shoulder started relaxing. I smiled and said "first time in the human world?"

"Nope. But first time in public? Yeah..." He said as he scratched his head. I took out a gum of my pocket and said "don't eat but try squishing it. I don't eat gum but I buy it for squishing purpo-"

"Nom!" Terumi went, eating it. He sweated a bit and said "sorry, I eat when I get nervous..."

I smiled and said "if it helps, try to think you are talking to air..."

He grinned as I entered the class. I sat on my sit as Rosswiesse prepared her papers. After the first bell rung, Rosswiesse took a deep breath and said "so class! As of today we have a new transfer student. Please come in if you would"

Terumi walked in a nervous state and took a deep breath. He smiled and said "my name is Terumi Neishin! I came from abroad but please to meet you!"

Then he eyed Eiri.

"HI EIRI-SENPAI!"

Eiri clicked her tongue, but it was not of annoyance nor embarassment. It was...a look of annoyance and sensing...danger?

I eyed Terumi as he scanned the room...then Rosswiesse. He actually removed his hood showing his handsome face and said "well...hello there..."

Rosswiesse blinked then said "err...hello! I'm you teacher, Ms. Rosswiesse but please refer me to Ms. Ro-"

"Are you single?"

"...eh?"

"Cause I REALLY would like to go out with you"

Eh?

Eiri choked as Rosswiesse went "EEEEEEHH?!"

* * *

Lunch came and I sat in the school rooftop, which was rare. With a canned coffe and bread in hand, I stared at the sky in a grumpy manner. Why am I grumpy?

I dunno but I don't like how Terumi acted. I bit on my bread in a grumpy manner as I saw a bird flew by in a pair. Stupid bird...just go die...

"Yuuya?"

"What?!" I replied as I turned around, and saw Rosswiesse. "Oh my god Rosswiesse! So sorry!"

She blinked, then said "wow...that was a first I saw you getting emotion ahead of you. What happened?" As she sat next to me. Now that you mention it...I never DID went into a burst before. Maybe...I was...

"Yuuya?"

"Oh sorry, just thinking" I said as I took a deep breath. Rosswiesse eyed me, "then smiled as she said " well, you can talk about it to me?"

I took a deep breath again and said "...I feel weird inside..."

She giggled and said "girl problem?"

"...sorta.."

She actually squealed and said "who's the lucky girl?!"

"Well...let's just say we met..."

Rosswiesse looked more interested and said "and?! What happened?!"

"Well...I just met her but you could say I...had a thing for her. She reminds me of my mother alot and I know we just met but...usually my gut feeling isn't wrong about it but...I feel she might be a person I...love..."

Rosswiesse furrowed her eyebrow and said "well l-"

"Rosswiesse-san!" Came in a cheerful voice. We both looked back and I saw Terumi by the roof door. He grinned and said "I need help with something! Can you come with me for a second? We can eat lunch too!"

"Well I have duties as a teacher so I'll be going Yuuya" Rosswiesse said as she stood up and left with Terumi. I swore the face he showed as he left...it was smiling.

My heart feels like it's been stabbed.

And...since when he's allowed to call her by just Rosswiesse instead of Sensei?!

* * *

I walked back home with Rosswiesse but it was silent today...except for her talking about Terumi. She kept on saying he kept on hitting on her, trying to get a date with she rejected him, but he never gave up.

She seems to giggle each time to say it and honestly, it's not amusing me. For a first time, I just replied empty to Rosswiesse.

When we got home, I made Rindo cook and went to my room. Even then, I stayed in after dinner let the others did their own thing. After everyone settled down, I came to eat my dinner alone in the kitchen. I was thinking when I heard "you know...that's a childish way to handle things"

"Shut up Eiri"

"Oh my how scary. The Spirit wielder is jealous like a kid..."

I sighed, then planted my face onto my food. "Oh man..."

Eiri just let out a small giggle and said "oh you..."

I sighed and finished my food anyway, cleaning it and took my bath where I took my shower. As I entered my room to sleep early, I saw Eiri placing a letter on my table and said "I suggest you read this letter..."

Eiri left with her weird magical seal as I opened the letter. It read-

 _ **Dear Yuuya,**_

 _ **How long has it been since we last met? I decided to visit your City for a bit. Even though it's only due to business, I think I can spare several hours to Julius and you. Hope you can make it.**_

 _ **With regards, your dearest old man, Vasco Strada.**_

Holy...shit. STRADA JI-SAN IS VISITING!

* * *

The next day, even though I was still a bit sad, I was eager to meet Strada Ji-san. I was wearing my usual outfit when Rosswiesse said "Yuuya? Are you going somewhere?"

"Ah! Going to meet my old man"

"Eh?"

"Remember when I told you my story? My teacher?"

"...Vasco...Strada was it?"

"Yeah! He's visiting today!" I eagerly said. Rosswiesse smiled softly and said "what about Rindo and Ren?"

"I told them last night, they went ahead of me this morning!"

Today was Sunday so no class. I put on my sleeve guards and mt cross necklace, not to forget my glasses, I was then prepared. I smiled to Rosswiesse and said "Wanna come with?"

"What? No thank you, I would spoil the mood for being the third part-"

"Stop right there. Dress up now"

"Eh?"

"We're going and you're coming with me."

* * *

And so with my awesome convincing powers, I have Rosswiesse in tow with me. I was really eager to meet him again making Rosswiesse say "so...what is he like?"

"Well...he's very nice and polite old man. He is also very understanding and a mature man despite his age. He knew my mother and father even before they got married"

"Is that so?" Rosswiesse said, a wind blew over her face as she placed her hair behind her ear. Honestly, she's so...beautiful...

I guess Rosswiesse noticed my staring and said "Is there something on my face?"

"ah no...it's nothing" I grinned. I was about to continue my walk when I heard-

"Well what do you know? It seems little Yuuya has grown up! And to think he has a Valkyrie for a girlfriend too..."

"Eep!" Rosswiesse jumped backward as she saw a two meter old man with grey hair, wearing priest clothing.

"Oh my god, Strada Ji-san!" I shouted in glee. Said old man, grinned and said "hello there Yuuya my boy. How long has it been since I last saw you?"

"Five years! But never mind that, how are you?"

"Well I'm fine. Taking care of stuff, the usual" he grinned. He then sets his eyes to Rosswiesse and said "and you lady, how's Yuuya? Has he been a nice boyfriend to you?"

"B-Boyfriend?!"

"Oh? Did I say something wrong?"

I went towards Strada Ji-san and said "err, she's not my girlfriend..."

"Is that so? Do explain"

"Well how about we go to Julius-san's place and talk there?"

"Well sounds nice but..." Strada Ji-san pointed at Rosswiesse. My eyes widen and said "oh my god i'm so sorry for ignoring you! Strada Ji-san, this is Rosswiesse, my housemate and friend!"

Strada Ji-san smiled and picked up Rosswiesse's hand placed a small kiss in it. "Please to meet you, Ms. Rosswiesse"

"E-Eh? The honour is all mine!"

I frowned a bit as we started walking which did not go past by Strada Ji-san, he smirked and said "jealous?"

* * *

Soon enough, we arrived at Julius-san's place where I told Strada Ji-san what I've been doing all this time. Rosswiesse seemed cool when I told I was also working for Odin, maybe she knew how much I trust Strada Ji-san.

Then soon I told what was going around Kuoh, my fight with Vali, the Rating Game...and especially Eiri and Terumi.

"Well..." He took a deep breath. "That's...quite the predicament you're in"

"Anything for Rindo and Ren. Speaking of which, where are they?"

Strada Ji-san smiled and said "I sent them to a small errand but they should be back soon"

I smiled as I stood up and saw Rosswiesse conversing with Julius and Yui-san who seems to be having a good time. Strada Ji-san placed his strong, yet gentle hands on my shoulder and said "she's like your mother huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Strada-san! We're back! Oh! Nii-chan!" Came in the cheerful voice of Rindo who walked in with small shopping bags with Roku and Ren in tow.

* * *

"And then, Nii-chan met Rosswiesse!" Rindo explained her side of story over lunch. Ren laughed and said "well anyone is more than welcome. The house is just too big for us five"

Roku nodded and said "as long as I've got a roof above my head, I'm cool"

Strada Ji-san and Julius laughed at the girls. Rindo said "speaking of which, Rosswiesse, where did you come from?"

Rosswiesse slightly choked on her food but Strada Ji-san said "I know her grandmother"

Rosswiesse's eyes widen in shock and eyed Strada Ji-san but he just winked back. I sighed at the sight, as expected, Strada Ji-san knows alot of people on the supernatural world.

After lunch, I am currently sitting on the porch of the house of Julius-san, he had a traditional Japanese house like mine only smaller. His porch, like mine, also overlooks the garden. I was sitting with my sisters, with Rindo sleeping on my lap while Ren leaning on shoulder on the right.

I smiled at the peaceful moment. Rosswiesse was having a conversation with the Strada siblings while Yui watched over them. I sighed in a peaceful manner when Ren said "...you were busy with the otherworld Nii-chan?"

I smiled at Ren as I said "so...sorry for not spending time with you guys again..."

"It's okay" Ren said as she shook her head. "Nii-chan finally has friends again. It's good for you. We're doing fine Nii-chan so don't worry"

I kissed Ren above her head and said "what would I do if I don't have you guys?"

Ren giggled, then eyed Rindo. "Can I draw on her face?"

* * *

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Rindo fumed, with a face which had been drawn at with marker. "REEEEEENN!" Rindo screamed and Ren giggled who started running. The two chased each other which was honestly funny.

I chuckled at the sight when Strada Ji-san tapped me on the shoulder. "Yuuya, I have a question"

"What is it?"

"When they're going home later, you want to spar with me?"

* * *

 **[1] Kentucky Fried Chicken, or KFC for short, reference**

* * *

 **That's a wrap folks!**

 **So here are some review replies!**

 **To Darkconvoy99: I am still debating on this. I wanna have a sorta balance Harem members towards Issei and Yuuya.**

 **To Guest: same as above. Thank you mister guest!**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: heh, yeah, Eiri is in a special force which will play major role later. In regards to Yuuya and his reincarnation, watch out, Vol 5 is where the real story begins and it's not as expected as you think on how Yuuya will be reincarnated. Thank you for the review :D**

* * *

 **Harem list!**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Raynare, Yasaka, Ophis, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Valerie**

 **Okay I lied. I re-read the Novels and fell in love with Valerie!**

 **Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Irina, Xenovia**

 **Still thinking on Issei's harem. I was thinking of Lilith on Issei but still brain storming...**

* * *

 **Thank you all folks for the support! I know this chapter is not as what you guys expected so please bear with me XD**

 **And as per final, spirits that appeared-**

 **Caster Class: Princess Medea - Fate/Stay Night**

 **Next Chapter: Vasco Strada vs The Man with Many Faces and an angry King!**


	8. Vasco Strada vs The Many with Many Faces

**Hey guys! It's me with a new update! So on this Update begins the Excalibur Arc! One more volume before my story here goes into full swing! Okay, so I'll just start now.**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Vasco Strada vs The Man with Many Faces and an Angry King?!**

"And you just let her be?!" Rindo pouted. I shrugged making Rindo pout and Ren giggle. Strada Ji-san chuckled and said "well…how's the food?"

Strada Ji-san cooked for us tonight, it was a Europe style dish which he picked up during his 'travels'

Rindo huffed and ignored me and Ren, turning her attention to Strada Ji-san as she said "this is really delicious! Where did you learn it?"

"well, I was in London at the time, doing the usual, Business, and happen to pick a cook book. I actually modified it to each of you kid's preference"

Rindo prefers her food to be spicy, Ren was sweet while I, the original taste. Well truth to be told, I'm always okay with anything so usually Strada Ji-san picks random style for me.

Anyways, Ren giggled and said "by the way, why do you always work out?"

That's right, even at this age, Strada Ji-san is seriously tall and muscular. Yui-san giggled and said "why don't YOU work out like your brother?"

Julius-san chuckled and said "Strada might have six packs but…" and lifted his shirt a bit, showing his rather round tummy. "I, have six months"

I face-palmed, Ren giggled while Rindo laughed. Strada Ji-san sighed and said "and this is because you don't want to explore life. You're so simple"

"And damn proud of it. If I wasn't like this, I would not have met Yui here"

"Oh honey~"

Ren slightly cringe and giggled while Rindo said "Eew, elderly love…"

I smiled, resting my head on my hands as I said "Well, at least they're happy. Don't you wanna be like them in the future?"

"Damn Nii-chan, why are you so wise? Are we not twins?!"

"Well…if I'm like you, I'm held back a year in school…"

Rindo pouted which made me sigh and said "Just catch up to your studies okay?" as I patted her head. She calmed down and resumed eating dinner. Ren smiled and said "don't worry Rindo-nee, I'll help!"

* * *

Eventually, Rindo and Ren left the house earlier Rosswiesse while I stayed back for…a business I had to attend to. As they left my sight of vision, I smiled and felt a small sense of glee in my chest. I looked at Strada Ji-san who smiled and said "Hold your horses Yuuya, we can't just fight in Julius's backyard"

"Huh? A fight?" Julius-san said making Strada Ji-san grin and whispered a few things to his brother. The two siblings had a small argument but in the end, the elder one won.

Strada Ji-san grinned as Julius-san sighed as he said "Follow me…"

* * *

The three of us arrived at the hidden basement of Julius-san's house. There was a machine looking thing and had a door in the middle. Julius-san smiled and said "well guys, this here is an invention which I made myself. It can open a path into another Dimension where you guys can fight with your own free will…"

"Wait…Dimension?"

"Yeah, it's a concept I got from Old Man Ophis and the big Red Guy" Julius-san grinned. I raised my eyebrow and said "…Ophis is an old guy?"

"Eh? You know of his current state?"

"Err…I think you mean 'She'"

"Huh…that's funny. It's odd knowing she's a girl now…oh well…" Julius-san shrugged and activated the device. The two doors glowed as Julius-san opened it…revealing a pocket Dimension which Ophis made herself. That's…amazing…

"Now step in there, you can go crazy if you want to!"

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Vasco Strada and Yuuya stepped into the Dimensional Pocket made by Julius, losing their colours on the process. The two grinned as Strada said "Julius, open the door within…Six hours should be fine?"

Julius eyed Yuuya as he nodded in confirmation. Julius nodded and closed the door as Strada took of his priest robe revealing an elder man who really had a toned body and was very tall at that.

Yuuya grinned in anticipation making Strada say "you're just like your Mother. Oh well, I'll give you a handicap and prepare yourself"

Yuuya grinned even more as he raised his hand and said "I won't be holding back, Strada Ji-san!"

Strada took a stance as Yuuya said "Sealing Command Spells Activate!" Making his visible Command Spells, which proceed to glow red, died down. Strada raised his eyebrow, he felt the sense of Magical within Yuuya...well...disappeared. "You just disabled your powe-" Strada asked but instantly felt a massive Magic Power from Yuuya.

"You...actually raised your Magical Reserve...is that you a new trick?" Strada commented on Yuuya's technique. Yuuya grinned and said "I'll begin my preparation for real now!" As he stretched his hand forward and chanted-

 **I am the bone of my sword**

 **Steel is my body and fire is my blood**

 **I have created over a thousand blades**

 **Accepts Pain, nor Embrace it**

 **Withstood pain to create many weapons, protecting loved ones, forever.**

 **I have no regrets. I shape my own path**

 **And so as I pray, Unlimited Blade works!**

Yuuya raised his hand at the end of his incantation as a massive bright light envelope the entire area, making Strada having to force himself to cover his eyes. After a few seconds, as soon as Strada opened his eyes, he saw himself in a very vast fields of blade with a vast blue sky, several gigantic cogs floated about though.

Strada smiled and said "I'll be damned...Reality Marble?"

"What do you think?" Yuuya grinned, stepping into view of Strada in a distance. Strada did a small clap as he said "Impressive. How long can you maintain this?"

"Well...three hours are enough...unless I sustain major injuries which will happen" Yuuya admitted, Strada grinned as he actually picked up a random nearby sword and said "very nice"

"Oh here, a blade for you" Yuuya grinned, and as soon as he said that, a sword materialized in front of Strada. That was-

"Durandal?" Strada said in amazement. Yuuya shrugged and said "an Imitation. Is that...enough for you?"

"Well my boy..." Strada said, picking up the Durandal imitation and pointed it at Yuuya "Prepare to lose!"

Yuuya grinned and grabbed a nearby knight sized sword and said "Shall we begin?"

The two mentor and student took their stance as Yuuya materialized a blade randomly mid-air, and then dropped it.

As soon as the blade hits the ground, the match, has begun.

* * *

Yuuya was first to move as he rush in towards Strada and thought " **this is THE Vasco Strada, my teacher, who never went easy. This is a much tougher fight than Vali so I must so this carefully...** "

Yuuya arrived at Strada's location and swung his sword on Strada's side with amazing speed, which could really get average people killed, however, Strada merely grinned and actually took the blade barehanded, and then crushed it.

Yuuya clicked his tongue as he stepped back but as soon as he did that, Strada already rushed in at Yuuya and raised his blade. Yuuya widens his eyes but quickly thrust his hands forward, materializing at least several hundreds of blades, shielding his entire body.

Strada grinned and slammed down the Durandal Imitation with brute force, easily cleaving the hundred swords in half. But when he did that, Yuuya wasn't there and instead was replaced by swords shooting out.

Strada stepped away my reflex and looked around him. He saw Yuuya in a distance prepares at least ten to fifty spears mid-air. Yuuya grinned, taking of his glasses as he shot the spears towards Strada, who grinned and said "too easy"

As soon as the first spear was about to hit him, Strada dodged to the side and grabbed the spear, then turned around quickly as he thrust the spear, destroying the second one. He proceeds to move forward a bit, dodging dozens of spear on the process, and then stabbed the spear onto the ground as he used it as a leaped platform.

Yuuya sets his gaze on Strada as he materialized two small knives and threw it at Strada mid-air. Strada grinned as he grabbed the knives with, and threw it back at Yuuya.

Yuuya stepped back to dodge but Strada landed on the ground and rushes into Yuuya with insane speed and smashed Yuuya on the ribs using the blunt side of his sword in a baseball manner.

Yuuya was actually sent hurling into the sky as he-

"Guuoh?!" Spat out blood. " **Oh...my god. It feels like I've been hit by a truck** "

Yuuya landed back on the ground as Strada laughed in a distance and said "Tired already?"

Yuuya grunted and said "I'll have to get creative" as he grabbed two nearby knight swords. Yuuya took a deep breath and said "Here I come!" As he ran towards Strada.

Strada grinned as he saw Yuuya running towards him with two knight swords in hand. Yuuya, while running, made two swords mid-air and shot it towards Strada who easily grabbed the swords and crushed it, Yuuya used the small window of opening to slash the sides of Strada but said older man merely used the Durandal imitation to block the attack. Yuuya frowned as he made five swords surrounding Strada and instantly shot it towards him.

Strada leaped into the air to dodge but Yuuya made the swords seek the target towards Strada, following him. Strada easily destroyed all five blades mid-air and landed back but as soon as he did that, Yuuya shot out torrents of weapons.

Strada grabbed a nearby sword and started slashing wildly, destroying the barrage of swords with ease. Yuuya took the chance and rushed in towards Strada's side and actually leaped with high-speed, slashing Strada in the shoulder.

As soon as Yuuya did that the barrage of swords stopped and Strada, who was unaffected by the cut, grinned and grabbed Yuuya by his leg despite he was mid-air, and did an overhead slam on Yuuya.

The boy groaned in pain but Strada pressed his attack, he threw Yuuya mid-air a bit and slammed the back of his blade once more, sending Yuuya mid-air again. Strada grinned as he imbued the Durandal Imitation with Holy Energy and shot it in a golf manner, unleashing a massive holy wave towards Yuuya.

Yuuya clicked his tongue and shot several hundreds of blades but it was no avail. With short time, Yuuya clicked his tongue and said "I am the bone of my sword. Rho Aias!" As he thrust his palm, forming a purple blooming shield with a flower with seven petals.

Instantly, Yuuya felt his arms were burning due to the massive requirement of mana to generate the shield but Yuuya nevertheless kept up his defense.

The holy blast hits the shield which made a very small crack on the first layer, wincing Yuuya. After a solid three seconds, the blast died down as Yuuya arrived back on the ground. Strada grinned, as he was preparing a second. Yuuya frowned as he groaned a bit and said "alright then, if it's a blast you want, I'll give you that!"

Yuuya raised his hand as thousands, no, hundred of thousand swords floating in the air. Strada grinned as he said "well then, try taking a full power wave blast"

Strada took a deep breath as he raised his blade above his head. He smiled and said "Here I come!" As he slammed down his sword, unleashing an even more powerful holy wave. Yuuya frowned and sends the hundred of thousand swords towards the blast, which of course was futile"

"God damn it!" Yuuya cursed. "I am the bone of my swo-"

"Sorry, Can't let you do that!" Strada who appeared on Yuuya's side, performed a powerful kick directly into Yuuya's head, and sent him flying once more

Yuuya landed and rolled in the ground, head dizzy and all. " **Oh...god...If I didn't prepare myself for that hit...I think I might have fainted...** "

Strada took a deep breath and said "Is that all Yuuya? You didn't change much after five years! Did you Stagnate?"

Yuuya frowned and barely stood up as he said "I...didn't have the time to train. I've got Rindo and Ren to take care off. I just started fighting again recently!"

Strada smiled and said "You got to push yourself a bit harder"

"Strada Ji-san...my arms are burning and...I don't think I can sustain the Reality Marble..."

Strada took a deep breath and said "so...are we done here?"

"Yeah...I guess so..."

Strada sighed and said " **Yuuya...has lack the will to fight at full strength. He...needs more than Rindo and Ren to fight for...but...he also has a trauma. I feel sorry for him** "

* * *

Strada and Yuuya left the secret basement and went towards a small room to heal up. As soon as Yuuya activated his Command Spells once more, massive surge of pain coursed through his body. Thankfully Strada was there to help.

A few hours passed and it reached 2:00am, Yuuya still in the residence of the Strada's. Strada stared at the sleeping state of Yuuya and sighed. "Yuuya...I hope you can move..."

It was then when Strada heard knocking from the main door. He raised hia eyebrow and went towards it, opening it to reveal only Rosswiesse in a grey jacket and yoga pants. She looked slightly worried and said "Oh! Um...hello Strada-san! I...uuh..."

"Want to check on Yuuya?"

"Oh...erm...yeah! I was worried when he didn't arrive back home at midnight" Rosswiesse slowly spoke. Said Elderly man smiled and said "he's inside"

* * *

"Oh...my..." Rosswiesse said in shock as she eyed Yuuya's injured state. While the physical injuries were barely seen, the blue lines on Yuuya's veins were very much visible, a sign of overusing his power. Rosswiesse slowly sat next to Yuuya and started working in his arms.

Strada smiled and said "Rosswiesse..."

"Yes?" Rosswiesse replied softly, focusing her magic reserves bit by bit, transferring it to Yuuya to restore his veins back to normal.

"What is Yuuya to you?"

"An acquaintance of course, we just met no less then a month ago"

"Do you...know of his past?"

"He told me everything. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just asking" Strada smiled solemnly. " **Yuuya...doesn't tell just anyone of his past. If he did, then she means something to Yuuya. I...can see why he's like that. Yuuya's mother was like Rosswiesse a bit...** "

It was a solid hour when Yuuya's condition was getting better. Strada suggested Rosswiese to go home which she reluctantly did, but left anyways. There, Strada did what Rosswiesse did.

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

 **Following day...**

I was on the way to school, walking with Rosswiesse. I told her what I did and I must say she wasn't pleased with it. She remained quiet the entire walk and I hated it. I'm not stupid, I know how I usually feel for people and I guess I had taken a liking to Rosswiesse.

She reminds me of mother alot...that's a stupid reason to like someone right?

Anyways, the two of us walked in the school ground, as soon as we did that, Terumi appeared out if nowhere and said "Sensei dear!" And ran towards her. I slightly scowled at his face as Terumi grinned and grabbed Rosswiesse's hands for a kiss...which of course I slapped them away.

"Respect your teachers stupid" I fumed. Terumi blinked, then did a grin as he said "I can do whatever I want because I'm going on a date with her!"

"No, I did not agree to such things" Rosswiesse dead panned. Terumi grinned and said "Well, would you like to go in a date with me!"

Rosswiesse just smiled and said "for the hundredth time, no"

...

Terumi you bastard...

How dare you make Rosswiesse smile like that?!

Terumi took notice if my frown and said "Jealous?"

"Well I never!" I fumed making Rosswiesse frown and said "Yuuya, calm down"

I sighed and stopped fuming, but then winced as my arm stung a bit. Terumi took notice of my arms and said "The hell's wrong with you?"

"Stuff..."

* * *

"And to think you actually thought you had a chance against THE Vasco Strada" Eiri commented. I took a bite out of my bread and said "yeah, me too. Such a fleeting dream"

"Don't be so pessimistic" Eiri frowned. I sighed and said "thanks for the motivation..."

"You don't sound motivated...and distracted..."

"Huh?"

"You're...jealous of Terumi's advances onto Rosswiesse aren't you?"

"..."

"Well I'll just leave it at that. I advise you say things before it's to late..."

"Late...for what?"

"...there's...a shift in the winds. Terumi!" Eiri shouted instantly, making Terumi appeared out of nowhere and said "Yo Captain. What's up?"

"...warn Wrath and Envy"

Terumi opted a serious face and said "is it time already?"

"Yes. I sense two exorcist in the distant. Lust is busy with Heaven so I'll go in her position" Eiri said as she stood next to Terumi.

Huh? Wrath? Envy? Lust? Aren't those-

"The Seven Deadly Sins" Eiri said. She eyed me as the weird magic circle appeared again as she said "you never heard of us" and then transported away. Odd...

* * *

After school, I went home with Rosswiesse. We stopped by a convenient store to get some stuff when-

"Oh god, Japanese Currency is so hard!" I heard a female voice raged. A second voice came in and said "Irina, it's only a triple digit number, it's small in Japan..."

"Eeeh?! Pounds much easier to count!"

I sweat dropped and said "Foreigners..."

Rosswiesse suddenly halted her tracks, then hid her face. I raised an eyebrow and whispered "what's wrong?"

"...Exorcists..."

My eyes widen and turned around, I saw two figures in cloaks, attempting to count some money. I whispered "Let's leave"

Rosswiesse nodded until-

"...Yuuya-kun?"

I turned around and said "...Sona-kaichou..."

That's right, Sona-kaichou of the Sitri Clan.

Of all times, why now?!

"What...are you doing here?" Sona-kaichou asked, then eyed the Exorcists. Before she assumed, I said "I have no relation towards them!"

Apparently, my voice was a bit loud so the convenient store, which happened to be only us it, stared at me.

Wait...why is there no humans here?!

The two exorcists looked alert...except for one. One of them approached me and said "...Yuuya?"

"Eh?" Me, Sona-kaichou and Rosswiesse went.

Opening the hood revealed a girl with blue hair and a streaking green line it and had dark yellow eyes.

My eyes widen in shock as I said "...Xenovia?"

"Oh my god, it is you!" Said Xenovia, actually jumping onto me and hugged me.

* * *

"So...you were a drop out of Exorcist School and the Senior of...these two? No offense for the rudeness" Rosswiesse commented. Apparently, the situation avoided conflict and here we are, in a cafe like any normal day.

Xenovia nodded and said "Yuuya here was a natural talent...but he drop out mid-way"

I shrugged and said "Got Rindo and Ren to take care off"

"They're still with you?!"

"Yep"

Xenovia smiled and said "I'm glad to know you're okay"

"Me too" I grinned. "Ah, where are my manners? Xenovia, this is Rosswiesse and the Kaichou of my school, Sona"

Xenovia eyed Rosswiesse and Sona-kaichou oddly, then said "and this is Irina Shidou, my partner"

"Hello there! Nice to meet you!" Said a chestnut hair coloured girl with purple eyes. I smiled and said "Nice to meet you- BITCH!"

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

In an instant, Yuuya's...entire appearance took change. He now had blonde hair and green eyes. However, he also lost his height and stature as a man...is now a woman. clad in blue elegant armour but held a furious face.

"Eh?" Rosswiesse went again, taking a full minute to register what happened. Yuuya...turned into this short beautiful girl.

Xenovia and Irina finally hit reality and took an offensive stance as they said "who are you?!"

"Who am I? I am one of Yuuya's Spirits, who else would it be?" Said the Spirit in an angry manner. Rosswiesse scratched her head and said "and...where is Yuuya ?"

"In his inner world, but never mind that. I, came here to talk to these two of an insult to me" said the Spirit as she jabbed her thumb in a rude manner to Xenovia and Irina. The two girls blinked and said "Insult? We don't even know you!"

"I believe you're using my...swords. Excalibur...Destruction and Mimic was it?"

Xenovia and Irina this time growled a bit as Sona widens her eyes. Xenovia frowned and said "Your...swords. How is that possible while we are holding it here?"

The Spirit frowned and manifested an ethereal like sword and said "those swords you guys are using...are an insult to me!"

"Huh?"

The Spirit made her sword dispersed and placed her hands in a chest in a proud manner and said "I am King Arthur of the Arthur Legend. I am the King of Britain and the owner of Excalibur: The Sword of Promised Victory! The fact that you're using those swords insult me!"

The girls widens their eyes in shock at the news.

Xenovia remained quiet and said "you...didn't know of your Sword's destruction?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Yuuya's Inner World**

 **Yuuya POV**

"God damn it, Gilgamesh, open the damn door!" I shouted, pounding at a massive Golden Door in the middle of a vast field of swords with an endless blue serving as the sky. I heard a voice inside the door saying "whatever..."

"Open the god damn door!"

"Gilgamesh, be nice to the young Master and open the door"

"Karna?! Is that you?! Open the door please!"

"As you wish. Gilgamesh, please release Enkidu from the door"

"And let the Mongrel if a Master in here? No way"

"You do realize it is HE who shaped the Inner World like this. We are inside him after all"

There was a solid minute of silence, before the gates creaked, leading into an entirely different room. This is the Core of my body, where my Spirits resides. This is currently the 'Main' room, serving as a living room of sorts.

I shaped it into an ideal area where my Spirits can take comfort. It comes with a really long couch, with a massive TV, yeah I know, TV in my head. It's for the Spirits! Anyways, the dinner area was really long and the place itself is spacious.

There Main room is finished with several doors on a nearby wall. It reads-

ASSASSIN

CASTER

ARCHER

BERSERKER

LANCER

RULER

SABER

RIDER

INNER CORE

Ah yeah, those doors. When not in the Main Room, the Spirits can reside in their 'domain' on each respective class. I smiled at the sight of this area. It's been a solid three years since I've last visited this place.

I smiled and turned my head towards the door where I saw a man with white unkempt hair and blue eyes. I smiled and said "Karna! It's been a while!"

"It has been a while too, young Master, still healthy as ever"

I grinned and said "thank you"

Said Spirit smiled, then frowned as he sets his gaze to Gilgamesh, who was sitting casually in the couch.

"Do you have something to say?" Karna frowned. Gilgamesh shrugged and said "Hello Mongrel of a Master"

I sighed and said "Nice to meet you too Gil-chan"

"Bastard..."

I huffed making Karna say "I assume you came here due to the fact Arturia has taken off?"

"Yeah..." I scratched my head. "She's angry over a small reason"

"Well...she can be prideful...but I never seen her like this" Karna admitted in a serious tone. "Does she know her sword is destroyed in this universe?"

"Oh yeah...I keep forgetting you guys are from distant worlds...but I DID told her of this news..."

"It just happens that my Other Self is too stubborn to believe it..." Said another voice. It was soft so it's female. I turned to look at the left where I saw a girl with very pale skin and pale blonde (?) Hair and eyes. While usually in a black shrouded in her black armour, she wore a black gothic outfit in her casual state.

"Arthuria...Alter?"

"It's been a while Master. How do you fare?" Said Arthura (A) with a soft smile. I smiled back and said "It's been a while. How do you do?"

"I'm doing fine..."

I smiled at her. The Arthura's are one of my most powerful Spirits, along side Karna and Gilgamesh. Arthuria (A) pointed at the door saying 'INNER CORE' and said "I believe...Avenger wants to meet you"

Ah...Avenger...

The embodiment of All Worlds Evil. One who was deemed to host the Worlds wish. One who is also called...my Other Self.

* * *

 **No reference used in this Chapter**

* * *

 **Review Replies~**

 **To withdranwmadness000: yeah I know, I was disappointed at myself at the Rating Game, even more so at this Chapter :/ thank you for the review anyways XD**

 **To Abel: god damn! I forgot all about Le Fay and her fangirl for Issei XD thanks for reminding me dood/gurl!**

 **To San: hmm...this is really good suggestion. Kunoun as in Kunou right? Thanks to this suggestion, I see an awkward Scene as her mother is in her daughter's crush, elder friend XD**

 **To Dana: Thank you very much!**

* * *

 **Harem list :3**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Yasaka, Raynare, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Walburga, Ophis, Lilith**

 **Yes folks, I'm adding Lilith. I have taken the liberty to read the novels once more to plan their interactions.**

 **Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay**

 **I need suggest for Issei as Yuuya, at the end of Vol 5, will gain a massive Harem boost :P**

 **Also, debating on Kuroka, on one hand, she wants Heavenly Dragon baby. I need some planning if she is to go to Yuuya.**

* * *

 **That is all folks!**

 **So sorry if this felt rushed and boring, I've go to go to the Hospital soon so sorry if the story sucks and gets boring!**

 **Next time on Highschool DxD: Inner World, Other Self and Rejection!**

 **As per finale, Spirits that appeared-**

 **Saber Class: King Arthur/Arturia - Almost all Fate series/Route/Game**

 **Saber Class: King Arthur/Arturia (Tyrant/Alter/Dark Version) - same as above minus Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Zero**

 **Lancer Class (of Red): Karna - Fate/Apocrypha and also in Fate/Extra CCC - Launcher Class**

 **Archer Class: Gilgamesh - same as Saber/Arturia**


	9. Inner World, Other Self and Rejection!

**Hey guys it's me with an update, and first update in the hospital! Well never mind that, anyways, this chapter is pretty bad so I am so sorry if you hate it! Right so, I'll just start!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Inner World, Other Self and Rejection!**

Karna eyed me and said "are you sure you're going in there?"

I nodded and said "I need to see the damages she did last time. I heard you guys used you Noble Phantasm?"

"It was tough though..." Karna admitted, scratching his head. "She's YOUR Servant, she manifested your powers so...it's like fighting you only it's with All World's Evil in there..."

"Hmm...that sounds bad. How did you...at least calm her down?"

"A Gate of Babylon and a Vasavi Shakti up that bitches ass did the job" Gilgamesh added his two cents.

"Language!" Karna said.

I sighed and said "anyone...stuck in there?"

"Lucky for us, we all escaped before she even got out"

I nod my head and said "Thank you for the information. I need to visit her myself. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"10 years is pretty long..." Karna added. I smiled and said "I'm going in now..."

"Do you need any of us to follow you?"

"It's fine, I trust her..." I said as I walked towards my Inner Core Door and pushed it open...although as soon as I did, black tentacle thing grabbed me inside and closed the door.

* * *

 **Back in real world...**

 **3rd Person POV**

"..." Saber, who heard of the news of her Sword's destruction in this Universe, is currently crying/raging while Rosswiesse is comforting her. Sona left earlier to go somewhere while the two exorcist stayed with the Valkyrie and Heroic Spirit.

"How could...how could...Excalibur be destroyed?! It's supposed to be the most powerful Holy Sword!"

"Well...I'm sorry..." Xenovia said.

Saber stood up said "You know nothing! WAAAAGH!" As she used her magic burst and ran away in high speed.

* * *

 **Back in Inner World**

 **Yuuya POV**

And so...here I am. Currently tied up into a wall full of black...slime things. I looked forward and scanned my area. It was an eerie area full of the black slime things surrounding the vicinity. There was massive chains serving as the sky, all tied down onto a female ahead of me.

She had really long white hair and red eyes, flawless pale skin and wore a black stained dress. Ah...so this time, she picked THIS form...Irisviel was it?

Avenger grinned and said "Master...I can hear your thoughts. What's wrong? Do you not like this form? Do you prefer this?" As she covered herself in the black...slime mud thing and came out into a form of...Rindo, only wearing a black dress with red lining.

I frowned and said "I think I prefer anyone besides my Family..."

"Aren't I your family too?" She said in a sad tone, turning back to her previous form. I smiled and said "of course you are. You're special..."

"Is that so?" She slithered near me, placing herself upside down in front of me. "You know...I didn't like it when that Hakuryuukou guy beat you...why didn't you use me instead of Siegfried hmm?"

"You would have taken over me and killed that man for so much as just touching me"

Avenger giggled and cupped my face with her upside down hands as she said "I missed you"

"Yeah me too"

"Hmm..." Avenger went, staring at my face. "When can I leave?"

"You can leave...until you learn to not kill the other spirits"

"But all you need is me! I am your main Spirit! I am you! We have the same powers! Why need the likes of other spirits while you can use me?!"

"That's why. I'm sorry to say this but they too are my family and I love them as much as I love you"

Avenger frowned and dropped down, standing normally. She placed herself in my chest and said "can't we just die together and leave peacefully?"

"I've got Rindo and Ren to take care off..."

Avenger lifted her head and eyed me intently. She sighed and placed back her head onto my chest, releasing me of my bonds. I smiled and patted her head as I said "to all us in this body...you're not All World's Evil. You're family..."

She sighed and released me from her embrace and said "It's time you go back?"

"Yeah...wanna come with me?"

"Huh?"

"To meet the others of course..." I smiled. She looked down and said "I'll...stay here for a bit..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...See you soon...Master..."

I smiled as she lifted her hand, showing an exit as I left her, but not before waving at her to which she smiled in response.

* * *

As I left my Inner Core, I was instantly pulled by Karna as he shut the door. He looked at me and said "are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine. I suggest you stop treating Avenger like a monster..."

Karna eyed me as if I was mad but I return with a serious gaze. He nodded and said "I'll try my best"

I nodded in response and looked ahead...where I saw Arturia...

Huh?

"Eh? Normal Arturia?"

Arturia set's her gaze on me with a pout and said "I hate this universe's Excalibur..."

"I swore I told you the story..."

Arturia just sighed and said "...somebody pulled my Ahoge..."

* * *

 **Real World**

 **3rd Person POV**

"Oh my god, I just tried to reach for her and suddenly I...think I pulled her hair...and she turned to this?!" Xenovia said as she sets her gaze onto Saber Alter, who is currently sitting on top of a tower...with a burger in hand.

Irina sighed and said "your...Senpai's power is weird..."

"I didn't even know he had this power! Yuuya only used this...'Trace' thing!"

Rosswiesse frowned and said "currently, we should try to get her down. What if someone sees her?"

The three girls nodded. Rosswiesse said "excuse me...King Arthur?"

"Call me Saber..." Saber Alter said, taking a bite out if her burger. Rosswiesse sweat dropped and said "If you don't mind...can you come down here?"

"No"

"Even if I gave you a burger?"

"No"

Rosswiesse sweat dropped again but Xenovia said "I've got..pudding?" As she took out a small carton of pudding from her cloak.

Saber Alter jumped down, rudely snatched the pudding, used magic burst to leap back onto the tower, then ate the pudding.

Everyone sweat dropped and said "she's so...picky..."

Saber Alter ignored the three girls...until she started fidgeting. She shook and then dropped her head...

Rosswiesse looked worried until her body posture rose, her hair turning brown and wore normal clothes...changing back to Yuuya.

* * *

"Oh damn it...stupid Gilgamesh...he kicked me down!" Yuuya raged, walking back to the three girls. Xenovia frowned and said "Yuuya, what was that all about?"

Yuuya scratched his head and said "my powers...I thought you knew about them?"

"No I didn't" Xenovia frowned. Yuuya just sighed and said "really, Sorry for not telling you...but if I may ask...why do my face feels like it's been crying, secondly, I feel like I've just ate something and finally, my legs are burning. Everyone knows I suck at using magic..."

"Well there's a story to that..."

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

"Oh...so that's what happened..." I said, scratching my head. "Sorry if Saber caused you trouble"

"Luckily, no one saw it. Ever wonder people disappear when there's something amazing going on?" Xenovia said. I rolled my eyes and said "TELL me about it. Last time that happened I lost someone dear to me and got my legs pierced..."

Rosswiesse and I, with the Exorcist Duo stopped at the front of my house and said "so...I'm guessing you want to visit in?"

Xenovia shook her head and said "Sorry, we've got out tasks"

"Oh okay, see you sometime I guess?"

The two girls nodded and said their farewell, however, before they left us, Xenovia said "oh by the way, Maria is still keeping your robes and Black Keys for you"

...

Maria?

M-Maria?!

My eyes widen in shock.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"MARRRRIIIAAAA!" Yuuya shouted in a hysterical manner. The three girls widens in shock Yuuya's eyes rolled back and passed out.

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

 **Unknown Location**

As the man withdrew himself from me, he sighed in content and said "Maria-chan, that was the best!"

I smiled and said "I'm flattered and thank you so much Bishop Nikolas. Are you sure the Church officials won't catch you here?"

"There's no way. I've got it secure-"

His speech was halted when the door nearby started banging. "Bishop Nikolas! In the name of the Church and for staining the name, I order you to open this door!"

Nikolas cursed and put back his clothes as he said "we've been caught!"

"The deal Bishop" I smiled in a sweet tone as I casually rose up and cleaned myself. I brushed my black hair as I said "where are the papers?"

"They're with me! But we got no ti-"

"I can protect you"

He sighed as he took out some paper in his robes and placed them in front of me. "Here are the papers. They will reveal one of the Abandoned Grigori Research Facility where subject #7 is held at"

I smiled and opened said paper where it showed a map leading to a distant location, deep within the forest of an area in Europe. I smiled at the paper and placed it calmly in front of me, I wore my white thigh high boots with small heels and wore back my white dress as I smiled and said "Thank you for the time Bishop. I'll see you in the other side"

He looked confused but suddenly gagged as a pillar of ice pierced though his scrotum area and follow up as it pierced through his head. Blood splattered around, staining my dress and face but I grinned in glee as goosebump were felt on my arms.

No less than a second, the door burst open and three man in church garbs came in as they said "Bishop Niko- OH Shit?!"

I smiled and licked my blood stained cheeks as I said "came to play with me boys?"

And the last thing they saw was white, just like my eyes. I gave them what they wanted.

Their Absolute Demise.

* * *

I left the destroyed and frozen city as I licked my lips. I looked onto the dark sky. The stars...reminds me of the days with...HIM...

Soon...I will get back my...no...our daughter.

And I will rid of that Wally pest and you shall be mine and mine alone...my dearest Yuuya. I giggled as my memories drifted onto a memory which I treasure forever...

* * *

 **5 Years Ago**

 **Unknow Location**

 **"Ah! AHA! AHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The underage girl screamed in pleasure as she felt the warmth release inside of her. She quickly stood up and screamed onto her victims face "THERE IT IS YUUYA! THERE IT IS! WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!"**

 **The young boy sobbed and curled onto the floor as the girl said "You must be happy that you're crying right?! I love you too! I love you Yuuya! I LOVE YOU YUUYA! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU-"**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 **Kobayashi household Residence**

Rosswiesse looked sadly as Yuuya who was sleeping with an uncomfortable face. Xenovia was next to Rosswiesse while Irina, left with Xenovia's orders, to go do their mission. Xenovia frowned and said "I have...never seen him like this..."

" **This...is just like last time. Did he have another trauma?** " Rosswiesse thought.

Xenovia frowned and said "Irina...just contacted me. I must go now"

"It's fine, I'll take care of him" Rosswiesse smiled. Xenovia nodded and said "thank you. I'll be leaving now" and with that, she left.

Rosswiesse sighed in sadness at Yuuya's condition when-

"Cold water..."

"Huh?" Rosswiesse went as she turned around and saw a woman with white hair, red eyes and wore a black stained dress.

"I said, get cold water. And a towel while at it"

* * *

Rosswiesse placed the wet towel into Yuuya's forehead and chest at the request of the woman. The woman smiled happily as Yuuya's face softness onto a more relaxing expression.

Rosswiesse blinked as the woman said "Avenger..."

"Huh?"

"My name is Avenger"

"Oh...hello there. My na-"

"I know who you are. I am Yuuya's Main Spirit..." Avenger said, eyeing Yuuya's sleeping form. Rosswiesse only nodded in response as they shared an awkward silence. Avenger then looked up at Rosswiesse and said "What is Yuuya to you?"

"Huh?"

"What is Yuuya to you?" Repeated Avenger. Rosswiesse scratched her head and said "a friend of course"

"Is that all?"

"Yes. I do not know him that much yet...so I can't say that I have anything for him" Rosswiesse said, sitting in a straight posture now.

"And if he were to confess?"

"I would reject him..." Rosswiesse said with brutal honesty.

"Ah..."

"?!" The two girls went. They looked at Yuuya and saw his eyes open, although shock was within them. Rosswiesse blinked as Yuuya said "Is...that so?"

Avenger merely eyed Yuuya, then Rosswiesse, then at Yuuya before disappearing. Yuuya slowly rose from, removing the towels and putting them aside and placed his shirt back on. The two young people shared an awkward silence before Yuuya merely stood up and walked towards the garden area.

Rosswiesse sighed a bit before walking towards Yuuya and sat next to him. She took a deep breath and said "...Is that true? Do you like me?"

Yuuya smiled and eyed the night sky, slowly turning to dawn as he said "you know...what Avenger said is actually true..."

"Then...I guess you know my answer..."

Yuuya raised an eyebrow and said "why the sad tone?"

"Huh?"

"Look Rosswiesse, what you said is final. Done. And yes, being rejected sucks and it hurts so bad, even now!"

"But..."

"It is because I've gone through alot in my life that...I can sort of handle this. I know this kind of methods can seriously destroy a person's personality from the inside out but girl, I'm not letting a simple rejection destroy me like some kind of cheesy drama"

Rosswiesse blinked at Yuuya and said "so...what are we?"

"What you just said. Friends. I would rather be much standing by you rather than not be near you at all. Hell, being behind you is enough for me. I know that this is awkward and all but please, I beg of you, do NOT let this destroy our friendship okay?"

Rosswiesse blinked again.

Yuuya groaned and said "look..." As he turned to face Rosswiesse and let his hands out. "If I may, can I be your friend? I never really got the chance to ask..."

Rosswiesse blinked again, then smiled softly as she said "I would...really like that..."

As the two shake their hands, Yuuya said "I still like you. But I won't pursue you"

Rosswiesse sighed a relief as she let go of Yuuya's hands.

Yuuya grinned and said "and remember Rosswiesse, I really appreciate this friendship. Not much people knows of my past. I guess you're the first outsider to know..."

Rosswiesse smiled and said "Thank you Yuuya..."

"Your most welcome. Now let's forget this and put it all behind us okay? I too will try to move on..."

Rosswiesse smiled at Yuuya's kindness...which was put to halt when Yuuya's stomach grumbling.

"..."

"..."

"...I'm hungry. Breakfast?"

* * *

 **No Reference used here...except a hidden one. Can you guess?**

* * *

 **Review Replies :D**

 **To Danielcabeza59: not yet, but soon. Trying to think of a scenario :P**

 **To withdranwmadness000: yeah, but Xenovia and Yuuya is more of a Brother and Sister relationship. And, lol, glad you liked the reaction XD. Now regarding Kuroka, still brainstorming, I think I'll have the conclusion by the next Chapter.**

 **To Sangoku, Dana and Abel: simple reviews like this makes me laugh. I really love the people who took the time to review this story so thank you all!**

* * *

 **Harem List :O**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Yasaka, Raynare, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Walburga, Ophis, Lilith**

 **Again, brainstorming for Kuroka**

 **Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Kunou (this is debatable. She's a girl XD although Ophis and Lilith are considered too...)**

* * *

 **That is a wrap up folks! I know this is shorter than usual and it sucks but this single Chapter is one of the most important one ever! Just watch as my story takes a full swing XD**

 **NOTE: You can PM me if you have questions, or drop in a request at the review or whatever pleases you!**

 **As per finale, Spirits~**

 **Lancer Class (of Red): Karna - Fate/Apocrypha and also in Fate/Extra CCC - Launcher Class**

 **Saber Class: King Arthur/Arturia - Almost all Fate series/Route/Game**

 **Saber Class: King Arthur/Arturia (Tyrant/Alter/Dark Version) - same as above minus Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Zero**

 **Avenger Class: Angra Mainyu - Fate/Zero - Fate/Stay Night - Fate/Unlimited Blade Worka - Fate/Hollow Ataraxia**

 **Hmm...did I get Avenger right?**

 **Anyways tune in next time on Highscho DxD Nobility-**

 **Chapter 10: The Contact and The Plan?!**


	10. The Contact and The Plan!

**Yahallo people! It's me again with a new update! I wasn't too sure of this update but I do hope you guys like it! Oh by the way before you start, I THINK I finally got to know how to make a poll and it's in my profile, regarding Maria so check it out...If I did it correctly XD**

 **So I'll just start now.**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Contact and The Plan?!**

 **Following Day**

Odd...

As I ate my bowl of cereals, I really had a smiling face the entire time. I guess getting rejected was suppose to make me feel down in the dumps? I don't think so...

I feel...really happy for some reason, it's like a heavy feeling in my chest has been lifted. I smiled to myself when-

"Nii-chan is smiling the entire morning. Did something good happen?" Questioned Rindo. Roku shook her head and said "naw...I think he had a nice fap session..."

"...come again?"

"Nothing!"

I squinted my eyes at Roku who merely grinned. I rolled my eyes and said "whatever. Just had a nice morning is all..."

As if on cue, Rosswiesse walked in, who finished her bath and wore her suit, ready to go. She smiled and said "alright then, shall we go?"

The three of us siblings nodded while Roku said "have fun at school!"

* * *

On the way, I walked beside Rosswiesse as per usual routine but I sensed an awkward aura. I just smiled and gently place a hand on my shoulder and smiled at her. She sighed in relief and walked ahead of me in a faster pace.

Rindo went to walk at Rosswiesse's pace while Ren went to my side and said "Nii-chan...did something happen between you two?"

I merely smiled and patted my little sister's head and said "nothing happened"

* * *

It was during school time I saw Eiri was absent. Then again, where IS she, she's not appearing since yesterday! By now she would say-

"I'm surprised that you're handling the rejection well..."

Yeah! Something like tha-

WAIT A MINUTE!

"Glad you noticed me Yuu-kun..."

"Eir- HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. I turned around Eiri, which was normal, what shocked me was her condition, she had a bandage on her right arm and left leg, another bandage on her eye and is using a walking stick.

"What...happened to you?"

"I sense your worry but do not be alarmed. Let's just say I manage to fend off the stupid ice doll...and the fucking flaming dragon..."

"You don't swear alot...so it must mean that something happened to make you lose your cool?"

"No, it's not that. You could say I'm like you. I don't mind if I lose, but I really hate the feeling of it..."

"Is that so..."

"It is true Yuu-kun. Taking on the Eternal Ice Princess and The Holy Cross at the same time isn't easy you know...I almost lost my eye!"

"Holy...cross...wait why are you fighting in the first place?"

"Duty"

I sighed and said "I'll go get a wheelchair from the clinic"

"That...would be nice. My legs are killing me"

As I walked towards the clinic, I can't help but shake the feeling those titles Eiri mention sounds familiar...

Oh well, it CAN'T be people I know right?

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **One day ago - unknown POV - Europe, deep within a forest**

 **As I looked ahead, I saw Maria going out with her daughter. It was funny as the daughter had black hair like her but had her father's soft brown eyes...although they were soulless in her current state.**

 **I was about to approach them when-**

 **"Hoo...it seems I arrived late..."**

 **I smirked at the sight of a beautiful silver haired girl in a black combat armour coming down from the sky.**

 **"You...are of the special squad..." Maria said with a scowl. What a crazy bitch isn't she?**

 **Her daughter was asked to run away...in my direction. I grinned as the girl soon bumped onto me as I said "hello there little girl, are you lost?"**

 **"YOU!" Maria screamed, taking notice of my appearance. "Walburga!"**

 **"Hello dearest Maria, so nice to see you" I smiled, then set my gaze onto the silver haired girl. "And I know you, Eiri was it?"**

 **"I'm flattered that you know me...Walburga. And you are Maria correct? To think two of my targets here...Azazel and Sirzechs owes me for this..."**

 **"Tch..." Maria frowned, and with her tongue clicking, a three meter doll made out of ice appeared behind her. Eiri smiled and said "Yuuya"**

 **My eyes widen at the mention HIS name while Maria halted her movements.**

 **"Yuu...ya...you know of him?!" Maria demanded. Eiri shrugged and said "I am but a friend. Do you guys not miss him?"**

 **"I still yearn for him!"**

 **"I do not have anything left for him" I replied. He was weak, pathetic and is not worth of my time..**

 **"Why...do you keep his ribbons?"**

 **"?"**

 **"One of the ribbons on your head...it was from Yuuya was it not?"**

 **I merely smirked as purple flames surrounded me. "Enough talk. I came here for two heads. Maria and her Daughter...but it seems you've made my list as well..."**

 **Maria frowned and said "I'll be taking both of your heads!"**

 **Eiri seemed calm and "to fight the two of you...is an honour. I'll see you in hell"**

 **"Not if I send you there first"**

* * *

 **Present**

 **Yuuya POV**

After an entire day of being ordered around by Eiri, I am currently sitting on the canteen with her for lunch. I just noticed she was a bit shy when it comes to asking people for help. She's like Rindo I guess, an independent woman.

Anyways, I was eating lunch when I saw a serious looking Rias walking towards me. It was not a pissed of serious face, more like concern of sorts.

Rias walked up by me and suddenly relaxed her shoulder, prompting me to say "woah, calm down. take a sit, you look stressed!"

Rias nodded slightly weakly and sat across me as she said "...exorcist..."

"Hmm?"

"The two exorcist. I assume you know of them?" Rias said in a slightly tired tone. Eiri gave her some water which Rias thanked for as I said "well first things first, calm down and clear your head. Now as for the exorcist, yes, I am aware of them, one of them is my Junior back in Exorcist school..."

Rias looked a bit worried but I said "Oh do not worry, I am not on anyone's side. I'm just a simple neutral magician..."

Rias nodded and said "I...just wanted to clarify that..."

I squinted my eyes and said "there's...something else isn't it"

Rias nodded and said "I won't lie Yuuya. This...concerns Kiba..."

Kiba? What's wrong with him I wonder?

And so as I asked Rias, she told me of Kiba's past. "Kiba...was a survivor of the Holy Sword Project...and he has vengeance for people who uses Holy Swords...or anything related to it..."

"Including me?"

"Eh?"

"I told you, I have Spirits within my body. I have more than one Holy Swords you know..."

"Wait..." Rias commented. "You can...wield Holy Swords?"

"Unlike others, I'm like my Junior. I am a natural born Holy Sword wielder...and this is NOT because of my Spirits. But unlike her, I do not have a Holy Sword of my own so I mostly borrow it from my Spirits..." I explained.

Rias nodded with a serious face but I said "I think it's best not to tell Kiba for now..."

"I agree with that. A note of word though, the Exorcist are coming to the Clubroom today, I would really appreciate it if you would be there. Not for me but for Kiba, I don't think he's in the right state of mind right now..."

I nodded and looked at Eiri who shrugged and said "I'll follow you..."

* * *

And so here I am, pushing Eiri onto the ORC. I arrived and slowly knocked the door. The door opened and coming onto view was Akeno. Informed by Rias, she nodded and let us in...where I saw the two exorcist, Irina and Xenovia sitting across Rias and Issei.

Xenovia saw me and said "Yuuya?"

"Yo" I waved. I pushed Eiri onto a spot where she can see everyone as I stood by her. The atmosphere, for the others, were awkward suffice to say. Me and Eiri are here only to observe...unless Xenovia does something dumb of course.

Anyways, Xenovia squinted her eyes and eyed Eiri in a cautious manner but I said "she's a friend. Yes she's a devil but she plays no role in this. Don't you bring her in"

Xenovia merely nod her head and continued her talk with Rias. Apparently, they were saying that the Excalibur's were stolen from the Church's. I sort of snorted which did not go pass by Eiri who said "ah...I forgot. You have the Complete version within you correct?"

I nod earning a small smile from Eiri.

"This is Excalibur" Xenovia explained. She explained it was one of the now Seven Fragments of the remaining Excalibur, which was destroyed in a war long ago.

" **I'm not happy with this...** "

Yes I know Saber but PLEASE try to hold it in okay? There will be a time where you can show off to everyone you have the most badass Holy Sword in history.

After Saber left my thoughts, I saw Irina taking out her Excalibur, 'Mimic' version if I recall.

HA! so small and weak!

Oh god damn it, Saber stop hijacking my mind...

" **Can't help it...** "

Saber Alter, if you would please keep an eye your counterpart? Mordred, watch your mother while you're at it!

" **Okay...** "

Anyway, Xenovia continued to explain that the Holy Swords were stolen and escaped to this very city. Odd...why would they choose this city?

Kiba had a killer face to which I slightly felt sorry for. I know how you feel bro. Rias sighed and rubbed her temples and said "I guess I have alot going on here. Why would they choose this place of ALL places in the world?"

"And we believe it's done by one of the highest members of Grigori" Xenovia added. I raised my eyebrow in amusement as Eiri said "hoo...Grigori? Azazel has a lot of thing going on..."

"How...do you know that name?" Xenovia asked. Eiri smiled and said "my work makes me go to lots of places my dear. I know what others know and what they don't know..."

Xenovia frowned at the statement.

After a small talk some more with Rias, Xenovia said "and I order you to not get involved"

Rias raised an eyebrow and had a serious tone as she said "excuse me? Are you having an imagination that we Devils are to work with the Fallen Angels? I, Rias Gremory, vow that we will do no such things! It will stain the name of out Maou!"

Xenovia merely nod and discussed some more things. Apparently, they had one more guy in standby, only going out if Xenovia and Irina fail.

"What...extreme methods..."

"Do not speak ill intent on our beliefs" Irina retorted. Xenovia nodded and said "the Church-"

"THE CHURCH...they say..."

Oh shit, did I say that out loud?

Eiri giggled and said "oh my Yuu-kun. I keep on forgetting that you're a Christian yourself..."

Xenovia eyed me and said "you...were saying?"

"Well I don't mean to offend you but I think the Church's orders are plain stupid. You two are just going in and die like that?"

"We will not fai-"

"Bullshit" I said with brutal honesty. Irina gasped as I said "I just don't get it. The Church claims to be above all but this is just plain stupid. This is not how the Bible teach us...but I'll be blunt. Humans DID alter the Bible throughout the years..."

"How can you speak like that?!" Irina said in shock.

I shook my head and said "I'm sorry Irina but I follow the Bible, correction, the real Bible...wherever that is. My Parents follow the Bible's teaching as well but...let's be honest here...it's just humans ordering you"

"Wha-"

"The Church claims to get their swords back. The CHURCH orders the people on the world. I don't follow that and I'm sorry to say this but getting yourself killed just because the Church tells you too is stupid and foolish"

Everyone in the room looked shocked at mt statement while Eiri just giggled. I sighed and said "look, again, I'm sorry if my words offend you but I'm just...sad. Why the hell would the Church waste HUMAN lives. Sometimes I wonder if they even care!"

Xenovia relaxed her shoulders and said "it's for the good name of the church"

I frowned in disappointment and went back to Eiri's side who just smiled at me a bit.

After a brief talk, Xenovia and Irina were leaving when they took notice of Asia. Xenovia raised her eyebrow and said "...are you the one called 'Witch'?"

I sighed at this.

As Xenovia and Issei got into an intense argument, I frowned and said "guys-"

"Senpai stay out of this!" Issei and Xenovia said in sync.

I blinked while Eiri said "Yuuya...do what you have to do but know that...as of today, your actions will reflect how the Supernatural world views you."

I grinned and said "not yet Eiri. I'm only doing this as their Senpai"

As I slowly walked towards Xenovia who said "God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake-" and as I reached her-

PATTA!

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The sound if flesh being hit echoed throughout the room. Irina gasped as Eiri smiled at Yuuya's action.

Xenovia widen her eyes and felt a stinging sensation as she said "did...you just slap me?"

"I don't care if you're a woman" Yuuya said as he stood in between Xenovia and Issei. "You disappoint me Xenovia"

"Wha-"

"Didn't believe him enough? Her belief was fake? How dare you bring his name into this. Are you God?"

"No-"

"Exactly. You have no right to say that and this is coming from a person associated with the Church itself. You have not right to Judge a person. Only God can do that. I thought you were better than this"

Irina frowned and said "is that..."

"You may think whatever you want but I'm not on anyone's side. You can do whatever you want" Yuuya frowned as he pushed Eiri out with him.

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

"Hoo...to think you slapped a-"

"Eiri you know that's not the problem here"

"But still..."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm the jerk and whatever. Okay maybe I was a dick..."

"Issei WAS right. You're very...expressive. It's cute"

"Whatever Princess" I grumbled as I pushed Eiri outside the gate. "So...where's your house?"

"Hmm...it's down the block..."

I merely followed her instruction and soon enough, we arrived at...my house. "Damn it Eiri"

"Err...I swear it was this way..."

"Wait...are bad with direction?"

She coughed and said "I'll...just go with Magic..."

I merely grinned earning a small pout from Eiri who transported away with magic. I chuckled and went inside the house where Rindo was cooking dinner.

* * *

After Dinner, I was in my room when I heard-

"Nii-chan! You have a visitor!" Ren's voice came in. I raised an eyebrow and walked towards the front door.

I saw Rosswiesse following behind me as she said "I sense...magic. Your visitor are not human"

Now that she mention it, I sense the flow of magic around the front door. Two people, one VERY powerful.

I guess Rosswiesse sensed this and became cautious. I stepped outside the house and went towards the gaze where I saw a familiar looking face.

"Raynare?"

Rosswiesse looked shocked behind me but I heard a male voice saying "yo, son of Jun right?"

I turned to my left and saw a man wearing a simple suit with some buttons down, he had hair and golden bangs and was rather tall. I raised my eyebrow and said "do you...know my Father?"

"Yep, an friend of mine. I owe ALOT to him" said the man as he gave his hands to me. "Forgot to introduce myself, the names Azazel"

* * *

So let's see, how did it got to this?

I got Raynare, a former enemy now, sitting across me with Azazel, the Governer General of Grigori, the Fallen Angel Organization. He seemed chill and all for some reason, as if he knew this house.

"Damn...29 years and still not changing huh?" Azazel said as he eyed the house in amazement. I slightly widen my eyes and said "you...knew of this house?"

"Your Father and I built it. To be in fact...SEMIRAMIS!" Azazel said. I was shocked when Semiramis materialized herself as she huffed and said "and so the Governer returns..."

"Wait...you know her?" I asked. Azazel grinned and said "she's the one keeping this house like this. It serves as a...Sub-Noble Phantasm if you could say..."

"Wait...so my house is the Hanging Gardens of Babylon?"

"Partly. Semiramis merely input 54% of her power to sustain this...but I guess it dropped down to 29% when she was transferred to you. Your body was much more compatible then Jun's one. Did you know he had to collect one Spirit at a time during his youth?" Azazel said with a smile.

I returned the smile as I said "wow...I never knew..."

"But damn...Jun was never the one interested in romance...until Eiri came in..."

Rosswiesse looked at me for confirmation as I replied "Remember, my Mothers name is Eiri Kobayashi"

Azazel smiled at me but said "But I came here for a reason as well Yuuya" as he opted a serious face. I nodded and pushed my glasses as I said "so what is it?"

"I came here with a proposal..."

"What kind of proposal...?"

"Be the eyes of Grigori on this town" Azazel said bluntly. He sets his gaze to Rosswiesse and said "and I know about you. Old Man Odin can't keep secrets from me all the time..."

Rosswiesse blinked but Azazel said "now calm down here. I'm not angry or anything, just jealous is all. I'm jealous that geezer got to you faster than me..."

I sighed and said "look I-"

"I will use the entire Grigori powers to protect your sisters. I created your house so I can tweak it to have more protection"

"..."

Rosswiesse looked at me as I frowned. I looked at Azazel and said "do you...have any guarantee?"

"Hoo...so you're considering?"

"I...am neutral and you know that. I pledge myself to no one, I can act and make you feel you're like in my family...but I don't think you're a family at all..."

"You manipulative bastard...just like your Mother!"

I sighed but looked at Rosswiesse with guilt. She looked confused but soon caught up as she said "oh...I get it..."

Well...i'll be blunt. My feelings to Rosswiesse are genuine okay?

Azazel looked at me, then Rosswiesse, then back at me, and then said "well I'll be damned...you actually treat her like family?"

"Look, just give me a guarantee..."

"Fine then. I, Azazel, the Governer General of the Fallen Angel Angel Organization Grigori, swear to you that I will use all of my powers and connections to protect your household and sisters as long as I breath"

I sighed and said "...Well then...I guess I'll accept your proposal..." As I gave my hand out. Azazel looked very happy as he shook my hand and said "wonderful! Give me two days and I shall come here to tweak the house"

I nodded in confirmation. I looked at Raynare and said "not to sound rude or anything but, what is she doing here?"

"Ah" Azazel said. "She's here as a Contact"

"Huh?"

"She will be a witness to the things you do. She will report me things just as you report things to me, it will be sort of a confirmation. I know your Mother's nature, she's manupilative and I won't be surprised you'll be like that. I've got to keep tabs you know. She will record everything you do. So this can either help you in future cases or can be used against you"

"A double edge sword huh?" I said, interest gleaming in my eyes. "You're an interesting man Azazel-san..."

"I got that alot from your parents. I was, after all, best man during their wedding"

* * *

And so here I am, seeing Azazel-san off. He smiled and said "I know you have gone through alot but...I have an idea..."

"Idea?"

"For the Unity of the Three Faction. I was planning to make it on this very town"

I smiled and said "I like people like you. A man of peace"

He grinned but suddenly tossed me a bottle of pills.

"?"

"To help with your big 'C'"

"Hah! So you knew?"

"Your mother has it. She's amazing I tell you, doctors says she wont live past 20 but damn, she went to live on even longer and even gave birth to four children...if you include Rindo and you to be counted as one..."

"Well Mother and Father isn't in this world anymore. So is Ciel nee-san and Aster nii-san. I have to do what I can for Rindo and Ren"

"You're a strong person" he said as he got closer to me. He then opted a serious face as he said "look Yuuya, I will give this information so do not get freaked out okay?"

"Okay...I guess?"

He took a deep breath and said "Maria D'Alencon and Walburga is in town"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Maria POV**

I looked at the girl within the magic circle I created. I've gone through so much changes I can't even remember my real body. The last time I was in my real one was...with Yuuya. I licked my lips as my memories flashed back.

I looked at the girl who was in fear. I smiled and looked away. My...daughter is within the Orphanage now. She will understand. Soon...I will bring her to her father...

I smiled and activated the magic seal as the girl in the magic circle glowed. She screamed as I walked towards her and crawled on top of her.

"We will be one...my dearest" I smiled as I placed my lips on her.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

As the girl left the warehouse she was confused. She didn't remember who she was or what was she doing there. She was only going homewhen this crazy girl kidnapped her. She groaned at her dizzy head and walked back towards her home.

She arrived back and her parents greeted her like normal.

They were shocked at her clothes as it was bloody.

She took a bath as her parents called the police to investigate the warehouse.

She looked at her reflection.

Black hair tied into a pony tail and has bangs on her facd. Thick and beautiful eyelashes and shining beautiful black eyes.

And then she remembered. Tomorrow was a day where she will transfer onto her new school.

Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **No reference used in this chapter**

* * *

 **Review Replies :O**

 **To Wacko12: yeah, throughout this volume she's sad and grumpy**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: yep, but don't worry, he will still end up with Rosswiesse. Also about the twins thing, I think it was 'Yosuga no Sora'**

 **To Abel: well there's a poll though in my profile XD we'll see...**

 **To Sangoku and Dana: you both got it right! And yeah, Wally vs Maria...that sounds epic o.o**

* * *

 **Harem List~**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (main), Raynare, Eiri, Ophis, Lilith, Yasaka, Valerie, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Kuroka**

 **Yes, I'm adding Kuroka. It will be hard to pull of this one as she wants strong children BUT I think I can pull this off. Remember, his Harem will start with crushes but will turn to love soon or later :P**

 **Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Kunou**

 **I need a wee bit more for Issei. Yuuya will get a MASSIVE harem boost at the end of vol 5**

* * *

 **That is a wrap folks!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistake and stuff. This chapter was a bit boring but important! So sorry!**

 **I have a poll...I think. It's in my profile! It regards wether Maria should join harem or not!**

 **As per finale, Spirits-**

 **Saber Class: King Arthur/Arturia - Almost all Fate series/Route/Game**

 **Saber Class: King Arthur/Arturia (Tyrant/Alter/Dark Version) - same as above minus Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Zero**

 **Saber Class (of Red): Mordred - Fate/Apocrypha**


	11. Just Following my Kouhai

**Hello guys! It's me with a new update again! I really love the support! So instead of wasting your time, I'll just start now!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Just following my Kouhai...**

 **Rosswiesse POV**

 **Dream POV**

 **As the blood splattered onto my face, my eyes widened. The fist of the Sekiryuutei should have pierced through me...instead it pierced through-**

 **"Yuuya..." I said in shock.**

 **He grinned as blood came out of his mouth and tears off his eyes. He placed his bloody hands on the back of my head and placed our foreheads together. He smiled and said "So sorry Rosswiesse..."**

 **"Yuuya? Yuuya!" I screamed but he held me in place, even then, the overwhelming aura of the Sekiryuutei held me in place.**

 **Yuuya merely smiled and looked my straight in the eyes as he said "I'm sorry Rosswiesse..." As tears streamed down his eyes.**

 **"I love you"**

 **"Yuuya! Don't go! Don't leave me like this!" I screamed in a hysterical manner. My heart ached so bad. To never gave him a chance for love, to have hurt him this much knowing of his past...**

 **"It's not your fault. You don't love me and I respect that..."**

 **Stop it...**

 **"I...know it was my fault as well..."**

 **No! Shut up!**

 **"And...I asked too fast...without giving you space..."**

 **NO!**

 **"And...I'm sorry for everything. To leave you like this...take care of everyone for me okay?"**

 **No...no no no no no!**

 **"And...I'm sorry...for being a burden to you..."**

 **"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, THINK FOR YOURSELF!" I screamed at his face, tears streaming down my cheeks. Why...why did this have to happen?!**

 **His eyes widened before smiling as I shouted "stop being like that! It's not your fault! It's my fault! I should have given you a chance! You destroyed your own personality yourself and I could have prevented that!"**

 **Yuuya smiled and kissed my forehead as he said "that's...why I love you so much..." As his tears reached my forehead. He placed his head on my shoulders as he said "I'm...really sorry...for making you go through...this. I...love...you...Rosswiesse..."**

 **I felt his body went limp.**

 **He smiled at his final hours, leaving me in this hell as he moved on peacefully..**

 **"Yuuya?! Yuuya! YUUYA! YUUUUUYYAA! YUUUUUUUUUUUUYYAAAAAA-"**

* * *

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYAAAAAA!" I screamed as I shot out of my bed. I panted and wiped my crazy sweating forehead. I looked around and saw I was in the house. What...was that?

"Rosswiesse!" Yuuya barged in my room, scanning for something. "Is something wrong?"

I...don't know why but...I felt an aching pain in my chest. What was it? Fear? Guilt? Sadness? The dream itself was blurry to me now...but...why was Yuuya smiling and I crying?

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

"So...I was smiling and you were crying?" I said. Rosswiesse, across of me now, nodded. Her eyes were swollen from crying so much and I felt sad for her. Did...something happen to her? Or me?

I...must prevent myself for that to happen! I swear...I won't hurt her! For all we know I was evil in that dream or something...

Anyways, I smiled and said "do you remember anything?"

"No...not really..."

"Well...may I suggest something?"

"What...is it?"

"When I feel down, I do two things. One, go do a really long walk alone, and two, talk to at least two people about why you feel down. Everyone needs a talking buddy. You can do the first and second in sync as well"

She slightly sniffed and said "okay..."

"Now it can't be me...as I was in the dream. Try talking to others, like Eiri, Roku, Terumi or whatever..."

She nodded slowly as I placed a hand in her shoulder and said "it's going to be fine. I will never try to hurt you..."

* * *

And so here I am, walking towards school. I was alone as I forced Rosswiesse to take a rest today. I actually called in Eiri to help. Anyways, I was entering the gates when I saw a girl standing by it.

Instead of the Kuoh Academy Uniform, she opted a Sailor Uniform. Wrong school I guess?

She noticed me and said "excuse me..."

I walked up to her and said "how may I help?"

"Is this...Kuoh Academy?"

"Well yes, yes it is. Are you a transfer?"

"I am to be in fact...but the school hasn't sent in my uniform so I wore my old one..." She looked at the ground the entire time as she spoke. I smiled and said "do you need help with anything?"

"Just...some directions would help. I'm a 2nd Year Student..."

"Well, enter the main building and head left to take some stairs. You should see your class soon enough"

She nodded and said "thank. You are my Senpai I guess?"

"Yeah I'm a Third Year. The names Yuuya, Yuuya Kobayashi" I grinned as I gave my hand out. She shook it and said "Iroha Hanazawa. Nice to meet you, Senpaaai~"

* * *

And so here I am, at lunch, with Issei. It was rare nowadays we got to spend time together. "So I was like, 'Dress Break!' But Irina dodged it...and I hit Koneko-chan and Asia instead..." Issei said, he was telling me he got into a fight with Xenovia and Irina.

Hmm...weird Juniors I have...

Anyways, I frowned and said "Issei, you seriously need to stop thinking like that. It's like your brain is 75% filled with Oppai..."

"Correction, 89%"

"Damn it Issei" I grinned, punching him playfully on the shoulder. He grinned but said "but seriously, I'm trying..."

"Yeah I know...say speaking of which, have you met the new transfer student?"

"Oh, Iroha-chan? Yeah, she's really cute!"

"How was she?"

"Waah? You're targeting her?!"

"No, why would do that? I'm just asking..."

"Well, she's polite and an outgoing person. She seems cheerful but..."

Issei opted a serious face and continued "her eyes...looks like a distortion world in there. It's like two people in one body..."

"Well there are people like that in this world..."

"Like yours?"

"..."

* * *

Anyways, I was walking home alone, Issei said he needed to do something. I decided to go into town today to get some shopping when-

I saw Xenovia and Irina.

Eating in a restaurant like animals.

Issei, Koneko-chan and...Saji was there. What were they up to? I decided to let them be, after all, what happens is none of my concern. Of course this doesn't stop me to spy on them...but I'll do that later.

Well anyway, I made my way to the store and bought some stuff when I saw some...fuss? Apparently there was this foreigner having slight trouble counting the Japanese currency. Sounds like Xenovia and Irina when they first appeared...

The foreigner had a beautiful face I admit and wore a purple gothic dress and had ribbons on her head...

Something about her looks awfully familiar...

"Yuuya?" I heard a voice. I turned to my back and saw Raynare standing behind me. "Oh, hello there, didn't see you there..."

"I saw you in the store...and you were spacing out. Did something happen to you?"

"Nah, there was this foreigner in line wearing a purple dress-"

"What...dress?"

?

By the time I turned around, the girl was gone. Odd...

Raynare raised her eyebrow at me as I rubbed my eyes. "Maybe you were seeing things?"

"Yeah...haven't taken my daily pills yet..."

Raynare merely nod her head, although her eyes were full curiosity. I'll just leave it at that. Anyway, I said "so if I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Rosswiesse said I should go shopping for the house? She said something about your sisters cooking?"

"Ah...Rindo and Ren. Did they ask about you?"

"They did to be in fact" Raynare asked as we started walking. "Azazel-sama said in the event something like that happens, I must explain I was a..."

"A...what?"

"...a one night thing..."

I slapped myself on the face and said "I had a feeling he would suggest that. What did you say instead?"

"I said I was a friend and is moving in to your town and school..."

"And how did my sisters react to this?"

"Well, the red hair one, Rindo was it? She said 'more friends!' While the younger one was suspicious about me"

"Well my youngest sister knows of the Supernatural world so it's okay with her"

"Why...doesn't your twin know?"

"That...is a story for another time..." I said. She nod her head as we took the stuff we needed.

* * *

Eventually, after we finished, I was walking home with Raynare when she said "thank you..."

"Hmm?"

"I just...wanted to say thank you...for everything..."

"Is that so? You're welcome I guess..."

"And I'm also sorry..."

"For what?"

She bit her lip at this. "For...what I did to your Junior..."

"Say that to Issei"

She flinched when I said that and looked down onto the ground. "And...you're arm..."

"That thing? Not so important now..."

She remained quiet the entire time this time. I was slightly grinning the entire time. She's...on a good path. We'll see tomorrow...

* * *

"And that's when my friend announced it. Can I go?"

"You do realize it is still School time?" I reminded.

Rindo pouted and said "but it's to Kyoto! I wanna go with my friends!"

I rubbed my forehead and said "and what about Ren if she's left alone?"

"You're always around...well mostly nowadays"

I sighed and looked at Ren. She merely took a bite of her dinner and said "Nii-chan, I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself..."

I sighed but said "how long is it?"

"Three Days two nights..."

"...alright fine..."

Now I must say, Rindo here was invited by her friends to a trip to Kyoto for three days and two nights. I was afraid something will happen to her if she's left alone...

But Rindo's a big girl now. I'll just send one of my Spirits with her. Karna, you good?

" **I shall do my best, Master. Permission to use Noble Phantasm when needed to?** "

Permission granted.

I, this time, shut down Karna's Command Spell on my back and felt a rush of magical reserve. Ren suddenly raised an eyebrow, then smiled at me to which I shrugged at. Hey, can't be too sure right?

Anyways, Rindo said "Thank you Nii-chan! You're the best!"

"Just be safe okay? No drinking and especially no free se-"

"I get it Nii-chan!" Rindo blushed. "How could you say that so freely?"

"It's odd that you're his twin but I'm used to it..." Ren added her comment.

Rindo frowned and said "shut up! What about you? Can you do it?"

"Two things. One, I'm underage, two, I'm liked, banned by Nii-chan to do it until I'm like, twenty one..."

Rindo sighed but looked at me and said "but seriously, just relax Nii-chan, I'll be fine!"

That could be two things. One, that's a good thing...or secondly, it's a death flag.

Think positive Yuuya!

Anyway, Rindo and Ren argued on whether where should Rindo visit first. I missed this, family time. It was getting a bit rare nowadays...

 **Master, I thought you knew better. You should be grateful, they are happy you got to spend time with other people now...**

Yes Jeanne, I know but-

 **No buts. Be happy!**

I...you know...I think...you're right...

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Inner World of Yuuya**

"Master is finally getting out of his shell don't you think?" Jeanne said as her amethyst eyes glowed in a happy manner.

"Hah!" Gilgamesh scoffed. "It was his own choice to act like that. He could just move on from the incident. Yes he was hurt but 10 god damn years is long you know?"

Jeanne frowned and said "he was traumatized..."

"He got help but he chose to remember the bad side of his trauma. He choice and his choice alone he wanted to do that. He should know better..."

"If I didn't know any better..." Jeanne said. "Was that a word of encouragement?"

"Shut up woman. I wouldn't want to help that Mongrel of a Master..."

"Hah!" Came in a male voice. "So you admit he's your Master?"

"Achilles..." Said Gilgamesh with venom. "Shut the fuck up..."

Coming into the Main room was a handsome man with green spiky hair and eyes like a raptor. He was well built and wore a grey 'light combat armour with short sleeves and gloves and metal boots. He also had an orange scarf.

This is Achilles of the Trojan Legend and one of the many Yuuya Spirits, serving as the Rider of Red.

Achilles grinned and said "you're just Tsundere. Ain't I right, Hera-chan~?" As he leaned onto an arm.

The armed belong to a really tall man with a colossal, statue like build. He had black hair and different eye colour, red serving on the right and yellow on the left. This is another of Yuuya's Spirits, The Berserker Class of the Heroic Spirit, Heracles.

Heracles grunted in a happy manner earning a laugh from Achilles as he said "I know right!"

Berserker laughed and what intended to be a slap on the back, turned into a powerful smash on Achilles which sends him crossing through the room and smashed half way into a wall.

Heracles scratched his head at that which prompt Gilgamesh to laugh and said "nicely done Heracles!"

Achilles grunted and plopped his body out and said "shut up Gilgy"

"What did you say you Mongrel?!"

"I said Gilgy, got a problem Gilgy?!" Achilles taunted. Gilgamesh stood up and their foreheads locked, glaring at each other.

"Stupid Mongrel"

"Stupid King"

"Stupid Hero"

"Stupid Ego"

"Stupid Legend and died a pathetic death!"

"Stupid Legend and lost you're only friend!"

"Oh no you didn't! You did not just insult Enkidu!"

Achilles snapped at Gilgamesh's face and shook his neck and said "yes I did. Got a problem?"

"Well I never!" Gilgamesh shouted, slapping at Achilles's face. "Bastard!" The latter shouted and leaped onto Gilgamesh.

What started as a stupid argument turned into an entire room full of weapons and destruction.

Of course in all this, Jeanne and Heracles opted themselves in a sit in a corner, eating a popcorn. Jeanne smiled and said "Spirit Fight!"

As soon as she said that, the entire room was flooded with Spirits, each of them placed a bet on their respective Spirits they chose. Heracles merely grunted as Jeanne said "I know right!"

* * *

 **Back in reality**

 **Yuuya POV**

After dinner, Rindo was packing her stuff. She was leaving tomorrow at early in the morning. If I do it right, I may spy on Issei then go back to her. I wore my sneakers and said "going out for a bit!" Earning confirmation from the rest of the house.

I jogged down the street a bit before saying "alright then, Medusa, I need you..."

...

Medusa?

...

Medusa? Kojiro? Anyone?

God damn it where are you guys?!

I heard static in my head before-

 **Master...**

Heracles? What's going on? Why is there fighting in the background?

 **Heracles saw Gilgamesh fighting with Achilles...**

Again?!

 **Heracles thinks you should go in here...because Saber is taking out her sword...**

...thank you Heracles...

 **Okay...**

I rubbed my temples and stretched my hand. Summon it is...

I command you to heed my call! I invoke the Rider-Class Servant of the Heroic Spirit, Medusa!

I felt a rush of power on my body when-

"Yo Master!" Came in a male voice.

"Kojirou?! I said Rider not Assassin!"

"Ah...about that..."

"What the hell is going on inside of me?"

"Well...it first started at Gilgamesh and Achilles fighting...but someone knocked over the popcorn of Heracles. Then a chain of events happened. I wanted to stab Medea but...someone pushed me over and thus I'm here..."

I twitched an eyebrow.

"At least I have Presence Concealment!"

"You don't have that..."

"But I can cut off my presence!"

"That works too...I guess..."

Kojirou grinned and said "as long as I'm far away from the Witch, I'm fine on doing anything!"

I huffed but smiled a bit and said "let's get to work" as Kojirou nodded. I felt my hair turning to purple and so did my eyes as a longer than average katana manifested on my back. Alright, let's get to spying!

* * *

As I safely moved through the road, I was currently following Issei and his group. They were using Priest clothing in hopes to call out or attract the people who stole the Excalibur.

The search went for hours and pretty much they were cold. I decided to leave then for now, after all, it was only the first day.

As I left them, Kojirou said " **couldn't you send a familiar or something?** "

"Funny thing is that, I don't have one..."

Kojirou snickered as I rolled my eyes. I was heading home when-

" **Master!** "

!

I instantly pulled my sword and blocked an incoming attack which was behind me. I frowned as the attacker instantly went into an alley way. I frowned and gave him a chase but the guy was rather fast.

He took sharp turns in crazy speed but I followed him. He suddenly turned around as he reached a dead end and thrust his hands as he said "Ouroboros!" As a green chain shot out from his hand and had a snake like mouth at the tip.

I frowned and parried it but another one shot out. I ducked to dodge and instantly rushed forward. He grinned as he rushed towards me and took small knives resembling butterfly knives. He instantly performed a diving kick, I saw something on his leg so I assumed he had knives on them as well.

I frowned and jumped overhead but as soon as I did that, another chain shot up in front of me but I parried, again as I did that, another chain shot out behind me and finally latched onto my shoulder.

I gritted my teeth as it's fangs sunk onto my shoulder. The attacker pulled the chain towards him as it pulled my body. I frowned and prepared my blade midway and said "Hiken!"

He clicked his tongue and released me but it was to late as the moment I set my foot on the ground, I rushed towards him and-

"Tsubame Gaeshi!" I roared as I slashed and appeared behind him. The attack was a success as I saw him body receive three powerful slashes. As he fell down, I huffed...

Only to see stop at his knees.

"The fuck?" I said in shock as he stood up. His black cloak was stained with...green blood?

He turned around as he grinned and...laughed.

"Haha! Ahaha! AHAHAHAHA! YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed in a crazy manner. I frowned and prepares myself but he said "interesting! Very interesting Yuu-chan!"

...Yuu-chan?

He laughed and said "you're interesting. You're just like me!" As he took out one of his knives and threw it mid-air. "I'll see you later!" As he summoned another chain and shot it towards the knife sending him airborne and escaped.

I frowned as I saw...dark green blood dropped out?

That was...odd...

Two...different blood colour...

* * *

I arrived back home around three in the morning. I went to cover my wound and went to Rindo's room. She turns out fell asleep midway and her room was in a mess. I rolled my eyes as she hasn't finish packing. Sighing, I decided to finish what she started.

After an hour or two, the sun rose up and I heard people calling out Rindo's name. I smiled and went outside and saw several people. "Hey it's Yuu-san!" One of them said. I smiled in return and replied "Rindo's asleep so I'll wake her up now okay? Please do come in. Ren should be up by now"

The group nodded and entered and as if on cue, I saw Ren just waking up

"Nii-chan?" She said. Ren was always a morning bird so she looked fresher than average morning people. I smiled and said "Guests, Rindo's group"

"I'll go prepare tea..."

As I left them in Rens care, I went to Rindo's room and saw her drooling in her sleep. I sighed and smiled as I gently shook her and said "Rindo...wake up. Your friends are here..."

"Nii-chaan~..." Rindo said in her sleep, gently taking my arm and snuggled onto it. I smiled and softly poked her cheeks and said "wake up sleepy head..."

She slowly opened her eyes and said "Nii-chan..."

"Good morning to you too" I smiled.

She slowly smiled, then widens her eyes. "The trip!"

* * *

And so after her quick bath, she was currently drying her hair as I checked her stuff. "I have packed all of the stuff you need, clothes, undergarments and other stuff"

"Thank you Nii-chan. I've checked everything and it's all set"

"Now in your first bag, below the clothes, I have placed money. Use it in a wise manner but have fun okay?"

She got up after finishing her preparation and stood up as she kissed my cheeks as she said "you're the best Nii-chan!" As she ran outside.

I watched her entering the car of her friend as Raynare stood next to me, already up. Her friends left and said their farewells and once more asked me for permission to bring Rindo, which I of course said yes.

I did however, said-

"Anyone of you that have sex with her will have their balls chopped off"

"Oh god...that was blunt..." Sweat dropped Ren. I frowned but Rindo smiled and said "don't worry, I have my pepper spray and tazer with me"

"Good girl"

After that, they left the house and drove away. As I waved, Raynare said "you are...very close to your sisters..."

"They are all I have. I would be nothing without them..." I said as I smiled at the car.

* * *

On the way to school, I am currently walking with Rosswiesse, Ren and now Raynare. She was assigned by Azazel to join the School to cover more grounds. She will serve as a Third Year like me.

It was a quiet walk until I saw Eiri, who took notice of us, then sets her gaze onto Raynare. She walked towards me and said "so...Grigori is in it too?"

Raynare flinched but I said "calm down. She knows everything..."

Ren raised her eyebrow and said "well you've been busy..."

Eiri blinked, then said "well...I never knew you know this...deep"

"Have you seen the wounds he comes home with? I nearly blasted Nii-chan for having his arm removed!" Ren complained.

I chuckled and said "adult matters" as I ruffled her hair earning a pout from her. Eiri smiled and said "Yuuya...I have news..."

If she calls me by Yuuya, it means it's serious. I walked a bit faster with Eiri as she said "Do be careful of the young one. I heard reports of people...going after her..."

"What?"

"You are aware your sister's magic circuits are very precious?"

"I am aware of that but my house is well guarded..."

Eiri nodded but said "I shall keep an eye as well..."

"Thank you Eiri"

* * *

At class, I entered as Rosswiesse started it. Raynare was waiting outside for Rosswiesse to inform of her. As I waited, I saw Terumi, who was sitting next to me, whispered "I heard that your Sister went to Kyoto?*

"I assumed that you know this just like Eiri?"

"Oh no, I'm a lower ranking Officer than her. She's like a squad leader, I knew it because Eiri told me"

"Well in that case, yeah, Rindo went to Kyoto"

"She has a phone right? She really have to update you from time to time"

"It is important but not a must to it every second. She should have her own freedom."

Terumi nodded and said "yeah...I suppose so..."

I was about to return back to my focus on class when-

"Hows the wound on your shoulder?"

My eyes widen at the question. Terumi leaned in closer and said "this info is restricted but, there is a wanted man in the Underworld and Earth. Rumors says he's...like you"

"Huh?"

"He hosts multiple...beings in his body"

How...is that possible?

I was about to ask when a hand gently touched me on the shoulder. It was Eiri.

"Yuu-kun, that info is restricted. I do not know why Terumi is giving you this info" Eiri said as she frowned at Terumi who shrugged.

"He's a neutral guy so he can do whatever you want. You give info alot to him"

Eiri frowned but sighed and said "well...I am your Superior Officer...but I'm not an ordinary one. You are please to do whatever you want but know I will not help when you are caught"

"That's why I would rather serve under Eiri. She's like the best boss ever"

* * *

Anyway, after out chat, Raynare walked in earning a gasp from Rias and Sona. Raynare played it cool and said "hello there. My name is Raynare. Just Raynare. As of today I will be a student of the Third Year here at Kuoh Academy. Please to meet you and please take care of me" and bowed down.

I snickered as Eiri giggled while Rias and Sona gasped again.

* * *

"That went smoothly yes?" I said to Raynare as I took a bite of my bread. After class, we are currently sitting near the fields where I usually eat lunch. Raynare huffed and said"it was fine. I was surprised at the barrage of questions...and the looks from the Devils"

"Well you're under me so they can't touch you"

"Yuu-kun" I heard a female voice. I turned my head and saw Sona there with Rias behind her. "I'll go handle this"

As I walked up towards Sona, she pushed her glasses and said "are you aware you are keeping this away from us?"

"Kaichou, If I may. I am a neutral Magician in this. I do not abide the law of the Devils in this town and what I do is none of your concern"

"What if-"

"She's an enemy? I could care less"

"...are you sure?"

I grinned and pushed my glasses and said "what happens if I said this. I, Yuuya Kobayashi, declares that the Devils Faction are my enemy and I will use my powers as a terrorist to destroy them"

Sona widens her eyes but soon huffed and said "Terrorist? What can you do-"

"I have been approached by Khaos Brigade"

"..." Rias and Sona widens theirs eyes in shock.

I smiled but said "but...you're lucky I like Rias and Issei. I have no intention of hurting them despite I consider one of them to be an idiotic Junior of mine while the other is a spoiled princess"

"I though I was the Princess" I heard Eiri's voice whined. I smiled as Eiri came into view making Sona frown a bit. "Eiri...of the Special Squad right?"

"Then you must know who I work for. I suggest you stand down but what you do is none of my concern"

"But...you serve the Maou and only the Maou. How can you-"

"The Squad is not what it seems. I have info that only the Maou knows, even then, Asmodeus-sama is who we serve under"

Sona bit her lip but sighed as she walked away but not before looking at me. She then walked away with Rias in tow.

* * *

"That was...intense" Raynare admitted. I was walking home with Ren and the other girls, which was rare nowadays.

Rosswiesse smiled and said "I heard of the news. Wasn't what you said is a bit extreme?"

"I did what I have to do" I grinned. We chatted as Eiri commented "it's also interesting though. It's been 15 years since someone was like Yuu-kun"

"15 years?"

"Your Father. I read in the reports" Eiri added. I grinned and said "as expected of my old man"

We all laughed minus Eiri who giggled. It was good until-

"Yuu-chan!~" I heard a voice as I looked ahead and within the horizon was...the attacker.

My eyes squinted as I covered Ren behind making Rosswiesse say "what's wrong Yuuya?"

I merely raised my hand and said "I command you to heed my call!"

Everyone went alert as they took notice of the man and went into battle stance.

"Yuu-chan! I'll be taking your Sister!"

I frowned but ignored him and said "I invoke the-"

I was cut off when a felt something pierce through me.

It was a hand.

The hand of the attacker.

I felt my vision went instantly blur and blacked out.

* * *

 **No Reference used in this Chapter.**

* * *

 **Review Replies**

 **To Wacko12: Maria is the childhood friend of Yuuya and is one of the two people who can really effect his mental state. The other is Walburga, his first childhood friend.**

 **To Abel: oh yeah, forgot about Seekvaira XD**

 **To Sangoku: oh snap Tiamat, damn it, I keep on forgetting the cool ones XD I'm torn about Tiamat between Yuuya and Issei though :P curse myself! Oh yeah, also props to Kiryuu, I keep on forgetting on the humans...but there's a problem which I shall explain below...**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: yeah, Yuuya and Maria's Daughter is around 5 years of age. Maria IS playing and will Yuuya on his adventures...for now. And yeah, the three way fight, it was intended to show Eiri's strength as she managed to hold between them in a three way fight.**

 **To Dana: lol'd at cat fight XD I might just add that soon. Self Hype!**

 **To Van: thank you :D**

 **To Tamm: thank you for reading XD**

* * *

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (main), Eiri, Raynare, Ophis, Lilith, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Walburga, Kuroka, Yasaka**

 **Issei: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Kunou, Seekvaira**

 **Torn on Tiamat :/ also, Still choosing for Maria wether she joins Yuuya's harem. Poll XD**

* * *

 **That's a wrap up!**

 **This feels half assed for me, senseless talking and junk. Now regarding something, I noticed that I made Harem for Issei but not show how he makes progress with them. Is that fine or what? I was confused despite this is an OC-centric fic XD**

 **Oh yeah, Spirits XD**

 **Lancer Class (of Red): Karna - Fate/Apocrypha and also in Fate/Extra CCC - Launcher Class**

 **Archer Class: Gilgamesh - Almost all except Fate/Apocrypha**

 **Ruler Class: Jeanne D'arc or Joan of Arc - Fate/Apocrypha and a small cameo in Fate/Zero**

 **Rider Class (of Red): Achilles - Fate/Apocrypha**

 **Berserker Class: Heracles - Same as Gilgamesh but also not appearing in Fate/Extra CCC**

 **Well that's all folks! Be sure to check the Spirits wiki so you know the appearance!**

 **Also, can you guess who's the attack and what he used?**

 **Hint, his weapon name is Ouroboros, shaped like a chain with a snake hwad at the tips.**

 **Second, his weapons are a pair of butterfly knives.**

 **Third, he has green and dark green blood.**


	12. Declarartion

**Yo guys! Before I start, just wanna say a few things to the reviewer named 'iLoveAnime03' (by the way, cute profile picture XD) and 'Dana'**

 **Yes! The two to guess but exactly 99%**

 **The guy who attacked Yuuya IS Terumi but NOT Terumi of the Blazblue series. It's my OC which was inspired by Terumi XD**

 **But if you guess the last chapter, he has the 'same' powers as Yuuya but not exactly the same. You'll see in this chapter XD**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon. I only own this story and my OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Declaration!**

 **Yuuya POV**

I...feel light.

As I opened my eyes, I was in the sky with many clouds around me. As I slowly floated towards them in an automatic way, I felt a small stinging pain on my neck followed by the clouds surrounding me.

The pain didn't last very long but the soft sensation on my chest and my entire body was nice. The clouds turned dark, but not in a menacing way. It started raining but as a rain drop hit my body, I felt that it was giving me energy.

Every rain drop fell felt like a burst of energy.

I smiled at the sensation. Have I always told you I loved the rain? You can do so much things with it, like play in the rain or just walk in the rain.

I smiled again as the rain got lighter and lighter, eventually replaced by a sun coming up, over the horizon. A nice view it was to be in fact...

I smiled but felt my body falling, but I didn't feel the sensation of falling nor did I feel I was in danger.

It was more like...I was guided?

As I looked above one last time, I saw an odd scene. It was a man...fishing on the clouds. He had white hair, wore a white suit and shoes and pure yellow eyes. White...described him I guess. He looked down and said "Time to wake up!"

* * *

!

I shot my eyes wide open.

It was...an odd dream I must say. Wait...I was dreaming?

...

I remembered that-

Ren!

Oh my go-

"Do calm down Yuu-kun"

Huh?

A...feminine voice called out. I noticed my vision was blurred with white. Was I under a blanket? I slowly rose and my eyes met with a stunning grey eyes-

Waaaait a minute...

"Fuu...not the reaction I wanted..." Said Eiri in a sad tone. That's right. Eiri. She who knows everything.

Wait...why is she next to me? And...naked. Except her top part was covered with the blanket. Eiri rolled her eyes and said "do relax will you?"

"I don't think-"

She slowly closed her eyes, then sighed. "As you wish" Eiri said as she slowly up. "And for the record, I am partially naked" as she rose to her fully body...except her panties.

She casually got off this really fluffy queen sized bed and went to a nearby door leading towards the bathroom. She tilt her head before entering and said "do enjoy your rest in my humble abode"

* * *

And so here I am, drying my hair in Eiri's bathroom. This is...her home I guess. It was rather large like a mansion, except opposite of my house. While my house was designed like a traditional, large one floored but many room house, Eiri was a vast mansion with a gigantic field.

I looked onto my corner and saw a pile of my, new fresh clothes. Scary when you think about it, how did Eiri get my clothes?

"Raynare sent them" Eiri said across the door. I frowned at this and said "privacy please"

After putting my clothes on, I went out of the bathroom and saw Eiri brushing her hair. This was my first time seeing her in...normal clothes. Today she wore a simple one piece black dress.

Well, I wasn't too surprised as she is the type to wear formal.

Eiri smiled a bit as she brushed her hair and said "I'm surprised Yuu-kun, checking me out?"

"Nope. Just a wee bit surprised you wear formals even in free days"

"I like formal clothing, unlike you, I don't wear a simple brown T-shirt and black slacks all the time"

"Touche"

* * *

I went off Eiri's room at the same time and I must say, she really had a long house with long halls.

Eiri said "do you like the house?"

"It's stunning actually, reminds me of my home back in England...wait that's not the point..."

Eiri opted a serious face and said "I know. Do follow me, the rest are waiting..."

I raised my eyebrow as we began walking onto a certain direction. Despite...this calm atmosphere, I am seriously in a panic state.

Is Ren okay?

Nothing is wrong with her right?

"Yuuya" Eiri said in a serious tone. "I told you that Ren's fine. I have visual on her and I know that she is safe, and where she is to be in fact"

"Then why don't-"

"Rash actions will only get her in trouble. You do know that right?"

I sighed at the knowledge but couldn't help but feel a bit worried. We soon entered what looks like a kitchen room. There, I saw Rosswiesse and Raynare.

Rosswiesse took notice of my appearance and said "Yuuya! You're okay!"

Raynare slightly widen her eyes and said "wow...Eiri wasn't kidding. She CAN restore you within a night..."

I looked at Eiri who said "you're most welcome Yuu-kun"

I slowly nodded at Eiri who smiled and snapped her fingers as her hand shot out small wisp like things which turned into square shaped screen showing several location. Two screens, one was Issei confronting that...Freed priest dude!

The second one was Ren who was tied up in a chair in a dark room, although big magic circles was seen under her.

I frowned and said "where is she?"

"She's...in your school to be in fact"

"What?"

"Apparently one of the highest ranking member of the Grigori, Kokabiel, decided it would be fine starting a war between the Three Faction" Eiri huffed. "Of course, Asmodeus-sama did not react. He orders that I am to stop it at all cost. Of course I could care less if something happens as after all, the Three Faction will go into war because they think it's the right thing to do, the 'correct' way to handle things. Stupid people if I do say so myself...except Azazel, he's a nice person"

Raynare relaxed her shoulders at the last part.

"What does my Sister play a role in this?"

"That..is a plan for one of their new...ally. Remember the wanted man that Terumi told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"He's making his appearance..And so is...Walburga"

My eyes widen at the last name as I felt my head a bit light. "Yuuya...do you need your pills?"

"Yes...I do"

Eiri huffed as Raynare walked up towards me and gave a small bottle which I took and ate a pill. I sighed and felt my head getting better but earned a disapproved look from Eiri.

"...it's a trauma huh?" She said in a solemn manner but quickly said "so...what's the course of action?"

"Save Ren first-...wait what's that?" I said, looking at the screen as a man in black robes with 10 black wings, dragging Ren onto the courtyard of the school...

"I...see. He's planning to use her as a...host?"

"Huh?"

"By using your Sister's amazing magic circuits, he plans to make use of her Holy Attribute to make a soldier out of her...and maybe trigger a bomb due to the fact he can simply implant the holy destructive aura of Excalibur in her..."

I frowned and said "we move...now"

Eiri smiled said "it's much better to act with a clear head don't you think?"

I slowly nod and said "so...do we agree on acting now?"

Rosswiesse nodded as Raynare said "I won't forgive him for staining Grigori's name!"

* * *

As I walked towards the school, I took of my sleeve-guards. I looked at Rosswiesse who placed black gloves and said "I...feel sorry for Ren. Will she traumatized by this?"

"I...honestly don't know. That's the last thing I want for it to happen..." I said in a sad manner. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Raynare, who opted a new change of clothes wearing a black T-shirt with a black choker, black pants and small black heels with black gloves as she said "it's going to be fine..."

I slowly nod as Eiri said "are you done preparing? We're about to go against a High-Level Fallen Angel...and possibly Walburga and The Wanted Man..."

I took a deep breath and said "I'll save Ren first"

"As you wish"

* * *

As we made our way to the school field, I noticed the presence of Kokabiel was not around. Is he somewhere?

As I set my gaze onto the middle, I saw a man in white robes...is this Balba Galiel?

I set my gaze onto Ren who looked calm, then sets her gaze onto me and said "Nii-chan? About god damn time!"

...

What?

Rosswiesse sweat dropped and said "well...that's Ren for you..."

Balba took notice of my appearance and said "oh! Visitors! And if it isn't the Son of Jun Mutsuki?"

I frowned and materialized my blades and said "let Ren go!"

Balba shook his head and said "this won't do at all. Terumi, is this what you wanted?"

Wha-

Terumi?!

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" came in a crazy laughed behind Balba as Terumi appeared. I frowned and said "Terumi! You bastard!"

Terumi grinned in a crazy way as he said "ooh Yuu-chan! It's been a while...or not. A day and you're already up and running! Maybe thanks to Eiri for that?" As he sets his gaze onto Eiri.

Eiri remained calm and said "hoo...to think you betrayed the Special Squad...not that I'm surprised. You were a suspicious lot and I didn't like you too much but...orders are orders. I can't kill you but now..."

Terumi grinned and said "you think you can beat me?! I'm the same as Yuuya! My power is limitless!"

I squinted my eyebrows and said "the same...as me?"

"HAH! this is priceless! You don't even know the true nature of your power?!"

I frowned at this as Terumi said "You see Yuu-chan...you and I are the same. Our bodies were trained for very high tolerance towards pain to withstand the powers within us!"

"So...you have Spirits within you?"

"Spirits? Hah! You're just lucky you were given the Spirits but...no. Our powers are not to host Spirits. It is to host multiple household of powers within our bodies! Be it human spirit or weapons!"

"So...does that mean-"

"Yes! I'm like you! I too host something!" Terumi shouted in glee as he grinned in a crazy way.

"This is the powers of us Invokers!"

"Invokers?"

"We draw out their power by invoking them within our bodies!"

I frowned as Terumi stretched his hands and said "I'll show you..."

My eyes widen as Terumi said "I command you to heed my call!"

Impossible..

"I invoke the weapon..."

Huh? It's different then mine?

"Nox Nyctores..."

Nox...Nyctores?

As Terumi grabbed his arm, he finished "Geminus Anguium: Ourboros!" As a black magic circle with dark green outline surrounded him. A dark green snake head with chains surrounded his arm before dispersing as Terumi grinned.

"Recognized this...Yuu-chan?"

But...he-

"When you're skilled enough...you are able to Invoke it without using the incantation! But you're still a weak guy so..." Terumi shrugged. "With our type of power, we can be a war itself! Transferring our powers to our ally, empowering them, even mass produce our type of powers!"

I frowned and materialized my blades but Terumi said "tsk tsk Yuu-chan! Do not use those weak blades! Fight me as if it's your last stand!"

I frowned and said "I do not-"

"Hesitance will bring an end to your loved ones. Remember that" Terumi scowled in a cold manner.

I frowned but Eiri said "Yuuya...I suggest you do so. This is Ren and the entire town at stake..."

I closed my eyes and said "You're right..." As I stretched my hand.

"YAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!"

"I command you to heed my call! I invoke the Saber Class-Servant, of the Red Side, of the Heroic Spirit, Mordred!"

As soon as I finished that line, I felt a massive rush amount of power on my entire body as my hair turned blonde and my eyes green. Clarent, the sword of Mordred, manifested on my right hand with a massive power surge.

I frowned and pointed Clarent as Terumi as I said "I'm done. Prepare yourself!"

As soon as I said that, Eiri went to her knees and tapped the ground as she said "I'll disrupt the ritual, Rosswiesse and Raynare, go take Ren. We have to finish this as soon as we can, Kokabiel heads his way"

I nodded as Rosswiesse and Raynare went ahead of me. Eiri breathed out as she tapped the floor twice and said "the flow of magic...worthless!" And as soon as she said that, the Ritual suddenly was out onto a hold.

"?!" Went Balba as Terumi frowned and said "that annoying Belial skill...no matter. I'll handle Yuu-chan, then I'm coming after you!"

I frowned and stood in front of Eiri as Terumi grinned. The two of us remained in a stand still before Terumi rushed in. He took out his butterfly knives but performed the same diving kick but I this time dodged to the side and swung my sword over him.

He grinned and used his butterfly knives to block my attack, as soon as our blades made contact, he used his other arm and grabbed me by the neck. He suddenly wrapped one of the chains onto my body and kicked me away.

I frowned and used my leg but the chains restrained me. As I tried to move, it suddenly glowed and I instantly felt my power was draining.

I gritted my teeth as Terumi grinned and said "Gahaha! That's the powers of my chains! It can absorb magic from other people and other stuff!"

I frowned and took a sharp breath as he stole my magic reserve at an alarming rate. Frowning, I said "Mordred, release me!" And as soon as I did that, Mordred's Command Spell shut down as she manifested herself and cut me off my bonds before entering inside me again.

Terumi looked interested and said "so you communicate with your powers huh? I don't. The snake guy within me will probably take over my body or something!"

I frowned and said "Mordred...how are my and your reserve?"

" **Output is at 59% Master. You can't handle another attack like that...** "

...god damn it. Can this get any worse?!

Terumi grinned but frowned as he sets his gaze onto Rosswiesse and Raynare, who finally got Ren off her bonds. He frowned but I said "your Opponent is me!"

He grinned and said "can you take another hit?"

I frowned at the statement. I could barely defeat Vali, let alone this guy...

I'll force my way then...

As I raises my sword, I said "here I come!" As I rushed towards him. Terumi grinned and rushed as well, I swung my sword but he blocked it but as soon as I made contact, I halted my self and spun 360 around him and slashed his back but before I did that, he grinned and suddenly shot out a chain below me forcing me to step back.

He used the opening to shoot out another chain but I frowned and blocked it. As I tried to counter attack, Terumi appeared below me and sends his foot upward, kicking my on the chin as I flew up a bit.

"Kuh!" I groaned but Terumi pressed his assault as he grabbed me with two chains by the shoulder.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Terumi grinned in a sadistic manner as he pulled Yuuya towards him and sucked his magic reserve at the same time. As Yuuya got near Terumi, the latter punches Yuuya on the face followed by smashing him on the ground with the chains.

A third chain showed up as the previous chains detached themselves from Yuuya. The new chain latched onto Yuuya's shoulders, making Yuuya grit his teeth as Terumi dragged him and smashed Yuuya onto a nearby tree, followed by him dragging Yuuya once more on the ground, grinding him against it.

Pain filled Yuuya's body as he was lifted airborne as a new chain shot out and pierced through Yuuya, followed by Terumi smashing down Yuuya once more and threw him away, several meters from where Yuuya landed.

Terumi stopped his assault as he frowned and said "that's it Yuu-chan?! I thought you got more than this!"

Yuuya coughed out blood and gritted his teeth. He felt pain all around him and could barely sustain Mordred.

Terumi looked at Eiri and said "and YOU are interested in this? HAH! you have poor choice of people!"

As Eiri looked at Yuuya, she thought " **time and time again...he gets beaten. Yuuya has no motivation to go on full strength, nor berserk or whatever. Such a disappointment...** "

Yuuya frowned and barely stood up as Terumi made a frown and said "bah! Such a bore!"

Yuuya shook his head and thought " **Is this...all I got? Am I to fail to protect my loved ones again?** "

Terumi sets his gaze onto Ren, Rosswiesse and Raynare as he said "I think I'll get you guys now..."

"Bastard!" Yuuya gritted and managed to stand up at the support of his sword. As Eiri walked towards the three girls, she sighed and said "times up...Kokabiel arrives..."

As if on cue, the group heard a laugh followed by "Terumi! Did you start without me?"

Yuuya looked above and saw Kokabiel grinning as he sat on top of a chair and stared down at the group. "Kokabiel! Took you long enough!" Terumi grinned

"I was held by some brats but...this is an interesting you got here..." Kokabiel said an amused manner as he sets his gaze onto Yuuya and his group. "Apparently the devoted follower of Azazel is here as well..."

As he said that, Raynare frowned and said "you have no right to say his name!"

As they talked, everyone failed to notice little Ren walking towards the heavily injured Yuuya, who took notice of this and said "R-Ren? Leave now!"

"Nii-chan...you're depressing..."

"..."

"Why...do you hold back? Is it because you're scared? Traumatized?"

"I..."

"Nii-chan...it's enough. You can stop now. Stop being...like this. You'll destroy yourself like this" Ren said as she warped her soft hands around Yuuya, embracing him. "You...don't have to think that it's your fault that our parents died"

Yuuya flinched.

"We're...here too you know?" Ren cried a bit.

Yuuya felt his heart was stabbed.

"We're here for you...it's time to let go..."

And then...something felt...off within Yuuya. Like the frozen plants in winter has finally melted, Yuuya felt as if a heavy burden has been lifted. He closed his eyes and felt as if time stopped around him.

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

Ren's...right. How could I...have been so selfish?

To have...withstood everything for everything for everyone and not to think about myself?

I laughed a bit...

No more...no more being traumatized...

Kokabiel sets his gaze onto me as I looked up at the night sky. "Son of Jun Mutsuki...what are you thinking?"

I held Ren closer and kissed the top of her head. "Ren...thank you..."

"Nii-chan?"

"I...was always thinking I could do things alone but...I'm fine. I can do this Ren...thank you..."

Ren slightly smiled when-

"Isn't that sweet?! Ain't I right boss?"

Kokabiel laughed but I frowned as Ren stood behind me. Forget pain. Forget hurt. Move on from the past. It's time I did that.

It was when I saw Eiri smiling as a small white wisp went mid-air but I ignore it. Terumi took a stance and said "so...ready for another beating?"

I ignored him as I looked behind Ren as she smiled and said "go get them Nii-chan..."

I nodded and stabbed my sword onto the ground, opting Terumi to shift onto a more serious face. "Do not tell me you are...going to use that? You can't even stand properly!"

He's right...I can't. But I have a little sister to protect to! Enough of Misery. Enough of Pain. I will move forward in my life!

I took a deep breath and felt my magical reserve push themselves to the limit as I said "Releasing Command Spell, Extracting Magical Component" as I grabbed my hand and a magical circle which was rather small surrounded me. "Deploying Interdimension Body Barrier. Code: Spirit Soul, Mordred. Soul Release Activate!"

As soon as I finished that, I felt a massive surge of power as crimson red aura which was rather violent in nature surrounded me. A grey armour manifested around my body as I grasped Clarent, it then surged with the same destructive aura.

As a final a grey helmet manifested itself around my head. I took a deep breath as Rosswiesse and Raynare went near me and said "what...do we do now?"

"We fight. Hold them long enough until...well I don't know. Eiri?" I said, setting my gaze onto Eiri. She smiled and said "do not worry Yuuya. The small wisp...is a live feed towards the Underworld, Heaven and Grigori..."

As I looked up, I saw the wisp glowing a bit. I smiled softly and said "Ren..."

"Nii-chan?"

"Go find Rias. Raynare, go with her..." I said, Raynare nodded and went with Ren as she left the school field.

As I pointed my sword at Terumi, I said "Terumi, here I come!"

"You're not holding back are you?"

I took a deep breath, and felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I saw Eiri smiling softly and said "Yuuya...is there something else you want to say?"

I raised an eyebrow but soon smiled. I looked at the wisp and said "people of the Supernatural world...as of today, I, Yuuya Kobayashi, will enter the frame of the Supernatural world! Due to the fact my family is in danger, I shall take the side of the first Faction that comes to me, be it evil or not, for the sake of my family!"

* * *

 **Eiri POV**

With the seeds of Protection planted, Yuuya has step up into the world...although despite his declaration, he has shown his true self.

A manipulative person.

As he stated before, he will not take sides of anyone fully. I smiled at Yuuya as he prepared himself for Terumi.

As I walked away without his notice, I felt a tickle on my chest. Truly he is an amazing person.

He shall take on the Supernatural world by a storm.

He shall bring forth a new era in this world.

And when he does...I shall be there standing next to him.

But for now, the little bird has yet to leave it's nest and thus it's the mothers duty to protect the baby until it's ready to soar out it's wings.

As I took a turn, I smiled and looked at a figure who was walking towards the school. "...Walburga..."

Said person turned around and smiled a bit. "Well...you're still alive aren't you? Came back for more beating?"

I shook my head and said "I'll just stall you, Yuuya still needs time...for now..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Iroha POV**

As I placed my black hoodie, my Yoga pants and finally my sneakers, I was ready for my evening run. I tied my hair onto my usual style, ponytail with some bangs up front, I left my house.

As I startes jogging, I looked at the night sky. I do not know why but recently I loved staring at the night sky. Each time I did that, I thought of Senpai.

He's been on my head alot recently too...it's like I've know him for quite sometime...

I smiled but suddenly a rush of wind blew against my hair as I looked at the school direction. Why...is there a bright light?

I suddenly felt my...mind was telling me to go there...like I have to meet someone...

* * *

 **No Reference used in this chapter**

* * *

 **Review Replies :D**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: well there's an important note below. And no, none of the new harem boost will be the Student Council. It will be an entirely different character :D**

 **To Abel: yeah, he already did. Sorry if this Chapter disappoints XD**

 **To iLoveAnime013: close but it's my OC XD**

 **To Dana: i'm really happy you liked my story and OC, thank you :D also, only Rindo death flag'd...if that's a word XD**

 **To Sangoku: I have a little bit problem understanding this review but I can answer the last bit, Maria will be in the Harem...but a wee bit later**

 **To Van: seriously, I like reviews like this. Thank you :D**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (main), Eiri, Raynare, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Yasaka, Kuroka, Walburga, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (under Iroha form for now), Tiamat**

 **Okay so here's the important info. As of this chapter, This fic will be more OC focused as it is an OC-centric fic. If some of you has objection please do tell as I want this fic to be enjoyable to everyone. I won't be writing Issei's Harem anymore as well.**

 **Sorry!**

 **Do not most of the romance progress is very slow, like a turtle, just like me!**

* * *

 **That is all folks!**

 **On this Update, Yuuya changes his resolve! It feels shallow so sorry if you guys don't like it!**

 **Now on the next chapter...what do you think is gonna happen? What is Eiri's goal? Is Iroha entering the conflict as well?!**

 **See you next time!**

 **Also, Spirits lolrandomendingXD**

 **Saber Class (Of Red): Mordred - Fate/Apocrypha**

 **Tune in next time, Chapter 13: Blast from the Past!**


	13. Blast from the Past! Part 1

**What is up people! We are close to the end of the Excalibur Arc! Just 1 - 2 more chapters and it's the start of Vol 5 and where the big plans of my story to appear! But for now, I'll just start to not waste your time!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Blast from the Past! Part 1**

 **Yuuya POV**

As I looked at Terumi and Kokabiel, then at Balba who continued his ritual. Where was-

"Eiri left..." Rosswiesse said with a frown. "Honestly, I can't think of what is going on in that girl's head!"

"It's probably something she will do to help us..."

Rosswiesse huffed but was put to halt when Kokabiel laughed and said "this! This is too funny! To think you can stall us?!"

I frowned as Kokabiel raised his head and said "interesting! Interesting! I want to see more of your power!" As I saw two magic circle glowed in a distance. After it glowed, emerged two dog's with three heads which was rather large.

"Ah..." Terumi grinned. "Cerberus!"

I frowned as Rosswiesse huffed and said "...I signed up for this?"

I slowly frowned but said "Rosswiesse...you're the body guard of Old Man Odin right?"

"Yes, I've been on that position for quite sometime. Why?"

I smiled at the thought. Terumi said the powers of an Invoker is to transfer as well...Rosswiesse needs help...

I stretched my hand and said "do you need help?"

"?"

"I'm taking on Terumi"

"Ah...so the dogs are mine?"

Terumi raised an eyebrow and said "isn't that sweet? You think she needs help?"

Rosswiesse frowned but grabbed my hand and said "I...don't know what are you doing but...I appreciate the help"

I smiled as my metal gauntlet grasped her soft hands softly as I said "Lancer...I'll leave her in your care..."

"Eh?" Rosswiesse went confused as I released her hand, making a red spear manifest on Rosswiesse's hands. Terumi grinned in response as he said "well! You even know how to transfer without having knowledge of it! Interesting Yuu-chan!"

I ignored Terumi as Rosswiesse twirled the spear and said "how did..."

"I'll explain that later" I said as I held Clarent tighter. Rosswiesse giggled and said "you're always an unexpected one Yuuya" as she held a stance, spear in hand.

"Can you keep up?"

I raised an eyebrow and grinned in response. I let out a destructive magic burst and said "I think I can catch up in a second or two..."

Rosswiesse giggles once more before opting a serious face and rushed towards the two massive dogs.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

As Rosswiesse rushed in, Yuuya followed but went to Terumi's direction. Rosswiesse, before engaging the dogs, said "I'll have your back!" Earning a nod from Yuuya.

Terumi grinned and prepared his knives and rushes in as Yuuya raised his sword and swung it down as Terumi reached his position but the latter dodged to the left as he thrust both if his knives out.

Yuuya blocked it with his sword and as soon as the blades made contact, Yuuya unleashed a magic burst and used the power to drive his clashed weapon onto Terumi, pushing him back. As Terumi staggered a bit, Yuuya used his burst state and rushed in the opening and slashed his sword but Terumi quickly raised his hands as several chains rose from the ground and caught Clarent in it's grasp.

Terumi grinned as he saw Yuuya's sword was entangled and spun gracefully as he thrust both of his knives.

Clicking his tongue, Yuuya released Clarent and dodged Terumi's blow. Yuuya used his magic burst once more and actually ran away from Terumi and went towards Rosswiesse's direction.

Meanwhile with Rosswiesse, as soon as she arrived by the first Cerberus, she heard a voice inside her head, male, to jump. Without having to be told twice, Rosswiesse stabbed the spear on the ground and used it as a jumping platform, successfully dodging a large swipe from the paw of the large dog.

Airborne, Rosswiesse spun the spear with great skill before she lets out a powerful stab as she landed on the dog, making it howling. Not wasting anymore time, she used the stabbed spear and dragged it across the upper body, causing a wound. The dog howled again and tried to shake Rosswiesse off.

The Valkyrie noticed the second Cerberus running towards the first one. She grinned as the second Cerberus charged it's head onto the first one, prompting the Valkyrie to jump and land onto the second one's head.

She stabbed the head and dragged it once more, as she did to the first one. As soon as Rosswiesse reached it's end, she leaped of the dogs but not before doing a 360 degree spin as she swiped her hand, summoning six powerful norse sigil as it shot out six powerful and concentrated magic missile, hitting the Cerberus and as soon as that happened, it exploded causing a large crater.

Rosswiesse fell but felt the soft body of Yuuya as the two landed safely. Rosswiesse huffed as she looked at her work. There now a large crater with the Cerberus in it. Although not yet defeated, it did some damage on them.

Rosswiesse looked at Yuuya who said "the chains, I need my sword back!"

Rosswiesse looked in a distant and saw Clarent stuck in between some chains. She huffed and said "Wow...how did-"

"I'll explain later, I'll cover you" Yuuya said and without having to be told twice, Rosswiesse ran onto the swords direction. She looked ahead and saw Terumi running towards her as his right hand glowed dark green.

He thrust his hand upward and shot a chain as it latched itself onto the sky, biting the sky itself, piercing this worlds dimension.

Rosswiesse pondered about it but chose to ignore it as Terumi used it as a platform and went airborne. He grinned as he swung mid-air in a graceful manner and thrust his free hand and shot out another chain.

Rosswiesse frowned and used her free hand to summon three Norse Sigil to block the chain as it latched onto the sigil.

Meanwhile, Yuuya ran towards Rosswiesse and thought " **Mordred, I'm counting on your magic reserve!** "

" **Yes Master!** "

Yuuya's hands glowed and used his knowledge of magic as he slide down and tapped onto Rosswiesse's legs as he said "Rosswiesse go!"

Rosswiesse felt her legs went faster and accelerate itself as she went past Terumi in high-speed.

Back with Yuuya, as he slide on the ground, he rolled forward and used his magic burst and leaped onto the air towards Terumi's direction and prepared a fist.

Terumi grinned and used another chain to swung gracefully to the side and dodged but the latter landed safely and ran forward. Luckily still in his burst state, Yuuya dodged an incoming chain.

Terumi landed and frowned, realizing he was just tricked. He slowly said "Yuu-chan! Prepare yourself!"

Yuuya ignored Terumi as he saw Rosswiesse nearing the chains as he said "Rosswiesse!"

She nodded and thrust the spear forward, shattering the chains. Yuuya quickly grabbed Clarent as he spun around and saw Terumi grinning to himself as a big dark green circle appeared behind him.

Yuuya frowned and said "Don't ask but focus your power and magic at the tip of the spear, at my command, throw it"

Rosswiesse nodded and took a deep breath as she focused at the spear's tip and as if it responded, it let out a surge of dark red and held it's place as Rosswiesse stabilized herself.

Yuuya nodded and raised his blade in a stance, gripping the sword with both of his hands as his helmet was suddenly removed. The blade let out a wailing and a bloody and destructive aura surrounded Yuuya, the atmosphere turned dark as well.

Terumi grinned and said "Prepare yourself! The Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk!" And finally spread out his arms, unleashing torrents of Ouroboros chains while laughing in a crazy manner. "YAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CAN YOU HANDLE THIS YUU-CHAN!?"

Yuuya frowned and said "step back!" As Rosswiesse went behind Yuuya. As Yuuya breathed out and said "CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!" and swung down his sword, unleashing a massive dark red beam with destructive aura and devastating strength.

Clarent Blood Arthur smashed onto the torrents of Ouroboros and as soon as it hits it, it easily destroyed the torrents of chains but more kept coming out.

Yuuya's attack had massive power but Terumi counters with overwhelming speed.

As their attacks clashed for a mere seconds, Yuuya noticed in a distant Terumi was covered by a black suit of armour. Frowning, he said "Rosswiesse!"

Rosswiesse took a deep breath and without having to be told twice, she threw the spear with all her might. Terumi noticed this and said "shit!' And tried to call off his armour but it was too late as the spear pierced through several chains before piercing Terumi with massive strength and pressure.

The spear itself halted for a few seconds, directly at Terumi's heart before the pressure blasts him several yards away.

Rosswiesse panted and said "what...was that spear?"

Yuuya breathed out and saw Terumi's unmoving body as he huffed and said "...Gae Bolg...the Spear Which Pierces With Death..."

The two huffed and sighed as they saw the two Cerberus heading towards them. As they prepared themselves, they heard "so cool Yuu-chan!'

Yuuya and Rosswiesse widens their eyes as in a distance, rose up Terumi with his crazy grin...save for his body state. There was a hole in his heart location but Yuuya saw there was a dark green being inside, as if there was another body. One of Terumi's eyes were gone but replaced with a menacing white orb and another layer of dark green was seen inside.

"What...are you?" Yuuya questioned. Terumi grinned and said "I have to tell you, to have forced me to release the Interdimension Barrier is an amazing feat! You just killed my outer shell! Bravo!"

Yuuya frowned but soon felt immense pain around his body, one from the side effect of overusing his powers and two, the after effect of Clarent Blood Arthur. Yuuya returned to his original state as Terumi walked away and said "It's been fun but it gets boring when you're not at full strength! I'll just go before the snake bastard inside of me is trying to take over me..."

* * *

Kokabiel watched Terumi leaving with disinterest and frowned as he said "I saw that coming but..he left just as it was starting to get fun!"

Yuuya frowned and stood uo, held in Rosswiesse's shoulder and saw the two Cerberus walking towards them. He frowned and said "I...can't feel my legs or my arms..."

Rosswiesse sighed and said "You've done more than enough..."

"No...I could have done better"

Rosswiesse was about to complain when-

"Nii-chan's right. He's just tired"

"Ren?"

As if in cue, the two saw Ren with Raynare in tow. Yuuya frowned and said "you're back but..."

"Don't worry Senpai, we're here!" Came in Issei's voice. Yuuya saw Rias and her peerage coming into the battlefield. Rias looked at the two cerberus and frowned, but then noticed a large crater and scratch marks.

"...I won't ask but that's a lot of damage done to the school" Rias sighed. Yuuya grinned and said "sorry..."

"Asia!"

"Y-Yes Buchou!' Asia instantly rushed to Yuuya's side and sat next to him as Rosswiesse rested Yuuya down. "Take a rest for now okay?" Rosswiesse nodded.

Yuuya grinned and said "Still need help? I can send Lancer in again..."

"Will it...effect you?"

"Not really. It only effects me when I use them so it's fine" Yuuya said. Rosswiesse nodded before grasping Yuuya's hands before a red spear materialized once more.

"I'll leave her under your care Lancer" Yuuya spoke to air which only cause Rosswiesse to smile.

"I've got this"

* * *

As Rosswiesse with Rias's Peerage with Raynare in tow, Ren sat next to Yuuya as she said "I know you're angry about me not returning home but I'll be fine..."

Yuuya only smiled and said "even if I did ask, you'll stay here anyway"

Ren giggled but looked at the battlefield. The peerage with the two girls were engaging the cerberus prompting her to smile.

"It's amazing isn't it? You've got great friends..."

Yuuya nodded slowly and said "thank you Ren..."

"A little sister as cute as me must do anything to help her blockhead Onii-chan!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the fight, Rias and her peerage was engaging the first Cerberus while Raynare and Rosswiesse was engaging the second one.

As Raynare took flight, she noticed the scratch marks and said "you did this?" As she eyed Rosswiesse. The Valkyrie grinned and slide down onto the ground, dodging a giant paw on the process, and stabbed the paw that tried to attack her. As Rosswiesse ran to a safe distance, Raynare dove in with two light spears in hand and stabbed them onto the scratched leg.

The Cerberus howled but Raynare used her wings to halt herself and took flight as she saw Rosswiesse preparing two big magic circles behind her of various colours.

As the Cerberus rushed towards the two girl, Raynare dove in once more and slashed both of her light spears onto the scratched leg, successfully cutting it off before taking flight once more as Rosswiesse shot her magic, firing lots of powerful magic missiles in different colours.

As Raynare landed next to Rosswiesse, the missiles hit the Cerberus who fell after getting it's leg cut off and caused massive explosion.

This time with it's injuries, the Cerberus went limp.

"Fuuh...we make a decent team if I do say so myself" Rosswiesse commented earning a smirk from Raynare who nodded in agreement. The two set their gaze onto the peerage who had a little bit of trouble, in a blink of moment, Koneko was left open and a paw rushed in.

Raynare and Rosswiesse was about to rush in...until they saw the leg getting cut off. Rosswiesse squinted her eyes and saw two figures standing behind the Cerberus.

One was Xenovia while the other was-

"Roku?!" Rosswiesse screamed in shock.

That's right, THE Roku. The devil worshipping Nun who loves to drink and is rather vulgar. Roku grinned and said "Yo, I saw trouble. Need Roku Onee-sama's help?"

* * *

Roku grinned, preparing three Black Keys on each of her arms and huffed. Xenovia sighed and said "I was on the way here...and saw her. Yuuya, did you know she's a former Exorcist?"

In a distance, Yuuya grinned a bit and said "a year after I left, she left"

"...was she Number Six?"

"Explains my mark" Roku said with pride. She eyed Kokabiel, the crater, then at the Cerberus and said "fuuh, you've got into deep shit since Maria, you really gotta stop sticking your nose everywhere. As if the Odin-"

"Ah! The Cerberus is rising!" Rosswiesse quickly distracted everyone. Xenovia raised her eyes and said "I heard Odin, did I hear it right-"

"Yes! You heard...the bowling! Yeah that!"

Xenovia raised her eyebrow but shrugged and said "can you keep up?" As she sets her gaze onto Roku. The Nun grinned and said "I'll have you know I'm your Senpai!"

The two smirked at each other and rushed in towards the Cerberus, this time Issei and Kiba joining in. "We'll cover you guys, Sekiryuutei, we're counting on you!" Roku quickly explained, earning nods from the others.

Xenovia rushed in and slammed her Excalibur with all her might, blowing one of the legs of the Hell Dog, prompting Issei to-

[Boost!]

As the Cerberus staggered, Roku rushed in, throwing her first three Black Keys with impressive speed but as soon as she released the first one, she released her other ones. Kiba slightly gasped as she prepared another batch with high-speed.

Shaking his head, Kiba looked forward and saw the Black Keys hitting one part of the dogs body so he, with all his might, summoned swords from the ground and hit the part where Roku hit.

[Boost!]

As Issei finally got his power limit, he said "look out!" Making the three people move out as Issei thrust his fist forward and said "Dragon Shot!"

Issei fired a powerful beam but he saw lightning and a Power of Destruction zipping past by him. He saw Rias and Akeno firing their own attacks to help.

As the attack hit the Cerberus, there was a large explosion causing a crater. The group huffed as they saw the Cerberus going limp.

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

I smiled at Asia as I managed to stand again as I said "thank you Asia"

The girl smiled and said "I'm glad I could help!"

As I set my gaze onto Ren, she grinned and said "can you move?"

"Yeah. I think I can switch one more time..." I admitted. It was then I felt a power surge, I looked ahead and said Kiba making a...Holy Demonic Sword?

"Odd..." I said, walking towards Rosswiesse. She noticed me and said "Yuuya! Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine but...I'm worried about Kiba. What he did was..."

"Not possible..." Rosswiesse added. I frowned as I looked at the defeated body of Freed and Xenovia wielding Durandal. I returned my focus onto Balba as he was just struck by a light spear.

What the actual hell? First bad guys takes in minions, then they kill them. Are the boss just lazy or something, I frowned as Kokabiel started laughing.

As Issei and Rias walked together charing power, I frowned and said "Rosswiesse...we're going in. They need our help"

Rosswiesse nodded and said "Are you prepared?"

I slowly nod as Kokabiel looked at me and said "Son of Jun Mutsuki! I'm surprised you're still up and about! Aren't you tired from just now?"

"Yeah I am but I've got a family to protect, focus in Rias and Issei for now would you?"

Kokabiel grinned and said "Interesting! Very Interesting! The power have increased to that of a Maou! You're friend here has real talent!"

Rias looked at me as I gave a thumbs up and said "give him hell..."

Rias grinned and with all her might thrust her hand, unleashing the massive Demonic Energy which was boosted with the help of Issei. Kokabiel grinned and took the shot head on, using both of his hands. I frowned as the attack loss shape and Kokabiel stood unscathed.

His clothes were tattered and his hands bloody but that did not effect him one bit.

He looked bored and said "I expected more of the little sister of the Maou!"

Rias growled but Kokabiel shrugged it off and eyed me. "Son of Jun Mutsu-"

"Yuuya, just call me Yuuya. Saying 'Son of Jun Mutsuki' is a mouthful and effect this author's writing speed you know?"

Kokabiel blinked, then laughed. "Hahaha! As expected of Jun's son! You're an interesting boy Yuuya! I would offer you to join me but it's a shame you fight for the good side!"

I was about to retort when a female voice was heard, she said "There is not such thing as good or bad, it's just the way how people act, he it Angel's, Fallen Angel's or even Devil's. We're all the same, these are your words...neh, Yuuya-kun?"

I frowned and saw a girl skipping mid-air with magic-seal on her legs. She gracefully landed down next to Kokabiel and said "Rizviem-sama sent me to help but I've my own agendas..." As she sets her gaze onto me. My eyes widen in shock as she smiled and said "hello Yuuya-kun~ it's been a while hasn't it?"

It was...the girl who killed my family.

The girl whom I called my childhood friend.

The girl who I first fell in love with.

Wally.

* * *

 **No Reference used in this Chapter**

* * *

 **Review Reply**

 **To Abel: really? Thank you! And yeah, Ren IS cool. A Mordred fan :D?**

 **To Van: thank you! Also, I felt badass when writing Eiri's part so I put on my shades for added effect XD**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: I liked Tiamat XD she's also know of Yuuya's parents in the past, only briefly though. And yeah, Yuuua has moved on but he has two more things to get over, his trauma of fire and his own Childhood friend Walburga, and dealing with Maria which the next chapter has a buttload of Ice vs Fire *hint hint***

 **To Dana: Well Yuuya's a manipulative person so both XD? Also, next chapter foreshadowing, are you a wizard :O?!**

* * *

 **Harem list**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (main), Eiri, Raynare, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Yasaka, Kuroka, Walburga, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (under Iroha form for now), Tiamat, Roku (added now!)**

* * *

 **Well that's all folks!**

 **I know it felt rush but class are starting again and I finished this during IN class XD**

 **Luckily it was an English class so old man Prof (what I call my teacher XD) took it as an extra work of sorts so I got extra credit! Lucky me! Which also earned an extra phone call to my parents XD**

 **Anyway, sorry if I haven't frequently replying my PM or updating like usual, I take my school life seriously, suffice to say even later and soon, I signed up for extra classes in December so it'll be packed**

 **Sorry guys!**

 **As per finale, Spirits!**

 **Saber Class (of Red): Mordred - Fate/Apocrypha**

 **Lancer Class: Chu Chulainn - almost all except Fate/Apocrypha and Fate/Zero**


	14. Blast from the Past! Part 2

**Hey guys! It's me again with a new update! Also, I think I did a mistake, we still have the Treaty Arc so...it'll be a bit long until Vol 5...sort off...**

 **I'll just start now.**

 **Note: I do not own Type-Moon nor DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Blast from the Past! Part 2**

"W-Wally?" I said in shock. My throat was dry, I couldn't think straight, my head felt light and I felt very tired all of a sudden. I felt my body slowly moving towards her. Everyone eyed me in shock as she walked towards me and smiled.

"Yuuya~" She said. Oh her voice. Her sweet voice. It...never changed...

She stopped in front of me and grinned. Despite being a year or two older than me, I towered over her. She smiled and warped her soft hands around my waist as she rested her head onto my chest.

"It's been ten years huh?" She said. I felt my dead arms slowly hug her as I rested my head on hers. I looked down and saw a black ribbon in her head, despite being one of the many ribbons, this black one had a white outline.

I slowly smiled and said "you...kept the ribbon I gave you?"

"Of course~" she smiled. It was...strange really. To have see her in these conditions...odd.

She looked up at me and said "Yuuya~"

"?"

"Do you...still fear fire?"

"!"

My eyes widen as purple flames surrounded us. I instantly let go of her and said "W-Wally?!"

"Just testing is all. You're a bore you know?" She grinned as her nice persona changed onto a sadistic one. "Let's make this more interesting~"

No! No no no no! Not the fire!

I clenched my chest as I felt my breath going out. I was hyperventilating.

I gasped and panted when-

"Onii-chan!"

!

I looked in a distant and saw Ren being surrounded by flames as well, this time slowly getting closer to her.

Wally smiled and said "So what it'll be Yuuya? To escape these flames unscathed but letting me burn your sister? Or..." As she swipe her hand to the left, opening a trail of flame, tunnels of flames and several pillars which blocked the exit.

"Die trying to get to your sister, still traumatized of flames?"

She grinned and giggled as she made my...family out of flames...

No! You're dead!

"Did you remember? Remember that night? The night that you failed to protect your family?"

I panted. The pills! I need the pills! As I took them out, I blinked.

No.

I...made a vow to Ren.

"Don't fuck with me!" I grasped the bottle. "RAAAAAAAARGH!"

I ran through the tunnels, panting and light headed, It hurts, it hurts so bad! The burning! I'm only human! As I ran through, I saw the flames reaching Ren!

No! No no no NO NO NO NO!

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Rosswiesse gasped in horror as she saw the Kobayashi siblings engulfed in the purple flames. She tried to run to them but was halted as a gigantic light spear blocked her way. Kokabiel grinned and said "you'll have to get through me!" As he stood in front of her.

"Ahahahahaha!" Walburga laughed in a sadistic manner. "To see my childhood friend die like this?! Priceless!"

"How could you?!" Raynare shouted. Walburga giggled and said "he's been the same as before! So weak and not mentally stable! Weak!"

Rosswiesse cupped her mouth and said "Yuuya...no..."

Walburga licked her lips and said "who's next? Who's the next victim ready to be burned al-"

"Over...my dead body..."

"...what?" Walburga said in shock.

"I said...over my dead body! DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

Rosswiesse saw the tunnel of flames being cut off and stood within it was-

"Yuuya!" Rosswiesse said in relief as she saw Yuuya in the flames. He hair turned into blonde with green eyes, he don a graceful blue armour with metal attached to it, and held a...wind sword?

In his other hand, he held a nearly and a now passed out Ren. Yuuya casually walked pass by Kokabiel and rested Ren next to Asia who started healing her. Walburga opted a cold face and said "...Arthur huh?"

Xenovia raised her eyebrow and said "Arthur...as in King Arthur? Isn't he-"

Yuuya opted a serious gaze and said "to have used Saber's Interdimension State...Wally...no, Walburga!"

Walburga smiled as Yuuya raised his sword and said "Watch me...as I unleash my strongest Holy Sword!"

Xenovia widens her eyes as Yuuya was covered a massive golden and mix of blue pillar of Holy Energy. A beautiful golden blade manifested onto Yuuya's hands as he said "this is it Xenovia! The true Excalibur!"

"True...Excalibur?"

Yuuya released the golden blade of it's aura and pointed it at Walburga as he said "I unleash you of your bonds, Excalibur: The Sword of Promised Victory!"

* * *

 **(Cue in music - Fukagyaku Replace)**

Yuuya held a serious gaze as Raynare and Rosswiesse stood next to him and said "we'll back you up"

Issei and Kiba stood behind Roku and Xenovia as Issei said "We'll try to support you"

Yuuya closed his eyes and thought " **to have been traumatized all my life...it's time I take a step forward!** " As he sets his gaze onto Walburga. She grinned as purple flames surrounded her as she said "come Yuuya! Let us test how much you've grown over the years!"

As Yuuya charged towards Walburga, Kokabiel stood in front of him. Yuuya frowned but huffed as he said "to defeat the Phantom of my past, I will break through against all odds!"

As Yuuya rushed towards Kokabiel, he saw Roku and Raynare running beside him as they grinned. Yuuya smiled and then opted a serious face as he got closer onto Kokabiel.

Kokabiel grinned and rushed in but was halted when he saw a looming a shadow above him, he looked up and saw Rosswiesse twirling Gae Bolg and then thrust it down with strong force. Kokabiel summoned one light spear to block it, as their weapons clashed, he heard "wide open!"

Raynare rushed in with two light spears and thrust it forward but Kokabiel said "weak!" As he used his other hand to summon another light spear to block it.

As Raynare's and Kokabiel's spears clashed, Roku halted herself and actually leaped overhead Kokabiel, throwing her six Black Keys on the process to which Kokabiel used two if his ten wings to block it.

Roku landed behind him and prepared another set of six Black Keys and thrust it forward but Kokabiel used another set of wings to block it.

"Weak!" He said, spinning in a 360 degree as he turned his wings sharp, scratching the girls in process. Kokabiel grinned but in a moment of opening, he felt three powerful slashes on his body.

He looked behind and saw Xenovia and Yuuya jumping overhead and slashed Kokabiel on his shoulder while below them was Kiba, slashing his torso. Kokabiel seemed unaffected minus Yuuya's slash which merely stung him.

As Kokabiel turned around to engage them with a grin, he heard "Max Dragon Shot!" As he felt a massive blow on his back. Kokabiel slightly staggered but turned around to see Koneko behind him and delivered a powerful punch but was halted as Kokabiel grabbed her arm easily.

He was about to stab Koneko with a spear in hand but heard-

"Right behind you!" As he felt three powerful blast behind him. He dropped Koneko which prompt her to kick him in the chest while sending herself to a safe distance.

"Guh!" Kokabiel grunted, merely turning around and saw Rias and Akeno with the help of Rosswiesse to strike him in the back just now with their magic.

He frowned and squinted his eyes and saw Yuuya being free, running onto Walburga.

He growled and tried fly towards Yuuya but instantly dodged and flew backward by reflex. He frowned and saw Roku throwing her Black Keys just now as she said "you'll have to go through us!"

Yuuya looked back as he saw Rias smiling at him and said "give her hell!"

He smirked and then opted a serious face as he sets his gaze onto Walburga. She grinned as Yuuya shouted "WALBURGAAAAAA!"

* * *

( **Cue in music - Miiro)**

Yuuya prepared his blade as Walburga grinned, purple flames surrounding her. Yuuya closed his eyes and thought " **enough of being hurt! I'll break through her flames!** "

Walburga swipe her hand, sending her first volley of her Holy Flames but Yuuya dodged to the side and used the opening to use his magic burst, as he activated it, he used his boosted speed to rush in the small opening.

Walburga grinned as she crossed her hands, making two flames pillar, covering her as a shield, Yuuya clicked his tongue and halted himself but instantly leaped off the ground, breaking it on the process as he jumped overhead Walburga.

Their eyes locked as Walburga smiled and said "predictable!" As another volley of flames erupted from the ground and thrust itself onto Yuuya, prompting him to click his tongue and spun gracefully as he imbued extra Holy Energy onto Excalibur and swung it at the flames, actually deflecting it.

As Yuuya landed back on the grounded, he leaped back onto a safe distance. Walburga grinned as she said "to fight Holy with Holy huh? Still creative as always..."

"Heh...you know what they say, you've got to fight fire with fire..." Yuuya grinned, rushing forward again.

Walburga swiped both of her hands, sending two flames in a zig-zag manner into Yuuya jumped and spun mid-air once more as he held his blades with two of his hands and slammed it down onto Walburga.

She grinned and stepped backward to dodge it and as Yuuya landed back on ground and his blade smashed onto it, she thrust her hand forward, shooting out a rather big flaming cross imbued with her Longinus's flame.

Yuuya instantly rolled to the side and began running as Walburga thrust her hand in a rapid manner, shooting out her Holy Cross in rapid succession.

Yuuya clicked his tongue and began running in the sidelines, dodging the attack but it still kept on coming. As Walburga did this, she laughed and said "so cute! Run Yuuya! Run run run! Ahahahahaha!"

Yuuya frowned and enclosed his position onto her but he felt the ground rumble a bit, he frowned and jumped as a pillar of flame erupted from the ground. He clicked his tongue and continued running around Walburga.

He circled her several times searching for an opening but couldn't do so. Walburga grinned as she increased her tempo, as she thrust her hand, releasing another Holy Cross, a volley of flame followed.

Yuuya groaned and said "I'll go through this! Saber, I'm counting on your magic resistance!"

" **Yes Master!** " Saber's voice came in Yuuya's head.

Yuuya first cut through the cross but the second wave of flame hit him. Yuuya gritted his teeth but pressed through the attack with his magic burst aura and Saber's natural magic resistance.

Walburga grinned and thrust both of her hands in rapid succession but Yuuya instantly halted his movement with a powerful step, breaking the ground and spun 180 degree in a graceful manner and when he arrived at the exposed side of Walburga-

"HaaaaaaaaaaAAAGH!" Yuuya with all his might slammed his blade on her rib cage, he heard a crack but knowing her strength, he pressed the attack and drove his blade with more force, actually lifting Walburga of the ground and send her flying several meters away.

Yuuya huffed as he heard-

"Kuh!" Walburga grunted, crashing onto several trees before landing on the ground. She slowly rose up as blood trickled down her mouth and a rather deep wound was seen on her dress, staining it.

She blinked, and then licked her lips. "Ooh~" she cooed. "What a strike! I never knew you had it in you!"

"You tried to kill my sister..."

Walburga smiled and despite her bloody state and evil intentions, Yuuya can't help but say "you okay?"

Walburga blinked, and then smiled and said "I'm fine. Perhaps I underestimated you, it's high time I used my powers to a full extent" as flames surrounded her feet.

"Can you keep up Yuuya? My Road of Flames will leave you in a blur **[1]**!" Walburga grinned as she slowly skate through the ground with grace, although leaving marks burning on the ground as well. Yuuya frowned and said "that's new..."

"My Longinus isn't restricted to Holy Cross at all you know~ it depends on the user, your words Yuuya, your words. Did you not remember?"

Yuuya smiled and held his blade as he said "yeah..."

Walburga grinned as she said "keep up!" And rushed towards Yuuya prompting the boy to rush in as well, activating another magic burst.

As the two reached their targets, Yuuya thrust his sword forward but Walburga hopped and performed a 360 body spin as she engulfed her entire body with her flames, increasing her speed. Yuuya widens his eyes and dodged to the side but that didn't stop Walburga to burn his right arm on the side.

Yuuya gritted his teeth as Walburga landed back in the ground and spun around as she skate through the ground with high speed and thrust her arms, shooting out her Holy Cross.

Yuuya frowned and began running but when he did that, Walburga swiped her arms and unleash a wave of flames prompting Yuuya to jump but he suddenly-

"Wide open!" Walburga grinned, shooting out a Holy Cross which hit Yuuya full on impact on the chest.

"Guoh?!" Yuuya spat out blood as Walburga leaped mid-air and punched Yuuya followed by erupting her hands onto flames and sends Yuuya flying several meters away.

Yuuya frowned as he rolled on the ground but he regained his stance as he rolled up a bit and shot forward.

Walburga spun once more as she thrust her hand forward, shooting a Holy Cross but Yuuya cut through it. The two landed back on the ground and started clashing against each other in a rapid and destructive manner.

( **Music Ends** )

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Kokabiel and the others...**

"Hoo..." Kokabiel said in an amused tone. "The boy's talented..."

Rosswiesse huffed as she saw Yuuya fighting Walburga as she said "we'll handle him for as long as we can..."

Kokabiel raised his eyebrow and said "you think you can beat me?"

Roku prepared her blades and said "we'll...pressure him"

"Attacking him at the same time?" Xenovia questioned.

Roku shook her head and said "no...we'll go in at openings..."

Kiba and Xenovia nodded as Issei and Koneko prepared their stance. Kokabiel grinned as he saw Raynare preparing her two light spears as he said "and you, you're going against your own Leader?"

"I only follow Azazel-sama! You have no right to call yourself a leader!"

Kokabiel held a cold face and said "whatever..."

Roku frowned and rushed in as Kokabiel said "you first huh? I admit you're the talented one in here...unlike the other wannabes..."

Roku ignored him and threw her first three Black Keys but Kokabiel easily blocked it with his wings, he saw Kiba and Xenovia rushing in, preparing their blades but Kokabiel frowned and rushed in towards them with insane speed as he tried to grab them but felt a blow to his side.

He saw Rosswiesse imbuing her legs with magic enhancement as she stepped down and thrust her spear forward but Kokabiel easily grabbed it only to feel two slashes, prompting him to release the spear. Kokabiel frowned as Xenovia and Kiba slashed him at the arms.

He was about to engage but felt another blow to his back. He turned around and saw Koneko using her entire body as a battering ram as he frowned but-

"HAAAAAAAGH!' Kokabiel felt a powerful punch to his face, coming from Issei. Kokabiel roared and spun in a 360 manner, damaging everyone as he held an angry face. "For little ants to-"

"Talk too much!" Roku came in rushing, slamming and stabbing her six Black Keys with all her might, piercing his torso. Kokabiel merely looked annoyed and tried to slap Roku but she ducked (matrix style!) And prepared another set of Black Keys and stabbed them onto the slapping arm of Kokabiel.

He hissed but-

"Haaaaaah!" He heard Raynare incoming as she, with all her might, stabbed her two spears onto both of Kokabiel's legs.

"Rraaaaaargh!" Kokabiel roared, grabbing both Roku and Raynare by their necks. He almost crushed them when-

"Now!" Kokabiel and felt two powerful blows coming from Rias and Akeno. He released the girls as he saw Rosswiesse running towards him. He frowned and regained his composure as he, with blinding speed, rushed towards Rosswiesse but she used Gae Bolg as a jumping platform, dodging Kokabiel as she twirled in the air.

Rosswiesse landed behind Kokabiel and instantly thrust her spear forward, stabbing him directly where Roku stabbed and as soon as she did that, she ducked as Koneko came diving in, kicking the spear making it go in deeper.

As the spear pierced through the other side, Issei came running in punched the spear once more, releasing it as Rosswiesse grabbed the spear back.

Kokabiel gritted his teeth as he actually fell down onto his knees as clenched his chest. He panted a bit, then laughed. "Interesting! Very interesting! This is...good! Very good!"

"Tch..." Roku clicked her tongue. "As expected as the one mentioned in the Bibles..."

Kokabiel laughed and said "It's time I go on the offensive!" As he prepared a stance. The others prepares but Kokabiel used his insane speed and slammed Koneko with his body. Issei, who was the nearest one, widens his eyes but felt a sharp blow to his head as Kokabiel did a roundhouse kick.

Xenovia and Kiba widens their eyes as they saw Kokabiel instantly in front of them as he jumped and kicked both of his leg out prompting the two swordsman to duck but as soon as they did that, Kokabiel grinned and slammed down both of his shoulders onto their back.

Kokabiel sets his gaze onto Rias and Akeno as he said "now then...what does the little sister of the Maou and the daughter of Barakiel has in store for me?"

"Don't you pit me in the same level as him!" Akeno raged as she flew straight onto him. Roku frowned and said "you fucking idiot!"

Kokabiel grinned and easily grabbed Akeno and threw her onto Rias making both of them crash.

Roku frowned and said "Raynare, I want you to throw me your light spear at high speed!"

"Huh? Why would do tha-"

"Just do it!"

Raynare frowned but said "I do not know what are you planning but fine!" As she threw one light spear in high speed. Roku easily grabbed it but using it's speed momentum, she spun around and said "Trace On! Hardening component!" And then proceed to throw it Kokabiel with high speed.

Kokabiel easily deflected it with his wings but noticed it got scratched. "Hoo...interesting, you actually amplified it!"

"Now do a barrage!" Roku ordered Raynare who nodded and started throwing her spears at Roku, who in turn grabbed it, amplified it and then sends it at Kokabiel, kinda like a machine gun mechanism.

Kokabiel grinned and made two massive light spears and threw it at Roku's attack, while it easily destroyed lots of spears, Kokabiel's attack lose it's shape due to Roku's speed.

Kokabiel grinned and took flight as Roku grinned but suddenly-

"Look out!" Raynare stopped her spears and ran towards Roku and pushed her out of way, dodging a massive flame wave. Kokabiel raised an eyebrow as Walburga skated under him as she grinned and said "having trouble?"

"Ha! Say the wounded one!"

Yuuya arrived next to Roku and Raynare and said "you okay?"

"Y-Yeah...thanks..." Roku said as she stood up and brushed herself. Raynare nodded but looked at Walburga and Kokabiel as she frowned. Walburga grinned as Yuuya stood up front and said "Saber...percentage of our reserves?"

" **20% Master. We're good for three more shots...** "

"I see...I'll end this fight within two!" As he rushed towards them. Walburga stepped back as Kokabiel engaged Yuuya, the two clashed weapons as Yuuya frowned as Kokabiel grinned. The two stepped back as Kokabiel raised his hands and said "take this!" As he started summoning a gigantic sky scraper sized light spear, two of them to be exact.

Yuuya frowned and said "step back!" As he raised his blade, gather high concentration of Holy Energy and held a serious gaze. "EX!"

Kokabiel threw both of his spears as Yuuya slammed down his blade as he shouted "CAAAALLLIIIBBUUURRR!" And unleashed a beautiful and massive yet reformed and destructive golden beam which only got faster as it easily destroyed Kokabiel's spears making the latter flinch in shock.

Kokabiel used both of his hands and blocked it, barely holding it in. He frowned but-

"Right behind you!" Kokabiel turned his head and saw ROSSWIESSE behind him in a distant, charging her spear as she stretched her hand back and said "Gae!"

Kokabiel looked at Walburga who sneered and actually walked a bit further.

"!"

"Bolg!" Rosswiesse finished as she threw the spear with all her might. The spear surged forward with high-speed and pierced directly through Kokabiel's heart as he-

"Goh!" And released his arm as he was engulfed by the golden beam of Yuuya. "WALBURGA YOU TRAITOOOOOOOOOORR!"

And thus, Kokabiel falls, having his heart pierced and body destroyed due to the power of Excalibur.

* * *

Yuuya panted as he went onto his knees and-

"Gah!" He spat out blood and shifted back to his normal state. "?!"

"Yuuya!" Rosswiesse rushed onto Yuuya's side and saw his arms and legs had lots of blue lining on it. Yuuya frowned and slowly sat up and said "Saber?!"

" **Master...you've reached your limit...** "

Yuuya frowned but Raynare slowly went to his side and said "I...brought this given by Azazel-sama..."

She took out a small bottle of water as he widens his eyes and said "Phoenix Tears?"

Raynare smiled when-

"Look out!" Yuuya pushed Raynare, covering her body with his as a...snake shaped flaming head pierced through Yuuya.

"Yuuya?!" Raynare screamed in horror as she saw Yuuya's state. She was about to use the Tears only to find it cracked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Walburga laughed in a crazy manner. Yuuya slowly turned his head and said "Wal...burga..."

"Ha! You think I'll let you heal?! Dream on!"

Rosswiesse frowned as Walburga clenched her own sides, engulfing herself in flames before she summoned...

A 200 meter sized, eight-headed dragon crucified onto a cross and made out of flames.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Roku fumed as Walburga laughed.

"This is my sub-species Balance Breaker! Incinerate Antiphona Calvario!"

Yuuya slowly stood up in front of everyone and said "to get to them, you'll have to go through me!"

Walburga grinned as the eight dragon heads hissed as she said "AHAHAHAHA! SO BE IT YUUYA!" as the heads shot out towards Yuuya.

Yuuya spread out of his arms as everyone widens their eyes. Yuuya closed his eyes and thought " **I have...no regrets...** "

As the heads got close to Yuuya, he braced for impact only to-

Feel a pair of soft arms warpped around him.

"Eh?"

DDOOOOOOONNN!

Yuuya widens his eyes as a three meter doll made out of black ice embraced his friends and himself. As the heads hits the doll, it clashed and slightly froze the flames.

"?!" Walburga went, retracting the heads as she squinted her eyes and said "Impossible!"

Yuuya looked down and saw-

"Iroha?!"

* * *

 **[1] Air Gear Reference. Walburga did a parody of the Flame Road**

* * *

 **Review Replies**

 **To DJDrake: woah there! Calm down there tiger XD**

 **To Xarserum: Yep!**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (main), Eiri, Raynare, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Yasaka, Kuroka, Walburga, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (under Iroha form for now), Tiamat, Roku**

* * *

 **That's all folks! Next chapter will bring an end to the Excalibur Arc and entering the Treaty Arc! Okay so here's an important news.**

 **I will he cancelling my ideas of accepting OC's.**

 **I recieved at least about 4 PM regarding this and I must say, most of them really ruined the history of the story, no offensd to the other people.**

 **I wanted to sustain the story but some of them said to change it for the sake of their OC's. I know this might upset some people which I already accepted but to be fair, I will not accept both the ones I dislike and liked. Sorry guys.**

 **As per Finale, Spirits-**

 **Saber Class: King Arthur/Arturia - Almost all Fate series/Route/Game**


	15. The Burning Past Freezes!

**Hello people! Here again with a new update! Okay so this chapter brings an end to the Excalibur Arc! It's been a rather long arc I think? Meh.**

 **I'll just start now.**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Blast from the Past! Part 3: The Burning pasts Freezes!**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Yuuya looked down in shock as Iroha held him tightly. Said Junior slowly rose her hair and made eye contact with Yuuya, and then-

"Yuuuyaaa~" Iroha said with a grin. Yuuya looked puzzled as he stare at Iroha's eyes and saw...madness and a sense of longing.

"Iroha?" Yuuya questioned but was instantly pulled back by Rosswiesse as she pointed Gae Bolg at Iroha and said "Yuuya, I sense hostility coming from her..."

Iroha had a dark look and said "You bitch...get out of my way!" as she raised her hand, making the ice doll move slightly as it sets it's gaze onto Rosswiesse.

The Valkyrie frowned and took a stance. Yuuya huffed as Asia started healing him but said "Iroha...what are you doing?"

"Hmm?~" Iroha halted the movements of her doll and looked at Yuuya. "Do you not remember me dearest Yuuya?"

" **Dearest...Yuuya? The only person who calls me that is only my elder siblings and...oh my god...** " Yuuya thought as his eyes widen.

Iroha smiled in a crazy manner and said "Yes my dearest Yuuya! It's me! It's me! Do you remember me?!"

Yuuya gasped and took a step back as Rosswiesse raised her eyebrow but frowned instantly and said "I do not know who you are but you're an enemy seeing from Yuuya's reaction. I will not let you go near him..."

Iroha held a cold gaze onto Rosswiesse and said "I heard there was a girl living under the same roof with Yuuya resembling Eiri but...I didn't know it was a simple Valkyrie..."

Rosswiesse ignored the last part and took a stance as Iroha grinned and said "You think you can beat me-" but halted her words as she swiped her arms and made a large black ice wall, blocking a snake head coming from Walburga.

"Tch..." Iroha said, eyeing Walburga as she tilt her head. "Cheap shot snake girl..."

Walburga shrugged and said "I work with what is given to me. A opportunity presented itself so I took the chance..."

Meanwhile, while the two were arguing, Yuuya is currently crouching down on the ground, clutching his head. "She...She's back...and she killed the real Iroha..." Yuuya muttered.

Rosswiesse felt sorry for Yuuya. She assumed that this person was another person who made a trauma for Yuuya but huffed as she said "Yuuya..."

Yuuya ignored Rosswiesse and clutched himself onto a round ball.

"We wont beat her. I've seen her strength. We can only pray if Wally defeats her...then kills us..." Yuuya said in horror.

Yuuya kept shaking until a soft hand touched his cheeks. He looked up and saw a slightly ruffled Ren, who has woken up, as she smiled and said "Onii-chan..."

"Ren? It's not Nii-chan this time?" Yuuya said, quickly sitting up. Ren smiled softly and hugged her elder brother and said "This...is a problem that I cannot help you with. Maria-san is a bad person and caused you a lifetime scar but this is a thing I cannot help you with..."

Yuuya held his little sister tightly as she said "I do not ask you to heal. I only ask you to move on. The pain lingers in your heart because you're human. Are these not your words? To have withstood pain to create many weapons, protecting loved ones, forever. That means you'll protect me...no...Rindo-nee and me right? Forever and ever...until the end of time..."

Yuuya flinched slightly...and then his shoulders relaxed after being tensed. He sighed deeply, and then kissed is little sister's forehead.

"To have withstood pain...on enduring the pain of my past...I couldn't have done that without my sisters..." Yuuya muttered as he slightly smiled. Ren looked up and saw Yuuya, despite his now major injuries, stood up tall and proud.

He patted his little sisters head and said "Ren...I needed that. Thank you. I do not need to heal up, I just need to accept the past and move on. It's a tough thing to do but if...I overcame our parents death, then it means I can overcome a petty trauma in my past..."

Ren smiled and stood next to her brother and said "What...are you going to do now?"

"Until my last breath, I will go beyond the human limits to protect my loved ones!" Yuuya said, walking up towards the battlefield. Rosswiesse looked baffled when she saw that and said "Yuuya?!"

Yuuya tilt his head backwards and said "Don't worry Rosswiesse, I have my sister right here with me...I can do this...but I'll need help though..."

Rosswiesse frowned...but then deeply sighed and said "You are an odd fellow..." as she walked up towards him. "Can you still fight?"

Yuuya huffed and closed his eyes and said "I'm...going to be honest here. I can only change once more and to be fighting my childhood friends here...and a Longinus user at that...it's going to be tough here..."

Yuuya sets his gaze onto Raynare and said "Lend a hand here will you?"

Raynare slowly went to Yuuya's eyes as he closed his eyes and said "...Issei..."

"S-Senpai!" Issei ran up to Yuuya as he smiled and said "I...need to talk to Ddraig here..."

" **What is it human? Time is of the essence...** "

"I need your permission...to cheat on your Sacred Gear here..."

* * *

Walburga and Iroha stopped their arguing and sets their gaze onto Yuuya, with Rosswiesse, Raynare and Issei in tow.

Iroha grinned and said "My dearest Yuuya! You're going to fight here? Aren't you injured?"

"I am...and honestly its tiring to switch three times in one day. I've never been this tired to be honest..."

Walburga furrowed her eyebrows and said "...knowing you...you have something up your sleeve..."

"Ah...I could never lie to you huh? Remember when you raged when I prepared a birthday surprise?"

"Hmph...that's a distant memory..."

Yuuya smiled and said "Well then...I'll guess I'll prepare here. Rosswiesse, Raynare...I really need you to push yourself to the limits here..."

The two girls nodded with a small smile as Yuuya grinned, then sets his gaze onto Issei and said "You, my dearest Junior, are going to be a big help here. Prepared already?"

"Is it...going to hurt?"

"Nah...you're going to be a robot soon..."

"Huh?!"

"Just trust me..." Yuuya smiled as he raised his hand. "Okay...this is going to be the final time I can do this today...I need to make it count..."

Walburga seemed relax as she said "go ahead, prepare. You can't beat me anyway..."

Iroha smiled and hugged her sides and said "To have witness you transform again...I'm getting goosebumps!"

Yuuya sighed and closed his eyes and said "I...command you to heed my call!" as a power surge was felt.

Walburga raised her eyebrow and said "to have released the power surge before you transform...this must be one of your top Spirits?"

"Hmm...I need to go all out don't I?" Yuuya grinned. "I invoke the Archer-Class Servant of the Heroic Spirit, Gilgamesh!"

Yuuya was enveloped by a golden pillar as a massive power surge was felt. Rosswiesse squinted her eyes as she saw Yuuya's hair turning blonde and his eyes red.

Yuuya wasted no time as he grabbed his hand and said "Releasing Command Spell, extracting Magical Component. Deploying Interdimension Body Barrier, Code: Spirit Soul, Gilgamesh. Soul Release Activate!" as he was enveloped in a gigantic golden pillar once more as he was suited with a golden armour, although this time he lost it's shoulder plates and added a smaller one.

Yuuya huffed when-

" **You mongrel! How dare you modify my armour!** " Everyone heard a booming voice. Yuuya frowned and said "Honestly, even though I admit your armour is super swag, that metal shoulders honestly didn't attract me that much..."

" **How dare you-** "

"Gilgamesh, I love you but seriously, can't you see the situation here?"

There was a silent which prompt Yuuya to smiled and said "alright then. Shall we start?"

* * *

Walburga ignited her legs with flames as Iroha froze her legs, creating a sharp like skating feet. The latter grinned and said "my dearest Yuuya...it's nice to have you back again!"

Yuuya huffed and said "Alright then...Issei, prepare yourself. When I give the signal, run to me okay? I'll pressure them. Rosswiesse, Raynare, I need you to back me up, I can't handle this form for no less then an hour...but it depends on what I use though..."

The girls nodded as Issei took a deep breath and said "Okay..."

Iroha grinned as she snapped her fingers, making her rather large doll stood next to her as Walburga prepared several heads on standby.

Yuuya took a deep breath and said "Here I come!" as he engaged towards Walburga while the other girls were engaging Iroha, in all this, Issei was left rather standing in the middle.

"Hey!"

* * *

Yuuya rushed towards Walburga as the latter grinned and started skating away and said "Here goes Yuuya!" as she thrust her palm forward twice, shooting out her Holy Cross.

Yuuya frowned and leaped as he spun around, increasing his jumping and dodged the flame but Walburga saw this and shot out another cross flame.

Yuuya frowned and swiped his hand.

Suddenly, golden disks appeared on his side and shot out several swords which actually collided with the Holy Cross and exploded. The weapons were then dropped onto the ground which dispersed with a golden glow.

Walburga frowned as Yuuya landed back on the ground and increased his tempo, suddenly grabbing out two golden swords from the golden disks as he rushed in onto Walburga with impressive speed. She clicked her tongue and swiped her hands, making a small flaming wave appear but Yuuya cut it with his golden sword and thrust this other one forward, forcing Walburga to dodge to the left but not before it cut a few strands of her hair.

Walburga frowned but quickly widens her eyes as a golden disk appeared on her side and shot out several swords forcing the girl to skate back once more.

Yuuya grinned as he made two more golden disk appear on her back, three in her front and two on each of her sides as he said "Wide open!" and shot out several swords from each golden disk.

Walburga clicked her tongue and erupted her feet with lots of flame, sending her up onto the sky.

She frowned and snapped her fingers, gathering more flames on her feet and gracefully glided through the sky with her flaming feet but suddenly saw Yuuya in front of her, preparing a sword overhead.

Walburga crossed both of her arms, creating an 'x' shaped flame, blocking his blow but a golden disk appeared below her, shooting out more swords.

Walburga looked annoyed as she dropped herself, dodging the swords and landed back on the ground. She huffed but noticed the previous swords that missed her was surround her area.

Yuuya grinned as he landed back on the ground and snapped his fingers, causing the swords to explode, forcing Walburga to frown in annoyance as she hugged her side, igniting her self and made the snake head cover her from the explosion.

Yuuya huffed as the swords dispersed and Walburga came out unscathed, minus some dirt around her dress and held a very annoyed face.

Yuuya was about to engage when he stepped back in reflex and dodged a black ice pillar. He looked to his side and saw Iroha rushing towards him as she said "DON'T IGNORE ME!" as she thrust her hands, shooting out two big black ice pillar.

Yuuya frowned but saw the pillars were instantly cut off as Rosswiesse and Raynare came in from the sides. The two instantly halted themselves and engaged Iroha as they prepared their weapons.

Iroha looked annoyed and blocked herself with an ice pillar but Rosswiesse and Raynare pressed their attacks and kept pushing, forcing Iroha to be pushed back. Iroha clicked her tongue as Rosswiesse widens her eyes and saw the Ice Doll coming the side and used it's entire body as a battering ram.

Rosswiesse and Raynare instantly shot backwards but Iroha frowned and pressed her assault as she thrust both of her arms, shooting out two black ice pillars. Rosswiesse and Raynare spun their entire body to the side, dodging the ice pillars but was soon grabbed by the ice doll and intended to smash them down when-

*SHHIING!*

The two arms of the dolls were halted by Xenovia and Roku who stepped in. Kiba appeared behind it and thrust his sword onto the back and used it as a leaping platform. The girls instantly stepped back as Kiba summoned many swords from the ground, stabbing it onto the doll in a violent manner.

The group huffed as Iroha merely twitch her eyes in annoyance and made the doll melt itself before reappearing beside her, fully fixed. Iroha looked at them in annoyance and said "You're tasting my patience!" as she snapped her fingers, making the Ice Doll smash both of it's hands together and formed a cannon-shaped hand.

Iroha thrust her hand forward making the cannon shoot out many ice pillars in addition to Iroha's one.

Roku huffed but grinned and said "Step back!" as everyone stepped back. Roku grinned again and said "Trace On, Hardening component!" as her Black Keys glowed with many linings, she then proceed to actually slash of one of the pillars.

"Trace On! Trace On! Trace On! Trace On! Trace On! Trace On!" Roku grinned in a wild manner, slashing the ice pillars as she moved forward. Iroha looked baffled as Roku actually managed to cut off her strong ice.

Frowning, Iroha skate to the side, leaving ice trails and spun around and thrust her leg forward, intending to attack Roku from the side if it weren't for-

"Oh no you don't!" Rosswiesse shot up from the side and blocked her leg. Raynare jumped overhead and prepared to light spears.

Iroha was forced to jump back as Raynare stabbed them onto her direction, as Iroha skate backward, Kiba rushed in from the side and swung his sword making Iroha click her tongue and swipe her hand and made an ice spikes surge from the ground forcing Kiba to step back.

Iroha huffed but saw Xenovia in a distance, running towards her as she chanted "Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice!" as a dimensional hole appeared in front of her. She pulled out a single holy sword and finished "In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Iroha widens her eyes as Xenovia sped up and swung her sword, forcing Iroha to make another ice pillar but Xenovia's sword easily destroyed it. Iroha frowned and skated even further, calling back her ice doll.

Roku panted as Rosswiesee patted her in the back and said "That was amazing..."

"Thanks..." Roku panted, taking out another pair of her Black Keys and pointed it towards Iroha.

Iroha twitched her eyes and said "Enough of this games!" as she clutched her hands together. "Ewige Eis Doll, Gefrorene Holle!" Iroha finished her chant as she spread her arms unleashing massive Black Ice Spikes around her.

The group widens as the Ice shatters and revealed an Iroha with her now 30 meter sized doll, attached to each other by black-snow like ethereal strings. Iroha slowly moved her arms, which the doll followed in sync as Iroha breathed out and said "You pushed yourselves to your death...this is my Sub-Species Balance Breaker!"

Roku squinted her eyes and saw Iroha slowly had her arms frozen as she frowned and said "Does she...have a limit to stay on that form?"

Yuuya took notice of this and said "Issei!" as he left Walburga, who looked confused. Issei started running towards Yuuya as he said "Senpai!"

"It's now or never! I need to seal off Iroha!" Yuuya said, enclosing onto Issei.

Iroha sighed as a white mist came out of her mouth. "You think you can seal me within her Yuuya? You should know better!"

"I do not know that until I try!" Yuuya shouted. Walburga smiled in amusement and said "Hoo...to seal the crazy bitch within that Innocent girl...do you realize what you are doing Yuuya?"

"I am! To change the status of the Absolute Demise onto Iroha!"

"How can you do that on a dead person?"

"Iroha's concious lingers, I know that! I can use that to switch the main body!" Yuuya huffed, finally reaching Issei.

"I need you to beat down Iroha as much as you can"

"I don't know about this..." Issei said, having last second thoughts. Yuuya smiled and placed his hands onto Issei and said "Issei...I trust you. Make us proud!"

Issei huffed and said "I'll do it...for Buchou and everyone else!" as stretched his left hand out. Yuuya grinned and stood side-by-side of Issei and gently placed his hands onto Issei's left hand and said "Trace...On!"

Roku looked bewildered and said "...Yuuya...you crazy bastard!"

Yuuya grinned and said "Tracing Components...Dragon Elements...Balance Breaker...Unlock!"

Walburga widens her eyes as Issei raised his hands and said "Here I go!"

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

"GGGUUUUOOOOOOOGGGH!" Issei roared as a bright green light enveloped his left hand followed by it turning red and soon Issei was enveloped in a bright red suit of armour, made out of scales.

Wasting no time, Yuuya said "One minute, make it count Issei, I'll back you up!"

"Yes Senpai!" Issei instantly used his thrusters at his back and rushed in at Iroha. The latter frowned and said "If it's a fight you want, I'll give it to you!"

Yuuya was about to engage but instantly frowned as a snake head stood in his path. "Yuuya! Did you not forget I was here?" Walburga giggled.

Issei looked back but Yuuya gave Issei a nod of confirmation. Issei huffed and said "Here I gooooo!" as he enclosed onto Iroha. The girl thrust her hand forward, making the now thirty meter sized doll prepared it's first and in sync, punched forward. Issei frowned and used his thrusters to the side but Iroha swiped her hand upward, making several Ice Spikes erupt from the ground.

"Issei-kun!" Kiba rushed in from the side and made many swords erupt from the ground to counter the Ice Spikes. Roku came in from the side and said "Trace On!" as she hardens Kiba's sword to withstand Iroha's ice.

The swords and ice clashed making Issei huff and use it as a platform and used his thrusters faster to move on faster.

" **Fifty Seconds partner!** " Ddraig reminded Issei as he nodded. Iroha frowned and thrust both of her palms forward, making the Ice doll mimic the same movement. Iroha shot out Ice Pillars from her self as the giant ice doll shot out an even larger Ice Pillar.

Seeing this, Yuuya frowned and dodged the snake head and ran towards Issei as fast as he could. Walburga grinned and snapped her fingers as the snake heads smashed onto Yuuya's location.

Yuuya ran in a zig-zag manner, dodging the rapid striking snake heads. As soon as he reached Issei, Yuuya jumped in between and raised his hand and said "Gate of!" as many golden disks appeared behind him and Issei.

Yuuya thrust his hand forward and said "Babylon!" as the golden disks shot out thousands of swords in a rapid manner.

Iroha frowned and countered back as she shot out ice pillars from the round in a rapid manner.

Issei huffed and used his thrusters to land on the ground faster and rushed in at the opening.

"Shit!" Iroha cursed as Issei rammed his entire body as a battering ram, making Iroha stagger.

The Sekiryuutei huffed and prepared a fist but Iroha crossed her hands creating several Ice Pillars.

"It wont work!" Issei shouted as he-

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

"Dragon Shot!" Issei thrust his first forward, shooting out a massive large red beam which easily destroyed pillars. Iroha clicked her tongue and skated back as the massive hand of the doll came in between the shot and Iroha.

She huffed but saw Yuuya in coming as he prepared two golden axes. Iroha swiped her hands, creating an ice wave forcing Yuuya to block them.

"!" Iroha instantly create an Ice Pillar in front of her as Kiba rushed in the opening. She frowned once more as Raynare and Rosswiesse came in from the sides prompting Iroha to erupt an ice pillar from her feet as she went airborne and landed on the arms of her doll.

She softly tapped it as it grew spikes on its body.

"Shit!" Yuuya cursed as the ice spikes nearly hit him if it weren't for him using his golden disk to block it.

" **Thirty Seconds Partner**!" Ddraig reminded. Issei nodded and rushed in at Iroha but instantly halted as a massive ice fist was heading towards his way.

"Keep pushing forward!" Roku shouted as she appeared on top of the fist. "Push forth Sekiryuutei!" Xenovia added as the exorcist and the former exorcist slashed the first off.

"HHHUUUUOOOOGGGH!" Issei roared as he used his thruster to push forth. Iroha panicked a bit and was about to cross her arms to create a shield but felt a burning blow to her back.

She looked back and saw Walburga attacking her on the back as she raged and said "You bitc-" but was cut off when Issei-

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

[Explosion!]

"HAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Issei delivered a powerful punch onto Iroha's face, instantly crashing her down to the ground. "RRAAAAAAAAAGH!" Issei pressed his assault as he smashed his fist once more onto Iroha, who is in the ground, and caused a massive crater.

Yuuya instantly rushed in, switching back to his normal state and said "Medea!" as a woman appeared behind him and gave him a small knife. "To cross the bounds of body switch, I break the rules upon it. Rule Breaker!" Yuuya shouted, driving the blade onto Iroha's chest.

"Yuuya!" Iroha shouted in rage, clutching to his hands but Yuuya drove the knife deeper. "Yuuya..." Iroha shouted slowly. Yuuya held his serious gaze, but not before seeing a white haired girl with soulless black eyes, before shifting back onto Iroha who's body went limp and slowly lost her concious.

* * *

" **Time's up Partner!** " Ddraig said as Issei went back to his normal state. "Kuh!" Issei groaned in pain as the fatigue hits his body like a truck. Yuuya panted and eyed Walburga who merely clapped and said "A show! What a show!"

Yuuya frowned and eye Iroha as he said "She'll...be waking up soon..."

As if on cue, Iroha's eyes slowly opened as everyone braced themselves. Iroha slowly rubbed her eyes and sat up as she said "...Senpai?"

Everyone sighed in relief as Iroha slowly stood up and said "Where...am I? Is this...the school field?" as she looked around.

"Why is it destroyed-" Iroha started when she suddenly saw a flaming snake head shot up towards her.

"Kyaa?!" Iroha by reflex cross her arms making a massive arm block her from the snake head.

"Wah?" Iroha looked baffled as Walburga clapped and said "Bravo Yuuya! You actually did it!"

Yuuya held a serious gaze as Walburga casually shrugged it off and said "Whew! This was a rather tiring day...guess I'll be taking my leave then!"

"What?" Yuuya looked confused as Walburga grinned and said "I'll be back Yuuya, in a while though. I must say the blow you did to me is rather painful..."

Yuuya frowned as a magical circle appeared under Walburga as she was transported away.

Yuuya sighed deeply as he sat on the ground and huffed as he sets his gaze onto a very scared and confused Iroha. He sighed and said "I'll explain...tomorrow..." as he slowly closed his eyes and rested his head, tired of the days events.

* * *

 **No reference was used on this chapter**

* * *

 **R** **eview replies**

 **T** **o DJDrake: You hate cliffhangers don't you?** **T** **hanks for liking it though XD**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 ** **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (main), Eiri, Raynare, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Yasaka, Kuroka, Walburga, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (under Iroha form for now), Tiamat, Roku****

* * *

 ** **W**** ** **ell that's all folks.****

 ** **This felt REALLY rushed, because it is! I'm in classes again now to remind you so I've been a wee bit busy.**** ** **S**** ** **orry to disappoint!****

 ** **T**** ** **his chapter ends the Excalibur Arc!****

 ** **A**** ** **s per finale, Spirits.****

 ** **Archer Class: Gilgamesh - Almost all except Fate/Apocrypha****


	16. No Loyalty

**Hey guys! Its me with a new update! So I'll just start now to not waste your time!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: No Loyalty**

Tranquil...it was tranquil...

As I opened my eyes, I find myself floating in the vast sky once more. I smiled at myself. It was one of those area in my head where I could find a true peace. I looked at the vast sky and noticed the cogs were about.

And they were spinning.

The once bright clear sky was cleared even more, sure there was clouds about but not as much as before. Despite the sun is high, I didn't feel hot.

Is this a sign of moving on?

Well...I did declare it to everyone. I have stopped thinking of the past and kept moving forward. I smiled to myself when I saw an odd scene. I raised my eyebrow as a moon was seen exactly next to the sun...and there was that fishing man again.

I slowly drifted towards him to which the man smiled and said "Yuuya!"

Huh? He knows my name?

"Of course I know who you are! What kind of...err...a...creator...doesn't know his own creation!"

"Hmm...creator huh...I'm sorry to say but my creator is God..."

"Well...he's dead. You do know this right?"

"That bullshit again?" I frowned. He smiled and said "hmm? You don't want to believe God died?"

"Hmp. God exists...no...God is still around even when people lost faith in him. That is how much he loves us. I chose and will still believe in him, even if he did die, I have faith in god. He's not even dead, with the anomaly of the Sacred Gear...I assumed he's teaching his creations something..."

"That's rather naive no?"

"Call me whatever you want. You're not God"

"...is that so?"

Ah...

I scratched my head and said "really sorry for snapping. It's just that I hate when the Supernatural beings actually believed it! A world without God? What the hell!"

"I know how you feel..." The fishing man reeled up his fish pole, frowning as he didn't catch anything.

I sighed when an astral, soft and delicate hands warped around my neck. I felt a soft sensation on my lips followed by my entire body being held in a warm, motherly embrace. The fishing guy smiled, without words, merely nod as I descend onto the ground.

Was I...waking up?

* * *

Tranquil...it was tranquil...

As I opened my eyes, I find myself in a...tube of sorts. It was full of water and I do not know how I kept breathing in here...oh wait...theres a mask...

It was then I felt a body wrapping me in an embrace. I felt my masked being removed as something soft was pressed onto my lips.

I looked up and saw a beautiful grey eyes staring at me deep in the eyes.

Eiri?

Eiri departed from me and smiled as she rested my head on her bare chest. I felt sleepy as she took my arms and warped it around her waist. Our bodies touched each other which I must admit, Eiri had a soft structure of body.

I looked at her in the eyes one more time as it shine with relief, happiness and...something I couldn't tell...

Affection was it?

I slowly closed my eyes in the water tube thing, feeling safe as Eiri held my closer.

* * *

"Ya.."

...

"Uuya..."

...huh?

"Yuuya!"

I shot my eyes wide open and saw a flash of bright light.

"He's awake! Somebody help!"

I heard the sound of people rushing and things being taken of my body. I felt a hand touching my cheeks as a person said "yo Yuuya. You awake sleepy head?" As it-

*patta!*

A small slap I felt as my eyes became more focused. I slowly blinked as I heard "Rosswiesse was it? He's going to be fine. I must say despite those injuries, he has abnormal durability for a human..."

I set my gaze onto my left and saw Azazel grinning as he stuffed his hand onto a lab coat pocket. "Don't look at me fool. There's someone worried as hell about you!"

I looked to my right slowly and saw the teary face of Rosswiesse, although she smiled a bit.

"Ross...wiesse?" I said weakly as she nodded and-

"Oopmh!" I gasped as she embraced me. I slightly felt shock as she sobbed at my shoulders and said "after the fight...you weren't breathing...and I was worried you know?"

I sighed a bit and slowly patted her soft head as she held me tighter. "When it's time to stop pushing, stop it okay? You're lucky Eiri helped you with your magic reserves!"

?

I heard Azazel coughed as Rosswiesse released me fast as light with a small blush. I huffed and felt my head a bit light, but it slowly became normal. Azazel looked at me and said "Eiri...took you in before Grigori came. I don't know what she did but..." As he held my hands.

"Despite burning the nerves in your hands, Eiri gave you back in a normal state. In fact, I could say its better than before..."

I slowly looked at my arm. I still felt I didn't have lots of magical reserve but...it has increased...

Azazel smiled and said "just take more rest Yuuya, you've been with Eiri for five days and in the hospital for another five. That's ten days you were absent in school you know?"

"Ah..." I said weakly. I looked at Rosswiesse and slowly closed my eyes, but before that, I heard "sleep well Yuuya...hope you get better soon..."

* * *

I opened my eyes around midnight as I felt a presence. I looked around and saw no one was in the room. I frowned at this.

It's either Eiri or Ophis...

"It's me Yuu-kun..." Came in a familiar voice. I looked to my side and saw Eiri in a wheelchair smiling at me. I sighed and said "you could have knocked from the door you know?"

"And risk being spotted by Grigori Officials? No thank you" Eiri joked and went to the side of my bed. "How are your wounds?"

"Its...fine I guess. I heard you helped?"

"Hm? Of course I did..." Eiri said as if it was an obvious thing. I scratched my head and said "although I must admit...what ever you did really helps. My magic circuits seems a little bit better"

"Well...a little of my mana and it sorta fixed it" Eiri smiled. I raised my eyebrow and said "and...how did you transfer your mana?"

Eiri grinned and climbed to my bed and crawled on top of me with a grin.

"Physical Contact..."

I raised my eyebrow as she stared deep into my eyes...and then giggled. "Boo. That's the only reaction I get?"

"I doubt you did what I DIDN'T think off. You naughty girl" I grinned and ruffled her head much to her annoyance.

"Fuu...you're no fun" Eiri said, settling herself next to me. "May I?"

"Be my guess, I'm going to sleep again" I admitted as I went back to bed. I felt Eiri guiding my head onto her chest as she rubs my head in a soothing way.

"I mostly did this in a tube full of specialized water back at the Underworld. I was worried you know?"

While I wanted to retort, I saw Eiri's eyes soften from her usual cool composure. I merely nod and said "thank you..."

Eiri smiled and kept rubbing my head until we both fell asleep.

* * *

The following day, I am currently eating breakfast at the Grigori Hospital. It was funny seeing lots of Fallen Angels walking about. Azazel said that Rosswiesse will pick me up soon. I sighed and looked at the walking stick next to me.

"Do I really need it?"

Azazel, who was sitting nearby, took a sip of his coffee and said "yep. Your back is a bit damaged, nothing major but I advise using it for about...several days or so. I did notice that your wounds heal faster than average people, why is that?"

Faster healing? Avalon I guess...

"Its an object within me..."

"Hmm...assuming you have the powers of Jun, its the sheath of Excalibur, Avalon right?"

I merely nodded my head when Azazel stood up and sat next to me. "Yuuya..." Azazel said in a serious tone. I raised my eyebrow and said "what's wrong?"

"What you said on the live broadcast...was it the truth?"

"Hm? Ah that. Yes, I was serious..."

Azazel stared me in the eyes and said "and in the event of Khaos Brigade offering you?"

"Hmm...it depends what they can offer me..." I admitted. Azazel opted an amused face and said "you're an interesting person you know?"

I grinned at the statement.

Azazel placed a document, a rather thick one, and said "these are the Grigori plans for future onwards...use it as you fit"

"...are you assuming I'll actually agree to work with you?"

"Nope, I'll be blunt. If you read this and Khaos Brigade somehow bypass our defence system, I could use this reason to pin the blame on you"

I grinned at this and said "Interesting! You're a fun man Azazel!"

We both laughed as I held the document and said "in the event I get info from Khaos Brigade, I'll mail you okay?"

"Oh? We're email buddies?"

"Forever and ever buddy!"

Azazel laughed as I stood up, seeing Rosswiesse as I went to her. Rosswiesse raised her eyebrow and said "what...were you guys talking about?"

"Just some stuff..."

"Some stuff my ass!" Interjected Azazel. I rolled my eyes as was about to leave with Rosswiesse when a document slammed onto my head. I frowned as Azazel threw the document onto my head and said "keep it!"

"Fine..." I said as I picked it up. Azazel said "oh and one more thing. The Treaty Conference I planned is a go and will be held in a week!"

"Hmm...well good luck with that" I waved.

"Also..."

"?"

"I'll be leaving Raynare in your care!"

* * *

And so, me and Rosswiesse left via magic circle. We landed exactly in front of my house gates as I opted a serious gaze. Seeing this, Rosswiesse said "your sisters...primarily Rindo...is missing you..."

"Ah..." I replied. "She must be crying for the past ten days right?"

"To be exact, nine and a half days. She stopped this morning..."

"Lets go in before she gets any worse yeah?"

Nodding, Rosswiesse pushed the gates open. As I entered the house's main courtyard, I shouted "Guys! I'm home!"

I could feel someone running through the house, no doubt Rindo.

"Onii-chan!" Came in a girly voice before a flash of red tackled me onto the ground. "Oof!"

"Onii-chan!" I heard again as I looked down and saw the crying face of Rindo. "Onii-chan! You're okay! Ren told me you got into a fight and went missing and you got hurt and-"

"It's okay Rindo, I'm here...I'm here..." I smiled as I patted her head. She sobbed onto my chest and said "you idiot! Baka Onii-chan! Why did you even fight in the first place?!"

"Ren's life was at stake..." I said. Well...it was partially true...

Rindo started crying some more and rubbed her face onto my chest again. I smiled and slowly picked her up and with the help of Rosswiesse, we entered the house.

* * *

"Welcome back Nii-chan"

"Ooh?! Yuuya's fine?! I knew it!"

"Erm...welcome back..."

The responses of Ren, Roku and Raynare was...well...simple. But what I was rather caught off guard was-

"Hello Senpai..."

Iroha. Iroha Hanazawa, the girl who is the host and the technical new form of Maria, my other childhood friend.

Last time, I swapped the 'position' of Maria and Iroha, making remnants of Iroha's little soul went back onto it's full self. Technically Iroha as a sort of Undead, while she is supposed to be dead, I changed that and made her onto what she is now.

A Junior of mine who wields the Absolute Demise.

I do not know how long she can sustain this but Medea's knife does break all rules...but in this case, there is a chance for Maria to resurface again...

Anyway, I looked onto Rindo, who is sitting next to me, and said "so sorry to make you worry..."

Rindo just sniffled and said "don't do that again..."

I slowly nod and smiled, patting her head which prompt her to relax her shoulders but pouted a bit. "This still wont make me any less angry..."

* * *

After a brief talk with my sisters, they decided to rest up a bit. It wasn't surprising as I was missing, to them, for ten days.

Anyway, I am currently sitting with Rosswiesse and Iroha in the porch, near the garden. Iroha looked nervous but I said "have...they explained to you?"

"Ah...Rosswiesse-san informed me of the Supernatural world...while..." Iroha said as she looked down. "Eiri-senpai told me of the truth..."

I looked at her with sad eyes and said "then..."

"I know...that I'm dead...at least that's what she told me..."

Rosswiesse looked said and said "I'm sorry..."

"No it's fine. I would have gone crazy if I wasn't introduced with the Supernatural World..."

I sighed and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder and said "so sorry you had to be dragged into...this side of life..."

Iroha shook her head and said "It's fine. At least I'm still sitting here and loitering about right?"

I looked at Iroha onto her black eyes. While she looked sad, she tried to put up a strong front. I admire that.

* * *

And so Iroha decided to stay the night. There was a lot of things she wanted to know of the Supernatural world. One from the point of view of an outsider, Rosswiesse, the point of view of a neutral person, me, and finally the point of view of a Faction Member, Raynare.

Iroha was a rather fast learner at that. She absorbed the knowledge she learned today like sponge soaking up water. It was about when we entered the topic of powers and abilities, specifically, Sacred Gear.

Iroha perked up her head and said "Sacred Gear?"

"A...sort of special weapons bound to ones soul...or something like that" Rosswiesse explained. She explained the basics of a Sacred Gear user, like most of them being Human. Then the more complex ones, extracting and how to grow with the Sacred Gear.

"Ooh...I see!" Iroha said with a curious tone. "Do they get any cooler? Even the name itself sounds cool!"

I grinned and said "It gets better! There are Sacred Gears which breaks the boundary of life rules itself. They could kill gods!"

"Really?!"

"Yep!" Chirped in Raynare. Making the number 'thirteen' with her fingers, she said "there are a total of only thirteen out of the many Sacred Gears in this world are deemed at this power of level. We call them 'Longinus' type Sacred Gear. It ranges from different effect, each having their unique feature!"

"Are they named?"

"Yes. But we've only seen most of them, not all though" Rosswiesse added. "First, the True Longinus. It is the first and the most powerful Longinus. Second, the Zenith Tempest"

Raynare continued "then we have the Dimension Lost, Incinerate Anthem, Absolute Demise, Innvoate Clear, Telos Karma, Canis Lykaon, Sephiroth Graal, Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Annihilation Maker and finally Regulus Nemea!"

"Wow...that's a mouthful..."

"Believe me, it is" Raynare nodded in agreement.

Iroha looked like she was thinking but I said "you have one too..."

"Huh?"

"You have Longinus within you" I said. Iroha blinked, then went-

"Fueeh?! Is that even real?!" Iroha said with shock. I rested my head on my hands as I grinned and said "yep. You hold the Absolute Demise, the power to make a three meter doll made out of ice!"

"That's it?" Iroha sounded somewhat disappointed.

"Well, as a pointer, it's black ice. It's not really restricted to the doll though. It's kinda like ice manipulation and ice puppeteer combo...*

"Are you referring to my...I mean the girl whom I host?" Iroha said. I somewhat opted a sad look but said "yes. You're...I mean...the girl sealed in you, was an excellent user of the Absolute Demise. That I agree on..."

Iroha remained quiet, and then said "can I be as good as her?"

I looked at Iroha as if she was mad but she said "Senpai...I don't want to be a burden to anyone. Since I've got the power, I decided to use it instead of being protected all the time..."

I looked at her, then at Rosswiesse and Raynare, who sighed at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea-"

"What if...Senpai died trying to protect me?"

"..."

"I do not want that. I'm a dead person anyway so why should I need protecting? I want to do the protecting instead!"

I looked at her in the eyes. Despite her soulless black eyes, it shined with determination.

I sighed and said "I'll help..."

"Really?!"

"With two condition!"

"Condition?"

"One. Stop with the 'I'm dead already' persona. You're still here so that makes you alive just as I am..."

"...sorry..."

"It's okay. For my second condition, you are not to complain to me when you get tired. I'm going to push you to the limits okay?"

"I got it! I won't let Senpai down!"

* * *

And so it was decided we're going to help Iroha, although starting tomorrow. While I may be injured, I'll try my best.

I'll help on the knowledge of her Longinus.

Rosswiesse will serve as her teacher for the magical things amd finally Raynare as her physical instructor, like stamina, reflex, unarmed combat and other physical stuff related.

Anyway, after dinner, the other girls decided to relax on the living room. I was just finishing the dishes as Raynare, who helped, dried them up.

I was about to head off when Raynare said "Yuuya..."

"Hm?"

"I...wanted to say thank you..."

"Thank you? What for?"

"It was back during the fight...you shielded me from one of Walburga's attack..."

I turned my back and said "It was nothing..."

Oopmh!

I felt two soft objects pressing themselves onto my back as soft arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Even so..." Raynare said as she pressed her face onto my back. I looked at her as she blushed and pressed her face deeper onto my back and said "thank you. I wouldn't be here if you weren't there..."

I smiled and squeezed her soft hands and said "you're most welcome..."

"Enjoying the moment?" Came in an ever so familiar voice.

"Eek?!" Raynare squeaked as she jumped back. I turned around to see Roku with a shit eating grin as she said "how were her jugs Yuuya? Round and soft? Firm and stretchable? Or just nice to grab on?"

"Kyaaa?!" Raynare covered her face and ran off. I sweat drop as Roku said "starting a Harem Yuuya? My what a surprise!"

"Roku. Shut up"

* * *

The following day, I continued on school much to the girls dismay. I went to walk with them but along the way, I met Rias and her peerage. Taking notice of me, Rias said "oh! Yuuya, you're...back..." As she looked at Rindo, then me.

I shrugged and said "eh, just went for a few days is all-"

*THWACK!*

"Few days my ass!" Rindo fumed. Everyone laughed as I rubbed my head.

* * *

At school, I am currently eating lunch with Eiri and Issei. It was strange that Eiri now no longer needed the wheelchair. Eiri took notice of my stare and said "something wrong in my face Yuuya? Is my glorious presence distracting you? Or my beauty is too captivating to not stare on?"

"Whatever fits your boat Princess..." I shrugged her off, earning a small pout from said girl. Issei, who was busy munching his lunch, casually said "are you SURE none of you are dating? Because you two are very comfortable around each other. It's like you're secretly dating you know?"

"Pfft" Eiri went. "Me? A noble person like me? Niece of the Emperor of the Rating Game in the entire Underworld? With HIM?"

Issei nodded, casually taking another bite of his lunch.

I blinked and Eiri blinked, then she said "I think it will be bad on our children..."

"What? Brown haired silver eyed daughter or something?" I said. She just gave me the 'so-so' hand sign. Issei grinned and said "See? Eiri-senpai has a thing for you!"

"Under what occasion did I say that?" Eiri, who now held a glare onto Issei. It was surprising as Issei said "Eiri-senpai doesn't scare me anymore. Noticed she's more comfortable around us 'normal' people?"

Eiri blinked, then blushed as she stood up and walked away. I sighed and said "and her stubborn noble side kicked in..."

* * *

As I walked home, I went only with Raynare as Rindo and Ren had club, Rosswiesse had teacher work.

We had a small chat when I felt a very powerful surge behind me followed by-

"Eep?!" Raynare, for the second time in the chapter, jumped in surprise as a really short girl appeared behind me.

Ophis.

"Orders..."

"Huh?" I replied in a confused tone. She let out her hands and said "Grigori Orders. I want them"

"Grigori...Orders?" Raynare said as she eyed me. Lying, I said "I have no idea what are you talking about..."

God damn it, how did Ophis know of this? Oh wait, she has a terrorist group...

"Orders..." She said, I mean, demanded.

I raised my eyebrow and said "and what if I said...no?"

"I will, I mean, he will, take it by force..." Ophis said, pointing to a figure behind me. I turned around and saw Vali leaning against the wall with a calm face as he did a small wave.

Raynare looked shocked and said "but...you're with Grigori!"

"That is...until Azazel signs the Treaty..." Vali said in a calm tone. Raynare frowned but I said "look, I just came back from medication after one of you terrorist trashed me. I need time to heal before any fighting...and I don't even want to fight!"

"Last time, our match was unfinished..." Vali reminded. I groaned and looked at Ophis who stared deeply at me. I sighed and said "screw this..." As I continued my walk. Raynare looked confused but not wanting to be left alone with the powerhouse, she followed me.

Ophis instantly appeared in front of me and said "Orders..."

She looked a wee bit more frustrated than usual, as a small frown opted onto her stoic face. I sighed and said "can we do this another day Ophis?"

"No"

"..."

Sighing, I just continued my walk and said "follow me...I guess..."

* * *

We arrived back at the house with Vali and Ophis in tow. I went straight to my room and picked the document which Azazel gave me and went back to the living room where Ophis and Vali were sitting.

I looked at Raynare and said "Raynare...if you don't mind, could you leave us?"

Raynare raised her eyebrow but nodded and left. I looked at Ophis and placed the document in front of her as I opened it. She looked at it with rather high-speed reading and said "next page..."

We spent the next hour reading the document and Ophis seemed satisfied. She looked like she was thinking but I said "I suggest you ignore this document..."

"?"

"There are a couple of things that I learned of Azazel and one of them is that he is smart. He wouldn't give me the document like this for gag. There must be something..."

Vali nodded and said "that I agree. These were not issued during the last meeting of Grigori"

I nodded and said "two things. One, this could be false information. Second thing, even if it is real info, I suggest you ignore it"

"Why?" Ophis said.

"Azazel will create countermeasures in the event you guys created a countermeasure. He might even see it coming. I suggest you create a plan, to go against the plan that serves as a countermeasure against you guys...ah damn. I confused myself..."

Ophis stared at me for a while, then looked at Vali as he nodded and snapped his fingers. A small white magic ball appeared and dropped out a rather thick document.

"Offer" Ophis said as I raised my eyebrow. "To join us, the Khaos Brigade..."

I blinked as she said "I want you to join. You are a great addition for Khaos Brigade"

I huffed and said "as of now, I am but a neutral magician in this town. Yes I made the statement in the broadcast was true but...what can you offer me? Grigori tried to offer me their entire protection system..."

"And yet..." Vali said. "Your sister still got kidnapped"

I bit my lip at this but huffed and said "point is, you must offer-"

"Myself" Ophis said.

"Huh?"

"I will offer myself to protect your sisters. What's better than having the Ouroboros and Infinite Dragon protecting your sisters?"

I blinked, then chuckled. "To go this far for me?"

"You have potential" Ophis said. "To beat the Great Red..."

I just smiled at her and said "Don't expect much of me though..."

"Is that a yes?"

Standing up, I looked back and said "give me a call if you need anything"

Ophis looked somewhat happy but I said "in return, I need you to come to me when I need you, no matter what your condition is..."

"Affirmative" Ophis said.

Vali grinned and said "you manipulative bastard..."

"I get that alot. It runs in my blood after all..."

* * *

 **No reference used in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Review Replies**

 **To DJDrake: Thank you :D**

 **To Writer-san: yeah, the OC-Centric thing is a trend...I think o.o? Anyway, thank you for the reviews and yeah, I'll try to relax a bit. I do agree for the past few chapters it was rushed and very messed up. I actually wrote this chapter following your advice and I think it's...less rush-ish? Anyway, thank you for the review and yes, I do love making hints XD**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (main), Raynare, Eiri, Walburga, Maria (under form of Iroha for now), Elmenhilde, Valerie, Yasaka, Kuroka, Ophis, Lilith, Tiamat and Roku**

* * *

 **Well that's all for this update. This chapter feels more...calm and casual I guess. I wrote this in the state of when I was relaxing so it feels more...clean. Anyway, thank you all for reading!**

 **No Spirit appeared in this chapter.**


	17. Where his loyalty lies

**Hello people! It's me again with a new chapter! So I'll just start now!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Where his loyalty lies...**

And so I accepted Ophis's agreement. She placed a document before she left which contains important plans.

 _ **an hour ago**_

"Okay..." Vali said as he opened the document he placed on the table. "This document contains all the info we're planning to make"

I looked at the document. There was attack plans which ranged from the Underworld all the way to Heaven.

I raised my eyebrow with slight amusement as Vali said "while we have members, we do not want to waste them. Each mission are assigned with a partner, you may choose one of the ones we're offering" as he took out several smaller papers.

They were labeled 'Underworld - Rating Game'

'Kyoto - Extracting and Kidnap'

'Kuoh - Sabotage Treaty'

I smiled to myself and said "these are the missions I can choose?"

"One at a time of course" Vali said. I nodded and said "Kuoh is out of question, Azazel will be highly alert of me, hell he suspects me even now!"

Ophis nodded and pointed as Underworld.

"Rating Game huh? I'll need a cover but...wasn't there some kind of gathering of youth? The supernatural world knows of my powers so it's going to be hard..."

"Which leaves..."

"Kyoto. I can depart early before the conference start" I thought. "I don't think they know of me...yet..."

Vali smirked and said "you'll need a face cover though..."

"Nah, I'll assume the form of one of my Spirit. Not everyone knows how much I exactly have stored in my body"

"Interesting" Vali mused. "Kyoto then?"

"Yeah...but can I do this later on? I'm really lazy to fight now..."

Ophis nodded as she said "take your time. We are in no rush..."

Vali nodded and said "we'll be leaving the documents here. Use it in any way you like..." As he stood up but grabbed the 'Kuoh' labeled mission. "I'll tackle this one in the event Azazel signs the agreement..."

Ophis nodded and said "I will be taking my leave now..." As she opened a dimension portal. I grabbed the document and hid it under my shirt as Vali and Ophis left my residence.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

And here I am back in the room. Rindo dropped in soon after the meeting and placed a letter from school but I haven't opened it yet. I decided to open it in the kitchen when Rosswiesse came in and said "you got the letter?"

"Yep, just about to open it" I replied and opened the letter. Apparently the school is going to be hosting...a school parent thing. I raised my eyebrow and said "what's this? The school never sends me this before..."

"!" Rosswiesse quickly snatched the paper and said "oh my...I forgot that...your..."

Ah...my parents...I was wondering why do parents come on a specific day of the year...

Rosswiesse looked guilty but I smiled and said "It's okay, you forgot..."

"Why don't you take on a holiday on that day?"

"Nah...I'll come for Rindo and Ren later on..."

"And your class?"

"I think I can skip a period or two for my sisters"

"Ah..." Rosswiesse said but still looked down. I raised my eyebrow and said "since the school has never send me a letter of this...am I to assume you sent this?"

"I..."

"It's okay Rosswiesse" I smiled and patted her head. She blinked and slowly nodded but still looked guilty anyway.

* * *

Eventually, the day of that event came up. I was still in Class when some parents walked in and took videos of their kids. Rosswiesse, who was the teacher at the time, looked at me as I nodded and took out a video camera and said "I'll be off!"

Rias and Sona looked baffled as I ditched class with a small grin. I made my way to Rindo and Ren, including Issei's classroom when I heard-

"Well if it isn't the Son of Jun Mutsuki...Yuuya was it?"

Ah...if someone knows of my dad it means he or she is a Supernatural being?

As I turned around, I saw-

Diehauser Belial.

Holy shi-

"No need to look surprised Yuuya. I came with Sirzechs as well.." Diehauser said with a cool tone.

Wait a minute...what's the Emperor of Rating Game and one of the Maou is casually coming here on this fine day?!

"I came for Eiri" Diehauser smiled. I raised my eyebrow as Diehauser said "you see...Eiri is...like you..."

?

"I lost my parents in a young age Yuu-kun" Eiri's voice interjected. Behind Diehauser's large frame came in Eiri. She looked VERY happy and said "Uncle! You came!"

Diehauser laughed and patted his niece's head and said "of course! My brother will rise from his death and kill me in the event I didn't do this!"

Eiri giggled but Diehauser kept patting her head. Did she like being patted?

Anyway, Eiri was about to say something when-

"Eiri Kirigakure, get your butt back in class!"

Apparently someone used Eiri's human name. It was Rosswiesse.

"You ditched class!"

"Hm? Why was Yuu-kun allowed to leave hmm?" Eiri said with a teasing tone. Rosswiesse frowned but took notice of Diehauser and said "ah! I'm sorry Sir, I did not notice you"

"It's fine" Diehauser said. "As her Uncle, I have my duties..."

"Uncle..." Rosswiesse went silent for a while, then widens her eyes. "Erm...err...you're free to go Eiri!"

Eiri giggled and went to go somewhere with Diehauser.

* * *

"Ooh!" I entered Issei's classroom as Issei's parents looked at me. I smiled and said "Mr and Mrs. Hyoudou, it's been a while!"

The two elderly smiled and said "Yuu-chan! It's been a while since you last visited!"

I smiled and talked a bit before using my video camera and recorded my sisters. Apparently the class was making something out of clay. Taking a deep breath, I said "Rindo! Ren! Onii-chan is here!"

"Ooh?!" The class looked shocked as a Senior year just waltzed in. "Onii-chan!" Rindo and Ren squealed in happiness. I casually walked in towards them and said "so! My dearest sisters, what are you making today?"

Ren grinned and presented her clay model, it was about halfway done but she was making-

Saber.

Wait...what?

I looked at Ren who went "Teehee!" And conked her own head. I blinked at the details of the model, while the top half wasn't finished, I noticed the dress skirt of Saber was very detailed, even the boots and stuff.

I merely grinned and patted her head and shifted my camera to Rindo who smiled and presented her model.

It was a two piece model, meaning two figures in it, although it was small. The first one was Rindo taking out her hand and the other was man who really looks like me, kneeling down on one of his knees and placing his hand on Rindo's one.

I blinked.

The class blinked.

Rindo smiled happily with her innocence as I laughed in a nervous way and patted her head as well. I turned around and saw the class suspiciously gazing me. I started to sweat a bit but suddenly took notice of Issei and his model.

"Look! Issei made a nude model of Rias!"

"!" Issei went out of his focused trance and looked at his model, then at me. He shot me a glare as I grinned when people made a fuss over it. I looked at my sisters and said "we'll have a special lunch made together okay?"

"Yay!"

* * *

And so, me, my sisters, Raynare, Eiri and surprisingly her Uncle joined me on lunch. Today I prepared a rather large lunch today. Twelve, big, different lunch box.

"Ooh!" Rindo said in an excited tone. While I wanted to say my prayers, I was in the presence of Diehauser and Eiri so I let it slide this time.

Anyway, I smiled and said "please do dig in!" As everyone started eating. Diehauser looked amazed and said "This...is...what humans called Sushi?"

"Yeah, we have more then plenty to go around though, please do take as much as you want!" I grinned. Diehauser looked rather happy, taking lots of different food. Eiri smiled and said "I must say, I knew Yuu-kun can cook but not to this extent, impressive. You'll make a good husband one day"

Raynare nodded in agreement when-

*PAATTAA!*

?

I looked and saw Diehauser and Rindo...locked chopsticks. Apparently Diehauser wanted to reach for the last crab themed Sushi when Rindo 'intercepted' him.

"Sorry Mister, but this one's mine!"

Diehauser did a small smile and said "well...by all means..." As he released his chopsticks. Rindo was about to take it when Diehauser smirked and used his insane demonic speed to take the sushi.

Ah...I feel sorry for Rindo-

*PATTAA!"

OOOHH?!

Rindo actually blocked Diehauser's insane speed?!

Eiri and Raynare blinked with shock as the table cracked under the pressure. Diehauser released his scary aura, countered with Rindo smirking.

"Not bad old man..."

"To you as well little girl..."

The two stared at each other when-

"EATING CONTEST!"

* * *

"I knew my Uncle loved food but...not to this extent..." Eiri sweat drop as she stared at the sight of her Uncle and Rindo wolfing the food down.

We were eating the extra food I packed in the event this happened or everyone was still hungry. Diehauser and Rindo used the still many main food package I made. I smiled and said "so sorry...for Rindo..."

Eiri smiled and said "no need. I haven't seen my Uncle this relaxed in while..."

"Ah! Did I miss anything?" Rosswiesse's voice came in. She had no class for the next few period so she came by. I smiled and said "nah, just the Emperor of the Rating Game having an eating contest. Funny thing is that, he is using his demonic speed and still a seventeen year old, human girl is keeping up with him..."

Rosswiesse sweat drop at Rindo and Diehauser glaring at each other while wolfing down their food. She sat next to me and said "Sushi themed dish?"

"And a couple of other stuff" I added, taking a bite of a sushi. Rosswiesse smiled and joined in our lunch.

* * *

After lunch, I was cleaning up as I sighed. Looking to my left was Rindo and Diehauser in the floor with swirly eyes and a large belly. They ate so much and so fast they passed out. I sighed again at the mess they made and cleaned up, with the help of the girls of course.

"My, what a pleasant sight, to see the Emperor of the Rating Game like this? Truly a rare sight" came in a voice. Turning around, I saw-

"Maou-sama" Eiri greeted Sirzechs Lucifer as he smiled at the sight. Diehauser heard this and said "M-Maou-sama- ergh...burup...agh..."

And then passed out again.

Sirzechs sweat drop at this.

He sets his gaze at me and said "am I the one to presume...you are Jun's son?"

"You're...calling my Father's name without his last name...did you know him in a personal level?" I said. Sirzechs smiled and said "you can say that..."

I looked a bit surprised but was halted when Sirzechs felt a power surge. I did too felt...until he sighed. "I can sense Serafall doing something...well...Serafall..."

* * *

After school, Rias left with her family with Issei's in tow while I went back home with my sisters. They looked very happy and clung themselves onto my arm. I smiled at their happy face as I said "had fun today?"

"Yes!" My sisters said in sync. I was glad to hear that as I looked at Rosswiesse and mouthed 'thank you'

She smiled at me and merely nodded.

* * *

At the house, I was about to go to my room to read the documents Ophis and Vali left when I noticed it was...missing.

Holy shit.

I ran to the living room and saw it was placed in the table. Did I forget to put it in my room last night?!

I was about to pick it up when-

"Yuuya!" Came in Rosswiesse's voice as I widened my eyes in shock.

I quickly snatched it and held it casually and said "what's up!"

"I just reported to Odin, he wanted your report for the month" Rosswiesse reminded me. Ah, the report. I suddenly looked at the document, and then grinned.

I nodded and said "I'll go do it now" I walked past by her and went to my room, and locked it. Going through the window, I went into the deeper part of my house where no one really goes into.

I fished out Odin's magic circle/phone from my pocket and tapped some of my mana onto it as it glowed and-

" **Yuuya my boy! It's been a while since you last reported!** "

I grinned and said "so sorry. I've been busy"

" **Not surprised seeing what Rosswiesse told me. So tell me from your part...** "

And so I told him the things that has happened recently, from my point of view of course. While my report was about done, I grinned and said "Odin..."

" **What is it?** "

"I have reports that the Three Faction are gathering within a few days...to sign a Treaty..."

" **For real? Why didn't invite the other Factions? Heck, I myself would agree to it!** "

Smiling, I put a wee bit of venom and a hint of deception onto my voice as I said "They probably deemed other Factions not worthy of it...yet..."

" **...** "

"But!"

" **?** "

"Do not let it get to you. They probably wanted to settle things between them so they can unite the other Factions peacefully..."

" **Well if you put it that way...still I do not like how they're dealing things..."**

"Don't worry old man. Just enjoy some Oppai there and they will eventually contact you anyway, after all, who wouldn't want a Faction literally full of half gods in them?"

Odin laughed and agreed with me and after a small talk, we said our farewells, ending my report. I smiled to myself when-

"Impressive..."

"?!" I turned around and saw Ophis with Vali behind her.

I frowned as Vali said "we tested you. To have you keep your end of the deal..."

I sighed and said "you could have knocked or something you know?"

"Thank you..." Ophis said with her blank tone. I just sighed and said "your welcome but...just a little warning okay?"

Vali looked amused but said "although I curious...what is your next plan?"

"Telling Azazel that I have Khaos Brigade plans..." I admitted. Ophis and Vali looked at me strangely but I smiled and said "by doing so, it will put the Grigori Faction in alert. Since Azazel knows where I live, I see two outcome. One, he will crash onto my house in a fit of rage and demand how I got it, or two, he will simply appear out of nowhere, also in my house..."

"How does that work?" Vali questioned, interested.

I grinned and said "by doing so, he violated one of the Faction rules of going through forbidden area, that is the human territory. While this town is under the Gremory, the people are not and so am I. I have stated it before, I am but a neutral magician so if anyone goes into my land without any permission whatsoever, they will therefore break that rule and will gain the alert and suspicion of other Factions..."

Ophis slightly widens her eyes as Vali grinned in an amused way.

"But..." Vali said. I looked at him and said "you do realize that if you're ever find out, you'll be hurting most of your loved ones?"

"To protect them from the storm that is coming while gaining their hate? That is but a small price to pay..."

"And the Valkyrie?"

I glared at Vali and said "do not bring her into this!"

"Hoo..." Ophis looked amused. "We can do anything to her then?"

"...no" I growled. Vali smirked and said "hmm? Gained interest on her? I thought your field of work is deception? Or are you telling me your feelings for her are a fake as well-"

I didn't let him finish when I rushed in and punched him in the face. I instantly hissed as the pain on my back stung a bit and slowly moved back.

Vali smiled and rubbed the side of his face and said "we're just testing. Do not let your emotions hinder the line of your work..."

"You do not need to tell me that. Since when did I agree to work with you?"

Ophis looked hurt as I said "I never pledged my loyalty. Until you can provide me the benefits, I will use you"

"Ha!" Vali laughed. "What hope do you have to go against the Infinite and Ouroboros Dragon? Not to mention the Hakuryuukou and the Spear of Destiny?"

"I can't. But I think All World's Evil might have a shot at you..." I grinned as Ophis looked puzzled. I had a heated stare off but sighed and said "look, can we just, like, be on mutual terms? It's annoying working with a bad guy who wants my help but they have trouble with it..."

Vali relaxed his shoulders and said "very well..."

We had a small talk of the future plans and decided on it. I shall not participate on the Treaty but I will come to keep an eye on things. Satisfied, Ophis left with Vali as I walked out of the room.

I huffed when-

"Why..."

"?!"

I looked ahead as my heart was crushed to bits. To...have been find out by the last person I ever wanted it to be...and this early no less...

Rosswiesse.

* * *

 **No Reference used in this Chapter.**

* * *

 **Review Replies**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: Heey! It's been a while since you last came XD! Haha, yeah the Excalibur Arc ended, it was quite exhausting though, just an excuse to brush up on my fighting scene writing XD. Actually, regarding Maria and Iroha splitting, it was an idea I wanted for later, but MUCH more later. Their body state is like Terumi/Hazama of the Blazblue series. Also, yep! Eiri moment XD, I enjoyed writing her the most. Meeting will be on either the next chapter or the one after that. Also, thanks for reviewing!**

 **To Writer-san: haha, thank you for reviewing! I like reviews :3 anyway, yeah, Yuuya will be a Protagonist I portrayed as a person potentially hated by readers, and if you read this chapter, he gains more hate I bet XD. And the thing regarding his sisters, a foreshadow! Also, glad you liked Eiri, and I never noticed the Erina comparison until you mentioned it XD**

 **To Xarserum: if you think he's magnificent bastard, in this chapter his just a scumbag XD. Thank for reviewing though!**

 **To Guest: so sorry Mister/Ms Guest, I wont be adding Serafall or Gabriel as I can't think of a scenario of them getting together. I want all of Yuuya's harem to have a build up hence very slow paced romance. Now about Leafa, hold on to her for now, and no, this is NOT that I mean I won't add her. You will see an event in Vol 5 that will allow you to suggest ANY girl from ANY anime/manga/light novel as it's a thing I'm planning I want to make it true soon. So please keep on reading as I think the event I'm planning is a wonderful idea for me, and hopefully every person who reads this story. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (main), Raynare, Eiri, Walburga, Maria (under form of Iroha for now), Elmenhilde, Valerie, Yasaka, Kuroka, Ophis, Lilith, Tiamat and Roku**

* * *

 **Okay...that was a short update. This chapter shows a more manipulative/scumbag side of Yuuya. I hope this will not stop you from reading as Yuuya is portrayed to be like this.**

 **Also, can anyone help me with a problem? In my account, the 'view', 'favorite and follow' count did not rise up even though in my email it stated someone followed my story. Is this a glitch or something? This goes for the PM as well...**

 **But the review count did go up though. Is it a glitch of sorts? Anyway, thanks to anyone who helped!**

 **As per finale, no spirits appeared.**


	18. Regret, Loneliness and Companion

**What is up people! So I have another update here! I felt it was rushed but eehh...**

 **I'll just start now.**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Regret, Loneliness and Companion**

As I raised my head, I looked at the back of Rosswiesse. She wouldn't even look at me. A massive white pillar of light surrounded her as she said "I'm going back to Odin-sama to report you. Yuuya, you have brought danger to the peace of the Supernatural World..."

She never looked back at all as she dispersed with the light. My heart was crushed. I looked at the house, empty. I sighed, remembering the events yesterday...

* * *

 _ **Flash back - Yesterday**_

My eyes widen in shock as Rosswiesse stood there with the same expression. She slowly took a step back as I moved forward and said "R-Rosswiesse...I can explain..."

She shook her head, and then ran towards the house.

"No!" I tried but my back stung when I tried to run. Frowning, I walked towards the house as fast as I could. As I entered the kitchen, I heard-

"Why?!"

"!"

By reflex, I ducked and dodged Rosswiesse's blow with a frying pan. I quickly stood up, stinging my back a bit as I stepped back from Rosswiesse. I looked at her in the face, and my heart just sank.

Her eyes were red and tears were still streaming down as she sniffled. Her face was filled with anger, sadness and...disappointment.

I huffed and said "Rosswiesse, I can explain..."

"Why would I listen to a Terrorist?!" Rosswiesse fumed and tried to throw the frying pan at me only to be stopped by-

"Roku?! Let go of my hand!"

Roku held a serious gaze at me as she said "Rosswiesse...I suggest you listen to him..."

Rosswiesse glared at me and took her hand back but huffed and said "fine..."

* * *

As we, as in me, Rosswiesse, Roku and Raynare sat in my room, I sighed. The atmosphere was rather heavy but I couldn't blame them. Roku frowned at the placed document in the table and said "Yuuya...what's this?"

"I won't lie. It's a document of Khaos Brigade's plan..." I answered truthfully. Roku frowned and said "and why do you have this?"

"I...took an offer from Khaos Brigade, in exchange for my service, they will protect my sisters..."

"You do realize what you're dealing right?!" Raynare fumed. "Not only you have lied to us, you're working a terrorist group?!"

I frowned at her statement. I'm going to regret this but...

As I stared back at them with an empty gaze, I said "I have never stated I pledge my loyalty to anyone. Not to the Devils, Grigori nor the Church. Even Khaos Brigade. And I will tell you the same thing I told them"

Raynare and Rosswiesse looked baffled as I said "I will use anyone whom I help to the fullest extent, all for my sisters, even if it means lying, betraying, back stabbing or whatever. But once they are unable to provide what I want, I shall leave them in that state. I have never felt any emotional attachment to anyone whom I sided with-"

My words were cut off when-

*BIIFFF!*

Rosswiesse slapped, no, punch me.

I flew back a bit and smashed onto my desk. I looked up and coughed a bit as Rosswiesse stared down at me.

"DOES THAT MEAN YOUR FEELINGS TOWARDS ME WAS FAKE AS WELL?!" Rosswiesse cried out. I shook my head and said "No...they're-"

"Liar!"

I closed my mouth as Rosswiesse shouted at me "I trusted you! I believed you were a decent human being! And now look at this! How can I trust you again huh?! Or was it even the real you that fell me?!"

"It was real!" I stood up. "Rosswiesse, I loved you and THAT is real! I never fake my love for someone!"

"How can I trust you even now?!"

I closed my mouth as Rosswiesse slapped me this time, and ran out off the room. I stood there, looking at the ground as my heart was shattered. I mean...I knew this would come but...

As I raised my head, Raynare stood up with a teary face and said "I-I can't believe this...I-I'm sorry Yuuya but...I have to go tell Azazel-sama!" As she ran off.

I huffed and looked at Roku and said "I...can't believe it. Six Years of knowing you...and yet I never even know of you..."

While Roku looked disappointed, I smiled solemnly at her. Going to my bed, I removed the futon and took out a box hidden under the floor.

Roku eyed me as I gave the box to her and said "this...is money..."

"Are you going to bribe me? How low can you ge-"

"Take Rindo and Ren away"

"...come again?"

"I want you to take Rindo and Ren away. I know it's futile but...I have a feeling the Three Faction Officials are going to go after me so..."

Roku looked baffled but I slowly held her hand and stared directly at her eyes. "Do it for them, not me. You know what lengths I will go through for my sisters..."

Roku huffed in an angry manner and said "...when do I leave?"

"Tonight if possible..."

Roku sighed and took the box and left my room. I sighed a bit as I looked into the night sky. In a distant, I could hear bell's ringing as I smiled to myself.

* * *

Later that night, Roku convinced my sister I was to send them on a long trip, possibly a month or so. I was currently helping Rindo to pack her clothes as she hummed happily. "I get to skip school!" She cooed happily. I smiled at her as I said "Rindo..."

"What is it Nii-chan~" she hummed. I bit my lip and said "what...do you think of me?"

"Onii-chan is the best! I know he will do anything to help us, even if it means turning to a Villain!"

How Ironic...

"But...you know..."

"?"

"I would also be happy if Onii-chan finds something to care about asides me and Ren-chan..."

"Huh?"

"You see...Onii-chan has been looking stressed for the past years. Recently, when Rosswiesse-san entered your life, you have gotten more cheerful you know? I want that. I want Onii-chan to happy...because if you're happy, I'm happy- OOMPH!"

I didn't let her finish when I hugged her tightly. Rindo looked shocked and said "O-Onii-chan?"

I felt a small tear go down my eyes as I smiled. I kissed the top of her head and said "thank you so much Rindo...thank you so much..."

Rindo looked confused but smiled and hugged me back. "You're most welcome Onii-chan!"

* * *

After done helping Rindo, I went to Ren. As I entered her, the first thing I saw was a scowling Ren.

Ah...she's pissed I take it.

She didn't say anything but "why?"

"It was to protect you..."

"..." Ren remained silent but frowned. I smiled and sat next to her, folding her clothes as I helped her pack. I smiled solemnly as I said "you know...you're a good sister you know that? You're always around to beat some sense into me..."

"I'm afraid in this case I won't be much of an assistance..."

I smiled and patted her head and said "I know that...I might not be the best brother but...I want you to know that I'm a human, and I have my imperfections..."

Ren remained quiet. I just nodded and helped her with the clothes, and eventually left her room.

* * *

I went to the room of Rosswiesse and slowly knocked at her door. There was some shuffling and the door locked. I slowly smiled and said "are you...in there?"

"No"

I chuckled and sat down on the door.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Rosswiesse sniffled at her side of the door as Yuuya said "I know...this is hard for you but I wont stop. This is the lives of my sisters on the line. I know, it was foolish to ask a terrorist group for help but...looked at what has happened to Ren. She got kidnapped anyway..."

Rosswiesse ignored Yuuya and went away from the door but stopped when-

"I loved you Rosswiesse. I still do and these are not some lie I'm making. I must admit you came into my life in an interesting way. Remember the first day we met?"

Rosswiesse gave no response but sat back on the door.

"Guess not...but I did. Now despite we haven't even met each other at the time, I must say you were the most beautiful person I have ever met..."

No response.

Yuuya smiled to himself as he continued "and when I confessed and you rejected me? It hurts like hell but what can I say? We just met..."

Rosswiesse felt some shifting as he said "If I may..."

"?"

"Will you...perhaps when I'm 'normal', go out with me?"

Rosswiesse felt a million sword pierce through her heart. She sobbed but remained strong and said "can you just...disappear?"

"...will you be happy then?"

She felt her heart crack but she took a deep breath and said "I'll be very much at peace..."

Rosswiesse heard Yuuya chuckle and said "do not worry, the Bell's are ringing so my time might be up soon..."

"I hope it's fast..."

Rosswiesse heard Yuuya chuckle again, but was halted when she heard violent coughing coming from him. Rosswiesse sighed. She forgot Yuuya had a sickness but...she couldn't afford to be weak now!

That's right! Rosswiesse thought to herself-

Yuuya must be stopped.

She will go back to Odin-sama to report of the situation!

* * *

The following day, Yuuya waited outside for Rindo and Ren, with Roku to go. To the girls, Raynare left somewhere early in the morning. As they stepped into the car, Rindo waved happily but Roku and Ren remained quiet. As they left, Yuuya smiled at the car's retreating form.

He turned around and saw Rosswiesse in her formal outfit with her suitcase full of clothes.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Yuuya smiled solemnly as he entered the now empty house. He felt his heart was broken to pieces but...it was all for his sisters right?

They would...come back soon right?

As he smiled, he coughed violently and spat out blood. Yuuya felt a stinging pain on his heart but heaved and sat down at the now empty living room.

It was...the right thing to do right?

"Do you not understand Yuuya?" Came in a familiar voice.

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

I looked back and saw Eiri standing behind me. I smiled solemnly and said "came here to wish for my death as well?"

Ignoring me, Eiri said "do you not understand Rindo's words?"

"?"

"She wants you to think of...yourself. By being this, you will save everyone but yourself"

"My goal is to protect my sisters and only my sister-"

"Bullshit"

"..."

"Yuuya..." Eiri came to my side and knelt down, leveling her face with mine. Her cool and stoic face was now softened and had a worries face. "I...know you Yuuya. You...yearn for someone to reach out for you right?"

"!"

"Enough of the Supernatural World. Ignore the acts of Khaos Brigade and just think for yourself for once...because the way you are now...you can destroy yourself..."

I stared at Eiri as small tears ran down my cheeks. Removing my glasses, I rested my head at her shoulders and slowly said "Eiri...what happens if I didn't exist?"

"Everyone will have no pain in them. The world will no have conflict caused by a middle person in-between..."

"...I see..."

"But..." Eiri said as she slowly rubbed my head in a soothing manner as she said "There are also...no...there will be one girl who won't be able to come out of her shell...and know the warm feeling called...love..."

I remained motionless as I felt Eiri giggle and said "just...take a rest for now..."

"Will you...leave?"

"I...have duties..."

"Okay..." I said as I lifted my head. I looked at Eiri and smiled as I kissed her forehead and stood up. "It's okay...I understand..."

Eiri looked disappointed and said "you...won't fight for me?"

I looked at Eiri and said "I can't...think straight right now..."

Eiri stood up and embraced me once more as she said "I...do not want to lose you. I will...follow you wherever you go. I will wait for you, until you get better. I will not let you fade away Yuuya, I will...keep you close to me. So please...reach out for me...and I will show you a brighter future..."

I felt small tears coming out of my eyes as I hugged her. "The...bells...they're even more louder..."

"Nothing is going to happen right?" Eiri said, her voice was a bit weaker this time. I smiled and said "no...I'll...be fine..."

* * *

That night, Eiri stayed and pushed away her duties. Now it might be a tough time but I need to plan my next course of action. Eiri was sitting with me, helping me out.

"What is your next course of action?" Eiri asked. I sighed and said "Raynare...has probably told Azazel of me. Since he was alert of me before, I wouldn't be surprised if he used this against me..."

"Unless...he doesn't have any evidence..."

"Huh?"

"The Khaos Brigade plans..."

While I usually retort on how Eiri knows of this, I wasn't in the right state of mind. I just nodded weakly and gave the documents to Eiri. First, she opened it and read through it rather fast, before closing it and said "I memorized this. You can destroy it now..."

"...are you sure?"

"The hint of your tone says you regreted your actions..."

I looked down but Eiri said "but...that is not the problem here yes?"

"..."

"Yuuya...let's settle this...deception thing behind okay? We'll do it later"

"Okay..."

Eiri nodded and took the document before setting it ablaze. I sighed and slowly clutched my head. "Now...what?"

"We go to the meeting. Do not worry Yuuya, I'll be there for you. We'll go together okay?"

I nodded and said "the meeting is tonight, we depart after dinner?"

"Sounds good.."

I nodded and rested my head on the floor. Eiri guided my head onto her lap and said "take a rest now. I know it's hard but...just a little bit more okay?"

I nodded slowly as Eiri rubbed my head in a soothing manner. I smiled slightly.

Eiri Belial.

A girl who's name I will forever engrave in my heart.

There wasn't much people whom I think was this close to me.

Rosswiesse...I still loved her but...I did hurt her. As I slowly rose my head, Eiri looked down and once more lowered her guard, relaxing her shoulder and softening her eyes. She smiled, a genuine one, and deeply stared at my eyes.

I closed my eyes as the sweet embrace of sleep covered me.

* * *

 **No Reference used in this Chapter.**

* * *

 **Review Replies**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: haha, yeah, Yuuya got caught althought I wasn't satisfied with this chapter truth to be told. Regarding the glitch thing, it's been like this for a month :/**

 **To Guest: thank you for reading :D also, the invoke double spirit thing, ;) future secret**

 **To Writer-san: thank you for liking it! Also, the deception is a thing I thought off after finishing Death Note ages ago. Although, sorry if this chapter isn't what you expected what it would be like. I'm really glad you liked Eiri though :D**

 **To Bankaizen: thanks for all those reviews Mister/Miss! I'm happy when people enjoys my story :D**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (main), Raynare, Eiri, Walburga, Maria (under form of Iroha for now), Elmenhilde, Valerie, Yasaka, Kuroka, Ophis, Lilith, Tiamat and Roku.**

* * *

 **Well this was it folks. This was a disappointing chapter for me though, wasn't too satisfied with it.**

 **Next Chapter: Eiri vs Vali!**

 **As per finale, spirits.**

 **None appeared in this chapter.**


	19. Eiri vs Vali!

**Hello again people! It's a new update! I just watched Star Wars a couple of day ago, it was awesome XD**

 **Okay, so I'll just stop before I start rambling XD. A heads up though, this chapter has a battle going on...**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Eiri vs Vali!**

"Are you SURE you don't want to use it?" Eiri asked as she eyed me with a hint of concern in her tone. Nodding, I said "yeah, the walking stick was a pain, I'll just go without it..."

Eiri huffed but said "If you say so..."

Nodding again, we then left the house. I opted to stop using the walking stick as it really bugs me...even though Eiri still brought it anyway.

I sweat dropped and said "Eiri..."

"Not buts! You might need it!"

* * *

As we entered the School grounds, I noticed lots of Fallen Angel, Devils and Angels. They took notice of us and said "halt! Who goes there?"

"Eiri Belial of the Underworld Special Squad" Eiri informed them. They nodded but looked at me and said "who is he?"

"Yuuya Kobayashi. A...magician. He's with me" Eiri informed. The Fallen Angel looked shocked and said "Yuuya? He's a Terrori-"

"I see no present evidence that he is a Terrorist. Either you let me through or I will influence my Maou to cancel this Treaty all because of some stupid guards wont let me through" Eiri said with a glare.

The guards gulped and let us entered but they kept their eyes on me.

* * *

We arrived at a room but just outside of it. Eiri looked at me said "I'll go in first to inform of your arrival"

I nodded and let her in when I heard some voices. Eiri just closed the door as I waited outside.

"So you came..."

I turned around and saw Vali behind me. He held a smirk and said "I take it your household wasn't happy?"

I huffed and said "nope...wait...are you keeping tabs on me?"

"Well..we have to be sure you're not back stabbing us..."

I frowned and clicked my tongue. This was a rather bad move. Who knows if they know where my sisters are! I...really should have thought this through...curse my manipulative nature!

Anyway, Vali smirked at went into the room just as I heard-

"You brought him here?!"

"Azazel, calm down-"

"Don't fuck with me Sirzechs! You don't control your own people?!"

"Azazel" Eiri's voice came in. "While I do serve under Sizerchs-sama as a Devil and he is my Maou, my true loyalty lies in Asmodeus-sama as HE is the one who controls the U.S.S, not Sirzechs-sama. He has no authority over me. Since Asmodeus-sama is not around, not Sirzechs, but even Serafall-sama has no control over me..."

"Damn it Sirzechs, what is this?!"

"This is true Azazel" Sirzechs voice came in. "The Underworld Special Squad is...well...classified for now but to put it in simple terms, is a Special Force that does...tasks ordered by Asmodeus himself. While I wish I could share more info, I'm afraid we are not in the agreement of the Treaty yet..."

"Damn it...how much power does this 'U.S.S' has anyway?" Azazel said in an annoyed tone.

I heard Eiri giggled and said "because we are 'expandable' and we're 'not worth it', we do 'suicidal tasks' so Asmodeus-sama is pretty nice and loose to us and in return, we are grateful for him giving us a 'second chance'"

Azazel grunted but said "so...is the Terrorist boy here?"

"I'll have you know that there is no evidence whatsoever that indicates he is a Terrorist"

"Ah...can you be so sure?" Vali's voice came in.

!

Those...double crosser!

"In my...investigation, I have proof that Yuuya has indeed come into contact with Khaos Brigade, and I myself serve as a witness..."

I huffed and sat on the floor. Seriously, I...can't believe that they did this to me...

 **Was that not your wish Master? You took the risk to protect your sisters...everything has a price...**

Avenger? Yeah...I could say I was a douche in all this. In an attempt to protect my sisters, I only endangered them even further. What kind of Brother am I?

 **A bad one...**

 **Gilgamesh!**

It's okay Avenger, Gilgamesh is right, he has every right to say it though...

 **Seriously, I am even disgusted that your my Master you mongrel human. What kind of a human being plays with the trust of others? I suggest you step back and disappear you insolent fool!**

 **Gilgamesh, that's enough. Master did try his best to protect his sisters and-**

 **Bah! Avenger, you're like, his other half. You should know better than this!**

 **...**

Guys, stop arguing, please...

 **Hmph!**

 **Hmph!**

I sweat dropped but sighed as the talk continued-

"Hooh...I want to know more of this..." Azazel said.

"Well, I have information. Yuuya has come into contact with Ophis, who serves as the Leader of Khaos Brigade..."

There was a silent before Sirzechs voice came in-

"Carry on..."

"Yuuya has indeed agreed to work with her, with the price of keeping his sisters safe, while he agreed to work with her..."

"See?!" Azazel said. "I told you he can't be trusted! Yuuya is a bad person, unlike his Father! Yuuya was a worse human being than his mother ever was!"

I sighed and looked ahead. I saw a small pair of feet. Ophis?

As I looked up, I saw her with her usual stoic face. She eyed me as if waiting for something to happen.

I just sighed and quietly said "while I can't say I blame...actually I put this on myself, I ruined my own life...it's funny as my intentions were purely for protecting my sisters..."

Ophis remained quiet and said "traitor..."

"?"

"You had a chance to betray me so I removed you first. I cannot have you doing that..."

As I starer at her, I said "so...what? Are you going to kill me now?"

"I will not do it"

I smiled solemnly and said "damn...that sucks. Just as my life was destroyed, now I'm off to be killed. Quite the mess eh?"

Ophis merely nod before walking away. I just sighed but-

"Azazel..." Eiri's voice came in when-

*PATTA!*

?

"D-Did you just slap me?!" Azazel shouted. I blinked at this.

"How dare you say that! Yes, Yuuya is evil in the eyes of you but how DARE you speak of his humanity! You have no right to do that! THIS is the reason Yuuya did this! All of you, in this very room, are people who won't and never will understand him!" Eiri raged. "Yuuya has stated more that once to me that he despises Supernatural beings who look down upon the humans! You guys are SICK! To have in control of humanity, you're no less better than a tyrant!"

Ah...thank you Eiri...

I smiled a little. Even in my path to my end, Eiri still stood by my side.

"Eiri...please watch what you are saying..." Sirzechs voice interjected.

Eiri huffed and said "you are not my Maou, I only serve Asmodeus-sama..."

While in all this argument, I heard Serafall said "Michael...why are you so quiet?"

"Ah..." Everyone went.

Michael, whom I assumed is the Seraph, said "this...boy...Yuuya Kobayashi was it?"

"Yeah. What about him?" Azazel said.

"It's strange...I have reports in Heaven that...he prays..."

"What about it?"

"To God..."

"That old man? He's long dead..."

"I know but...funny thing is that, his prayers were...well...accepted"

"!"

"It's as if his believe towards God made the will of God himself still lingers..."

Everyone went silent until Azazel said "that still doesn't change the fact he is still a liar..."

I sighed by now. I guess I have no use in this meeting. Standing up, I decided to head home for the day. They can kill me for all I ca-

*CLICK!*

"Yuuya?"

As I turned around, I saw the worried face of Eiri. "Are you leaving?"

"It sounds that I have no role in this meeting..."

Eiri frowned and said "come in will you?"

I looked at her directly in the eyes as it softens and said "please?"

* * *

And so here I am, standing next to Eiri in a room consisting of the Three Factions Leader. Azazel was the most hostile of my presence, Sirzechs was neutral while Michael seemed relaxed. Vali sets his gaze onto me and smirked a bit but I just ignored him.

I saw Raynare who stood next to Azazel, never bothered to turn her face towards my direction. I looked at Sirzechs and saw Rias's Peerage and Sona's one. While everyone looked shocked and hurt, Rias, Issei and Asia smiled and did a small wave at me. I smiled and waved back at them.

Azazel huffed and said "so...Yuuya...am I to assume what Eiri told us was true?"

I sighed, tired but nodded at the statement. Azazel was about to say something when-

 _ **"Okay..."**_

Was that...a recording...of Vali's voice?

 _ **"This document contains all the info we're planning to make..."**_

Azazel sets his gaze onto Vali who widens his eyes.

 _ **"We'll be leaving the documents here. Use it in anyway you like"**_

Everyone sets their gaze onto Vali.

 _ **"I'll tackle this one in the event Azazel signs the agreement"**_

Vali had a dark look in his eyes when-

"As a Squad Leader of the Underworld Special Squad, I have evidence that Vali has ties to Khaos Brigade as well!" Eiri smirked as she twirled a recording device.

I blinked, Azazel blinked, everyone blinked.

"It can't be helped..." Vali sighed as he snapped his fingers, covering the entire room with big silver coloured magic seals.

Azazel frowned and said "shit!'

*BOOOOOOOOOMM!*

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

While the Faction Leaders weren't that much affected, they did worry for the people around them.

"Eh?" Issei blurted out and saw him and the rest of the group unaffected.

"?" Everyone went when-

"Well played Yuuya!" Vali shouted as he went airborne and entered his Scale Mail. Everyone looked at Yuuya who was panting heavily, due to his injuries not fully healed, but held his ground. He had light purple hair and eyes as the white magic seals dispersed.

"Did he...recalculate the magic formula?" Michael said in an amused tone. Yuuya panted and-

"Gahck!" As he spat out blood. Yuuya shifted back onto his normal state and fell onto his knees as his arms had blue lining. Entering her calm state, Eiri went to Yuuya and said "Yuuya...take a rest now. I'll handle the rest..."

"But-"

"Yuuya, it's time you learn to accept other people's help" Eiri smiled and softened her gaze at Yuuya, before opting a serious look at Vali. Eiri was surrounded by a black magic seal as her body glowed.

Eiri shifted her normal clothes onto a more formal ones, similar to a black dress. She opted a victorian era black dress with her hair tied back a bit held together with a long silver pin, next she had a black choker and the dress almost touched the ground. Eiri's appearance was finished with black leggings and a black mask covering her face, it was a black 'Hanya' mask.

Eiri fished out a black folded fan from her black dress and spread it out as sharp blades came out and held one in each hand. She pointed the un-spread one onto Vali and said "Let me reintroduce myself again. Eiri Belial of the Underworld Special Squad, at your service!"

Vali smirked and took out eight bat like wings and said "born between a human mother and a devil father and the current century Hakuuryukou, Vali Lucifer!"

"Lucifer?!" Rias gasped.

Eiri huffed and said "than I'm in for a rough ride. To be going against the descendant of the original Lucifer, I am honored"

Vali smirked and said "and to be going against the Niece of the Emperor of the Rating Game, the honor is mine..."

Eiri and Vali held their places as tension filled the air...before a loud explosion occured. The Faction Leaders looked behind and saw a gigantic magic circle in the air as magician started flowing out of it.

Frowning, Azazel said "Khaos Brigade..." As he sets his gaze onto Yuuya who is now being tended by Asia. "Was this you as well?"

Yuuya shook his head earning a small frown from Azazel.

* * *

Back with Eiri, she made the first move as she deployed two small magic circles on her feet and took flight. Vali huffed and used his blinding speed to zoom onto Eiri and slammed his entire body as a battering ram.

Eiri huffed and hopped of her magic circle, once midair, she deployed lots of magic circle at the size of her feet and stepped into one, standing midair.

Vali frowned and said "a bomb? Foolish!" As he let his arm out and tried to recalculate it's magic formula...only to fail.

"?!"

"Wrong formula, this is but a simple sigil!" Eiri said as she used the one under her as a platform, it glowed blue and shot out Eiri with high speed towards Vali who flew to the side and dodged the attack.

Frowning, Eiri deployed another magic sigil in front if her with high speed and twirled her body with grace and speed, landing on her feet. Eiri used the sigil to shoot herself at Vali again, preparing her sharp fans.

Vali frowned and rapidly shot out magical bullets which Eiri slashed easily with her fans. Because she was busy with the bullets, Vali rushed in from the side and twirled his body and performed a powerful roundhouse kick onto Eiri's side.

"Kuh!" Eiri grunted and smashed onto the ground. Vali pressed his assault and shot out more magic bullets. Eiri quickly got up from her previous attack, seemingly unscathed but with a few dirt there, and started running with high speed on the ground.

She dodged the bullet and instantly leaped onto the air, as she did, she deployed another sigil on her legs and instantly shot up towards Vali and prepared her blades. As she enclosed towards Vali, the slashed her fans which made Vali prepare his left arm and took the blow head on.

As the attack stopped, Vali used the small opening to deliver a powerful punch onto Eiri's gut and-

[Divide!]

"Shit!' Eiri grunted as she felt some of her powers drained. Vali smirked and did another kick and blew Eiri away. Frowning, Eiri deployed her wings and stopped her midway but Vali came rushing in and smashed his entire body onto her like a battering ram.

Eiri staggered as Vali used the opening to grab her by the throat and-

[Divide!]

Eiri frowned and instantly slashed Vali's arm prompting him to let go of her. Eiri dropped and deployed a sigil under her and sped up away from Vali. She stood upside down midair with a sigil on her feet as she huffed.

Vali frowned and said "I expected more!"

Eiri huffed again and said "okay then...I guess it's time I get creative..." As Vali heard the sounds of chain rattling. He noticed the base of Eiri's fans had chains coming out as her fans became longer in length.

Eiri leaped off and swung her first fan as Vali dodged it but the fan hits a sigil behind Vali which made it rebound with high speed.

"!" Vali went as he dodged the now faster fan as Eiri grinned and threw a second one. As the chains rebounded around Vali, Eiri made more sigils as she grinned. With a more expanded area, the chains became more faster and without Vali's notice, slowly encircled Vali.

After a few minutes of dodging, Vali took notice of the chains and said "shi-"

"Blow awaaaaay!" Eiri screamed as she smashed her hand together. The sigils glowed and smashed themselves onto Vali and caused a large explosion. With each sigil blowing themselves together, it only got more bigger as the area expended.

Eiri grinned as Vali was smashed down with scorch marks on his armour. He panted a bit but stood up straight and said "interesting!"

Eiri grinned and grabbed back her fans as Vali deployed his wings and rushed in as Eiri shot out several magic bullets. Vali easily burst through them prompting Eiri to run towards Vali as her legs were surrounded with small torrents of wind.

"Self enhancing?" Vali said amused as he picked up speed. Eiri grinned as she ran in high speed and prepared her fist. As the two reached their targets, Vali spun around and thrust out his powerful fist.

Eiri grinned and did the same as she let her fist loose and as their fists connected-

*DDOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!*

The pressure of the impact coming from both fists caused the ground to crack. Eiri wasted no time and closed her fans and raised her leg overhead. Vali saw this and blocked her kick but Eiri used her other feet and twirled her entire body, seeing this, Vali used his other hand to block the leg and held it as-

[Divide!]

Eiri grunted and kicked herself away but as soon as she regained her stance, she rushed in and thrust her palm forward but Vali parried it and smashed his fist onto Eiri's gut but she instantly backed away bit and grabbed Vali's arm.

She grinned and used it as a jumping platform as she twirled in the air in a graceful manner and landed behind Vali as she smashed her palm into Vali's Scale Mail wings and-

"Worthless!"

"Shit?!" Vali went and flew back in a distance. He frowned and felt the power he stole from Eiri was...well...gone...

"Albion?!"

" **I was afraid she used that Belial ability. She just disabled our power storage...I'm afraid you must use your own body as the storage...for now...** "

Vali frowned and said "while I do not have any protest...it's annoying. I thought she needs to know the objects of her target?"

Eiri giggled and said "while I do have knowledge of your wings, I'm afraid I need to know the exact 'component' of your Longinus...shame I do not have Yuuya's...'Trace' thing..."

Vali frowned and said "Albion...do we have enough power for the 'new' move?"

" **We have enough for a few shots. I suggest you steal her powers a bit...** "

"Albion is right..." Eiri added. "While I can just 'Worthless' everything you throw at me, I'm not like my Uncle. You have three minutes before that thing wears off..."

Vali huffed and said "ah...so there's a disadvantage..."

Eiri prepared herself, Vali took flight and said "I guess I'll look for another power source!"

Eiri frowned and followed Vali.

* * *

Meanwhile with Yuuya, he saw Issei and Rias being teleported somewhere. Some of the other people were frozen due to someone abusing Gasper's Sacred Gear. Yuuya is lucky due to Avalon in him.

As he sat on a nearby wall, Kiba walked up towards him and said "are you okay Senpai? You looked a bit...ragged..."

"I'm fine...just a little tired is all..." Yuuya smiled. He looked at Asia who still tended to him and smiled as he said "you don't need to push yourself..."

Asia shook her head and said "I want to help out as much as I can!"

Yuuya smiled at her kindness before opting a serious face. "There's...someone incoming!"

As soon as Yuuya said that, a magic circle appeared in the middle if the room and-

"This magic seal!" Serafall said but-

*CRASH!*

Vali crashed in through the window and landed directly next to the magic seal. "Katerea, hurry up!" Vali commanded as a woman appeared next to Vali, she had a tan skin and wore a low cut purple dress with the same colour as her eyes and brown hair.

The woman named Katerea frowned and said "yes yes, I'm here boy..."

Vali frowned as Katerea started talking to Sirzechs and Serafall but ignored them, he sets his gaze onto Yuuya.

"!" Yuuya went as he instantly pushed Asia as Vali grabbed him by the throat and-

[Divide!]

Vali smirked and carried Yuuya away as he took flight.

* * *

"God...damn it!" Yuuya cursed as he was lifted of the ground. Vali brought him over to the middle of the battlefield and smashed Yuuya onto the ground as he stepped on him and-

[Divide!]

"I'll be borrowing your powers a bit..." Vali smirked. Yuuya gritted his teeth but-

"Yuuya!" Eiri said as she came down and looked at Yuuya. "Why him?!"

"Well...I guess I can say he's the one who can...well...'find out about my weakness'"

Eiri frowned but heard-

"HYAHAHAHAHAHA! IS THIS WHAT I SEE AFTER A WHILE YUU-CHAN?! PATHETIC!'

"That voice!" Yuuya cursed. Eiri frowned as a figure came out behind Vali belonging to none other than Terumi.

"You bastard!" Eiri frowned as Terumi shrugged and said "hey Captain! Haven't seen you in action in a while!"

Eiri frowned and prepared herself as Vali 'Divide' Yuuya once more. Eiri frowned and said "wait for me Yuuya...I'll get you soon enough..."

Yuuya weakly nodded but Terumi stepped in his head and rubbed it as he said "It took me a while to regenrate after that last fight...it hurt like a bitch you know?"

Yuuya gritted his teeth as Terumi rubbed his feet harder, cracking his glasses but managed to grin and said "Heh...bet'cha screamed like a bitch in heat...seeing you always laugh like one..."

"..." Terumi's ever present grin turned into a dark look.

Eiri frowned and rushed in to get Yuuya but halted herself as Vali stood in front of her.

"To get to him, you'll have to go through me!" Vali said as he rushed in. Eiri huffed and rushed in as well as Vali let loose a fist but Eiri ducked under it and sped past by him.

She almost reached Yuuya but-

"Open!" Vali came rushing in from her side and smashed her onto the side. Eiri gritted her teeth, annoyed.

Terumi laughed and said "what's wrong Eiri? Can't 'worthless' us as you don't have knowledge of our powers? Hah!"

Eiri frowned but closed her eyes. She sighed and said "I REALLY didn't want to use this but...you forced me. Yuuya's life is on the line..." As she opened her eyes. From mysterious grey eyes, it now shifted into a forest green colour. Eiri stretched her hand and said "I know it...I know it all now!" As she sped up towards Vali and Terumi.

Vali engaged her but Eiri said "I know! I can see your movements!" As she rushed in faster. Vali performed a diving kick but as Eiri stated, she knew of this and leaped as she smashed her palm into Vali's head and-

"Worthless!" Eiri said as in a blink of an eye-

"Oof?!" Vali went off his Balance Breaker state and rolled towards the ground. "What...the hell...?!"

Terumi frowned and engaged her as he said "In my time during the U.S.S, I never knew of this!"

"There are things that some info aren't given out Terumi. Also, chain on my left and my back" Eiri said as she twirled herself and grabbed Ouroboros's chains which prompt Terumi to widen his eyes. As she grabbed the chains, she said "Worthless!" Which made it dispersed and-

"Shit!" Terumi grunted as Eiri thrust her palm onto Terumi's chest which made him blow away. Eiri stood in front of Yuuya as he said "how did...you that?"

Eiri's eyes started giving out small streaks of blood on them as she said "creativity comes from the human mind Yuuya, I merely used my...suffice to say...Innovation..."

Vali widened his eyes and said "Impossible!"

Eiri grinned and pointed at a small patch of a not fully grown tree under her, it moved as she moved. She grinned and pointed at her brain and said "let me rephrase my greeting. Born between a human mother and a devil father, my name is Eiri Belial. The wielder of the Innovate Clear!"

* * *

 **No reference used in this chapter**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: Nope, Yuuya didn't die XD it's a thing for an event soon...also, the last chapter kinda sucked in my opinion so yeah, I agree**

 **To Writer-san: Damn, 2/10 huh? You don't hold back XD BUT! this is good! Thank you for the critism, made me realized I still need to work on 'sad' type of scenes...**

 **To Nono: while I don't get upset on flames, it kinda hurts a bit o.o"**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Same as always (lazy author is lazy XD)**

* * *

 **Anyway, that is a wrap up people! I must say, this chapter felt...clean. I don't know but it feels clean to me.**

 **Also, remember the glitch thing? I THINK it stopped but I'll see on this update later.**

 **As per finale, Spirits.**

 **Avenger Class: Angra Mainyu - Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, Fate/- wait scratch that. I think it appears on almost all except Apocryoha and Extra...**

 **Archer Class: Gilgamesh - Almost all except Fate/Apocrypha**

 **Caster Class: Medea - almost all except Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Zero and Fate/Extra+CCC**

 **It's been a while anyone appeared yeah?**


	20. Fighting for loved ones

**Hey hey people! It's me again with a new update! So, again, this chapter will have fight scenes and some character important which will hint on Yuuya's Harem Boost AND important to the story!**

 **So, I'll just start now!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Fighting for loved ones...**

Eiri made her statement which really shocked Vali and Terumi, prompting the latter to click his tongue.

"Tch...the bitch is a Longinus user..."

Eiri ignored the two as her eyes shifted back to normal. "Damn it. I really hate using that..." Eiri muttered. "Fii!"

Next to Yuuya, a small magic circle appeared with the same design as Eiri's black magic circle as a rather fat and plumpy, black coloured bat appeared. "Ah!" It lets out a feminine voice. "You called for me Mistress?"

"Take Yuuya to safetey and if possible, fix his wounds. I need help. While you're at it, call forth my squad and 'Wrath' squad. Tell that stupid boss of theirs I need their help. Like, right now..."

"Yes Mistress!" Fii, the fat bat, said as she looked at Yuuya and said "hold me!"

"Huh?" Yuuya blinked.

"Hold me human fool!" Fii said again. Yuuya held Fii as she squirmed a bit and suddenly glowed black as a magic circle appeared below Yuuya. Within a black flash, Yuuya was transported away with Fii.

Back with Eiri, she huffed and looked at Vali as he spread out his Sacred Gear's wings and said "Albion, status!"

 **"I...can confirm just as she said before. We have three minutes before our 'Worthless' is lifted up. This is troubling me a bit..."**

Vali frowned and said "I know of her...squad. What is troubling me is that, she's at a Leader state but why is she so...weak?"

Eiri frowned and pointed at her black choker as Terumi said "ah...the seal, I forgot about that..."

"Seal?" Vali questioned. Terumi grinned and said "every single member of the Underworld Special Squad wears a different type of 'Seal' of their choosing. This seal cuts of half of their potential, because we are a band of 'criminal', the seal is to keep us in check..."

Vali frowned as he said "so...you guys trained to be-"

"We are trained to be '100%' while we are at '50%'. Our true combat potential is '150%'" Eiri huffed.

Terumi grinned as he felt his powers came back and said "to 'break' the seal, you need approval from Asmodeus himself..."

Eiri clicked her tongue as Vali grunted, feeling his power back again.

"Albion!" Vali said as his back glowed and-

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Vali was covered by a bright blue light before entering his Scale Mail.

Terumi grinned and raised his hand and-

"I command you to heed my call! I invoke the weapon, Nox Nyctores, Geminus Anguium: Ourobros!" Terumi shouted as a power surge was felt and the chains appeared.

Eiri frowned and said "while I do have knowledge of them now...I can't just waste it...curse this limiter..."

* * *

Meanwhile with Yuuya, he was transported into the school's canteen where no one was present but the battle could be heard.

Yuuya blinked as-

"Let go of me!" Fii squirmed in the arms of Yuuya. He blinked and let go of Fii as she huffed and said "wait here while I contact the others. Oh! And close your ears!"

Yuuya raised his eyebrow as Fii glared at him. Sighing, he just covered his ears as Fii nodded in a satisfied manner and glowed black as she started moving her lips, maybe she was talking?

"Yes...no...he approves? Good...please...eat your snacks later!...just hurry up...contact...okay...thanks..." Fii said as her body stopped glowing. Yuuya blinked as Fii nodded prompting him to release his ears.

"Okay, I've done the first task Mistress asked me to do. Now..." Fii said as she looked at Yuuya. "Take your shirt off"

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

Yuuya frowned but took of his shirt as Fii floated near his neck. "This..." She said, slowly taking her tongue out and licked Yuuya's neck.

"?!"

"This is gonna sting a bit" Fii said as she licked his neck one more time before-

CHOMP!

"Gaaah?!" Yuuya screamed. He expected a small bite like in those movies but instead felt a zombie bite.

"Shtop mogving fhool!" Fii said inbetween her bite as a black magic circle appeared on his neck. Fii sucked in a bit of blood causing Yuuya to shudder as he felt an...odd sensation on his spine.

While it stung, the pain slowly subsided as Yuuya felt his arms and back being restored. After a minute or two, Fii released herself from Yuuya and licked the bite mark which actually closed up.

Yuuya blinked, standing up and slowly stretched himself. Fii looked proud at her work and said "ha! Still got it- oof!" As she slowly fell down.

Yuuya went to Fii as she huffed and said "curse this body fat of mine!"

"Need help?"

* * *

"Gah!" Eiri went, nearly getting hit by one of Terumi's finite chains. As she jumped, Vali came rushing in prompting Eiri to frown and spun as she swipe her feet to block Vali's fist.

As she did that, she quickly flew up a bit, dodging another chain as she released her own chain at Terumi.

The man grinned and countered it with his own chain clashing but Terumi used this chance to make another chain and hoisted himself airborne.

Eiri frowned and prepared herself but-

"Guh!" Vali came in from behind and smashed Eiri on her back as she tumbled onto the ground. Terumi shout another chain as it bit and latched itself onto Eiri's shoulder as she gritted her teeth.

Terumi was about to pull it but Eiri huffed and held the chain and-

"Worthless!" Making the chain disperse. Annoyed, Terumi frowned.

"The bitch is struggling with the Limiter!"

Vali huffed but smirked as he said "Albion!"

" **Yes!** "

Vali sped up towards Eiri fast and let loose a punch but Eiri parried his fist with hers but-

"Out below!" Terumi came crashing in from the side and used his butterfly knife to slash Eiri's leg. She staggered as Vali kicked her but she quickly grabbed it.

Terumi came in from the side but Eiri used Vali's leg as a shield prompting him to halt himself, taking the chance, Eiri shot out a magic bullet directly towards Vali's face, ducked down and swipe her leg as Terumi leaped, dodging the attack but Eiri suddenly rushed in and thrust her palm and hit Terumi's chest and instantly spun with grace and grabbed Vali's fist, he frowned and spread his palm and-

[Divide!]

Eiri grunted but-

"Ha!" Terumi let loose as powerful kick onto Eiri's leg as she staggered. Pressing his assault, Terumi swiped his hand and let loose a torrent of Ouroboros which hit Eiri's side as it stole her mana and damaged her.

She grunted as Terumi kicked her on the chest followed by crossing his arms as two etheral Ouroboros shaped snake came of Terumi's hands and latched themselves into Eiri's shoulders as it let loose a powerful bite.

"Aagh!" Eiri went as a small dark green magic circle held her in place. Terumi grinned as the snakes absorbed Eiri's mana in a rapid and painful manner.

Eiri frowned and bit her lip as Terumi stole half of her magic before smashing her down onto the ground rather hard and then imbued his leg with Ouroboros and kicked her hard, sending her airborne.

Vali rushed in and-

[Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!]

Eiri grunted as Vali grabbed her airborne and rapidly punched her gut while placing magic circles on her body and then proceed to throw her with strong force and caused her to smash down.

As soon as she landed, the magic seals detonated and caused a large explosion.

Vali huffed as he saw Eiri on the crater, but slowly stood up.

"Damn..." Terumi commented. "She ain't the leader for nothin!"

Eiri slowly rose up but Vali smirked and looked at the sky and saw Katerea fighting Azazel. Vali grinned and looked at Vali and said "you should feel...honoured...to get a feel of my new move..."

Terumi grinned and sent out two chains as it held Eiri on place. Eiri by then didn't even struggle as she panted.

Vali smirked and-

[Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!]

Eiri grunted as Vali's right hand glowed white. "With this, the Sekiryuutei has no chance!"

As Vali thrust his palm, he let loose a power surge and-

"Max Dragon Shot!" Vali roared as he thrust out a powerful beam. Contrast to Issei's Dragon Shot, which is straight in terms of shape, Vali's one was a turbine like shot which absorbed anything in it's path and destroyed them in the 'eye of the storm'

It only got bigger as it absorbed the land scape like a tornado as it spun faster.

Eiri closed her eyes but-

CLANG!

She felt someone cutting of Terumi's chain as she was released. She felt someone held her and heard-

"I am...the Bone of my Sword. Rho...Aias!"

Eiri then saw someone thrust their hand as a seven layered purple flower shaped shield manifested itself.

She looked at Vali's Dragon Shot as it made impact on the shield causing a large crack on the floor. The shield withstood the attack but-

CRASH!

The first layer was destroyed as it reached the second layer. While it did made a crack the Dragon Shot soon lost it's form and dispersed.

Vali and Terumi widens their eyes as-

"Yuuya..." Eiri said with relief as she looked up and saw Yuuya with a serious gaze.

* * *

Yuuya huffed and looked down at Eiri.

She was in a bad shape. Fii came from Yuuya's back and said "Mistress! I've informed your squad...they couldn't come..."

"Shit..." Eiri cursed but Fii continued "but 'Wrath' is incoming..."

"Oh...she actually got her lazy ass off?"

Yuuya sighed and rested Eiri as he said "take a rest okay?"

"What about you? Is your wounds okay?" Eiri said in a worried tone. Yuuya nodded and said "Yeah..."

"I see...I'm glad..."

Yuuya looked at Fii and said "take care of her for me okay?"

"You do not need to tell me human fool!" Fii huffed and flew towards Eiri and placed herself on her lap and said "we need to go!"

"Can you even go?" Eiri frowned and held Fii who smirked and said "you underestimate me!"

As the two dispersed with a flash of black, Yuuya frowned and looked at Vali and frowned. "Where is the others?"

"?"

"I know of your plans. Cao Cao and your team was to make an entrance!"

Vali huffed as they heard "ah...shit...I forgot...he got hold of the plans..."

Coming up behind Yuuya was Cao Cao who twirled a golden spear with ease.

In a distant, the the two Maou, Serafall and Sirzechs, with Michael, widens their eyes and said "that spear!"

Azazel stopped his flight and looked at Cao Cao as he frowned and said "this is bad..."

Cao Cao smirked and said "so...I was ordered by Ophis to kill you but...it's a shame though. We could have been best of buddies..."

Yuuya just grinned and said "I think so too. You seemed nice..."

"Senpai!" Yuuya heard someone calling his name. He looked and saw Issei running towards him and stood on his side and said "Senpai, I've done my task. I'm here to help!"

Yuuya smiled and said "what timing...we're going against someone who has the same power as me, the Hakuryuukou and the wielder of the strongest Longinus..."

"..." Issei's face went straight. "Maybe I should just go back to Buchou..."

"Damn it Issei!"

* * *

The two opted a serious face as Yuuya said "I can probably hold the Invoker and the True Longinus user at bay but...I need you to handle the Hakuryuukou..."

Issei gulped but held a bracelet on his arm. Yuuya took notice of this and said "what's that?"

"The Governer of the Fallen Angel said it was for my Balance Breaker? I have a limited time..."

"I think I can help with that..." Yuuya said as he took a deeo breath. "Give me a sec to prepare..."

Cao Cao looked amused and said "by all means...I want to see this...power of yours..."

"Sealing Command Spells Activate!" Yuuya chanted as a most of his Command Spells shut itself down as Terumi raised his eyebrow.

"So you raised your own reserves, what of it?"

Issei frowned and said "Senpai, what are you doing?"

Yuuya sighed but remained focused and chanted-

 **I am the bone of my sword.**

 **Steel is my body and fire is my blood.**

 **I have created over a thousand blades.**

 **Accepts pain, nor Embrace it.**

 **Withstood pain to create many weapons, protecting loved ones, forever.**

 **I have no regrets, I shape my own path.**

 **And so as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works!**

As soon as Yuuya finished his chant, Yuuya raised his hand as a bright and flashy light enveloped the entire battlefield.

Everyone shuts their eyes to shield it from the light. As soon as they opened it, they were in a vast field with many blades around there. Cao Cao looked at the sky and saw a vast blue sky with cogs spinning about, although in a slow manner.

Yuuya grinned as Cao Cao smirked and said "this...is a Reality Marble yeah?"

Vali looked around, and then approached a random sword and picked up, twirled it then dropped it. "We can use these weapons? Is it not a double edge sword?"

Yuuya grinned and removed his glasses as he said "in this realm...I can sense everything..." As he eyed Cao Cao, then his spear.

"Trace...On..." Yuuya said as his hand manifested a golden spear which looks like Cao Cao's spear. He looked amazed as he said "huh...interesting..."

Yuuya nodded but said "this is but a replica, it's power is nothing compare to the real deal though..."

Issei looked around in amazement until-

"Senpai...what's that?" Issei stated as he pointed at a black suit of armour in a distance. "Ah that? It was an idea of mine..."

Issei frowned and said "is it based of my armour?"

"Its inspired from both the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou...but it's useless right now..."

* * *

Yuuya huffed and said "Issei...use the bracelet now. While I do not know how long this 'Special Squad will come, I think we need to handle them for as long as we can..."

Issei gulped but raised his hand as the bracelet glowed and-

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

"Guuuuuooooohhh!" Issei roared as power coursed through his body as a red suit of scaled armour covered him.

With Issei in his Balance Breaker state, Yuuya grabbed him by the shoulders and-

"Trace...on..." Yuuya said as lining coursed through the armour of Issei. "I've extended the time for your state of Balance Breaker. You should be able to fight freely without having to worry of the time limit..."

"Thanks Senpai!" Issei said and opted a stance. Yuuya stood behind Issei with Kanosho and Bakuya prepared.

Before they begin, Cao Cao said "tell me something Yuuya..."

"?"

"What is it you fight for? You've hurt your friends and loved ones, not to mention you earned the distrust of the Three Factions. And you only have but one blind supporter..."

Yuuya frowned and said "I've been wondering myself as well...what I did before is unforgivable. To have twist everyones trust and bent it just like that. I can say that was very...inhuman of me..."

"Hmp..."

"But I did learn a thing though..."

"..."

"It's that...I'm not alone. I used to think the way I did was because, I don't need anyone but my sisters. I did not trust anyone but them, and I too have the right to do it. But to have been doing it for ten years...is just tiring you know? I never got the chance to 'really' experience genuine love from others besides my sister. But...I do not know WHO am I fighting for now but I do know one thing..."

"And what's that?"

Yuuya opted a serious face as he prepared a stance and said "anyone who hurts my loved ones...are my enemy. I did make a mistake before but...hey...no ones perfect you know?"

Cao Cao stared at Yuuya for a bit before laughing and said "you're an interesting person..." As he prepared the True Longinus.

Yuuya smirked and said "I try my best to impress..." As he and Issei prepared their stance together.

As Terumi grinned, he said "then so be it! Die trying to protect your loved ones!" As he swiped his hand and unleashed a torrent of Ouroboros. Yuuya frowned and dodged ahead with Issei.

As they rolled, Vali came rushing in onto Yuuya and thrust his palm and-

[Divi-]

His attack was cut off as he felt a powerful slam on his side and being pushed off.

"Kuh?!" Vali went as Issei used his shoulder as a battering ram and activated his thrusters to push him away.

Issei shouted "leave him to me!"

Yuuya nodded and prepared his blades as Terumi prepared his knives and rushed in. As he raised his hand, a chain shot out and latched itself onto the Reality Marble's sky. Terumi went airborne and shot out several chains in random direction, serving as a platform.

Yuuya frowned as Terumi shot out another chain, he countered it by summoning two swords midair which colided with the chains.

Terumi frowned and shot out another chain, going higher prompting Yuuya to swipe his hand as several swords appeared on the side of Terumi prompting him to click his tongue and swipe his hand, shooting out two chains to block the attack.

Yuuya leaped but suddenly-

"Shit!" Yuuya, airborne, instantly swung his entire body to parry a spear which was thrown but caused his blades to shatter instantly. Cao Cao came rushing from the ground after throwing a random spear nearby and leaped airborne towards Yuuya.

" **This guy...just what is his strength as a human?!** " Yuuya thought as Cao Cao twirled the True Longinus with ease midair.

Yuuya summoned backed his two swords just in time as Cao Cao thrust his spear with power. Yuuya parried it but the force of the thrust was so powerful it easily shattered his blades.

"Shit!' Yuuya cursed as Cao Cao grinned and pressed his assault. Cao Cao thrust his leg out and performed a powerful kick onto Yuuya which smashed him down.

"Gah!" Yuuya spat out blood. He slowly stood up but Cao Cao landed on the ground and instantly rushed in and thrust his spear forward prompting Yuuya to sumon his dual blades again and parry it, again, breaking in the process.

Cao Cao grinned and thrust wildly and for each thrust, Yuuya quickly parried each blow but shatters his sword on the process.

Frowning, Yuuya made three sword appear around Cao Cao making the spear wielder frown and step back to dodge the attack. With a small opening, Yuuya rushed in but-

"!" Yuuya instantly halted his movements as a chain shot out to block him. The chain rattled as it pulled Terumi with high speed as he rushed in and tried to slash Yuuya on the leg but he quickly made a sword appear just to block it.

Cao Cao rushed in when Yuuya was busy and thrust his spear but Yuuya ducked backward but Terumi leaped above and smashed down his knives if it werent for Yuuya making a wall of swords to block him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Issei, he thrust forward and let loose a fist, follow by Vali performing the same action.

As their fists collided, the ground cracked under its pressure from the impact as several of the nearby blades flew away.

Issei let loose a roar and-

[Boost!]

He performed a powerful kick but Vali easily grabbed it and tried to smash it but Issei quickly twirled his entire body and kicked himself from Vali.

Vali grunted but quickly regained his stance and flew in the opening and kicked forward. Issei quickly kick forward as well as their legs clashed.

Issei then spun and tried to backhand Vali but he easily saw this and swatted his hand and-

[Divide!]

"Kuh!" Issei went as he grunted. Vali hopped and used both of his legs and performed a powerful kick which knockbacked Issei away.

Issei slid on the ground but quickly rolled a bit and stood up only to see Vali rushing in. Frowningx Issei let loose a fist but Vali smirked and prepared a fist imbued with magic.

" **I'll crush his hand with this!** "

As their fist was about to collide, Issei smirked and-

SHING!

"?!" Vali quickly tried to stop his fist but was to late as their fists smashed into each other but Vali felt a sharp stab into his knuckles.

Quickly retracting his hand, Vali flew back a bit and clutched it, hissing. "What the hell was that?!"

" **Vali...that's...Ascalon!"**

"Ascalon? The Holy Sword with Dragonslayer attribute?!" Vali cursed. Issei smirked and said "Take this!" As he rushed in and swung down the arm blade.

Vali stepped back to dodge but Issei rushed in at the opening and thrust the sword out. Vali clicked his tongue and took a nearby sword and swung it hard.

Although it shattered, Vali's blow staggered Issei's hand. Grunting, Vali rushed in and performed a roundhouse kick to the side of Issei and-

[Divide!]

Issei grunted but grabbed Vali's leg and countered with-

[Boost!]

As he performed a powerful punch on Vali's chest, sending him back a bit. Vali frowned and said "It's high time I take this seriously..." As he deployed his wings and rushed in.

Issei thrust his fist forward but Vali flew towards the side in highspeed and rushed in and smashed his elbow to the side of Issei.

"Gah!" Issei grunted as Vali pressed his assault and performed a highspeed kick to Issei's other side and then proceed to punch Issei rapidly on the chest, per each punch he planted a magic seal.

Issei grunted as Vali hopped and used both of his legs to perform a powerful kick onto Issei's chest again, sending him away.

Issei grunted but Vali rushed in and grabbed Issei and proceed to go airborne. Midflight, Issei regained his stance but Vali grabbed him by the leg, making it a bit hard to move about.

"Take this!" Issei shouted and bent up a bit and slashed Vali's leg. Issei smirked as Vali loosen his grip a bit but still held him.

As he reached his limit, Vali dropped Issei and-

[Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!]

Issei grunted as he felt his body being drained. Vali pressed his assault as he shot out magic bullets at a massive amout at Issei.

Issei frowned but-

"Issei!" Yuuya's voice came in and-

DDOOOOOOOOONN!

The magic bullets clashed onto a wall of swords as Yuuya came rushing in and grabbed Issei. He tapped Issei's chest and dispersed the magic seals on them and said "go!"

Without second thought, Issei activated his thrusters midair and sped away from Vali

"!" Issei went, instantly holding Yuuya's body and with all his might, spun both himself and Yuuya as they dodged a chain shooting out.

The two landed safely on the ground but Issei kept pressing away with the thrusters as Yuuya held onto his shoulder. Yuuya looked back and saw Terumi and Vali rushing in. Frowning, Yuuya said "Issei, I need the Dragon Shot now!"

"I don't have enough power stored!"

"Keep Boosting, I'll hold them off! My limit of sustaining the Reality Marble is at it's limit!"

Issei nodded and dropped Yuuya as he-

[Boost!]

Seeing this, Vali frowned and-

[Divide!]

Yuuya grunted as he felt his power leaving. As Issei continued to boost, Vali kept stealing Yuuya's power. Terumi grinned as he noticed the Reality Marble's sky started to crack. He rushed in and swiped his hand, sending a torrent of Ouroboros but Yuuya stood in front of Issei and countered by also swipping his hand, unleashing a torrent of blade.

As Terumi and Yuuya clashed, Issei huffed as he said "Ddraig?!"

" **Just a little more partner!** "

Terumi grinned and performed a cheap attack as he sent out a chain to latch onto Yuuya's leg.

"Shit!" Yuuya cursed but Terumi rushed in and performed a powerful kick towards Yuuya, sending him away.

Yuuya managed to grin and-

"Issei!"

"Got it!" Issei huffed and stepped onto the ground and with his Boosted state, it cracked as he prepared his fist.

Vali did the same and-

"MAX!" The two Heavenly Dragon said in unison. Seeing this-

"Shit!" Terumi dove out of the way towards Vali's side as the Heavenly Dragons thrust their fist forward and-

"DRAGON SHOT"

GGGRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOORRRR!

The two Heavenly Dragon shot out their perspective shots which litterally made the Reality Marble shook itself.

Issei shot out a straight forward beam which was high in power and speed while Vali's one was turbine like shape, gaining strength as it suck everything on it's path.

As the two shots clashed-

DDDDDOOOOOOOOOONNN!

CRACK!

The entire Reality Marble litterally cracked itself from the impact of force and finally-

CRASH!

The Reality Marble finally gave in and completely shattered as-

"What the hell?!" Kiba commented as he saw the shots clashed. Everyone in the battlefiel halted themselves and saw the two powerful beams clashed.

"Gah!" Issei spat out blood as fatigue finally hit him and fell onto his knees. He looked forward and saw Vali and Terumi still standing. Vali smirked and said "as expected of an inexperienced fighter! You're wea-"

"Heh..." Issei smirked. Vali frowned but-

CCCCCRRRRRREEEEEAAAAAAKKK!

Everyone heard a weird sound as-

"Fuu...I really didn't want to use this as it will destroy the school but..." Yuuya's voice came in and-

"What...the fuck?" Terumi said as he saw Yuuya with a smirking expression, although it was a pained one. Yuuya's hair turned blonde as his eyes turned red. He was charging a weird shaped red and gold sword as it spun rapidly, charging power.

Everyone felt a massive power surge as Yuuya grinned and said "are you prepared? I'll take you guys down in one blow!"

Vali and Terumi actually took a step back as Yuuya grinned.

GGRRRRROOOOOOOOORRRR

The power surge kept increasing as Yuuya grinned and said "here I come!"

Vali and Terumi tried to move away but their legs stayed in place.

Yuuya grinned and said "ENUMA!"

Azazel stepped forward, missing his arm as his fight with Katerea ended and looked at Yuuya. "That sword..."

"ELISH-"

ZAAN!

Yuuya was cut off when the sound of something being thrown through the air and-

"Wide open!" Cao Cao appeared on the side of Yuuya as-

"Shit!" Yuuya gritted his teeth as the True Longinus pierced and severed his arm as the sword, Ea, blasted off upward, sending a massive torrent of power which honestly could have ripped a hole in the dimension if it was a fully charged shot.

"Gah!" Yuuya gritted his teeth and held his severed arm. It was lucky that the severed arm was the one he gave up to save Raynare but nevertheless, it hurt like hell.

"Senpai!" Issei shouted and struggled to stand up but gritted his teeth as well as his armour dispersed and the after effect settled in.

Yuuya fell down as Cao Cao went towards him. Eiri rushed in a distance and saw this. She widens her eyes and shouted "Yuuya!"

Cao Cao smirked and held the True Longinus as he said "it's a shame really, to be held back with your weak powers...how disapointing..."

Yuuya frowned as Cao Cao said "well...it's high time I finish this..." As he raised his spear.

Eiri raged and looked at the Maou's and the Heaven Leader as she shouted "DON'T JUST FUCKING STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!"

The leaders flinched as Cao Cao brought down his spear and-

"YUUUYAAA!" Eiri screamed and-

KATCHING!

"!" Cao Cao stepped back in reflex as the sound of metal being clashed. Yuuya looked up and saw a girl standing over him with a grinning expression.

"Hel!" Eiri shouted as a girl grinned and said "Hel, Leader of the 'Wrath' Squad of the Underworld Special Squad, entering the battlefield!"

* * *

 **No Reference used in this chapter**

* * *

 **Review Replies**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: Honestly, I didn't plan making Azazel this stupid :/ he was supposed to know Yuuya betrayed him but I thought 'How will he even know?' Unlike Eiri, Azazel has no secret thing to know of Yuuya's movement while Eiri have a secret way to know of things. This will be explained later though, and a note, It's not due to her Longinus.**

 **To Writer-san: Thank for liking this chapter! Yeah I agree, last chapter was more cleaner than others. I hope this chapter is as clean as the last update!**

 **To Black Jelly-chan: Hello there! Thank you for reviewing my story! I'm glad you liked my story, makes me happy XD**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel**

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **Okay, so this new girl Hel is the first of the new Harem boost for Yuuya, and no, she's not just a character. Like some character which includes Roku, Hel will have her own arc dedicated to her. I'm planning to make this a long ass story :P**

 **As per finale, Spirits!**

 **Archer Class: Gilgamesh - almost all except Fate/Apocryoha**

 **Also, Fii to harem :P?**


	21. The End of the Summit

**What's up guys! A new year and a new update! So, I'm sorry for late PM reply and update, currently busy with classes :P**

 **So, I'll just start to not waste your time...**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The end of the Summit and a new Beginning!**

Everyone looked baffled as the girl named 'Hel' stood inbetween Cao Cao and Yuuya. The latter looked up and saw the girl who rescued her.

She had an unusually very pale skin and slitted yellow eyes. Her teeth were sharp, like that of a shark as she grinned in menacing way. Her clothes...Yuuya described them as...frilly and elegant. She wore what seems to be a fusion of a dress and a 'Miko'. Her top half was like a closed Miko's top, but coloured dark red with black linings. Next her sleeves covered her arms as it was long but not long enough to cover her wrists, it just looks big as it is fluffy and frilly. She wore black gloves and a flower head ornament which, again, is frilly and a bit large. Next her skirt was similar in terms of colour like the top and had frill tips and was long, there lies leggings in a pattern similar to the ones seen in a Miko's sleeves, finished with black traditional sandals which is a bit high with a flower latched onto them. As for her face, like Eiri, she had grey hair which was long and smooth, she had some bangs on the side of her face and slightly pointed ears. Her appeareance is finished with her carrying a red traditional umbrella, black gloves and a black mask shaped like a modified horse dangling.

Eiri huffed and went up to Hel who grinned and said "what's up Ei-chan?" In a casual tone. Eiri frowned but softened her gaze and said "thank you...for coming..."

"The limiter holding ya back?"

"Yeah..." Eiri said as she knelt down next to Yuuya and picked up his severed arm and held it tight. Hel looked at Yuuya and knelt down as she rolled him over to make him lay on his back. Yuuya was biting his lip to sustain the pain. While he didn't felt pain during his time of giving up his arm, this was a different case.

Hel grinned and said "Yuuya Kobayashi yes?"

Yuuya nodded making Hel grin, flashing her sharp rows of teeth as she took his severed arm from Eiri and placed it aligned on Yuuya's wound.

"What are you-" Yuuya was cut off when Eiri placed her hand on the lining between both arms as her hands glowed green. "Fii!" Eiri said as her familiar appeared and said "Mistress?"

"I need your help" Eiri said in a serious tone as the fat bat, without having to be ordered, slowly sunk her fangs onto Yuuya's arm as Yuuya bit his lip. He felt his arm burning...wait...felt?

"Huh?" Yuuya went as his arms was slowly being attatched again. Satisfied, Hel stood up and set her gaze onto Terumi and said "Oi snake bastard!"

"S-shit!" Terumi went as he took a step back. Cao Cao raised his eyebrow as Hel grinned and said "and so the dog decides to bear its fangs onto its master...I'm so proud and finally am glad to get your ass off that stupid couch..."

"...dog? Don't tell me you're his-" Cao Cao said as Hel grinned and did a small bow as she said "Hel, the Squad Leader of which Terumi was in before. His Sister is deeply saddened by this..."

Terumi frowned and said "bah, she was a weak bitch anyway..."

Hel merely raised her umbrella and said "well...I didn't come here for a chat didn't I?"

Cao Cao twirled his spear a bit and tapped it on his shoulder as he said "Well then...I guess I'll test your strength..."

Hel grinned but Vali appeared out of nowhere and rushed in. Hel huffed as Vali thrust his fist forward. Setting her umbrella down, Hel grinned and-

BIFF!

"?!" Vali went as Hel parried his fist with ease as she grinned and thrust her palm onto Vali's chest, sending him flying away as she shattered his armour.

"Guh...what the hell is she?" Vali grunted as he landed next to Terumi. The latter gulped and said "careful...she's the second strongest in the entire U.S.S..."

Hearing this, Vali frowned and said "I guess...I'll use that-"

"Don't bother..." Cao Cao said with a frown. "This girl...I sense an...unusual power from her..."

Hel bowed and said "why thank you Mister, I'm flattered..."

Cao Cao held his spear and said "here I come!" As he rushed in. Hel grinned and copied his movements and as Cao Cao thrust his spear-

BAM!

Hel let loose her leg and collided with the spear...directly...

"?!" Cao Cao went as his spear was currently in a lock down with Hel's leg.

"She's...a Devil. How is that possible?!" Cao Cao went as he stepped back. Hel grinned and said "I'm a dead person walking, you can't hurt me!" As she let loose a kick which Cao Cao dodge. Her kick caused a small crater as Cao Cao frowned and twirled his spear and thrust it forward.

Hel spun around and clashed her leg with the spear again and instantly thrust her foot down, bringing the spear with it and rushed in the opening. Cao Cao frowned and spun, kicking Hel from the side as she blocked it with her hand but-

"Orryaaah!" Terumi came rushing in from the side and performed a powerul kick on Hel's open leg and-

BASH!

Hel withstood it without moving earning a frown from Terumi as he spawned two chains on her sides. Hel instantly hit the ground and kicked herself to safety. Cao Cao huffed and said "that girl..."

Hel grinned and said "having trouble?"

Cao Cao frowned and said "well...a mission is mission...I have to stop this Alliance..." As he raised his spear as it glowed. Hel frowned until a massive power surge was felt.

The Faction Leaders went into high alert as the power surge exceeded them. Just then-

"Enough"

"!" Sirzechs went as he noticed a little girl walking into the battlefield. He widens his eyes and-

"Ophis..." Yuuya looked up and said Dragon girl looked at him with her usual blank eyes. Cao Cao clicked his tongue as Ophis slowly walked towards him. She stopped midway to look at Yuuya and said "It's a shame..." As her hands glowed.

"!" Yuuya went as she swiped her hands and unleashed a torrent of snakes. Eiri couldn't react in time when-

"Senpai!" A figure appeared in as the figure spread her arms and summoned black ice spikes from the ground to shield Yuuya and Eiri. Yuuya widens his eyes and said "Iroha?"

Iroha stood in front of her Senior to shield them with her new found powers. Ophis blinked and said "Absolute Demise..."

Vali frowned and said "that girl? I thought it was Maria D'Alencon..."

Iroha ignored the group of strangers around her as she said "S-Senpai, are you okay?"

With the help of Eiri, Yuuya stood up and said "yeah...I'm okay...thanks..."

Hel looked at Iroha and said "oh! It's the Direction Girl!"

Eiri sweat drop and said "I assumed you lost your way here despite you can teleport?"

"...maaaaayybbe..." Hel grinned.

Eiri huffed but onto a pressing matter, she sets her gaze onto Ophis who is now standing next to Cao Cao as she said "we're done for now. We'll be back again..." As a large magic seal appeared under the group.

The Faction Leaders went out as Ophis said "to have just stood there when a Human is risking his life to fight for you guys...you are nothing but a failure as a Leader..." And with that, she dispersed along with her group.

* * *

As the early sun dawned, the damage of the fight was seen. Yuuya is currently resting on Eiri's lap as he looked at the sky. It was a beautiful orange shade as he smiled and said "...now what?"

Eiri raised her eyebrow as Yuuya said "I've lost the trust of the girl I loved, the Three Faction labels me as a Terrorist and I've got no one left..."

Eiri smiled and brushed a patch of hair of Yuuya's forehead and said "you've got me you know?"

Yuuya chuckled and covered his eyes as he said "I've lost so much in my life I can't see what I'm supposed to be grateful for..."

Eiri smiled again and said "that's what make you human..." Earning a small smile from Yuuya...until a clap was heard.

"Damn girl, I knew you loved him but not to THIS extent!" Hel inturrupted with a laugh. Eiri pouted a bit and said "you have no sense of moments do you?"

"Hey, being the daughter of the 'Trickster' is kinda like my thing ya know? I tend to troll..."

Eiri just laughed and helped Yuuya stand up. The latter looked at Asia and Xenovia having a conversation with the Seraph Michael.

"And...I know God no longer exists..." Asia said. "But...for you to sustain the 'System' like this is amazing...can I pray to you?"

"Yes" Xenovia agreed. "I have believed him all my life so I can't just abandon him..."

Michael smiled and said "to have Devils pray to me..."

Yuuya looked a bit disappointed which did not go by Hel and Eiri. The former said "something wrong?"

"I...still can't believe the Supernatural World just accepts that God is that..."

"...so...you still believe in him?" Azazel said. The Faction Leaders looked at Yuuya as he looked down a bit. Azazel stepped forward and said "as you can see...God is dead"

"..."

"But...that isn't the problem right? We have more things to worry about then the death of the old ma-"

"He's not dead"

"And you're naive"

"Call me what you will Azazel" Yuuya said as he stood up straight as Eiri released him. "I, a mere human, still have the heart to believe in him, while you, his children, no longer believe in him"

"He died in the War!" Azazel's voice boomed earning the attention of the other Faction Leaders. "Michael, tell him!"

Yuuya sets his gaze onto Michael who opted a sad look and said "Azazel's right. I...we...saw him died in front of us. To seal of the...Beast, he used all of his life force to-"

"Bullshit"

"..."

"God doesn't have a life force..."

Azazel laughed and said "ha! He's dead and that's a fact. Will the world be destroyed without his presence?"

"Of cour-"

"The world moves on without God"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Yuuya shouted earning a gaso from the Leaders. "ALL OF YOU-...all of you...how...could...you?"

Azazel opted a serious face and said "we know of the world more than you. Believe what you will but what you pray to...WHO you pray to...is dead..."

"I...will not stop..."

"..."

"I will not stop believing in him! Call me what you want but...if his children won't, then I will!" Yuuya said as he stormed off. Iroha looked shocked and in a panicked manner, followed Yuuya. Hel looked at Yuuya before looking at Eiri who stared at the Leaders, then at Michael and Azazel.

"I expected more but...what position am I to say anything?" Eiri said in a depressed tone. "This world itself is already wrong..."

* * *

Yuuya sat slowly in a park's swing. Frustrated, but at the same time sad, also happy all in mixed together. Frustrated and sad the Supernatural world views God like this while happy the Factions made a Treaty.

"I'm confused..."

Iroha, who was next to Yuuya, gently touched Yuuya's shoulder, opted a sad look.

"Yuuya..." Eiri's voice came in as she entered the park. Hel followed in soon as Yuuya sighed. "I...just want to go home now..."

* * *

"He's...asleep..." Hel commented on Yuuya's sleeping figure. Eiri was currently working on his arm as she said "he's very tired now. A man who's confused on the world is a very poor man. Poor Yuuya..."

Iroha gulped and said "I-Is Senpai going to be okay?"

Eiri smiled and said "he will. He's been through worst. You look tired Iroha, why don't you take a rest?"

Iroha frowned but felt her eye lids were heavy. Did she stayed up already? Then again, she did notice the sun rising...

Iroha yawned slowly making Eiri smile and say "futon is on the right closet. Settle down nearby okay?"

Iroha nodded and sleepily prepared a futon and instantly lay herself down, falling asleep fast. Eiri smiled as she looked at Hel who was leaning against the door as she smiled and said "you look tired yourself..."

Eiri nodded and said "Shinobu...you may return to the Underworld for now. Yuuya needs the rest..."

There was no answer but a shift in Yuuya's shadow before it became still again. Fii, who was nearby, hid on a corner and said "Mistress?"

"Yes Fii, do follow Shinobu, you'll burn in the sun if you don't..."

Fii nodded as she sunk into the shadows and disappeared. Eiri yawned which Hel nodded at and said "you get tired rarely you know?"

"I'm aware of that Hel..."

"Well, my time is just about done now so...take some rest Ei-chan..." Hel nodded as she looked at Yuuya. "You've got good taste in men..."

"Ah...is that a hint of interest I sense?"

Hel grinned before going off with a black magic seal. Eiri smiled to herself and looked at Yuuya as she rubbed his cheeks in an affectionate way. She giggled and rested his head onto her chest and embraced him as she slowly closed her eyes.

As the peaceful morning rose, with it starts the dawn of a new alliance. A new chapter is about to set in to our young hero here...but for now...don't you think he needs rest?

As I left his vicinity, I smiled to myself. To be clashing again in the future once more...that's fun yes? I used to be called his childhood friend...and I am still!

It's just...we don't share the same views. I see this world as a corrupt one that needs to be reset! Dearest Yuuya views it as a wonderful one...

How I missed those sweet innocent blissful days. As I rose my head, the beautiful flowers on a nearby tree drops it's leaves.

I giggled.

I touched my lips as a soft sensation lingers there.

The warm feeling of being loved.

I held my chest.

The feeling of an innocent embrace.

I held my head up high as the bows on it dangle about.

And finally...the feeling of being appreciated.

I smiled as I remembered the day he gave me the bow.

It was...cute.

I felt like a normal girl. But sadly...being the Daughter of the greatest magician has it's disadvantages no?

As I smiled to myself, I looked back at the peaceful morning.

"Another day, another chapter in our lives. Are these not your words...dearest Yuuya?"

* * *

 **No Reference used in this Chapter**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: That's exactly why, I wanted to make Azazel like that but along the way I messed up :P also, now you know who Hel is. Can you guess who's Daughter she is :D? I'm working on Fii I guess :P**

 **To Black Jelly-chan: Damn girl, you're good at those reference! Yeah, you're just about right. Fii is a female Gii while the severing arm part is based on Gilgy's arm part being severed. Also, I read your story and it's awesome! Hope you off that dreaded writer's block :P**

 **To Writer-san: Why thank Writer-san :o it's very nice to hear that XD and yeah, the 'lazy ass' is Hel.**

 **To Tamm: Fuzzy review is making me feel fuzzy, which is great! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **To San: Long time no...write dood! And nope, Fii is not her peerage. She'll be properly introduced in either the next few chap or so...**

* * *

 **Harem list~**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel**

 **I'm working on Fii right now :P**

* * *

 **That's a wrap up people! Can you guess that final surprise POV ;D?**

 **And who's Father Hel is and who's the Hidden POV person is and who is her father?**

 **Plot twists. Plot twists everywhere XD**

 **And no spirits this chap.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	22. Friends Again

**Hey guys! It's me again with a new update! So this Chapter begins the start of Volume 5 and my story is about to enter it's starting point! Well at least for me XD okay then, let's start now!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Friends again**

As I looked at the sun, I sighed a bit. I was currently sitting in the roof of my house. School is in Holiday for a day, probably because they need to fix the damages done in the last battle. I looked at the houses's empty frame.

It was funny seeing one day Rindo and Ren are here, with Roku sleeping off somewhere and one the next thing you know, they're gone.

"It's not that their gone Yuuya. You just sent them away didn't you?"

I smiled solemnly as I looked back to find Eiri standing there. As the winds blew, she brushed a hair behind her ear and smiled as she sat next to me.

"Am I not right?"

"...yeah...I just wanted to...protect them you know? I mean sure, Ren have a wee bit battle experience, Roku's there so there's no doubt I trust her and not to mention Rindo's amazing magic circuits..."

"But...deep down you want yourself to protect them right?"

I sighed and nodded as I stared back at the sun. Eiri giggled and said "want to go meet them? It's been a week since you've contacted them..."

"...that sounds nice actually..."

* * *

Eiri transported us to the location of Rindo and Ren. The moment I arrived there, I felt a small rush of cold wind. I slightly gasp but noticed the scenery. It has lots of trees about and...

"The mountains. Roku called in a favor from her teacher and thus she's here...plus she got her teacher to home-school your sisters..." Eiri said. I looked at her and said "you were watching my sisters?"

"Of course! I wouldn't want the little bird to lose sight of himself no?"

I smiled and said "thank you Eiri"

Eiri smiled and said "don't thank me. Thank Fii..." As she pointed at a fat bat who is...currently being fed by Rindo?

"Of you're such a cutie!~" Rindo squeeled as she fed Fii a small piece of biscuit. I sweat drop as Ren appeared and rested herself next to Fii and slowly pat it as she said "not all bats are ugly and disgusting..."

Fii glared making Ren smile and said "sorry..." As she scratched the neck of Fii, causing her to mewl out a bit and laid down. Rindo smiled and said "honestly, are you SURE she's not part human. Fii looked worried while Ren laughed in an awkward way.

"Ah..." Eiri said as she opted a cold gaze. "So THAT'S why Fii gained more weight than usual..."

I sweat drop again as I said "I'll go through the front gate..."

* * *

As I walked through the bushes, I took a clearer view of the house. It was very large, although only one floor, it was vast in terms of field. It had gates surrounding it and lot's of trees, a backyard and a garden.

As I reached the front gate, I heard-

"...Yuuya?"

As I turned my head, I widened my eyes.

"...Rosswiesse?"

The girl whom I had fight with just appeared her. I felt my knees going weak until I saw Rosswiesse scanning my arm and said "you...got into a fight?"

"...yeah..."

There was an awkward silence between us until I said "erm...what are you doing here?"

"O-Oh...um...visiting your sisters. It's been a week since..."

I merely nod my head as we hed another silence. As Eiri appeared behind Rosswiesse, she grinned and said "Rosswiesse"

"Eep!"

"Still jumping about yes?"

Rosswiesse huffed and said "don't do that!"

Eiri grinned as she said "shall we?"

Rosswiesse nodded as I gave her the way to enter. She merely nod and entered as I followed after and Eiri last. As we came into my sisters field of vision, they widen their eyes as I smiled and said "hello guys. It's been a whi-"

"Onii-chan!"

"Oof!"

Rindo and Ren tackled me onto the ground and crushed me with their hug.

"Rindo? Ren?" I gasped as they hugged me tightly.

"Onii-chan...I missed you!"

"Yes Nii-chan...I too missed you! It was lonely without you!"

I smiled softly at my sisters as their eyes teared up and-

"BBBWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAGGHH! DON'T LEAVE US AGAIN!"

* * *

After calming Rindo and Ren down, they still sniffled and held onto my chest tightly as I softly patted their heads. I smiled at the two of them as Eiri said "where's Roku?"

"Aunt Griselda is taking her to town to do some shopping" Ren said. I blinked at this. As I slowly stand up, my sisters released me off their embrace as I said "...Griselda is here?"

"Of course I would be here. Roku was a student of mine and your sisters are like my very own daughters..." Came in a soft voice. Rosswiesse and Eiri blinked as I looked at the doorway and saw a beautiful woman in nun clothing with Roku in tow.

"Oh! Yuuya is back already?"

* * *

And so here we are, I am currently sitting in one table with Griselda and Roku while the other girls catch up. Griselda held my hand gently and said "Roku told me everything...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay...it was my fault anyway..." I smiled. Roku looked at me, taking a nearby snack and munched on it and said "nah. It's what you do. Should've known s' all..."

I blinked as Roku grinned and said "I forgive you...wait...why am I even angry? Years of knowin ya and I should've known you do this..."

I slowly nod as Roku laughed and said "if anything, I should apologize..."

Griselda smiled and said "well...I guess that solves it then..." As she picked up a nearby tissue, folded into a fan and-

THWACK!

"Ow..." I said as I rubbed my head. Griselda smiled and said "that's for not telling me anything. I could've done something to help you know?"

"I...wouldn't want you to fret over us anymore. We're teenagers already!"

Griselda shot me a glare making me laugh nervously. As I set my gaze onto Rosswiesse, she was laughing with my sisters as I looked at her sadly. It was funny you know? After our fight, seeing her like this saddens me.

I know naught if she forgives me or still hates me or whatever but...I do know I still love her. Even though we just met, even though it's been a month or two, even if it's just a brief of moment...I loved those time with her.

And now...here we are.

So close yet so far.

Rosswiesse must've took notice of my staring as she looked at me in the eyes. Flinching, I nod my head slowly as I looked away.

* * *

"Eeeh? You're leaving?!" Rindo pouted. I smiled and patted her head as I said "the house...is still in a mess. I need to...clean things up okay?"

"We can help!"

"This...is a thing only I can do" I grinned and ruffled Rindo's hair much to her dismay. Ren remained quiet and had a blank look as I smiled at her. She looked away and just walked in the house.

Rindo giggled and said "Ren-chan is just sad but doesn't wanna show it..."

I nodded at Rindo and shouted "I guess I'll be taking my leave!"

"FFFUUUGGGYYYAAAAHH!" Ren, losing her composure, came bawling from the house and hugged me tightly. "Don't go! I don't want you to go! Please stay here!" Ren cried. Rindo gently patted Ren's shoulder and said "Ren-chan, Onii-chan has work to do. We can at least trust him right?"

Ren sniffled and whispered "I'm sorry..."

I knelt down to her height and whispered "it's okay Ren. It's okay..."

"Nothing is going to happen right?" Ren said in a worried tone. Eiri and Roku stared at Ren as I smiled and said "nope. Everything will just be alright. Nothing is going to happen, I promise..."

* * *

As I said my farewells, Rosswiesse, Eiri and I left the house's vicinity. When Eiri was about to prepare a magic seal, I said "Rosswiesse..."

"?"

"If I may...can we talk for a bit? We could walk down on the way too..."

Rosswiesse stared at me, then slowly nod as she said "lead the way I guess..."

"I'll be taking my leave then. I'll see you guys...whenever" Eiri smiled as she dispersed with her black magic seal.

* * *

The birds chirped, the soft winds blew about, the sun was high but it was soothing as nature was in harmony.

Rosswiesse and I remained quiet, I don't know about her but I was at peace right now...

As I looked at her, she was checking out the scenery as she smiled at it. Honestly...she's so beautiful...

Rosswiesse sensed my staring and said "so...what is it that you want to talk about?"

I slowly nod and said "...it's..."

"About last week?"

"Yes..." I said. She looked at me and said "I-"

"Sorry to inturrupt but...can I speak first?"

Rosswiesse blinked, then nodded.

I took a deep breath and bowed as I said "I'm sorry"

"..."

"I do not ask for a reply. I do not ask for your trust. I do not ask for you frienship back. I do not ask of anything except for your forgivness. You may hate me in turn, you can despise me in turn but all I ask is for your forgiveness"

"What good will that do?"

"So I can have a peace of mind" I stood up again as I looked at her in the eyes. "I still love you but the thought of you hating me for life...hurts me. I just want...a closure for all this. I want to stop this pain in my life so I can move forward without any regrets and any pain"

Rosswiesse blinked, then relaxed her stature. She walked up towards me with her hands raised and-

PATTA!

Lightly slapped me. She looked at me with a frown and said "whydo you...do that? You like to do that alot. Always accepting the pain. You claim you can handle so much but a human still have their limits. Why don't you...ever reach out to others for help?"

"I-"

"But..." Rosswiesse's hand which slapped me held me closer as she pulled me into a hug. "I know why you did it..."

"...I-"

"To protect your sisters above all...I should've known that but I was just blinded by rage. I was...am...still your friend and I should've known better..."

I felt a small drip of tear from my eyes as Rosswiesse hugged me tighter as she said "I know...that the little boy inside that story yearns to protect his loved ones from all evil...even if it means he became the evil itself. I'm sorry Yuuya..."

I felt my knees becoming weak as Rosswiesse held me more and continued "I do not aprove of your methods but...I just want to let you know that you are not alone. I was blinded by fury so I...failed to see things from your point of view. I know that you didn't mean to hurt me nor everyone else..."

I felt tears coming down my cheeks as I buried my head on her shoulder as I said "thank you Rosswiesse...thank you so much..."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Rosswiesse arrived in front of Yuuya's house with him asleep on her back. She used her still kept spare key and entered as she settled down Yuuya on his room. She felt the atmosphere of house was lighter. She looked at Yuuya and saw the small bags under his eyes slowly dispersing and his face was more at peace.

She smiled softly at him and brushed some hair of his forehead and removed his glasses. She rested him in a comfortable position as she stared at him in his sleep.

" **His stories...his pain...his sorrow...and his anguish. All these years he kept it bottled in him. I may not know him that much like Eiri does but...I stayed long enough to know that he cherishes his loved ones...especially...me...** "

A small blush of affection came onto Rosswiesse's cheeks as she smiled at Yuuya in his sleep. She sighed in a peaceful manner and walked out as she took out a piece of paper and contacted Odin.

" **Heellllooo~** " came in a sleepy voice.

"?"

" **Who's this? Is this Ross-chan?** "

"Y-Yes it is Freyja-sama...where is Odin-sama?"

" **Odin is taking a nap~ I could take a message?** "

Twitching her eye, she huffed. "So he's asleep on the job huh? Well nevermind that, Just tell him this..."

" **Hmm?~"**

"Yuuya Kobayashi is not hostile and...I request and extend amount of time on job in Earth"

* * *

 **No Reference used in this Chapter**

* * *

 **Review Replies :D**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: well, it's not a vendetta but it just urks me. Like during the Treaty Arc in Canon, Sirzechs could have blown the fodders to bits but he just stood there, costing Azazel an arm :/ yes he dislike conflicts but...oh well :P also, get well soon XD**

 **To San: Damn it, is my subtle hints to obvious for people to guess it XD? Also, the idea is nice but I'm still working on her human design. I might do it but still building the idea :P thank you so much for the suggestion though, I like Kurl...or was it Krul? I forgot _**

 **To King0fP0wers: you guessed it dood! Also, Yuuya's outcome from the Three Faction is on the next chapter when the school starts.**

 **To Black Jelly-chan: Holy shit...you're good o.o because you're dangerous, I shall be wary of you XD also, last part of your review, a foreshadow ;)**

 **To Writer-san: Heh...it's a secret :O also, yeah, The Three Faction is at odds at Yuuya for now.**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel**

 **Still working on Fii :P**

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap. Short update but it's important. Yuuya death flag'd this chapter and it's Vol 5 so my plans are about to come. Next chapter features Yuuya's status within the Three Factions :P**

 **As per finale, no spirits appeared this chapter.**


	23. Fate Insert something here XD

**Oh my god, I just reached 100th review! Wait, I meant, WE reached 100th review! Thank you guys, I never thought of going this far! I hope I can get better to write more stories for you guys to enjoy! Thank you so much!**

 **Without anymore notes, I shall start the story!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Fate/-insert something here XD-**

To think I have made up Rosswiesse again...and this soon no less! I smiled to myself and floated around the sky.

I was in my dreamscape again.

I looked at the cogs which seemed to spinning a bit more faster than usual. I sighed and went towards the moon and as I gussed, 'fishing' guy was there. He took notice of me and said "oh! It's been a while Yuuya, seeing from this world's current state, I take it something good has happened to you?"

I nodded and said "made up with a friend and straighten out my life...even if it was just a little bit..."

"A small change is small, but a change nevertheless. A change for the better good is always a good thing. Did you change for the better good?"

"Well...I have potentially stop hurting other people so does it count?"

"Mmm...well I can't say for you so it depends on you..."

I nodded and said "well...I like to think it's a good thing".

"A good thing it is then" he smiled. He pulled on his fishing rod and pulled nothing.

"God damn it"

I raised my eyebrow and said "if I may..."

"I have a purpose if you're asking..."

He can read minds?

"Sort off. It's just easy to tell what's in your mind through your face..."

"Damn it...am I THAT expressive?"

He laughed and said "yep!"

I just huffed and said "what's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Surely you must have a name..."

"Uuh..."

I looked at him as he looked around. Was he...trying to hide something? I was about to press on my question when I felt soft hands rubbing my cheeks. Fishing guy looked relieved and said "oh! Time to wake up!"

As I felt my body dropping down, he said "but I can give a hint though! I am the persom whom you trust the most!"

"?"

"Well that's all I could give you though...see you next time!"

I felt my body dropping faster as he smiled and waved at me. I blinked a bit. Who is this man? Why is he in my dreams? And...what did he meant by the person that I trust the most?

* * *

I slowly opened my eye lids. I felt soft hands rubbing my cheeks and if I didn't know any better, it was Eiri-

"Yuuya?"

?

I opened my eyes wider and saw-

"...Rosswiesse?"

She had her eyes closed. Was she sleeping? I looked down and saw she was in a Pajama. Was she sleeping next to me?

I felt her soft hands rubbing me by the cheeks as she looked peaceful in her sleep. I smiled a bit and unconsiously rubbed her head. She snuggled onto my hand a bit as I stared at her eyes and...

Her lips.

I know it was bad but...being this near to her makes me feel...happy. I inched my face closer as I fell for the sinful temptation to steal...the kiss of a maiden.

I felt her short breaths on my lips as I licked it with anticipation. So close...oh very so close...

I can feel the heat radiating from her lips as-

"Yuuya?"

I stopped and widened my eyes. Rosswiesse still had her eyes closed but I noted the change of breathing pace.

She was aware.

I slowly inched my face further as-

"It's okay Yuuya..."

?!

Rosswiesse still had her eyes closed and spoke in a sleepy voice but her breathing was a bit heavy now.

"It's...fine Yuuya..."

I inched my face closer again, this time, she's aware. I felt my heart pumping faster than it ever has. I closed my eyes as our breaths were felt. Rosswiesse's body went stiff as our lips almost touched...and then...she hesitated.

I hesitated.

I opened my eyes and saw her face of discomfort.

I blinked as a wave of guilt rushed over me. I inched my face further and sat up and Rosswiesse opened her eyes. I looked at her with eyes of guilt and said "...I'm...so sorry..."

"Yuu-"

"SORRY!" I panicked and ran off.

* * *

I huffed.

I sighed.

I grunted.

As I fell down onto my knees, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Gah!" I screamed and punched the ground. What was I thinking?! She already established that she didn't want anything between us and yet...I...I...

I sighed heavily and looked up. I was in the park. I sighed again, and sat on a swing and swung slowly. I looked at the sky and frowned again.

To even...try that...I feel like a scumbag. Just after we made up, I tried this...

I looked down and sighed again.

"Honestly, that's alot of sighs done today Mongrel. How much of a pathetic guy are you gonna be?"

I turned my head to see Gilgamesh in his normal clothes. He had a frown as he leaned on a tree and said "if you're going to be such a downer, might as well return me to the loop with that stupid Cup **[1].**.."

I looked down again.

"Or...let me put you off your misery..." Gilgamesh spat as I felt a sharp object by my neck. I sighed and looked back as a golden blade was pressed by my neck but I said "you've been doing this for many years...why should this be any different? You always back down at the end..."

"You bastard!" Gilgamesh fumed as golden disks surrounded me only to-

"Gilgamesh...I suggest you stop that before I drive a Caladbolg up your ass. He's my Master too..."

"Faker..." Gilgamesh said with venom. Archer came out from the shadows as-

"I suggest you listen to him Gilgy..." Came in a feminine voice as Gilgamesh's blade was off me. I looked back and saw Jeanne using her thin sword to divert off Gilgamesh's blade. She then gently held my hand and said "Master is just...confused...in a way..."

"Bah! Same excuse as always! He claimed he changed but look at him now!"

Archer frowned and said "what do you know? Do you know how he fe-"

"I've lost someone important to me before!" Gilgamesh's voice boomed. Jeanne huffed and said "but...we do know this isn't about you right?"

"Exactly!" Gilgamesh said. "It's about that Mongrel of a Master who refuse to accept the fault of his own actions!"

I looked up and stared at the sky. It was morning. Not that early but Class should start soon. I laughed a bit and said "Gilgamesh is right...I'm just a guy who can't accept the fault of his own actions. I've hurt my loved ones before but to be sad because of love? It's funny when you see it that way..."

Gilgamesh just frowned and went back inside of me. Archer blinked and said "...did he just went out to encourage you?"

Jeanne smiled and said "he actually thinks your more worthy than your Father..."

Archer just sighed and said "honestly...couldn't HE just man up and say that?"

Jeanne giggled and said "men..."

* * *

I slowly left the store and took a sip of my canned coffee. Honestly...I can't believe myself for just running away like that...

I slowly enjoyed my walk back home and looked at the sky. It was pure blue sky today with small clouds floating about. I smiled a bit and finally arrived back at my house. Taking a deep breath, I entered my house and said "I'm home!"

You know...if my sisters were around, they would've greeted me like-

"Welcome back Yuuya..."

Yeah! Something like that! Only they called me Onii-chan or something-

Waaaiiitt...

I looked ahead and saw Rosswiesse standing there. She looked at me with a small smile and said "um...hello Yuuya...I mean welcome back..."

* * *

I sat down, settling down my small shopping bag at the table. Rosswiesse was nearby drinking a cup of coffee. I sat down in front of her and said "Rosswiesse..."

"Yes?"

"About this morning...I just wanted to say I'm sorry..."

"No...it's fine..."

"No it's not fine. You've established what you wanted and yet I'm forcing my way. I know it's a dick move but I just-"

Rosswiesse smiled softly and said "you really have to stop apologizing. I understand what you're going through..."

"Huh?"

Rosswiesse looked outside the window and said "being so close to the person of your affection makes you feel weird..." And then looked at me again. "Am I not right?"

I nodded and said "um...I still love you..."

Rosswiesse blinked, then blushed a bit and said "please do not say that so freely..."

I smiled and said "it's the truth!"

"A-Anyways..." She stammered and looked away. "What of school?"

"Eh, I'll just go tomorrow..."

She slowly nodded and stiffened her shoulders and said "uuh...I'll go get food for dinner!"

* * *

 **Eiri POV**

As I left school, I slightly scratched my head. Yuuya wasn't present today. I frowned a bit and said "Shinobu, where is Yuuya?"

There was a shift in my shadows as I looked down and a female voice said "Yuuya is currently at his house Eiri. He's alone, the Valkyrie left to get dinner after Yuuya attempt to..."

"To...?"

"Steal a kiss from the maiden"

...

Hoo?

Interesting... I can use this for teasing. I smiled and left to a more secluded area before jumping off into my shadows. I arrived at a rather comfy looking room where no one was around. Leaving it, I went to the 'outside' of the room as lots of black holes showing people was around.

"Shinobu, Rosswiesse please..."

Again, there was no answer until a black hole appeared with Rosswiesse picking stuff up with a rather flustered face in a grocery store. Smiling, I entered the black hole and came out behind Rosswiesse who was fidgeting.

"Rosswiesse"

"Eep?!"

* * *

Rosswiesse blinked and turned around to see me, then sighed in relief. "E-Eiri? I thought you were someone else..."

"Hmm?~ have someone else in mind?" I teased making her look away and said "n-no...just...thinking that's all..."

I giggled and said "is that so? Even after..." And proceed to go to her side. "After a sweet encounter with Yuu-kun?"

"Kya?!" Rosswiesse screamed and had steam coming of her ears. I giggled as she mumbled excuses before covering her face. "I should've expected you know this!"

I smiled and said "nothing to worry off dear. I'm merely happy"

"Happy?"

"For you to be in fact. What is your relationship with Yuuya?"

"...friends I guess?"

"With...benefits?"

"?!" She blushed again as I laughed and pulled her cheeks a bit. "You're fun to tease~"

She frowned a bit with her blushing face and looked away. I giggled and said "it's been fun Rosswiesse, I'll be taking my leave now..."

"O-Okay..."

* * *

I smiled to myself again. That was a fun encounter was it not? To have seen a girl who doesn't understand her heart, cliche it may be but it was fun. As I was about to return back to my house, I felt a presence behind me.

"Hmm? Hel?"

As I thought, Hel appeared behind me with her ever casual expression. She grinned and said "yo, Ei-chan. Boss just called us in"

"Asmodeus-sama? What does he need?"

"Apparently, he just finished talking with Sirzechs and the other Faction Leaders about..."

"Yuuya's fate?"

"Yeah..."

I clicked my tongue.

Such a foolish thing to do. To have judged a human just because they're superior? Truely a weird world I live in. I may be Devil but my humanity questions this side of the Supernatural World...

Tch...

"Ei-chan..." Hel had a worried tone. I blinked, then smiled and said "sorry Hel...just thinking. Shall we?"

* * *

I put on my uniform, the dress I wore last time, and arrived back in the Underworld. I looked at the area, it was more of a lounge suffice to say with some people walking about. Hel huffed and said "it's a shame we don't actually get to enjoy this place, with the work we're doing..."

"We are but criminals in the eyes if the masses" I reminded Hel who huffed again. Anyway, we made our way to a room where it was rather large, and designed like an office where a lone man was taking a nap on a nearby table.

"Falbium!" Hel called out making said Maou rose up his head and screamed "I swear it was like that when I got there!"

...what?

"Huh?" Hel went and tilt her head. Falbium blinked and said "uuh...never mind that. What do you want?"

"You called us here Asmodeus-sama?" I said. He blinked and said "I thought I said to drop the honorific. Heck, you called me by my name on the paragraph above this line!"

* * *

Falbium sat up as Hel and I sat nearby. He had a frown and said "I see two sins, Wrath and Pride. Where the hell are the others?"

"Uuh...you ordered them to go on a mission remember?" Hel said. Falbium groaned and said "I'll just make do with you two then..."

I sighed at this.

"Falbium...you do realize you're breaking your own rule right? Third Rule of the U.S.S, meetings are always held with all Leaders present"

"Can we just drop the rule thing for now? I have a news concerning that Yuuya boy"

I looked at Falbium and said "...and?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I forgot, you have a thing for him..."

Hel snickered prompting me to frown. Falbium rose up and said "well, onto serious state, Yuuya's fate...".

I gulped a bit. While I do admit I never really loose my composure much, I felt a bit anxious. Falbium looked at me and Hel and said "after a rather long discussion, the Faction has decided that Yuuya..."

I bit my lip and tighten my fists.

"Will be deemed as a Terrorist"

"...come again?"

"Eiri, I know it's shocking but believe me, I tried. We even had a vote! It was between the Leaders, including myself, AND their top group members. Serafall and I actually voted for him to be free buuut some other people thinks other way..."

"...and what off my Uncle?"

"He tried to persuade them but not even the Emperor of the Rating Game can persuade the Super Devils...damn super powered people and the Seraphs..."

"..."

Hel looked at me with a worried face as I huffed and said "and...what off his sentence?"

"Through voting, execution"

My heart froze. I was hopping at LEAST a trial of sorts but...

Falbium rubbed his temples and said "as a Maou, I understood why they deemed him as a Terrorist. He is a person of great power. Maybe not THAT big but that mind of his is a dangerous thing. He could switch the balance of this world if he hadn't got caught, and this punishment is to prevent future damage..."

I frowned.

"But as a simple devil...he is but a young boy who only wants to protect his family...believe me Eiri, I've tried..."

I sighed and said "...it can't be helped. While I don't put my feelings above my job...this...hurts you know?"

Hel huffed and said "and...what is our role in this?"

"That's why I called you. Ordered by Sirzechs and Ajuka themselves, with the agreement of some other Faction Leader and their top members, Yuuya is to be executed by the Underworld Special Squad. Make it fast and quiet, so no one will ever know"

I merely furrowed my eyebrows and walked away until-

"But...I'm REALLY sleepy right now so...I 'didn't know where my subordinates' are going"

I looked at Falbium with a shocked face as he smiled softly and said "plus...I 'didn't remember having this talk with them'"

Hel smirked and said "and thus, Yuuya's sentence is prolonged. I must say Falbium, you are a really great boss-"

"Zzzzzzz..."

"SO HE WAS ACTUALLY SLEEPY?!"

* * *

I arrived back on my house in the Human World and sighed. Taking off my uniform, I rested myself on my bed and said "Fii..."

"Yes Mistress?" Came out Fii's voice as she appeared from the shadows and flew near me. I looked at my familiar and said "...first things first...have you gain weight?"

"I-It's not that I don't want to!" She stammered. I laughed a bit but said "what off Yuuya's sisters condition?"

"Rindo and Ren is fine, so is that Roku girl. The Teacher however, left for Heaven again for a meeting of sorts"

Hmm...I wonder if that Teacher of Yuuya voted for him to be free...or sentenced. She's an Angel but also a mother-like figure to Yuuya...

I sighed a bit and said "that's all Fii. Do enjoy the snacking again..."

"It's not my fault!"

* * *

I arrived at Yuuya's house in the garden. I slowly walked on the hallways and saw the kitchen lights were on. Was Yuuya eating dinner? I slowly slid the door open and saw Yuuya and Rosswiesse conversing.

Smiling, I used Shinobu to appear nearby as the two continued their talk. Rosswiesse spoke up and said "and then Odin-sama kept pestering me about it!"

"You'll find your guy one day..."

"Oh...I see. You know I must admit that for a guy, you're pretty good with relationship advice..."

As the two converse, I was being briefed by Shinbou what were they conversing about. Nodding, I finally interjected and said "and I suppose that 'guy' one day would be you?"

"Eep?!" Rosswiesse hopped back a bit, shocked at my presence. Yuuya huffed and said "honestly, without your Longinus, how the hell do you know everything?"

"Like I said Yuuya. I do not know everything, I just know what I know. May I join in for dinner?"

* * *

After a rather nice dinner, I was resting about with Rosswiesse and Yuuya in the living room. Yuuya stood up and stretched himself and said "be right back. Men's duty calling"

I giggled as he walked away. I looked at Rosswiesse who looked at Yuuya's retreating form as I smiled and said "Rosswiesse..."

"Hmm?"

"I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"It...concerns Yuuya..."

"Is it...the Three Faction?"

I nodded as she looked at me seriously and said "what off...his position?"

I took a deep breath, then looked at her eyes. It was filled with a small gleam of hope. I frowned, but huffed and said "Yuuya...is deemed as a...Terrorist..."

"...what?"

"I can only warn you. There will be a time where someone will try to take off Yuuya, but that day could be any day. The order has been given out, and within several days time, there will be people trying to take him down. Wether it's straight forward murder, or a subtle assassination, I do not know..."

Rosswiesse looked devastated but I placed a hand in shoulder and said "do not worry. Just enjoy your time with him and cherish it. I will do everything in my power to stop those who go after him"

* * *

 **[1] Holy Grail reference**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: oh snap! That sounds painful o.o I hope you get well soon man! As a review reply, yep, things are getting heated, and my plan will come...soon enough. Vol 5 is rather big ._.**

 **To Wacko12: well, Yuuya was caught on his deception by Rosswiesse around chapter 18, from there on, the trust of everyone around him was tarnished except Eiri. He was at his lowest morale state in chapter 20 - 21, until Eiri slowly helped him. Now in chapter 22, he has made up with Rosswiesse, his sisters and some of the people around him yet some of them still distrust him. That's roughly sums it up...I guess XD**

 **To San: nope, Asgard is not an enemy due to Rosswiesse's pleas which will be shown soon enough. Some of the Three Faction, including Heaven, deems him as an enemy though. Also, glad you liked Ren :D**

 **To Durandel: first things first, thank for reviewing! For the review reply, nope, Roku just happens to have the feature of a Valkyrie but she's total human. Rosswiesse will still be Rias's Rook (much to Yuuya's dismay) later on. BUT Roku is my trump card in this story, she's like one of biggest plot twist much later on XD because I plan this to be a long ass story :P**

 **To Cloud: thank you for reviewing, are you Cloud of FF 7 by chance XD?**

 **To Writer-san: thank you for reviewing again! Glad you liked Ren, I worked hard on her :O also, I do hope I do not disappoint later on as the thing I might do might not be as WOW as you think, but to me it is XD**

 **To Black Jelly-chan: I knkw right XD?! 99th review dayum ;D thanks though!**

 **To Black Star: there it is! The 100th review! Thank you so much for being the 100th review you awesome person! I do hope you keep on reading XD as for the review reply, hmm...Maria is a Yandere. I assume Fii is the Tsundere. A Kuudere, hmm... i'll go check my 'future plan' list to see :D although your request is...I dare say... CHALLENGE ACCEPTED XD**

* * *

 **Harem List~**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel, Shinobu**

 **If you noticed, I add Shinobu. Can you guess who she is? Hint, she is NOT a canon and NOT an OC. I do not want to give more hints as I'm bad at it! (Black Jelly, I'm watching you o.o)**

* * *

 **Well, another 'talking' chapter where it's a bit serious. I hope you all keep on reading! I'm so happy this story has gotten to the triple number! Can we make it four digits? Nah I'm dreaming XD**

 **As per finale, Spirits that appeared.**

 **Archer Class: EMIYA - almost all except Fate/Zero and Fate/Apocrypha**

 **Archer Class: Gilgamesh - same as above but added Fate/Zero**

 **Ruler Class: Jeanne D' Arc or Joan of Arc - Fate Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order and a small Cameo at Fate/Zero.**

 **Anyone else thinks of animated Fate/Apocrypha?**


	24. Death Sentence! Part 1

**Hey guys! Another day, another update! This chapter marks the start of Vol 5! And we will show, some though, Eiri's Peerage! It'll be explained below though. So I'll just start now!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Death Sentence! Part 1**

 **Yuuya POV**

"Then I fell down and gotten my first head scar..."

I made a small painful noise as Eiri lowered her hair. On her neck lies a small scratch which Rosswiesse slightly cringe at.

"Exactly. I mean, who puts a sword in a kids room?!" Eiri fumed a bit. We were having a small conversation about our kid self. I told them one time of me and my mother doing pranks on my dad...and accidently blew up his car. Boy was he sad...

Rosswiesse told of her time with her grandmother, she mostly studied as a kid though. Finally there's Eiri, who was explaining when she was a kid, Diehauser started teaching her how to fight, but she was just a little girl!

Rosswiesse sighed happily and said "hm~ I'll go get drinks again..." And stood up and left. Eiri smiled and said "so...what happened to the car?"

"My dad tried to buy a new one...until my older brother destroyed it three weeks later. I tell you, my dad seems to have this horrid luck concerning vehicles!"

Eiri giggled until she said "Rosswiesse sure is taking her time. How long does it take to pour several cups of water?"

* * *

We went to the kitchen and saw Rosswiesse with a small frown as she placed a paper on the table. Eiri tilt her head and said "Odin?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah...he's ordering me to go back. We have work..." Rosswiesse frowned. I nodded and said "I'm not doing anything much, and I heard there's a youth devil gathering or something?"

"That's it" Rosswiesse said. "That's my job. Odin-sama is going to the gathering of the youth to accept the Factions agreement on the Treaty..."

Eiri nodded and said "I'll inform my Squad to be on alert"

I looked at Eiri and said "you're not participating on the Youth gathering?"

"While I am technically Rias's age, and I can participate with the Limiter and all, I'm afraid my presence is needed elsewhere..."

Rosswiesse slightly pouted and said "I was interested in seeing what Eiri's peerage was like..."

Eiri instantly did a rather creepy grin and said "do want to? Do you want me to participate on the Youth gathering?"

Taking note of her grin, Rosswiesse blinked and said "um...if it's alright with-"

"I'll go tell my boss. Oh thank the Maou, a holiday!" Eiri said as she walked out. "I'll be taking my leave now, Yuu-kun, Rosswiesse"

I nodded slightly as Eiri left my residence.

* * *

Rosswiesse huffed and said "something tells me that Eiri is either happy she's getting a holiday, or she just likes fighting. There's the Limiter to worry about though..."

I nodded and said "yeah, no kidding. Although I do am curious, while she does fight with her Limiter, I am interested to see how strong Eiri actually is..."

"I heard that Eiri is a Longinus user?"

I nodded and sat down nearby and said "Eiri is the wielder of the Innovate Clear. I do not know how she actually utilize it but I can tell she's no joke either. She had trouble with Terumi on the Treaty fight was due to her Limiter, while not any problem for her, it lies on that snake bastards cheap mana stealing weapon..."

Rosswiesse slightly nodded and sighed a bit as we entered a phase of silence. She looked at me, then slightly fidgeted with her skirt and said "um...Yuuya?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be attending the gathering?"

"Maybe...I'm interested to see Eiri fight..."

"But..." Her tone shifted onto a worried one. "Is it safe?"

Safe? What is she talking about?

"Huh?"

Rosswiesse blinked, then said "o-oh! It's nothing!"

?

Hmm...something is afoot here.

"A-Anyways, Odin-sama called me and said the gathering will be in a few days time!"

* * *

The following day, Rosswiesse left my house and went back to Valhalla. While it was lonely, I never felt distanced to anyone anymore. I left my house on the rather chilling early morning and saw Iroha in a distance.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Iroha POV - Several Hours ago...**

Hmm...

I slightly brushed my hair early in the morning, too early to be in fact. I looked at the recently morning sky. I looked at the clock and it stated 4:01am. I sighed a bit. It was weird. I can't really sleep recently, and despite that, I don't actually feel tired! Strange isn't it?

 **What's wrong little bitch? Can't sleep with memories of MY Yuuya in your head? Got wet from my special moment with him huh?**

I pinched my cheeks.

 **Bitch!**

Call me whatever you want, we share the same body now. Only this time, I am the 'Body' and you are the 'Shadow'

 **Tch...**

Although I do wonder Maria-san...

 **We have nothing to talk about.**

Did we not have a deal?

 **The deal stated I helped you with your powers, and nothing more. In exchange, just get closer with Yuuya...**

I slightly held my legs together and bit my lip.

Maria-san...what you feel, I feel. Please do not get aroused from those thoughts.

 **Huh! Dead people can't feel, you're just clinging to the little remaining life you have!**

I bit my lip. Yeah...I am dead and it still feels weird. Senpai actually helped me and literally brought me back to life, although I share a body now...

Sighing, I ignored Maria-san's ranting and went to take a bath.

* * *

Leaving my house, I walked towards school. As I rose my head I saw Senpai walking alone.

 **YUUYA! IT'S YUUYA! OH MY GOD, YUU- *GARGLE***

I sweat dropped and walked towards Senpai and said "Good morning Senpai!"

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

I smiled and said "good morning to you too, Iroha. Sorry I haven't helped you on your powers..."

Iroha shook her head and said "it's okay. I just practice time to time, although on small objects..." As she slowly swipe her hands and made black roses made out of black ice on the side of the road.

I blinked, then said "that's amazing!"

"It's nothing. Just testing is all..." Iroha grinned. We had a small talk on the way to the school and entered the gates. There, I frowned a bit. It was...quiet. Tranquil I'll say but in an eerie way. Taking note of my frown, Iroha said "Senpai? What's wrong?"

I slowly made a signal for her to stop talking prompting her to raise an eyebrow, but nodded anyway.

It was silent.

No voice, no students, no birds or anything.

Iroha, who didn't take notice of the silent, said "Senpai?"

I huffed and said "follow me please...something's afoot" prompting her to nod. As I entered the school halls, no one was present. Was it a holiday? No...the silent was abnormal. I frowned again and went to my class and opened it where, again, it was empty.

Iroha tilt her head and said "Senpai? What's wrong? Everyone is staring!"

...huh?

I looked around and saw no one. Then I realized it. It was an illusion! Something is going on here. I huffed again and said "Medea!"

Said Spirit came out and instantly looked around, then frowned and said "Master. I detect high level illusion magic being used..."

"I know...Iroha seems to be under it's effect..." I said with a frown. I held Iroha by her shoulder as she blinked and said "Senpai?"

"Medea, if you would..." I said as said Spirit placed her hand over Iroha's head and it glowed blue. After a second, Iroha blinked again, then said "huh? Where did everyone go?"

I was about to reply when I heard-

"Hmm hmm~ interesting! For you to see through my Illusion without your Spirit! And you're a human with bad magic skills no less!" Said a feminine voice. I looked at the end of the hall and saw a girl standing there with an amused face.

She had a rather colourful long pink hair with small 'wings' on her ear, she wore a white top which exposes her midriff and a long skirt. Her eyes were unique, she had purple eyes with golden irises with crosses in them and had a unique black halo floating on her head.

I frowned as I felt another presence. I looked behind and saw a man standing behind us.

He had a dark helmet on and wore a black suit of armour with tattered cape. His gloves were sharp and had talon like boots and a large sword towering over his back. It had a black handle with the guard of the blade shaped like a bat's wings and an almost two meter in length, jet black blade which had an aura of death around it.

I instantly felt the immense power from the man as he crossed his arms and said "Levi-sama did not ordered this. Are you sure Jibril?"

"I serve under Eiri. I am free to do my own thing, ask Naraku instead, Meme-chan~"

The armoured guy instantly lost his composure and said "d-don't call me by my last name!"

I frowned and moved back when I felt another presence behind me. I turned around and saw a girl sitting on the window if the classroom. She had platinum blonde hair and had pink-ish red eye. She wore a black hoodie and a black skirt with black leggings which had holes in them, on the holes lies several markings and finally black shoes. She was currently chewing a bubble gum and had a stoic face as she eyed me and blew a bubble up.

Meme, the armoured guy, said "Naraku! What of Levi-sama's orders?"

"Levian ordered us to do what we want to do. You came here on your own accord..." The bubble gum girl, Naraku, said in her empty tone. She stood up and said "but that's not the point right?"

Meme finally opted a serious stance as he draw his massive blade and had a menacing black aura around him. The halo girl, Jibril, smiled and floating as black wings came out of her back, with half devil wings. However, what was odd is that, she had twelve wings, one devil wings and the rest black angel wings. What makes it even more odd, the tips were white in colour.

I held Iroha as I said "I command you to heed my call-" but was cut off as I ducked with Iroha as Jibril sped up with insane speed and performed a powerful side kick. While she missed, the third floor instantly cracked from it's impact.

I frowned and instantly ran towards Naraku as I held Iroha. Naraku merely moved out of the way, giving me way as I jumped through the window.

"KYYAAAAAAA!" Iroha screamed. I gritted my teeth and quickly held my arm out and finished in a fast manner "Icommandyoutoheedmycall! IinvoketheCasterclassservantoftheheroicspirit, Medea!"

As I finished my line, my hair and eyes went purple. I held Iroha tightly and took flight further from the school. I looked down and said "Iroha, hold on tight!"

"E-Eh? W-We're flying?"

I frowned and flew faster until-

"Hmm hmm~ so that's your Invoker power! It's different from Terumi's one yeah?" Jibril said casually as she flew at my speed with ease.

"!" I went as she grinned and instantly swiped her arms and spawned several magic seals. I frowned and recalculated them and flew away faster. She blinked, then said "interesting! This'll be a good prey!" As she flew faster towards me.

I frowned as she summoned hundreds of magic circle and shot out beams with high speed. I countered by summoning hundreds of magic seals as well and shot out beams, followed by using time manipulation to slow down Jibril's shots.

She grinned again and said "this is you if you had good magic?! I expect more!"

I frowned and ignored her as I flew further. Our shots clashed as Iroha said "Senpai!"

I looked to the ground and saw Meme running in high speed despite his armour. He was directly behind us as he spun in a 360 degree manner and swung his blade and shot out a wave of powerful, solid and pulsing demonic energy.

I was about to spin myself to safety until Naraku leaped out of nowhere and kicked forward, sending her leg above her head and shot out a fast demonic energy beam in a crescent shape. Jibril reappeared above me and thrust her arms fast as she deployed magical seals and per magic seals shot out, it fired powerful energy beams.

I clicked my tongue and said "Iroha!"

"Y-Yes!" Iroha panicked and swiped her arms, forming a black ice shell around us. As their attacks hits the ice ball, I instantly made a hole below it and flew further. Jibril saw this and gave us a chase as she said "hmm! Time for a more complex attack! It seems simple ones wont do!" As she swiped her hands and summoned six magic seals, white in colour. My eyes widen as I said "Angel magic?!"

Jibril grinned and thrust her arms and shot out six, heavy, target seeking, holy attribute magic missiles which went on high speed. I frowned and said "sorry Iroha!" As I dropped her.

"UUUKKKKYYYAAAA!?"

I instantly spun myself and said "take this!" As I draw a circle and came out ten purple coloured magic seals as I finished "Rain of Light!"

The purple beams shot out with high speed and power as it seeks the Holy missiles. The magic missiles clashed with the beams and caused a massive explosion as Jibril clicked her tongue and said "magic of the Age of Gods!"

The remaining six beams of mine instantly shot out as Jibril frowned and flew towards me with high speed. I instantly dropped down towards Iroha as I was about to summon more magic seals but Jibril said "oh no you don't!" As she flew down with a burst if speed and instantly performed a front flip and did an overhead kick imbued with an aura of magic.

I frowned and covered my arms with magic enhancement and instantly performed a roundhouse kick. Our legs clashed as Jibril grinned and said "I'm not surprised, your Reinforcing magic is better in this form! But can you handle this?" As she swipe her arms and instantly summoned ten light spears on my side which instantly shot out.

I was about to move when Naraku appeared behind me and shot out another crescent shape demonic energy.

I frowned and grasped my hand in a circle way as Jibril glowed. She frowned when suddenly-

"Shit?!" Jibril cursed as I switched places with her. She didn't have time to move when the attacks hit her. I ignored her state and flew down further and saw Iroha squirming. I grabbed her hand and flew away as I said "sorry! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes!"

I flew faster and finally arrived at my house. I huffed and said "we're in my house. Following the Treaty, they're not allow to pass through human grounds..."

"Who are they?" Iroha questioned. I sighed but said "I don't know..."

"We are off the Underworld Special Squad" came in Meme's voice. I looked forward and saw him standing in front of my house. "We are assigned to-"

"Basically, this is your death sentence. It's a shame we can't make this quick and quiet..." Jibril said as she landed on my roof. Naraku appeared nearby and said "we advise you stand down so it'll painless..."

I frowned and said "what death sentence?"

Jibril blinked, before laughing. "Ahahahaha! This is priceless! Did Eiri not tell you?!"

"...what?"

Jibril coughed a bit to halt herself and said "Yuuya Kobayashi. By the order of Maou Lucifer and Beelzebub, with the vote of the Grigori Leaders and some Seraphs, you are deemed as an SS class Terrorist who is a part of Khaos Brigade. You sentence is to be executed swiftly by the Underworld Special Squad"

I blinked. I felt my head being light head as I raised my hand and said "give me a sec please..." As I sat down. Meme settled his sword down, Naraku sighed while Jibril squatted with a grin on her face. I huffed and looked down, trying to register what she just said.

I'm...deemed as a Terrorist?

...

This was not to be a surprising news to me but...seriously? I felt my heart was crushed as I stared at the sky. Iroha sat next to me and gently rubbed my back. "Senpai..."

I looked at her and felt my eyes were watering and said "I...don't care if I die but...what about my sisters? They're still underage to receive the proper inheritance from our parents, and not all the time Roku and the others can take care of them...so why? Why did they do this to my family?"

Iroha bit her lip and said "I-I don't really know what's going on here but...take a deep breath first..."

I did so and huffed. "Rindo and Ren...still so young and for them to loose another family member?"

I have a sick feeling in my stomach. I die here...then my sisters are in trouble. I slowly stood up, with my eyes widen, I have a new found determination.

To keep on living for my sisters!

If I die fighting so be it, but the will to live on...I'll show them.

I looked at Jibril and said "If I let Iroha go...what will happen to her?"

"She's a witness..." Naraku said. I frowned. I looked at Iroha and said "Iroha...I'll need your help..."

"Hoo! A last stand I see!" Jibril said, amused as she stood up. Naraku prepared her stance as Meme drew his sword again. I said "Iroha..."

"I'll do my best!"

I nodded and raised my hand. "I command you to heed my call!"

Meme shouted "don't let him prepare! We're finishing him off in one blow!" As he rushed in with Naraku with insane speed. Jibril instantly summoned one hundred Angel Magic sphere and shot it out with high speed.

Iroha instantly crossed her arms and made a dome out of black ice and said "I'll try to hold them off!"

I nodded and continued "I invoke the Berserker Class-Servant, of the Heroic Spirit-" but was cut off when Meme instantly crashed through the dome. Iroha huffed and said "Senpai, hold on!" As she spread her arms and formed a small piece of black ice, then pushed her hand to boost us up midair.

Jibril rushed in but Iroba swipe her hand again and said "go!" And out of nowhere, a three meter black ice doll in a dress appeared and smashed Jibril meters away. Iroha gripped her fist as the doll rushed in and held both of us.

I looked at Meme and Naraku behind us as I said "it's me they want! Throw me Iroha!"

"But-"

While I felt guilty for doing so, I glared at her.

She blinked but nodded and instantly swipe her hand and made one if the dolls hand grab me and instantly threw me. I curled myself into a ball and increased my speed as Jibril shot out from the ground and said "take this!" As she made six angel magic spheres, divided it into two orbs and compressed them and with high speed, shot them towards me.

As I spun to angle myself, I spread my arms to grab the orbs and finished "come to me, Lancelot!"

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

As the spheres hits Yuuya, a large explosion occured. Iroha gasped in horror as Jibril huffed and landed back on the ground. She stretched and said "while I do want it to be fast and swift, I expected it to be...longer. Kinda boring no?"

Meme shrugged and said "Naraku, give us a brief on that guys condition..."

Naraku nodded and closed her eyes for a moment, then opened it again as her eyes swirled on different direction, with her left swirled leftwards and the right going the opposite. Naraku looked around the dusty area, ignoring Iroha, she looked further and slowly made the dust area move onto a different location. Once clear, they saw-

"Ah...target's..neutralized" Naraku said as she pointed at Yuuya, who had his hair and eyes grey in colour, lying down on the ground. Iroha looked petrified and ran towards Yuuya to check on him.

"Senpai?!" Iroha screamed in a panic state as Jibril said "it's high time we end her now. She doesn't have the will to continue on..." As she made a light spear.

With high speed and precision, Jibril threw it towards Iroha, aiming on the neck as she sighed and said "although it's a shame for the Longinus to be wasted-" but was cut off when she saw her spear being thrown back.

She easily dodged it and said "hmp, a futile effort-"

BOOM!

"..." the three U.S.S members blinked when the spears collided with the wall behind them and exploded. Jibril blinked and said "odd...my spears doesn't explode unless I imbued them with magic..."

"It's called 'Knight of Honour', one of my Noble Phantasm. Pretty neat huh?" Yuuya's voice came in, shocking the two members except Naraku who opted a small frown. "Naraku, your eyes never failed! What's wrong this time?!" Meme fumed.

Naraku shook her head and said "my Mystic Eyes never fail, and it still doesn't but...he is shrouded..."

Jibril made a small frown as Yuuya stood up in front of Iroha without a scratch on his body. He had a dark aura this time as Jibril said "advantages of an Invoker. Can't tell shit unless you experience it..."

Naraku made her eyes to be normal as Meme drew his sword and said "it's to be expected...Invoker's ARE unpredictable..."

Yuuya looked at a nearby ice shard from the destroyed ice dome and picked it up. It was the length of a short sword as he said "this'll do..." As the ice shard turned into a menacing black with red linings.

Meme frowned and rushed in as he swung his sword overhead. Iroha was about to make an ice shield but Yuuya held his hand to stop Iroba. She gulped as Meme swung down his sword as Yuuya raised his ice shard and-

CLANG!

"?!" Jibril and Meme looked baffled as Yuuya grinned and kicked Meme with brute force, actually sending him back. Naraku jumped over him and swung her leg again as Yuuya grabbed Iroha and jumped to the side, the latter than swipe her hand as the ice doll shot out and thrust it's strong arms forward but Naraku skillfully dodged the attack.

As Naraku settled her feet, Yuuya suddenly appeared in front of her and used and ice shard to pierce her leg.

"Uhn..." Naraku granted, didn't expecting a reckless attack. Jibril came rushing in and performed a diving kick but Yuuya stepped back with grace as Jibril missed him. Yuuya proceed to smash his entire body onto Jibril, who collided with Naraku as the two were smashed away.

Meme appeared behind Yuuya and thrust his sword forward but Yuuya easily sidestepped as an ice pillat shot out from the ground. Meme instantly divert his thrust onto the ground, cutting the ice.

Yuuya rushed in and performed a powerful kick onto Meme's knee causing him to stagger and knelt down. Yuuya proceed to kick Meme on the head making the latter fall down as Yuuya grabbed his sword and stepped back.

Jibril and Naraku came back onto the field as Meme stood up and said "this guy..."

Yuuya stabbed the sword onto the ground and said "now that the preperation is done, it's time I go all out!" As he stretched his arm.

"Releasing Command Spell, Extracting Magical Component" Yuuya said as he grabbed his arm prompting the three two rush in until Iroha stood forward and spread her arms, creating large ice spikes from the ground to hold the three back.

"Deploying Interdimension Body Barrier" Yuuya continued as Naraku shot out another crescent shaped demonic energy beam, cutting the ice spike wall in half as Meme leaped to attack Iroha but she swipe her hand again as the ice doll came rushing in and used it's body as a battering ram to smash Meme.

"Code: Spirit Soul Soul, Lancelot" Yuuya added as Jibril came from the side and shot off many magical bullets. Iroha crossed her arms as an ice dome covered Yuuya and her, shielding them from attacks.

* * *

"Soul Release, Activate!" Yuuya finished as a massive black pillar shot out from the ground and covered Yuuya. The impact actually shattered the dorm causing Iroha to fly away if it weren't for her doll to hold onto her.

Jibril frowned as the black pillar dispersed and Yuuya came out, clad in a suit of jet black armour. The helmet's eyes glowed red as Yuuya grabbed Meme's sword, prompting the blade to grow red markings on it.

He held with one hand as he said "Iroha...prepare yourself! I need all the help I can get!"

Iroha nodded as she stood next to Yuuya with her doll ready. Jibril felt Yuuya's strength increase tenfold as she deployed her wings and said "this should be interesting!" As she took flight.

Yuuya ran with high speed and stabbed the sword onto floor and used it as a jumping platform and went airborne, followed by him raising the massive blade with ease prompting Jibril to prepare a magic seal with high speed but Yuuya swung the sword down faster.

She clicked her tongue and enhanced her arms to block it but Meme, along with himself, pushed Jibril out of the way as Yuuya's attack missed but the pressure from the blow caused a crack on the ground.

Naraku shot up with the opening but was halted as Iroha's ice doll jumped and performed a powerful kick with both of it's leg. Naraku shielded her side as the blow landed on her prompting her to slide on the ground.

Yuuya landed and instantly rushed in towards Jibril and Meme. The former huffed and swung her leg, actually clashing with Yuuya's blow but Yuuya made a small step forward and thrust his fist onto Jibril's midriff causing her to grunt and be blown away. Yuuya pressed his assault and kicked Meme but he rolled to the side and rushed in as he tried to disarm Yuuya until he felt an arm grabbing him.

Looking back, he saw the ice doll grabbing him. Yuuya raised the massive blade and smashed it down onto Meme's shoulder as he widens his eyes and spat out blood. Yuuya kicked Meme as the ice doll moved prompting Meme to fly away.

Naraku huffed from a distance as she looked at Meme and said "are you okay?"

"Shit..." Meme cursed as he slowly stood up. His wounds were closing itself slowly as he said "never knew such blow was powerful enough to pierce my armour..."

Naraku looked at Yuuya and said "he reminds me of Nii-chan. It's time I use his powers..." As she stood in front of Meme. Jibril came from her side and said "hmm...he's a brute in this state, amazing isn't it?"

Yuuya frowned in his helmet as Naraku raised her hand.

"I...command you to heed my call!"

* * *

 **No Reference used in this chapter**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: hey, you're alright! Glad to hear that you're getting better, get well soon! Now onto the review reply, actually, while he is on shitty terms, he will get better eventually. Azazel is actually going to be on better terms. Now I plan to make use of my the other Leaders more active than Canon, like the other Seraphs etc. Also, regarding Rosswiesse, after reading your review, I decided I'll make another OC for Rias, or something else. Rosswiesse didn't join Rias's peerage in a while so I have time to think it over. Also, I like to think Roku's plot twist is a good one, so good it 'twisted' other people's mind. Geddit XD?**

 **To BlueBearHero21: before I reply, I must admit in my opinion, that's a badass account name. Anyway, Valhalla will be one of the faction supporting Yuuya till the end mainly Rosswiesse supporting Yuuya and Odin taking a liking towards him.**

 **To Guest: SHIT, I did NOT see it coming for someone to guess Shinobu so fast! You get a cookie my friend!**

 **To Black Jelly-chan: lol, better review faster next time ;D also, about the request? Waaaaay ahead of you *hinthint***

 **To Black Star: it is a dicky move! I do admit when I was writing it, I felt farucon punching the two XD but Falbium has more active role in the story. Ajuka too but in a different sense. Also, working on the Kuudere :D**

* * *

 **Harem List!**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel, Shinobu, Jibril**

 **Hmm hmm~ I'm sure you guys know who is Jibril. If you don't, don't use google you cheater XD**

* * *

 **And so that marks the start of Vol 5! So this chapter, I wouldn't say it's bad nor good, just an 'okay' chapter I guess. Now it shows about Yuuya's execution. Although he is aware when he fights back, it's adding more offense to his case XD**

 **Anyway, I made another character appear from another Light Novel. Another good thing, from here on out, there will be more anime/manga/light nov/visual novel characters appearing so whatever appear, I do not own them!**

 **As per finale, Spirits!**

 **Caster Class: Medea - Almost all except Fate/Apocrypha and some games (Extra/CCC etc.)**

 **Berserker Class: Lancelot - Fate/Zero**


	25. Death Sentence! Part 2

**Hello people! So I got another update up and running! I'll start now to not waste your time.**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Death Sentence! Part 2**

Yuuya widens his eyes under his helmet as Naraku said "I...invoke the weapon..." As a power surge was felt. "Nox Nyctores..." She continued prompting Yuuya to frown and said "...sister? Does that mean she's Terumi's sister?!"

Jibril crossed her arms and said "she was devastated during Terumi's betrayal..."

Naraku paused for a while, then sighed as she finished "Lux Sanctus: Murakumo" as several magic seals came out from Naraku's legs as it floated midair. "Unit: Nu-13" Naraku continued as her hair turned silver and her eyes red. A massive sword dropped down behind her coming from one of the thirteen floating orbs, which dispersed when the sword hits the ground.

Naraku spread both of her arms as the sword glowed before it dispersed in a flash of light. Naraku was then seen in a mixture of a silver body suit with mechanics attached to her body and six floating swords behind her. Her eyes were now covered with a visor as it glowed with one red dot in a cold manner.

Yuuya frowned as Meme prepared himself and said "Jibril..." As he held his hand. She shrugged and said "I don't know about you but I don't think our Limiter are worth on him..."

Naraku swipe her left arm and said "Interdimension state, unlock" as her power increased and gave out a large power surge. Yuuya frowned and thought " **the fact she can release interdimension state without the full chant means she's an experienced Invoker...** "

Meme sighed and said "leaving that out...I need my sword back..."

Jibril stretched a bit and said "I can tell this fight will be a bit longer than our usual targets..."

Iroha slowly went to Yuuya's side and said "Senpai..."

"I can sense it too. Their powers...it was but half of their full strength..."

Meme went forward and said "now then...here I come!" As he rushed in towards Yuuya. The latter followed suite as he balled up his hand onto a fist. Meme saw this and prepared his arm and thrust it forward, letting loose a powerful punch. Yuuya and Meme's fists clashes as the ground under them cracked a bit.

Yuuya wasted no time as he swung the heavy sword with ease but the sounds of metal being clashed was heard as Naraku appeared overhead and used three swords to block the swing. She swipe her other hand as a blade shot out of nowhere prompting the Yuuya to step back.

Naraku held her hand downwards before swiping it up and made large blades shot out from the ground. Iroha swipe her hands and made ice spikes shot out from the ground to clash with the blades.

Naraku remained unfazed and quickly swipe her hands upward as a high speed axe shot out from the ground. As soon as he stepped onto the ground, Yuuya grabbed Iroha and jumped out of the way to dodge the axe. Naraku pressed her assault as she pulled her hands backwards making another blade appear behind Yuuya.

This time, he was prepared as the blade shot out, making Yuuya side step before grabbing the sword with skill as it instantly turned black in colour with red linings. Naraku frowned as Jibril said "here I go!" As she took flight and clasp her hands before spreading them open and unleashed four large magic crests. It shot out heavy magic missiles but Iroha spread her arms to make a large ice shield.

Yuuya saw this and said "Iroha, I got a plan!"

* * *

As Jibril's attack hits the ice shield, Jibril looked satisfied as it destroyed it with ease. She floated down but suddenly saw Yuuya leaping airborne with great strength as he spun and threw the sword he stole from Naraku.

Jibril spun and instantly used her hand to divert the attack. She smirked but Yuuya pressed his assault as he prepared the large blade of Meme. Said owner appeared in front of Jibril as Yuuya swung his sword down prompting Meme to grasp his hand at the moment of impact as he grabbed his sword with his bare hands.

The ground cracked under the pressure as Yuuya pressed his assault but suddenly-

"Shit!" Yuuya cursed and released the sword as he spun midair with great skill, dodging a blade which was shot out by Naraku. The girl rushed in and thrust her legs out as Yuuya parried it with his fist and without hesitation, let loose another fist but one of the six floating blades shot out making the armoured Invoker halt his fist and stepped back.

Naraku pressed again, this time with one of the blades shooting out. Yuuya side stepped and grabbed it, corrupting it instantly and was about to throw it back at Naraku but suddenly felt a scratch on his armour foot. He step back as Naraku shot out another blade which he deflect it with the stolen blade.

She shot out two more as Yuuya dodged them before she huffed and spun 360 degree and swipe her hands.

A large circle appeared under Yuuya as he floated a bit. He huffed and said "gravity manipulation?!"

Jibril imbued her fists with demonic energy as Meme did the same on his blade and leaped airborne, ready to strike the vulnerable prey.

Yuuya frowned and said "Iroha!" As said Junior appeared a bit further from Yuuya as she thrust her hands forward as a large ice pillar shot out from the ground. Meme clicked his tongue as he thrust his sword forward, cutting the pillar in half. Jibril flew in and thrust her fist forward but Iroha's ice doll shot up from the ground and smashed Jibril with her body.

Yuuya instantly grabbed the shoulders of the doll as it twitched before being corrupted by Yuuya as he rode on her shoulders. The doll stepped back and landed next to Iroha as she blinked a bit. Yuuya huffed and released the doll as he stood next to Iroha as she huffed and said "I don't think we're getting anywhere..."

Yuuya remained silent a bit, before saying "Iroha...I'm going berserk now..."

"Huh?"

Yuuya turned around and opened the visor of his helmet and said "I need to go all out in this. Do you trust me?"

Iroha quickly nodded as Yuuya closed his visor and stood next to the ice doll. He looked at it and said "remember me, Victoria? Or has Maria given a new name for you?"

Iroha tilt her head in confusion before she noticed the doll slowly nodding. "E-Eh? She have a conscious?"

"All Longinus do. It's a matter of how they use it" Yuuya said as he cracked his knuckles. He looked at the ice doll, Victoria, who looked back with her (literally) cold expression and eyes. Yuuya said "can I trust you to keep up while protecting Iroha?"

The doll merely nod before eyeing Iroha who went closer to the ice doll. The doll slowly warped it's arm around Iroha and lift her as Yuuya nodded and said "good. Maria was at her peak in that stance"

Yuuya grabbed his arm and said "Magic Seal, unlock!" As a massive power surge was felt. Yuuya now had a black shadow mist floating near him as his power was increased ten fold. "Mad Enchantment Activate!" Yuuya added as another power surge was felt. A black magic crest floated in front of Yuuya's eyes as he said "Rank B+!" And finally smashed the black magic crest by grasping his hands together.

There was a moment of silent before Yuuya's final power surge was felt and-

"GGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOHH!" Yuuya roared as he slightly hunched and twitched a bit. He looked at Iroha and Victoria before ignoring them and looked at the three members of the U.S.S.

He roared as Meme clicked his tongue and said "no matter, a power up is just a power up!" As he rushed in. Yuuya roared again and smashed a nearby phone pole as it went corrupt and rushed in with enhanced speed noticeable by everyone. Iroha gulped but-

"Eep?!" She was instantly brought airborne with Victoria holding her as Naraku shot out a blade. The Absolute Demise wielder huffed and said "let's go!" As the Ice doll made a silent nod and dropped down.

Naraku swipe her hands again and shot out more blades from the ground but Iroha crossed her arms as Victoria's legs became flat and enclosed together as it spreads the base of her feet, forming an ice shield.

As Iroha and Victoria plover through the swords, Naraku swipe her hands back and forth followed by a thrust forward and finished as she raised her hands. Her actions made hundreds of blades surrounding Iroha making said girl click her tongue and swipe her hands in a 360 degree manner making Victoria's back enlarge and enclosed both her Master and herself safely in a large black ice ball.

Naraku swung her hand down as the blades that was in standby shot out and rapidly hit the ball. As the ball finally hit the ground, Jibril came next to Naraku and made several magic crests as it shot out magic missiles to the ice ball. Combine with Naraku's assault and Jibril's magic, the dome slowly crack as the latter grinned and said "Naraku!" Making the girl nod as she raised her hand.

The sky, despite bright, grew dark a bit as a hole appeared in the sky and a gigantic sword came out of it. Naraku looked at the unmoving ball of Iroha and said "Calamity...Sword!" As she slam down her hand and brought down the massive sword.

Jibril smirked and said "she wouldn't last long anyway-" but was cut off when the ground shook a bit. She raised her eyebrow but shrug as the gigantic sword smashed Iroha's ball and cleaved it in half.

Naraku stared at the spot where she attacked and tilt her head. "Odd.." She said. "Why is the sword going so dee-"

"OORRYAAAAH!" A voice shouted as Naraku was smashed by the head by a very hard object. Jibril quickly looked to her side and saw Iroha and Victoria unscathed and was covered in dirt.

Jibril frowned and said "...how did she-" but was cut off as she back step to dodge a swipe from Victoria's large hands. Jibril looked at the spot where Iroha was attacked and saw a large hole there.

"Digging? I'll give you credit!" Jibril said as she imbued her legs and fists with magic enhancement and rushed in. Iroha quickly shouted "go!" As Victoria rushed in. Jibril smirked and quickly flew to the side and tried to strike the open Iroha but suddenly stopped as Victoria grabbed her legs, lifted her back and smashed her back onto the ground. As Victoria wanted to press her assault by smashing her fist to Jibril, the latter shot a power magic bullet to Victoria's face causing the ice doll to stagger as she rolled to safety and took flight, dashing towards Iroha.

She spun and used her entire body weight to thrust her leg and performed a powerful kick as the attack boosted her speed and instantly appeared in front of Iroha, prompting the latter to snap her fingers as she froze herself in an ice.

Jibril pressed her assault and easily shatters the ice as-

"Shit?!" Jibril cursed as the ice turned into Victoria as she took the blow head on. Jibril's leg pierced through the torse but the ice within Victoria instantly froze Jibril's legs as it stabbed her on the leg.

While unfazed, Jibril saw Victoria raising her hand aiming to destroy her leg. Jibril was about to fire off another magic bullet when-

"Ha!" Iroha appeared behind Jibril and swipe her hands as two ice crystal spikes shot out, aiming for Jibril's back only to find several swords shot by Naraku came and cuts the ice in half. Naraku wasted no time and rushed in and kicked at Victoria's head so hard as it cracked and shattered.

Jibril was freed and slowly stood up again as she huffed and said "whew...that was close..."

"Is this a game to you?" Naraku said making Jibril shrug. Iroha huffed as Victoria appeared once more behind her. The two U.S.S members face Iroha who was panting heavily as Jibril said "hmm...are you tired? Did using the Absolute Demise tire you off?"

Iroha took a deep breath and said "I could...keep on going-"

"GGGGGUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOHHH!" Yuuya's voice came in as Meme's body came out of nowhere and crashed onto a nearby wall. Jibril blinked as Meme huffed, she was surprised at his current state. His armour had broken bits, revealing his skin in some parts.

Yuuya came rushing forward as he roared again. Jibril rushed in and was about to prepare several magic seals when Yuuya threw the pole with high speed, forcing Jibril to fly to the side but Yuuya suddenly dropped down and rushed in towards her with brute force as he grabbed her by the neck and smash it down as he kept running before spinning around and threw it as Meme with great force.

Jibril collided with Meme but he held her easily as she regained her stance and rubbed some dirt off her face. Naraku shot out from the side and thrust her legs out but Yuuya grabbed her leg despite it had great impact, lifted her up and smashed her down but before she did that, she swipe her hand and made another gravitational circle as her impact was halted due to low gravity.

Naraku slightly floated to the side and shot out a blade but Yuuya grabbed it and instantly rushed in with reckless abandon. Naraku shot all five of her blades in addition to six large summoned swords behind Yuuya as she pulled her hand and trust it out.

The six blades shot forward and pierced Yuuya's back, followed by the fix blades piercing his torso. "GUUAAAGH!" Yuuya roared and pressed his assault, slightly baffling Naraku which proved to her mistake as Yuuya smashed her blade through her chest, followed by grabbing her by the neck as gravity shifted back to normal.

Yuuya fell and smashed Naraku onto the ground, followed by delivering a powerful kick onto her midriff as she flew away.

Meme glared at Yuuya and said "bastard!" As he rushed in. Yuuya growled but instantly side stepped and dodged an ice shard as he grabbed it and corrupt it. He growled once more and looked back and saw Iroha looking worried as she gulped and said "u-um...a weapon Senpai..."

"DISTRACTED!" Meme said as he swung his sword at the open Yuuya, who prepared his ice shard weapon and instantly clashed with Meme's sword. The two warriors looked back with Yuuya still looking at Iroha, who then ignored her and turned back his attention into Meme.

He growled before he thrust his weapon with great strength, slightly staggering Meme and with the small opening, Yuuya thrust his fist and performed a powerful punch onto Meme's stomach. He grunted but Yuuya pressed his assault as he thrust his weapon but Meme stepped back as Yuuya missed.

Meme used the opening to swing his blade as Yuuya roared and thrust his weapon as well, parrying Meme. The two exchanged fast but powerful blows until Jibril came from the side and swiftly punched Yuuya on the ribs as she planted a magic sphere.

Yuuya growled in anger as he pushed Meme back and gave Jibril a chase. Meme frowned and was about to chase Yuuya until Victoria landed in front Meme and thrust her fist forward with two ice pillars following, prompting Meme to frown and quickly swung his sword and shot out a demonic energy blast which made Iroha raise both of her hands and made an ice wall.

Naraku, despite looking ragged, shot out from behind and shot out two blades. Iroha dodged to left by reflex but-

"Futile" Naraku said as she made a gravity hole under Iroha making the girl squirm. Naraku, without hesitation, rushed in and stabbed Iroha, she would have pierced through the heart if Iroha didn't try to move.

"AAAGH!" Iroha screamed in pain which prompt Yuuya to halt his movements and looked at Iroha in pain. He went stiff which earned the attention of Jibril. Yuuya growled a bit before running towards Naraku.

The girl turned around and frowned as she tried to shoot out some more blades but Yuuya was already in front of her and thrust his fist onto her face, delivering a devastating punch to face. The visor instantly broke apart as she flew away but Yuuya grabbed her by the leg and instantly lifted her up to smash her body into the ground followed by spinning her leg, twisting her entire knee.

Naraku widens her eyes before her head being smashed onto the ground by Yuuya as he stomped on her head. He then lifted her and smashed her down again finished with a hard kick as she was smashed onto a wall.

Meme blinked and then widens his eyes in horror as he witnessed Yuuya ravaging Naraku, who now shifted onto her normal state and lost her conscious. Yuuya ignored Naraku and knelt next to Iroha who clutched her shoulder in pain.

Despite being under Mad Enchantment, he looked at Victoria who nodded and lifted Iroha and went somewhere. Jibril landed next to Naraku as she said "poor Naraku...he's a brute isn't he?"

Meme frowned and said "what off Naraku?"

Jibril huffed and said "take Naraku away. I'll handle him, we've wasted a lot of time..."

"But-"

Jibril hugged her arms and said "to finish our duties...and to feel the thrill of bloodshed. That's killing two birds with one stone for me" as she looked at Meme with her cross shaped iris glowing. "Do you want to ruin that for me? Do you have no faith in my abilities?"

Meme clicked his tongue and carried Naraku as he said "don't go overboard Jibril..." As a black magic circle appeared under Meme before he went away.

* * *

Jibril sighed in a happy manner as Yuuya stared at her as she grinned and said "hmmhmm~ it's just the two of us~" as she spread her arms. "Go on then, we're free, go berserk on me~"

Yuuya growled before running towards Jibril who made movements whatsoever as Yuuya jabbed his sharp gauntlets forward and easily pierced through Jibril's open midriff.

Yuuya tilt his head as Jibril slightly coughed up blood, then hugged Yuuya's arm which was literally in her body as she said "aaah...the sweet colour and taste of blood..." As she eyed Yuuya with a face of glee.

"I like it"

"!" Yuuya went as Jibril pushed him off with a hidden strength which sends Yuuya several meters back. He looked forward only to see the fist of Jibril which collided with his helmet causing Yuuya to fly away.

He growled and spun himself as he regain his stance to see Jibril rushing towards him with high speed. He balled his hands into a fist and thrust it forward only to find Jibril grinning and snapped her fingers as the magic seal she placed just now glowed and-

"Disperse" Jibril said as Yuuya's form dispersed went back to normal. The latter looked baffled but felt a strong impact as Jibril thrust her fist to his face once more, however, this time it sends Yuuya flying away.

He crashed onto his large garden and landed in a pond. He blinked as he slowly stood up and saw Jibril licking the blood of her wounds as she said "it's sweet in a sense. Metallic? Yes, but I like in a way. Does your blood taste sweet as well?"

Yuuya was about to retort when he spat out blood. The fatigue and pain he withstood in Lancelot's form finally kicked in as he fell on his back. Yuuya gritted his teeth in pain but the water somewhat helped him to calm down a bit.

Jibril merely watched and said "get up!~ I want to finish this fight!"

Yuuya frowned as he sat up and said "...what are you? I've landed powerful blows yet you withstood it like it's a daily thing"

"The mere sight of blood makes me feel...aroused in a sense. I like long fights which are bloody and I do admit I've had my share murders..."

"It's not just that...I sense...Divinity. Are you a divine being?"

Jibril's face went stiff as Yuuya said that. She had a dark face before opting a smile and floated near Yuuya as she said "as Eiri stated, you're sharp..."

Yuuya huffed and said "to fight a divine being huh..." As Yuuya slowly walked away a bit. He scratched his head and said "this...is going to be tough..."

Jibril giggled and said "I'm flattered but I'm not THAT great..."

Yuuya frowned and said "...humph...this will not be easy at all" as he crossed both of his arms. Jibril tilt her head as Yuuya said "Twin...Invoke!"

* * *

Jibril looked pleased as Yuuya unleashed a power surge as he said "by my command, I unleash the twin souls! Alter Ego, Passionlip!" And swiped his left hand as both of his hands transformed into two small pair of golden claws.

"And...Meltlilith!" Yuuya said as he swiped his right hand prompting him to gain height as his legs shifted onto plated guards with a large silver needle serving as his foot. The power surge didn't stop there as Yuuya crossed his hands once more and said "and by my wish, I unlock the barrier within me! Extracting Magical Component, unleashing Command Spell!" As a pillar of light erupted from the ground and covered Yuuya.

"Breaking Interdimension Barrier, Twin Souls: Passionlip and Meltlilith. Soul Overdrive activate!" Yuuya finished as the light exploded prompting Jibril to cover her eyes from the flash. After a few seconds, the light dispersed as Jibril opened her eyes, looked forward and then smiled.

"Impressive..."

Yuuya now shifted into a major appearance change. He wore a long black coat and slightly baggy pants with stripes. His hair was dark purple with light purple traces and the end of the tips. Losing his glasses in the process, Yuuya's eye colour is now a mix of dark and light purple. What changed the most was his hands and legs. His hands were two large massive golden claws which were sharp, and his legs were an even longer plated metal guard with the foot serving as an even sharper and larger needle, it also added a kneeguard with a sharp needle.

Yuuya panted a bit as Jibril smirked and floated slowly to Yuuya. "Ooh~ I must say your Twin Invoke is much more cooler comparing to Terumi. Do tell how does it feel?"

Yuuya huffed as he bent down and said "here I come!"

"Not much for words are you? Feeling tired?" Jibril mocked and floated away. Yuuya growled and slowly tip toed to Jibril and let loose a strong punch but it was slow. Jibril slowly dodged it with ease and noted Yuuya's weight due to the holes made from the steps of the needle.

"Hmm...that's a lot of weight gain. I assume...one to two ton...am I right?" Jibril said as she made a thinking face, then shrugged. "No matter, I'll finish this in one blow!" She continued and flew back as she prepared a large compressed magic orb.

Jibril thrust her arm forward and shot out the orb in high speed. Yuuya remained still, slow to react but suddenly smirked as he-

"You must admit Jibril. Divine Beings tend to be-" Yuuya said as he suddenly moved away fast, as if he was teleporting. Jibril blinked as Yuuya suddenly looked as if he was blur and suddenly appeared behind her as he said "arrogant!" As he let loose a punch which hits Jibril sending her to the ground with a strong impact and caused a large crater.

* * *

Jibril coughed in the crater. While she not that fazed, she felt like she was being hit by a truck. Jibril stood up and saw Yuuya above her, fist prepared prompting her to instantly jump back as Yuuya's fist connected to the ground and caused a larger crater.

Jibril huffed and imbued her fists and legs with magic and rushed in as she thrust her fist forward. Yuuya huffed and merely showed palm to het as her fist connected to the large claws. Yuuya grunted a bit as the impact made him move back, but not hard enough to do any damage.

Yuuya huffed and in a swift motion, performed a backhand on Jibril which sends her flying again, this time finally drawing blood as she spat it out. Jibril was midair as Yuuya leaped with great strength and thrust his legs forward, pointing the sharp needle towards Jibril.

The girl widens her eyes as she regained her stance and swiped her hand as hundreds of seals surrounded Yuuya. The latter merely moved from the spot and appeared behind Jibril as he thrust his knee towards Jibril as-

"Agh!" Jibril went as Yuuya stabbed her with his kneeguards on her back. He never stopped and pressed his assault as he violently grabbed Jibril's hair and used his other hand to punch her as she was sent flying to the ground.

The divine being tried to deploy her wings but struggled as she felt numb on her. Yuuya appeared next to her and said "futile, the needles disable all magic circuits and supernatural things related!"

Jibril clicked her tongue but grunted as Yuuya thrust his claws directly and pierced through her midriff, prompting her to grunt as her blood splattered about.

Yuuya used his other hand and said "it's time to end this!" As he punched Jibril once more and smashed her directly onto the ground, and as a final assault, Yuuya spun in high speed and pierced Jibril with a hard smash using his needles.

DDDDOOOOOOOOORRR!

The ground cracked under the blow of Yuuya's attack until he finally jumped back. He panted and sat down and said "finally...it's over..."

" **Good for you Master!** "

" **...it's not over Yuuya. Be on guard Passionlip, I sense her presence still lingering...** "

Yuuya opted a frown as-

"Huh...that was quite an attack. I admit the needles if pretty annoying..." Jibril's voice came in as she appeared sitting next to Yuuya who widens his eyes. The girl grinned and despite her condition, she looked unfazed. As blood trickled from her head, she licked it as it fell upon her lips

"And as a note, cool power up!" As she flew back a distance from Yuuya. The girl literally grabbed her halo making Yuuya look baffled. "Let me show you mine~" Jibril said with a giggle as she actually shattered the Halo with her hands.

The was a brief moment of silence before a black with a bloody stained imprint magic crest appeared under Jibril as she grinned and said "breaking the limit, Limiter Unleash!" As she swipe both of her arms as a massive power surge was felt.

"Codename: Jibril. Convict Number: 6!" Jibril as bloody stained marking appeared all over her body as he wings took a shade of red. Jibril's eyes turned red with her cross iris glowing intensely and a new black coloured halo appeared as she finished-

"Blood...Destruction"

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

There was a moment of pause until a massive power surge was felt through the entire town. Jibril held herself and then-

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She let loose a mad laugh. Her laugh cause shockwave as my house finally reached it's limit and finally broke down. I bit my lip.

There goes one of my parents inheritance...

Jibril's laughed died down as she looked at me and said "hmmhmm~ it feels good to be off the Limiter...now then...let's take this somewhere!" As she swipe her hands and enveloped the entire area with a bright magic crest as-

" **Master...** "

" **She's making a...** "

"Reality Marble..." I finished as a bright flash of light blinded me. I covered my eyes, and then opened it slowly as the area was replaced with a land full of mountains and massive chest pieces floating about in the sky.

Jibril sat on a 'Bishop' piece and said "hmmhmm~ how do you think of the area? It's called 'Disboard', not that it's cooler sounding than 'Unlimited Blade Works'..."

Jibril's bloodstained mark face opted a grin as her wings spread out and said "now then...shall we carry on you execution?"

I frowned and bent down as Jibril dropped herself and flew towards me with high speed as-

" **Master!** "

"Shit!" I cursed as I side stepped to dodge a punch which came from Jibril who suddenly appeared in front me. She missed but the pressure of the punch actually pushed me back as I fell on my back but quickly rebounded as I used my hands to flip myself and stepped away further but Jibril was already next to me and swung her leg. I raised my hands to block but she grinned and said "futile!" As-

CRASH

?!

She actually destroyed one of my claws and thrust her palm forward and hits me on the chest as I spat out blood and flew away. T-This girl...how powerful is she without her Limiter?!

Jibril appeared over head but I spun as she mimicked my movements. As our legs are about to clash, I halt myself and instantly appeared behind her and thrust my knee deep but-

"Using the same move wont work!" Jibril said as she spun with high speed while flying away as she shot out a high speed compressed magic at me prompting me to raise my other claw and-

BOOM!

God damn it! There goes another claw. I frowned and arrived back on land but-

"Open!" Jibril appeared behind me and performed a diving kick and instantly destroyed one of my legs, as I fell, she swooped in overhead and smashed my other leg and appeared behind me as she did a bicycle kick and-

"Gah!" I spat out blood. If it were not for my Spirit state, that kick would have cleaved me in half! I flew away as Jibril sped up and grabbed me instantly and smash me on my back. I coughed up blood as she looked at me with a grin and sat on top of me.

"Hmmhmm~...was my Limiter too much?!" As she performed a quick punch on my chest prompting me to cough up more blood. I groaned and reverted back to my normal state. Shit...my mana was drained already during Lancelot, and the sudden cancelation wore me out as well.

Jibril looked at me and said "hmm..." As she placed a finger on her chin. She playfully said "you have some blood there..." As she pressed her lips on me.

...huh?!

I felt her press her lips harder and sucked in the blood I coughed up. She departed with a trail of blood and giggled. "Ooh! Sweetest blood I've tasted in three thousand years~ it's a shame I have to kill you..." She said as she stood up and walked away. The Reality Marble dispersed slowly although she remained in her 'Blood Destruction' state.

She sighed in a disappointed tone as she stretched herself with her wings...shedding the white tips? As the tips fell out, it was replaced with new ones. The ones that fell turned black as it touched the ground as her wounds heal in a rapid manner.

What? She can self heal?!

I groaned as Jibril knelt down next to me and said "any last wish?"

I sighed.

"Help me get up and lean me on that wall..."

"That's it?"

I nodded.

She shrugged and did as I asked. As she lifted me, I instantly materialized a blade and as my finally strike, I stabbed her on the head...or at least I tried to. The moment the blade hits her head, it broke instead.

"Gah?!" I screamed in frustration and escaped her grasp and stepped away from her. Jibril tilt her head and said "huh...not giving up?"

I frowned at her.

"There is no reason to give up!" I said as I materialized two blades. It hurts my arm hurts so bad but I will not give up!

Jibril remained unfazed and said "why?"

I blinked.

Are you fucking kidding me?

I sighed and ceased my stance a bit. I frowned and said "why is it so hard for the Supernatural World to understand my message? In death and in life, I only live to protect my sisters...suffice to say..."

...and then...the images of Rosswiesse followed by the people I've met ever since I entered the Supernatural World came into my head. I remembered those sweet times, sad times, frustrating times, angry times, sad time and...happy times. Sure it sounds like more bad happened but...I like to think it's a lesson for me.

As I looked at Jibril, I smiled a bit and continued "suffice to say...I live only to protect my loved ones. And that alone is not a reason to give up!" As I took my stance. Jibril looked a bit surprised, but closed her eyes and smiled and said "Yuuya Kobayashi, as of today, you are hereby executed by U.S.S member Jibril, Convict number six or the 'Pride' Squad. Remember my name and face..." As she prepared herself.

"For that is the last thing you'll ever see!" Jibril said as she rushed in. I followed her and closed my eyes as the world stopped for me.

In death and in life.

In life and in death.

I live only to protect my sisters and only them.

I will deceive anyone for them. I will kill anyone for them.

But as I met her...my resolved changed.

With my life, I will keep on living to protect my loved ones! Including...her...

With my final breath, I swung my sword which Jibril easily blocked it, grabbed my other hand, twist it and stabbed me with my own arm and sword.

I blinked and coughed up blood as Jibril pushed me. I fell on my back and looked at her as she frowned. "This ends now..." She said as she raised her hand. I tried to move but I couldn't.

I sighed.

Honestly...how many times have I been into this position?

I huffed as she prepared her fist and brought it down. I stared directly at her in the eyes, waiting for the strike.

"I've heard your calls boy. You're not alone..."

"Wha-" Jibril went before she was smashed away. I blinked as Jibril was blown meters away. She rolled and regained her stance as she growled "who the hell-"

"Huh! I was preparing for the conference only to see this...dirty order. Why didn't they tell Asgard?!"

"Odin-sama, calm down! We need to tend to Yuuya for now!"

I felt soft hands grasping my cheeks as I looked up and-

"Rosswiesse?"

"Oh Yuuya..." She sobbed a bit. I blinked. I looked to the side and saw a cloaked man-

"Odin?"

"Yuuya my boy, glad to see you holding up..." Odin did a small smirk. I blinked and said "how did you-"

"I suggest you shut up for a sec" Odin said with a smirk. "Your girlfriend will tend to you for the moment..."

"F-Fueh?! I-I'm not his girlfriend!"

Odin chuckled a bit and stroked his beard as he looked at Jibril. "Huh! So the Devil Boys decided to do a cheap tactic huh?"

Jibril looked furious and said "who the hell gave you info of this?!"

"It was me..." Said a voice. I looked to the side and saw-

"Falbium?!" Jibril looked shock as Falbium Asmodeus, one of the Maou and if I recalled correctly, the Head of the U.S.S, came out from the side.

Jibril went back to her normal state as she said "b-but Falbium-"

"No buts Jibril. You have violated on your use of the Limiter...and I also didn't like how Sirzechs and Ajuka handled this" Falbium said as he stuffed his hands onto his pockets. Odin looked at Falbium and said "huh...so there ARE people still having their wits. What happened?"

"The Three Faction had a vote amongst one another to decided the fate of Yuuya. We had a vote between the Maou and their top members in the Underworld, then Heaven and the Seraphs with their top members and Grigori with their top members are well"

"I assume you got outvoted?"

'By percentage, 35-65. Not Serafall and I, including some of the top members of the Underworld, and not even Michael and Gabriel, could change the mind of the other members who voted against us..."

Odin stroked his beard again and said "sixty five? So I assume the entire Grigori went against him?"

"All but one to be exact..."

One?...ah...Raynare...

Falbium crossed his arms and said "Fii..." As said fat bat appeared. She had biscuit remnants on her cheeks but said "y-yes Asmodeus-sama?"

Falbium looked at Odin and said "I assume you have a statement to make?"

Odin looked at Rosswiesse, who nodded as Odin smiled and said "that I do boy..."

"Fii, take note of what Odin says and release this to Eiri and her Uncle, THEN Sirzechs and Ajuke, and finally to the other Leaders of the other Faction Leaders..."

Fii nodded and looked at Odin who said "take note young Leaders! As the Leader of Asgard, I, Odin, shall hence forth take Yuuya Kobayashi directly under the protectorate of Asgard!"

* * *

 **No Reference used in this chapter**

* * *

 **Review Replies**

 **To GreyMan19: Yep, Jibril of ngnl. In here, her bloodthrist, wait for it, EXCEED'S her book obsession. See what I did there XD?**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: You're most welcome buddy. Onto the review reply, only Jibril is Eiri's peerage :o**

 **To San: yep yep! Jibril is actually Gabriel in a different sense but they are different people here~ they are only somewhat related which will be a plot twist later~**

 **To Black Star: yep, you got it right!**

 **To fraxures: haha, I assume you liked Yuuya's deceit mode XD? Or maybe he's just better off with them :o?**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel, Shinobu, Jibril**

* * *

 **Okay folks that's a wrap up! There is more fight scenes here comparing to story. A bit half assed but just an 'okay' chapter.**

 **As per finale, Spirits.**

 **Berserker Class: Lancelot - Fate/Zero**

 **Alter Ego: Passionlip - Fate/Extra CCC**

 **Alter Ego: Meltlilith - Fate/Extra CCC**


	26. Thank You

**Hey guys! A new update here! So I'll as per usual start!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Thank You**

"You did WHAT?!"

I picked my ears.

For being a Maou, I, Falbium, honestly didn't want to receive any hostility from my own kin but...

"Answer me Falbium!"

"Geez, calm down Ajuka. I did what I think was right..."

"By helping a Terrorist?!"

"U-Um...Ajuka-chan...it isn't a really a big pro-"

"Not a big problem?!"

"Ugyah?!"

Poor Serafall...she wasn't really good with conflicts...

I sighed and looked at Sirzechs who remained calm as usual as Ajuka sat back down and sighed heavily. "Just one question..." He said. "Why?"

"He is but an innocent man"

"We've talked about this Falbium..."

I groaned a bit. Why the hell doesn't anyone wants to see things at that boys point of view? I frowned and looked at the meeting room. We were in a meeting room in the underworld. The room was full with the Faction Leaders and some of their top members.

Michael and Gabriel sat on one side, Azazel next to them and us Maou ahead of them. Sirzechs opted a serious face and said "Falbium. I know why you helped the young man but we can't take risks for future damage. You of all people should know for the safety of the World right?

I sighed.

"Look, if this keeps up, Asgard will not agree on this Treaty..." I said. "YOU guys should think how we plan our actions. For fuck's sake, think with your brain and not your balls..."

Ajuka looker baffled at my statement while Sirzechs sighed.

* * *

 **Eiri POV**

I quietly sighed to myself, as I watched the Leaders debating about Yuuya's fate. It irks me that they are the one who gets to decide it. Falbium is rational enough with Serafall to see things from Yuuya's point of view.

It was then when things started to heat up as Ajuka and Falbium raised their voice until-

"Come now. Is there such needs to fight amongst each other just after we made peace?" Came in an elderly but dignified voice. The members turned their heads towards the side and saw-

Zerkram Bael.

My eyes widen as everyone held their breath. Zekram held a calm face and said "well?"

Falbium coughed and said "u-um sorry Sir. We're just...taking a short break..." As he bowed and walked out a bit. As he passed by me, he gave a signal prompting me to follow him. We both left the large meeting room and walked into a small lounge next door as Falbium finally groaned and said "oh dear...he had to come here.."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Zekram is the type of person to think for the masses rather than the individual. Without a doubt he'll say Yuuya is to be put off..."

"But..."

"I know Eiri...I know. But when it comes to him, not us Maou nor your Uncle can say a word..." Falbium sighed as he scratched his head. I bit my lip a bit but took a deep breath and said "let's see how things will work out..."

* * *

We both entered back the meeting room with Zekram now sitting amongst the Leader. I stood amongst the Squad Member Leaders as the discussion continued. Both Ajuka and Falbium explained of the situation, who is Yuuya, his family and what they did. Then what Yuuya did followed by his actions after it and finally, about his fate.

Zekram held a frowned and said "there is only but one simple solution..."

Falbium slightly sighed but said "what...is it?" As his face opted an anxious one. Zekram sighed and said "we put him off. Simple as that..."

"..." Ajuka remained silent but looked at Falbium with a serious gaze. Falbium bit his lip, frustrated but tried to not show it. I frowned at this. Why? Why him? Hel gently tapped me on the shoulder as she whispered "Ei-chan..."

I took a deep breath.

There is...only one way to help him. He...might hate me for it but...it's the best I can do.

"Permission to speak!" I raised my voice earning the attention of everyone. I held my ground as Zekram tilt his head, then said "Falbium...who is this?"

"Um...I'm sure you're aware of the Underworld Special Squad, Sir..."

"Ah...is this not Diehauser's Niece?"

I bowed with my dress skirt being slightly lifted as I said "it's an honour you know of me, Sir..."

Zekram grasped his hands together and said "now then Child. Permission to speak is granted..."

I nodded and said "I wish...for Yuuya Kobayashi to be free of his charges..."

Ajuka slightly groaned but Zekram held his hand and said "and what ever for? If my sources are not correct, do you not have a personal connection to him?"

"I'll be blunt Sir. I have...an affection towards him..."

Zekram shook his head and said "so...that's it? Do this because you want to? Little Girl, this is not the time to suggest something like that..."

Tch...aristocrat bastards...

I coughed and took a deep breath. Yuuya will surely hate me for this.

"I...have a proposal we all could agree on..."

"I'm listening"

"We..." I said as I bit my lip. "We will use him..."

Ajuka raised his eyebrow and said "and how will that work out?"

Dick.

"We shall let Yuuya be free of his charges, make him think we're on his side when all we're doing is just using him as a weapon. Yuuya Kobayashi, son of the famous Jun Mutsuki is like his father. An Invoker. People who has the power to change the balance of the world if certain conditions are met. Once he is no longer useful, we'll dispose of him quietly..."

Zekram looked slightly surprised and said "and...what off your affection?"

I looked down, then smiled solemnly.

"Do you agree...or do you not?" I said. Zekram raised his eyebrow and said "you're dodging the question-"

"She is hurt, Sir..." Interjected a voice. I heard heavy steps behind me until a hand patted my head. "My Niece and I...are standing in front of the man who killed my brother and her father without hesitation, yet we remain silent. Why should this be any different?"

"Hold your language Diehauser!" Ajuka fumed. I rested my head on my Uncle's chest as he soothed me, then continued "my cousin was killed, then my brother. I said no word of it, nor did my Niece. Why should we be affected by a person who has no whatsoever blood relation to us?"

I bit my lip.

It was...the truth but I know Uncle is defending me...

Zekram stood up and said "brutal but honest...you'll be a fine Leader one day...Daughter of Kirszchef..."

"S-Sir?" Falbium said as Zekram looked at the rest of the Leaders who nodded. He nodded as well and said "we'll proceed with the girl's plan. This meeting ends as of now"

* * *

As everyone dispersed, the U.S.S returned to HQ while me, my uncle, Falbium and Serafall and Hel stayed back.

As the last person left, I felt my heart was crushed as I dropped to my knees and covered my face as tears began to drop.

"W-Why? Why did it turned out like this?!" I cried out in frustration. My Uncle lowered himself and pulled me into a hug as Hel looked sad. Serafall's eyes were a bit watery as Falbium looked extremely disappointed and looked outside the window.

"After the Civil War...I thought us Devils had changed a bit..." Falbium said. "Turns out, we're no better than Rizviem and his lackeys..."

Serafall gently hugged me from behind and said "Ei-chan..."

I cried on my Uncle's and Serafalls embrace. For me...Yuuya was my savior...

He...saved me during those times when I was in depression. I didn't tell him about my parents at the time was because I vowed to move on from their deaths.

Yuuya helped me through those hard times. It was at that moment, I knew something.

He is my saviour...and I love him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Yuuya POV**

...

...

...

Uhn...

I slowly opened my eyes and saw myself in a vast sky. It wasn't my inner world this time as there is no cogs floating about. And this time, I was in my usual clothes but white in colour. I looked up and saw-

"Yuuya..."

Huh?

There was a girl. She wore what seems to be a...funeral clothing? It was a one piece black which stops just below her knees. The sleeves also stopped just below her elbows. She wore black boots and had a black shal loosely on her head, hiding her black hair. She has black eyes with long eyelashes and what's make it unique, her eyebrow was extended a bit and it's yellow in colour.

FLAP

?

She suddenly spread out black wings. It was different than a Fallen Angel's one...as it was literally black like an endless abyss. She also held a large black scythe which was modified in a sense.

She looked at me with a stoic face and said "come..."

"...huh?"

There was a bright light coming off behind her as-

"...well I'll be damned. My lil bro is all grown up!"

That voice...

"Aster nii-chan?"

Coming into view was a man in a white suit, although the necktie was loose. He had red hair and red eyes.

"Oh my god..." I stuttered. I slowly moved forward and broke into a run. "ASTER ONII-CHAN?!"

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Yuuya ran fast and instantly hugged his older brother in a bear crushing hug. His brother instantly tearing up and said "o-oh my god, Yuuya! Yuuya! It's you!"

"ONII-CHAN!" Yuuya cried out and instantly broke down as he fell into his knees. "ONII-CHAN!"

His brother smiled and hugged his brother tight with the younger returning it. "Oh how I missed you brother..." Aster said in a calm tone. "But I suggest you don't break down now. There are others who wants to meet you..."

Yuuya looked up with a teary face and looked behind Aster. He saw no one until a feminine voice said "oh my...is my cute little brother this grown up already?"

Yuuya stood up and widens his eyes as a girl came into view. She had snow white hair and slit yellow eyes. She wore a white dress with a fan in hand. She smiled gently and said "did you miss me...Yuuya?"

"Ciel nee-chan?"

"Of course it's me Yuu- oh fuck it. UUUGGGYYYAAAAAAHHH!" Ciel threw her fan and lost her composure as she ran towards her little brother. "YUUYA!"

"CIEL NEE-CHAN!"

The two siblings finally hugged each other tightly with their brother following suite. Yuuya cried and said "y-you're here! Oh my god...oh my god...oh my GOOOOOOD!" and hugged them tighter.

It was at that point they heard-

"You're going to leave us out?"

"Jun! Don't ruin their moment!"

Yuuya widens his eyes, wider then before. He stood up and coming into view was two people. The first one, female, she had white hair with red streaks, it was long as it reached the ground and tied in a loose braid and wore an eye patch with a small 'window' which could be opened and yellow slit eyes. She wore a white dress, more similar towards a wedding dress.

Next to her was a man wearing glasses with brown hair and soft brown eyes. He wore a white suit similar to Aster, although it was fully tied up.

"Mom?...Dad?"

"Of course it's us silly..."

"Mom! Dad!" Yuuya cried out and made a dash towards them. "MOM! DAD!"

Yuuya's mother softens and instantly lose her balance as she fell to her knees as she spread her arms. "Yuuya...oh Yuuya..."

"MOM!" Yuuya cried and tackled his mother, pulling her into a tight hug. Yuuya's mother cried and gently stroke her sons hair as she hugged him and said "my son...oh my poor son..."

Yuuya's father, known as the famous Jun, slowly made his wife and son stood up, before hugging them both together tightly. "My son..."

"Dad..."

Aster and Ciel tears up and joined in and after ten long years, Yuuya finally held the people he failed to protect once more. Yuuya's face tears up as the family fell on their knees as Yuuya finally broke down as he-

"...au...uuu...AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" Yuuya cried out as he held his family tighter than ever. Yuuya's mother tears up again and gently stroke her crying son's head as he let loose a cry, a cry which he have to endure for ten long years.

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

I cried.

I cried.

I cried.

And I cried.

It was the longest time I've cried, and in my family's embrace no less. How long has it been...ten years? Yeah...it's been ten years since I last saw them...after...the burning incident...

As I slowly rose up once more, my mother gently rubbed my head and said "we missed you Yuuya..."

"Me too..." I said as I gently placed my head on her shoulder. My dad smiled and said "how have you been champ?"

I was released of my mother's embrace and slowly took a deep breath and said "I-I'm fine...just ran into a few problems is all..."

"Hmm...does this trouble cause you pain?" Ciel onee-chan said. I slightly laughed and said "no...it's nothing important..."

Aster onii-chan nodded and said "as expected of my little bro, able to handle anything..."

"I'm still human" I said and smiled. As I looked behind them, the bright light intensified. I tilt my head and said "what's that?"

"Boundary..." The scythe wielding girl said. "After life..."

"...huh?"

My mother looked at me sadly and said "you...don't know what's this place?"

As I looked behind me, a black swirl was seen. I frowned a bit. To see my parents...in the 'Boundary'...does this mean-

"You died" the girl said. I blinked. Huh?! When did I-

"In an attempt to stop your own body leeching of mana from your own nerves, Odin has requested to do a transfer of mana. You took Rosswiesse's one, which was not a match as you are your magic circuit rejects her mana. In that failure, your life has ended" the girl said in a monotone voice.

"...I...died?"

Mother looked at me sadly. I blinked. I looked back. What about Rindo and Ren?!

Dad patted me on the shoulder and said "Yuuya...it's your choice..."

"Choice?"

The girl made the black swirl larger as she said "the white road. Choose it if you want to be off life's burden and enjoy your finally attained well earned rest and go to your family and loved ones in the after life. The black road. Go back to life, and endure the suffering in which is to come...or endure what life has in store for you..."

I blinked.

"I get to choose my path?"

"That is how the system of this life has been created. But there is no God therefore no Judgement..."

I frowned but ignored the no God statement.

"White Road. There will be people waiting for you. Black Road. There is no guarantee there will be people waiting for you..."

I frowned again. My mother released me and said "it's your choice honey, no pressure..."

I looked down and grasp the cross necklace from my parents. It was at that point I felt a hand grab me. It wasn't my family. I couldn't see but I felt soft hands grasping my right hand tightly. I looked at the black swirl and took a deep breath.

"Mom...Dad...Aster nii-chan...and Ciel onee-chan..."

"Yes Yuuya?" My Dad answered, seemingly anxious of my answer. I took a deep breath and turned around, looking at them in the eyes. "I would love to stay with you guys..."

They sighed in a happy manner.

"But...that's what I would like to say..."

"..."

"I...believe that I have someone waiting for me. I have Rindo and Ren...and...someone special waiting for me...so I'm sorry to say this but I need to go back-" I said but was interrupted when my mother embraced me. She sniffled but said "we know son...we know. You're not the type to leave someone behind just like that right?"

I slowly nodded as my mother released me and kissed my forehead. "Farewell...again...my son..." My mother said as she cried and ran back through the white light. My dad smiled at me and said "we've raised you well Yuuya. I need to go comfort your mother but...it's nice to see you again..." As he bowed and walked away but not before waving back.

I finally looked at my elder siblings as they smiled and hugged me and said "good luck lil bro..."

I smiled and was about to walk towards the swirl when Ciel onee-chan said "oh and Yuuya..."

"Hmm?"

"No more looking back okay?"

"...Of course..." I grinned. As Ciel onee-chan warped her arm around Aster onii-chan's one, she grinned and said "still comforting Rindo and Ren?"

I looked back with a smile and said "I learned from the best..."

Aster onii-chan looked at the other girl as she raised an eyebrow. "ANYWAY, take care lil bro..." Aster onii-chan said as he walked back with Ciel onee-chan. As I was left alone, I looked forward and took a deep breath.

With a miracle bestowed by God, I've been given a second chance. With the soft hands still grasping me, I grasped back and held my head high. With a new found determination, I walked forward.

No regrets.

No sadness.

Only determination and a goal in mind.

To protect my loved ones.

And with that, I entered the swirl and began my way back to life.

* * *

...

...

Uhn...

I felt heavy. Like really heavy, like tons of brick strapped to me and left me hanging. I felt light headed but I slowly regained my focus and looked around. I was...in a hospital bed? As I look to my left, I saw Rosswiesse sleeping with dried tear stain on her eyes and cheeks. She was grasping my hand tightly.

Where was I just now? I had a feeling I was somewhere but...where? I slowly grasp Rosswiesse's soft hands earning her attention as she slowly opened her eyes.

Our eyes met.

"Yuuya?" She said in shock. "Y-Yuuya! O-Oh my- NURSE! SOMEBODY!"

* * *

I saw someone entering. There was some shouting, screaming followed by hands grasping me. "Boy...you awake?" I heard a man said. I looked up and saw a man in a doctor's outfit looking at me. He snapped at my eyes prompting me to flinch a bit.

"T-This guy..." The doctor said as he stepped back. I blinked as Rosswiesse gasped a bit and said "h-how...did he..."

"He's supposed to be dead!" The doctor exclaimed in shock. Huh? I died? As I wanted to retort, I heard-

"Don't just stand there!" Came in Odin's voice followed by more shuffling and me being moved about. I saw a flash of light before I felt being placed in a different bed and began moving. I saw large hallways filled with gold before entering a room. I felt my body being lifted before I was placed in a tube full of water.

As I entered the water, I felt my magic circuit pulsing as my body coursed with red linings. I finally felt a little bit calm as I heard "the breathing device..." Before something was placed on my mouth allow me for breathing.

I finally opened my eyes in full, finally being able to focus on something as I looked around. I saw Odin standing outside the tube with a small smile in his face. He said "you're quite the fighter boy. I'm impressed..."

I looked to his left and saw a worried face Rosswiesse, eventually replaced with a face of relief. She smiled at me with a teary face as Odin patted her on the shoulder and left the room followed by the doctors following him.

Rosswiesse closed the door and went nearer to the tube. I slowly moved closer despite small, slightly painful stinging course through my body. Rosswiesse said "Yuuya...oh Yuuya..."

I tilt my head as she smiled and said "d-don't need to think right now. Just...rest okay? You've done more than enough...for your sisters...and...me..." As she gave a small blush. She placed her hand on the tube, prompting me to do the same. She smiled gently as I closed my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

To have someone wait for me all this long. I thank you...Rosswiesse.

To have protected me despite my betrayal...I thank you Odin.

I smiled a bit under my mask as I placed my forehead forward, with Rosswiesse doing the same.

* * *

 **A little bit of time skip - a week later...**

I raised my eyebrow at Rosswiesse who grinned. Despite being a week in the tube, my body didn't have in wrinkles and my magic circuits were getting better. Turns out using Mad Enchantment and Twin Invoking plus a sudden moment of my powers shutting down did take a heavy toll on my body.

Rosswiesse smiled as she sat in front of me. Now the reason why I raised my eyebrow was due to the fact that she prop up a table in front of the tube and had a chair also. She's been eating and spending her time mostly with me recently.

Odin came time to time as well. He wont be attending the Proposal of the Treaty until I recovered and must follow him. I asked him why to which he reply "I believe in you Yuuya. I see a person of good will, which you can't find easily nowadays. I too am doing this for Rosswiesse's sake..."

I felt warm when he said that.

Anyway, Rosswiesse mostly talked about what she does here in Valhalla. Can you believe it? Me, a Christian, now in the homeland of Rosswiesse, a Valkyrie. How cool is that? Anyway, I was pondering about something the past few days, about what Odin said to me. He believed in me...

Believe in me doing what to be exact? Of course, I wouldn't want to think too much over it. I smiled as Rosswiesse giggled at one of her funny stories.

It was then Odin came again for a visit as Rosswiesse stood up. Odin looked up and said "well good news Yuuya, as of today, you're discharged"

Hmm...it's time already?

Odin went to the side of the tube and said "it'll be opened from the back. I've placed your clothes on the side" as I nod. Odin left the room with Rosswiesse waving goodbye and following suite. There was the sound of clicking followed by a hatch opening behind me. The water was draining out fast. I followed the current and left the tube as I landed on the hard ground.

I groaned a bit as I slowly got up. I looked forward and saw my usual clothes on a nearby table with some towels.

* * *

As I left the room, I instantly felt soft arms circled around my neck as a head was pressed on my shoulders. I felt a soft body hugging me as silver hair covered my eye sight.

"Rosswiesse?"

Rosswiesse hugged me tightly and said "I know you're healed up but...I'm glad...I'm just glad...that you're okay..."

I blinked a bit at her statement as she released me with a small blush and a grin. "Welcome back...Yuuya..."

I blinked again, before smiling at her and said "thank you Rosswiesse...thank you so much..."

"Hmm...are you SURE you guys are not dating?~" I heard a feminine voice. I looked to my left and saw a girl standing there. She had light blonde hair and yellow eyes, she wore a black dress which clung to her curves and carried a red parasol. What was odd was that, she had two cat like ears above her head.

It seemed fake but it twitched with life...

Anyway, Rosswiesse's face turned red and said "F-Freyja-sama!"

Hmm? Freyja?

Freyja opted a cat-like grin and said "hmm~? Did I interrupt something? Did Ross-chan had a moment with this simple looking guy?"

Simple looking guy? Ouch...

Rosswiesse huffed and said "I-I was not having a moment with him! And I thought you were in the human world?!"

"Well, I just came back. It was a nice trip too~" Freyja said with cat like grin. She looked at me with sultry eyes and said "so it's okay if I take this guy?"

"Y-You have a husband!"

"He's long dead, fool got him killed in a pointless battle. Mourned for him, but realized he's just a jerk who leaves his wife all the time..." Pouted Freyja. She shrugged then enclosed herself towards me and said "so what's your name?~"

I blinked as she grinned followed by-

THWACK

"Ugyah?!" Freyja went as she clutched her head. Odin appeared behind her and hits her with the stick her carries and said "hold your hormones down..."

"Kuh!"

I scratched my head as Odin said "sorry for Freyja. She's a nice girl at heart but sometimes...just...well...you saw just now..."

Rosswiesse had a pout and said "and she said she wanted to take Yuuya...not that I have a problem!"

* * *

Rosswiesse, with Odin's permission, was nice enough to show me around Valhalla. It was an extremely large place. Now I know I've been to the Underworld, they are large in terms of 'How far can the eye see' while Valhalla was 'so much large buildings and people'.

I expected it to be a busy town-like type of city but it was actually more peaceful. People, I mean Valkyrie's walked about. Most of them had sort of silver hair.

I looked like a kid in a toy store as I scanned the tall buildings. Rosswiesse smiled and said "so how do you think of my homeland?"

"It's beautiful I must say. I like it..."

Rosswiesse smiled and walked next to me as she said "but still...many years of living here and I still can't get used to it..."

"Hmm? You were not raised in here?"

Rosswiesse shook her head and said "nope. I was raised by my grandmother on the country side..."

"Hmm...we share a similar case then..."

"Ah...outside of London right?"

I nodded and said "yep!"

We eventually reached what seems to be a pathway leading to the outskirts of the town. Rosswiesse looked at me and said "if I may...can I visit a relative of mine?"

"Your grandmother I presume?"

She nodded as I said "sure thing. Should I wait or..."

She thought about it, then said "you...can come if you want to?"

"Can I come?"

Rosswiesse didn't answer but smiled as she continued walking. I just followed her and stuffed my hands in my pocket. I looked at the buildings as they got lesser and lesser, eventually, the city looked small in a distance.

I smiled at the calm atmosphere as the bird chirped about and some wood animals was seen moving about. I looked at Rosswiesse as she suddenly looked away.

?

If I didn't any better...was she staring at me?

...

Nah...

* * *

We eventually arrived at a comfy looking house with vast empty, green land around it. Rosswiesse knocked at the door a few times until I heard an elderly voice saying "who is it?"

Rosswiesse coughed and said "um...Granny...it's me Rosswiesse..."

There was some shuffling within the house followed by the door being open. Coming into view was an elderly woman, despite her age, she had a beautiful youthful face with small wrinkles showing her age. She seems to be on Rosswiesse's height as the two hugged.

The elderly woman smiled and said "Rosswiesse! It's been a while since you last visited!"

"I know Granny, I'm sorry" Rosswiesse hugged her grandmother back. Her grandmother smiled until she took notice of me.

She suddenly looked serious and said "who is this?"

Rosswiesse coughed and said "um...this is my friend Granny..."

Rosswiesse's grandmother frowned and said "and what's his name?"

I slightly bowed and said "um...hello ma'am. My name is Yuuya Kobayash-"

"Hisako?"

Ah...she knows of my mother...

I stood up and politely said "that would be my mother ma'am. I'm her son, Yuuya Kobayashi..."

"..."

"Granny?" Rosswiesse said in a worried tone as her grandmother went quiet, before she did a small smile and said "so that useless brat got her after all..."

I sweat drop at that statement before she smiled and said "well then...Yuuya. My name is Göndul. I'm Rosswiesse's grandmother and an old friend of your parents"

* * *

I was invited in my Göndul for tea. Her house was rather comfortable. Currently, I'm sitting in the living room with Göndul while Rosswiesse prepared tea. Apparently, Göndul knows my parents to a personal level. She talked about the days she spent time with my dad and mom, and scolding my dad as he was a horrible magician despite he wants to learn high level magic.

She was also aware of his status of an Invoker and asked me some questions about it. After a small talk, Rosswiesse came back again with a tray of tea and poured them on cups for her and her grandmother. I poured mine on my own.

As I was drinking, Göndul said "so...how is Vasco Strada?"

PFFFT

I slightly spat out my drink, but not that much. I used a nearby tissue and said "you know of him ma'am?"

"Well...who doesn't? I just want to know what's his condition..."

"He's doing well ma'am. If I may ask..."

"Ask away"

"How did you know Strada- err...Vasco Strada?"

"Well...it was about several years after my husband passed away, Rosswiesse's grandfather. I was on my final mission before my retirement. He saved my life and well...you could say I felt like a girl again that night..."

PFFT

It was Rosswiesse's turn to spit out her tea as she said "G-Granny?!"

Göndul laughed but said "hey, my life!"

I blinked, before opting a chuckle.

* * *

We had a rather long talk when Rosswiesse stretched and said "it's been fun Granny but Odin-sama is calling me back. We should go now..."

Göndul smiled and said "ah, duty calls..."

Rosswiesse hugged her grandmother and walked out. I bowed and was about to walk out when Göndul held me by the shoulder and whispered "Yuuya...what's your relationship with my granddaughter?"

"Um...we're just friends ma'am..."

"Hmm...she has never brought a friend, much less a boy, back here"

"I just helped her alot ma'am, nothing more.."

"Hmm...I'll be blunt Yuuya. Do you like her?"

I blinked, then turned to her and said "I love her ma'am..."

Göndul grasped my cheeks and stared me in the eyes, before opting a sad look as she said "she..."

Ah...about the rejection...

"It's fine ma'am. As long as I still can get her friendship, I'll be fine"

* * *

Rosswiesse and I left Göndul's residence with a wave and walked back to the main city. It was getting dark but there was lots of lamp post to keep the pathway bright. Rosswiesse looked at me with a nervous face and said "so...what did she say?"

"Hmm?"

"I know Granny talked to you about something. What is it?"

"Oh that? Just a simple question is all..."

"Oh...oh...I see..." Rosswiesse said. She looked...sad? Wait...no...guilty?

Hmm...did I do something to upset her?

"Err...Rosswiesse..."

"Yes?"

"Did...did I do something wrong?"

She looked baffled, then sadly sad "no...it's nothing. You did nothing wrong..."

"Are you sure? Because you looked depressed..."

"Ah, it's nothing Yuuya!" Rosswiesse said as she smiled. I scratched my head at this.

Did...I hurt someone without me knowing?

* * *

We arrived back at the main city where Rosswiesse said "so...will you be going?"

"Yeah...the house needs some small cleaning and stuff..."

Rosswiesse nodded as she prepared a magic seal under me. "Tomorrow marks the Youth Gathering and Valhalla's meeting with the Treaty. Odin-sama has invited you to come. Will you be attending?"

I remained quiet a bit, then nodded and said "yeah, it sounds nice..."

She looked a bit sad but nodded and said "I'll see you then, Yuuya..."

I nodded and with that, I was transported back to my house.

* * *

I arrived back in my house, by the front gate. I entered it, then gasped a bit.

My house was destroyed.

Oh...yeah...I forgot that the battle destroyed my house. I looked around but saw the storage shack wasn't damaged by anything. I huffed and entered it. It was a bit dusty as I frowned a bit. Time to get cleaning a bit.

I first cleared of the dust, then arranged some boxes where I found an old futon. I cleaned it off it's dust, then made a small bed room. I huffed and slowly rested myself down.

I wanted to get an early sleep when-

"Yuuya..."

I got up and went on alert and saw-

"Eiri?"

There she was, Eiri. She was sitting on one of the boxes but her eyes...they were swollen a bit. I sat up and said "something wrong Eiri?"

She shifted a bit. Under the moonlight, she was wearing her U.S.S uniform, the black dress, and opted a serious face.

Ah...is she here to finish me off?

She made a solemn smile and said "do calm down, Yuu-kun. I'm not here to attack you or anything. I'm simply here to give you some good news..."

"News?"

"By the decree of the Three Faction. You, Yuuya Kobayashi, is hereby officially discharged of your sentence...and is declared a free person..."

I blinked.

"...really?"

Eiri smiled and said "for real Yuu-kun...I have...never lied to you have I?"

I blinked again, then smiled. I stood up and said "...thank you Eiri..."

"Hmm?"

"I...have a sense you helped me for my freedom, and for that, I thank you.." I said and smiled at her. She looked a bit sad but quickly opted a smiling face and said "you're most welcome...Yuuya..."

I stretched a bit and said "well...it's high time I get started. No sleeping for me..."

"Started...at what?"

"Well, it's kinda a thing I did with my family back then. To amend our mistakes, we write an apology letters to the people we hurt...and I hurt ALOT of people..." I said as I pulled out a box with papers and writing untencils.

* * *

 **Eiri POV**

My heart felt like it was stabbed by a million blades. H-How can a human like him exist?

Such...an unfathomable kindness.

And the Three Faction wants to kill a person like HIM?! a person who has an endless forgiveness?!

I felt my eyes tearing up once more and said "...why? Why do you do this?! They tried to kill you!"

Yuuya looked at me, then said "Eiri...there is a lesson I learned from my Parents. It's that, everyone has reasons. Reasons for the actions they did, reasons for the things they say and reasons for the way they act. I had a reason for betraying their trust, and they had a reason to kill me off. Now, they too have a reason to let me be free. It is my duty as a human to forgive and fix the broken relationship I've caused. If they don't start fixing it, it is my role to start fixing it..."

Yuuya then slowly pulled me into a hug and said "even if they don't accept it, even if they still hate me, I have to try. Because if I don't try, what's the point of letting me be free?"

"Yuuya..." I weakly said as I hugged him tighter. "I...am so sorry..."

"What for?"

I looked up at him, and stared at his soft brown eyes. He was a simple looking person and yet...he's more kind than anything I've encountered in my life. I released of our embrace and wiped my tears and sniffed a bit.

"I-I'll help with the letters..."

"Don't you have the Youth Gathering to attend tomorrow?"

"That can wait...this is more important..."

Yuuya smiled at me, then once more said-

"Thank you"

* * *

 **No Reference used in this chapter**

* * *

 **Review Replies...**

 **To Fraxures: haha, thanks! I tried hard on that battle scene, especially Blood Destruction Jibril. It was a bit hard to do it but I think it was good enough.**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: well, like Roku, Jibril will have her own OC Arc dedicated to her. She's a former Fallen Angel mix into devil now. There will be some alterations if other anime characters appear here *hinthint* ;D. Yep, Odin favors Yuuya more. Still working on that OC though.**

 **To Writer-san: hey man, it's been a while! Yep, Twin Invoke serves as an extra Balance Break like effect for Yuuya but it's more mana costing. Heh, glad you noticed the Disboard reference, which was the Reality Marble Jibril made XD and about Jibril, you're very close o.o now about Yuuya's line, thanks! I worked hard on that part! And yep, I try to stray of the Vengeance thing which I see alot in other or most Fics. Thanks for the score, I await for the day I reciece 10/10 ;)**

 **To Faresjojor: heh, if Yuuya used Karna, the town will blow up as Vasavi Shakhti's power is equivalent to a NUCLEAR! heh, well actually, Divine Spirit type Heroes cost more mana than usual.**

 **To Black Jelly-chan: haha, cute XD? Yep, Falbium will have a more active role now, and even more so later on! Regarding the vote, you got it 99% correct, except the Grigori one ;D**

 **To San: oh my god! I'm so touched you said this fanfic is the best! Thank you so much! Also, you're sharp. It's not Raynare. But who ;D?**

* * *

 **Harem list**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel, Shinobu, Jibril**

* * *

 **That's a wrap up folks! I honestly think this is one of the sad chapters for me. Yuuya believed in everyone yet they will kill him off soon. So sad isn't it?**

 **Poor innocent Yuuya :(**

 **I really felt sad when writing this onw but I felt it was a good one. Hope you liked it guys and gals!**

 **As per finale, Spirits.**

 **None appeared in this chapter.**


	27. Perfect Day

**Hello people! Again with a new update! So, this chapter is rather...sort of...bad in a sense but it sums up Yuuya's Wishes...sorta. So I'll just start now!**

 **Also, a semi important news at the A/N below.**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Perfect Day**

I slowly placed a sleeping Yuuya on the makeshift bedroom and tucked him in. I smiled at his cute sleeping face and removed his glasses and settled them on a nearby table. I brushed his hair a bit and kissed his forehead.

"Rest well Yuuya. The Youth Gathering is tonight so do take your well earned rest..." I whispered. Yuuya made a face of comfort in response and slept more snugly. I smiled and looked beside me. There was tall stacks of letters.

I sighed a bit and said "Fii..." As a fat bat appeared. She looked a bit sleepy as I raised my eyebrow and said "had a rough night?"

"Not really..."

"Did you gain weight again?"

"I said it's not my fault!"

I giggled a bit but looked at the stack of letters and said "on the letters are names. Deliver them to the assigned person. Ask Jibril and Misaki, and Shinobu if possible for help..."

Fii looked baffled at the stack of letters and said "what on earth?!"

"Just do it Fii..."

"R-Right away ma'am!"

* * *

I went outside the storage building to take a breather where I felt a presence on the gate. I saw the back of a silver-white haired person scanning the area. Hmm...Rosswiesse?

What is she doing here?

She turned around and saw me and said "Eiri?"

"Hello Rosswiesse. What are you doing here?"

Rosswiesse looked at the ground and said "n-nothing...just inspecting the area is all..."

I raised my eyebrow as my lips opted a smirk. "Hoo?~ is that just an excuse to take care of Yuuya?"

"N-No!" Rosswiesse fumed. She pushed her fingers together and said "I-I mean...you're not entirely wrong..."

I giggled.

"He's at the back..."

* * *

I took Rosswiesse to the shack and showed her Yuuya, who is currently sleeping. She smiled at his sleeping figure until she took notice of the stack of letters. She raised her eyebrow and said "letters?"

"It's an apology letter..."

"Ah...is it the thing he does with his family?"

I blinked. Huh? How did she know that? I wanted to ask her that when-

"Eiri..."

I turned around and saw-

"Jibril?"

Said girl was sitting on a pile of boxes, slouching and having her head held with her hand, looking bored. She looked at me and said "Eiri...I'm bored..."

"You have your orders Jibril. Do it"

Rosswiesse looked hostile at Jibril's presence but I placed a hand on her shoulder and said "rest assured Rosswiesse, Jibril is not here to do anything but only to deliver the letters..."

Jibril huffed but took one stack of letters and dispersed with a black magic seal. Rosswiesse looked relaxed at last but said "is there...anything we could do to the house?"

"Hmm?"

"I...wanted to give something good for Yuuya actually..."

Ah...she must have noticed the recent events happening to Yuuya...

I looked at Rosswiesse, then at Yuuya. Hmm...

"Perhaps...a little bit of magic and some help could work..." I said. Rias would help Yuuya...they're rather close I think...

Rosswiesse nodded and said "how fast it can be done?"

"Usually overnight but there's the Youth Gathering tonight and Ria- err...a helper of mine is busy, and so am I..."

"Could it be done while you're in the Gathering? So when Yuuya comes back, it'll be a good surprise for him..." Rosswiesse said in a rather anxious tone. I smiled, she's a nice person isn't she?

I nodded and said "that could work"

* * *

 **Later in the Underworld...**

Eiri sighed in a happy manner. To have joined the Youth Gathering, she felt like someone her age. She smiled and walked on the vast hallways leading towards the meeting place. Eiri saw someone familiar, they were on opposite paths but had the same destination.

"Rias?"

"Eiri?"

The two blinked, before smiling and said "how do you do Rias?"

"I'm fine Eiri..." Rias replied with a small before frowning a bit. "I...want to apologize for my brothers actions. I don't know what happened on that meeting but if he did anything wrong, I apologize..."

Eiri smiled softly and said "it's no problem Rias. Sirzech's is just...doing his job..."

Rias looked down but Eiri shook her head and said "let us no dwell on it shall we? We are after all, future rivals..."

Rias smirked and said "I'll see you on the Games one day"

"Likewise my talented friend...oh and also..."

"Hmm?"

"I need a favour...for Yuuya to be exact..."

* * *

The two devils walked side by side, meanwhile, Issei was currently checking out Eiri's peerage. It was the first time he saw any of them. First was Jibril, she looked rather excited. Issei looked slightly lower, then did a creepy grin.

" **How damn! Look at that body! I can feel some 'Boost' within me already!** " Issei thought in a perverse manner. Although he can't see, Ddraig sweat dropped and said " **no...just...no** "

Anyway, Issei continued his look and saw a rather tall man. He had...suffice to say...a colourful appearance. He wore a long sleeved top which was dark purple in colour, and skin tight jeans with the same colour. He wore pink stilettoes and had pink coloured toenails. His finger nails however, was lime green. He had purple with pink shades hair and amber coloured eyes, Issei noted he wore a purple lipstick.

The tall lean man took notice of Issei's staring and giggled, followed by a wink causing the young Sekiryuutei to laugh in a nervous way.

Eiri saw this, then slowed her pace to walk in Issei's pace and said "hmm...interested in my peerage are you?"

"W-Well, I would like to know my future comrade in arms Eiri-senpai..."

"Future comrade in arms? Why do you say that?"

"Well...we're not going to fight ALL the time in the future right?" Issei said as he scratched his cheeks. Eiri smiled and patted Issei's head like a big sister and said "you're a nice boy Issei. I'll introduce you to my peerage then~"

Rias looked interested as her peerage looked as well. Eiri smiled and pointed at Jibril and said "this is Jibril, my 'Bishop'"

Jibril did a small wink and said "I'm a mutation piece and I'm proud of it~" prompting Issei to sweat drop.

Eiri pointed to a girl standing next to the 'colourful' man. She had had blonde hair and wore a red ribbon shaped like rabbit ears on her head and blue eyes. She wore a school uniform, not Kuoh's one, with black leggings. Issei noted her to be a 'school lover' type of girl.

"This is...Chitoge Kirisaki **[1]**. My youngest member and my first Knight" Eiri said prompting the girl to bow and said "hello! My name is Chitoge, and I'm your Junior in terms of being a Devil. It's nice to meet you all!"

Issei swooned at her cuteness.

Eiri pointed at girl next to Chitoge. She wore a black strapless dress which stopped just below her knees. Issei noted she had large metallic claws and metal greaves and two long red coloured horns. She had long black hair which fades to red as it got lower and red eyes with unique circular pattern. With her pale complexion, Issei saw her as a 'Cool type' of girl.

The girl tilt her head and spoke in a robotic manner saying "scanning. Scanning"

"Huh?" Issei went as Eiri said "this is Black Gold Saw, or rather, that is her weapon name. I named her 'Saya Irino' **[2]** so please refer her as that..."

"Sensors says that young male..." Saya said as she pointed at Issei. "Wants to mate with that young female..." As she pointed at Rias.

Issei blinked making Rias look away, flustered. Eiri giggled and said "she...still needs some adjusting. She's my second knight" Making the rest nod.

Eiri pointed at the colourful man and said "this is my best friend and my older brother figure, Misaki Sairenji. He's one of the two oldest person in the entire U.S.S and my only Rook, and one of it's strongest members"

Misaki 'giggled' and said "oh Ei-chan~ you flatter me~"

Issei looked amazed and said "oh! You're one of the strongest?"

"I wouldn't really say that..."

"He's a two rook mutation piece" Eiri said. Issei looked awed but Misaki said "power isn't everything you know. My powers have degraded over the years so I can't really say I'm one of top anymore..."

To others, it was believable enough but to the young Sekiryuutei, he could sense the immense power radiating from said man. He had an aura of...death around him. And the smell of someone who went through many battlefield.

Issei decided to not dwell on it and took notice of Misaki's ring finger where a ring lies. He coughed and said "not to be rude Misaki-senpai but...are you married?"

"Oh this old thing? I'm but a single man now. My wife died ages ago" Misaki said with a small smile. The fact he carried on his life after he lost his lover made Issei awe of him more. The two instantly hooked up and had a small chat prompting Eiri to sweat drop. She then pointed to a girl standing next to Misaki.

She had long white hair flowing and had cat ears with yellow cat like eyes. She wore but a simple...pajama? Issei raised his eyebrow prompting Misaki to say "that's Tsubasa Hanekawa-chan **[3].** She's our second Bishop, and yes, her appearance is what you think. She is an extremely lazy person..."

"I'm not lazy Misaki-senpai!" Fumed Hanekawa. "I'm just...a simple house cat nya~"

Koneko looked instantly discomfort and hid behind Rias prompting Hanekawa to blink, then said "hmm? I sense another kin of mine nya~ why is she hiding?"

"Hanekawa" Eiri said. "For now, please do not make contact with her..." Eiri commanded earning a nod of thanks from Rias. Hanekawa shrugged and said "just trying to help is all. I don't get what kind of Nekoshou is afraid of another Nekoshou fur..."

TONK

Misaki smack Hanekawa on the head making said girl cringe. Issei blinked, but ogled on the cleavage of the pajama as he grinned in a creepy manner-

TONK

This time, Koneko hits Issei on the head making the Sekiryuutei cringe.

Rias just laughed at the sight and said "and you're Queen?"

"Ah...Shinobu!" Eiri said making her shadow visibly shifting. Rias blinked as a person came out from the shadows. She was an extremely beautiful woman in Issei's opinion. She had long blonde hair which curls upward at the end and yellow eye colour. She wore a red dress which clung to her curves which Issei stared at in an obvious manner.

"This..." Eiri said as she pointed at Shinobu. "Is my Queen. She goes by her real name Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade"

Issei tilt his head and said "that's...a really long name. I heard Eiri-senpai called her 'Shinobu'?"

"That's a nickname actually" Eiri said. Shinobu nodded and said "please do refer me as 'Heart-under-blade'"

Rias blinked but nodded nevertheless and said "I can tell Shinobu is a...name reserved for closed ones. I'll respect that..."

Shinobu nodded and said "thank you, Rias Gremory"

Rias nodded in return and smiled. "Think none of it"

* * *

The two groups had chat with one another. Misaki was actually the most engaging with Rias's peerage, giving some tips and help regarding many things. Wether it is life lessons, battle lessons or even simple lessons.

Eiri and Rias were rather happy at the sight as the two had a chat until Rias looked forward and saw a man standing.

"Sairaorg!"

There was a tall man looking at Rias, then smiled and said "Rias! It's been a while!" Making the two shake hands. Sairaorg took notice of Eiri and said "hmm...I can't say I've seen your face before, but I swear I've seen you somewhere..."

Eiri smiled and did a small bow and said "Hello there...Sairaorg Bael. My name is Eiri Belial, we do have met on certain occasion..."

There was a girl walking towards Sairoarg and whispered something, then Sairaorg nodded and said "were you the one at my Cousins house that time?"

Rias tilt her head as Eiri said "yes, I was the one..."

"Eiri Belial...Niece of the Emperor of the Rating Game. It's an honour..." Sairaorg said and gave his hand. Eiri shook it but said "please, do not think of me like that. I am but a same young devil like you all..."

Sairaorg nodded and said "I'll keep that in mind..."

Rias decided to put away her questions later and said "so what are you doing here?"

In Sairaorg's handsome face, it opted a face of dislike in there and said "trying to get away from the idiocy in there..."

"Idiocy?"

"The other Youth. The Agares and Astaroth came, with the Zephyrdol coming in last. As soon as that last one came, the Agares and Zephyrdol started arguing resulted in-"

DOOOOOON!

Issei blinked as Sairaorg said "see what I mean?"

"I can imagine that" Eiri said. The group decided to go in and the moment Sairaorg opened the door, it was like a small war in there. Sairaorg and Eiri clearly frowned at the sight prompting Rias to sigh a bit.

Eiri decided to sit in a corner, like literally sat on the floor as she looked at Misaki who merely nod and hopped into Shinobu's shadow. Rias's group stood next to Eiri as Issei said "uuh...Eiri-senpai...why are you sitting on the floor-" but as soon as he said that, a table appeared from the day with a chair as it rose Eiri.

There was a tray of tea with several cups as Eiri said "yes Issei?"

"Nevermind..."

Eiri giggled and took a sip of the tea as Sairaorg walked towards the Agares Princess and the Rebel Child of the Glasya-Labolas Family.

Issei looked awed at Sairaorg as Eiri said "I can see that young man to be a Maou in the future..."

Rias nodded in agreement as-

DOOGYAH!

Zephyrdol said something to Sairaorg prompting him to punch the man and sends him flying away.

* * *

 **Issei POV**

After the small incident, the staff members came and used magic to fix the hall. The Youth now went more quiet and remained to themselves once more. Buchou, with the rest of the Youth now sat in a table to greet one another.

I was awed at the Young future powerhouses from their families. Buchou of the Gremory, Kaichou of the Sitri Family, Sairaorg-san of the Bael Family and the douchy guy just now was off the Glasya-Labolas Family.

Of course, it's even more added with the Archduke Family and their Heiress, Seekvaira and not to mention Eiri-senpai, Niece of the Emperor of the Rating Game!

How cool is that? And then, the greeting formally started.

"Rias Gremory. I'm the next Head of the Gremory Family. It's nice to meet you all"

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next Head of the Sitri Family"

Buchou and Kaichou said their greetings.

"Sairaorg Bael, the next Head of the Bael Family, rank Great King. It's nice to meet you all..."

"Diodora Astaroth, the next Head of the Astaroth Family. It's nice to meet you all and please do take care of me"

As the Youth Leaders greeted one another, Seekvaira finally sets her gaze onto Eiri-senpai who remained quiet as she said "and...you are-"

"Eiri Belial of the Belial Family. I can't say I'm the next Head so...I usually let my Uncle decide..."

Everyone looked at Eiri-senpai for a moment, then continued their talk. Hmm...I wonder what's Eiri-senpai's past is like...

* * *

While they were having their talk, I felt slightly tense. I'm being surrounded by lots of powerful people! Do I even fit in?

"Issei...don't show a stupid face..." Saji said with a sigh. I scratched my head and said "sorry, I can't help being tensed..."

"The Vritra wielder is right Issei..." Came in Misaki-san's voice. "You are one if the Heavenly Dragons, people in this room don't compare to you at all. Be more dignified okay?"

"But-"

"No buts Issei" Misaki-san said. I nodded at this. H-He's right! I should be more proud!

Anyway, eventually, someone came in and declared the function has started. The Youth moved with their Peerage and eventually, we entered a large hall full of Nobles. I looked up and saw the Maou's sitting there as well.

Eventually, we came into a halt and the Youth took a step forward. Sirzechs-sama gave a small speech and had a small talk with Sairaorg before he stepped back, slightly disappointed. We were then eventually asked of what were our dreams.

Sairaorg said "My dream is to be a Maou"

...what?

Ooh?! Such dream! That is a high goal Sairaorg-san! The nobles were rather impressed by his dream. Buchou stepped up, and said her wish.

"My go in the near future, is to live on the next head of the Gremory and win each Rating Game I may cross...and hopefully deemed as the Empress..."

Eiri giggled with Buchou smiling at her. Hmm! Such a close relationship...it was funny seeing Months ago that they were at odds...

Then, Kaichou spoke up. "My wish...is to build a school for the Rating Games..."

The Nobles frowned and said "wasn't there one already?"

"This school is for the Lower Class and Reincarnated Devils who have no knowledge of the Games whatsoever. I wish for them to learn of it without any distinguishment between the High and Low..."

There was a brief moment of silent. Good show Kaichou-

GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Huh? Why was there laughter all around? Why are they looking down at Kaichou?!

"Why are you looking down at Sona-sama's dream?! We're being serious here damn it!" Saji spoke up.

One of Nobles looked disgusted and said "Sona-dono...I suggest you teach your pawn to learn where he stands..."

"Y-Yes...I will speak to him later..."

?!

That bastard!

I wanted to speak up but Misaki-san held me and smirked as he said "watch..."

?

"Snrk..." There a sound of...laughing? Everyone turned their heads to-

"Eiri-senpai?" I whispered. Eiri-senpai laughed, giggled followed by laughing out loud. "Sona! Did you really think..."

Huh? Was she looking down at Kaichou too? Kaichou opted a serious face as Eiri-senpai continued-

"That these fat bastards would agree with you?"

?!

Everyone froze at her words as Eiri-senpai boldly stood in front of the others. "Look at them!" Eiri-senpai said as she looked at the Maou. "We, the younger Generation of the Devils, are being mocked at? Why do you let that happen, dear Maou?"

"Hold your tongue girl!" Said a Noble as Eiri-senpai smirked and said "you dare say that to us? We are but the future of the Devils and yet you do this to us? What if we leave you huh? What will happen to the future of the Devils? We are doing our best and yet we are being spit on..." As she looked at Kaichou.

"Be proud Sona! It is Servants like Saji that will lead you to glory!" Eiri-senpai said with pride. Sona looked baffled as Serafall-sama said "yes! Go Ei-chan!"

"Serafall?!" Ajuka-sama went.

"Hold your language your half being!" Said a Noble making everyone gasp. "Listen! She's a half being that claims she knows of our future! What kind of madness is this? Are we to let a half being say what's our future?!"

Eiri-senpai looked dark as lots of noble nodded in agreement. "Listen girl! You're only alive because your Uncle protected you when all you are is but a freak! A nuisance to our society and your are not needed here-"

DOOGGGYYYAAAH!

There was a loud smash as that Noble's head was literally smashed into a wall. The one who smashed it was-

"Diehauser..." Buchou said. Huh? Diehauser as in the Emperor of the Rating Game?!

"Eiri...do continue..." Eiri-senpai's uncle said as he sat on where the Noble sat just now. The Maou's looked rather surprised. Eiri-senpai nodded and said "dear Maou...did you not ask what was our dream?"

The Maou's nodded.

Eiri-senpai grinned as she said "my wish..." As she bowed. "Is to correct the Underworld of it's current corrupt and flawed ways"

HOW DARE YOU!

The Nobles raged as Eiri grinned, did a bow once more and left the hall as she said "I await my schedule of the Rating Games amongst the Youth..."

* * *

 **Back with Yuuya - a day later...**

 **Yuuya POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as the high afternoon sunray hits my eyes. I grunted and slowly got off my makeshift bed and stretched myself and grunted a bit. I grabbed my glasses on a nearby table and looked at the sky.

Noon...so probably lunch time. I looked around and saw Eiri was not present and so is my stack of letters.

Ah...she delivered them. Thanks Eiri...

As I walked out of the shack, I saw my house. Sighing I entered it and went into the kitchen where I saw food was laid out if the table. I went to take a drink and turned and saw my sisters coming in and said "Onii-chan! You're awake!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah...slept late is all..."

Rindo pouted and said "don't do that! You'll go sick!"

"He's a stubborn one..." Roku said as she walked in. Rosswiesse joined her and tried to stifled a laugh as I raised my eyebrow. Hmm? Did something happened?

Rindo said "Onii-chan? Are you okay?"

"I feel fine..." I admitted. "Asides I'm hungry, all is good..."

Hmm...something feels off...

"Have you ate lunch?"

"Yep!"

I scratched my head at this. I grabbed food and went into the dining room where I ate my rather late lunch. Roku, Ren and Rosswiesse stared at me, trying to hold back a laugh. Rindo stood up and said "I'll go get water!" As she left for the kitchen.

I leaned back in my chair and said "so...are you guys here for a visit?"

Roku shook her head and said "idiot, we're moving back! The moving company says our stuff will come in tomorrow..."

I nodded.

Hmm...something is odd here. I looked around. My house was normal, like, normal. No damage or anything...

Odd...

"Teehee..." Rosswiesse went. I tilt my head and said "what's wro-"

...

Waaaaaaiiiit...

...

...

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?!"

* * *

Rindo came back with a face of confusion. I sat back down and was literally shocked out of my life!

H-How was my house fixed within a few hours?! I stood up and left my lunch as I quickly ran to my room and opened it. It was there. Every single fucking bit. I blinked and scratched my eyes. T-This is not a dream right?!

My sisters with Rosswiesse and Roku caught up to me as Rindo said "is Onii-chan okay?"

I nodded to my sisters, then looked at Rosswiesse. She smiled and walked towards me and whispered "Eiri and I decided to make...a little surprise for you..."

"Y-You do realized what you just did right?!" I said earning a shocked look from her. "I-Is it wrong?" She said, slightly afraid if she did a mistake.

"Y-You just restored my parent's inheritance!"

"Y-Yes? I-Is it bad or-"

GLOMP

I hugged her.

I held her tight.

I embraced her with all my heart.

"Y-Yuuya?!" Rosswiesse went, shocked but I didn't care. She gave me back something I hold dear to...and she has no idea how grateful I am.

"Thank you Rosswiesse..." I said to her as I held her tighter. "Thank you so much...you don't know how much it means to me that you've done this..."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Roku grinned and whispered "we should leave those two alone okay?" To Rindo and Ren who nodded and left.

Rosswiesse was rather shocked at the reaction. She knew he would be happy but not to this extent. And then, she felt small droplets on her shoulders.

She noticed Yuuya began sobbing slowly and said "thank you...you've done alot for me for the past few days..." As he released Rosswiesse. "To have protected me after my betrayal, to have taken care of me despite you owe me nothing and to have restored something which I considered something extremely important in my life...I thank you so much..."

Rosswiesse blinked as Yuuya bowed and said "I did nothing to deserve this. In fact, you could have ignored me all of your life and yet you're here. I can't repay back the things you've done for me this past dew days. What you did means the entire life for me so..."

"Yuuya..." Rosswiesse interrupted Yuuya as she lifted his face. "You have to stop saying thank you..."

"But..."

Rosswiesse smiled gently as she said "come..." As she guided Yuuya further into the house. They eventually sat in the porch overlooking the large garden of the house. Rosswiesse sat down with Yuuya next to her as she said "look Yuuya...you owe me nothing. I am doing this of my own free will. There is no thanks needed..."

"..." Yuuya went as he looked ahead. Rosswiesse stared at the young man. She thought " **for him to be this grateful of me...one can tell that he has been so much in his life. He has...been fighting for his family and yet no one knows of this. Fighting alone all this time...how doesn't anyone not see this?** "

Yuuya did a small smile and said "at the very least...I want to say thank you. I know it's been alot of times I've said that but..." As he looked at Rosswiesse straight in the eyes. "From the bottom of my heart, I thank you..."

Rosswiesse smiled warmly and said "you're most welcome Yuuya..."

Yuuya sat back and sighed a bit. "You know..." He said as he looked at the sky. "I never expected to meet a person like you Rosswiesse..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I've been planning since I lost my parents. Planning how my life will work out. First. I'll use everyone around me for my family, and eventually, fade away. Simple right?"

"F-Fade away?"

"I don't expect much of my life. I know the path I've planned out will lead me into being alone anyway...and I honestly didn't mind..."

Rosswiesse sat up straight with a small frown as Yuuya continued "I planned to betray everyone in my life, asides my sisters, to gain their trust. Deceive them. Use them right under their noses...and it would have actually work...until you found out about me..."

Rosswiesse nodded as Yuuya said "that's when I had a change of how I viewed my life. Ever since I met you...good things have been happening to me..I successfully got the Supernatural World to know off my desire to protect my sisters...and now their setting me free even! Of course I know that they're still at odds with me..."

Rosswiesse sat closer, slightly eager to hear more. "And then..." Yuuya continued. "I fell in love with you. Of course at the time we just met and I know it was very stupid to admit my feelings to you..."

Rosswiesse bit her lip.

"And when you rejected me? Boy did that hurt...but that's not the point. The point is, I found something worth living for! My sisters and...you. To put it all, I live for my loved ones..."

Rosswiesse felt flattered as Yuuya continued "but again...I don't expect much..."

Rosswiesse nodded and said "what...do you see in your future?"

"Hmm...nothing I guess..."

"Why?"

"I won't live long anyway..."

"...what?"

Yuuya widens his eyes and said "s-shit! No that's not what I mea-"

"Yuuya..."

Yuuya blinked and then looked at Rosswiesse's serious gaze. He stared at her for a moment, then sighed. "It can't be helped..." Yuuya said as he stood up. "Follow me..."

* * *

The two entered the shack where Yuuya slept as Yuuya began moving some boxes. At the center of the shack lies a big magic crest as Yuuya huffed. Rosswiesse raised her eyebrow and said "what's this?"

"This Rosswiesse...is a magic crest which will activate at my death..."

"What for?"

"Well...what I'm about to tell you is an info only known by Griselda-san and Strada Ji-san...and probably Eiri. But I want you to keep this a secret okay?"

"...I promise..."

"Okay then..." Yuuya said as he took a deep breath. "At my death, one of the people who knows this will bring Rindo to this room. Once a small drop if her blood is dropped here, she will...regain all of her memories and activates her semi-dead magic circuits. Wether she will inherit my Spirits is up to my Spirit's choice as once I die, they're free to go..."

Rosswiesse blinked, then slowly nodded and said "but...I still want to know what you meant by 'not living long'..."

"Before I answer that, Rosswiesse, do you know human diseases?"

Rosswiesse nodded as Yuuya said "well...I have Leukaemia..."

Rosswiesse blinked as the world froze to her. She held her breath as she said "h-how long?"

"All my life but...I refuse to do Chemo..." Yuuya admitted casually. Rosswiesse covered her mouth in shock but Yuuya said "now don't give me that. Sure I have a handicap and stuff but it's never really holding me back. Doctor's said I won't live past eight but look at where am I now!"

Rosswiesse slowly nodded but said "so..."

"Yep. Those blood coughing was a result of my Leukaemia, noticed why I can't fight on long duration? That as well. So with my horrid mana and my health, I can't really fight on long duration..."

"B-But you've fought so much! A-And you endured so much dangerous blows!"

"It's nothing bi-"

"YOU ALMOST DIED FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

Yuuya widens his eyes as Rosswiesse raged at him. "Why?! Why didn't you tell anyone?! Why?!"

"I didn't want to tr-"

"Stop with that shit!"

"..."

"Why are you always doing that Yuuya?! I hate that side of you! Always thinking you can handle the pain in your life but every person has their limit!"

"Well...my limit is just that high-"

PATTA!

Rosswiesse slapped Yuuya hard. She sobbed and said "why...must you go through so much?"

Yuuya widens his eyes at this. Rosswiesse hugged Yuuya and said "I-I know you can endure so much but...stop this Yuuya...stop being like this. You'll break yourself from the inside out..."

"I can see your frustration but it's not a big dea-"

"I saw your eyes Yuuya"

"!"

Rosswiesse looked at Yuuya's eyes and removed his glasses. She sniffled and said "the eyes...of someone who yearns to be reached out for..."

"..."

"The eyes of someone who wants to selfish. The eyes of someone who wants to be protected instead of doing the protecting. The eyes of someone who wants to stand together with someone. I'm right am I?'

Yuuya's face went dark as he said "...there is no one..."

"There is is!"

"No there isn't!" Yuuya, for the first time, shouted back as Rosswiesse released him. " **That's it Yuuya...** " Rosswiesse thought. " **Let it out. Let it all out. It's time you stop keeping things bottled up...** "

"There's no one in my life who's waiting for me! I've been busting my fucking ass all my life for my sisters and yet no one seems to fucking get it! Why?! Why the fuck has it to be me that has to endure this fucking hurt huh?! Why must they torment me?! All I want is my sisters to be safe and yet the fucking Supernatural World see's it otherwise! Why is it like that?! They claim they'll help but no one actually fucking does it!"

Rosswiesse took a deep breath and said "what about me?!"

"YOU REJECTED ME!"

She stepped back a bit.

"No one appreciates me! All I've been doing is for naught! I tried to share my love to someone and then they reject it?! Why does everyone in my life reject me?!"

" **In his rage, he forgets the little people who was always there for him but that's not the point now. I need him to reach out to me...** "

"There is someone who will accept you!"

"No there isn't!"

"There is!"

"Then tell me Rosswiesse. Tell me! Tell me who would accept a man like me! A man who hurts his own loved ones just for his loved ones. Tell me who will accept this man who has to carry the burden of his own sins alone! Tell me Rosswiesse!"

"I will!"

"...what?"

"I will accept you Yuuya! I will accept you for your flaws Yuuya! Your imperfection, your sins and your burden. I will accept it all!"

"W-Why?"

"Because I want to be that person who's standing next to you damn it!"

"?!'

"I will take you in Yuuya!" Rosswiesse shouted as she hugged Yuuya. "I will embrace you, and guide you onto a new path! All you have to do is ask!"

"..."

"Yuuya?!"

"...will...anyone please help me?" Yuuya said in a weak tone.

" **There it is!** "

Now, Rosswiesse finally held Yuuya in a soft embrace and said "I will Yuuya. I will help you.."

"Even...even if I-"

"Even if you hurt me, even if you betray me, even if you kill me, I will still help you...no...I will accept you. With your sins, with your burden and with your pain, I will accept you with my entire soul, body and life. I will walk the same path you walk. I will take the steps you take. I will ensure you that I will be there for you, in death and in life...to ensure a brighter future for you so you will be released of this chains of pain..."

Yuuya finally broke down hearing those words as he fell into his knees. Rosswiesse held him by her chest as he looked up and said "w-why?"

"Because I love you..."

"W-Wha...w-what?"

Rosswiesse smiled at Yuuya as she looked at his face. Yuuya saw her face and smile. It wasn't a face of pity or sadness. It was a face of genuine and a smile of affection. Rosswiesse pressed their foreheads together and said "with my breath and with my truthful words...I love you Yuuya..."

"I...I..." Yuuya went shocked. His eyes tears up as he said "o-oh god...thank you Rosswiesse...thank you...thank you!" As he began crying. Rosswiesse slightly tears up as she placed Yuuya on her shoulder as he cried.

With his chains finally being set loose, and for real this time, Yuuya is finally released off his burdens and sins. Like a new chapter in every story, a new content is made, in his life, he finally found what he was searching all this time.

To have someone who finally reached out to him.

* * *

 **[1] Yes folks. This is Chitoge of the 'Nisekoi' series.**

 **[2] again, yes. Black Gold Saw of the Black Rock Shooter series. 'Saya Irino' is her 'Otherself''s name but her nick name here.**

 **[3] and finally, yes again. Tsubasa Hanekawa of the Monogatari series**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: before, yes. Now, they moved in again. Yuuya was actually out for a day. Regarding about the betrayal, it'll be in a super dick time when they did so I think it'll make people hate the Faction, especially Sirzechs more XD now for Freyja, she's mostly a sorta comic relief but I'm just so-so for now ;P now regarding the ORC, the meeting was only inbetween Faction Leaders and the ORC in canon was resting if I recalled. It was also a meeting restricted to Leaders hence why Eiri didn't contact them until the Leaders allow her.**

 **To RedRat8: first of all, thank you for reviewing! Secondly, Yuuya is sorta that kind of person. He will be the evil itself if it actually protects his sisters, however, there is also a hidden factor that Yuuya ia doing. He doesn't consider his sisters feeling, and not in a mean sense. It's more of a 'They will not understand me now but they will thank me later' which Yuuya's younger sister, Ren, disapprove off. Also, I'm honoured that I have your respect, I'll try to do my best in this busy times to not disappoint you nor other readers.**

 **To CCG'S Ninja: haha XD calm down bro, but I can tell how you feel. A good Ea and an Excalablast to their face would be nice XD**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel, Shinobu, Jibril, Chitoge, Saya/BGS**

 **Now there are the two new addition to the Harem! Again, like Roku, both Chitoge and Saya/BGS will have their own Arc dedicated to them. As note, Misaki will also have his own arc and I like to think his arc is the best one I've planned out so far...**

* * *

 **That is a wrap uo folks! I think it was a good idea to stop it here for also. Now then, do you remember above that I said I have news? Well here's the news.**

 **I miscalculated.**

 **My plan goes off at Vol 6 instead of Vol 5**

 **I miscalculated the timeline so...you'll have to wait a little longer. But do expect so much as the plan itself is a small scale plan ;P**

 **Now about this chapter, Yuuya FINALLY got Rosswiesse and you know what that means? Yuuya's Harem will now start!**

 **I will put 'Status' on the 'Harem List' past now to signify who is in the harem or who is not YET in the harem.**

 **That's all for now folks! Also, a side note. I wrote this chapter while listening to the song 'Perfect Day' by the group Supercell so try reading it while listening to it!...or at least start listening when it's Yuuya POV part, it's also where I got the chapter title from.**

 **And another note, you might think 'why the hell Chitoge?'**

 **Well, the answer is that, I simply felt like using her. Got bored at using 'battle-type' characters so there ;P**

 **Also, no Spirits appeared on this chapter.**


	28. The Conference

**And here I am again with a new update folks! So I'll just start now...**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: The Conference**

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun rays hits my eyes. I rose up and slowly rubbed my heavy eyes and yawned. I looked to my left and saw Yuuya sleeping. I smiled and brushed a bit of hair behind his ear.

He looks cute when he is sleeping.

I sat next to him and hummed slowly, remembering last night's event. I finally got Yuuya to open up and reach out to someone, and I was glad it was me. I blushed a bit as I remembered I confessed.

I looked at Yuuya's sleeping face again and saw he was at peace. I rubbed his cheeks and slowly giggled.

* * *

Deciding to make breakfast, I left the room for Yuuya to rest and went into the kitchen where-

"Rosswiesse"

"Eek?!" I went and stepped back a bit and saw Eiri sitting on kitchen table with a coffee mug in hand. She smiled and said "good morning"

"A-Ah...good morning Eiri..." I said. Hmm...I should really be accustomed with her popping out of nowhere...

I started making coffee as I said "what brings you here in this early of morning?"

"Well...I'm here to remind you that the conference is within few days..."

"I'm aware of that" I replied. I turned around and saw Eiri smiling in a...happy manner. She looked at me and said "so..."

"Hmm?" I went as I poured some hot water into a cup. Eiri giggled and said "did you and Yuuya kiss?"

"UGYAH?!" I screamed and threw the cup midair, luckily caught by Eiri. She laughed a bit and said "sorry, just wanted to tease a bit. I'll pry off from your personal life..."

I took a deep breath and sighed. Using a towel, I cleaned up the mess and stared at Eiri. I think...she knows that I know...that she likes Yuuya. Eiri smiled solemnly and said "just take care of him okay?"

"E-Eiri!" I called out. She raised her eyebrow as I said "I-I'm not that oblivious to see someone in love..."

"Hmm?"

"I-I know Yuuya is the type to attract people around him and..."

"...are you considering a Harem?"

"P-Please don't say it so freely!"

Eiri giggled and walked towards me as she said "you're a good girl you know that Rosswiesse?"

"I-I just want Yuuya to be happy..."

She smiled and said "huh..well then...I'll just do things at my will..."

I nodded but she said "do be careful Rosswiesse dear. I might steal him from under your nose~"

"Keh?!"

"You're so easy to tease~ I'll let you have him 'first' Rosswiesse. After that...we'll see..."

"I-I won't lose!"

Eiri smiled and said "I can see why Yuuya loves you..."

I blushed a bit and said "t-thank you Eiri..."

She shook her head and said "no...thank you Rosswiesse, for giving me a chance. Of course...you know how Yuuya tends to attract the opposite sex..."

"I'm fully aware of that...I just want him to be happy..."

Eiri nodded and bid her farewell and with that, she dispersed with a black magic seal.

* * *

I went back to the room and sat near Yuuya as I placed a coffee cup on a near Yuuya. I rested myself next to him as his eyes opened slowly. He took slow blinks and looked at me.

"Rosswiesse?"

"Good morning Yuuya..." I smiled and kissed his forehead. He slightly blink and said "huh?"

"Is something wrong?"

While Yuuya remained rested, he sighed, then huffed and said "was...last night real?"

I scooted near him as I placed his head on my chest, pulling him into an embrace and said "of course it was silly..."

"Ah..." Yuuya went and warped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He snuggled onto me more and said "uhn...I'm getting sleepy again..."

I yawned a bit and said "it's still early in the morning so take a rest Yuuya..."

"Can you lay with me?"

I smiled and held him tighter and nodded as I said "of course..."

"Thank...you..." Yuuya's voice went as he went quiet followed by a steady pace of breathing. I felt sleepy again and shrugged, slowly closing my eyes and took the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and met with the sleeping face of Yuuya in my chest. I smiled at his face again. I feel fluffy when I look at him at peace you know?

I may not know how he was since he was a kid but...I can tell that he's at peace now...

I think he sensed me staring as he opened his eyes slowly and looked up. He made a small smile and said "morning..."

"I think it's afternoon now..."

"Really?"

"Mm..." I went and rubbed his hair. Yuuya smiled and said "I'll get sleepy again you know? Are you trying to keep me to yourself?"

"Hmp..." I made a playful pout. "I won't have to worry about that...although it can't be helped you know?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you aware there are other girls who have an affection for you?"

"...yeah..."

"And what do you feel towards them?"

"Hmm..." Yuuya went as he made a thinking face. He seemed to think hard, and I appreciate it. I rubbed his hair and said "I'm willing to...share you...if it makes you happy..."

"Huh?"

"I'm not stupid Yuuya. Eiri likes...no...loves you..." I said and made a small smile. "And I too don't want to hurt her. Some may call it cliche, some may call me stupid but...I just want you to have a happy life okay?"

"...ah..." Yuuya went as he looked at me. "Are you...serious?"

I giggled and rubbed his hair again, then cupped his face and stared at his eyes and said "I'm being serious silly..."

"O-Okay..."

"Huh...so did you guys like...bang or something?"

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

"Uukkyaa?!" Rosswiesse rolled to the side in shock as I blinked. I looked at my door and saw Roku leaning on it with a grin. She held back a laugh and said "so...like, I've been watching since she opened her eyes. When did you two hook up?"

"Kyaaaa?!" Rosswiesse ran out of the room with a steaming red face. I sat up and ruffled my hair as Roku smirked and said "hmmhmm~ I sense something nice happened last night?"

I made a small smile and said "to be blunt...yes..."

"Well...I'm just happy for you" Roku grinned and walked away. "Lunch is just about done so take a shower and join us okay?"

"Okay..."

* * *

After bath, I went dining room and saw food on the table although no one was there yet. I decided to take a drink when I saw Ren walking in. She smiled and said "hello Onii-chan. Had a nice sleep?"

"Hmm...you could say that..."

She made a small smile and said "I'm just happy..."

I smiled and went to her and patted her head. Eventually, everyone came in and ate lunch together, during lunch, Rindo spoke up and said "hmm...noticed the school has lots of short breaks now? I mean, it's fine to me and all but to do it on a certain pattern makes me suspicious..."

I blinked as everyone else laughed nervously, luckily, Rosswiesse said "there are certain holidays or renovations are to be made I guess..."

"Hmm...makes sense..."

Lunch was smooth, we had an easy conversation and everything was fine and calm. After lunch, I went outside and decided to go take a walk, with Rosswiesse joining me. As we walked in peace, Rosswiesse held my arms as she grinned at me.

I held her hand as our fingers intertwine, she smiled and said "so...how are you feeling?"

"Much more better I guess..."

"Ah...that's a relief..."

"Thanks for worrying about me"

"I'm your girlfriend now..." Rosswiesse said with a small blush. "It's only natural that I worry...speaking of which..."

"Hmm?"

"Will you be attending the Conference later on? I know Odin-sama asked you but you don't have to come if you don't want to you know?"

"Hmm...I was planning to come along actually. I need to straighten out some things with the Faction Leaders...to make an understanding to be exact..."

"Ah..." Rosswiesse went with a hint of disappointment. I grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as I said "don't worry silly, I'm not going away anytime soon"

Rosswiesse pouted and lightly hit my stomach and said "don't say stuff like that so freely idiot..."

I laughed making her giggle a bit. I looked at her and said "hey...after all this...want to go in a date?"

She blinked and said "I can't believe you actually asked that with a calm tone..."

I shrugged and said "that's just me I guess..."

She giggled and said "mm...when my schedule is open, I'll take up on that offer..."

"It's a date then!"

* * *

 **Skipping ahead - Few Days Later - Day of the Conference**

 **3rd Person POV**

As the day of the Conference came up, Odin actually came to pick up Yuuya. Rosswiesse was in her Valkyrie armour and waited for Yuuya to finish changing.

Rosswiesse poured tea for Odin who huffed a bit. He looked around the house and said "did you honestly fix this house alone?"

"Hm? Ah, I had help from a friend..."

"Hmm...is that so..." Odin said as he looked at a nearby picture. It was Yuuya's father, Jun, with a taller man and another man of his height taking a picture together. There was six people in total, Jun and another five people.

Picking up the picture, he turned it around and saw names which stated-

Exorcist Class - Batch of 88'

Vasco Strada - Teacher

Jun Mutsuki - Student

Touji Shidou - Student, Vice

Griselda Quarta - Student, President

Hisako Eiri Kobayashi - Stude- Free Loader

Adrian Strada - Student - Young Exchange Student

Odin blinked at the names. "Huh..." He went. "So his wife was an exorcist?...I doubt it..." Odin murmured as he sweat dropped at the 'slashed' out student part and stared at the 'Free Loader' part.

He gave a small chuckle and said "to think this world is so small..."

"Odin-sama?"

"Nothing...just remembered something is all..."

As if on cue, the sound of someone stepping into the room was heard. "I hope I don't look to rude as we're entering the Underworld but I borrowed my old man's clothes..." Yuuya's voice was heard.

Rosswiesse turned around and saw Yuuya. He had a change of look onto a formal one. He wore a simple black coloured vestments which made him look like a priest of sorts and had his parents cross necklace. He had his hair slicked back and removed his glasses.

Rosswiesse noted his eyes, without the glasses, were slit-like, similar to Rindo's one.

Odin blinked at his appearance, and looked at the picture he held just now. He looked at Jun, then at Yuuya, then grinned. "Huh...like father like son I guess..."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Just and old man mumbling. Come, we make our way to the Underworld..."

* * *

The three arrived at the Underworld via magic seal. As they walked towards the large hall, Odin said "Huh...fancy..."

Rosswiesse nodded and said "I agree..although I'm more interested at other functions..."

"Ah...like the Rating Games?"

Rosswiesse nodded. The three made their way into the large halls of the building and eventually the main room where the conference were held. Odin stepped in as Sirzechs took notice of this and said "ah...Odin-dono...it's been a while..."

Odin nodded and made a small talk with the Leaders. Meanwhile, Rosswiesse stood behind Odin patiently with Yuuya next to her. It was at that point Yuuya noticed lots of people were staring at him, although he didn't mind.

Sirzechs took notice of Yuuya and blinked. Odin saw this and said "something wrong boy?"

"Nothing Odin-dono...just wondering what is...he doing here..."

"Huh...if I want to bring someone, let me be Sirzechs..."

"I-I'm aware of that..."

Yuuya was rather flattered Odin was backing him up. He looked around when he heard-

"Huh...I didn't expect you to come at all..." Came in the voice of Azazel who walked towards Yuuya. The young boy smiled and said "ah...I was invited Azazel...or is it Azazel-sensei now?"

Azazel merely made a small chuckle, then pulled out a letter. He made a smirk and said "I assume you wrote this?"

"Yeah...it's kinda a way of how I'm saying sorry. I was honestly thinking you'll dispose of it somewhere..."

Azazel remained quiet and placed the letter back in his pockets as he said "so...who else did you sent the letters to?"

"Well...alot of people I guess...that includes the Faction Leaders...but I didn't actually send it. Just had a help from Eiri. All I did was write the letter..."

"And what you said within those letters...was it true?"

"Yes" Yuuya answered with a serious face. "I will try to amend my mistakes from what I did last time. Maybe you may not like me, or you hate me but I don't ask for your approval. I only ask for your forgiveness..

"Even if we could lie to you?"

"I know you won't"

"Wha-"

"To make an example to the younger Generation, you will not start of this Age of Glory with deceit. And for you to make a man like me walk freely as I am right now, I know you won't lie to me. And to be wise people after living all these while, even from the creation of life, I believe with all my heart and mind that you will not lie to me, which is why I have the upmost fate that you will not use me, nor even lie to me. You guys are much more better than me, hence I trust you guys. I admit that I did some wrong, but I also know you learned from that, so that you won't do the same mistake as I did" Yuuya boldly declared, shocking everyone in the room.

Odin made a smile of approval as Azazel stood there, shocked. The former said "well then Sirzechs...I guess I could agree on that Treaty of yours..."

"Just like that?"

"Of course. I believe with Yuuya here that...NONE of you in this room, asides us, have any ulterior motives right?"

Everyone made a stiff face as Falbium and Serafall laughed a bit.

"Well...that's for another thing..." Odin said. "I heard you're pitting your sister with Serafall's sister? Truely you guys are such Devils..."

* * *

After Yuuya's statement and Odin's agreement, the Conference went smooth. Odin requested a paper with the list of Rating Game matches which is to come. It went like-

Rias Gremory vs Sona Sitri

Sairaorg Bael vs Zephyrdol Glasya-Labolas

Diodora Astaroth vs Seekvaira Agares

Eiri Belial vs -

"Hmm?" Odin went, taking notice of Eiri's match. "Why is she empty?"

"Well..." Falbium spoke up. "We honestly didn't expect her to join so we're short on people..."

"Hmm..." Odin went, thinking. "I'm honestly curious to see her...isn't there some way?"

Falbium scratched his head and said "I can't think of anything...sorry..."

Odin made a small frown, but then said "if I recall correctly...isn't she part of this special squad of sorts?"

Falbium nodded as Odin said "well there's your solution..."

"Huh?"

"I would like to see the Special Squad fight amongst each other...full on power..."

Falbium blinked, taking a solid moment to register the words that came out from Odin.

"Uuh..." Falbium went, scratching his head. "I'll see if their schedule is open..."

* * *

Falbium left the Conference and arrived at the U.S.S HQ where Eiri was seen sitting about. She saw Falbiun and raised her eyebrow and said "Falbium? Weren't you in the conference or something?"

"Yeah...I was...until Odin saw the Rating Game Schedule..."

"Hmm? What happened?"

"Odin saw your schedule...and now he request for you to fight another Squad Leader...without the Limiters..."

"Ooh?!" Jibril popped out if nowhere. "I'm ready for the bloodshed!"

Eiri sweat drop but said "but everyone is busy...except...Eldrich..."

Falbium made a frown and said "and where is he now?"

"He's with his Mother..." Eiri said as she stood up. "But I suppose he'll be back soon..."

Falbium made a sigh as he said "you'll fight then?"

"To take on the strongest of the Special Squad? I won't let this slide Falbium..." Eiri said as she made a grin. "I missed the feeling of combat..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...with Eldrich...**

The young man smiled as the house turned dark, with only a cake with some candles serving as the only source of light. The light showed the man's features. He had silver white hair and blue eyes, he wore a Maou clothing similar to that of Sirzechs one although it was black in colour.

In his metal gloved hands lies a cake which he held gently. He pushed open a door to reveal a woman inside a room. She was in a wheel-chair and despite her age, she still had a youthful look. She had pure white hair and blue eyes as well, but her left eye was white and void of life in it.

She looked at the young man and said "a cake? Was this the surprise?"

The young man smiled and said "of course mother...I wouldn't want to miss my own mother's birthday right?"

The woman made a smile as her right eye tears up as she smiled and said "oh my son...dearest Eldrich..."

The man, despite his armoured state, went to his knees and said "make a wish Mother..."

Eldrich's mother slowly blows as the lights turned on. Eldrich grinned as he said "what's the wish you made Mother?"

"To be a family again..."

Eldrich opted a sad look and hugged his mother and said "he'll come and visit eventually..."

Eldrich's mother smiled and wiped the tears of her right eye and said "I shouldn't be crying now..."

"Of course Mother! You're a strong woman who raised strong children!..not in a fighting sense of course..."

Eldrich's mother smiled and said "you're right..." As she patted her son's head. It was at that point a black metallic helmet which floated appeared and said "Eldrich-sama...Falbium-sama summons you..."

"Tch..." Eldrich went. "Can't a man enjoy his time with his Mother?!"

"It's okay Eldrich..."

The floating helmet went to hands of Eldrich as he kissed his Mother's forehead and said "I'll be back after my duties Mother..."

"I'll just be here, the usual..." Giggled Eldrich's Mother as her son smiled and dispersed with a black magic seal.

* * *

Eldrich arrived at the U.S.S HQ and said "Sin 'Greed' reporting in..." In a rather grumpy tone. Eldrich only saw Falbium standing as he said "ah Eldrich...so sorry to interrupt your time..."

"It's fine but...can you do it less random?"

"So sorry...this just really came out all of a sudden..."

"What is it?"

Falbium explained of the situation as Eldrich blinked, then said "huh...you do realize you're exposing the U.S.S to the open world right?"

"It's high time we keep no secrets amongst each other Eldrich..." Falbium said. "Lest we become hypocrites..."

Eldrich nodded and said "you know my answer Falbium...now if you need me, Mother needs company..."

* * *

Falbium arrived back at the conference and held a paper. Sirzechs blinked and said "so..."

"In my hand, lies the new schedule. Rias and Sona, along with Eiri, shall have their games on the same day..."

"Hoo..." Azazel's voice came in. "To have the Maou's littler sister fight and the Underworld Special Squad members fighting one another in full power...this will be good for the ratings..."

Falbiun walked up to Odin and said "I got what you wanted. What do you think?"

Odin raised an eyebrow as Rosswiesse and Yuuya peered over his shoulders and saw the paper.

Eiri Beliel vs -

"Are you serious?" Rosswiesse said in shock. As she looked at the name of Eiri's opponent, even Yuuya is stunned.

It was a named respected among the Underworld.

Feared to be in fact.

A bloodline so noble, it surpasses all royalty amongst the Devils.

In it's name was-

Eldrich Vivian Lucifer.

* * *

 **No Reference used in this chapter**

* * *

 **Review Replies**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: haha, you'll have to wait a little longer my friend ;) also, yeah, with Yuuya's abnormal kindness, it'll be extreme butthurt on the ones who voted Yuuya to die, especially HOW Yuuya die will probably make people throw pitch forks at me :/ and of course, Romance has started although this chapter is pretty meh comparing to the other two chapters so back to the old normal type chapters XD now regarding Rindo's part...heh...you'll see ;D**

 **To Fraxures: I'm preeeeeeetttyy sure that how they reacted is not how you imagined so sorry if it disappoints you :P and not all Seraphs voted against Yuuya. The ones who voted for his safety was Michael, Gabriel and one other Seraph. And thanks, I worked hard on the Developement so thanks.**

 **To Abel: yep, Yuuya is just a simple guy who looks after his sisters, even then, he still had this weird sense of kindness to everyone.**

 **To Writer-san: eeeyy! 9.7 this time? Highest score I got :D thanks man. Okay, for the reply, yes, you got the Peerage correct. And yeah, I used Chitoge as I got bored using 'Battle-type' characters. And yeah, it's an unusual way of romance so sorry if it sucks :/**

 **To San: hmm...well...you see...how Yuuya dies is actually the most worst way a person could die. Fodder death :/**

* * *

 **Harem list**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel, Shinobu, Jibril, Chitoge, Saya/BGS**

* * *

 **Well that's it for this update folks. I can say it's sloppy as my classes are getting more intense so updates will be a wee bit shorter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it nevertheless**

 **No Spirits appeared in this chapter.**

 **Can you guess who's the obvious little brother of Eldrich? Oc's...oc's everywhere...**


	29. Twin Rating Game! Part 1

**Hello guys, I have another update here. Sorry for the rather late update, I'll get started. Warning, super mega block of explaining chapter :P**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Twin Rating Game! Part 1**

"I'm sorry but...come again?" I asked. Odin stroked his beard again and said "you heard me Falbium, I wish to see more...change...more excitement to be exact. A field where both young people can show their potential..."

I scratched my head.

"Odin-dono...there is only a way for this to be achieved...and this is for both party to work together..."

"Twin Rating Game huh? I admit that's not a bad idea you old geezer..." Azazel said, adding his comment. I looked at Sirzechs who held an amused face and said "that...sounds nice actually. I too am interested to see my sister and this...Special Squad of yours at the field..."

I huffed a bit but said "I won't say I hate the idea, this has never happened before so it's a start...I'll go inform of the young ones now..."

* * *

 **Issei POV**

"And that sums it up..." Asmodeus-sama said. Huh? Us youth are to be working together with experienced people? Does that mean Buchou could end up working with Eiri-senpai?

Asmodeus-sama snapped his fingers as a fat looking bat appeared with a small bowl by it's feet, filled with two papers. Asmodeus-sama pointed at the bat and said "in the bowl are two papers with names, those names are to be your partner...Rias, Sona, if you would please..."

Buchou and Kaichou took their papers and opened where-

"Ah..."

"I must say I did not see this happening..."

Rias Gremory x Eldrich Vivian Lucifer

Sona Sitri x Eiri Belial

Hmm...I must admit I thought we would end up with Eiri-senpai, because at least we know her group...

Buchou and Kaichou looked at each other with a smirk as Asmodeus-sama said "done? Good. Go the hall on the left and meet your partners. They will give further instruction..."

* * *

Buchou pushed opened the doors where I saw a group of Devils sitting about and drinking tea. There was a man clad in a cloak with a high collar, giving him the appearance of an archmage from an rpg game. He had slicked back white hair and blue eyes and a green earing on his left ear.

He looked at us and said "Rias Gremory?"

"Yes, that would be me..." Buchou said as she stepped forward. The man nodded and said "Eldrich..."

"Ah yes..."

Hmm? Oh! There was this man wearing an armour similar to Sirzechs-sama, only in black! He wore a demonic helmet which was rather cool looking but he took it off and came the appearance of a handsome young man similar to Vali, although he had slightly longer hair.

"Hello there, Rias Gremory..." The person said. This is Eldrich Vivian Lucifer? Very different from Vali...

"Ah...greetings to you, Eldrich Vivi-"

"Please, my name is mouthful. Do call me Eldrich or Vivian..." Eldrich-san said. Ooh! Such modesty! Buchou blinked, then did a small smile and said "I'll call you Eldrich then..."

"Wonderful! I always hated formality. This here is my group!" Eldrich-san said as he spread his arms as several people came into view. He then pointed at the archmage guy and said "that over there is my first Bishop"

The bishop nodded and said "Dirgian Belphegor, nice to meet you..."

Belphegor huh? Isn't that one of the extra demons?

Eldrich-san pointed at a person leaning on the wall but held a smiling face...too weird in a sense. He looked at Asia-chan and Koneko-chan in a weird manner. He had a unique appearance, with straight brown hair, it was well kept in a proper manner and black eyes behind black framed glasses. He wore black vestment similar to a priest and had an 'inverse' cross necklace. He also wore black gloves, making him like a priest hitman of sorts.

"My second Bishop, Cezbaron Asmodeus"

?!

Asmodeus? Is he related to Asmodeus-sama or...no wait! That name!

"...if I may ask..." Buchou said but Eldrich-san smiled and said "yes, Rias. My Peerage has original Satan Bloodline..."

"It's not just that. Eldrich-sama saved us all..." Came in a feminine voice-

DOMP

Ooh?! A beautiful girl suddenly dropped in front of us all. She stood up and showed her face. She had black hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes with slightly pointed ears and beautiful pale skin. She wore a ninja garb, like a real ninja one. Starting with the mask covering her mouth and had a black ninja garb, to be specific, a Kunoichi look. With a black leotard, some shoulder pads, gloves and shoes and...she had the body too!

I can totally see the curves of her body from here! She must be around Xenovia as well!

The beautiful girl stood up as a Katana was seen on her back as she said "sorry for the rude entrance. My name is Rengoku Beelzebub, a descendant of the original Beelzebub and Eldrich-sama's only Knight"

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you too..." Buchou stuttered. It was no surprise, her sudden entrance shocked us all.

"Rengoku-chan, it would be a good reminder to not do that again okay?" Came in a male voice. There was a guy who came walking in next to us. He had black hair and violet eyes. He wore a long sleeved black top which had a collar and was neatly zipped up and wore a black hakama with red shoes, which had plated guards on them. On his hands, or primarily his finger tips, were black, scale-like claws, with crimson red at the tips of the claws.

He smiled and said "hello there, Sekiryuutei...and Rias..."

"Hm?"

"Ah...makes sense you don't know me. I was after all, presumed dead..." Said the man. He coughed and properly said "my name is Zekrom Bael, and I'm your older cousin"

...eh? Did I just hear that right? Older cousin? Does that mean he's-

"I...never knew of you..." Buchou admitted. Zekrom-san smiled and said "it's to be expected though...we were all presumed dead before you were even born..."

"But...how?"

Zekrom-san nodded and said "to put long story short, I'm Sairaorg's older brother, therefore, your older cousin"

Ah...that explains their resemblance...

Buchou nodded as Zekrom-san scratched his head and said "sorry we couldn't meet on better condition but us U.S.S members are not allowed to give info until now..."

Buchou nodded again and said "I-I'm...still shocked at this..."

"Well I DID met you since you were but a baby...am I right...Ria-tan?"

"Guh!" Buchou suddenly went stiff when Zekrom-san grinned. Eldrich-san nodded and said "now to introduce our final member..."

"I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself Eldrich..." Came in a cool voice. A beautiful Onee-san came out behind Eldrich-san. She had a fare skin and purple eyes with long brown hair which was tied rather loose. She wore a black dress mixed in with some armour, and instead of a dress skirt, it was more of a tasset which starts from her waists. She had black leggings and armoured greaves and heels.

She bowed and said "greetings, Rias Gremory and her Peerage. I am Katarina Leviathan, Eldrich's mutated Queen and his wife..."

...huh? A mutated Queen? Does she mean she's a mutation piece Queen?! And...did I hear the last part right?!

Eldrich-san put his arms around Katarina-san's waist and said "it's true..." And then released her. "Although that's not the case right now..."

"Hey!"

* * *

Buchou introduced us one by one, until it came into my turn. I stood up and bowed as I said "I-It's a pleasure to meet you all! My name is Hyoudou Issei, Buch- I mean, Rias Gremory's Pawn!"

"Raise your head, Hyoudou Issei..." I heard Eldrich-san's voice. "Y-Yes!" I replied and stood up to find him standing in front of me.

He did a small frown, then slowly bowed as he said "it is...actually my pleasure, Sekiryuutei...to be in the presence of one of the Heavenly Dragons...truely and honour..."

Ooh?! He's bowing to me! This is not what I expected!

"It's only natural, Issei..." Said Cezbaron-san said. "You are the Sekiryuutei, you bow to no one. It is mostly the other way round. Learn your place, young Sekiryuutei!"

"Y-Yes Sir!"

[ **I...sniff...can't actually believe there are still some people who thinks of me this way! Gggguuuuoooggghh!** ]

Huuuh?! Partner?!

Katarina-san giggled and said "I'm not surprised, Sekiryuutei-chan~"

I'm sorry if I did something wrong to you partner!

* * *

After our greetings, Katarina-san prepared us tea as Eldrich-san explained of our situation. He said "we have about three hours to get to know each other, since, after all, the Rating Game is to be prepared as long term one. Combined with the later time of exploring the field if the Games, it'll be a total of five hours so we pretty much have lots of time to know of each others powers and weakness"

Buchou nodded and said "is there a way to get to know each other more specific?"

"You're a sharp one Rias. Luckily, there is the 'Power Rating' device which tells us what's our 'Type' of fighting is like. Are you familiar with the concept of rpg Rias?"

"Role Playing Game? Well...I have not much knowledge of it but I do grasp the basics..."

"Something like that...but a more simpler terms I guess..." Eldrich-san said as he snapped his fingers. "It's better if I show you..."

A wall on the side opened where a large screen was seen and a small device which looked similar to the scanning device you see in a supermarket. Cezbaron-san pushed up his glasses and said "I'll get started" as he used a nearby monitor and typed somethings into it.

A Pentagon came into view with the words of-

'POWER'

'MAGIC'

'SUPPORT'

'SPEED'

'TECHNIQUE'

Huh...as he stated, like an rpg...

Cezbaron-san said "I'll show you your Peerage's power rating as an example" as he looked at Buchou and typed some thing's into the monitor. First one to came up was Akeno-san. There was an area shaded deep on the 'MAGIC' part and 'SUPPORT' and a medium on everything else except 'POWER'

Huh...as expected, Akeno-san was geared more as a mage type character...

"Something like this is shown..." Cezbaron-san said. "We'll know off the others soon so we'll figure out our strength and weakness"

* * *

One by one, from Buchou all the way to Gasper, our power rating were shown. Among the Peerage, I was on the highest on 'POWER' while Kiba was highest on 'SPEED' and 'TECHNIQUE'.

Cezbaron-san nodded and said "very nice if I say so myself..."

Bucbou nodded and said "thank you. What about you guys?"

Eldrich-san nodded and said "now before we show you, know that just because of our power difference doesn't mean anything okay?"

Buchou nodded as Cezbaron-san typed some things and opened up his stats and-

It was expected of a high leveled player in an rpg. His highest stat was on 'MAGIC', 'TECHNIQUE' AND 'SUPPORT' while being medium on the rest. None of them was below medium. How nice!

Cezbaron-san typed somethings and showed Dirgian-san's one. He was extremely high in 'SUPPORT' as it maxed out on that part, and high on 'MAGIC' while medium on everything but low on 'POWER'. Huh...I guess not everyone is perfect.

Next was the data of Rengoku-san. She was maxed out on 'SPEED' as it went through the pentagon itself and maxed in 'TECHNIQUE' but not going through the pentagon. She was mid-high in 'POWER' and medium in 'MAGIC' but low on 'SUPPORT'. Ah...so she's an assassin lone job of sorts?

Then came in Zekrom-san's one. I blinked as-

"...wow..." Kiba went. I slightly jawdrop on his one. He was maxed out in 'POWER' and 'MAGIC' as both went through the charts, then he was high in 'SPEED' and 'TECHNIQUE' and medium in 'SUPPORT'

A-As expected of a Bael! But...if Dirgian-san and Cezbaron-san were Bishops...and Rengoku-san was the only Knight and Katarina-san was a Queen...does that mean he's a-

"Ah...I forgot..." Eldrich-san said. "Zekrom is my only Pawn, a stunning eight piece Pawn with six mutation piece"

Ooh?! He is beyond my level!

"Don't be surprised Issei..." Zekrom-san said. "I can sense potential, with determination and hard work, you'll reach my level in no time!"

I nodded. H-He's right! I shouldn't let this drag me down!

And then came in Katarina-san's one. I blinked once more. S-She's a monster! She was maxed out in 'MAGIC', 'SUPPORT' and 'TECHNIQUE' with three of them being off the charts, especially the 'MAGIC' as it really went further up. She is high on 'SPEED' and 'POWER'. A-As expected of a Queen! She is really strong!

And finally...the most anticipated one...Eldrich-san. As the data came up, everyone gasped. He was maxed on 'POWER', 'SPEED', 'MAGIC' and 'TECHNIQUE' with the four being off the charts and medium-low on 'SUPPORT'.

Actually, what made us shocked was the 'POWER' and 'MAGIC' meter. It was going off screen.

Cezbaron-san smirked and said "want to know a fact? His 'POWER' meter takes at least two screens to fill up while the 'MAGIC' takes a half more than the 'POWER' one.. As expected of the strongest King..."

W-Wow! I never knew the Special Squad was on THIS level! I'm seriously impressed! No! Amazed! Wait no! I don't even have a word!

Eldrich-san smiled as he approached Buchou and said "and Rias...I have on more thing to say..."

"Y-Yes?"

"I want you to lead the battle and control our actions"

* * *

...

Hmmm?

Did I hear that right? Did Eldrich-san just said for Buchou to take lead of the Rating Game?

Buchou blinked, then widens her eyes as she said "I-I'm flattered but you can't be serious!"

"I am" Eldrich-san said. "I am ready to take your orders. So is my...no...our Peerage. You are the 'King' therefore, you lead..."

"B-But you have more experience than me!"

Eldrich-san frowned and said "call it an intuition but...I have a feeling that you will lead us to victory instead of I...plus...it IS your first official Rating Game right?"

"T-That's true but..."

"Rias...I believe in you so lead us to glory!"

Buchou bit her lip but Katarina-san smiled softly and gently placed a hand on Buchou's shoulder. She said "it's no use Rias. Once Eldrich is like this, there's nothing that can change his mind so just go along with it..."

"B-But...'

"Rias...us U.S.S members were trained to do Suicidal Jobs. We are but criminals in eyes of masses so think of us as an expandable servants..."

"I-I can't do that!"

"I know how gentle you are to your servants but...there are moments when you need to make a few sacrifices you know?"

"...I-I...understand..."

"I know it's hard on you Rias but..."

Buchou nodded slowly and said "I understand. I have my duties..."

Cezbaron-san nodded and said "good. With permission from Eiri herself, I'll show you Eiri's Peerage info"

* * *

And so, after an hour, Cezbaron-san showed us Eiri-senpai's info. I do admit that they may not be as 'high' as Eldrich-san's Peerage but I still fear them nevertheless. Primarily, Misaki-san, Jibril and Heart-under-blade.

Firstly, Misaki-san was actually maxed out on EVERYTHING, especially his strength which seems to be as high as Eldrich-san's one. Jibril was maxed on 'POWER' and 'MAGIC' with her 'MAGIC' going as high as Eldrich-san's one.

Now for Heart-under-blade, she was like Misaki-san, maxed on everything but all of her charts were beyond the chart itself. It was scary! Could we even beat a person like her?

Seeing my face of worry, Eldrich-san placed a hand on my shoulder and said "Issei...the charts doesn't mean anything. There could be a chance when even ASIA could beat down Heart-under-blade. We just need some faith is all..."

"Y-You're right Eldrich-san...stats isn't everything. It's how you use that strength that matters..."

"Right on Issei. Rias! You've got a great Pawn here!"

"T-Thank you Eldrich..."

* * *

Eventually, Eldrich-san brought us onto a different room, it was all white. Like an empty room painted all white, although it was very big and had a large see through window. Eldrich-san spread his arms and said "welcome to the 'Simulator Room'. It's kinda like...well...as stated by the name, a Simulator Room. The Soldiers of the Underworld and us U.S.S members use it to test our battle power, some exercise or just to go bet one against another. Don't ask about the last part..."

I sweat drop at the statement as Buchou said "I-I see...are we here to test the powers?"

"Yes to be exact. It's more of a demonstration of our and your powers so we'll get into a more detail regarding our strength, weakness and possible future strategies..." Cezbaron-san explained. Buchou nodded and said "we'll go first so you will have a preemptive knowledge of us" making Eldrich-san nod.

Akeno-san was first. Cezbaron-san made us go into the room with the see through window as a monitor and a computer keyboard was seen. He typed somethings into the keyboard and said said "okay Akeno-san. We'll just be doing some target practice..." As the Simulator Room made a dummy figure appear in front of Akeno-san.

"That dummy right there is super strong, so I want you to use every bit of attack you know, followed by your strongest attack. Go it?"

"Understood"

When Akeno-san started, I overheard Buchou and Eldrich-san having a conversation regarding the training.

"And is there a goal for this?"

"We'll probably be doing what we call the simple 'Three Step' thing around here. A target practice, then some reflex and endurance test and finally the real life combat session"

"Hmm...do you think we can do this?"

"We've got several hours more Rias. Of course we could..."

DDOOGGGAAAAN!

Huh? My train of thought was interrupted when an explosion was heard. I looked back at Akeno-san and saw scorch marks around the area. Cezbaron-san nodded and said "good Akeno-san. Is that all?"

"Yes...I think so..."

Cezbaron-san frowned in disappointment and said "I wont force you but I suggest you make use of that Holy Power within you. A moment of hesitation will bring you down in an instant..."

"!"

"But that's up to you. Would you want to continue onto the next session?"

Ooh! Such a serious person! As expected of a person experienced in the field of combat! But he's pretty nice to let Akeno-san pick...I wonder if she's going to be okay...

Akeno-san looked stiff but said "I...would like to go onto the next session please..."

"Tch...very well..." Cezbaron-san made a visible disappointed tone and expression but continued on nevertheless. "This is the second session. It's the endurance and reflex test. There will be a blast ranging from level one to eleven so tell me if you can't block, parry, deflect, dodge or defend against it okay?"

Akeno-san made a nod as Cezbaron-san said "going to level one..." As he pushed up a button making the number 'one' appear on a small monitor. "Here it comes!"

Akeno-san made a stance as a small block of magic was shot out from a random direction as she dodged it easily. Another button was pressed as level two shot out another block of magic, although slightly bigger.

After a moment or so, Akeno-san made it to level five with ease as Cezbaron-san said "good...now here comes the hard part..." As he made it to level six.

Two block of large magic was shot out as it homed towards Akeno-san. She dodged the first one but instantly shot out a thunder shock to block the second one. As level seven came, three blocks came, this time in the appearance of SIX heavy magic missiles.

Huh? What's with the change of attack?

Akeno-san dodged the first, destroyed the second but just as the third one was about to hit her head, it dispersed instantly. Akeno-san panted a bit and huffed as Akeno-san said "the missile would have blown your head off. It seems you're capacity as a 'multiple target' combatant is still lacking..."

* * *

One by one, we tried our hardest. Cezbaron-san stated only people who reached level eleven was allowed to do the final session.

Asia only made it level three. Poor her...

Koneko-chan was until level six.

Gasper didn't even go to level two because he kept on hiding in his box...

As I saw Kiba doing his session, I heard Eldrich-san said "impressive...to be going this far. Your Peerage is above average you know?"

"Is that so? Thank you Eldrich, we try our best..."

DING

"Kiba, you're going to the final session"

Huh?! Kiba made to the final session? I looked at his state, he just huffed a bit but no sign of being tired. As expected of that handsome bastard! Cezbaron-san pushed up his glasses and said "good job. Prepare yourself Kiba, we're going to the final session..." Making said Knight nod.

As Cezbaron-san typed something onto the keyboard, the simulator room shifted onto a vast field where a lone black figure stood. Kiba raised his eyebrow as Cezbaron-san said "okay...the final session lies in all of your recorded battle sequence just now...and pit it against you"

"?!" Kiba went as the black figure copied Kiba's stance as it shifted into a Kiba look a like. The only difference was the eyes was yellow. Cezbaron-san said "this is the final session. You fight yourself within here. We too have a 'Mode' to set you on you maximum state but I think it's too hard-"

"Do it Cezbaron-san..."

"..."

"I wish to fight myself in a maximum potential..." Kiba said with a small hint of amusement. "Because I believe the greatest opponent lies within yourself..."

"Nice choice of words. As you wish, you will fight yourself in your maximum potential. Note that any injuries sustained will be cured until the simulation ends but the injuries received, will feel real. If you should 'die' in this simulator, it will end as if it's a 'game over'"

"Understood"

* * *

Kiba took a deep breath as Cezbaron-san said "begin...now!"

DOOOSH!

Oh! The Kiba clone went blur and suddenly appeared in front of Kiba! Real Kiba widens his eyes and quickly raised his sword as the Kiba clone thrust his. As the sword clashed, real Kiba stepped back and sped away to gain some gain some distance.

The Kiba clone made two demonic swords and threw them in a similar manner to Yuuya-senpai! As the sword twirled, real Kiba frowned and used his sword to deflect it but as soon as the blades made contact, clone Kiba rushed in and thrust his swords.

Real Kiba clicked his tongue and summoned a wall of swords in front of him to block the blow and knowing it was futile, he made more under his feet and went airborne.

DOOGAAAN!

The Kiba clone easily destroyed the wall of swords but Kiba was midair and-

"Come to me, Balance Breaker!" Kiba shouted as he made a holy demonic sword and threw it forward. The Kiba clone easily deflected it but real Kiba landed on the ground and made another holy demonic sword and with all his might, thrust it forward and made many holy demonic blades shot out from the ground with him.

Kiba clone suddenly went blur and-

ZAAAAAAAANN!

Countered real Kiba with a simple parry and many waves of holy demonic sword shot out. Kiba widens his eyes and stepped back as he slashed wildly, trying to parry all the blades. Kiba clone went into a blur again and instantly appeared behind Kiba and thrust his sword forward, driving his blade on the back of the open, real Kiba.

"Gaaaagh!" Real Kiba screamed as the Kiba clone kicked him far away. Cezbaron-san said "Kiba, it's ov-"

"Not yet!" Kiba said as he spread out his left arm. "I can keep on going! To be defeated by one strike?! Not a chance!"

"That's the spirit..."

Buchou looked worried but Eldrich-san said "it's okay Rias. He's a tough guy..."

* * *

Real Kiba spat out blood as his clone prepared itself. Kiba made two more unholy demonic swords and rush in with great speed! One can tell he was serious. His clone mimicked his actions as-

KATCHIN!

Oh! They clashed swords! As the sounds of metal echoed, real Kiba was actually trying to keep up! At a swift moment, Kiba clone parried his real self and performed a strong kick and as real Kiba staggered, his clone self thrust his sword right through his abdomen.

"Kuh!" Real Kiba went as his clone self lifted his real self and threw him far away. The clone made two swords and threw it in a twirling manner again. Real Kiba, midair, frowned and painfully forced himself to spin his entire body as he made two swords and deflect the swords.

Real Kiba landed on the ground but his clone self went blur and instantly appeared near Kiba and used the pommel of his blade to smash Kiba away.

"Gah!" Kiba grunted as he smashed to a distance. Cezbaron-san frowned and said "Kiba..."

"Kiba, it's enough!" Buchou said with a worried tone. Kiba spun slowly and regained his stance as his clone remained on standby. Kiba spat out blood and slowly panted. He was in a real bad shape, as expected of a Knight, they can't take much powerful hits.

Kiba closed his eyes and remained still for a moment, before he said "I...can't do it..."

"Ah..." Cezbaron-san went as-

"Alone!"

"Hm?"

"I can't do this alone!" Kiba said with a shout. He spread his left arm and chanted-

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-Mother Mary. Please hear my voice!"

"That chant..." Eldrich said with a smirk as a dimensional hole appeared as Kiba pulled out a sword and-

"In the name of the Saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it, Durandal!"

DDDDUUUURRRR

A power surge was felt as Kiba pulled out the holy sword Durandal! So he can do what Xenovia do?! Xenovia herself looked amused as Kiba said "help me, Xenovia! And..." As he made an unholy demonic sword on his other hand. "My old comrades!"

The clone tilt it's head Kiba let loose a roar and rushed in. The clone did not do what Kiba did but he rushed in as well as-

"HaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!" Kiba roared as he let loose a powerful swing with his unholy demonic blade which made his clone raised it's blade and blocked it but-

"Hah!" Kiba with all his might pushed forward and sends his clone flying! As it was sent airborne, Kiba actually raised his blade making Xenovia raise his eyebrow as Kiba said "help me Xenovia! And...!" As a pillar of light appeared from the blade.

Huh?! He's using his magical energy and is gathering it at the blade of Durandal?! It looks like...

"Yuuya-senpai! Take this! DURAN!" Kiba shouted as he swung down the blade and unleashed a mix of holy and demonic blast together and-

"DAAAAAAAAAL!"

BWWWOOOOOOOSSSHHH!

The massive concentration of blast hits his clone self as a bright light enveloped the entire area. Kiba panted as his clone self dropped down onto the ground as he sighed in content and-

ZAN!

"Kuh!" Kiba went as he felt a powerful stab onto him. His eyes widen as his clone self stabbed him, and even then, his clone self only looked ragged.

PUNG!

Cezbaron-san pressed a button, ending the simulation.

* * *

As the simulation dispersed, Kiba's injuries were as well, although despite that he still fell onto his back and panted.

Cezbaron-san nodded and said "a very good work Kiba. For a starter, your scores are amazing so props to that. Do come back in..." Earning a thumb up from a tired Kiba.

He slowly stood up and walked back to the room and sat on a nearby couch and said "oh man...was THAT tiring. It felt so real but..."

"It's like that" Rengoku-san said. "It's more tiring after the simulation as fatigue hits you..."

"Note taken" Kiba said. Eldrich-san smiled and said "good work. There's a resting room with a special drink so you'll regain your energy for the fight. Issei! It's your turn!"

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Yuuya POV**

Leaving the bathroom, I stretched myself. It was a long preparation so they gave us time to wonder about, of course, save for me who is currently being watched at. Hel to be specific. She had a pissed off face as I said "I am seriously so sorry to make a fuss to you..."

"It's not you. It's the damn order to follow you around! I mean, they declared you're a free person but STILL treat you like shit? That pisses me off..."

I scratched my head and said "while I do want to explore, I'll just go back so you may return to whatever activities you were doing..."

"You really don't have to that-"

"Already halfway back to the hall!"

"Damn it!"

* * *

I arrived back at the hall and saw the Faction Leaders sitting about, having a small talk...save for one Faction. I scratched my head again and asked Azazel "If I may..."

"Hmm?"

"Where's the Angel Faction? I noticed the Maou, you and Odin but where are the Angels?"

"Michael had something to do in Heaven so he sent an exorcist to represent him. He'll be a bit late but he'll be here soon-"

"Excuse me but...is this the Conference?"

"Well speak of the devil..." Azazel said. He pointed behind me to a person as I turned around. The person was tall, I think he's around 6'1. He had a slightly messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black coat with pants and boots and gloves and a Cross necklace. A unique thing was that, he had a black katana with a chain at the bottom of the handle and was kept on his hip.

My eyes widen at his presence. He looked at me and smiled as he said "well I'll be damn...Yuuya! It's been a while!"

Azazel raised his eyebrow and said "you know him?"

The man grinned as he bowed and said "I am the representative for Michael-sama and the Exorcist he sent. My name is Adrian Stradda, grandson of Vasco Stradda"

* * *

Everyone went silent of those words. Azazel blinked, then laughed. "Ha!" He went. "Grandson of the famous Vasco Stradda? I knew he looked familiar..."

Rosswiesse leaned in closer and said "is he..."

"Yeah...Stradda Ji-san's grandson and an older brother figure to me..." I said with a smile. Adrian made his way to me and said "what's up Yuuya! It's been two years since I last saw you!"

"Yeah...sorry for not contacting you..." I said. He smiled and ruffled my hair and said "no problem! It was my fault as well for not making any contact as well..."

We both laughed until Adrian sets his eyes onto Rosswiesse. He smiled and said "oh! I didn't notice you there..." As he stood near her. "Adrian Stradda, I'm Yuuya's older brother!"

Rosswiesse made a small smile and said "hello there. I'm Rosswiesse" as she gave her hand. Adrian shook it and said "pleasure to make your acquittance Rosswiesse..."

Rosswiesse made a small giggle and...I can't help but pout at it. Adrian took notice of this and said "hmm? Something wrong Yuuya?"

"Nothing..."

Rosswiesse made a small giggle and gently placed both of her hands onto my shoulder and said "I never knew you were the easily jealous type of boyfriend~"

* * *

The room went silent.

Odin jaw dropped and Azazel coughed in shock. I blinked as well as Rosswiesse smiled at me and went "ehehee~"

Adrian blinked again, then laughed and said "interesting! Props to that Yuuya. I'm happy for ya!"

Rosswiesse giggled again and gave a peck to my cheeks and went back to Odin. He stared at Rosswiesse with a bewildered expression as she said "what? Couldn't think I can't get a boyfriend? Well tough luck old man, I'm no more the little girl you always see!"

Odin blinked again, then said "huh...honestly I'm surprised..."

"Hmmhmm~!" Rosswiesse went with a smug expression. Did...did she and Odin had a fight or something?

Odin scratched his head and said "well I'll give it to ya this time Rosswiesse...not bad...but...I guess it'll be a while till you reach final base..."

Rosswiesse tilt her head and said "final base?"

Adrian placed a hand on her shoulder and said "for your sake...don't bother asking..."

"Hmm?" Rosswiesse went, still curious. Damn it Odin! Don't ruin her!

* * *

 **Back with Issei...**

 **Issei POV**

Ha!

DON!

I destroyed the last orb and huffed a bit. Cezbaron-san said "huh...you finished the second session without going on Balance Break. Impressive Issei, although you still lack speed so you're thirty seconds slower than Kiba to finish this session..."

"Ah! I thought I could at least reach his time but it's fine!" I said. "I'm ready for the final session!"

As the simulation shifted into a vast field, Cezbaron-san said "you know who you're going up against so I'll start the simulation"

"Got it!"

There was more button pressing as I said "Partner, we're in for a rough ride!"

[ **That you are correct. But I'm intrigue to see what you are in your 'maximum potential'** ]

I hope it's not THAT scary though...

As I raised my hand, I started the countdown for my Balance Break! I saw my clone self appearing as it raised it's hand, instantly changing into the Scale Mail. Huh! As expected of the clone!

My clone self wasted not time and used the thrusters to rush in towards me but I began running. Gotta make time for the Balance Break! As he appeared behind me, I heard-

[Boost!]

DUURRR!

Whaa?! One Boost and a power surge already?! Scary!

[ **Keep your head in the game Partner!** ]

Y-You're right Partner! I huffed as my clone let loose a punch but I luckily ducked and zipped to the side as-

DOOOGGAAAAN!

What the hell?! The punch missed but it cause a shockwave! I lost my balance and fell as my clone rushed in!

[Boost!]

Shit!

I rolled to the side, dodging a punch as-

DDOOGAAN!

A crater was formed!

I frowned as a bright green glow appeared on my left arm.

[ **Partner!** ]

Yessss! Let's gooo!

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

"Guuuuuuuuoooooggghh!" I felt an incredible rush of power as I entered my Balance Break and a Scale Mail came upon me! I regained my stance and used a strong step to halt my self as I let loose punch with-

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

"OOORRYYAAAH! I let loose a shout and punched forward as my clone mimicked my movements and-

DOOOOOOON!

Our fists collided as the ground broke under the pressure! Shit! One normal punch from my clone equals to sever Boosted punch?!

I frowned and performed a roundhouse kick but my clone easily grabbed it and lifted me as he twirled me before throwing me midair!

I deployed my wings to regain my stance but-

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

My clone did a powerful step and let loose his fist as-

"MAX DRAGON SHOT!"

"SHIT!" I shouted as I merely flew to the side and he missed but-

DUUUUUUURRRRRR

Ugyah! The pressure of the blast near me cracked my mask! Damn that power! I huffed and rushed in from the opening and performed a powerful punch to my clone as he staggered but I pressed my assault! I performed a two punch combo on the chest followed by a head butt and finally hopped and used both of my legs to perform a powerful kick!

I continued as he staggered and deployed my thrusters to make distance between him as I-

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

"Max Dragon Shot!" I shouted and thrust my fist forward and shot out a large red beam towards my clone! The shot made me go further but my clone suddenly made another strong step and-

DOOOOGGAAAA!

HUH?! He thrust his fist forward and used his fingers in a jabbing motion to cleave my beam in half!

I frowned and rushed in from the side and let loose a kick but my clone dove out of the beam and dodged my attack! He rolled to the side and shot out forward and used his body as a battering ram!

"Kuh!" I went as I felt a truck crushing me from the front as I was blasted away! My clone pressed his assault and rushed in as he thrust his fist forward and shot out a Dragon Shot!

I twirled myself to the side to dodged but my clone suddenly appeared on my side and performed a powerful elbow blow to my side! I fell to the ground and gritted my teeth but he continued and did a powerful kick which made a crater and sends me flying!

Shit!

How powerful is he?!

My clone leaped towards me and grabbed me, intending to pildedrive my head but I wiggled and got my hands free as I punched my clone face! He didn't seem to stagger and frowned as I said "Dragon Shot!" As I blasted his face!

He staggered and slightly loosen his grip! Taking the chance, I twirled our position as I grabbed his face and point it downwards as-

DOOOOOOOORR!

I smashed his head directly into the ground as I made a crater and leaped myself to safety! My clone grunted and stood up, unfazed but had his mask cracked. I panted and said "Partner...how are we doing?"

[ **Two more Max Dragon Shots and that's it...** ]

I clicked my tongue. Think! What can I do in this position!

I huffed and said "I think...I need to get creative!" As I took a stance. I need to focus on my speciality! "Promote: Rook!" I said as I felt my arms getting a bit heavy but felt more power.

"I'll get creative like Yuuya-senpai!" I said as I ran towards my clone as he rushed in with great speed. He let loose fist but-

PAH!

I parried him and performed a powerful punch to his chest! He grunted at the force as I did a quick uppercut and kicked him at the knees!

He knelt down due to the stagger as I let loose another fist but he caught it and-

CRACK!

"!" I went as he performed a powerful jab onto my shoulder as I heard a crack! I grit my teeth as he used his other fist to punch me but I used my other hand to parry it and made Ascalon appear and ram it through his chest!

My clone gargled as I stepped back to a distance. I huffed as I felt my body heavy...

My clone stared at me as he spread his arms. Huh? What is he going to do-

"I, who am about to awaken..."

Huh?! Hey hey! That chant!

Cezbaron-san ended the simulation as fatigue hits me as my Balance Break dispersed. "Kuh!" I went as I fell to the ground. I heard clapping as Cezbaron-san said "huh...nice work Issei. I really got to stop it there..."

I merely raised a thumb.

* * *

After a short rest, I went back to Buchou and the rest as Rengoku-san threw me a bottle full of bright blue liquid. I would assume it was Phoenix Tears but...they were different in colour...

"It's a special drink used to heal everything in your body. It sounds more useful than the Phoenix Tears but drinking that more than twice in a day can lead to body poisoning!" Rengoku-san said.

Hey hey...don't give me poisonous energy drinks!

"But it's fine since it's your first bottle for the day"

I huffed but drank it anyway and as soon as the rather sweet liquid passed by my throat, I felt instantly refreshed! My fatigue dispersed and my energy was back again! Woah! I kept chugging on the drink before finishing and-

"Paaaaaah! Woah! That was great!"

"I know right? It's like I never entered the simulation at all..." Kiba said as I nodded. I looked at Rengoku-san and said "what's it made off?"

"Phoenix Tears...Hydra Poison, Gargoyle Body Fluid and an Imp's testicle..." Rengoku-san said with a smile.

I blinked.

Kiba blinked.

Huh? Poison? And...body fluid? And did I heard the last part right?!

* * *

Eventually, we had a short break as I looked at the clock. Hmm...we still had three hours left including the surveillance of the field...such a long time!

Eldrich-san stood up and said "okay then...while we won't do the simulation, we'll show you our powers, starting from Zekrom. The latter nodded and went into the simulation room.

As a training doll came up, I saw Zekrom-san making his index, middle, ring and pinky finger straight forward and tight them up together while the thumb was neatly within the palms. Huh...so he jabs rather than punch? That explains the claws-

BUING!

Huh? Very tiny black orbs gathered on the tips of the fingers as Katarina-san said " Zekrom is a fast and strong yet elegant fighter. Utilizing the Power of Destruction at his finger tips, each jab is like an explosive C4 directly blown at your body..."

What? Such power! I saw Zekrom rushed in at the training doll as he thrust his first forward and jabbed it directly at the training doll's neck as it exploded! As soon as he retracted his hand, he instantly made the orbs again!

Such skill with the Power of Destruction! Does that mean if Sairaorg-san has Power of Destruction, he'll be like Zekrom-san? I got shivers when just thinking of it...

Zekrom-san stepped but as his leg was ignited with Power of Destruction followed by him kicking it at the training do and caused another explosion! His kick made the Power of Destruction left a beautiful trail of red and black!

Zekrom-san continued jabbing the training doll in a rapid manner but I squinted my eyes a bit. Is he...targeting the-

"Good job Issei" Katarina-san said with a smile. "Yes, Zekrom focuses on hurting the opponents vital points. Combined with his accurate precision, speed and power, he is in fact the second strongest member on our Peerage..."

Hmm! Such strength! I want to be as strong as him one day!

"But...that's not all of his abilities..." Katarina-san said with a smirk. "While powerful...his greatest ability lies in his...creativity..."

Zekrom-san stepped back and swiped his hand as he sends a torrent of power of destruction followed by jabbing his hand into the ground and caused a burst into the ground, he leaped midair and swipe his hands as the orbs left his fingers and shot out as fast as a bullet and hits the ground as it exploded! He landed back on the ground, deployed another set of small orbs and rushed in as he ignited his left leg with another Power of Destruction and performed a powerful kick onto the training doll!

He then stepped back as Katarina-san said "and this...is one of his greatest ability..."

Zekrom-san than clasped his index and middle finger as he crossed them similar to an onmyouji and said "Area!" As a square in a three dimensional manner surrounded the training doll and-

"Of Destruction!" Zekrom-san said as he swiped his hand making the square glowed a bit and-

FOOP!

Huh? The area within the square literally disappeared! Buchou widens her eyes in shock as Zekrom-san grasp his hand and said "that's roughly off my abilities!"

(+++)

Zekrom-san came back standing next to us as Buchou said "how did...you manipulate the Power of Destruction like that?"

"Well...just some Imagination and a wee bit of control is all it takes. It's actually easier to practice it with someone of your talent Rias..." Zekrom-san said with a smile. Buchou smiled back and said "I'll try it out one if these days..."

Dirgian-san made his way into the simulation room as Cezbaron-san made several fireballs appear and Katarina-san started "Dirgian-san is our-"

BOSH!

The fireballs shot out as Dirgian-san simply swipe his hand and made a defensive magic crest as it absorbed the fireball.

"Defence Expert and Field Medic" Katarina-san finished. More fireballs were made as Dirgian-san moved through the area with ease while blocking. As all the fireballs were all absorbed, he snapped his fingers and made a large magic sphere behind him and shot out all the fireballs he absorbed with twice the impact.

"His Defensive Maneuver is simply put 'Tank' and 'Counter-Attack'. He has a stunning range of sixty meters to create a shield. In Rating Games, anyone that passes by the shield will be instantly scanned and made their position known. This is advantages when guarding the Base in the Rating Game"

Eldrich-san stepped up and said "but his greatest ability lies in his healing abilities. Asia!"

"Y-Yes Eldrich-san?"

"Got to Dirgian. He'll probably be partnered with you..."

"Y-Yes!" Asia said as she went in the room. Dirgian-san saw her and said "ah...good timing. I was about to call you here..."

"H-How can I help Dirgian-san?"

Dirgian-san slowly nod and said "this will hurt a bit..." As he grasp Asia's hand and used his hand to make a small cut. Asia wasn't really fazed but she tilts her head. "You see Asia..." Dirgian-san said as his green earing glowed.

"I'm your Senpai in your Sacred Gear..."

BING!

A green glow was seen as Asia's wounds healed. Buchou and Asia widens their eyes as I said "T-Twilight Healing?"

That's right" Katarina-san said. "Dirgian has the Twilight Healing with him..."

"D-Does that mean he's a half human?"

"No...all of us are Devils..." Katarina-san said in a sad tone. Huh? Did something happen in their past? Does this have anything to do with Eldrich-san saving them?

"But that's not the point..."

(+++)

After Dirgian-san, it was Cezbaron-san. He went into the simulation room with Dirgian-san replacing him in the monitor. Cezbaron began by moving around the speed and placed many magic crests around the area.

Katarina-san explained "Cezbaron is our Surveillance, Primal Strategist and Trap Master"

Hoo...such a complete team that Eldrich-san has! It's like they're a military group-

Oh wait...they are...

Anyway, Cezbaron-san than snapped his fingers and armed the traps as lots of complicated looking seals were seen. The magic seals then dispersed as I said "oh...so it's like an invisible trap?"

"Yep. Cezbaron specialized on traps" Katarina-san said as Cezbaron-san spread his arms and unleashed many magic spheres as it floated, before changing it's appearance to the surrounding, like a camouflage.

"And that is how we keep tabs on the. I suggest Gasper partners up with him..." Eldrich-san said earning a nod from Buchou.

After his short demonstration, Cezbaron-san left the simulation as Rengoku-san stepped in. The simulation started as it shifted into a forest-like area. Rengoku-san drew her katana. It was beautiful to be in fact, with a white grip and black lining, the blade itself was slightly curved and the guard was in an oval shape.

Rengoku-san rushed in and cut the trees around her with high precision and quickly sheathed her blade before leaping as her body went blur and disappeared. Katarina-san said "Rengoku specialize in Stealth like a Ninja, and Assassination, some minor ancient traps such as pit holes and if forced to go into direct contact, a Swordman who utilizes the 'Iado' style with her unique Demon Sword"

"Demon Sword?" Kiba said, interested. Katarina-san smiled and said "with her expert Iado style, Rengoku wields the Demonic Sword 'Yamato' and it's unique 'Dark Slayer' style"

"Huh...I've only heard it from a few people but never knew it was real..." Kiba said. Rengoku then hopped back as she appeared out of nowhere and-

"Judgement Cut"

SHIING!

Ooh?! Rengoku-san suddenly made blue linings across the area without taking of her sword!...or maybe I just didn't see it.

BOISH!

The area of the blue linings were cut off with power and precision as Rengoku-san leaped midair and swiped her arms, summoning ethereal like swords as it hits the ground. She landed and rushed in as she destroyed a large area with another slash!

She then went blur and disappeared once more before suddenly appearing behind a tree and unleashed a torrent of her summoned swords and destroyed another area.

"Truely befitting of an Assasin and a Knight..." Katarina-san said with a smile.

(+++)

After Rengoku-san went back in, Katarina-san stretched and walked in as Eldrich-san explained "now comes one of our winning factor for our battles..."

Katarina-san stepped in with Zekrom-san standing next to her. I raised an eyebrow as Eldrich-san grinned and said "heh...watch this..."

Firstly, Zekrom-san jabbed the dummy, which exploded on impact like before. I raised my eyebrow and tilt my head until Katarina-san swipe her arms as two magic crest were deployed before attaching itself to Zekrom-san's arms.

He then jabbed once more and-

DOOOOOGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAH!

Oooh?! It was a much more larger explosion! It's like a tank firing a shot at an explosive barrel!

"Katarina Leviathan. While mastering the arts of many magic, her strength lies in her magic enhancement. Her buffs are really...something. As our Queen, she serves as our main Battle Support. Combined with her vast knowledge of Magic, she can serve as a pure support, an offensive or defensive support or even a pure combatant" Eldrich-san said with a smile. "And also she's my woman..."

(+++)

Buchou sweat drop at the last part as Katarina-san came back out with Zekrom-san as she said "well...I won't show much of my magic now but we'll do it eventually during the Rating Game. Eldrich, you're up!"

Eldrich-san nodded and went in the simulation room as Katarina-san said "as a heads up, Eldrich...will probably show you a bit of his...problem..."

Hmm? Is it serious?

Eldrich-san stepped into the simulation room with a deep breath and said "I do hope that you're all not shocked at this but..." As he spread out his devil wings. Just like Vali, they were a total of eight. And then...black and white feathers came out.

Wait...what?

"...what?" Buchou went as Eldrich-san showed us a pair of Fallen Angel and Angel wings. Eldrich-san said "this is an important fact to you all. While I maybe the strongest, my weakness lies in my hesitation to use the powers left behind by that...person...and I ask you guys to not see me as a different person..."

Buchou went quiet, shocked of the events, then took a deep breath and said "I...actually learned from a person to not see other people's indifference. So...I will just do that, Eldrich..."

"Thank you Rias..." Eldrich-san said as he made his wings gone. "I'll just do a short demonstration of my powers to wrap it up..."

While questions still linger in my head, I decided to push it aside for now. Katarina-san stepped up and said "our King and my Husband. Eldrich serves as the most powerful in our group...although he hesitates to use those...things that were left to him. But pushing that aside, while great in strength, Eldrich lacks...stuff...suffice to say. He has vast knowledge of magic, like me, but he has no distinctive features of him. Like me with my enhancement, or Zekrom and his Power of Destruction. Simply put, he is but a pure warrior...although there is one thing he has which all of us don't..."

Eldrich-san huffed as he spread his arms as Katarina-san said "with the blood of Lucifer in his blood, he embraces one thing that no Lucifer has done, since the original Lucifer"

"What is it?"

"With being the former resident of Heaven, he embraces...his Holy Powers..."

BWUNG!

Eldrich-san made a light spear! How is that possible? Is it because of the Fallen Angel and Angel powers?

Suddenly, the light spear turned dark! It was now a fusion of black and yellow! Does this mean he's like Kiba?!

Eldrich-san threw the spear and-

DOOOGGGGGAAAAAN!

It caused a massive explosion! How strong is he actually? With the short introduction, Eldrich-san came back as I said "Eldrich-san! Was that a power of the Angel and Fallen Angel?"

"Well...truth to be told it was from my Lucifer blood..."

"Hmm...so much to learn!"

(+++)

After our full introduction, Katarina-san decided to discuss some tactics with Buchou as me and Eldrich-san sat outside for a breather. Eldrich-san smiled and said "you must be curious of my powers right?"

"Well...truth to be told, I am. But no pressure Eldrich-san, you don't have to tell if you don't want to..."

"I won't lie Issei. I never hide things...but of course because of my job I can't tell everything. I'll just give a small rundown on what happened..."

I sat more straight, eager to listen. Eldrich-san huffed and said "to simply put and to start it off...I'm like Kiba..."

"Huh?"

"I was...experimented on..."

"T-That's horrible!"

"We all are to be exact. My Peerage and I were victims under a project call 'Project Garden of Eden'. I can't remember who it was but the person was one of the former Lead in Grigori. He was a Human but held high ambitions...but he was ruthless. I don't know the details but he left Grigori and continued his brutal experiments. Kidnapping Children and experimenting on them. My Peerage and I are one of the many victims of him...but I managed to escape..."

"If I may ask...what did he do to you?"

"To me? He implanted the blood of other Demon Family within me, mixed in with an Angel and Fallen Angels blood. I would have died were it not for my will to see my Mother again and my Lucifer blood. After all, I was the direct descendant so my body adjust with the other blood..."

"Au...that's so sad..."

"Yeah...but I decided to move on from it, seven years later, here I am..."

This guy...he's gone through alot...

"But of course...I hesitate to use the 'powers' he 'left' me...that man...I'll never forget his cruel smile and the insanity in his eyes..."

I blinked a bit and tilt my head. I huffed a bit as I said "shouldn't you embrace it?"

"Hmm?"

I looked forward and said "I do admit it's hard but...I learned from another person that...to truely move on from your past...you must embrace it fully. Having fear and regrets will only make it worse..."

Eldrich-san blinked, before chuckling and said "you're a nice boy Issei. Come! We return to our group!"

"Y-Yes!"

(++()

 **No Reference used in this chapter.**

 **(+++)**

 **Review Replies!**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: yep yep! Eldrich is Vali's older brother! And the OC? Hmmhmm! This is but a Fraction of the OC's to come! It was a bit hard to make them all XD regarding Yuuya's death...well...I'll take the risk. Gonna make some drama and junk o.o and yeah, I'm not good at the romance thing, still testing waters XD**

 **To Fraxures: glad you liked the speech! I worked hard on it, it was a bit hard to pull it off :O**

 **To San: glad you liked it my friend, I worked hard on it ;) also, again, you're sharp! There will be a plot twist regarding Issei and Yuuya ;D especially HOW it happened! I better prepare for the pitchforks incoming :/**

 **To Abel: glad you liked it :D Falbi and Serafall is more friendlier than Ajuka and Sirzechs**

 **)++**

 **Harem List!**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel, Shinobu, Jibril, Chitoge, Saya/BGS**

 **(++()**

 **Holy hell this was a long ass chapter. Now I know there is loads of OC but guess what? This is but a FRACTION of the OC's to come XD**

 **Now, Eldrich and his Peerage will have an OC arc dedicated to them which is combined with BGS/Saya's one as they have the same history! Now the person who did this to them will be a super mega antagonistic role in this story which will last until the finale.**

 **Also, despite his random intro, Adrian has a super duper mega role in this story as well! Well that's it for this update folks! Sorry for the late update and I hope you keep on reading!**

 **As per finale, no spirits in this chapter.**

 **EDIT: Sorry for the weird lines! (+++) means Line Break because stupid fanfic Document Edit won't let me add more words! I guess 10k words is my max :/ god fucking damn it, it's weird now! Sorry for thos everyone!**


	30. Twin Rating Game! Part 2

**Hey guys! Been busy lately so sorry for the slow updates! I'll start now.**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Twin Rating Game! Part 2**

"Huh..." Issei mused as he stood atop his house's rooftop with Eldrich at his side. "I never knew the battlefield will be the entire town..."

"This is where you stay right? Kuoh Town...seems pretty nice..." Eldrich commented. The King huffed and said "Cezbaron. Breakdown please"

A static was heard on the earpiece of everyone as Cezbaron's voice came in. He said " **the battlefield is set on the Human World of 'Kuoh Town'. I don't need to explain as I'm sure Rias's Peerage knows the town like the back of their hand, especially you Sekiryuutei. Skipping the basics, to simply put, we are to expect 'urban' like war here. The Games has been set to certain rules as well. Like the normal Rating Game, whoever loses the King first will lose, this applies even if one King goes down when there is two so we have to be aware** "

"Hmm..." Eldrich went. "This will be a bit tricky..."

" **Both teams are subjected to have 'Bases' and as the name applies, it's our stronghold. Within sixty meters of our Base, we will have a power 'boost' and some enhancement. This applies to both of the teams as well. There will be but two ways to win this Game. One, take down one of the King, or two, destroy the enemies base. It's tricky as our base is the Sekiryuutei's household AND it's big** "

"But luckily, it's much more durable than it's usual self. I can tell through it's density of magic aura. We can expect that it can take some hits..."

Issei huffed and said "still...such a big battlefield. I think I have to keep my eyes open constantly!"

And then...it snowed.

"Huh?"

" **Ah yeah...I forgot to tell you. The Games will also have extreme weather condition like drought, which could cause some footing and area to crack down, snowing for extreme bifrost and slippery terrain, extreme 'special' rain, which will cause the terrain to be a bit slippery and anything the rain touches, including barriers, shield, human or whatever, will be severely weaken so we'll avoid this one. These weather will be enhanced and it will be a thousand times worse than it's normal self so be careful on the snowing and draught as it may cause death. It is noted that the rain and snow may cause some visual disturbance so I suggest we don't send Gasper out at those weather** "

Issei gulped and said "brr...I can feel the cold effects already..."

"We should get inside..."

* * *

Issei and Eldrich entered the house and saw Rias and the others sitting about...with a fireplace.

" **What's with the christmas-like atmosphere?** " Issei thought with a sweat drop. The two sat down as Rias said "we can expect some form of resistance for the games as Sona and I know these lands very well. I suggest we should find her Base as fast as we can and then plan things out..."

"True...but won't it be signified by the Flag?"

"It's snowing and I can't see things after thirty meters so it's pretty thick and I can tell it's made out of magic hence our enhanced senses are not working..." Rias said.

Cezbaron suddenly came in the house through the front door as snow covered him as he said "I've laid our the traps for preparation. Dirgian is about to set the shield around the base in a radius of sixty meters. Each trap comes with a loud explosion and bright colour so we'll know when someone triggers it. The barrier also comes with a sensor so Dirgian will inform us of things"

Rias nodded and said "thank you..." As she looked at a large map of Kuoh with many miniature figures of her Peerage and Eldrich, with Sona's and Eiri's one. Rias sighed and said "what do you think of her base?"

Eldrich made a thinking face and said "hmm...knowing Sona, she might be on the school...but if it makes her there...she will know where we are..."

"How so?"

"One, it's either it's obvious or two, Eiri's Longinus. She can see everything on the battlefield and knows everything that is to come...but there is a fluke in her powers..."

"Fluke?"

"Eiri utilize her Longinus in her eyesight and brain and a small plant which either follows her around or is always around her. She limits herself to a maximum use of an hour, any longer may cause her brain damage and blindness. Kinda like double edge sword..."

"Hmm..." Rias went, making a thinking face. Eldrich huffed and said "of course, this is not the only way she can utilize it. Even I do not know her maximum potential as Eiri doesn't use her Longinus much in front of us...but her combat power is not to be underestimated as well. After all...she is the Niece of the Emperor of Rating Game, and her 'Worthless' ability is not to be tempered as well..."

Rias made a small huff until a screen appeared in front of her. It was Grayfia. She said " **Rias-sama. The Rating Game is to be started soon. Please prepare** " earning a nod from said girl. Rias stood up and said "alright guys..."

Eldrich smiled and said "what's our course of action?"

"We'll try to pressure the members of Eiri's Peerage with Eldrich except for Katarina who will be staying with us. Each of my Peerage is to be paired up. Issei, you'll be with Zekrom"

"Y-Yes Buchou!"

"I look forward to battle alongside you in the battlefield, Sekiryuutei"

"Y-Yes! I'll try my best!"

"Good. Gasper is to be with Cezbaron at all times. Xenovia pairs with Kiba, but has Rengoku behind them at all times. Koneko-"

"I'll go with her" Eldrich stepped up. Rias raised her eyebrow and looked around. She tilt her head and said "are we...missing someone?"

Eldrich made an embarrassed face and said "like Eiri...I do not have a complete Peerage..."

"Huh...I knew something was missing..." Issei said. Rias made a small frown, but said "it's alright...but I don't want to risk you going out. I can tell the biggest threat are Heart-under-blade and Misaki-san. I'm wary of Jibril as well..."

Eldrich smiled and said "not to worry Rias, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, plus, most likely Misaki is to engage me instantly..."

Rias made a thinking face, but then nodded and said "very well then. I'll go with that. Asia, you're with Dirgian"

"Y-Yes!"

"Now the most important thing is to take this battle slowly, if possible, stay within the sixty meter range of our power boost and Dirgian's shield until they made the first move"

Eldrich nodded and said "slowly but sure, yet an overwhelming force, I like it..."

"Akeno, I want you to stay with Katarina until I give the orders for both of you to go out"

"Understood Buchou"

Rias made a small huff and said "I'll try to progress slowly and change our tactics in a dynamic form so be prepared"

"""" Yes!"""" Everyone said. Rias looked at the screen and said "Grayfia...we're ready..."

"Yes Rias-sama. I'll inform the others. With this, I declare the start of the Rating Game!"

* * *

With the announcement set, the Games has finally started. There was some screens showing many people watching as Issei took a deep breath. He looked up and snow still coming down and made a frown.

"Zekrom-san?"

"Yes Issei?"

"How come we, the Pawns, are standing out here in this snow while the others have Christmas in there?"

"Issei, we're just by the door step, and two, we're only here to see things. We'll be moving out with Kiba's Group soon"

"O-Okay...brrr...so cold..."

The two sat around for a while until-

" **Kiba here. We're ready to move. Buchou instructed for you guys to go to the nearest sewage drain and use it's tunnel to go through the snow safely** "

"Roger" Zekrom said. "Issei we're moving out!"

"Y-Yes!" Issei said and with that, they left the house's vicinity. Issei and Zekrom walked for a bit before finding the sewage drain. Zekrom easily picked the cover up and said "hop in Issei" making the boy jump in. Zekrom went in slowly and closed the lid as warmth hit them.

"Ooh thank the Maou's..." Issei said. Zekrom chuckled but said "this is Zekrom. We're in the sewage drain system, where do we go now?"

" **Cezbaron here. At your location, please walk about thirty meters straight and go left followed by another instant left. From there, you will go straight until you won't feel the power boost which means you're no longer at the power boost vicinity. We'll give further instruction later on** "

Zekrom nodded and went with Issei as they walked in a steady pace. After a while, they heard " **Kiba here. I'm at the Phone Tower with Xenovia. Rengoku-san is nearby at a tree below us and hidden from sight. Shall I deploy the magic sphere now?** "

* * *

 **With Kiba**

Kiba heard " **yes. After that, go to the nearest phone tower and do the same** " from Rias. Kiba took off one of the six bracelets in his hand given by Cezbaron as he 'tore' it apart. The broken bracelet made a small glow before it turned into a small orb which instantly went camouflage and flew up nearby.

" **Magical Orb visual deployment confirmed. Good work Kiba, now proceed to the next tower** "

Kiba nodded and hopped down with Xenovia and sped forward. They didn't use flight as it could gain the attention. They arrived at the second phone tower and deployed the second one. At the third one, as he finished deploying the third orb, Kiba noticed the school in a distant.

"Buchou, I've confirmed visual on the School. What should we do? Carry on the deployment or investigate?"

Instead of a reply, they got a fat bat appearing near them. Rengoku went hostile but Kiba said "it's Buchou's familiar. What's it doing here?" As he noticed a note attached to it. It read " **communication broke down. Proceed to the school and investigate this** "

Kiba made a frown but hopped down as he gave the letter to Rengoku. She too made a frown but said "we go in slowly. This smells like a trap..."

Kiba and Xenovia slowly walked towards the school while hiding from it's field of vision. Just aa they were about to enter the sixty meter range of the school, they heard-

" **Kiba!** "

"?"

" **That's not my familiar!** "

"!" Kiba went and turned to the bat but saw it glowing and-

"Boo"

"Everybody down!" Kiba shouted as he grabbed Xenovia and hit the floor with her as Rengoku did the same and in the blink of an eye, the building around them was instantly cut off with ease.

The glowing bat finally stopped glowing as it made a huff and muttered "there goes the stupid wind trap and signal..." As it was about to fly off when-

"Not so fast!" Rengoku said as she shot out a summoned sword but the bat easily dodged it as it gave Rengoku a raspberry and flew off in high speed. Rengoku frowned and said "that was Eiri's familiar. Next time, we do not make physical contact to anyone, we need to hurry off and-" but stopped halfway as she saw Fii landing on someone's arm.

It was Chitoge.

She was standing atop a phone tower as she smiled and looked at Fii, said something before sending her off again. Chitoge leaped off as-

ZAN!

The phone tower broke down along with the magical orb in the vicinity. Rengoku clicked her tongue as Chitoge smirked and spread her left arm as a golden dagger with a purple gem was seen. Kiba widens his eyes and said "that dagger...Sensei's-"

"The Down Fall Dragon Spear" Chitoge said with a smile. She actually 'stretched' it as it turned to a simple spear as she said "let's go Fafnir. Azazel left you in my care"

[ **Better than being unused at all** ]

Chitoge took a stance as she said "Tsubaki, are you prepared?"

A figure appeared behind Kiba and the other as Tsubaki Shinra appeared with a Naginata in hand. She made a serious face and said "Kaichou was right..."

Rengoku drew her katana but Chitoge already rushed in prompting Kiba to frown and made a sword as Chitoge thrust her spear forward. Kiba tried to block it but as soon as the spear connected, it-

CRASH!

Broke the sword easily. Kiba frowned but Rengoku thrust her katana out as Chitoge side step to dodge but Rengoku rushed in and locked her weapon with Chitoge and used her strength to push her away as she said "I'll handle her! Go handle the other girl!"

Kiba nodded and turned to Tsubaki who prepared herself. Xenovia huffed and-

"Hah!" As she took out Ascalon given by Issei for the match. Tsubaki remained calm as Kiba and Xenovia engaged her.

* * *

"Hmm..." Cezbaron went. He made a small frown and continued "Kiba and Xenovia is engaging Tsubaki Shinra, Queen, of the opposing team while Rengoku is taking on Chitoge. Issei and Zekrom is still on the move. Any orders Rias?"

"Well-" Rias started when she was cut off by-

BOOM!

One of the traps exploded! Dirgian said " **enemy founded. Scanning...Misaki Sairenji!** "

"Eldrich!" Rias said making the other King nod as he said "Katarina, prepare yourself at the roof!"

" **Roger!** "

Eldrich ran out and saw trails of the traps exploding. It was weird as despite being found out, he kept on triggering the traps. Dirgian frowned and said "Eldrich, he's trying to diffuse the tra-"

But it was too late as the final tral erupted as Misaki shot out from a direction unscathed. Eldrich frowned and said "Misaki!"

"Hello again Eldrich!" Misaki said as he let loose fist but-

DOGAH!

Eldrich parried the blow easily but the ground crack from the blow. Akeno saw this from above but Rias said to hold back. Eldrich let loose a fist and-

DOGGYAH!

DDRRRR!

Misaki's upper torso left his body. Akeno widens her eyes as the top body of Misaki was blasted away. She looked shocked but-

"There's...no announcement..." Akeno said with shock. The lower half of Misaki's body dispersed as bones came out from Misaki's upper torso, followed by meat, veins then cloth. Misaki made a grunt as he slowly stood up and said "I must say I didn't see that coming. Didn't prepare myself..."

Akeno looked bewildered but Katarina placed a hand on her shoulder and said "there's a reason why he's one of the top fighters in the entire U.S.S, he had a nicknamed called 'The Immortal King' as he hasn't been retired much in his records..."

Akeno made a frown but Eldrich cracked his knuckles and said "huh...I expected Eiri would have sent you in.."

"Me too..."

"?"

"It was the Sitri Girl who ordered me...but I won't do the cliche so I'm not telling you anything..." Misaki said as he prepared his fist. Eldrich smirked and said "always the eager one..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Issei and Zekrom...**

The two Pawns arrived at their destination and huffed a bit. The snowing didn't really drop down and there was news of fighting. Misaki was engaging Eldrich, Kiba and Xenovia against Tsubaki, Rengoku against Chitoge and the others were doing their jobs.

Issei made a frown and said "there's some serious fighting already! I wonder if I can keep up..."

"No worries Issei, just believe in yourself"

"Yes Sir!"

"Hmmhmm...you should listen to his words Issei...he's an experienced fighter after all..

"?!" Issei and Zekrom went as a feminine voice was heard. Zekrom frowned and whispered "Issei, go run back-"

"Running won't do you no good Sekiryuutei-chan~" said another feminine voice. There was the sound of steps followed by a figure appearing.

It was Hanekawa. Another footstep, no, several footstep was heard. Zekrom looked behind and saw-

"Eiri..." Zekrom said as he widens his eyes as Eiri came into view. The Belial smiled and said "hello Zekrom. Nice to see you..." As some of Sona's peerage came into view. There was two of them, it was Tsubasa Yura and Tomoe Meguri.

Zekrom made his fingers tight as he said "Issei, activate your Balance Break now-"

"That won't do you need good" Eiri said with a smile as her hands glowed. Clicking his tongue, Zekrom said "Issei...hold me..."

"Huh?!'

"Just do it!"

Despite hesitating, Issei held Zekrom nevertheless, tightly at that. Zekrom nodded and deployed his small Power of Destruction orbs at his finger tips as he said "prepare yourself!"

Hanekawa calmly licked the back of her palm like a cat and said "and what can you do?"

"This!" Zekrom said as he hopped a bit and instantly jabbed the ceiling of the sewer as-

BOOM!

It collapsed making Zekrom leap up with strength and leaped off the sewer and into the streets as-

"Hmmhmm...Ei-chan was right! That was the only course of movement you can do!" Hanekawa said as she shot out from the collapsed tunnel and let loose a kick prompting Zekrom to spin himself, dodging the kick.

It was proven to be a mistake as Hanekawa missed but grabbed Issei as-

"GAAAAAH?!" Issei screamed. As Hanekawa snatched him away from Zekrom, Issei felt lots of shock in his body. Zekrom clicked his tongue as Hanekawa landed on a roof but tossed Issei at the side.

Zekrom made a huff and said "that life absorption skill of yours..."

"Don't blame me nya~" Hanekawa said as she held Issei again, shocking him once more. Zekrom frowned but rushed in as Hanekawa began to carry Issei and ran away. Hanekawa leaped from roof to roof as Zekrom chased after her. He visibly saw Issei getting tired and if the life drain continues, it can cause his retirement.

Zekrom swiped his hand and shot out a volley of Power of Destruction orbs but Hanekawa easily dodged it. Frowning, Zekrom picked up his pace and just as he passed an alley way, Hanekawa said "Saya!"

"?!' Zekrom went as below was Black Gold Saw, or Saya to closed ones, standing by. With her sword, the King Saw, she let loose a mighty slash as the area above Zekrom literally ripped apart and opened a dimensional hole, sucking things in like a black hole.

Black Gold Saw nodded before dispersing into the shadows. Zekrom frowned and lost balance as he was sucked in. Hanekawa managed to turn around and shot out a compressed Magic Orb enhanced with Senjutsu.

Zekrom clicked his tongue and shot out his orbs, clashing with Hanekawa's attack but as the attack cleared off, Hanekawa was gone. Zekrom frowned as he was sucked in the dimensional hole.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Kiba frowned as he stepped back and dodged a slash from Tsubaki. He huffed and said " d-did anybody see Zekrom-san getting sucked in by a black hole?"

Xenovia nodded and said "and I can confirm that Issei has been taken away"

" **Gasper! Go find Issei with Cezbaron, he's one of out winning factors!** " Rias commanded, There was a shuffle followed by-

" **Roger** " from Cezbaron. Kiba frowned and focused back on Tsubaki. She never really made any offensive attack so far, only choosing to defend and counter attack despite the numerous opening she had.

Kiba knew if she played offensive, she may be open to Xenovia's rush in attack yet...it feels odd. Like something was out of place. Kiba huffed as he rushed in and swung his sword prompting Tsubaki to raise her weapon in an attempt to block and as soon as she did that, Kiba made another demonic sword abd slashed from her open side but Tsubaki decided to thrust her entire weapon, parrying Kiba with the long weapon.

With the small opening, Xenovia rushed in and swung Ascalon but Tsubaki gracefully spun to the side and kicked Xenovia away, then stepped back to gain distance. Kiba huffed again as Xenovia frowned in frustration.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Issei...**

He grunted as he was placed on a hard floor. He couldn't see which means he was blinded with something. He heard some voices saying "so...what should we do next nya?~"

"Zekrom is on the other side of town. With the speed he has, we have but a small opening. Sona was smart enough to move out from the Base-"

"Yeah yeah...but we shouldn't be talking too much. Sekiryuutei-chan is awake nya~"

Issei gulped a bit.

He felt his body being carried and said "I'll take him to the scheduled area. Hanekawa-san, go help Chitoge-san against Rengoku. The rest, move out!"

Issei felt shuffling before he felt moving again. After a while, Issei was placed on the ground again as his blindfold was removed. The first person he saw was-

"Saji..."

"Hey Issei! Surprised? As expected of Kaichou's plan! She surpasses your Master in terms of tactics of war!"

Issei made a small frown as he looked around. There was about five people including Issei and Saji. The rest was Sona's Peerage Member's. Momo Hanakai, Sona's Bishop, looked at Saji and said "Gen-chan, should we carry out the next plan?"

"Yeah...but I'm not really into it...Fii-san!" Saji said as a fat bat appeared. The bat made a growl and said "what?"

"We're ready!"

Fii made a small frown but said "you guys work fast...but nevermind that..." As she glowed a bit. As she chanted some words, she glowed even more fierce until the face of every single person was shown in the battlefield except Sona.

Saji made a smirk and said "hey hey! Anyone seeing this?"

The people, to be specific Rias's side, blinked in shock as Saji grinned and said "can you hear me? Good! So like, I got your friend here!" As he jabbed his fingers onto Issei. Rias's face visibly went to a shocked one as Saji walked towards him and-

BIFF!

He punched Issei making Rias gasp. Saji made a frown but said "so like, I'll keep doing that until one of you guys get here and get him back!"

* * *

 **With Rias...**

Rias blinked. She made a furious face and said "everybody get there!"

" **I would normally object but...you do realize this is an obvious trap right? Why don't we go to Plan B and let Issei-** " Cezbaron said but Rias interjected-

"No! I will not let him go again! Everybody move out!" Rias fumed, blinded by rage as she left the house. Seeing this, Eldrich clicked his tongue but Misaki smiled and halted his attack and saw the flying Rias.

He nodded and said "right...so my Job here is done. Chitoge, regroup at Zone 'M'" as he dispersed into his shadow. Eldrich made a frown but said "we follow Rias. Katarina and Dirgian, stay at the house and guard it!"

"Roger!"

* * *

 **With Saji...**

Saji was sweating bullets. He just invoked the anger of the side with the stronger fighters. He took a deep breath and said "erm...will this really work?"

"Of course Gen-chan..." Momo said in a reassuring tone. "We trust in Kaichou right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Oi...you bastard...Buchou and Eldrich-san is gonna kick your ass..." Issei smirked. He was fine actually. Asides the one punch from Saji, he didn't really get hit. Saji took a deep breath again and said "okay...I think we-"

"Look out!"

"Ooh?!" Saji went as he dived out of the area as a holy attribute lightning bolt shot out from the sky. It luckily hit the area in front of Issei, missing him. Saji took a deep breath and huffed as he saw-

"So you're the one trying to hurt my Issei..."

"R-Rias-senpai?!"

KIIING!

"Ooh?!" Sanji panicked as he felt the glares of everyone. Literally everyone in Rias's Peerage was glaring at Saji although Eldrich's Peerage was staring at him in a menacing way. Issei smirked as he said "told ya Saji..."

"Asia, go heal up Issei!" Ordered Rias making said Nun nod and rushed to Issei. Cezbaron focused on Momo who looked fairly calm until Asia activated her Twilight Healing and made it surround her and Issei as-

"Momo now!" Saji commanded as the Bishop nodded and-

"Reverse!' Momo said as Asia's Twilight Healing aura turned red and-

DOOON!

" Kya?!"

"Guh!"

Issei and Asia grunted in pain as the effect of Twilight Healing was reversed. Rias was about to react when-

"Let's goo!" Saji shouted as a figure shot out from his shadow and leaped towards Asia as-

BIFF!

Asia's head was blasted off her body.

[Asia Argento, Rias Gremory's Bishop has been retired]

* * *

Everyone blinked in shock but wasting no time, Saji took the moment of their distraction and-

"Go spread you lines! Absorption Line!" Saji said as his Sacred Gear was activated and shot out many lines connecting to all of Eldrich's and Rias's Peerage. "Once more!" Saji said as a line shot out to the person who attacked Asia.

It was Shinobu.

"And Transfer!" Saji said as he absorbed the powers slowly and transferred it to Shinobu. She made a slow nod and said "proceed to the next plan, I can handle this" making Saji nod as he leaped into Shinobu's shadow and dispersed only to be replaced by-

"Are you prepared Saya?"

"Targets confirmed. Process of elimination starting. Targeting most prioritized target..." Saya said as she looked at Issei. "Initiating combat mode"

"Eeeeeh?!" Issei panicked as he tried to stand up and ran away. Saya drew a sword but quickly stepped back as a wall of swords erupted from the ground. Kiba sped up to Issei and cut him off his bonds as Issei huffed in relief.

Kiba and Xenovia stood in front of Issei as-

"Shinobu"

"Affirmative" Saya said as she prepared her sword but Cezbaron said "she's preparing the dimension hole cut! Rengoku!"

Without having to be told twice, Rengoku shot out a Summoned Sword but Shinobu went blur and instantly appeared next to her as she did a back hand-

DOGAH!

Sends Rengoku flying away but to the wires she didn't really go very far. Shinobu grabbed her wire and swung it towards Cezbaron who widens his eyes and blocked himself as he was smashed by Rengoku with immense strength sending the two flying away as Shinobu said-

"Saya"

Without an answer, Saya performed a mighty slash as a cut was seen behind Rias's and Eldrich's Peerage as a dimensional hole appeared and started sucking things in. Everyone deployed their wings except Saya and Shinobu as the latter said "Saji, release Rengoku and Cezbaron's Line"

As she said that, the lines were released as Shinobu shot out a fast compressed magic bullet which hits Rengoku and Cezbaron as the two were sucked in the hole. Eldrich frowned and said "everyone, fly awa-"

"Shinobu. Orders" Saya reminded making Shinobu nod as she said "Territory...Creation" as a massive white square shape area was made. The dimensional hole started to disperse as-

DRRRR!

The sounds of thunder was heard followed by the sound of rain droplets was heard. Shinobu looked up as the Territory she created blocked the rain as she said "the Sitri girl was right..."

Rias frowned and said "she expected this?!"

Saya didn't reply but said "winning percentage, 97%. Initiating final phase of plan" as-

GRRRRROOOOOOORRRRYYYYAAAAH!

The sound of a dragon's roar was heard. Everyone looked at a direction and saw a spot where the dangerous rain never dropped, instead, it was converted into a large water dragon.

It was on Rias's Base.

* * *

 **Rias's Base**

Katarina frowned in frustration as Dirgian was barely opening his eyes as a powerful kick was performed as he was blasted into the house, making a large hole. Katarina was currently held in powerful bounds. She could have easily escaped if it weren't for-

"Worthless"

"Kuh..."

Eiri smiled as she said "Misaki, go get Dirgian would you?" Making said Rook nod as he went in and tossed Dirgian near Katarina. Eiri nodded and said "to have not expected that attack...I'm surprised at you Katarina..."

The Queen made a smirked and looked at Sona's Peerage and Sona herself who made the large water dragon as she said "the Sitri girl huh...her tactics are brutal but it gets the job done..."

Misaki nodded and said "I really have to hand it to her, she did all this without using Eiri's Longinus and only used Saya's eyes..."

Sona made a nod as Eiri released Katarina and as soon as she did that, Misaki instantly curb stomped Katarina's leg to disable her movements and sat on top of her just in case she tries do something.

Misaki made a smile and said "props to you Sona, to be making use of our abilities to it's max potential and in just short time..."

"I only did what I need to do. With Heart-under-blade's Territory Creation, nothing goes in nor out of that area so there will be a low chance of things disturbing us, but I expect they know of our plans by now. Eiri-san, if you would..."

Eiri nodded and placed her hands on the entire house and said "...Worthless..."

Sona looked up at Rias's house and said "with the defence mechanism gone and no magic protection, I'll destroy it with ease..." As she prepared the dragon.

Katarina frowned and said "we're not losing that easily..."

Sona ignored Katarina and swung down the dragon as-

"Because it just happens that I'm a direct descendent of Leviathan..." Katarina said as the dragon froze in an instant. Sona frowned and said "Eiri-"

"Dirgian!" Katarina shouted and with his last might, Dirgian thrust his arm and activated his Twilight Healing. Sona's Peerage didn't have time to react as Katarina's leg was healed in an instant. She made ice pillars from ground prompting to-

"Look out Kaichou!" Shouted Reya Kusaka, Sona's Bishop as she pushed Sona out of the way before being skewered by the ice pillar.

[Reya Kusaka, Sona Sitri's Bishop as been retired]

Sona widens her eyes but-

"I'll leave it to you Dirgian!" Katarina said as Dirgian gave a thumb up and said "sorry Sitri girl, you ain't winning easily..." As his body glowed.

Misaki instantly grabbed Eiri and Sona as he said "the rest of you run! It's a self destruction magic!" As he leaped away. Sona's Peerage started running but-

"Not so fast!" Came in a voice followed by "Area!" As a black box surrounded some of Sona's Peerage. "Of Destruction!"

FOOP!

Some of Sona's Peerage dispersed followed by Dirgian-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

[Tomoe Meguri, Sona Sitri's Knight, Ruruko Nimura, her Pawn, and Tsubasa Yura, her Rook, has been retired along with Dirgian Belphegor, Eldrich Vivian Lucifer's Bishop]

"Zekrom!"

"Sorry it took a while but I'm here Katarina-san!" Zekrom said as he arrived next to Katarina. The Queen nodded and said "this rain...it really is hindering our abilities...the blast from Dirgian should have destroyed the entire area and force a draw between the Peerage's..."

Zekrom nodded but saw Misaki carrying Sona and Eiri in a distance. He nodded and said "they're low on numbers so come!"

* * *

Sona made a huff and said "I honestly did not see that coming..."

Eiri nodded and said "there was a chance that would happen but 3% beats the rest of the percentage? That's stupid..."

Sona pushed up her glasses and said "we move on to Plan B-" but was cut off as Misaki made a sharp turn, dodging a Power of Destruction orb coming from Zekrom. Misaki huffed but said "Plan B?"

Sona nodded as Eiri said "Saya, Shinobu, we move onto Plan B. Meet us in the middle of the town"

" **Understood** "

" **Objective confirmed. Setting a new checkpoint** "

* * *

 **With Issei and the others...**

Shinobu left with Saya therefore breaking her 'Territory' as everyone was released. Eldrich huffed as-

" **Katarina here. The base is secured and it seems they're leading us somewhere. We're following them now. What's the course of our action?** "

"We'll...go after them. Call it a hunch but it seems Sona isn't targeting our Base..." Rias said making the rest nod.

* * *

The group arrived at the center of town with Sona, Misaki and Eiri on one side. Eldrich and his Peerage with Rias arrived as Eldrich said "I must say I'm impressed Sona..."

Sona merely nod and said "I just did what I did...now then..." As she looked behind Rias. "Where is that Pawn of yours?"

"He's...somewhere..." Rias said with a frown. Sona closed her eyes and remained quiet for a bit before saying "Saya...go after him..."

"Affirmative" Saya said as she dispersed into the shadows. Sona saw Saya leaving before nodding as she said "now then...everyone..." As the rest of Eiri's Peerage came. Hanekawa stood on a nearby rooftop while Jibril floated and Shinobu stood next to Misaki.

Saji popped out behind Sona with Tsubaki behind him and Momo as well. Sona pushed up her glasses and said "It's not usually my style to do this but...I'll have to win with this tactic..."

Rias frowned and said "what tactic?"

"Total brute force. Everyone, unleash your Limiter!"

* * *

 **No Reference used in this chapter**

* * *

 **Review Replies**

 **To Fraxures: Yep! Eldrich is Vali's older brother. So if you read his introduction chapter, he was with a woman who he called 'mother'. It's a foreshadow for a future arc later XD**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: haha, lol. Be prepared to get more confused later on :D**

 **To Writer-san: haha, thank you :D yeah, I plan to focus only this until I finish it XD**

 **To Abel: well I don't know if that works as Valkyrie's can't reincarnate XD**

 **To San: thank you :D also, Hmm! Hel rival of Eiri...well they're sort of like that but you inspired me something so thank you :D**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel, Shinobu, Jibril, Chitoge, Saya/BGS**

* * *

 **Okay that's all I got. Next chapter is a super long ass block if fight scenes and power ups! So like, I'm supet busy so I'm sorry for the late updates!**

 **Also, no Yuuya means no chapter.**


	31. Twin Rating Game! Part 3: Will

**Hey people! I wrote this while on my short breaks in between class, sorry if it's horrible XD**

 **Prepare for another huge text of fight scenes o.o**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Twin Rating Game! Part 3: Will**

Eldrich instantly frowned at the words of Sona as he said, "Don't give them time! Go!"

As the group rushed in together, Rias held Kiba by the shoulder as she said, "Kiba...go to Issei. He will need all the help he can get..."

Kiba nodded before rushing off. Seeing this, Sona nodded in a calm manner and said, "I'll leave it to you guys. Tsubaki, Saji, Momo, we're off..."

""" Y-Yes Kaichou!""" Said her Peerage as they left the vicinity. Eiri made a small nod and said, "Just as she planned. Shinobu, you know what to do..."

Shinobu made a nod as she took a stance. Eldrich frowned but Katarina tapped him on the shoulders and said, "Eldrich. I'll handle this..."

Shinobu made a small frown as she said, "Misaki, you're up."

"Are you sure?"

Shinobu didn't reply but made a nod as Misaki grinned and said "Huh! Let's do this then. Jibril, on me!"

Said girl floated towards Misaki as Eldrich said, "Go! Do not give them time!"

Without saying anything, Cezbaron rushed in with Zekrom prompting Jibril to frown as she floated back and swipe her hands as she shot out rapid holy magic missiles in successions as Cezbaron spun and swipe his hands as he made a magic barrier which started to soak up the hits, he pressed on as he leaped with great strength and tried to smash his barrier to Jibril but the girl easily parried his hand, breaking the shield as she grinned and-

DOGAH!

Zekrom shot out from the side and performed a kick infused with Power of Destruction as Jibril was sent flying away. Zekrom huffed and said, "Cezbaron, stay with Eldrich, I'll handle her!"

Cezbaron nodded as he landed back on the ground but-

"Shit!" Cezbaron cursed as he ducked, dodging a kick from Misaki but the pressure made the ground crack. Misaki smashed his leg down but Cezbaron rolled to the side and dodged his attack.

Cezbaron huffed but Shinobu shot out from the side and let loose a fist if it weren't for Katarina appearing from the side and kicked Shinobu's side as she was blown away. Without wasting any time, Katarina swipe her hands as several magic crest was deployed and attached themselves to herself, Cezbaron and Eldrich.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Issei and Kiba...**

Kiba regrouped with Issei as the two was currently making their way to the school. As the rain slowly stopped, it turned into a blazing heat, so hot that the nearby small plants was visibly withering.

Issei frowned and said, "Oi! What's this weird weather?!"

"It's the work of magic I think...although I can feel the heat getting to me already..." Kiba said as he huffed and took off his blazer and tied it around his waist. Issei did the same as Issei said, "so...was it confirmed?"

"Yes. Sona-kaichou's Base was indeed the school. If we get there fast, we can use your maxed our Dragon Shot to destroy it within a shot...if we don't have any-"

"Anyone stopping you nya?~"

"?!" Issei and Kiba went as a feminine voice was heard. Hanekawa appeared on a nearby tree with Saya in tow. Hanekawa made a grin as Issei and Kiba took a stance, she made a sigh and said "Saya-chan~"

"Affirmative." Saya said as she quickly swipe her sword as a hole was made under Issei.

"Waaaaagh?!" Issei shouted as he was transported away. Hanekawa nodded as she said, "Tsubaki, Momo, Saya, I'll leave the Knight to you. I'll go play with the Sekiryuutei~"

Hanekawa then hopped into her shadow and dispersed as Tsubaki and Momo came out behind Saya. Kiba made a frown. This is bad.

* * *

 **With Issei...**

 **Issei POV**

"Oof!" I went as I was smacked onto a hard floor. I rubbed my head and looked around. Ngghn...I was in the shopping center where I usually buy my manga's and stuff. So far from the school!

I made a frown and stood up when-

"Wah!" I went and jumped back, dodging a ball of magic. Scary! It made a hole on the floor! I looked around to see the person who attacked me when-

"Nyahahaha!~ enjoyed the trip Sekiryuutei-chan?~ "

Hey! It's Eiri-senpai's Bishop, the Neko Onee-san! Hanekawa was it? Anyway, she landed in front of me in a distance and grinned as she said, "I'll be here to play with you nya~"

Hmm! Was it a play in a sense of fighting or-

DOGAH!

"Kuh!"

I clutched my stomach as an invisible force hit me. I saw Hanekawa-san's hands were glowing! Did she just used Jet Pistol **[1]** on me?!

Wait! There's no time for that!

"Run along now Sekiryuutei-chan~" Hanekawa-san said as she shot out more invisible shots as I began running. Hii! It made cracks on the ground as I ran! I frowned and did an evasive maneuver as I crashed through the window of a store!

I quickly hid behind some shelf and huffed a bit. Partner! What should I do?!

[ **She's just like that Cat girl's older sister, only more experienced. I can tell by the way she manipulates her Senjutsu as if it was a play thing. We can also assume she's a close combat expert...** ]

Doesn't she have a weakness?!

[ **I can't tell. The only way we can have a chance to go against her is to go on Balance Break...but that would ruin the plan of your King wouldn't it? The choice is yours Partner** ]

Nnnggaaah! I'm not good in this situation!

"Had a nice break Sekiryuutei-chan?" Hanekawa-san said as she was casually flipping through a magazine in front of me. Ooh?! I quickly stood up and ran away as I jumped out only to-

"Too slow!"

"Gah!" I grunted ad Hanekawa-san shot out another shot at my back. I instantly fell to the ground and-

"Nyahaha!~ is that all you have Sekiryuutei-chan?~" Hanekawa-san said as she stomped me on the chest. Kuh! Just one step caused the ground to crack! I grunted as Hanekawa grinned and said, "It's high time I just finish this!" As her hands glowed.

I could have activated Balance Breaker but it needs a countdown! Curse my hesitance!

Hanekawa-san grinned when-

DOGYAH!

"Nyaa?!" Hanekawa-san went as a surprise attack blows her away. Huh? What just happened? I looked up and-

"Issei-senpai."

"Koneko-chan!" I said as she gave me her hand and pulled me up. I looked at her and...what's this? She had her neko ears and tail out! Koneko-chan smiled at me and said, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Ngh..." Hanekawa-san's voice was heard. I looked to the side and saw Hanekawa-san standing up with a frown and said, "Tch...what a back hand tactic- NYA?!" but suddenly jumped out of the way as a thunder strike was hit from where she was standing.

"I did not appreciate that you hurt my dear Kouhai, for that, I will show no mercy!"

"Akeno-san!"

"Are you alright Issei? You weren't responding on the ear piece..." Akeno-san said. Huh? I touched my ear and felt no ear piece. Hmm...I must have lost it during the weird dimension hole trip thing...

Anyway, Hanekawa-san huffed and looked at us with a frown as she said, "Hmm...that's not fair nya~"

"It's a Rating Game" Akeno-san said with a serious tone. "We will use everything in our power to win this!"

Hanekawa tilt her head and said in a cold tone, "So...you think you can win this?"

Akeno-san nodded but looked at me and said, "Change of orders Issei. Buchou say you can do as you please..."

That's right! Maybe by defeating Hanekawa-san we can make our chances of winning higher! I raised my hand and started the countdown for my Balance Break. Hanekawa-san looked unamused.

She went on fours and said, "Let's get this over with nya~I'll blow you guys away!"

* * *

 **With Kiba**

"Kkkkkkaaaaah!" Kiba grunted as he blocked Tsubaki's naginata and leaped back. He was panting heavily. To fight Saya, who does powerful and fast blows, and Tsubaki AND Momo who 'reverse' all of his swords, it was very tiring. Kiba made a frown and used his sword to support him.

Saya swung her sword and shot out a quick demonic energy slash making Kiba leap to the side to dodge but as soon as he did that, Tsubaki rushed in and thrust her naginata forward. Kiba frowned and blocked it but Saya rushed in as well.

"Shit!" Cursed Kiba if it weren't for-

"Yuuto-senpai!" Came in a voice as Saya felt a powerful body slam onto her. While unfazed, Saya was still smashed onto Tsubaki as the two were sent several meters off. Xenovia huffed and arrived next to Kiba and said, "I'm sorry I'm late! I still haven't got used to my wings yet..."

"It's fine...I heard Buchou's new orders. Is she sure?"

"Yes! New order, eliminate all hostile if possible, we are to retreat if it proves to be too hard." Xenovia said with a serious tone. She then proceed to take out Ascalon and said, "The Bishop...she's a hindrance to us..."

Momo and Tsubaki made a nod and went behind Saya, petting the latter's shoulder as they did that. Xenovia and Kiba prepared themselves as Saya stretched her arm back as her blade glowed. Kiba made a frown and said, "The Dimension Cut again..."

"Doesn't she have an opening?"

"There will be a pause before her swing. It's like a baseball bat during a powerful strike, we need to rush in then..."

Xenovia nodded as Saya begun swinging her sword but Kiba anticipated this and said, "Go!" As the two Knights rushed in. Tsubaki rushed in to intercept them but Kiba made several swords shot out from the ground making Tsubaki frown and easily twirled her naginata, blocking the swords but-

"Oryah!" Xenovia let loose a powerful swing, hitting Tsubaki's naginata with brute force forcing the girl to be pushed back as Kiba went pass the two.

Kiba roared and trust his sword but-

"Futile." Saya said, instantly halting her swing with a powerful step and skill and proceed to spin in a 360 degree as she let loose a powerful demonic energy slash. Kiba clicked his tongue but raised his blade and instantly made a wall of swords to block the attack but-

DOGYAH!

"Gah!" Kiba, despite blocking, was still overpowered by the blow and was blasted away. Seeing this, Xenovia rushed towards Kiba and stood in front of him. Without giving a rest, Tsubaki and Saya rushed as Xenovia frowned and made Ascalon glowed.

"Haaah!" Xenovia swung Ascalon and unleashed a wave of holy aura if it weren't for Momo coming in and reversed it's aura making Xenovia frown as Tsubaki thrust her naginata. Xenovia raised her blade and blocked it but-

"Open." Saya said as she thrust her sword out. Xenovia diverted Tsubaki's strike to the side as she dodged Saya's blow as it missed her neck by a mere inch. Tsubaki wanted to press on the attack but-

ZAN!

A demonic sword shot out which Tsubaki easily side stepped to dodge but there was a flash of blonde and-

"Yuuto-senpai!" Xenovia exclaimed as Kiba shot out from his earlier attack and rushed in at the open Momo. Saya and Tsubaki wanted to react but-

"Hah!" Xenovia went as she performed a powerful slash onto Tsubaki's hip and Saya's thigh. The two slightly staggered as Kiba thrust his weapon at the open Momo but-

"Deploying King's Saw." Saya said as she quickly stabbed her sword onto the ground making the ground shake as-

"Shit!" Kiba went, instantly as he made several swords to block him as a massive version of the King's Saw erupted from the ground. With it's power, Kiba knew his swords were tooth pick comparing to Saya's so he used all his weight to divert his entire body to dodge the attack but he was still nevertheless slashed by the massive sword.

Due to the sword was jagged itself, Kiba gritted his teeth as the massive King Saw grinds against his waist as he was shot upward into the sky. Saya leaped and thrust her sharp claws if it weren't for Xenovia to run up at the massive blade and swung her sword to clash with Saya's claws. Tsubaki rushed in and drove her blade through Xenovia's midriff but the Knight pressed on as she twirled herself and slashed at Tsubaki across the face making the Queen grunt in pain as Xenovia kicked her down.

While wobbly, Xenovia deployed her wings and rushed past Saya and grabbed Yuuto as she made a hasty retreat which was cut short when-

DRRRRRR!

Xenovia looked back and saw Saya wielding her sword once more with a power surge. Frowning, Xenovia instantly chanted, "Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-Mother Mary. Please hear my voice!" As a dimensional hole appeared in front if her as she pulled out the holy sword and finished "In the name of the Saints whom resides within this blade, I will release it! Durandal!"

As Xenovia pulled out Durandal, Saya performed a mighty slash and unleashed not a Dimension Cut but instead a massive block of demonic energy which was pulsing with power. Xenovia frowned before a gentle hand was placed on hers.

It was Kiba.

He looked at Xenovia with a determined smile and said, "For Buchou and the rest, we will not give up! Let's do this Xenovia!"

The girl made a quick smile and said, "Two is better than I guess. Come Yuuto-senpai, let us show the rest of our Will and bloom forth to victory!"

"Well said!" Kiba said as he tighten his grip in Xenovia's hands. With them in sync, they both shouted "Durandal!" As Saya's attack was near them. The two swung up Durandal together and finished "BIRTH!" as torrents of Durandal replica erupted from the ground and-

BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

As Saya's attack hits the wall of Durandal, a massive explosion occured. Saya huffed and lowered her guard. She said, "Elimination of target's confirmed. Ceasing combat mod-" but halted herself. She tilt her head. Why wasn't there any announcement?

A looming shadow appeared above her as Xenovia and Kiba, while ragged, smirked as her. Their blade shined with a beautiful blinding aura as they raised it. Xenovia started, "DURAN!" As she and Kiba swung the sword down with Kiba finishing, "DAAAAAAAAAL!"

BBBBWWWWWWOOOOOOOOSSSSHHH!

The massive holy aura was spread throughout the area as Momo tried to reverse the aura but held herself as Saya quickly slashed her blade and deployed another massive King Saw but-

"Futile!" Kiba and Xenovia said as they used their free hand to use their other sword with Xenovia with the Ascalon and Kiba with his Balance Breaker. With them finishing swinging the Durandal, Xenovia and Kiba pressed their assault and released each other while spinning and performed a powerful slash as Xenovia unleashed a pure golden aura wave while Kiba unleashed a mixture of white and black aura.

As the aura clashed onto Durandal's one, Saya, for the first time, grunted and applied pressure to her leg just to block the attack.

"Once more!" Kiba and Xenovia said as they grabbed back the Durandal and landed on the ground. Kiba swung himself with Xenovia before the two performed a powerful upward slash and unleashed another powerful holy aura.

This time, it was futile for Saya as-

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!

A massive explosion occured in the area as-

[Momo Hanakai, Sona Sitri's Bishop has been retired]

* * *

As the blast died down, Xenovia and Kiba panted with Durandal in their hands. The two huffed and stood up and-

"Haaah...haaah..." A panting was heard. The two widens their eyes as they saw a large broken mirror being held on by Tsubaki with the support of Saya. Tsubaki looked extremely tired and soon dropped down on her knees as he ragged status took a toll on her. She looked at Kiba and said, "Such...power..." Before falling down due to exhaustion and-

[Tsubaki Shinra, Sona Sitri's Queen has been retired]

Kiba and Xenovia watched as Tsubaki's body dispersed. Saya watched as Tsubaki dispersed with a blank face. Her condition was a mess, one of her horns were slightly cracked and her clothes were ragged. She lose the use of one of her leg as the gauntlet feet was smashed and her body was burning due ro the holy aura.

But she was unfazed.

Using her sword, she balanced herself as Kiba and Xenovia prepared themselves for possibly the final strike. Saya made a small huff and said, "Status of condition was not in calculation. Proceeding to initiate the removal of Limiter." As she spread her left arm.

Kiba and Xenovia widens their eyes and rushed in to intercept her but was proven too late as Saya said, "Breaking the limit. Limiter...unleash."

GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOORRRR!

A massive power surge was felt as Xenovia and Kiba was blown back a bit. Saya deployed her wings and raised her blade as she said, "Codename: Black Gold Saw. Convict Number: 28"

A black pillar erupted from the ground as it covered Saya before she spread her arms out. The pillar dispersed before revealing Saya who had a change of appearance. Her clothes were a bit longer, her horns were longer and was now four instead of two, her claws were more deadly as it had a barbed appearance, her greaves were sharper and finally, the King Saw took a different appearance becoming more jagged and finally, a red flame erupted from her right eye.

There was a moment of pause until Saya said, "Awaken. Insane Black Gold Saw." Followed by a massive power surge surging through the entire area. Saya remained stoic but prepared herself. Xenovia huffed and said, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Kiba frowned as Saya-

"Open." She said as her body went blur and instantly appeared in front of the two with insane speed. The two Knights widens their eyes and leaped back but just as Saya's blade was about to hit the ground, she halted herself and rushed in once more and swung her blade. Kiba made a wall of swords but Saya easily cleaved through the wall and smashed Kiba and Xenovia away with massive strength.

The two Knights crashed onto many trees and eventually came into a halt with a loud bang. Kiba widens his eyes in shock while Xenovia jaw dropped a bit. That strength...it was like being hit by a truck twice. They looked forward and saw they were blasted away thirty meters of where they were before.

The two struggled to stand up but Saya rushed in with insane speed and swung her sword and unleashed a quick yet devastating demonic energy wave. Forcing himself, Kiba crossed then spread his arms as he tried to make many demonic swords to block but-

It never came out.

Kiba FELT him releasing the energy yet no swords came out. He frowned but-

"Yuuto-senpai!" Xenovia shouted before pushing him away as she was blasted by Saya's strike. Xenovia widens her eyes from the pain as she was blown away. Kiba rushed towards her and made a face of guilt.

Why can't his powers work?!

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Yuuya...**

Yuuya frowned. Kiba clearly tried to make his swords but no swords came out. He looked at Azazel and said, "Azazel...what's the meaning of this?"

Azazel opted an amused face and said, "To start off...are you aware that Sacred Gears evolve through the user's will?"

"I'm aware of that."

"You see...Kiba technically did the most dangerous method on how a Sacred Gear wielder could achieve Balance Break and that is by fighting opponents much more stronger than you. Either you die or come back alive with results. Dangerous, yet it gives the best results, after all, experience beats everything."

Yuuya tilt his head and made a huff. "I thought Kiba has achieved his Balance Break?"

"Ah...this could serve as a new power of course. Let us see if he utilize his 'Will' in a correct way."

* * *

 **Back with Kiba...**

"Xenovia!"

"Y-Yuuto-senpai..." Xenovia said weakly. That blast did a ton of damage to Xenovia. Her clothes ragged and she looked like she in a horrible state. The girl did a weak smile and said, "I'm sorry Yuuto-senpai..."

Kiba bit his lip. "It was my fault Xenovia! I was distracted in such an important moment!"

Xenovia made a small nod and weakly smiled again as she placed Durandal on Yuuto's hand as she said, "I-I'll entrust my will to you Yuuto-senpai...I believe you can do it..."

"Xenovia!"

"Please keep pushing forth Yuuto-senpai...and bloom forth towards victory..." Xenovia said with a smile as her body glowed and-

[Xenovia, Rias Gremory's Knight has been retired]

Kiba bit his lip as he stood up. He held Durandal tightly as he grasped his empty hand. He tried to make a new demonic sword but none came out. He even tried to activate his Balance Break but none came out.

What was wrong with him?

Kiba looked at Saya and held Durandal in his hands as he said, "I'll...make do..."

Kiba said with a determined face and yet his focus was elsewhere. Saya rushed in and swung her sword as Kiba blocked it but-

DOGAH!

"Kuh!' Kiba was blasted off as he flew away again. He crashed as Saya merely walked towards him. The Knight slowly stood up and said, " A-Am I...getting this weak?...I've let everyone down..."

As the Knight looked up the sky and frowned. This is wrong. He furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes. He recalled Xenovia's words. Will huh...

"I...won't do this alone!" Kiba made a declare and stood straight and eyed Saya. He relaxed his shoulders as he gripped Durandal. Just like when he achieved his Balance Break, he'll do it once more with his friends.

Xenovia.

He gripped Durandal tightly and remembered his old and new comrades.

A sense of light feeling coursed through Kiba.

Yuuya.

Inspiration struck him as a whisper was heard followed by-

DDDDRRRRRRRR!

Saya tilt her head as a power surge was felt. Kiba had a white aura around him and said, "I...get it now...just like...Yuuya-senpai..." As he looked at Saya. The latter frowned and rushed in as Kiba said, "This new power!" As he leaped into the sky as two white coloured magic seals appeared near Saya and shot out two swords in high speed.

Saya took the blade head on with ease and smashed Kiba with her shoulder. Kiba flew away and crashed but regained his stance with a grin as he stood up. Saya landed back and tilt her head until a burning sensation was felt on her arm and leg.

It was a wound.

A wound which can be caused by a holy sword.

Saya instantly looked at Kiba as he raised Durandal and said, "I can feel it! The whisper...I did it!" As a bright light cloaked the area. Saya rushed in as Kiba made a white magic seal near him and pulled out a beautiful white sword and said, "I unleash Blade...!"

Saya swung her sword as Kiba did the same thing and the moment their blades connected, Kiba said, "Blacksmith!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRR!

Saya was suddenly brushed off as torrents of holy sword shot out from the side and blasted off Saya. Kiba panted as fatigue hit him, yet he still stood strong. He used Durandal to support him as he looked off in a distance and saw Saya standing up and tilt her head again.

"Combat time exceeding time limit within the advisable strategical limit. Initiating combat procedure type 'B'." Saya said as she raised her hand where two black magic crest were deployed. Kiba frowned, but with his new found power, he felt determined.

Despite the still large power gap, Kiba felt a sense he could at least do it. As the Knight took a stance, two King Saw lookalike came out from Saya's magic crest. Kiba huffed as he mimicked Saya's action, where two white magic crest was deployed with holy swords in standby.

And thus...their final battle begins.

Saya shot out her two swords as Kiba leaped and shot out his holy swords. Kiba's one was faster but Saya's blade still plowed through them. Kiba huffed and thought, " **Power! I can't beat her with power but...!** " And proceed to land back on the ground and instantly rushed forward as he deployed two more magic seals.

Saya rushed in as well as Kiba shot out his swords which Saya easily destroyed it. Kiba rushed in the opening and swung his blade but Saya instantly made another magic seal below her and shot out another King Saw. Kiba halted himself and thought, " **Speed!** "

Saya rushed in and kicked Kiba with great strength as he flew away once more. Kiba grunted and spun mid air as Saya shot out more blades. Kiba swung his first holy sword in hand which breaks instantly as it clashed with the blades Saya shot out but in doing so he succeeded in blocking it.

Kiba instantly made another blade in high speed as he swung it once more, destroying the blade but blocked it. "Faster!" Kiba said as Saya leaped with great strength, going over Kiba as she swung her sword and shot out a quick yet pulsing demonic energy blast.

Kiba used the entire body of Durandal and blocked the attack and as the attack made impact, Kiba was instantly shot down and crashed onto the ground.

Kiba rolled but regained his stance and saw Saya rushing in. Kiba let loose a huff and actually rushed in as Saya swung overhead prompting Kiba to thrust Durandal. The moment the King Saw reached Durandal's range, Kiba thrust upward with all his might and for the first time, Saya was open as-

"OOOORRRRYYYAAAAH!" Kiba roared and drove through a holy sword through Saya's midriff. The girl merely huffed as she made a copy of King Saw and quickly grabbed it as she swung it down but Kiba stepped back as Saya missed. Kiba instantly rushed in and slashed Durandal as Saya was blasted away.

Kiba panted heavily as he felt his energy draining...but...he felt light. He felt he could do it! Saya slowly stood up and made a very tiny frown as she said, "Increasing Combat output to 120%" as a power surge was felt as many magic seals appeared with many King Saw copy visibly sticking out, ready for deployment.

Kiba huffed and said, "She's only strong when she hits me so...I'll just have to keep moving forward!" As he deployed his wings and rushed forward. Saya deployed her wings and took flight backward as she shot out the blades. Kiba made a holy sword which has the element of fire as he slashed it and unleashed a wave of fire followed by swinging Durandal as it shot out it's holy aura.

The aura clashed with Saya's blade as Kiba discarded the flaming holy sword and made another one with the element of ice as Kiba slashed it once more and slowly hardens the aura and froze it. Kiba discarded it as he held Durandal with both of his hands and used the hardened aura which blocked Saya's torrents of blade as a platform as he leaped above it and rushed forward but-

"Open." Saya said as she flew past Kiba with blinding speed and-

ZAN!

"Gah!" Kiba grunted as Saya severed off his left leg. Kiba gritted his teeth but pressed his assault and spun around and with a risky move, he threw Durandal at Saya. As the blade flew towards Saya, Kiba rushed in and made two holy swords.

Saya deflected Durandal with a bit of force but-

"Raaaargh!" Kiba roared and slashed at Saya's midriff as he went past by her. He turned around and raised his hand as many magic seals appeared above Saya followed by many holy swords shooting down upon Saya.

The girl swung her sword and easily destroyed the swords as she landed back on the ground. Kiba landed as well but used a sword to support him. Kiba grabbed Durandal once more as Saya huffed.

She opted a very small frowned and said, "Exerting combat pressure. Initiating final strike."

She was right. Kiba doesn't know about her but Kiba was extremely tired. Whatever is going to come soon, it'll be Kiba's final attack.

The knight spread his arms and exerted all of his mana as lots of white magic seals appeared behind him with holy swords in standby. Saya did the same as she said, "Initiating final strike." As she thrust her sword and unleashed torrents of her powerful blades.

Kiba thrust his arm as he rushed in as well as the two torrents of sword clash. Kiba gripped Durandal as-

DRRRRRR!

A massive power surge was felt. Behind Saya's torrents of swords, Kiba saw her stretching her sword back as a massive black aura was covering it. Kiba frowned he needed to be fast! He probably wont beat Saya herself in speed but she has openings!

Kiba took flight upward despite some swords stabbing him. He gritted his teeth from the pain but nevertheless, this was his last strike. He didn't think he could go further. As Kiba flew over the torrents of strike, Saya saw this and made more swords shoot out but Kiba countered by making more swords to clash against it.

Saya huffed and said, "Now then...prepare yourself..." As Kiba saw a gleam of life in her eyes. Kiba roared. Faster! Kiba rushed in and this time abandoned his defence and took the swords head on.

"Faster!" Kiba shouted, throwing his holy sword away and used both if his hands to raise Durandal. A blade shot through his chest but-

"FASTEEEEEER!" Kiba roared as Saya widens her eyes. Kiba plowed through the torrents of blade as it kept piercing him as Saya finally swung her sword and said, "Demonic Sword Arts #7: Sieg's Blade of Domination!" As she raised her sword and made the King Saw exert it's aura as it enlarge to ten meters in height. Saya swung it down as Kiba roared and-

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHH!"

Holy swords.

Demonic swords.

Durandal copy.

These swords, in a quantity of thousands erupted from the ground. Saya huffed and pressed on but despite the swords were getting destroyed in a rapid manner, the speed which they were being replaced by was at an alarming rate.

Kiba roared once more as he was behind those torrents but actually kept on pushing. Saya's strike was then visibly seen being stopped at a very slow manner. Saya had power, but Kiba made it up with speed.

Saya made a visible frustrated frowned as-

"Keep pushing fooooorth!" Kiba roared again. "I'm not alone! With the blades I made, I engrave the memories of my comrades! My old one! Buchou and everyone! Yuuya-senpai!"

As Kiba pressed on, Saya's strike was slowly dying down but she tried to apply more demonic energy but-

"I won't lose here! That's why...!" Kiba said as Saya's strike was dying down as Kiba thrust his torrents upwards, slowly pushing Saya's blade up. Saya widens her eyes and in a moment of distraction-

"I'll keep pushing forth and pierce my way to victoryyyyyyyy!" Kiba shouted as Saya's blade was finally thrust upward and her open. Within the rain of blades, Kiba rushed in at the open Saya and with his final strike, Kiba raised Durandal and-

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"

ZANNNN!

Successfully severed of Saya's right arm as he went pass by her. As the King Saw was released of Saya's arm, it reverted back to it's normal form as it landed next to Kiba.

There was a moment of silence.

Then...the sound of panting was heard. Kiba panted and used Durandal to support him as he looked up at the sky. As the pain finally kicked, Kiba grinned. A sense of accomplishment rushed over him as he fell backward, earning his well earned rest.

As he looked back, he saw Saya standing, still with her back facing towards him.

As he finally landed on the ground, Saya still remained standing, yet unmoving. Standing...standing.

And then, she turned around.

Kiba widens his eyes.

"Threat level lowering. Target is deemed incapacitated and unable to continue." Saya said as she stared at Kiba. Yes, she was heavily injured but...was she down?

Kiba felt his body light as Saya walked away but not before grabbing the King Saw as she said, "Mission accomplished. Returning to King."

"No..."

[Yuuto Kiba, Rias Gremory's Knight has been retired]

* * *

 **[1] One Piece reference to one of the move used by it's Main Character, Moneky D Luffy**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **To Richard Fern the Dragonmaster: First of all, thank you for the reviewing! Now let's get started! Okay, I think I see what you mean with the punctuations and all and I'm very pleased to know you pointed it out! In doing so you're helping me so thank you! I THINK I may have gotten better with the punctuation on this chapter, or worse so do please let me know! Once again, thank you for pointing out the mistakes!**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: Yep! She gets Fafnir. And yeah, loads of fighting but mostly Kiba :/ but holy shit this will be a long ass arc I guess :P also, super easy way to remember Eldrich's Peerage. Super weird ass name means it's his Bishop! The name that rhyme with a Pokemon's name is his only Pawn! The one with the Japanese name his only Knight and his wife, his Queen!**

 **To .98: First of all, thank you for reviewing! And now, to start. Hmm...it's understandable if you're angry or hating it. Wow...eighteen...EIGHTEEN girls XD yeah, I get what you mean but I do plan to make all girls have their share if moment, as I stated, I want at least some sense of developement but even if I didn't make it 'THAT' good, I tried XD**

 **To Jibster: First of all, again XD, I want to say thank you for reviewing! Now to start again! Yes, you are correct! Yuuya hasn't actually 'won' against anyone 'major'. And yes, I do like writing alot! Thank you for the kind words and please do keep on reading!**

 **To San: Hmmhmm! What's this about Eiri's parents?**

* * *

 **Harem List~**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel, Shinobu, Jibril, Chitoge, Saya/BGS**

* * *

 **Okay people! That's a wrap for this chapter! I told you to prepare the huge block of fighting XD also, Super power up for Kiba...heh...just wait for Issei's one on the next chapter :D**

 **And also, super huge fight scenes again, probably ending the Rating Game and Vol 5 I guess?**

 **We'll see so see you guys again!**


	32. Twin Rating Game! Part 4: I love you

**Alright guys, another update. It'll be featuring the final of the Rating Game and the end of Vol 5, meaning, we're close for my story change! Again, it's not that great so do not get your expectation high! Another huge block of fight, some power up and etc. I'll start now!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Twin Rating Game! Part 4: I love you**

Issei huffed. He stood up and rubbed his back despite it was still armoured. The news of Kiba getting retired was shocking that it made him an opening for Hanekawa to strike. He made a frown as Akeno and Koneko was panting a bit.

Hanekawa was on a different level of opponents he had fought before. Said girl grinned and said, "What's wrong Sekiryuutei-chan? Tired already nya~?"

Issei grunted. He looked at his hand and huffed. It was rather close to his Balance Break limit and they haven't really done any much damage to Hanekawa. The Sekiryuutei huffed as Hanekawa grinned followed by-

"Infernal..."

"?"

"DIVIDER!" Said a voice as a powerful kick shot out from the side and smashed Hanekawa away. Issei blinked, and then smiled as he said, "Zekrom-san!"

Zekrom appeared but made a serious face as he spun in a 360 degree and unleashed his orbs as it exploded on a figure who was behind Zekrom. The man proceed to go next to Issei and huffed as he said, "Sorry for my late entrance! I was held back a bit..."

"A bit? Huh! You were having a hard time!" Came in Jibril's voice as she appeared from the explosion that Zekrom caused. Hanekawa grunted and rubbed her cheeks as a red mark was imprinted but clicked her tongue and said, "I was about to finish them off. Why did you bring him here?!"

"I wasn't on planning to but...Eiri said to let it flow. While I do understand her intentions, I do not like it. Why should we help THEM? Look at Saya, she lost an arm and a leg for god's sake!"

Issei raised his eyebrow at Jibril's final sentence but frowned nevertheless.

Zekrom looked at Issei and said, "Welsh Dragon-san." As Issei's arm glowed. Zekrom knelt down and whispered some things into Issei's arm. Hanekawa raised an eyebrow as Jibril deployed her wings but was held back by Hanekawa as she said, "We have our orders."

"Tch..."

Finishing his talk, Zekrom stood up as Issei huffed. He stood next to Koneko as she placed her hands on his as it glowed. Hanekawa's cat ears instantly perked up as she said, "Hmm? To extend the Balance Break time, you will use Senjutsu? How does that work?"

Zekrom's body glowed red in an aura like form as he said, "The flow of life is energy itself. Issei uses stamina, therefore it's energy."

Issei deactivated his Balance Break, slightly grunted at the fatigue but Koneko held him tight. Zekrom stood in front of Koneko and Issei with Akeno as he said, "Akeno-san..."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to back you up." Akeno said as her body flowed with electricity. Zekrom looked up as the blazing heat weather shifted into a neutral one. He said, "Huh...weather changes every hour huh?"

Zekrom and Akeno prepared themselves as Hanekawa went on fours with Jibril floating.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Yuuya...**

Yuuya made a small smile as Zekrom rushed in. Rosswiesse saw this and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just find that it's funny Eiri is helping out Rias and her Peerage."

"How so?"

"Well...if you noticed, she is clearly sending out her Peerage to do the fight, and it's the 'perfect' type of opponent to. Like Kiba fighting Eiri's Knight?"

"Ah...so she's helping them in a brutal way? I wonder why is she doing that..."

"She dotes Issei like a little brother while Rias like a sister. She clearly is helping them but I don't think that's the main reason. I wonder what's going on through her head..."

* * *

 **Back with Issei...**

Issei and Koneko moved back a bit from the battlefield as Zekrom clashed his fist with Jibril, making the area crack. Akeno summoned thunder bolts from sky and shot it down but Hanekawa widens her eyes as her right eye twitched.

Akeno noticed an actual blur in the sky followed by it 'spinning' as it absorbed the thunderbolts. Hanekawa grinned as she closed her right eye followed by the left eye twitching as the weird blur appeared again in front of Akeno followed by Akeno's own thunder bolt shoot out.

Akeno widens her eyes and instantly thrust her arm and applied thunder shock to her hand to offset the thunder bolt. Zekrom frowned and punched the ground and shot out a fast spike pillar of Power of Destruction making Jibril fly back.

Zekrom shot out his orbs as Hanekawa who stepped back as well. Zekrom huffed and moved back a bit as Akeno said, "Was that...spacial manupilation?"

"Yeah...Hanekawa has a wide range of abilities to help her...and she's not just the run of the mill Nekoshou..."

Hanekawa grinned, followed by looking at Koneko. Hanekawa clearly sensed Issei's stamina rising. Grinning, Hanekawa went on fours and propelled herself towards Koneko and Issei but was halted as Zekrom shot out his orbs. Jibril rushed in and performed a kick at Zekrom's knee, staggering him as she instantly imbued her fist with magic and let loose a punch. Akeno shot out a precise thunder bolt, hitting Jibril's fist and slightly staggered her.

Using that short moment of opening, Zekrom parried Jibril's fist and jabbed her on the midriff followed by it exploding as Jibril was blasted off. Zekrom instantly raised his leg as Hanekawa rushed it at him.

Zekrom smashed his leg down forcing Hanekawa to hop to the side but was blasted on the face by a compressed magic ball from Akeno. Hanekawa staggered as Zekrom's right arm was ignited by a large amount of Power of Destruction as he jabbed forward. While he didn't jab her, Zekrom unleashed a torrent of Power of Destruction and blasted off Hanekawa on the face as she was flew away.

Zekrom huffed but nodded at Akeno who prepared herself. Jibril stood up and rubbed some dirt off her and eyed Issei and Koneko. Hanekawa got up and spat out blood as she frowned. Jibril took flight as she raised her arms. The sky turned slightly dark as Jibril eyed Akeno.

"I was surprised you didn't make use of your blood. Pretty stupid of you."

"?!"

Jibril grinned as her cross iris glowed as the sky cracked. "Now...I will show you a rain of holy lightning!"

Jibril grinned and spread her arms as the sky cracked once more before shooting out a large lightning bolt prompting Koneko grab Issei and leap off as it exploded on their spot. Akeno could clearly tell it was a holy attribute lightning bolt.

Zekrom grabbed the distracted Akeno and dashed off, dodging the bolts which was striking down. Koneko punched a hole in the ground as she said, "We'll leave it to you, Zekrom-san." As they went underground.

Zekrom nodded and dodged more bolts when-

"Open!" Hanekawa said as she appeared in front of Zekrom and thrust her sharp nails out. Zekrom dropped and slid down under her as Akeno shot out a thunder bolt at her back. She huffed when she saw Jibril floating before she swiped her arms and unleashed a torrent of flames which was shaped like a dragon, closing into them at high speed.

"Akeno! Strike it down!" Zekrom ordered but Akeno hesitated. Frowning, Zekrom spun himself and threw Akeno before he jabbed forward and unleashed a torrent of Power of Destruction which clashed with Jibril's fire dragon.

Open, a lightning bolt striked down on Zekrom's shoulder, followed by Hanekawa rushing in and thrust her arm out, piercing through the midriff of Zekrom followed by Jibril diving in and used both of legs, imbued with magic, and did a powerful kick to his face. Zekrom was blasted off and crashed onto a nearby building.

Jibril giggled and looked at Akeno. "Your hesitation makes others in dangers, and for what reason? It's extremely stupid of you. I'm even ashamed to be the same race as you!"

"Shut up!"

Hanekawa made a face of disapproval and said, "Ugeh...people like make me annoyed. I'll just finish her off." As she went on fours and rushed in. Akeno blinked as Hanekawa already appeared in front of her in high speed but the girl was blasted off by a kick from Zekrom who came back.

While he didn't look that injured, there was a wound on him. He looked at Akeno and said, "I don't know what's your reason...and I don't really care."

Akeno took notice of Zekrom's harsh words as he said, "Either you back me up with the gift you were granted, or just leave me to handle these two. You'll be but a burden to us all."

Akeno frowned but Jibril swipped her hand and said, "This is a battlefield...Daughter of Barqiel." Making Akeno widens her eye. "I will not show you any hesitation, so prepare yourself! I'll destroy you on the field where your father is most expert at!"

Jibril raised her hand and clasped it together followed by spreading it as electric sparks erupted and coursed through her body. From a yellow colour, it turned into pure white as Jibril's iris glowed making the spark intensifies.

Hanekawa stood under Jibril but her hands were glowing with white, followed by white sparks flowing as she compressed her life drain ability into a ball and enhanced it with Senjutsu.

Zekrom clicked his tongue, but took a stance as his body gave out a red aura, followed by him grasping his fist. Jibril's eyes gleamed with a sadistic smile as she said, "Touki wont help you here Zekrom!"

"I know...but if I had just a little bit of help, I'll blow you away!" Zekrom said as his hands glowed and started gathering a large amount of magical power. He looked at Akeno and said, "The choice is yours Akeno." As he looked forward once more.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Issei...**

Issei huffed a bit as his stamina was regaining back bit by bit. He looked at Koneko who was a bit tired from using lots of Senjutsu to help out Issei. He was about to ask her to stop when a massive explosion occured. So large that despite being underground, it caused a large tremor.

Issei scratched his head but said, "Um...Koneko-chan, I think I have enough now." Earning a small nod from Koneko. The two decided to resurface as they found themselves inside the mall of the area.

"If we go outside, we should meet up Akeno-san and Zekrom-san again."

* * *

 **With Zekrom...**

Zekrom made a grin as the blast died down. He held his ground as the area was razored due to the impact of the blast. He looked back and saw Akeno with a blank look on her face. He smiled and said, "And THAT is how you make use of your gifts. I didn't think we could have done it!"

Jibril made a face of scowl and said, "So she used her lightning powers. What off it?"

"The amount of lightning she applied to Zekrom's blast was not an easy feat either, and she managed to pull it off within her first try." Hanekawa said as she bit her lip with a frown. "Our job here is done, we go after the Sekiryuutei."

"Screw Eiri's orders!" Jibril said as she raised her hand in a fit of anger. "I'm done babysitting them-"

[Jibril, Eiri Belial's Bishop has been retired]

Hanekawa blinked as she saw Jibril's body dispersing followed by her sighing. "Eiri retired her...I suppose I should continue this stupid babysitting..."

Zekrom made a frown and took a stance as Hanekawa went on fours and breathed out. She let loose a white aura around her body and took a deep breath followed by breathing out once more.

"Touki..." Zekrom said with a frown as Hanekawa grinned and said, "Now then...prepare yourself!"

Hanekawa went blur and rushed towards Zekrom when-

DOGAH!

Issei suddenly shot out from the side and blasted off Hanekawa. Zekrom and Akeno blinked as they saw Issei in his Balance Break state. Zekrom made a huff and said, "Issei...about time!"

"Sorry Zekrom-san, I was a bit late but I'm here!"

Hanekawa rolled and regained her stance as she stood up. She suddenly felt a body behind her as she turned around and-

"Misaki?"

Zekrom widens his eyes as he saw Misaki standing behind Hanekawa. He nodded and said, "Yo, I got bored playing with Eldrich so I came here. Also-"

"I was actually surprised you haven't finish them off." Came in Sona's voice who appeared from a nearby debris with Saji in tow. Zekrom frowned but-

"Eldrich-san!" Issei called out as Eldrich dropped down near them. He had a small frown and said, "Misaki...you did this on purpose didn't you?"

"Maybe..." Misaki said with a hint of a chuckle. Sona looked at Issei and said, "Rias's Pawn...Hyoudou Issei. Saji."

"Yes Kaichou!"

"You know what to do."

"Yes!" Saji said as he actually ran up towards the battlefield. Issei blinked when Saji let loose a line and connected it to Issei before stretching to his shadow where it actually went in. Saji grinned before actually shooting out more lines where it connected to Zekrom, Eldrich, Akeno and Koneko, then connected those lines to himself.

Zekrom raised an eyebrow and tried to blast off the lines but was proven useless. Misaki nodded and stood in front of Saji with Hanekawa as he said, "Good work Saji. Now we proceed with Sona's plan." As he took a stance. Saji nodded as he raised his hand as a small glow appeared on his Sacred Gear before absorbing the energy in a faster rate.

Zekrom frowned and said, "If this keeps going on, we'll be drain off our power. Everyone target the Vritra user!"

Issei made a mad dash for Saji but was intercepted by Hanekawa who kicked Issei at the face. The Sekiryuutei tilt his body back and slid under her kick followed by touching her leg as he dashed past her and said, "Rip apart! Dress Break!"

BWOSH!

Hanekawa's clothes were instantly ripped apart earning a shocked look from Hanekawa but she quickly frowned and shot out a compressed Senjutsu ball at Issei's back. The ball nearly hit him if a lightning bolt didn't strike it down. Hanekawa clicked her tongue and said, "Shinobu!" Before she sunk into her own shadow.

Issei rushed in at Saji but he suddenly saw a leg incoming and ducked. Misaki tried to kick Issei but he missed. Despite that, the pressure of the kick actually made the ground crack making Issei shake a bit. Zekrom rushed in as he jabbed forward and unleashed another torrent of Power of Destruction but Misaki merely swat it aside as he punched Zekrom causing him to fly away in a great distance. Eldrich rushed in and pushed Misaki with him as he said, "Go Issei!"

With a nod, Issei rushed in at Saji who strangely looked calm. Issei balled up his hands into a fist as he said ,"No hard feelings Saji but I'm going to beat you!"

Saji actually let loose a smirk as he balled his hands into a fist as he said, "We'll see about that Issei!" As he thrust his fist forward. As the two fists collided-

DOOON!

Saji actually withstood Issei's punch without flinching! Issei frowned and tried to kick Saji but the latter stepped back to dodge the kick followed by rushing in and kicked Issei, this time blasting him away.

Koneko blinked as Saji grinned and said, "With the powers I absorbed, I'm slowly gaining power!"

Issei huffed as he stood up and said, "A power up is just a power up but...!" As he raised his hand.

[Boost!]

"Take this!" Issei said as he rushed in and performed a boosted punch but Saji sidestepped to the side making Koneko rush in and and hopped, using both of her legs to do a powerful kick to Saji.

The Vritra host frowned as he was pushed back but instantly pulled Koneko's string. The girl was pulled towards Sanji as he said, "Sorry!" And let loose a punch to Koneko on her face as she was blasted away.

Issei made a small frown but-

[ **Partner...we have to be careful. With the power his absorbing, he's technically like us, Boosting himself to great power. I assume every five seconds is equel to a single Boost...** ]

Issei clicked his tongue and boosted once more as he thrust his arm and said, "Dragon Shot!"

Saji instantly pulled on Issei's string as he wobbled and miss aimed the Shot as Saji rushed in and kicked Issei as he staggered back. Saji followed up with a punch but Issei huffed and rushed his entire body and did a powerful headbutt.

Saji widens his eyes followed by a powerful impact on his head. Issei followed up with a punch to the gut, then stomped his leg and spun around as he did a backhand hit, blasting off Saji.

As he flew, Saji grunted and felt another power boost as he pulled Issei's string, dragging the Sekiryuutei towards him. Saji let loose punch to Issei to Issei's gut and-

CRACK!

A single crack was seen on his armour! Alarmed, Issei kicked Saji as he staggered, followed by Koneko rushing in from behind and kicked Saji who stepped back to dodge. A lightning bolt shot down from the sky as Saji was hit directly on the shoulders.

He gritted his teeth in pain as pain coursed through his body. Issei rushed in and punched Saji followed by a kick from Koneko as he was blasted off. Akeno summoned more lightning with holy attribute as it rained down on Saji, blasting him in a rapid manner.

* * *

Sona huffed but-

"Don't worry Sona." Came in Eiri's voice as she appeared next to the girl. "Saji is a strong person. After all...he is but a Pawn to you...am I right?"

Sona raised her eyebrow but looked at the damage done by the trio. There was a large crater with Saji in it. He looked ragged but-

"Oh...man..." Saji groaned as he stood up. Issei blinked as Saji stood up in a ragged state. He was panting, clearly he was in extreme pain due to the holy lightning but he stood up nevertheless.

"Huh...I never expected you survive that..." Issei said. Saji smirked and said, "It wilk take more than that to beat me down!" As he raised his hand. It was at that point Issei's line turned red as he huffed.

Akeno frowned and said, "That's...blood?"

Saji smirked as despite in pain, began running. He felt a more power boost as he raised his fist to punch Issei but the latter was faster! Issei easily dodged Saji's punch and kicked him away as he was smashed onto a wall. Saji spat out blood but struggled to stand up.

He tugged on Issei's string and smirked. It was at that point, a voice said, "Blood loss...I'm surprised she used that tactic."

"Katarina-san!" Issei said as the Leviathan Queen appeared behind Issei with Zekrom in tow. Katarina eyed Saji as she said, "Stand back Issei. Zekrom, finish him off."

"Yes!" Zekrom said as he walked forward. Katarina raised her hand and took out several magic crest which enhanced Zekrom. Seeing this, Saji huffed as he tugged Zekrom, Akeno and Koneko's string causing red liquid to be absrobed towards the shadow, just as he did to Issei.

However, Saji tugged it twice as the blood was absorbed, this time, in an alarming rate. Saji smirked but-

"Goh?!" He grunted as Zekrom unleashed his orbs at Saji. He instantly felt like being hit by a truck but before he could even fall back, Saji held himself and absorbed even faster. Zekrom frowned but this time placed his index and middle finger together and shot out his orbs in a rapid manner as Saji was bombared with his orbs.

And so, Zekrom blasted him.

And again...

And agan...

And again.

As a final stroke, Zekrom thrust his hand and unleashed a torrent of his orbs as Saji was blasted away. Sona frowned but Eiri held her hand. Sona huffed and said, "He's getting demolish."

"But is he down?"

Sona blinked at the lack of announcment. She rushed to the side and within the debris of the blast, she saw Saji still standing but in a very bad state.

He lost the use of one of his eyes as he was battered and also felt dead on his left arm and right leg.

Yet still despite that, Saji still stood straight. He held a smirk and suddenly made a gesture to Issei and everyone.

"C'mon, Queen-san. Enhance everyone. And let them hit me with their full strength!"

"Saji!"

"Not now Kaichou!"

Sona looked a little bit baffled at Saji's retort. He smirkes and made the blood absorb much more faster, this time visibly effecting Issei as he felt slightly light headed, and so did Akeno and Koneko.

Katarina merely raised her head and said, "So be it, host of Vritra." As she raised both of her arms. Issei raised his hand and started Boosting as his power surge increased in a rapid manner, Zekrom gathered his Power of Destruction in his arms, Akeno gathered clouds on the sky and Koneko charged up her Senjutsu.

Sona looked baffled at Saji's statement as she said, "Enough Saji! I'll retire you-"

"Kaichou!" Saji shouted earning a look from her. He took a deep breath and said, "Just...trust me on this okay?"

Sona frowned. No she didn't trust him on this. Misaki was busy with Eldrich, Chitoge was with Rengoku and Shinobu is ordered by Eiri herself to stand down. She knew she couldn't force her Peerage members, and Eiri herself was doing nothing!

She pushed up her glasses and said, "Saji, I'm retiring you-"

"Worthless."

"?!"

Eiri did a small smile as Sona's powers as a King was disabled as she said, "Sona...I said to wait. Just watch."

Sona glared at Eiri. Did she just used her ability on her own comrade?!

Sanji smirked as he felt the maximum power output of the group as they prepared himself. Saji raised his hand as his Sacred Gear glowed.

"Listen to my will, my Sacred Gear!" Saji shouted as his Sacred Gear glowed once more. Sona looked at Saji as he prepared himself for a suicidal attack.

"Saji!"

Saji actually ignored Sona as he said, "Now...show me the attack!"

By his command, everyone unleashed their move as-

DDDDDRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOORRR!

A massive power surge was unleashed as the combination of attack was unleashed at Saji. He spread his arm and smirked as Sona finally said-

"SAJI!"

The Pawn grinned as he said, "And now...go!"

A figure erupted from Saji's shadow followed by-

SHING!

The blast created by Issei's group was actually cut off by a single golden line as it extends further. Zekrom widens his eyes and pushed Issei down as he said, "Look out!" Followed by a massive golden light erupted from the area.

The massive blast that was cut off shot upwards followed by exploding. Saji smirked at the beautiful golden light as it enveloped the area followed by lines passing by Zekrom, Akeno and Koneko.

[Zekrom Bael, Pawn of Eldrich Vivian Lucifer has been retired along with Akeno Himejima, Queen of Rias Gremory and her Rook, Koneko Toujo, has been retired]

* * *

Issei blinked as the massive golden light died down. He stood up and saw a massive part of the landscape was razored in a single blast. Sona blinked as Katarina huffed. To have used a maximum output of her defensive magic was truely a feat, and it was done none other than-

"Shinobu." Katarina said as said lady was standing infront of Saji with a long beautiful curved, golden coloured katana in hand.

"The Kokorowatari...I never saw that in a while..." Mused Katarina in an amused way. Issei huffed and noticed the strings were connected to Shinobu, primarily her hands as the blood was absorbed in a rapid manner.

Issei frowned but-

"Open!" Came in Saji's voice as he rushed in and punched Issei's armoured face. Due to the absorbed energy, Saji actually cracked Issei's mask. Issei grunted and returned the punch. The two Pawns started a punch tradeout of they traded blows. Issei eventually was parried by Saji as he performed a powerful punch to the gut and staggered Issei.

He kicked Issei as he sends him back, prompting Saji to run and leap towards Issei. With the loss of blood, Issei felt a bit dizzy as Saji said, "THIS IS IIIIIIIT!" As he balled his hand into a fist and thrust it forward and-

DOGAH!

"Guh!" Saji grunted as he was blasted off from a block magic from-

"B-Buchou..." Issei said as he fell back only to be caught by Rias who held him with his arms. She had a serious look but it softened as she looked at Issei and said, "Are you okay? I can see you're very tired..."

Issei smiled and slowlt stood up as he looked at Shinobu and saw his blood draining. He frowned but said, "I think...I can keep on going...maybe only until I beat down that Saji." As he smirked.

Rias made a worried face but smiled slowly as she said, "I do not want you to go but...I know I can't stop you...so go get him, Issei."

Issei nodded and stood up as he looked at Saji panting. While Issei was close to lack of blood, Saji was in an even worse state than him. Saji made a solemn smile and said, "Huh...very nice Issei...very nice indeed..." As he relaxed his shoulders and stood straight. He looked at Shinobu and said, "Heat-under-blade-san...can you release Issei's string?"

Shinobu raised an eyebrow but looked at Eiri, who nodded making Shinobu release Issei's string. Saji even released the strings connected to him as he grinned. Issei took a deep breath as he felt his blood stopped flowing, but looked at Saji.

"Why?"

"I...want to fight you as your own strength, and vice versa..."

"Is this not...going against you Kings orders?"

Saji did a smile and said, "I doubt she would care of my state right now...and plus, who said you will win this? I can keep on going for a thousand years even!"

Issei smirked at his rival as Rias stepped back. Issei raised his hand to Boost as he said, "Tell me Saji...what is it that drive you to go against your orders and do things at your free will?"

Sanji relaxed his shoulders and looked at Sona who looked at him back with a small frown. He smiled and then raised his hand with the Sacred Gear and said, "I'm doing this for my King!" As he looked at Issei's eyes.

"I know I'm not the special Sekiryuutei. I know I'm even the Host of the Weakest Dragon King and...I know I'm not a special person like you Issei. Adored by many and acknowledged by others. I'm but a simple Pawn trying to achieve greatness for his King!" Saji declared as he looked at Sona. "And for my love to her..."

Sona widens her eyes in shock at Saji's words as the latter smirked. His Sacred Gear glowed once more as he raised it and said, "AND FOR THAT, I'LL KEEP MOVING FORWARD!'

SHING!

A bright purple light enveloped the area as Saji felt an increase of his power. As the light died down, Saji saw his Sacred Gear shifted it's form. It was now in the form of a black gauntlet similar to Issei's pre-balance break state, only this time it had a small deformed black dragon with a purple gem at the top of it's head. The Sacred Gear itself extends to the length of Saji's entire arm.

Saji breathed out as he smiled. "This is...my power..."

Issei made a small smile and said, "Let's do this...Saji..."

"Way ahead of you, Issei!" Saji grinned as he ran towards Issei. Issei rushed in and let loose a fist which clashed with Saji's followed by the latter performing a headbutt and hits Issei's head. Issei staggered as Saji let loose a punch to the face as Issei moved back.

Saji rushed in and punched Issei on the gut but was proven useless as it was armoured but Saji kept pushing forth. Issei huffed and parried Saji's blow followed by a quick uppercut making Saji stagger. Issei rushed in and kicked Saji's gut as he was pushed back.

He regained his stance as Issei rushed in. The two traded blows once more, each with a strong determination to win. Saji eventually pushed Issei back with a punch as he huffed. The two were tired, Saji due to his injuries and Issei due to blood loss.

Saji took a deep breath as he raisee his hand. Issei saw this and said, "Final strike?"

"I...do admit I'm at my limit..."

Issei did a smirk and raised his hand to Boost in a rapid manner. The two warriors stood straight as they prepared, then smirked.

"For Buchou...!"

"For Kaichou...!"

"" I'LL WIN THIS!""

The two roared and rushed in. With their final strengths and limit and only power up even more with their will, they thrust their fist forward for the final strike. Time felt slow for Saji as he stared at Issei's eyes. It was filled with a burning passion. He grinned as he said, "ISSEI!"

"SAJI!"

Their fist enclosed but due to experience, Issei slowly slide to the side making Saji widen his eyes, followed by a smile.

"Ah...I lost..."

DOGAAAAAAH!

Saji was hit on his face and due to Issei's boosted power, Saji was blown off and crashed onto a wall followed by a small explosion. Sona widens her eyes as Issei panted, before falling down to his knees but was caught by Rias who held him tight.

* * *

Saji blinked. The punch hurt like a meteor crash on his face. He was only sitting up due to the wall of the debris of his crash. He couldn't move. He made a small, satisfied smile as he looked at Sona.

He couldn't really tell wether she was pissed nor annoyed. While he knew she didn't worry about him like Issei, he hoped that his confession made something change in her...but that's a fleeting dream...right?

Saji felt his body moving he slowly stood up and looked up. Despite in a rating game, the day was bright. He smiled and casually strolled towards Sona who blinked at his actions. He scanned the area of the fight. The land was razored and he knew that everyone was watching.

They even watched his declaration on his love towards Sona. Wether she will be ashamed or not, Saji felt guilty for putting his King on that position. He suddenly spat out blood before he could reach halfway to Sona as he fell down, finally succumbing to his injuries. He looked up at Sona who stared at him.

He smiled.

He stretched his hand, as if trying to reach her, but he knew it was only a fleeting dream. His vision began to be clouded with darkness as he made a small smile at Sona.

"Sorry for troubling you."

[Genshirou Saji, Sona Sitri's Pawn has been retired]

* * *

Sona blinked at the spot of Saji getting retired. She had a sense Saji had feelings for her but...

"You claim you want to have someone like Issei to fight for you just as he did for Rias. There was one in front you the entire time yet you didn't acknowledge him." Eiri said as she smiled a bit. "I wonder why?"

Sona frowned at Eiri but nevertheless took the words at heart. She looked up at the sky as Eiri said, "What we do now...is your choice Sona."

Sona had a rather blank look. Despite all these years of her being serious, Sona felt blank for the first time. Without her thinking, she looked at Eiri as she said, "I...wish to forfeit the Rating Game."

"As you wish."

* * *

 **No reference used in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **To San: Hmm...well I'm sorry to say you got them wrong XD see Chapter...19. She has a Human Mother but a Devil Father. Cleria is Diehauser's Cousin while Eiri's Father is his Brother XD**

 **To Guest: Sorry for late update :o been busy is all XD**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel, Shinobu, Jibril, Chitoge, Saya/BGS**

 **Also, I've gotten some PM regarding Hanekawa. I know she isn't in the list and despite I really love her as a character, I don't want to ruin the story. I want the girls to have moments XD**

 **Take note as this story has super duper slow (like a turtle!) Romance pacing and horrid moments XD**

* * *

 **Whew! That Ends Vol 5!**

 **Next Chapter returns Yuuya as the main role as he didn't get mucb screem time XD**

 **Also, with this chapter, starts the basis of Saji and Sona's relationship :D I really love Saji as a character, dunno why but he's cool to me XD**

 **I actually intended Issei to have the power up, unleashing the Illegal Move Triden here but I remembered 'Didn't he had his Pieces modified first?' So I scratched that idea and used Saji instead.**

 **Also, next chapter shows the effects of the end of the Rating Game and transition to Vol 6! Now Vol 6 doesn't have much content as it'll be about Yuuya's Reincarnation soon and therefore starts the first of my...**

 **OC ARC!**

 **WHOO!**

 **I'll put some music that serve the 'OP' and 'ED' so you can listen to it before or after you read the chapter. I kinda think it might help to set the 'mood' right XD anyway, the first OC arc with be titled-**

 **'A world with Yuuya Kobayashi' arc.**

 **Man that's a mouthful XD. Now due to the Light Novel's lack of timing, there will be a one month time skip so be prepared! After that, it'll go back to canon until another oc arc starts and etc. You get the point XD**

 **So, no Yuuya means no Spirit.**

 **Bye guys!**


	33. The Peaceful Day

**Hey guys, here again with an update! So, start of Vol 6! Holy hell it's been a long road till we reached here, and even more longer until the end! I'll start now!**

 **Do note this will be a rather short chapter. Also, I dunno if I did it good but Rosswiesse date and fluff this chapter :3**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: The Peaceful Day**

Yuuya slowly made a small stretch. Sona fortified the match which resulted her loss. While he was a bit surprised Sona did that, he knew she was confused. With Saji doing that, it was rather...odd to Sona herself suffice to say.

Seeing Saji made him remember of himself before he got Rosswiesse. He looked at said girl who was talking with Odin. She noticed his staring and did a small smile and waved her fingers at him before talking back to the older man.

Yuuya smiled to himself until-

"Huh...I honestly still can't believe you hooked up with a girl...and her no less." Azazel said with a small amused face. Yuuya tilt his head back and grinned as he said, "Well...she did change my life."

Azazel laughed a bit making Yuuya smile, but opted a serious face as he said, "Azazel."

Seeing Yuuya's serious made Azazel raise his eyebrow as Yuuya's left hands glowed and coming out of it was a paper, to be specific, a document. He gave it to Azazel and said, "Khaos Brigade plans that Vali left. On the day of the Gremory and Astaroth Rating Game, Khaos Brigade will launch an attack. There is a record of confirmation of the Astaroth is connected to the Terrorist Group along with original Satan Descendant to join in the assault also."

Azazel raises his eyebrow and said, "You do realize that this is more beneficial when given to Sirzechs or the other Maou?"

"The fact that there is a Devil amongst the rank of Khaos Brigade makes me think twice when giving to Sirzechs. They will most likely not take any countermeasure to 'maintain the Underworld'."

Azazel made a smirk and said, "So the best course of action is to give it to me?"

Yuuya walked away as he said, "What I did was unforgivable and I know most of the Faction Leaders is at odds towards me. I am giving you the entire document I have because I know that you will consider things for the 'Peace' of the Three Faction even if it means lying to others. We're in the same boat Azazel."

"Ha!"

"Believe what you will but I do not want to have anything to do with it. I promised my Girlfriend I wouldn't do this stupid mind games. I will only act to protect my loved ones now."

* * *

Yuuya made his way back to Rosswiesse who finished talking with Odin. She said, "The next Rating Game will be in a while now. Rias and her Peerage will have a break seeing as the Second Semester is starting soon."

Yuuya nodded as he said, "So back to the daily life of school. I missed that."

Rosswiesse nodded making Odin say, "I'll be returning to Valhalla. Rosswiesse, you may stay and enjoy your time with...snrk...your boyfriend."

"It's not funny!" Rosswiesse fumed with a blush. Yuuya laughed but held his girlfriend's hand and said, "Let's go home shall we?"

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

We arrived back home via magic seal with Odin leaving us in the Underworld as he went back to Valhalla. Rosswiesse smiled at me, while I do know she was still shy, her face was blushing constantly. Hmm? Does she have something in mind?

Rosswiesse released my arm and looked at the ground, pushing her fingers together as she said, "U-Um...Yuuya?"

"What is it?"

"W-When can w-we do...our...erm...uh...d...d..."

"Date?"

"Kyah!" Rosswiesse covered her face with embarassment. I made a small smile and patted her head as I said, "I'm okay with anytime...although...I do have a place in mind..."

"R-Really?"

"Hmm..." I went as I released my hand. I wanted to take Rosswiesse somewhere special but...where? Suddenly, something popped into my mind.

"Do you like stargazing?"

"Looking at the stars? I love them!"

I made a slow nod and looked at the sky. Judging from the weather...

"How about...next week? I'm planning something right now...but I'm sorry if it's-"

"I don't need anything fancy. I just want to spend time with you." Rosswiesse said with a small smile. I nodded and patted her head again. "I'll make preparations, don't worry Rosswiesse. I'll show you the best stargazing spot you've ever seen!"

Rosswiesse took my hand off her head and gently held it, before placing it at her cheeks and smiled. "I can't wait."

"Um...isn't it suppose to be the girl who puts her hand on the boys cheeks and not the other way round?"

"I dunno. Yuuya and Rosswiesse is rather weird when it comes to love life..."

"Roku-san! Rindo-nee! They can hear us!"

Rosswiesse and I blinked and looked at a nearby bush and saw Rindo, Roku and Ren popping their heads out, spying on us.

"Uh..."

"KYAAAAH?!" Rosswiesse screamed with a red face and ran off. I blinked and saw a dust of Rosswiesse as she ran off. I looked at my sisters, then at Roku as I said, "Really?"

Roku grinned and said, "It was my idea!"

"Why are you proud of it?!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Underworld...**

 **3rd Person POV**

"You accepted information from him?!"

"Ajuka, I know you're not 'cool' with him but this is real information. We can use this to counter against the Khaos Brigade. Look! It even says they will be targeting Kyoto! We can make preparations!"

"How do we know this isn't a lie Azazel?!"

Falbium made a sigh. Currently he was watching Azazel and Ajuka arguing over the plans. Making a huff, he snatched the plans and said, "As the highest command of security in the Underworld, I'll be handling this. I'll prepare the countermeasure and-"

"Isn't Astaroth's name in there?" Sirzechs said earning a small frown from Falbium.

"Yes...what off it?"

"Wouldn't this cause-"

"Don't give me that bullshit Sirzechs, I'm cancelling the Rating Game and that's final!"

Sirzechs remained calm and closed his eyes, thinking. He then nodded and said, "I suggest...we wait. Let the Khaos Brigade attack but when they strike, we'll be prepared to smash them in one go. Is this not the perfect way?"

"Kuh!"

Ajuka and Azazel huffed and sat back down. The former made a small frown and said, "Why did you take the information anyway? It could be fake or anything..."

"I was merely considering his position-"

"Bah! Few weeks ago, you were raging against him. I don't like how that boy is walking freely...I want him gone..."

Falbium frowned and said, "Last time we tried that, we got a warning from Valhalla. He's no small fighter, to handle against one of the top fighters of the U.S.S is not a small feat at all..."

Ajuka clicked his tongue...until Sirzechs said, "I...think I have thought of something..." As he looked at Falbium. "The deal stated we use Yuuya until we deem him as useless..."

"What off it?" Falbium said as he raised an eyebrow. Sirzechs placed his head on his hand as he said, "So...if he was a burden to us...we can dispose of him right?"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Falbium...you do realize you can't put feelings in when it concerns peace right?"

Falbium smashed his hand at the table, destroying it as he stormed out with a panicked Serafall following him to cool him down. Azazel watched this unfold as he stood up and said, "Huh...you Devils sure are hypocrites..."

"We are." Sirzechs answered bluntly. "We're Devils after all. What about you Azazel? You were raging against him no less then a few weeks ago..."

The Fallen Angel didn't reply and left the meeting room.

* * *

Falbium huffed as he sat on his office in the U.S.S HQ with Eiri sitting in front of him. She took a sip of her tea prepared by Misaki as she said, "The time when Yuuya will be in a state of a 'Burden' is but a long time. A futile chance even."

"I know, I just don't like how they're dealing with it. Can't they just drop it?"

"Pride is a Sin Falbium. Their Pride as Maou and the fact that you are right blinds them. Their ego is high...but this is expected of a 'Devil'. Are we not creatures of selfish, arrogant and cruelty?"

"I'm surprised you're not bothered at all."

"The chance Yuuya fall into that condition is but a slim chance." Eiri said as her tea finished. She stood up and said, "And even then, the Mother is to protect their children until they are ready to spread out their wings."

"Eiri?"

"Watch Falbium. Watch as I change this wretched world which has forsaken him. I will change it to a Utopia where he can be finally at peace. And I shall be there, standing next to him as he make changes into this world."

* * *

 **Back with Yuuya...and his POV**

The next day, I went to school with Rosswiesse and my sisters. I took a deep breath as I walked and looked into the sky. I must admit alot has happened, and I'm glad I was strong enough to get through them.

Looking ahead, I looked at Rosswiesse and my sisters. I honestly think I wouldn't be here right now...but let's not be too serious okay? It's been a while I got to enjoy my school life and my normal life again.

"Onii-chan is smiling to himself. Is he happy with something?"

"It's called thinking Ren-chan. That's what adults do."

"I'm an adult too!"

"Does adults have chests like those?"

"Don't bring that in!"

Rindo and Ren started arguing with Rosswiesse trying to calm them down. I chuckled at the sight and added my two cents to calm them down.

* * *

As I entered class, I was greeted by my usual friends, and was actually surprised to see Raynare back. Did Azazel reassign her here?

I walked up to her desk and said, "Hello there Raynare, it's been a while. How do you do?"

"I-I'm fine thank you..." She replied and looked away. Was she uncomfortable with me? I made a slow nod and made a soft pat on her shoulder as I walked back to my desk as I said, "Nice having you back."

She made a small squeak as I chuckled. I sat back on my desk and looked at Eiri who just came in. She had a satisfied smile as she saw me and walked up towards me as she said, "Good morning Yuu-kun. I see that you are in a happy mood?"

"Yeah...I guess I could say I'm in a happy mood."

"Is that so? Is it Rosswiesse?"

"Mm...you could say that..."

Eiri giggled and went closer to me as she whispered, "I'll be having you after Rosswiesse~."

Hmm?

Eiri giggled and walked away as she sat on her sit again. As if on cue, Rosswiesse walked, taking a quick look at Eiri who did a smile and waved earning a small blush from Rosswiesse.

HMM?

Did these two talked about something behind me?

* * *

At lunch, I am currently eating near the school's field with Issei. He talked about Saji, as he was in a depressed state. Sona wouldn't even look at him nor say a word. I of course, couldn't help in this situation.

"I feel sorry for him..."

"We can't help, but only give our support. I guess this is something Saji has to go through on his own...it's harsh to have a one sided love..."

Issei made a small nod and looked at the sky. "Like me and Buchou?"

"That's just you being super dense."

"Huh?!"

I stood up and walked away as I said, "Issei. Pursue your love. Because people only cherish something once they lose it. Don't be one of those people okay?"

* * *

After school, I made my way to the house. I went earlier as Rosswiesse still had stuff to do. I went to my sisters who just arrived and said, "Rindo! Ren! I need help!"

"Onii-chan? What's wrong?"

"I need help...preparing for my date..."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 **Timeskip forward - 1 week later...**

A week has passed by. To Rosswiesse, it felt like it passed by with the speed of light. She was excited to see what Yuuya planned out for her. She was currently in her room, tying to pick out what to wear. Yuuya wanted to apologize last time, so she assumed it's going to be something casual.

As she was brainstorming, a knock was heard. Rosswiesse opened the door where Roku was seen standing. She made a small smile as she said, "Can I come in?"

Rosswiesse made a nod and slid her door open making Roku come in. She sat on Rosswiesse's bed as she said, "I was wondering what's taking you so long..."

"E-Eh?! Yuuya's done preparing?!"

"Nah..."

"Oh..."

"He left ahead."

"Keh?!"

"Don't worry! While he did left ahead, he's also preparing something. It'll take a while so...take your time."

"O-Oh...I see..."

Roku giggled. Rosswiesse took note of something...changed from Roku. While she's usually seen the ever casual, blunt yet joking and cheerful girl, Rosswiesse now saw a calm, beautiful girl.

Roku's aura shifted to a more calmer tone as she said, "I just want to say...thank you for changing Yuuya's life..."

"Huh?"

"You see...Yuuya's been in...a condition where he thinks it's okay for him to get hurt for his sisters, even if it means destroying himself in the process. But you...you changed that. It's funny actually...I've been with him for a long time now, and yet here you are, changing his life. I would like to personally thank you for that."

Rosswiesse made a small smile and said, "I didn't do anything much. I just did what I did."

Roku smiled warmly before opting her grinning face. "Do you need help?"

"A help would be nice..."

Nodding, Roku stood up and looked at Rosswiesse, then said, "You have big breasts. Make use of it."

"W-What?!"

Roku grinned as her fingers wiggled in a perverse manner. "I know Yuuya's taste. Let us take advantage of it. Relax, I won't bite~."

* * *

After a short what (to Rosswiesse) was a harassment of sorts, Rosswiesse was done for her clothes. She took a deep breath and went out of her room where Roku was waiting. As Rosswiesse came out, Roku grinned. "Bingo."

Rosswiesse wore a simple business suit, in fact it was her business suit except she loses the blazer and retained her white shirt underneath. The pants was swapped with a black skirt and her shoes was swapped with black flats.

Rosswiesse tilt her head. "This isn't any different from my usual clothes, and I just dressed up like a school girl!"

"I made use of your legs, and the tight white office shirt gives out your breasts. Yuuya likes simple, sexy and elegant type of girls. You happen to fill out three of those things."

"R-Really?"

"You will know it when he stares at you, then says 'Wow...' In a slow manner."

"O-Oh...is that so?"

"And the urge to ravage you on the spot."

"W-Wha?"

"Just kidding. Although he gets aroused..."

"That doesn't help!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Now come, your car awaits!" Roku said with a grin as she lead Rosswiesse outside. There, the two saw a black car waiting for Rosswiesse.

Rosswiesse tilted her head as Roku said, "This is as far as I go..."

"Roku?"

Rosswiesse saw Roku shifting back to her calm state as she said, "Take care of him okay? Even the Beast can't break through his once closed heart..."

Rosswiesse made a smile, before nodding and went into the car.

* * *

Rosswiesse entered the car where she saw-

"Rindo? Ren?"

"Hey!" Rindo grinned as she sat on the drivers sit. Ren popped her head out from the shotgun position as she smiled and said, "Hello."

Rosswiesse raised her eyebrow as Rindo began driving. Noticing her stare, Rindo grinned and said, "Onii-chan taught me how to drive in the event an emergency happened..."

"Is that so? Such a thoughtful brother..."

"He's the best!" Rindo grinned. Ren looked at Rosswiesse and said, "You look awesome."

"Thank you Ren." Rosswiesse smiled. Ren moved herself as Rosswiesse scooted to the side. With Ren sitting back with Rosswiesse, Rindo stopped the car as they arrived at the town's park.

Rosswiesse raised an eyebrow until-

"Oomph."

"Ren?"

Ren pulled Rosswiesse into a hug and burrowed her head into her chest. Seeing this, Rindo got out of the car and went to back as well, before hugging Rosswiesse by the arm and placed her head on Rosswiesse's shoulder.

With the sisters hugging Rosswiesse, the valkyrie thought something happened but Ren said, "Do not worry Rosswiesse-san. Nothing is wrong."

"We just...wanted to feel something." Rindo said. "Will you be settling with him?"

Rosswiesse's face erupted to a blush and said, "T-That's too far to see things..."

"Will you name one of them after us?"

"K-Keh?!"

The sisters giggled, but said in unison, ""Do you love Onii-chan?""

"I-I do..."

""Even in sickness and in health?""

"Even in his despair and his light."

""Even in his evil and his good?""

"Even in his lowest and highest. I'll be there standing right by his side."

The sisters made a satisfied nod, suddenly releasing Rosswiesse followed by a kiss on both sides of her cheeks. ""Thank you...Rosswiesse onee-chan~."

Rosswiesse blushed as the sisters giggled. The three of them got of the car as Rindo said, "After this, we don't know what Onii-chan is planning, but I can tell it's special. Ren-chan, give her the gift from us."

Ren nodded and picked Rosswiesse's hands as she placed something on it.

It was a condom.

"K-Kyah?!"

Ren giggled and made a perverted face as she said, "We don't want an accident don't we?~."

"Y-You're only thirteen!"

"I'm a smart girl!" Said Ren with pride. Rindo made a smile as she said, "Don't worry, I poked holes in them so you too will feel good."

"That doesn't help!"

The sisters giggled and went in the car as they said, "" Have Fun!~."" And proceed to drive away.

* * *

Rosswiesse blushed furiously but stared at the condom...then shook her head as she placed it on her chest pocket. She looked around for any signs until-

"Rosswiesse...we meet again..."

Rosswiesse turned her head and saw-

"Avenger?"

Yuuya's other half, in the form as she was before, was currently swinging on a swing. She stood up as she said, "Yuuya is waiting for you. Come now."

The valkyrie nodded and followed the Spirit. They walked on a trail where it leads onto a larger part of the park where they were out of sight. Avenger nodded as she gave her hand to Rosswiesse.

The valkyrie took it as she was enveloped in a dark red aura orb before her vision went blur. While she wasn't knocked out, she was more...blinded. It went on for a few seconds until her vision came back.

Rosswiesse blinked before she noticed where she was. It was on the outskirts of the town. Avenger pointed at a nearby forest and said, "Walk straight for five minutes, you'll see Yuuya there."

Rosswiesse nodded before Avenger dispersed. Rosswiesse took a deep breath before walking in the forest. It wasn't that long as half a minute, she suddenly saw the back of Yuuya. He was dressed in his normal house clothes. As she expected, It was casual.

"Yuuya?"

"Oh! Hello Rosswiese-" Yuuya started but suddenly stopped as he looked at Rosswiesse, followed by a blink, then said, "W-Wow..."

Rosswiesse placed one side of her hair behind her ear as she said, "D-Do I look good? Is it too simple?"

"N-No...you're beautiful..." Yuuya stuttered, followed by coughing. He shook his head and said, "W-Well then...glad you're here. We're one step away from our destination!"

"This is not the place?"

"Nah...come!" Yuuya said as he grinned, giving his hand to her. It was at that point Rosswiesse noticed a large magic circle in front of them. The valkyrie tilted her head but stood next to Yuuya anyway. He lead her into the magic circle before saying, "Good..." As he stretched his arm. Two coats materialized on Yuuya's hands. One was black and the white.

Yuuya smiled and said, "Put this on, we're going somewhere cold for a bit..."

Rosswiesse nodded before placing it on, Yuuya did the same before he stretched his arm one more time.

"Medea."

There no answer but the magic seal activated. Yuuya took a deep breath and held Rosswiesse's hands tightly as the magic seal glowed brighter, before the two glowed themselves and dispersed as the bright light enveloped the area.

* * *

A bright light enveloped a different forest as Yuuya and Rosswiesse arrived at a different magic seal. The two blinked, before Yuuya jumped and went, "YESSSS! IT WORKED!"

Rosswiesse blinked at the sight of Yuuya jumping up and down...before a white spot landed on her nose. Rosswiesse blinked again before spreading her arms where more white spots were seen. Then..she widens her eyes.

"Is this...snow?"

Rosswiesse finally noticed her area as snow fell. It wasn't Winter in Japan...yet. But...where is this? The snow wasn't, but it was snowing anyway. She could still see the stars, the snow even made it more beautiful.

Yuuya grasped his hand and said, "Come, we can take off the coat soon."

Rosswiesse nodded and walked next to Yuuya. They were in a forest, a large one even but a trail was seen. The two walked for a minute or two before they saw a half built church. The church was in the middle of a vast land filled with furniture like a swing, a table covered with a large umbrella and finally, a very large tree near the church.

Rosswiesse tilted her head until Yuuya took a deep breath, then...tears fell down on his cheeks. He smiled and said, "I'm...home..."

* * *

Rosswiesse widens her eyes. This was...Yuuya's place of birth? She took notice of the snow stopped falling as Yuuya released his coat, followed by Rosswiesse. Yuuya smiled at Rosswiesse and said. "I bring you...my home..."

Rosswiesse looked amazed...but then made a thinking face. "I thought...this was burned down?"

"I've been fixing it slowly..." Came in a voice. Rosswiesse saw a person walking out of the church. She widens her eyes.

"Strada-san?"

That's right. Vasco Strada.

Yuuya smiled and said, "Strada Ji-san...you weren't lying weren't you?"

"Those letter I sent you were true. I've been rebuilding this beautiful old girl for years now...but I see that you are here with a special lady?" Strada replied as he stared at Rosswiesse. The girl bowed and said, "I-It's nice to meet you again Strada-san!"

"Hmm?...Rosswiesse...and Yuuya? I knew my feeling wasn't off. And you said you're not an item!"

Rosswiesse blushed while Yuuya scratched his head. Strada made a small smile but said, "I won't intrude you guys. Yuuya, I fixed up the kitchen, do cook something. You can use the table outside to eat."

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

And so, Strada Ji-san left us to have our privacy. I looked at the church slash my home. It's been...ten years since I've last seen this place. It was burnt down pretty bad but for Strada Ji-san to do this...after all these years...

I felt a single tear drop down my cheeks. I pushed the large door open as the view of the church was seen. It functions like a church, but it was large and filled with many rooms and a very large basement, and also many rooms.

I looked at the top, the roof wasn't fully finished so a cover was made, and the stained glass window wasn't placed in as well. I smiled, then held Rosswiesse's hand.

"This isn't about me though, it's about us now."

"Hehee~." Rosswiesse giggled as I smiled at her. I made a small stretch and said, "So, what do you want to eat?"

"I dunno...what do we have?"

And so, me and Rosswiesse ventured into where the kitchen was. She was surprised at how large it was as I said, "Mother loves cooking. So did I."

As Rosswiesse marveled the kitchen, I checked the shelf, cabinet and fridge. Fully stocked...and the fastest thing is-

"Pasta?"

"Pasta sounds nice..."

* * *

Gathering the ingredients, I put on an apron as Rosswiesse said, "Need any help?"

"Mm...it's okay-"

"I'm helping."

I made laugh but nodded anyway. Can't stop a woman once she makes her decision. Anyway, I said, "I'll start on the mince meat, just chop up some vegetables."

Rosswiesse did as I told and soon, we're cooking in sync. As I roasted some meat, Rosswiesse said, "If I may ask..."

"Ask away."

"What was life in here?"

"Easy one. It was fun and calm. We went to school via magic circle. It's funny as our classes were in a clock tower [1]."

"Is that so? What was it like there?"

I stopped roasting the meat and began to form the pasta as I said, "Hmmm...weird I guess. People don't talk to one another unless they were in a group of sorts. Rindo and I was the first one to make actual friends in there."

"Oh? Rindo?"

"Yeah...Rindo was the best on our batch with me being the lowest. Of course, I only stayed there due to my Invoker ability They trained me to do more materialization magic and reinforcing magic."

"Hmm..."

"You're probably wondering where I met Walburga by that point right?"

"N-Not really..."

"Nah, I'm fine now Rosswiesse." I smiled as I finished kneading the pasta and boiled it. Rosswiesse used tomato to make the sauce as I chopped up some small herb and placed it on the sauce as I continued, "Winter, a new student rolled in. At the time, I was weirded out the fact that kids were being taught magic was weird, so I was like 'What the hell do we need more students for? Did the parents forced their children into this?' And I tried to think that over and over."

"Mm...I can tell..."

"Yeah...I was like...three and a half when I first enrolled! Maybe Mother was afraid that we won't be able to defend ourselves in the future..."

"Mother's know best."

I made a chuckle and took the pasta out and began preparing plates. "Anyway, Walburga was a shy girl. She would use her bangs to cover her face and play with her ribbons. Turns out, her parents and my parents were very good friends! So it was expected if they encouraged their children to be friends. One day, her parents came visited our church with her in tow. That was the first real interaction I did with her."

"What was it like?"

"Magic. She was cute when she's blushing."

"Mm...did you loved her?"

"I made a promise to marry her." I grinned as I took Rosswiesse's shoulder who was checking on the pasta as I said, "See this big tree?"

"Yeah..."

"Now look behind it. On the hill not too far, there is a big ass tree."

"Yeah...what off it?"

"I made the promise there. I did the pinky swear over there too." I smiled as I released Rosswiesse. She had a thinking face until I said, "And we had a kiss."

"G-Geh..." Rosswiesse instantly frowned. "I wanted to be your first...n-not that I had that in mind!"

"Hmm?" I went and made a small smile. I went closer to her as I said, "Is that so? You said so yourself just now...that you wanted to be my first?"

"N-Nothing in that sense..."

I chuckled and went off Rosswiesse. She took something out of her chest pocket, then whispered, "A-Are...you a..."

"I can't hear Rosswiesse~."

Her face erupted into a blush then said, "N-Nothing!" As she turned around. It was then I noticed something on her hand. "What's that?"

"N-Nothing!"

My teasing and curious mode kicked in as I went closer to her. "What's that Rosswiesse?"

"I-It's nothing...important..."

I enclosed our bodies as she stopped on the kitchen's sink. With her trapped, I felt a tickle in my chest as I whispered, "What's that Rosswiesse?"

"N-Nothing...important..."

I blew on her ear as she blushed more. I made a grin as the tickle in my chest grew as I said, "I want you to open your hand..."

"N-No..."

"I'll tease you~."

"D-Don't be..."

I blew on her ear again.

"S-Such...a...tease..."

I placed my head on her shoulders as our bodies touched each other. I placed my hands on her as I felt my eyelids go heavier.

Rosswiesse squirmed beneath me as I felt weird sensation in my chest again. My lips twitched as I grabbed the object from Rosswiesse's hands. With the item caught from the prey, I licked my lips.

I smelled a scent of roses from her hair and as I looked at her neck...oh her beautiful neck. My lips went to it closer as it's smooth skin tempted me.

"Y-Yuuya..."

"Just...relax Rosswiesse...and you'll feel good..."

"I want you to feel good too..."

I made a smile, and I reached her neck, I breathed out making her breathing heavier. I opened my mouth as my tongue got out and slowly, ever slowly, poked her neck.

"Ahn~"

"I would appreciate if your seductions are done OUTSIDE the church. Also, your pasta was almost over boiled."

"UUKKKKKYAAAAAAAA!

"FFFUUUUUUUGGGGGYAAAAAAAAHH!"

Rosswiesse screamed followed by a panicked punch to my face as I flew to the wall and crashed.

* * *

Me and Rosswiesse sat with a red face as Strada Ji-san prepared our meals. We were sitting outside as Strada Ji-san was inside to finish up the cooking. Rosswiesse and I had an awkward silence, then-

""I'm sorry!""

I made a sigh as I planted my head on the table making Rosswiesse breath out a relief. "Sorry...just...lost control of myself back there..."

"Me too..." Rosswiesse said with a blush. I made a smile, but said, "But...I enjoyed it..."

"Hehee~." Rosswiesse giggled. I made a chuckle as I set my gaze onto the item Rosswiesse had.

It was a condom.

I blinked as Rosswiesse blushed furiously and said, "R-Rindo and Ren gave it to me..."

I blinked again.

"My sisters?!"

Rosswiesse snatched the object from my hand as I said, "I-I'll be keeping that!"

"Why?"

"Lest you ask questions Yuuya. Next thing you know you'll be doing doggy style, in the middle of this forest, in the open, behind my back and in front of the church."

Strada Ji-san came out from the church with two plates of pasta. He placed it on the table, then some forks and spoon followed by two glass and some water. He nodded and placed a tray near us as he said, "When you're done, leave it. I'll be heading to London now so you're free. Don't do anything I wouldn't okay?"

""Y-Yes Sir...""

* * *

And so, Strada Ji-san left us as we begin eating. We talked about more of my childhood, until I said, "So...tell me about your childhood."

Rosswiesse chewed on her food, then swallowed it as she said, "Hmm...not much though. My parents wasn't home much as they were serving the other Norse Gods. I've been staying with my grandmother all my life I guess."

"Do you have siblings?"

"No, I'm only child. I always wanted little sisters though. Rindo and Ren are like how I imagine my sisters would be."

"Is that so? Thank you."

Rosswiesse made a smile as she looked at the large tree near the church, before the area. "The landscape is beautiful isn't it?"

"You should see it years ago. This empty land is actually a massive flower land, my mother planted them all. At dawn, the flowers will bloom while at night, they sleep. I don't know what plant it was, I think it was magic but nevertheless, it was beautiful..."

Rosswiesse and I conversed more about out childhood days. It was peaceful, with just the two of us. We finished eating yet still talked about more stuff. After an hour, I looked at the sky, then smiled.

"Rosswiesse."

"Yes?"

"Do want to...go stargazing? The night is clear for the day."

"Oh! That sounds nice..."

I nodded as Rosswiesse stood up and stretched a bit. I went inside the church and went into a nearby closet where I pulled out two large blankets. I walked out and saw Rosswiesse staring about, before noticing me. She tilt her head but said, "What's that for?"

"To lie down. You'll see~." I answered. We both left the church's vicinity as we had a small talk. "First things first...I am so sorry for what Rindo and Ren did."

"Mm...it's okay, I know they meant good."

* * *

Eventually, we arrived at a spot where it was clear. There was some old decorations planted about as I made a small smile. Taking notice of this, Rosswiesse said, "Is it something that you know?"

"Just an old memories is all." I grinned as I spread the blanket. It was large so it could fit roughly several people at once. I kept the second one nearby. I made a nod as I said, "Just lay down a bit, I need to make a final preparation."

Rosswiesse nodded as I walker back a bit. I looked at the sky for a bit...and saw some clouds, but not that large. I nodded and rested next to Rosswiesse as I said, "See those clouds?"

"Yeah?"

"Just watch em'. You'll be amazed."

Rosswiesse did as I told as it slowly moved and eventually stopped in above us, covering the little stars we saw just. Rosswiesse tilt her head but I said, "You see...the wind circulation around this area is abnormal. Within a few minutes, at the stroke of midnight, watch the skies once more."

Eventually, we had a moment of silence as we waited for midnight. It was tranquil suffice to say, I turned my head and looked at Rosswiesse and saw her staring at the sky.

This girl...what a life changer. I'm proud to say that if I never met her...I wouldn't be here now. As the winds began to blow, I smiled as I said, "Here it comes..."

Rosswiesse blinked as the weird wind pattern twirled above use and absorbed the cloud as it became smaller and smaller. Eventually, it stopped as it sustained. I smiled and said, "Now...blow."

Rosswiesse blew a bit as her small breath trigger the weird air pattern before the clouds scattered apart and dispersed as stars began the fill the sky as far as the eye can see. Rosswiesse widens her eyes and said, "T-That's...beautiful..."

"I'm glad you find it beautiful." I said as I scooted next to her. I gently grabbed her hand and made it to a pointing position as I said, "Do you see a shape I'm pointing at?"

Rosswiesse placed her head closer to mine, but nodded as she said, "Yeah...there is a shape..."

"That's a shape called 'Deneb'. Over there is Altair...and there's Vega..."

"Wow..."

Our hands intertwined but I kept looking up with her. I took the time to absorb the moment as I smiled, then said, "Rosswiesse..."

"Yes?"

I kept looking up but said, "I hope you enjoyed this...because so far...this is the only thing I could give you..."

Rosswiesse looked at me.

"Love."

Then images of my sisters came in...

"Straight forward sisters..."

Then there's Strada Ji-san.

"A man who's like my father...yet not my father."

Roku.

"A friend to support you even in your hardest time."

The church and my Japanese house.

"A big, yet empty place."

And finally...the sky.

"And these stars. This...is me. I am giving you...me. Because this is all I have Rosswiesse."

I finally turned my head towards her as she looked at me with a sincere smile, and warmth in her eyes as she said, "Then...I'll take everything for what you have to offer. Because...I too will give you my all..."

As the world froze, I stared at her. Flashes of Walburga came in my head, just like my first time falling in love with her.

I smiled to myself.

The name Walburga will always be engraved in my heart...but those are stairs I've passed by long ago. Atop those stairs...I see Rosswiesse standing there.

Smiling to myself, I walked forward, and finally found the person who I know that loves me for who I am.

And so...I climbed those stairs.

As time went back on, Rosswiesse smiled warmly and placed her hands on my cheeks as she faced me.

I looked at her in the eyes as she said, "I-I'm blushing am I?"

"I can see it in the dark."

Rosswiesse blushed more but shook her head, then said, "I-I...I...love you Yuuya."

"I love you too Rosswiesse."

As she brought out faces together, she said, "I-I know it's not you're first kiss...so...can you take mine instead?"

I smiled as I warped my hands around her waist as I held her. We stared at each others eyes, before slowly closing them. I felt her lips above mine, and what followed soon made me shudder.

Our lips connected.

Electrical flows were felt on my back and arms as we kissed. Rosswiesse held me more as I did to her. After a long minute, she departed and looked at me.

She blushed.

She looked around me, then finally at myself as she said, "I-I...love you so much..." As she held me to her chest and embraced me. "And I will never let you go again..."

I smiled at her as I said, "I know..."

The sky blinked as the sky glowed brighter. And thus...a star fell. Rosswiesse smiled as I grinned.

""Make a wish.""

* * *

 **[1] London Clock Tower Reference from the Fate-verse.**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **To Writer-san: Hey there, it's been a while! And thanks, I tried to balance out OC and Canon, it was tough though!**

 **To San: LOL That's too far XD although the concept is interesting!**

 **To Abel: I can understand why you don't want him to turn into Devil but Yuuya will reincarnate, but no, I will NOT make him be greatful for it. He'll probably hate it till the end of the fic XD but I hope you keep on reading :o also, don't worry, Yuuya will (sorta) have his own power up...I guess XD**

 **To Bael: Hmm...that would either be Chitoge or Saya...**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel, Shinobu, Jibril, Chitoge, Saya/BGS**

* * *

 **That concludes the date! Holy hell this was fun to write! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Also, the 'style' of the romance was inspired/borrowed (lol I have no sense of originality) from another anime + Light Novel, the Monogatari series. I just happen to listen the song used on the date 'Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari' made by Supercell again. They have GOOD songs XD**

 **So yeah, I recomand you listen to it, or re-read this chapter while listening to it!**

 **That's it fot now folks, hope you enjoyed it!**

 **As per finale, Spirits.**

 **Avenger Class: Angra Mainyu - Almost all...except...nah, appeared on all Fate/verse in differeny form.**

 **Caster Class: Medea - Almost all except Fate/Zero and Apocryoha.**


	34. The Silent Farewell

**Hey guys! Me again with an update. I'll start now!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: The Silent Farewell**

"What? No way!" Rosswiesse giggled. I nodded and said, "Yep! Ever since then, I'm not allowed to play with my dad's magic tools again..."

I grinned as Rosswiesse laughed. I was telling the silly story of me as a child, on what I did before. Some pranks here and there, and some bad stuff too. We just finished our...erm...date...and is currently walking back towards the Church.

Time actually passed, we spent stargazing until the sun rose up...and we're not even in Japan!

Anyway, Rosswiesse and I eventually arrived at the Church where I placed the blankets in again. I took a bottle of water and gave it to Rosswiesse who was sitting on the table we ate last night, as she stared at the sun rise.

I took a moment to stare at her, before saying, "Rosswiesse."

"Hmm?"

I sat next to her and took off both of my cross necklace...and clipped off half of it.

"Wha-"

"Don't worry, magnet." I grinned. I grabbed her other hand and placed the other half of the necklace there as I said, "A gift. From me to you."

"But...this is..."

"I know that it's weird for a Valkyrie to wear a cross and all but..it's a gift from me. You see..." I said as I took out my half of the cross's and attached them into one again. "It's easily attachable again."

"Why?"

"It's a sign." I smiled at her. "A sign that we're never apart wherever we are. No matter how far, now matter how bad your condition is, you will know that you are never alone."

"O-Oh..." Rosswiesse went. "I-I accept it..."

"May I?"

She turned around and placed her hair to the side where I tied the necklace on her neck as I said, "Maybe it's weird wearing double but...I want you to have to know that I'm always right by your side, no matter what."

Rosswiesse felt Yuuya finished tying up as she made a small smile. She turned around and pecked Yuuya on the cheeks, and then looked at her new necklace. "I like the engravings in it."

"Heh...custom made."

Rosswiesse squinted her eyes where she saw little words. It said-

NEVER-

"?"

"It's one sentence actually. Combined with mine, it says 'NEVER ALONE'. Neat huh?"

"It's cute."

Rosswiesse leaned onto my shoulder as we shared a long, peaceful moment of silence. Tranquil I might add. I made a small smile before kissing Rosswiesse on her head, only to notice her sleeping. I made a smile and carried her bridal as I looked back at the Church.

"It's high time I go home now..."

"Hoo...leaving already?" Came in a voice. I saw Strada Ji-san walked up towards me from the church. I made a smile and said, "Strada Ji-san...I'll be heading home now."

"Hmm...it's expected. It's not done yet. Do visit when it's done."

"I will. Thank you again Strada Ji-san."

"No problem. I already made a new magic seal next to the one you used to get here. You should arrive at your house's storage room when you use it."

* * *

I arrived back at home via the new magic seal and actually arrived at the house's storage. I made my way to the room in a silent manner where I placed a sleeping Rosswiesse on the ground first.

I took out a futon and rested her in there. I was thinking, before shrugging and laid next to her. She snuggled up to me and for the first time, it was her that was in my chest. I smiled and hugged her before covering us both with a blanket to shield us from the dangerous sun.

* * *

 **Skipping Ahead - two weeks later - 3rd Person POV**

Rosswiesse made a small huff as she settled down her magical paper. Yuuya raised his eyebrow and said, "What's wrong?"

"It was Odin-sama...I have a new order."

"What is it?"

"To escort him to the Underworld for Rias's Rating Game."

"Ah..."

"Sorry..."

"Don't be. I know, duty calls and as much as I want to spend more time with you, I don't want to trouble you either."

Rosswiesse made a small pout but Yuuya grinned and said, "Don't worry though, I could follow!" Earning a widen eye from Rosswiesse.

"Y-You're right! I can tell Odin-sama!"

Rosswiesse left outside to transport via magic seal. Once she was gone, Yuuya made a small stretch when-

"Funny."

"Hmm?"

"It's funny Yuu-kun..."

Yuuya turned around and saw Eiri sitting with a thinking face. Yuuya raised his eyebrow, used to her popping out and said, "What's funny?"

"Three weeks ago, on this day, I couldn't detect where you were. Even then, when I DID detect you, it was rather faint. I wonder why?"

" **Must be around the time I had the date...but I don't remember the Church has magic blocking effect...this too is rather suspicious...** "

"Perhaps a disturbance?"

"I can't tell Eiri. I sensed nothing out of the ordinary these past few weeks."

Eiri made a small sigh, but shook her head and said, "Doesn't matter." As she looked at Yuuya. "Do be careful."

"I will, thanks."

Eiri made a small nod and stood up as she said, "I just came by here to tell you that. Also...be careful of the Faction Leaders."

"Why?"

"They are in turmoil amongst each other for the past weeks now."

"Does it have anything to do with me?"

"As a U.S.S member, I can't tell. But I can give a hint. It doesn't really concern you, but what you CAN do..."

"Huh...I can't see a reason nor an answer for that."

"It's best if it's left that way. Do be careful Yuuya."

Yuuya made a nod as Eiri smiled before leaving. Yuuya scratched his head, thinking what Eiri meant.

* * *

And so, Rosswiesse returned soon with a green light from Odin. The two nodded as they started preparing and as a week passed by, the day of the Rating Game arrived. Yuuya decided to wear but a simple suit for the formal occasion, similar to Rosswiesse's suit but a male version and black in colour.

The two made their way to the town's park where they met up with Odin there. The three nodded and made their way to the Underworld. As they arrived, they were greeted by the Faction Leader. Yuuya once more felt stares but it wasn't as bad as before.

The boy took some drink and looked around. He saw the Faction Leaders talking about, Michael wasn't present and had Adrian as his replacement once more. Said man walked towards Yuuya and said, "Yo! It's been a while. We haven't talked much haven't we?"

"Sorry Adrian. Just...life I guess."

Adrian made a simple smile and said, "Hey! You're grown up already so it's to be expected. Listen, when this is all over, wanna go hang out somewhere together? Just like old times!"

Yuuya made a smile and said, "That sounds nice but I'll see if my schedule is open."

Adrian raised an eyebrow as he saw Yuuya looking elsewhere. He looked at the direction of his gaze and saw him starring at Rosswiesse.

He grinned.

"Huh...a girlfriend?"

"Yeah..."

"Listen here! Don't rush it for me. Just call me up when you're free okay? Enjoy life!" Adrian grinned as he placed a paper with a magic seal in it. He walked off with a pat on the back to Yuuya and grinned.

Yuuya scratched his head but nodded. Adrian made his way to Rosswiesse as the urge of mischievous tickled in his chest. He tapped at Rosswiesse's shoulder who blinked, then saw Adrian.

"Yes?"

"Yuuya misses you."

"W-Wha...he does? We're only few meters apart!...does he?"

"ADRIAN!"

A scream from Yuuya made him laugh as he walked away, leaving a flustered Yuuya and Rosswiesse with a hint of uneasiness as they're in public. Daily annoyance quota filled.

* * *

After Adrian left, Rosswiesse blushed and looked at Yuuya who scratched his head, then said, "I-I don't miss you!...wait that sounds wrong...yes I miss you! AARGH! DAMN IT ADRIAN!"

The sight of Yuuya trying to get the right word made Rosswiesse giggle a bit. It was funny as Yuuya was usually seen the calm type of guy. She smiled until-

"Oi. Your public affection is making me cringe."

"Whatever Odin-sama!" Rosswiesse pouted. "I-I have a boyfriend now and nothing what you say affects me!"

"Virgin."

"KAAAAAH!"

* * *

 **Skipping Ahead...**

And so after an hour or so, the announcement of Rias's Rating Game was announced. Everyone entered a hall where they can spectate until Yuuya opted a serious face. A cool hand touched Yuuya by the hand.

"Yuuya?"

"...it's nothing Rosswiesse...it's just...the attack..."

"Ah...you know you're not involved right?"

"Huh?"

Rosswiesse looked at Yuuya in the eyes and said, "Odin-sama...knows of the attack. He was informed by Azazel. Now...since you're not a...um...Faction Member...Odin-sama requests me to send you off..."

"But-"

"I-I know you're worried but I'm worried to you know? I'll send you back home if things get bad okay?"

Yuuya wanted to protest but-

"I can protect myself too..."

Yuuya stared at Rosswiesse's eyes...then sighed in defeat. "F-Fine...but don't use those eyes okay? I'm a sucker to those things..."

"Hehee~ just this once~"

The two laughed a bit before entering the spectating room. There was many 'screen' via magic to broadcast the match. Yuuya made a small huff but remembered Rosswiesse's words. He relaxed his shoulders as he held Rosswiesse's hand.

The screen showed Rias and the battlefield, with her opponent Diodora, on the other side. The match was about to start when Yuuya took notice of the surrounding battlefield.

It was a strange mist.

"The...-"

"Yuuya!" Rosswiesse went into alert as she too took notice of it. The Dimensional Lost. With the appearance of it, a sign of Khaos Brigade's attack has been formed. Yuuya saw Rosswiesse's eyes but-

"Sorry." Rosswiesse said as she placed her hand on Yuuya's chest. A magic crest was activated as Yuuya said, "Wha-" before he was shrouded with a black orb before dispersing. Seeing this, Odin nodded and said, "Now that he's out of the way, we can fight without worry of him being attacked...nor betrayed. Rosswiesse!"

"Yes Sir!"

"To arms!"

* * *

Odin and Rosswiesse used a magic seal to go into the battlefield where they arrived near Rias's Peerage. Issei was startled when he saw Odin and Rosswiesse. The Sekiryuutei blinked and said, "R-Rosswiesse-san?"

"No time for talk Issei." Rosswiesse said in a serious tone as her body glowed and shifted her clothes to her battle armour. "Odin-sama and I will handle things here. Go on ahead and finish of that traitorous bastard."

"Keh! For a God like me to handle fodders? What a shame!"

"Odin-sama." Rosswiesse said as she conjured her spear. "You do realize we can't do much and let the others handle it right?"

"Tch...fine..." Odin said as his hands glowed. It was a spear with a blue and gold design with engravings. He first turned to Issei's direction before slashing the air. While Issei didn't see anything, he felt a rush of wind pass by him before the mist behind him was cut off.

"The barrier is destroyed. Go on ahead kid."

Issei and Rias's Peerage nodded in thanks as Odin grinned. Rosswiesse turned around and huffed. From the mist comes out thousands of hostile personal.

"Rosswiesse, breakdown please."

"Devils. Mid to high class devils. Nothing you can't handle."

Odin merely swung his spear and let loose an air slash which easily kills off hundreds of enemies. "This is just like a walk in the park."

"Wait...there's more..." Rosswiesse said as she squinted her eyes, sensing a far more powerful presence.

"Ophis sent me to ensure things go well...but I didn't expect to meet the All Father of the Norse directly...I'm honoured." Said a what seems to be a familiar voice to Yuuya. In a distance, she saw two people walking towards them. One was a rather short boy who had a stoic face while the other was-

"So you're the Valkyrie I saw last time? What was it...Rosswiesse?"

"That's..."

Odin made a frown. "The True Longinus."

The wielder grinned and said, "Glad you noticed this."

The short boy tilt his head and said, "Cao Cao..."

"Yes yes, I know Leonardo, let's do this." Cao Cao said as he took a stance. Leonardo huffed a his shadow shifted before it turned large into a twenty meter height shadow. It then 'cracked' before a humanoid dragon appeared. With the torso of a human but the limbs and head of a dragon. It spreads it's massive wings before letting loose a loud roar.

Odin stroked his beard and said, "the Annihilation Maker huh...how interesting..."

Rosswiesse took a stance when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw Adrian walking towards her with a grin. "You look like you're in for a rough ride."

Odin tilts his head as Adrian drew his katana and said, "I would like to help. Plus..." As he looked at Rosswiesse.

"I can't let my little brother's girlfriend come into harm can't I?"

Adrian grinned once more and held his katana back before swinging it in a baseball like motion. Cao Cao took note the swing was strong as an air slash pass by him before-

ZAN!

The dragon was cut off in half.

Leonardo blinked, before standing behind Cao Cao as he said, "He's dangerous." As his shadows shifted once more and spawned many chimera-like monsters. Adrian made a thinking face, before saying, "Interesting."

Cao Cao raised his eye brow as Adrian pointed his katana at Cao Cao and said, "I'll be you're opponent."

"On what grounds did you think you can go against me?"

"Wouldn't it be fun to go fight an Invoker again?"

Rosswiesse stiffened at those words. Adrian grinned and said, "Right-o Rosswiesse. I'm just like Yuuya. An Invoker." As his katana glowed.

"I command you to heed my call!"

A large power surge was felt.

"I invoke the weapon..."

"Just like Terumi...a weapon type Invoker..." Mused Cao Cao.

Adrian smirked and finished, "Zanpakutō: Benihime!" As he 'pulled' back his katana. A large power surge was felt as Adrian's katana glowed before opting a different katana. It was weird in Rosswiesse's opinion as it was similar to large razor comparing to a sword.

Adrian grinned as he said, "Be careful. This lady is not nice at all~."

* * *

Adrian's katana glowed red as he raised in. Everyone can tell that he was gathering power. Cao Cao stood in front of Leonardo and twirled his spear before taking a stance. "Show me you're strike! Is it powerful enough to go through my spear?"

Adrian grinned as he said, "With pleasure." As his sword reeked of power surge. Leonardo frowned and said, "Cao Cao..."

"Let me enjoy it for a few sec okay? To fight a human brethren at this strength is rare."

Leonardo frowned but nodded nevertheless. Adrian huffed and said, "Here I come. Nake..." As his sword surged of a red aura. "Benihime!" He finished as he swung his sword in a horizontal arc and unleashed a large crimson aura beam with visible destructive force.

Cao Cao grinned and twirled his spear before he thrust it forward. As soon as the crimson beam hits his spear, a large clash of power occured with Cao Cao holding back it's beam. Cao Cao huffed and said, "This isn't so bad-"

"I'm not the type of opponent who waits for the enemy to rest." Adrian said, who appeared behind Cao Cao and instantly thrust his sword. Cao Cao actually ducked while still holding off the beam before he quickly grabbed Leonardo. He then diverted his spear downwards as the blast slightly changed of course prompting Cao Cao to quickly stab his spear down and leaped with great strength.

Midair, Cao Cao huffed but he saw Adrian rushing in. He let loose a slash but Cao Cao twirled his body parried Adrian's blow followed by a kick to his face as he was shot down. He landed with a huff as Leonardo frowned. He planned to attack Adrian with his monsters until he saw Rosswiesse preparing several complicated magic seals. Seeing this, Adrian rushed in at the open Leonardo if it weren't for Cao Cao pushing him aside.

Adrian thrust his sword as Cao Cao ducked under it's thrust and shot upward with his spear making Adrian step back. Cao Cao twirled his body with great agile and thrust his spear at Adrian's back but the latter went blur and disappeared.

Cao Cao frowned but saw a looming shadow as Adrian once more said, "Nake, Benihime!" As he swung his sword with high speed and let loose the same crimson coloured beam only smaller but faster.

Cao Cao hopped to the side to dodge it but as soon as Adrian landed back on the ground, Cao Cao rushed in and thrust his spear once more. Adrian huffed clashed his katana with Cao Cao's spear before the two started a trade of fast blows, thrust and slashes.

Rosswiesse saw this in a distance a blinked slightly. "Yuuya...even had a hard time going against him. How powerful is Adrian?"

"While you're busy being awed, I'm beating off this kid's annoying monsters. Help me will you?"

"Sorry." Rosswiesse said as she huffed a bit. The complex magic she prepared was done was she unleashed it. A bright, white coloured magic crest floated above the battlefield before unleashing a bright light. The light burned down lots of the devils and some of Leonardo's monsters.

Adrian huffed but grinned, giving a quick nod before he stepped back and said, "Kamisori, Benihime!" As he swung his sword and unleashed several crimson coloured projectile which homed on Cao Cao but the spear wielder merely thrust his spear in a rapid manner and destroyed those orbs.

Adrian landed back near Rosswiesse and said, "Good job on the light..."

"Thanks. How are you holding up?"

"Fine...but...man this guy is strong. I'll be more aggressive now." Adrian said as he tapped the floor with his blade, then quickly said, "Nake, Benihime!" As he shot out another crimson beam. Already expecting this, Cao Cao thrust his spear and destroyed the beam but Adrian's katana glowed as he quickly said, "Invoke, Switch!" As his katana dispersed and was replaced with two cleaver like swords. "Zangetsu!"

Adrian went blur and instantly appeared behind Cao Cao as he swung the larger cleaver sword prompting Cao Cao to raise his spear to block it but Adrian grinned and used the smaller cleaver sword to slash at Cao Cao's midriff. The True Longinus wielder clicked his tongue and hopped back but as he hopped back, Adrian swung his bigger sword and said, "Getsuga...Tenshō!" As he unleashed a fast but powerful blast from his sword.

Cao Cao thrust his spear to cut through it but Adrian spun and swung his smaller sword once more and said, "Once more!" As he let loose the same beam. Cao Cao clicked his tongue and decided to step on the land but as soon as he did that, he performed a jump to the side but Adrian was overhead him and said, "Getsuga...Jūjishō!" As he performed two powerful blast in succession.

In a flash, two monsters leaped in front of Cao Cao to shield him from the blast and wasting no time, Cao Cao leaped to the side and saw the blast pierced through the bodies. Adrian landed on the ground and rushed in but several more monsters surrounded him if it weren't for Rosswiesse entering the battlefield and swung her spear and destroyed several monsters.

Adrian nodded a quick thanks and rushed in at Cao Cao making the latter swung his spear. Adrian rolled forward and dodged the attack followed by leaping forward into airborne. Midair, Adrian said, "Shinsō!" As his katana shifted once more and this time it was in the form of a Wakizashi.

Adrian wasted no time and twirled his katana as he said, "Ikorose, Shinsō!" As he thrust it forward. The short blade actually extended to a much longer blade. Several monsters dove into the line of strike but was easily pierced through. Cao Cao quickly stepped to the side but-

DOGAH!

Cao Cao felt a magical bullet hitting him from the back and as soon as he turned around, he felt his legs numb. Rosswiesse used a quick binding spell on his leg prompting Adrian to grin and said, "Hyōrinmaru!" As his Wakizashi glowed and once more he switched into a long katana. Without wasting anytime, Adrian raised his blade and swung it down and unleashed massive chinese ice dragon plowing it's way to Cao Cao as Rosswiesse stepped back to a safe distance.

Seeing this, Leonardo conjured a large monster in high speed similar to the ice chinese dragon but this time was a serpent like flaming beast. Leonardo instantly sends it rushing towards the ice dragon to intercept it. The two attacks clashed as Cao Cao regained his legs back and hopped away. Adrian huffed and landed back as he quickly leaped to Cao Cao's direction as his katana glowed once more as he said, "Zangetsu!" As he changed into the dual cleaver swords once more.

Adrian reached Cao Cao where the two traded blows once more in high speed but Cao Cao stabbed his spear into the ground causing it to shake and burst, causing a crater. The two warriors then leaped to their respective partners.

Adrian made a small pant and said, "As expected from the wielder of the True Longinus..."

"Huh! So this is what an experienced Invoker is like!"

The two made a small grin, a sign of respecting one's strength as they stood up, ready for round two. Adrian was about to rush when-

DDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

A massive power surge was felt followed by a loud roar echoing around the area. Rosswiesse saw a bright crimson light enveloping the area followed by extremely large explosions occuring followed by-

DOGAAAAAAAAH!

A body shot out from the direction of the crimson light followed by a red blur zipping by everyone. Rosswiesse looked to the side and-

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Another large and loud explosion occured. Rosswiesse saw dust gathering around so she used a simple wind magic to blow it away. Everyone regained their sights and saw a figure standing near them.

It was Issei.

He had a menacing aura with his Scale Male more dreadful looking. Rosswiesse tilt her head and said, "Issei?"

No response.

The Sekiryuutei slowly turned around and looked at Rosswiesse. She was about to say something when-

"MOVE!" Adrian pushed Rosswiesse out of the way as Issei suddenly sped up to him with god like speed and let loose a punch which sends him flying away in one hit. Rosswiesse widens her eyes and said, "Issei?!"

The Sekiryuutei never respond but-

"It's not him!" Odin came rushing in and thrust Gungir forward in an attempt to push of Issei but the latter stepped to the side followed by-

DOGYAH!

A powerful punch to Odin's face. While he wasn't affected, the surprise attack actually sends him flying away. "Odin-sama!"

"GGGGRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRR!" Issei roared and face Rosswiesse. Now she knew that it wasn't Issei.

It was a monster. He prepared his fist as she took a stance but-

"No, I'm not letting you do it!" Came in a voice followed by something grabbing Rosswiesse as she was brought to safety. Issei missed but the powerful punch made a very large crater. Rosswiesse blinked as-

"Yuuya?!"

* * *

Yuuya huffed, getting out of Medea's form as he said, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yuuya? What are you doing here?! I thought-"

"Eiri brought me here. She told me off the condition."

"But...you have no reason to be here!"

"The fact that you were in danger is already a reason I should be here." Yuuya replied as he looked at Issei. "Juggernaut Drive..."

"Yuuya?"

"Rosswiesse, go find Azazel. I assume he knows a way to stop this."

"What are you going to do?"

Yuuya never replied but materialized his two swords and slashed a long and large line. He stepped in front of it and said, "This is where I draw the line. The Faction Leaders are behind this line somewhere and I'll be damned if they fight Issei. They will kill him! Rosswiesse, go now."

"But..."

Yuuya turned around and smiled as he said, "Don't worry. I can handle this. I've got you to support me everywhere right?"

Rosswiesse blinked, then smiled. "Never Alone right?"

Yuuya turned his back with a grin as Rosswiesse nodded before flying off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the Faction Leaders...**

Azazel landed next to Sirzechs and said, "I got it Sirzechs. We can stop Issei now!"

Ajuka made a small nod when he took notice of Yuuya in a distance. He frowned, but then thought up of an idea. "Wait..."

"Huh? Why?"

"The boy...he's about to fight the Sekiryuutei..."

"So?"

"Is this not a perfect chance to get rid of him?"

Azazel blinked his eyes in shock. "What?"

"Come now Azazel...don't you think this is the best chance? We don't even have to use our hands!"

Azazel remained quiet. He was rather shocked at Ajuka's proposal when-

"This...is for the best. To preserve the future, we must take actions now." Sirzechs added in. Azazel had a small frown but-

"...are you serious?"

"Huh?"

Azazel turned around and saw a shocked Rosswiesse. She had a face full of shock and disgust. "I-I...thought you knew better..."

Ajuka had a scowl as he said, "This doesn't concern you."

"I...I have to inform Odin-sama!" Rosswiesse said as she turned around to take flight but-

"Guh!" She felt felt a sharp blow on her head before losing her focus and proceed to faint. Azazel stood near her with a face full of discomfort.

"Huh...I never knew you were the one to take action..."

"It's...for the better of the future..."

* * *

 **Back with Yuuya...**

Yuuya had a frown as Issei remained motionless. The Invoker took a deep breath before stretching his hand as he said, "Issei. I'll bring you back even if I have to beat some sense into you!"

Issei roared as he raised his hand and had a bright green light glowing followed by a Boost. Power surged across the area as Yuuya frowned and crossed his arms.

"Twin...Invoke!"

A large power surge was felt across the battlefield as Yuuya continued, "By my command I unleash the twin souls!" As he spread out his left arm as it glowed. "Saber of Black, Siegfried!"

A great sword appeared on Yuuya's hand as his hair turned silver with blue-ish eyes. He then spread out his right arm and said, "Shielder, Mashu!" As a large black crossed shape shield appeared. His hair had a mixture of dark-ish pink as his right eye turned purple. He stabbed Balmung on the floor with the cross shield in front of him as he cross his arms once more as his power increased tenfold.

"And by my wish, I unlock the barrier within me! Extracting Magical Component, unleashing Command Spell!" Yuuya said as a pillar of light covered him. "Breaking Interdimension Barrier, Twin Souls: Siegfried and Mashu. Soul Overdrive activate!" He finished as he swiped both of his hands as the pillar of light exploded and blinded the area nearby, yet Issei was unfazed.

As the light died down, Yuuya stood up once more with Balmung and the shield in hand. His appearance changed into a mixture of black and silver armour with a blue lightning crest on the chest. He had sharp metal gauntlet and greaves serving as black in colour and a tasset which was black with markings. He had his back armoured as well but a small hole was seen where a small scar was visible. Yuuya had slightly longer silver hair with pink streaks and his eyes was blue on the left while purple on the right.

* * *

 **Yuuya POV**

I took a deep breath and said, "Siegfried. Break down please."

" **Yes Master. The Sekiryuutei is, as what you thought, under the effects of Juggernaut Drive so expect a Maou level opponent, if not a maxed out Heavenly Dragon power. But nevertheless, my armour disables all his attack, he wont hurt us until he hits the spot on the back.** "

"I see...any words on this Mashu?"

" **There is but one Master...Penetrate.** "

"Ah...that skill of his. No matter, we will not rely on the immunity, we strike fast and hard, and go on the defense if needed." I said as I raised his blade, signifying my opponent to be ready for battle. Issei let loose roar which was felt across the area before he sped up to me in god like speed.

I huffed but raised my shield to take on the blow as Issei punch hits the shield.

DRRR!

The ground cracked as I blocked his attack, yet the impact is strong! I diverted his fist to the side and used the opening to slash Issei's midriff before jumping back. Issei roared again, annoyed at the pain and sped up to me and let loose a quick but powerful punch to my face.

"Guh!" I went as Siegfried's auto Noble Phantasm and rendered Issei's attack useless as I withstood his blow. I thrust Balmung forward and drove through Issei as he roared in pain but I pressed my assault and kicked him away and as he staggered a bit, I rushed in.

Issei finally raised his arm as a golden blade came out. I swung my sword but he clashed it with Ascalon. I retracted my sword but swung it again in high speed but Issei made use of the speed he had and clashed with my sword. We both traded several blows with highspeed as but I ducked under on slash and rushed in as I swung my sword.

Issei stepped to the side and dodged my slash. I stepped back to gain some distance and huffed.

" **Master...I can confirm the Sekiryuutei's attack power is below a 'B' rank therefore it isn't piercing my Noble Phantasm. We should be safe until he uses 'Penetrate' or hits us with a Boosted Ascalon strike.** "

I nodded but Issei stopped moving, before he raised his hand. I heard grunts and some small groaning before Issei's armour shifted a bit. He had some plates discarded and revealed some skin but was scaled. Issei went blur and suddenly disappeared.

"Promotion huh?" I said as I strapped my shield to my back. "I'll have to go toe to toe..."

I held my blade with both of my hands and held in a stance similar to what Saber does. I took a deep breath and said, "Now then..."

VOOM!

I shot my eyes wide open as I spun and raised my blade followed by swinging it down with great strength as Issei appeared behind me. He used a strong step to hold himself before dispersing once more.

I frowned as Issei appeared from above and used Ascalon to slash me at the side of my arm, I felt a small bleed, a sign he finally damaged through me.

I frowned as he kept dispersing and appearing around me in a rapid rate as he slashed me around my body. He was very fast and my swings couldn't reach him. I finally growled and swung my sword in a 360 degree manner as Issei jumped back to gain some distance but instantly deployed his wings, and added two more as he dispersed.

I huffed but-

VOOM!

Issei appeared behind me and-

[BOOST!]

A massive power surge was felt in high speed as he thrust his elbow at my back and hits the shield. I grunt but due to Issei not using Ascalon and a small Boost it was, Mashu's shield withstood the blow but Issei raised his other arm and took out Ascalon and-

[BOOST!]

[PENETRATE!]

"SHI-" I cursed but stopped midway when I felt a power stab on my back and-

DOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

I was blasted off as I rolled on the ground but Issei appeared near me and slashed Ascalon at my back once more as I gritted my teeth in pain. He then kicked me as I was blasted off once more.

Kuh!

Such...blast...

I panted and felt extreme burning and pain at my back. I stood up with the support of my weapon but-

[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]

Power surged was felt across the battlefield as Issei charged up in an alarming rate. I huffed...then said, "Mashu...withdraw for now..."

" **Master?** "

"I need to purify Issei's state right now..."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

As Issei charged, Yuuya switched off Mashu with another spirit, but to Issei, it didn't matter. Yuuya huffed as he held back Balmung and chanted, "O sword, let thee be filled!" As Balmung gave out a massive power surge as Ether was felt across the battlefield.

Issei roared and thrust his fist and-

[MAX DRAGON SHOT!]

A bright crimson light filled the area followed by a massive explosion as a tunnel of pure crimson light power shot towards Yuuya. The latter huffed followed by swinging Balmung and unleashed a twinkle light beam which clashed with Issei's blast and-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

A massive explosion occured as Issei raised his hand as a white gauntlet appeared and-

[DIVIDE!]

Yuuya widens his eyes as Balmung's blast was visibly getting smaller...before opting a smirk. Issei kept dividing Balmung's blast and-

DOSH!

Issei's blast overpowered Yuuya's blast. The latter wanted to make use of Siegfried's Noble Phantasm when Issei's blast took a change to a beautiful gold.

[ASCALON!]

[PENETRATE!]

Yuuya widens his eyes and-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A massive explosion of a beautiful golden light appeared once more as the surrounding battlefield was razored by Issei's blast. The Sekiryuutei stood straight and scanned the battlefield.

Nothing.

As it starts heading towards the line Yuuya made, he felt-

DDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

An extremely high power surge. He turned around to see a very damaged Yuuya raising a beautiful golden blade.

"I must admit Issei...if I hadn't used Avalon, I would have been blast off this life!"

The Sekiryuutei roared in anger as it started Boosting but-

"Too late. Now...come back to me, my perverted Junior! EKUSU!"

The Sekiryuutei struggled as it spread it's arm and shifted it's chest as a cannon appeared but was proven to late as Yuuya swung his blade down and-

"KARIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

DDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRR!

Yuuya unleashed a massive and destructive yet beautiful golden beam with a brilliant shine as it blasted Issei who was too late to unleash his chest cannon and-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

An extremely large explosion occured as the vibration was felt all the way to the Faction Leaders who widens their eyes at the blast just now. The blast kept pushing the Sekiryuutei who all the while roared in pain before being blasted off and flew away far from Yuuya's field of vision.

As the beautiful golden light dispersed, Rosswiesse, who was next to Azazel, opened her eyes slowly. She groaned, not recalling what happened before but saw Yuuya in a distance limping towards Issei.

He was in an extremely bad state yet he had a smile of victory. She saw him walking towards the now possible defeated Issei who was lying in the ground. Yuuya stood near Issei and saw he shattered Issei's armour minus the chest and some parts. Did he purify him?

And then...he saw Issei's eyes open. It was blank and was filled with malic.

"Not yet..." Yuuya said as he pointed Excalibur at Issei's chest. "Just a touch and I'll bring you back Issei..." As he raised his blade.

The still Juggernaut Drive effected Issei growled as it slowly stood up. Yuuya pointed the tip of Excalibur at Issei's chest as the cannon showed up again.

"Longinus Smasher huh? Sorry Issei, you'll be returning to me now!" Yuuya said as he thrust Excalibur, needing a touch to purify Issei's darkened heart and-

DDOOOOGAH!

"Kah." Yuuya let loose a silent scream as his entire right arm and his right side abdomen was blasted off along with the right side of his head. Avalon's regenerative abilities kicked in but Issei stomped at Yuuya as the Longinus Smasher was charged.

Yuuya couldn't think, only looking back as he saw-

Sirzechs.

Did...did he blasted Yuuya?

His gaze landed on Rosswiesse who had a blank, yet shocked face. Despite his half headed state, he still had a shred of life thanks to Avalon, but now he didn't have the strength to summon it to block Issei off. Then, he did what he did best.

He smiled.

He couldn't speak, but he smiled at Rosswiesse.

[PENETRATE!]

[LONGINUS SMASHER!]

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

That day...a Brother was lost.

A Lover was lost.

As the body burned into cinders leaving only one arm, the arm he sacrificed to save another friend's arm, his story ends.

With his unspoken farewell, he finally sets his story to an end for he has finally deserved, his well earned, final, rest.

* * *

 **No Reference was used.**

* * *

 **Review Reply!**

 **To San: Yep! It can go many way, but you guessed one of them without even knowing it. Seriously, are you a wizard XD?**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: Yeah, he will hate it as he values his humanity ALOT. Also the idea suggestion, It was one of my six idea how the story would go, but decided to save it for a better moment. Also, SURPRISE! Fodder death. Holy shit I can feel the pitchforks pointing at me now o.o**

 **To Abel: haha, that makes me relieved :) also, he will stay devoted to God even in his reincarnation but hates the fact he was reincarnated. Also, yep! Yuuya has a daughter :o**

 **To Black Jelly-chan: Really? Thank you! Makes me happy if people enjoy this :D I worked very hard on the romance as it's not my strong point :o**

 **To Writer-san: Hmm! I did want to take a different route, but it was part of the original plan as well though. Hope this chapter satisfy you o.o**

* * *

 **AAAND DONE!**

 **Surprised by the ending ;D?**

 **DAMN**

 **Also, I used the Japanese word for the Excalablast as it's...more fitting for the moment I guess XD**

 **That plot twist. I said before and will say it again.**

 **Fodder Death.**

 **You'll probably hate me now o.o**

 **I'll just stop here before you burn me o.o**

 **As per finale, Spirits.**

 **Saber (of Black): Siegfried - Fate/Apocrypha**

 **Shielder: Mashu - Fate/Grand Order**

 **Saber: King Arthur/King Arturia - Almost all Fate verse.**


	35. The Selfish Desire

**Hey guys! Me again with an update. So now starts the first of my OC ARC! Okay...it'll be titled-**

 **'A World Without Yuuya Kobayashi'**

 **This Arc's main feature is how the characters cope up without Yuuya. It won't be long though, probably one to five chapters long. It'll feature a THREE months timeskip as Light Novel timeline doesn't really specify properly, so let's go with that!**

 **Okay, I'll start now. The Time-Skip doesn't start until it's stated so read properly to know when it happened!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **OC Arc I: A World Without Yuuya Kobayashi**

 **Chapter 35: The Selfish Wish**

She slammed me by the neck and pinned me to the wall as her massive serpents circled her. I groaned in pain as my head stung a bit. She had a grin and said, "Well? Do you agree?"

"I..."

"I do not need your approval Rosswiesse. I just want to know your thoughts."

I gritted my teeth and looked to the side. Was it...really worth it?

Yes.

But...his humanity...

If he can be selfish, why not me?

He's been through alot!

But he's dead. We can't do anything about it...

As I had my morale dilemma, the girl released me off her grip and sat on the nearby desk. She made a grin and tilt her head as she said, "So? Do you agree?"

"..."

"Rosswiesse...time is ticking. What is your answer?"

"You said you didn't need my approval!"

"I don't. I just want to know your answer. What would you do in my position?"

"You severed your ties with him."

"I did. This is but for my own reasons. I could use him as a weapon if I wanted to..."

"...do whatever you will..."

* * *

As she left the vicinity, I made a deep sigh. I walked towards the bathroom where I washed my face and looked up. I was in a mess. My hair was ruffled and messed up and my eyes had dark bags on them. The house was in a very dark state.

I made my way to Rindo's room and found it was empty.

It was no surprise...she flew to a fit of rage. I looked towards a man who was currently sitting on the side of the garden.

"Strada-san..."

"Hmm...it's been a while I saw the house in this state. Roku left, Rindo rampaged elsewhere and Ren has no one to turn to."

"She has-"

"You are in a bad state of mind Rosswiesse. I'm sorry but I'm taking Rindo and Ren somewhere until you, and the others, are okay."

"..."

Strada-san stood up and placed his large yet gentle arms on my shoulder and said, "I know this has been a hard week. Yuuya's arm was gone, himself too, and with Rindo and her memories back, she too is gone, well in a rampage anyway. I'll be going to calm her down but I want you to clear your mind for the time being. I'll return to tell you when we're leaving."

He left me to my thoughts as I sat down on the grass. I scanned the house. It was a mess. Rindo razored the house in a fit of rage and madness. I guess...her hatred knows no bounds?

She blamed her brother, who was a user of supernatural powers, for the failure of protecting her parents from Walburga, also a user of the Longinus, a supernatural power. Then she cursed me, a supernatural being who fell in love with her brother, and dragged him into this mess.

Then she cursed the supernatural world, who took away her brother and in that madness, she lost control.

Ren saw it all and instantly loss herself, fainting. Roku was nowhere to be seen and everything is just a mess. I held my cross necklace. The feeling was there as my heart tore up and tears began to drop. I could remember that moment...

* * *

 **Few Days Ago - 3rd Person POV/Flashback**

 **At the time of Yuuya's death...**

Rosswiesse widens her eyes as the arm fell. That was the only thing remained of what was him. She stood up and ignored her pain, not caring for it. She didn't care when everyone shouted amongst each other. She didn't care when Asia came back, and when Issei turned back to normal. She didn't care when the apocalyptic dragon came. She didn't care when her own God and Leader called out to her. She didn't care everything that was happening around her.

Only what lies in front of her mattered the most. The last, despite not original, remaining part of what was left of him. There was no words, only that smile she hated. The smile of everything will be fine when she knows when it's not. She fell to her knees with the blank look on her face as she carried the arm.

She didn't care if it was 'just an arm'. She held it tight. It was cold but...she could give it warmth right? Right? With just enough warmth, life will spring back-

SIING!

She finally heard the noise of others as Odin touched her arm.

"Rosswiesse..."

This...is a nightmare right? She looked up as thousands of blades pierced through her heart.

"He's dead."

"Auu...auu...AUGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH! YUUUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She let loose a scream as tears fell down like waterfall. Everyone ceased their argument and stared at the crying girl. She clenched the arm as if it was the only thing in the world and kept on crying and shouted his name hoping for a miracle to happen.

But none came.

"YUUUUUUUUUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed once more as she kept the arm tight before she eyed Sirzechs.

"You! You fucking devil!' She cursed as she stood up, still crying and held the arm tight. " ALL OF YOU! YOU FUCKING ASS HOLES KILLED HIM!"

Sirzechs kept quiet but she kept shouting, "What's wrong huh?! Feel guilty?! That doesn't matter anymore you bastard! You took him awaaaaaaay!" And then looked at Ajuka.

"And you! You piece of shit deceptive fucking aas hole!"

"Cursing won't bring him back-"

"SHUT UP!" Rosswiesse shouted, flinching everyone. She then looked at Issei and shouted, "AND YOU! YOU KILLED HIM WITH YOUR OWN FUCKING HANDS!"

Issei flinched.

Rosswiesse stared at Asia in a bewildered state as she made the Nun flinch. She pointed at her and said, "And you! If you weren't so damn weak, you wouldn't have caused that idiot to go berserk and killed him!"

Asia started tearing up but Rosswiesse widens her eyes in a fit of rage more as she shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE LET THAT TEAR DROP! IT'S NOT WORTHY OVER CRYING HIM! ALL OF YOU!"

"Rosswiesse..." Odin said as he tapped Rosswiesse's shoulder but she slapped it away and pointed at Ophis who stared at a distance. "ARE YOU HAPPY?! YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED RIGHT?! THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT RIGHT?! YOU HAPPY YOU EMPTY SACK OF SHIT?!"

Ophis didn't flinch but actually felt a foreign feeling in her chest.

Rosswiesse finally looked at everyone in the battlefield. She felt like screaming more but suddenly her face went red as her eyes rolled back. She fell down and passed out due to exhaustion as Odin carried her. Just as everyone was about to leave, a foreign magic crest appeared at the battlefield.

Everyone went into alert when a figure knocked Rosswiesse away as the person took hold of Yuuya's arm. She was covered in purple flames and in a distant, Eiri made a small frown.

"Walburga..."

Said girl looked at the arm with empty eyes, before placing a small hug. She ignited herself in flames before dispersing.

* * *

Later on, Eiri sat next to Rosswiesse who was currently in a bed in the Underworld infirmary. The girl gently held Rosswiesse's hand. Despite in her sleep, she was still crying. Eiri looked outside the window in a blank manner as a single tear dropped from her.

"I...who have the knowledge of everything, couldn't prevent this. Pretty weird huh?" Eiri said to no one in particular. She made a small huffed and looked at Rosswiesse again. "I need to be strong here...and yet...it hurts so much..."

* * *

It was a few hours later when Rosswiesse opened her eyes. She blinked a bit and saw Eiri nearby. She blinked once more. Eiri was in a corner, crying to herself as she held her legs together. Rosswiesse felt a pang of pain in her heart again.

"E-Eiri?"

"Rosswiesse!" The sobbing Eiri stood up quickly and rubbed her eyes. She walked towards the Valkyrie and said, "Are you okay now?"

"I-I think...w-where is everyone?"

"They're...talking down by the hall right now. They are discussing about...Yuuya's arm..."

"Huh? W-Where is it? I was holding it!" Rosswiesse said in a panic manner but Eiri held her hand and took a deep breath.

"It was taken by Walburga."

Rosswiesse felt her head spinning as she rested her head on the bed again.

"Why did everything had to go so wrong?"

* * *

 **Skipping forward - Few Days Later...**

Rosswiesse was eventually discharged of the infirmary. She had a blank look as she met everyone again. The atmosphere was heavy and everyone wasn't in the mood to talk at all. Rosswiesse looked around and noticed-

"Where's Rias?"

"B-Buchou went to speak to Sirzechs-sama..." Issei said as he held his breath, then stood straight. Rosswiesse huffed but said, "Issei...and Asia...I'm sorry for what I said..."

Asia shook her hand and gently grasped Rosswiesse's hands as she said, "I-It's okay Rosswiesse-san. You were just angry at the time..."

Rosswiesse made a weak smile when she overheard some shouting. It sounded like Rias and Sirzechs.

"Does that justify for what you did?!"

"It was for the sake of the peace-"

"What peace?! He fought for YOU GUYS for fucks sake!"

"Rias-"

"Don't you touch me Sirzechs! I'm ashamed that you and I are related at all! How could you?!"

"What does it matter? He was an evil-"

"WAS! WAS SIRZECHS! YOU SAID FUCKING WAS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT DOES 'WAS' MEAN?!"

"ENOUGH-"

"I...had enough. Until the you and Ajuka fix yourself, I refuse to go back to the Underworld!" Rias declared as she blasted her way through a wall and grumpily walked towards Issei and Asia, until she took notice of Rosswiesse.

The crimson haired girl instantly warped her hands around Rosswiesse and said, "I'm so sorry for Yuuya..."

"T-Thank you Rias..."

Rias gave one hard squeeze before nodding and left with Issei and Asia in tow. Rosswiesse looked at Sirzechs ahead, made a frown and walked pass by him where she went into a room with Odin and Azazel talking.

Vali was nearby, casually sitting nearby when he took notice of Rosswiesse and said, "Azazel, the Valkyrie is here."

"And what are YOU doing here?"

"I told you, Khaos Brigade doesn't interest me. I am in my own team now."

Azazel sighed but looked at Rosswiesse. She had a blank look before walking up towards him and-

PATTA!

She slapped him hard across the cheeks. Azazel didn't say anything when Rosswiesse said, "Odin-sama...I'm returning to the Human World now. I need to inform of Yuuya's condition to his sister..."

Rosswiesse used a magic seal and instantly dispersed with a flash. Vali stood up and said, "I was waiting for that."

Azazel frowned as he said, "What's wrong with you Vali?"

"Mm...I can say that I can relate to Yuuya. We both lost our Family yet...I couldn't care less about him..."

Azazel raised his eyebrow when Vali opted a serious face. "But the human within me says I'm extremely disappointed. I don't care for my betrayal but that man did everything he could to fight for you yet you spat on him. I'm just surprised Eiri hasn't rebelled against the Three Faction in a fit of rage..."

* * *

 **Back with Rosswiesse...**

She arrived at the house's gates where she sighed heavily. The girl pushed the door opened as she entered the house. She went to the living room where she saw Rindo and Ren sitting about, resting.

Roku wasn't anywhere in sight though.

Ren looked at Rosswiesse and said, "Oh! Rosswiesse-san, you're back! You've been gone for a few days with Onii-chan, where is he?"

Rosswiesse felt tearing up but held it in as she knelt down and-

"Oomph!"

She hugged Ren tightly. Rindo's face instantly opted a worry one as she said, "Rosswiesse?"

Ren blinked as Rosswiesse took deep breaths when a knocking was heard on the door. Rindo quickly stood up and went to the door. Ren blinked again as Rosswiesse released her and rubbed her eyes. The Valkyrie tried to tell Ren of the situation but-

"Wait."

"Strada-san?"

Strada entered the room as he stood with Rindo next to him. He held a serious face and said, "I came as fast as I could. I'm going to the magic seal now."

"M-Magic seal?" Rindo said in a tone of confusion. Ren tilted her head as Rosswiesse said, "T-That's right...Ren doesn't know..."

Strada knelt next to Ren and said, "I need you be strong okay?"

"Ji-san?"

Strada took Rindo to the storage room and entered it. Ren and Rosswiesse followed suit as they entered the storage room where Strada removed some boxes where a glowing red magic seal was seen.

Rosswiesse remembered that Yuuya said it will activate on his death. She bit her lip again as she held a very much confused Ren. Rindo especially looked bewildered. Strada took out a small knife and made a small cut on Rindo's finger where blood dropped to the seal as the glowing intensifies.

Rindo looked more scared but Strada said, "Rindo...I want you to be strong."

"J-Ji-san?!"

Strada took a deep breath and said, "This is where I stop. The rest is up to you Rindo. All you have to is stretch your arm out."

Strada stood near Ren as Rindo blinked in confusion. She took a deep breath and stretched her arm and-

BWWWWOOOOOOSSSSHHH!

The entire storage room burst but didn't harm anyone at all. They were now in the side of the open garden as Rindo looked scared as a pillar of light erupted from the ground and spread around the area before-

"Rindo."

"Nii-chan?" Rindo turned around and saw an astral like figure of Yuuya. Rosswiesse closed her eyes and held Ren tightly as tears began to fall. Rindo tilt her head in confusion as Yuuya said, "This...is me as a recording of sorts. If you're watching this...that it means that I'm dead."

"D-Dead?!"

"I know it's confusing but..." The astral Yuuya said as he hugged Rindo. "I want you to know I loved you and Ren very much but for now...I'll have to give you something you lost years ago."

"E-Eh?"

The astral Yuuya pressed his head together with Rindo's as he said, "Now then, my twin sister...remember everything that you forgotten. Trace...On...activating dead circuits...unlocking component...memory...unlock."

"N-Nii-chan?!"

The astral Yuuya smiled and said, "I love you." Before dispersing. Rindo blinked as the light died down but in an instant, it flashed gold as Rindo floated a bit. Linings appeared on Rindo's arms, a sign of her dead circuits reactivating. It spread to her neck where it covers it and-

"I..." Rindo said as her eyes widen. The circuits finally covered her left cheek as a small click was heard and-

"I...remember everything..."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Rindo screamed as a loud explosion occured as memories flushed back in, along with the knowledge of the supernatural world and the memories of Yuuya himself, and what he did and how his death happened.

Strada took Ren and said, "Rosswiesse, go to safety!" As he dove into cover, followed by Rosswiesse doing the same thing. Rindo kept screaming as piece by piece, her memories return. She felt the emotion she felt back then, after and now. As the emotions swept in, Rindo kept screaming and screaming before her entire body glowed, full of magic circuits.

And then-

FOOOP!

The light pillar covering Rindo dispersed with her dropping down. She had a blank look on her face as she muttered something. Strada slowly closed in on her as he said, "Rindo...?"

"Fault..."

"?"

"It's...his fault..."

"Fault of-"

"IT'S HIS FAULT!" Rindo let loose a scream as-

"Kuh!" Several blade manifested out of nowhere and pierced through Strada's chest. He huffed, unfazed but quickly went into cover.

"IT WAS HIS FAULT! HE WAS WEAK! HE FAILED TO PROTECT MAMA AND PAPA!" Rindo raged as her eyes were filled with madness and sorrow. She spread her arms as she screamed as many swords shot out from thin air.

"IT WAS THIS WORLD! THIS SUPERNATURAL WORLD! THEY TOOK AWAY MAMA AND PAPA! THEY MADE NII-CHAN USED THAT POWER!"

Rindo flung her arms as it shot out high powered magic blast and razored the garden.

"Yet...he couldn't protect Mama and Papa?! WHAT A LOAD OF SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

She spun and unleashed torrents of blades around her, piercing through the entire house.

"AND THEN WALBURGA-SAN! WHY DID SHE BURN OUR FAMILY DOWN HUH?! WHAT EVER FOR?! SHE WAS LIKE FAMILY TO US!"

Rindo pounded her fist to the ground and caused a crater. She then rose up and eyed Rosswiesse who flinched.

"AND YOU! IF YOU DIDN'T CAME INTO NII-CHAN'S LIFE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

Rosswiesse felt more tears flowing down as Rindo screamed again and unleashed a high power surge. She clutched her head and muttered some words before finally saying, "And this world...this world who took my Nii-chan away...why?! He helped them right so why?! WHY HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM?!"

Rindo screamed again this time sending out shockwaves, razoring the entire land of the house and blew away Strada, Rosswiesse and Ren away. The girl dropped to her knees and cried, "I WANT HIM! I WANT ONII-CHAN! I WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN! WHY?! WHY DID IT GO LIKE THIS?! ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Rindo kept crying before her body glowed.

"I...don't want to be here!" She screamed before dispersing in a bright light.

* * *

Rosswiesse blinked as Rindo dispersed, she was about to panic when Strada said, "I can sense her magical power...she's just by the park..."

"The park!" Ren stood up and ran off from the adults. Rosswiesse wanted to give her a chase but Strada grabbed her arm and said, "Let her go...she needs time to grieve...just like you."

* * *

 **Forward - Few Days Later...**

Rosswiesse sat. She sat and sat in the debris of the now destroyed house. Strada left only to check up on Rindo and Ren. He said he found a place where the sisters took rest. Strada still stayed with Rosswiesse to watch over her as she wasn't eating nor drinking properly.

Adrian dropped by to talk to her but she mostly just gave nods. Currently, Strada was away to check up on the sisters while Rosswiesse sat alone, with a blank look on her face.

She kept on thinking about Yuuya. She yearned for him here..yet...he's at peace now. There was a sense of selfish desire that she wanted to bring back Yuuya here-

"..." Rosswiesse went, as her mind slightly snapped. "W-We...live in an age of where the dead doesn't really need to die right? Could...Could I bring him back?"

Isn't that selfish?

"But...if he can be selfish...why can't I?"

"Hmm...seeing his girlfriend in a dilemma makes me want to laugh."

"Huh?"

Rosswiesse turned around before some smashed her to the wall by the neck.

* * *

 **Present - End of Flashback - Rosswiesse's POV**

I sat once more on the now razored garden. I couldn't stop thinking of what SHE was saying. Was she...really going to do it? Could she bring back Yuuya?

And yet...I do know he deserved the rest he now have...

But...I want him here...

Isn't that selfish?

I shook my head again and sighed.

"I...have to return to Valhalla...to clear my mind..."

As I stood up, I saw Strada standing by the door. He looked at me and said, "You're going back?"

"I-"

"Enough. Just go, you need time to yourself as well."

"Thank you Strada-san."

As I activated a magic seal under me, I looked back one more time. Maybe I'll be selfish, maybe not. I don't know what's going to happen but...

That's all I could do right? Hope for a selfish hope to be granted.

* * *

 **No reference used**

* * *

 **Review Replies**

 **To Wacko12: Yep! He died.**

 **To Castor115: Haha XD just the reaction I wanted...you may now throw the pitchforks o.o**

 **To DJDrake: Thank you! It was one of the hardest chapter I've written :P**

 **To Abel: Actually it was Azazel. Also if you read, Odin was blasted off by Issei. We need to remember Juggernaut Drive = Maxed out Sekiryuutei. It's just the Light Novel sometimes make the 'God power level' seem like fodder :P**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: Haha LOL, some people actually PM'ed me regarding on what I did XD BUT! I did warn you. Fodder death is...well...Fodder death XD and also, Sirzechs is more dicky than I intended to make so I take that as a sign I did a good job on it XD**

 **To San: Yes! You are very right Sir, this is not the end! But do remember, despite he have no 'origin' body, meaning he can't be restored like how Shinobu does in the Monogatari series, this story has Nasuverse as well to back it up. So he could be anything, even a Dead Apostle! Hmm...that sounds nice too...**

 **To Writer-san: LOL I LOVED YOUR REACTION XD I'm so evil XD**

 **To Frank: Yep, you're right. Issei wasn't at fault at all, just Sirzechs XD**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel, Shinobu, Jibril, Chitoge, Saya/BGS**

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this Chapter folks. It shows the aftermath of Yuuya's death and how others react.**

 **The theme for this OC Arc is the 'Selfish' wish of others to bring back Yuuya. Damn, deep huh?**

 **Also, Drama in this chapter makes my brain hurt XD**

 **But as a note guys, the update might come in slower. You see, Class is really getting more serious and I think I might get a jump in class which means deeper in class = slower update.**

 **Dayum, my life is busy, which is good XD!**

 **Thanks for reading, also, Next time - Chapter 36: The Forbbiden Desire**


	36. The Forbidden Desire

**Hey guys, another update here! So I'll just say as a warning, weird shit ahead. And being partly Nasuverse, you've got to prepare for the weird things coming ahead...like...body fluids and shit...**

 **NOT in that sense of course XD...sort off...yeah, I'll just start now.**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **OC Arc I: A World Without Yuuya Kobayashi**

 **Chapter 36: The Forbidden Desire**

 **Unknown Location**

I set my foot down, testing the floor. The building was old I can tell. It's interesting what Grigori did back then to cause this place to go out of commision. I walked in and scanned the building. It wasn't surprising that it was large, like, really large. I scanned the area and saw some bones here and there, and some tables with very, very old blood stains.

Huh...you would think they're dried up by this time of age, perhaps a Supernatural being?

As I ventured in deeper, I happen to come across a room, office it seems. Curious, I entered it and saw some broken tables and a large hole on the walls and floor, even the top had some holes as well. I looked around and saw some bookshelfs, some neat and some messed and judging from the dust, no one has touched it in a long time. I looked some more and saw some signs on the wall. It stated-

'HEAD RESEARCHER - AZAZEL'

'VICE GENERAL OF FACILITY - PROFESSOR ADAMS'

Professor Adams? Ah...the mad scientist...

Ignoring it, I saw another sign next to it. It said-

'ACTIVE - 1207 - SHUT DOWN DUE TO CRIME AGAINST ORDER - LAST ACTIVE - 1689'

Huh...how old. It's no wonder the building is in a fragile state. I huffed and left the office and ventured in deeper. I entered a room which stated 'TUBE COMPARTMENT'. Ignoring the warning sign, I entered in and saw many smashed up tubes, large as it was six meters tall. I huffed again.

This isn't what I was looking for.

I ignored the room and ventured in deeper until I saw a large hole in the floor amongst the thousands, probably endless amount of tubes. I looked down and saw what seems to be a hidden floor. Hopping down, I arrived in a more...modern floor to be specific. While it was still in ruins, this time it had metal plate floors and walls instead of rocks. I only saw two signs and two way but to my dismay, one of them was in rubbles. While I could easily blast through it, that wasn't my goal. Anyway, the sign said-

'LEFT - PROJECT GARDEN OF EDEN'

'RIGHT - ARTIFICIAL LIFE'

Ah!

Just what I was looking for. I took the right direction, ignoring the rubble. I arrived at a large door, steel it seems. I pushed it open as it creaked due to the rust and arrived at another large room. There was many tubes but this time, some of them were different, like wether it has more wires, or a fancy design. I did note one of them was missing, not destroyed but rather taken away.

I ignored that fact and looked at a specific tube far to the left side of the room. It was white in colour. Ah...I didn't even believe that it was still around...I guess my hunch was right. I went to the tube as it had a small sign, it said-

'PR0J3CT H0MUNCU1US'

?

What's with the weird writing? Never mind that. I looked around and saw it has a power source. I clicked my tongue. I guess I have to power up the entire facility...

* * *

I went outside again, leaving a trail of low leveled wisp to guide my way around. I eventually arrived back on the upper level of the abandoned facility and looked around for the generator room. This place had to have a power source...

I wandered around, this time leaving different coloured wisp to indicate wether I've gone through this area or not. After what I think around to be an hour, I saw a door leading outside. I did so and saw a pathway, but it seemed hard to see as it was covered by moss. I easily swiped my hand and unleashed a weak, but rather large and straight forward torrent of flame as it scorched the mossy pathway.

I walked as the torrent kept going, it turned left and right a bit, signifying that I had to make some turns. Along the way, I left more wisps and eventually, the torrent of flame stopped at a very large building.

I scanned to see some door but to my dismay, I didn't see any. Huffing, I stood in front of the building, still trying to find a way until-

"What...are you doing here? Master would not be happy to know that you are doing this."

"!" I went as I stepped back and dodged a blade shooting out of nowhere. Countless golden disks surrounded me with blades coming out of it, standing by to shoot out in the event I try to do something.

"Avenger, just let me kill this Mongrel and be done with it."

"No, I want to know of her goals."

"Tch..."

I turned around and saw a lady in a black stained dress sitting on the tree branch with a man standing next to her. I raised an eyebrow and said, "Avenger and Gilgamesh huh...I never knew Yuuya's Spirits are sustained in this world."

"We get to choose wether we leave or not...but usually the Grail takes us back by force." Avenger said in a calm manner. "But of course, this world's Grail is different in a sense is it not?"

I made a nod of agreement as Avenger continued, "So...again. Tell us what are you doing here?"

"To bring Yuuya back of course."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"As his 'Other Self'...I suggest you stop this. He deserved his well earned rest."

"Not like this...he still has much more to do." I replied with a grin. "After all...you're not actively opposing me aren't you? If you were, you would have killed me before I could have entered this facility."

Avenger remained silent making Gilgamesh frown. I looked at him with a smirk and said, "You too, am I right Gilgy?"

"You-!"

"Gilgamesh." Avenger said as she stood up making said man growl at me. I tilt my head and said, "So? What are you going to do now?"

"..."

"Avenger..."

"I know. Master deserved his rest but..."

"You can't just help to have a selfish side to bring him back right?" I said as I spread my arms. "Why don't you help me in this Project?"

Avenger remained silent but hopped down from the tree and said, "And...how do you suppose you can do that?"

I turned around and faced the building. "First thing's first, this building."

Avenger never said anything, but she placed her hand on the building as black with red linings surrounded it. A magic crest was seen followed by it glowing red, then dispersed as the rock opened in half.

Gilgamesh sighed and made the disk dispersed as he said, "Yuuya will not be happy with this. I serve no purpose here now. I'll be with the rest." As he dispersed with his body going astral.

I grinned and said, "Glad I got your-"

"I am no part of this, I have no involvement in this."

"I'll keep my mouth zipped~"

Avenger ignored me and walked in the building with me following suite. I saw many large generators, dead of course. Avenger merely swiped her hand and unleashed many shadow like beings which attached themselves to the generator followed by morphing into it. The generator started pumping before it was vitalized with energy, in fact, it became better than the original state. Maybe enhanced with the All Worlds Evil tainted mud had a good effect on it?

I shrugged as we both made our way back to the room with the tubes in it, there Avenger said, "So...what is your plan?"

I tapped the white tube and said, "Simply put, I want to bring back Yuuya at the state he was before. An Invoker but...he wont be human. To fully synchronize with his magic circuit and his Spirits, I'll recreate him as a new being entirely. A being that is considered to be a...'magic circuit with a human body' and for that-"

"A Homunculus."

"Bingo!"

"And...then what?"

"Give him back to Eiri of course. She'll use the U.S.S's 'Fake Pieces' on him without hesitation and when he wakes up, she'll take the blame. Simple if I say so myself!"

"Fake Pieces?"

"Ah...you don't know of the U.S.S properly do you? It took me three Leaders I had to bring down to learn deeper about them. A secretive bunch they are. Anyway, the U.S.S incorporates these Pieces are rather...as stated, Fake therefore disposable. None of the U.S.S Leaders are given real ones hence their Peerage members retain their 'Original' self, like Eiri's Queen as a Vampire and stuff."

Avenger made a nod and said, "And how are you to make a Homunculus?"

"Simple!" I replied and swiped my hand as a magic crest appeared with a very large book appearing. "I happen to take Papa's grimoire with me when I left my household so I have pretty much a good idea on what to do."

"...and..."

"Ah yes...I of course need a model. I'll be using THAT **[1]** family's model. Despite it's mostly female, I'll just mold the body in the likeness of Yuuya."

"Before we began...why a Homunculus?"

"Well...as I stated before, I want him to be fully in sync with his powers. A Homunculus is, as again stated before, a being which is made to be magic circuits. Yuuya has devastating powers but only lacks due to his horrid circuits. If I 'upgraded' him, he'll be a monster. Plus! I need to seal his Spirits within him again, and especially YOU. You are the content of the Holy Grail last I remember. It's no wonder Yuuya survived through his ordeal...it's because he was the embodiment of the Greater Grail right? To have host THAT many Spirits..."

"..."

"I too am curious as to how Jun-san transferred YOU into Yuuya without killing Yuuya in the process. Of course...I know the answer to that."

"..."

"But let us not dwell on the amazing shall we? We've got a Homunculus to make!"

* * *

And so, Avenger properly arranged the Tubes and the room itself for the ritual. It was easy for her, mostly she made her black being things do the work for her. I made a stretch and said, "Alright, to bring back Yuuya, and as YUUYA and not some kind of other beings, I'll need everything related to him."

"Mana is simple. Just take it from me." Avenger said. I made a nod before grinning.

"Here comes the fun part..."

"?"

"I'll need his DNA in the form of hair and tears, then I'll need some Skin for added flavour and lastly..." I said as I hugged my sides and grinned in a wild manner. "His body fluids in the form of semen for the power punch!"

"You are mad."

"It's as expected for the Daughter of a Mad Magician."

Avenger ignored me and said, "And...where are you going to get that? Yuuya is gone-...no..."

"Yep!"

"...are you really going to do it?"

"Of course! She too is a girl like me so some little...touch...wouldn't harm her would it?"

"..."

"Heh...I'll be off...for the person who is exactly like Yuuya can none other than be his twin sister!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

She ran. She ran and ran. This would be the third time she ran away from the safe house, she didn't want to be with anyone right now. She doesn't even want anyone right now. She wanted her brother.

For Rindo Kobayashi, the past few days was like a storm. Her brother died, she regained her memories and Ren snapped. She now had a blank look, not talking to anyone, not even her own sister, but that didn't matter for she too didn't talk to her.

After regaining back her memories, Rindo made use of her extremely good magic circuits to run away from home. She wanted to be alone yet Strada would always find her. This time however, she used a long distance magic spell to transport herself to another area entirely.

Where she was now she didn't care.

All she wanted was her brother.

She eventually took notice of her surroundings. A forest, tranquil it was. She rested her back on a nearby tree and hugged her legs. Tears began to flow down again. How many times has she cried? She lost count. She sighed heavily until-

TWITCH!

"H-Huh?" She went, alert. She stood up and saw...something...walking towards her. It was but a rabbit. She sighed and turned around and-

"Hello Rindo-chan~"

"KYAAAAAA?!"

* * *

She groaned as her head was slightly spinning. Someone knocked her out in a flash and took her somewhere. She blinked a few more times before she noticed her surrounding. Still in the forest but much, much more in deeper. She took notice of the extremely high leveled magical barrier put up. She then saw another person standing nearby, she was sitting down and stared at her.

Rindo widens her eyes and-

"W-Walburga-san?!"

"Hey Rindo-chan~ remember Wally onee-chan?"

"W-Wha-"

"RinRin, I know you're scared of me. Or...maybe more towards angry?"

Rindo glared at Walburga and said, "Y-You! You started all this-"

"Blaming others wont bring him back." Walburga replied in a cold tone with brutal honesty. Rindo flinched as tears came out of her eyes again. She wanted to run but took notice of her body. It wasn't in binds but she couldn't move.

"W-What did you to me?!"

"A simple poison is all." Walburga replied with a grin. Rindo widens her eyes in fear as Walburga walked towards her.

"W-What do you want?!"

Walburga grinned in a wicked way as she took out a knife and several vials. She tossed the vials near Rindo's legs as the older girl sat next to Rindo. The girl took note Walburga dropped several more vials as she grinned and brought the knife closer.

"No! No no no no! Stop!" Rindo cried but-

SHICK!

"E-Eh?" Rindo went as Walburga cut but a few strands of her hair and placed it in a vial where she randomly toss it somewhere. Rindo blinked as Walburga took three vials and filled them with Rindo's tears, before again tossing them into the direction of where she threw the first vials.

Walburga took Rindo's hands as her fear began to rise again. Walburga pointed the knife at Rindo's index finger and poked a small hole in it causing Rindo to wince as Walburga filled a vial of her blood, and tossed it again. The older girl moved onto the middle finger and gently, ever gently, skinned but a tiny part of Rindo's skin finger and placed it in a vial.

Rindo sniffled as Walburga tossed the vial again. She noticed six more vials remained as Walburga grinned and said, "Now then RinRin..."

Rindo sniffled and said, "W-What do you want from me?"

"Your body fluids."

"Huh-"

CHU

"MMPPFFF?!" Rindo went and widens her eyes in shock. Walburga had pressed her lips onto Rindo's making the yonuger girl squirm and shook violently in shock but due to the poison, she couldn't do much.

Walburga grinned and departed as she rested Rindo on her back and crawled on top of her. Rindo shook her head and said, "NO! NO NO NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! ONII-CHAN! HELP ME! HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME!"

Walburga licked her lips at the sight of the girl squirming as she unbuttoned Rindo's top. The younger girl began to screech but silenced when Walburga pressed her lips on hers again. This, the older girl groped Rindo causing the girl to widen her eyes again and squirmed more but during that moment of shock, Walburga inserted her tongue into her making Rindo widen her eyes in shock more.

"MMPPFF! MPPFFF!" Rindo went as tears flowed more as she felt Walburga's tongue invaded her mouth. It was hot and she expected her to feel weird but...why didn't it feel foreign?

Seeing her stop made Walburga grin and departed from Rindo as a thick trail of saliva was seen. "Oh? Not your first kiss I presume?" Walburga said as she saw the confused Rindo. Walburga shrugged and pressed her lips on Rindo's once more and quickly inserted her tongue on the still dazed Rindo.

It was when Walburga fully unbuttoned Rindo's shirt she snapped back to reality. "W-Wha-"

"Oh...my..." Walburga went as she saw Rindo's breast. The girl slightly droolled as Rindo squirmed again, shaking her breast in the process. Walburga groped Rindo's breasts, squeezing it slowly as Rindo sobbed again.

"Mm..." Walburga went as she pulled Rindo's bra down making the girl shout out in desperation. She begged Walburga to stop but that only rilled up the girl more. Walburga kissed Rindo once more but this time slid to her cheeks, then her neck as she gently sucked on them as-

"Uhn..."

Walburga grinned as Rindo's body slowly betrayed her and gave out a sign of a shameful pleasure. Walburga left trails of kisses and sucking as red marks were seen on Rindo's smooth skin. The girl eventually arrived at her main goal and grinned before giving a slow lick to the pink nipples.

"Iyahn..."

"That's right RinRin...give into the pleasure. You and Yuuya was always a weak one regarding lust."

Rindo bit her lip on frustration as Walburga latched her mouth to a nipple and sucked on them. Walburga grinned as she used her free hand to slid a finger under Rindo's skirt causing the girl to widen her eyes.

"NO! NOT THERE!"

Walburga skillyfully held one vial between her fingers as she poked at Rindo's womanhood but it was Walburga's turn to take a shock.

She was drenched.

"Oh? Aroused are you?" Walburga said as she lifted herself from the sucking. Rindo looked away in shame as tears began to flow. Walburga grinned and pulled Rindo's panties down and finally felt the radiating heat from Rindo's nether region.

Walburga grinned and said, "Now...let us start on the main event shall we?"

"NO- MMMPFFFF!" Rindo wanted to scream but Walburga pressed her lips on Rindo's one to silence her. Walburga grinned and slowly, ever slowly, inserted a finger into Rindo causing the girl squirm more but-

"?" Walburga went as she noticed Rindo stopped squirming and fell silent. She looked at the girl who now had a blank look but fell silent. Walburga also noticed-

"Y-You're...not a virgin?"

She moved herself and opened Rindo's slit as she peered in. There was no wall, barrier or anything. Walburga blinked and said, "Huh...I didn't expect this-

"... Aaahn~" Rindo went as her walls instantly tighten on Walburga's fingers and had a powerful orgasm. Walburga blinked as she felt warm fluids hitting face, and for quite a time too. Rindo's eyes rolled back as she experienced a powerful orgasm. Walburga sat up and blinked a bit, before licking her lips.

"You taste sweet."

"Neegh..."

Walburga scooped up the warm liquid on her face with a vial, before tossing it nearby. "We're not done yet."

"Onii-chan and I..."

Walburga halted herself as Rindo began speaking.

"Had a nice time comforting each other after our parents death...it was about a year after their death's to be specific. Ever since then...we kept doing it. We invited Ren-chan too."

"..."

"We gave into our sinful pleasure...but is it truely sinful when both parties view it as an act of comfort?"

Rindo rose up, already regaining back some of her mobility as she looked at Walburga. "I crave for the feeling of that forbidden desire. Will you grant me my release? Just as how Onii-chan and Ren-chan gave me?"

Walburga blinked a bit at Rindo. Her eyes were clouded with a powerful lust and her body gesture gave herself to Walburga willingly. The older girl smiled.

"I'll give it all to you."

* * *

 **Skipping forward - few hours later...**

Walburga slowly opened her eyes as sunlight blasted her face. She blinked slowly and looked down. Rindo was hugging her tightly with her bare body whilst her clothes were scattered. Walburga made a small giggle and looked at her state of dress, it was ragged, ruffled and wet, so very wet.

She stayed longer than she had planned.

She came for six vials and will return with eighteen.

The girl smiled and gathered Rindo's clothes, put them on Rindo before engulfing her with water magic followed by using her Longinus to a small scale to dry her and finally covered her with a small amount of special powder, erasing her scent.

"Onii-chan...don't leave me again..."

Walburga tilt her head back as she gathered the vials, before opting a solemn look. She gently moved a string of hair from Rindo's forehead as she noticed tears coming down.

"Onii-chan..."

Walburga placed a finger on her forehead as she said, "You will not remember this encounter. You will only go home once you have at least calmed down."

Her finger glowed followed by Rindo's body gesture relaxing on her sleep. Nodding, Walburga stood up and left Rindo via magic seal.

* * *

 **Abandoned Grigori Research Facility/ Walburga's Base of Operation**

Walburga arrived at the research facility and made her way to Avenger who she found was cleaning up the place. The dust was gone and some furniture was seen lying about. Avenger sensed Walburga and said, "You're back. Did you get the-...woah..."

Walburga ignored Avenger about her current state of dress and placed a box full of the vials she gathered as she said, "I've got the items. Now I just need tp start creating the new body model."

Avenger tilt her head and said, "What...did you do?"

"Me? I merely satisfied a girl who craved the forbidden desire of pleasure. Lust is indeed a scary yet delightful Sin."

* * *

 **[1] Einzbern Family Reference of the Fate/Nasuverse**

* * *

 **Review Replies.**

 **To GreyMan19: Close, but it was explained in this super weird chapter.**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: Well technically not a Devil as Walburga explained the Fake Pieces here. Also, Rindo and Ren stays with Strada in an unknown warehouse. This chapter shows what's the actual relationship between the siblings, and the weird level is Nasuverse weird level here o.o**

 **To Absolute Mirage: That would be when Yuuya is already alive and kicking or soon enough.**

 **To Ocastle102: Back? I've never been really been good with 'feels' XD**

 **To DJDrake: Thank you :3! Yes, Rias is at odds with her brother and everyone is just really feeling down in the dumps now. Also, it makes me feel great that I could make you 'feel'. I thought I just an 'okay' job :P also, don't worry, I'm a guy and I cry myself a bit when seeing my favorite or when the main character dies XD actually, I'm a sucker to sad things o.o Also, this story is WAAAAAAAAY far from over. Many OC Arc, plot twist, dick-move and lots of weird stuff to go through so enjoy the trip, like this weird chapter o.o**

 **To Castor115: Yeah, she's extremely uncaring when she's raging, like what she said to poor Asia o.o**

 **To San: Well, I just happen to have free time so this chapter came out fast. Next week however, super mega intense hard classes :P also, for the reply, the Spirit's are not with Rindo. They get to choose wether they want to go to her or not and explained more why they sustained here in this weird chapter.**

 **To KingOfP0wers: Heh, all is explained in this weird chapter. Ophis was a bit OOC at the time so points down for me. Also, well Yuuya COULD have been EXACTLY like Nine (revived by evil person, used as pupper etc) but I chose this way as...well...I just like it XD**

 **To CCG's Ninja: Well, I had fun pulling people's leg hence I used the arm and the absolute fodder way for Yuuya to die LOL. Also, I'm a bit confused, who's Mister I can't take a lie? I'm horrible at picking up hints XD**

 **To Dracknath: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it, hope you prepare yourself for more weird stuff later on XD**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel, Shinobu, Jibril, Chitoge, Saya/BGS**

* * *

 **Holy shit this was a weird chapter. I know I know, you're probably annoyed why the hell am I saying weird alot. Well to be blunt, I wrote this with my sister. My very own baby sister. She's like...what...three years younger than me.**

 **CAN YOU BELIEVE HOW AWKWARD IT WAS?!**

 **Well not awkward like Sibling awkward, I'm talking about writing Walburga's part. You see, she likes to say the dailogue and story aloud so I type, she reads it aloud.**

 **CAN YOU THINK HOW WEIRD IT WAS WHEN SHE READ WALBURGA'S SECTION?!**

 **My friends thought I had a girl with me or something -.-**

 **Anyway, I overall like this chapter. Props to my lil Sis though, she insisted she wrote this chapter on some part. I'll end it here guys!**

 **Also, Spirits.**

 **Archer: Gilgamesh - Almost all Fate/Verse except Apocrypha**

 **Avenger: Angra Mainnyu - All in different forms.**


	37. Your Desire, My Desire, Our Desire

**Hey guys, update here. So like...I've been busy and seeing some of the review on the previous update, I decided to let my sister help me out. No, it's not that big of a help. Mostly she just write down what I either say or copy the ones I written on a paper so the updates won't be as long as before so yay for the story!**

 **Let us start!**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Your Desire, My Desire, Our Desire**

I made a small huff as I rubbed the sweat of my forehead. It was hard making the model of a new body you know? It's just a shell though, I'll be putting the essence when the main shell is ready. Avenger took notice of my pausing a bit and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...just thinking of a way to process things faster."

"Faster?"

"Well...the USUAL process is to make it from an embryo and let it grow as if it was inside a womb."

"Ah...I take it that it's time consuming?"

"Exactly. Nine months is an extremely long time. I've been going through Papa's book to find a faster process and of course, I did find a way."

"Then?"

"Oh no, nothing is wrong. It's just I want to bring Yuuya at the age of he is now, seventeen. I'll need to mold the shell, which of course is soon to be his new body, to his original appearance."

"That's easy for me to do."

"Yes yes, I know, you are his half and stuff but...what comes next after the molding is the hard part."

"?"

"To make a Homunculus is but giving birth to a new life...but what it's a Homunculus with an old life?"

"Ah...so you want his soul."

"Exactly. Of course, I could just go to Heaven or Hell to get it but it's too risky. I'll need to make it come here instead!"

"So...what are you going to do? Break into the Well of Souls? The Realm of the Dead?"

"Nope. Yuuya is a Christian therefore his Soul goes to the afterlife, the place before Heaven and Hell. I have two ways to do bring his soul here."

"And that is..."

"One!" I said as I pointed at Yuuya's arm in a water tube. "Use that as a relic. By doing so, I'll force summon the power of this 'World' to call upon his Soul, there I'll place it in a vessel which is his new body and done, he's revived."

"There's a problem in this method I assume?"

"Yes. By summoning him as a Relic, I'll revive him under the status of-"

"Either a Heroic Spirit or a Counter Force Guardian."

"Bingo! I don't want that. I wish to fully revive him as his own person and not something bound to the world nor the Grail or something..."

"What is your course of action then?"

"Simple, I'll go to the person who resides over the Souls of this world."

"...ah...Death is it? THE Death?"

"Yep! Although I don't know what form he or she is in now."

"And how do you plan on meeting her?"

"Simple." I said as I pointed at a large, black coloured magic crest at the back of the room. "A few days ago, I made that. It's one of Papa's magic that can call upon Death, or at least traverse to where he or she is now."

Avenger tilt her head and said, "Why didn't you do it before?"

"I'll need to mold his body first, THEN I'll go. Wouldn't want him to live in a small body forever right?"

Avenger rolled her eyes.

* * *

And thus, after three hard days of non sleeping hard work, I finally finished Yuuya's new body. It doesn't have any organs...yet. Once I put his soul and reseal back the Spirits Yuuya has, the body will 'grow' on it's own. Now THAT growing process could be long. I'll know he'll be fully grown once he open his eyes again.

I made a huff and said, "Okay then...I'm done over here."

Avenger stood up and looked at the model. At it's current state, it was the exact image of Yuuya, with the exception of his eyes and hair of course as it was empty right now.

"It's...hollow..."

"I'll need his soul to grow things back. Now then...let us proceed to the hardest part of his revival, getting his soul back!"

Avenger made a nod as she went to the black magic crest and pressed her hands into it, channeling mana to the crest. I saw it flicker a bit with black electric sparks before it glowed fully. The crest deployed a copy of itself as it floated midair followed by it making a large hole.

I tilt my head.

"Traverse it is then. I'll be right back, you have like, unlimited mana right? So keep the portal open okay?"

Avenger rolled her eyes again.

I made a giggle and without hesitation, plunged into the hole. I saw the world around me went blur before it got darker and darker and eventually, I arrived at a very dark place. It wasn't pitch black, and I could still see within my normal eyesight range. I turned around and saw the portal was still open.

I made a small nod before turning around and walked forward. While it was dull, I saw a very bright light in a distance. I wanted to take a step forward when I felt a tug at my left hand. I looked at it and slightly widen my eyes.

It was decaying.

While I didn't feel pain, I felt getting weaker slowly. Ah...so the living can't stay here long? But Papa's record stated he stayed here for a whole week!

"It was because he channeled his body with mana. He focused on his vital organs and skin therefore he managed to stay here for a whole week."

"?"

I turned around and saw a girl in a funeral dress. I tilt my head and said, "And you are...?"

"You seek me did you not...Daughter of-"

"Ah! So you're Death? Is this your form now?"

The girl made a nod and said, "What is it you seek, living being? It is still far before you're time."

"Hmm...glad to know I'll still be living longer than I expected. Anyway, I came here to pick a soul."

Death looked baffled and said, "...I may have misheard you but...did you just say you wanted to _pick_ a soul?"

"Yep~" I replied with a grin. The girl blinked, before shaking her head. "It is but a foolish request, no...it's not even a request is it?"

"Mhm! I demand you hand me over what I want!"

"What makes you so bold that you can just ask me that? I can take your life any moment, any time and anywhere-"

"When the time comes, then it is my time. That is what an...old friend of mine said." I said with a grin again. "Until then, I'll make use of my life as how I want it to be!"

"Foolish remarks."

"Think what you will. You have long discarded your very own name so why care for a living beings affair? God is long dead, the system is broken therefore...no one needs you now. We get to choose wether we die or not right?"

Death made a heavy sigh as she said, "I always hated people like you, which is why I despise living beings..."

"Come now...let's not be salty. Just give me what I want and I'll be off!" I said as I spread my arms. Death huffed again and deployed her wings as she said, "Enough of this. Return to the world of the living mortal!"

I huffed and looked at my slowly regenerating arm and said, "Brute force it is then. Tell me, where do you keep the souls?"

Death scoffed but spread her arms as a small, dark green lantern was seen on her hip. "This lantern guides the Souls of this world, with this, you're able to call back your desired soul...but this just pointless information. You'll be dead soon."

"Oh my, how scary. Did I pissed off the high and mighty-"

"..."

"Teehee...for not finishing your sentence just now, I shall respect that and won't finish my line as well. Come Death! Let the world know that even Death itself can be crucified by the Holy Cross!"

"Huh!" She said as she pulled out modified scythe from her own shadow. "You think you stand a chance against Death itself?"

"I have the tools to kill a God." I said with a smile as purple flames ignited my feet. "I don't see why it wouldn't work on you."

Death scoffed before twirling her scythe as I braced myself. In the moment she raised her weapon, I rushed in and attempt to grab her lantern. She noticed this and twirled herself to dodge me but I grinned and thrust my hand forward as a torrent of flame shot out from her side and blasted her on the face.

She staggered and I quickly snatched the lantern and huffed. I looked at the lantern as it glowed. Was it...responding to me? Death huffed and recovered from her initial stagger. Her left side of her face was burned off as I could see her skin and skull, but it was short as it quickly grew back.

"Props to the Holy flames..."

I grinned but stared back at the lantern as the glow intensifies...and then...two astral figures got out. I quickly grabbed the one which had a humanoid shape as it was shaped into a ball. Death frowned as she said, "Two souls? What is it you truely desire girl?"

I'm...a bit confused. Wait...me? I only desired for Yuuya's soul and the only other one within me is-

"The independent avatar...Yamato no Orochi is it?"

I felt the second soul enter me and as soon as it did that, I felt a rush of power around my body, at the same time, the feeling of something trying to conquer me. I gritted my teeth before raising it, then grinned.

"Huh...so full powered Yamato no Orochi is within my disposal now? This is a useful item for my quest to change this world...at least...later..."

I threw the lantern back at Death as I looked at Yuuya's soul. It was white. Such purity...and to have gone of this world in such methods? Hmp!

I made my way to the portal as I felt my legs slowly decay. Hmm...I think I need much more mana as it seems. Death looked at me and said, "With what you just did...is...weird..."

"Hm?"

"You just held possibly an item where you can change the world and yet...you just gave it back? Just like that? Why?"

I turned around before I entered portal again and said, "A friend of mine once said that life has it's momentum. You must take that chance because momentum in life only happen once, and once its gone, you can't take it back. But of course, that depends on one's perspective isn't it? I didn't think that was the right time. Just watch as I take the world by a storm."

"..."

I made a silent nod of farewell before entering the portal.

* * *

"Oof!" I went as I arrived back in the lab. I landed on my butt as the moment I touched the ground, my feet went numb. Avenger blinked at my appearance and said, "...that was fast..."

"?"

"You've only been gone for a minute..."

"So time is different in there?"

"I guess so..."

I made a nod and stood up as Avenger closed up the portal. I slowly looked down and saw Yuuya's soul glowing. Was it the fact it was near Avenger?

Said Spirit blinked and looked at me. "I feel...a tugging sensation in my chest. What...is is that thing between your arms?"

I was about to tell her when-

"It took me a bit longer than I expected to find you. I should have used my Longinus after all."

I blinked, then grinned.

"Hmmhmm~ welcome...Eiri was it?" I said as I turned around. Sitting on top of Yuuya's tube was Eiri herself. She was in her combat outfit. I giggled and said, "What's wrong Eiri? Disappointed? Sad?"

"No...just angry...to myself that is."

"Is that so? Do tell why."

"I let this all happen to him." She said as she stood up. "The least I could do was to protect his own after life."

"Then why didn't you? Tell me Eiri, your Longinus grants the knowledge of everything when it's activated. You said yourself you knew what will happen or what has happened but why didn't you do anything?"

"I promised Yuuya I wouldn't change anyones fate in this world, which of course I can. I could have prevented his death, his misery and his sorrow and yet...I couldn't. So close yet so far."

"If you're a true friend and lover...you would have stopped it."

"And what position are you to say that to me?"

"I speak as an outsider."

"Then what's the point of doing all of this?"

"I am feeling out what my desire yearns for. I am doing things of my own free will. You claim to sustain his after life but...that's not what you really want right?"

"..."

"You want Yuuya back. Everbody wants Yuuya back. It is the desire of everyone."

"Not-"

"Hey! Don't lie to yourself!"

"...'

I made a smile and said, "It's your desire, my desire...our desire...to see him back here right?"

"!"

"And you yourself knows what's my next action right?"

"Pinning the blame on me."

"Exactly! So if you want to protect Yuuya, take on the blame! But if you don't want to...I'll turn him to my personal weapon!"

"Tch..."

I grinned. It feels...wonderful to have outplayed a person who knows everything~

Eiri hopped down and said, "I...assume you have it?"

"What's this? Are you actually letting me-"

"I'm not letting you do anything. I am but doing this as his friend and my free will."

I made a giggle but strolled to her and slowly opened my arms where his pure white soul was seen. Eiri stiffened when she saw it, then held her breath. She had a blank look and tried to reach for it but I stepped back and said, "What's wrong? Seeking forgiveness? To late!"

"..."

"Fuu...you're boring." I frowned and strolled pass by her. I looked at Avenger who nodded and said, "I'll gather the other Spirits to be resealed again."

* * *

After an hour, I stood in front of Yuuya's tube with every single of his spirits on standby. They were actually willing enough to do this. Avenger stepped inside the tube with Yuuya's soul as shr said, "My mana will be enough to seal us all. I hope you're ready."

"Ready as I ever will be." I said and stood outside the massive magic circle surrounding the tube. Eiri watched nearby with a solemn face as I huffed and said, "Okay...let's do this."

Avenger nodded and pressed the soul into the hollow body as she said, "Sealing...Activate. Activating Magic Circuits, transferring mana...synchronize complete. Invoker DNA fusion activate...synchronize complete."

A bright enveloped the area.

"Activating the tube." I said as I used my mana to activate the magic circle and tube. The glow intensifies as Avenger continued, "Deploying Inner World...synchronize complete. Invoker Command Spells activate...sealing, type, Heroic Spirits."

By this time, the bright blinded me and Eiri.

"Invoker Type: Spirit Summon. Transferring of Magic Circuits...fusion of Magic Circuits...deploying Interdimension State, transferring of old knowledge...synchronize complete."

And with her final words, the bright light enveloped the area.

* * *

I blinked as I regained my sight. I looked around and saw none of the Spirits were present and-

BLUB!

The sound of water was heard. I looked forward and saw-

"...Yuuya..." Eiri said in shock. Within the tube now lies Yuuya who is but sleeping. He looked the same except for a change of white hair and red eyes...and he seemed slightly taller.

Eiri blinked and said, "H-He didn't have any body structure...but he's a Homunculus now...does that mean..."

"Try not to think of it Eiri...Yuuya is here and that's what matter. My job here is done." I said and sat on a nearby chair. "Now go...shoo!"

Eiri ignored me but went closer to the tube. Tears feel down as she hugged the tube. "Yuuya..."

I made a small smile and said, "Yes yes, he's back. Go take him away or something."

"..."

"Oh...and make sure no one knows about this. Wouldn't want to give them anything funny right?"

Eiri made a small nod before a black magic crest was activated. Before she left, she looked at me and said, "I won't say thank you, just one question. Why?"

I smirked and said, "I...am just like you Eiri. I want to change this world with him in lead. You and I...share the same view on how we see the world. A broken one that needs to be made anew but unlike you...I don't need Yuuya. But despite than...stirring up chaos is fun time to time."

"That's not the answer I'm looking for."

"?"

"There's...a hidden motive behind this right?"

"..."

"I'll leave it at that, that's all I wanted to ask." She said and with that, she went away. I made a small laugh and said, "To take this world by a storm...I need him. To destroy the world that took him and Mama away..."

I grinned and walked away from the tube room.

"Now...where is that pesky daughter of his?"

* * *

 **No Reference used in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Review Replies**

 **To Absolute Mirage: Well thanks for reviewing. This chapter was technically his revival but the next chapter has more Drama in it, it'll show his reaction and how...well...just wait for it ;D**

 **To RedRat8: No promises as sometimes, just sometimes, the story deems for it. Remember, I placed it on M rating because the story will have themes like this.**

 **GreyMan19: Thanks XD I like to do weird stuff time to time :P**

 **To Writer-san: Thanks! And yes, their relationship is actually inspired by Yosuga no Sora. Like how Yuuya and Rindo are twins, added Ren, then they're living together etc. Also, Imouto-chan says thanks!**

 **To DrackNath: haha lol, sorry XD but thanks for reading. At least it's not weird now that my lil sis is helping me...sort off o.o**

 **To San: Man, nothing gets by you huh XD?!**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: holy hell this chapter was...not as what you're expecting. It's just...meh actually. Sorry to disappoint, even I was disappointed at myself XD**

 **To Ghost: Avenger used the Irisviel Form.**

 **To CCG'S Ninja: Don't worry, they'll get their turn...much more later on thougb XD**

 **To King0fP0wers: well if you read, nothing changed much from Yuuya except his appearence a bit and height. Guess what he got as a defect he got :P ha, I'm so evil to him XD also, this chapter was extremely sloppy to me -.-, regarding Ophis, I'll tell you on later :D**

 **To Abel: One thing for sure is that she is NOT with Loki. She's...somewhere. Remember, Roku's plot twist can be my biggest trump card of the entire story :D**

 **To Guest: Well, that I cannot do Sir. You see, I plan to make all the girls develop, sure they have some likes here and there at first BUT they will blossom to love. I won't make 'crushes', you might see some but very rarely. In fact, not ALL of the girls right now has romantic feelings right, it's only Eiri, Rosswiesse and Maria.**

 **(+++)**

 **Welp, thanks for the support guys. Sorry for the late update. You see...I won't go into details but I had some family problems and thanks to that, my lil sis is moving in with me. With just the two of us and as she's underage, I'll be taking a job soon to pay for my education and my sis's one as well so updates will be a bit slower but don't worry, my sis is here to help.**

 **Also, sorry for the sloppy chapter. Helping my sis move is a bit tiring. The internet is going bonkers and I can't upload the files properly. Want to know something actually? I got next chaoter ready but the damn net is betraying me.**

 **Anyway, life problems and shit so I apologize. Also, since she's entering the team...my lil sis wanna says hello.**

 **Imouto-chan: Hey guys! I'm here again to help my brother! Since he's busy with life and stuff, I decided to help him on this side of life! I hope I can keep up with your demands and I'm sorry for my brothers inconsistency of story quality.**

 **Geez...she's blunt huh XD?**

 **Anyway, hope you guys keep on reading. Peace out.**

 **Imouto-chan: Buh-Bye! Also, Yuuya POV next time :D**


	38. Humanity and Life

**Imouto-chan: Hey there guys! So, my big bro is off somewhere and he entrusted me with this chapter! Mostly he wrote it down though, I'll only be correcting some stuff like spelling and etc. So let's start now!**

 **Note: I...errr...we...do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **OC Arc I: A World Without Yuuya Kobayashi (I forgot to put this one, my bad)**

 **Chapter 38: Humanity and Life**

I slowly placed Yuuya on the tube I used last time to heal him and activated it. The special water rushed in and instantly enveloped him as I placed the mask on him to make him breath. I made a huff and stared at the tube.

He's...here.

Yuuya was actually brought back by Walburga. Somehow I feel bad and happy. Was it the fact I knew this would happen and can't do anything or was it because I stole off his after life? I...of all people should have known how much Yuuya cherishes his humanity and wished to die as a human and yet...

I slumped in front of the tube and looked up at him. As a Homunculus, it was expected he had white hair and red eyes...but...upon closer inspection, there was a shade of brown hair at the tips.

Was this a sign of his soul trying to force on the humanity within him?

I bit my lip as I felt my heart stung. I should be happy but...why do I feel so sad? I've been through worse but...

I looked up at Yuuya and felt tears fall down to my cheeks. "I'm...so...sorry..."

* * *

 **Skipping Forward - Three Months Later...**

 **3rd Person POV**

Eiri sat. She sat and stared at the tube. Her hair was in a mess and her eyes had extremely dark bags and she looked more paler than usual. She stared at the tubes with puffy and swollen eyes. It's been three months.

Three whole months since his successful revival and still he hasn't wake up. Was his body taking this long to regenerate?

Eiri silently stared at the tube until-

"Eiri..."

"Leave me Misaki. I have no desire to speak to anyone."

"You haven't ate in a few days nor washed yourself properly."

"I don't care."

"We do. Shinobu was worried sick."

"..."

Eiri felt arms gently lifting her and said, "You need rest."

Eiri merely rested her head in Misaki's shoulders and sighed heavily.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Hiks..."

"Ren-chan..."

Rindo gently hugged her younger sister who was currently staring outside through a window, in a wheel-chair. After Yuuya's death, Ren didn't speak to anyone except Rindo, and even then, it was only simple words. She couldn't even walk properly.

Rindo too had problems with communication. She only talked to Ren, Strada and Griselda. With her memories returned, she was extremely confused as to how she should react. On one hand, she was mad that everyone kept things from her but knew it was for her own good. On the other hand, she was distraught about Yuuya's loss.

The sisters now stared together outside the window with a blank face. Behind them, Strada and Griselda opted a sad look.

"We've brought them to a safehouse to heal up and yet..."

"We can't do much from here on out Griselda. It's up to them." Strada said as he placed on his black coat.

"Sir?"

"I'll be returning to London to work on the Church."

"...Yes Sir."

"I know it's hard on you too but all of us need a time of moving on. I've lost Jun, Eiri and now Yuuya but I won't let that keep me down. I need to keep on moving."

"Y-Yes Sir..."

* * *

 **In the Underworld...**

SHLUCK!

"Uhn..."

SHLUCK!

Falbium picked up the knife again and threw it against his table in front of him, repeating the process over and over. With the loss of Yuuya, Falbium became rather depressed. He was extremely disappointed at Sirzechs and Ajuka along with the Grigori faction as to what they did.

Three months ago, without hesitation, Falbium published this news to the entire Supernatural World. Everything went in turmoil. From broken relationships to fights and all the way to ignoring one another.

Ajuka wanted Falbium to stop but the latter threatened to resign as a Maou. Why did he feel so down in the dumps?

Because he saw Yuuya as a person who could change, PROPERLY and without any hidden motives, the world. He was sincere and everything he did, as he stated aloud, was for his love ones.

And yet...the Supernatural World was blinded by their big ass ego that the fact that a mere human could do more than the Faction has ever did. Falbium sighed heavily and repeated the throwing knife pattern.

* * *

 **Unknown Location...**

"Hmm? So you brought him back?"

"Yes Rizevim-sama."

"I'm impressed Walburga~. To have done such a hard thing and only within Three Months! Where is he now?"

"I gave him away."

"..."

"Yes yes, I know what you're thinking. What the hell did this girl do-"

"I'm impressed actually. Tell me...there is something that you are planning right?"

Walburga opted a smile and said, "At the time of his revival, I placed one hidden magic crest, MY magic crest, on his body. I am now able to sense or at least know what Yuuya is doing. He's not awaken yet. While the information is limited, I have known Yuuya for a long time so it shouldn't be hard to know what is he doing."

Rizevim made a satisfied nod and said, "Despite we know off their movements...I want to let things proceed as it is. We'll give them a smashing destruction just when they thought they had beaten us."

"Although if I may..."

"?"

"I need to do one last thing. With his heart rate raising ever slowly raising, I can tell he's waking up soon."

* * *

 **At Human World...**

Issei sighed heavily. He looked up and saw the Gremory Team sitting about in silence. Rias did as what she stated, she hasn't been to the Underworld for three whole months nor made any contact with other Devils asides Eiri.

The atmosphere was heavy but Issei was the most hurt. He stared at his hands. The hands that killed the very person who he looked up too. He never really stopped blaming himself for what he did despite others saying it wasn't his fault

He stood up and prepared his school bag as Yuuto looked up at him. "Issei?"

"I'm sorry guys but I can't be mopping around like this. Senpai wouldn't want it right?"

* * *

 **Grigori HQ...**

"...What are you doing here?" Azazel said as he looked a person sitting outside the window. Two persons to be exact, Angel, one of them was casually sitting on the window while the other was standing.

The standing one made a bow and said, "So sorry to intrude Azazel."

"It's fine Dulio, I'm talking about...him."

"Hm? What's wrong? Is my presence bothering you?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I'm surprised. Michael hasn't seen you in a while...Metatron."

"Ha! Been living in the human world is all, to be specific, Japan. Did you know-"

"I'll stop you here before you talk about Ninja's all night."

"Right right...sorry. Anyway, I have something that you have."

"?"

"The deed to the Jun Mutsuki's special land and his case files regarding the 'Project Garden of Eden'. I believe it's high time his children knows of it."

"..."

"I know it's a shock. Class of 88' agreed to close this file, and we all promised to keep our mouth shut but...there's something brewing about."

"...?"

"One of your and Professor Adam's facility was activated."

"...What?"

"Again, I know it's a shock but...if that bastard is back, I need to cover Class of 88' and Jun and Eiri's children up."

Azazel seemed hesitant, but then rubbed his head. "And here I thought we buried those old shit for a reason. Is this my punishment?"

"It's high time old people like us stop counting our sins and start preventing them happening to the future generation."

* * *

 **And then...high above everyone else, above the principle of life...**

I grinned. As I pulled up my fishing rod, a small golden with shades of white fish was seen on the hook. I grabbed it and tossed it back down. I stood up fron my usual sitting spot and took a deep breath as I saw the Cogs of the sky nearby started moving. I looked to my left and saw an emotionless girl staring at the pond.

"Come now Death, don't be so down."

"Easy for you to say. All you have to do is watch!"

"Don't be like that. Loose up a bit, like Fate!"

As if on cue, a young girl was seen floating out of the area of the Cogs and sat near us on the floating moon as it began to move slowly. The girl had golden hair, eyes and wore a golden dress with her right eye's eyebrow extending and is red in colour.

"Death-chan, do be calm. The world is moving soon."

"Fate...that's not something I can take coming from your mouth."

Fate grinned and took out a golden coloured, Pawn chess piece and threw it down where it transformed into a pure golden coloured fish and proceed to 'swim' on the sky.

I smiled and said, "Good...with the wheels of Fate moving, a new destiny is set. Death will always be around but that depends wether one will keep on moving forward despite at death's door."

I looked at the golden fish and saw it swam away from the many fishes and entered a large black coloured sky. It tried to climbed a large waterfall with fast water rushing down. I grinned again.

"And thus...I shall the give the blessing of the one person who kept on believing in me."

And so, the fish swam up the harsh, torrents of water. Not scared of the many trials it will face, many sorrow and pain and many misery. Because ahead...lies two fishes which are still waiting for him.

That alone gives him a reason to keep on living and push on forward. For in Death and in Life, and for when Fate goes against him, he shall destroy that big illusion as to what he calls 'Destiny' and keep on swimming forward.

Because after all...we make our own destiny right?

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Yuuya's Tube...**

 **Walburga POV**

"Kuh!" I bit my lip as the final string was done. I panted heavily and got out of the tube and smashed on the ground. I felt my heart stung heavily and pain coursed through my body...but it doesn't matter. It was done, and I didn't die in the process!

"Thanks Ya-chan~."

" **Do not speak as if you are friends with me girl. I'm only helping you-** "

"Whatever, you're my friend now." I grinned as placed my clothes back on. I looked back at Yuuya as-

BADUMP

Oh my...is it in effect already? I placed a hand at my chest and felt the mark still warm. I grinned. With this...I'll know everything what Yuuya feels and does!...hmm...I feel like Maria a bit. But no matter.

I slipped into the shadows as the door to the chambers opened.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Eiri rushed in as the alarms went off. Someone was in Yuuya's tube and managed to get out swiftly. She saw red. She ran towards Yuuya's tube to inspect his body. No damages was seen except-

"...What the hell?"

A mark.

A mark was seen.

On his heart location.

Eiri frowned and instantly took her clothes off and dive right into the Tube. She huffed and embraced Yuuya as she said, "I'm sorry but...I'll have to break our promise."

Eiri's eyes glowed green as she activated her Longinus. She placed her hands gently on Yuuya's chest and huffed. "Past of our sins, uncover."

As Eiri finished her chant, flashes of how the mark came into her head.

"...Oh my god."

Eiri ignored the pang of pain on her head as she gasped. She quickly spread her arms and said, "With the tendrils of life, uncover!"

Vines of plant came out from the ground and gently entered the tube as it poked the mark on Yuuya's chest, followed by it burrowing into his body. Gently, the vines broke apart the skin cells to open up the mark while cutting off the pain sensors of Yuuya's nerve system to prevent pain. The vines extended deeper into Yuuya to halt the blood cells that would leak out, therefore preventing bleeding, following by injecting special dark green liquid into the veins and as soon as it entered the veins, it turned into blood cells to preserve the blood flow.

Huffing from the technically surgery, Eiri made the tendrils open the mark in the chest larger, but slowly. More tendrils made small nets on the surface of the skin to stop the water of the tube entering Yuuya, yet it also let her peer inside of him.

Eiri inspected the body. No damage was seen but-

BADUMP

"...Dear god..."

Eiri once again ignored the pang of pain on her head as she stared at Yuuya's beating heart. It looked fine...except half of it had a change of colour. She noticed stitches in the heart itself.

"Walburga...you bitch..." Eiri gritted her teeth. She proceed to focus on the important matter at hand as more tendrils snuck into Yuuya. It covered the stitches and ever slowly removed it while entering the opened wound, replacing it as it instantly synchronized with the heart beat. As it went in, it changed colour and served as a new skin to make the heart anew.

Eiri worked on fixing Yuuya's heart properly and after a long hour, the heart was fixed properly. Eiri however, also noted a foreign magic crest on the heart itself but she knew the moment she touched it, it will razor Yuuya's heart off. The girl huffed and closed Yuuya's chest and covered it like a new pair, even the mark was gone!

She huffed and got out of the tube and placed her clothes on, not caring if she was still wet and rested her back on the tube, extremely tired and angry. She heard the sound of the chamber door opening as Misaki rushed in.

"The door wouldn't open, did you lock it?"

"I needed the concentration..."

Misaki looked at Yuuya who now had an even more calm pace of breathing, yet, he knew something was off.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story..."

* * *

Eiri took a proper bath and rested herself on her house's bedroom and sighed heavily. Misaki was sitting next to her bed and peeled some apples as Eiri tucked herself in. It was morning. She did spent a long time in there.

Misaki looked up at Eiri and said, "So...what happened?"

Eiri sighed heavily and said, "Walburga..."

"What about her?"

"I...used my Longinus to know what happened. When the alarm went off, I rushed in, you were in the Underworld so you didn't know. Anyway, when I entered the chamber, I saw a mark on Yuuya's chest. Walburga...she..." Eiri said as tears rolled down.

"Took half of his heart..."

"Geh..." Misaki went, shocked. Eiri continued, "I didn't look very far but Walburga took half of Yuuya's heart and placed it in her, and she took a piece of her heart and placed it on Yuuya. She had Yamata no Orochi to help her hence why she didn't die in the process..."

Misaki placed a plate of apples near Eiri who took a piece as Misaki said, "Wow...I must say I didn't expect that from her. Maria would have made more sense but...HER?"

* * *

 **Skipping Forward - Two Days Later...**

Eiri huffed once more as she sat near Yuuya's tube. She was getting better at least, she ate properly now and managed to get her head straight. Today, she felt sleepy a bit so she decided to take a nap. She stood up and left for her room when-

BLUB!

"?"

The girl turned around and as if on cue, Misaki walked in and said, "Eiri...I-" but was cut off when he stared at the tube. There, he saw the eyes of Yuuya opening slowly.

"Yuu-...Yuuya?" Eiri walked towards the tube. She saw his eyes opening. "Yuuya? Yuuya! YUUYA!" Eiri screamed and took Yuuya off the tube where Yuuya fully opened his eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

"Wha-"

"YUUYA! OH MY GOD!" Eiri cried and hugged Yuuya tightly. The boy blinked in shock. He looked around and saw Eiri hugging him.

"E-Eiri?"

His voice. Oh his sweet voice.

Eiri hugged him tighter before placing Yuuya's foreheads on her. "Yuuya...oh my Yuuya..."

Yuuya blinked again. "Eiri? E-Eiri?!"

"Eiri!" Misaki shouted and rushed in as he pushed Eiri aside as-

DOGAH!

"Guh!" Misaki grunted as a blade pierced through his chest.

"GAAAAAAAAARGH!" Yuuya shouted and let loose a magic burst, blasting Eiri and Misaki off. "EEEEEEIIIIIIRRRRRIIIII!" Yuuya raged and let loose an extreme large amount of power surge.

"Y-Yuuya?! What's wrong-"

"YOU!" Yuuya suddenly went wide eye and pointed at Eiri. "YOU BITCH!"

"H-Huh?"

"RAAAAAARGH!" Yuuya raged and rushed in, instantly transforming to Saber's form and raised Excalibur. Eiri blinked in shock but-

"Ungrateful bastard!" Misaki rushed in and kicked Yuuya away. The latter was smashed onto a wall as he grunted. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Yuuya raged as he stated at Misaki and Eiri with a very angry look. "What did you do to me?!"

"She brought-"

"I was never this good with my abilities! What did you turn me into?! Why?! Why did you do this?! Why did you steal my after life?!"

Eiri wanted to say something but-

"YOU! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING OPEN YOUR MOUTH YOU LYING BITCH!"

'!"

"I never wanted any of this! I never wanted to be brought back Eiri! You know better than anyone that I didn't ask for this!"

"I...I..."

"I don't care for your reasons Eiri! RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Yuuya shouted as golden disk surrounded the area. Misaki grabbed Eiri and blasted off the house with immense strength as he saw it was destroyed with a massive explosion.

Yuuya shot out and raged as he shot out lots of blades in random direction. Misaki landed nearby with a shocked face Eiri.

"I...I don't want this! I didn't ask for this!" Yuuya shouted as he clutched his head and muttered those worse. He then looked up at Eiri with a bewildered stare.

"You..."

"Yuuya..."

"You stole my humanity and life away..." Yuuya said coldly as he activated a magic crest under him. He just wanted to go away.

"Yuuya..."

"I hate you."

"!"

"I hate you. I HATE you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" Yuuya shouted until he dispersed with his magic crest.

* * *

 **No Reference used.**

* * *

 **Review Replies! (Done by Turtle)**

 **To Wacko12: Yep, he also reacts to it on this chapter.**

 **To Withdranwmadess000: Well...that's one way to pur on his new appearance XP but it's mostly inspired from Fat verse Homunculus. Back to subject, Nope, Yamata no Orochi goes to Walburga as I don't want Yuuya OP as BUTT TO THE MAX MEGA POWER UP. Just want him powerful enough to go head to head against his opponent. Also...**

 **Imouto-chan: You can count on me Mister!**

 **See what you have unleashed? Thanks alot man dude XD**

 **To San: Yep! Thanks for the nickname also, matched very well on this chapter-**

 **imouto-chan: Hello to you to and thank you!**

 **Damn it...she likes to pop out :P**

 **To King0fP0wers: Yush! Blunt Reviews are good reviews! Keep it coming :D also, Walburga would have got rekt by Death hence she tricked her. And this chapter also shows Yuuya's reaction to Eiri on his revival, don't worry, more Drama stuff for Yuuya's state of mind as he questions his Fate!**

 **Imouto-chan: And thank YOU Mister King! I too hope I can keep up!**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel, Shinobu, Jibril, Chitoge, Saya/BGS, Rindo, Ren**

 **I mean...come one guys, they had freakin sexual relationship so they should be up here!**

* * *

 **Poof! Turtle here at the end of the chapter. Props to Imouto-chan for writing this down and holy shit she's more neat than me :P**

 **Imouto-chan: I learned it from your inconsistency!**

 **Kuh...**

 **Anyway, that's it for this chapter, short but EXTREMELY important for future event. Also, what? You expected happy revival reunion moment?**

 **Hello no.**

 **Prepare for Yuuya rage next chapter and where he ends up!**

 **Imouto-chan: We'll end it here folks! Buh-Bye!**


	39. My life as those words

**Hey guys, Turtle here. Sorry for the long update, life and stuff but I'm here with an update! Let's start now.**

 **Note: We do not own DxD nor Type-Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: My life as those words**

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

Drop.

Patta.

Patta.

The sounds of running was off set by the sound of harsh raining. A lone figure ran through the woods, alone, wet and angry.

He ran.

He ran.

and he ran.

He kept running far, as far as how far his legs can take. He ignored the feeling of fatigue on his legs and the cold feeling inside his body.

Feel.

That wasn't something the dead can do right?

What was he doing here? Why is here? Why is he feeling? Why is he breathing? Why is he tired?

Why is he alive?

These are the words that ran through the head of the young man that was once, and still is, known as Yuuya Kobayashi.

Died at the hands of a Maou, yet he's still up and running.

He'll say this again.

That wasn't something the dead can do right?

Yuuya felt angry, frustrated and confused. Why was he revived? Was it because he was missed?

"To hell with it!" Yuuya raged as he stopped running and fell to his knees. He didn't care for the reason why he was revived. To him, how could anyone rip off someone from their after life?

"Guuh!" Yuuya clutched his head. With his final breath before being consumed by darkness, he let loose a frustrated scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"...Alright then...I'm done..."

Walburga made a nod as she closed a small notebook. Rizevim made a grin and said, "Perfect! Are you ready?"

Walburga stood atop a complex magic crest with a notebook in hand, along with a bag full of her clothes and some papers. She nodded and said, "Right then, fire at will. I'll return later so...bye!"

Rizevim grinned and swiped his hand as a magic crest glowed at Walburga's forehead followed by him pointing his index finger at her forehead and-

BOOM!

Shot a small and compressed magic bullet which pierced through Walburga's head. The girls body went limp but the magic crest instantly activated and spread throughout her body, sustaining her life.

"With this!" Rizevim grinned madly. "No one will see this coming! I'm already winning! Uhyahyahyahyahyahya! I win I win I win!"

* * *

 **Skipping Forward - A few days later...**

...

...

...

...

Uhn...

"...Are you awake now?"

...

...

"Um...hello?"

"Ugh..."

Yuuya groaned a bit. He felt his head pounding due to a severe headache but was toned down a bit when a cold and slightly wet towel was placed on his forehead. He twitched his eye, before opening it slowly.

"Ah! You're awake now."

"?"

He heard a voice. While he could feel the presence, the sounds were at a distance. He slowly blinked his eyes as his vision slowly gained focus and after a minute, he can see clearly. He saw the ceiling, wood it seems. He felt his body at at a soft object, a bed is it?

He slowly turned his head to the right and saw he was in a large room. He then looked at his left and saw-

Walburga.

"..."

"Hello? You are awake now?"

"...?" Yuuya went. Blinking for a solid moment before widening his eyes. "G-Gaah?!" Yuuya screamed as he rolled off the beds by reflex and stood away from the girl. The latter tilt her head and said, "W-What's wrong?"

"Y-You! What are you doing here?!"

"E-Eh? B-But this is where we stay right?"

"W-We?" Yuuya questioned. He shook his head and decided to prepare for combat when-

"Yuuya." A deep voice came in. Yuuya blinked and saw someone walking into the roo..

"J-Ji-san?"

"Yuuya..." Strada said with a hint of disbelief, before running towards the boy and hugged him. "Thank the heavens..."

"Ji-san?"

Strada released Yuuya and said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine but...what is she doing here?!"

"Nevermind her for now, I'm asking about your condition."

"I said I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"You...don't remember?"

"Huh?"

Strada bit his lip before taking Yuuya to a nearby mirror and said, "Look are your reflection."

"?" Yuuya went but did as told he was told. He looked at the mirror. His appearance was different. He had white hair with brown shades at the tips, with red eyes. He seems to be a bit taller in height too.

"W-What...the hell?" Yuuya went, widening his eyes in disbelief, before realization kicked in. "I...I..."

"Yuuya..." Strada said. The boy look at Strada, opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His eyes rolled back before passing out.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

A lone girl stood in front of a house, watching Rindo and Ren, who was sitting under a tree with a blank expression. How long has it been since she last saw them?

Three months.

Three whole months since the passing of Yuuya.

The girl looked at another lady, who just came out of a door in front of her, to answer her knocking.

"Yes?"

"Um...Hello there. You are...Griselda-san?"

The lady tilt her head, before blinking.

"Rosswiesse?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am...it's me..."

"O-Oh...it's...been a while."

Rosswiesse nodded with a guilty face. "I-I know it's been a while Ma'am. I'm sorry I left without saying anything..."

Griselda opted a small smile and said, "Don't apologize to me child...apologize to the sisters."

At the last part, Griselda opted a sad look before shaking her head and took Rosswiesse to the sisters. They went to the side of the house and went towards a tree where the sisters were sitting.

Griselda said, "I'll be inside if you need me."

"Thank you."

The older woman nodded and left Rosswiesse for the sisters. The latter made a slow approach towards the sisters and said, "Rindo?...Ren?"

"..."

She was greeted by their blank looks.

"It's me...Rosswiesse..."

"...Rosswiesse...nee?" Ren said in a blank tone before looking at the girl. Rindo blinked slowly and did the same. They stared at Rosswiesse with their blank expression, before Rosswiesse smiled softly and knelt down.

"It's me guys..."

"...Nii-chan?"

Rosswiesse opted a sad look but took out the necklace Yuuya gave her. Rindo blinked again as Rosswiesse placed it on her hands. The sisters stared at the necklace, then at Rosswiesse.

DRIP

From their black faces, tears dropped down.

"Rosswiesse...nee..." Ren said as her voice cracked a bit. "I miss Onii-chan."

"Me too. We all miss him."

Rindo's eyes slowly regained life as she gave the necklace back but went closer to Rosswiesse and hugged her. Ren hugged Rosswiesse by the waist as slow sobs was heard. "Onii-chan's final remnants...is with you..." Rindo weakly said. Rosswiesse made a small smile as the sisters silently cried on her.

* * *

 **Skipping Forward - A Day Later...**

 **London**

Strada huffed. He rubbed his head as a sweat bead rolled out. He looked up and saw the roof was done. At the Church of Yuuya's old home, Strada has finally finished fixing up the roof, therefore the Church was fully built again.

But unlike the building itself, it's former Master was not fully built. Strada looked sadly at Yuuya who was currently staring at a blank wall with a blank face. He kept muttering some things he couldn't hear properly.

Strada huffed again. He then looked at girl sitting behind said boy with a worried expression.

Walburga.

The girl who was responsible for Yuuya's life change and yet here she is, worrying of his condition. It's like she had major personality change. He could just remember the moment he encountered her few days ago...

* * *

 **Flashback - few days ago...**

 **Strada sighed. Taking care of Rindo and Ren was much more longer than he expected. He wanted to return back to London when they were settled but they grew restless when he left two meters from the house so he had to push back going to London by a day.**

 **But it was lucky that they grew calm when he was leaving, but of course, having to see them like that was heart breaking. Strada shook his head. He promised this wouldn't let him down.**

 **He looked up as he arrived back at London via magic, on the outskirts to be exact. He wanted to finish up the house but right now, it was raining, heavily at that.**

 **He began to run through the woods towards the path of the Church. He fished out the keys to the Church as he arrived at the landscape of the Church.**

 **He halted his movements when he saw a figure with a black lump next to the person, under a cloth it seems. Strada frowned. Not much people knew about this location and judging from the figure at a distance, it wasn't Rosswiesse.**

 **While he wasn't usually the one to fight strangers at the spot, he must be cautious. He drew the Durandal Replica and approached the stranger. Slowly, he crept up to the stranger and noticed the head was going down, yet shown signs of breathing.**

 **W-Were...they sleeping? In this rain?**

 **He tilt his head but said, "Excuse me..."**

 **"..."**

 **"Hey...wake up. It's raining here..."**

 **"...Uhn..."**

 **He heard a groan, female it seems. Strada relaxed his shoulders but remained alert as the girl rose her head. He saw bows, yet couldn't see her face properly.**

 **And then...lightning strikes down, making a flash of light, showing the girls face. Strada widens his eyes.**

 **"Walburga!" He roared and pointed his blade at the girl. Indeed it was, Walburga, the girl who changed Yuuya's life in every way possible. Strada glared at the girl, yet the latter simply rubbed her eyes, before noticing her condition.**

 **"G-Geh?! I'm wet! It's raining now?!"**

 **Strada frowned again. How dare she ignored him!**

 **"You have some nerve coming back here!" Strada said as he inched the blade closer. Walburga blinked, then took notice of the blade pointed at her.**

 **"F-Feh?! What did I do?!"**

 **"You know what you did!"**

 **"I don't even know you!"**

 **Lightning strikes again as Strada widens his eyes. He blinked, ignoring the pouring rain on him as he was shocked.**

 **"S-Say...say that again?"**

 **"I don't know you! Why are you even pointing a blade at me?! D-Don't make me use Ya-chan you!"**

 **Seemingly, soft, scared, cowardly type and passive type of girl wasn't she?**

 **The exact opposite of what Walburga is.**

 **Strada frowned again.**

 **"Don't play with me Walburga, state your business!"**

 **"Like. ! I don't know you! All I remember is that I'm coming home!"**

 **"...Home?"**

 **"London, this Church! This is my home!"**

 **"...But...you..."**

 **"I what?"**

 **"..." Strada went. He was at disbelief. He was sure Walburga would just casually play around. She's powerful in her own right and yet...her eyes. It was filled with confusion and innocence. Walburga's eyes were never like that. It was always filled with determination, courage, madness and a sense of longing.**

 **This isn't Walburga and yet...it's her?**

 **Strada shook his head, then looked at the lump underneath a cloth next to her.**

 **"What the hell is that?" Strada questioned, yet remained on guard. Walburga rolled her eyes and said, "My friend...but I'm not opening him though! He'll get wet!"**

 **Strada frowned yet again.**

 **"Open it or I'll open it myself."**

 **"Tch..." Walburga clicked her tongue. "I'm blaming you if he gets sick!"**

 **Walburga opened the clothe as lightning strikes again. Strada widens his eyes.**

 **"Y-Y...Yuuya?"**

 **"Huh? You know him old man?"**

 **"...H-How?"**

 **"I founded him a few days back collapsed right in front of here! I tried to enter the Church but door was locked! I don't want to break in either! The Church looked like it was im ruins! Who even did this?!"**

 **Strada frowned, but was unfocused as he stared at Yuuya. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I hope I'm doing the right thing. Come, we bring him in!"**

* * *

 **Back to Present...**

And thus that's how it all ended up as today. He looked at Walburga. He needed to talk to her.

"Walburga..."

The girl looked at Strada, before walking towards him and sat across him. "Yes? You need something Ji-san?"

"I need...to ask a few questions..."

"Okay then..."

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, I don't."

"Okay...do you know who the boy is?"

"Yuuya Kobayashi, my childhood friend."

"I see...do you know where we are?"

"London, on the outskirts. We are on Yuuya's home now."

"Do you know that you have powers?"

"Um...yes..."

"What is it?"

"Why-"

"Answer the question."

Walburga seemed hesitant but nevertheless said, "I am the current wielder of the Longinus type Sacred Gear, Incinerate Anthem."

"What is your name?"

"Walburga Mathers."

"...Do you love your father?"

"With all my heart of course."

"..." Strada went, widening his eyes. "...What were you doing for the past few months?"

"Um...I don't really remember..."

"..."

"B-But I do have this note when I woke up!" Walburga said as she handed a notebook to Strada. He raised his eyebrow and opened it as Walburga said, "I haven't read it all though, I stopped at ''Part 2'"

Strada nodded as he opened the notebook where neat hand writing was seen. It stated-

 **Part 1**

 **To you, and only you, who is reading this, then it means you have woken up. Check on your head, do you have bows?**

 **If yes, keep reading, if not, go throw the book somewhere.**

 **Now then, let's get started.**

 **You, the one reading the book, was just betrayed. You have expected this, but couldn't prevent this so you, who is also me, wrote this as a safe measure.**

 **Your name, our name, is Walburga, with a full name going by Walburga Mathers.**

 **You are the daughter of the greatest magician in history, MacGregor Mathers, which is your father, and you love him very much.**

 **To start off on personal information, you are a magician yourself, wielder of the Longinus type Sacred Gear, Incinerate Anthem.**

 **You yourself still remembers about the Supernatural World. Check at the mark on your chest to confirm.**

 **You live in London, on the outskirts with Coordinates on this magic crest (Magic crest on the left side)**

 **Go there, and you will meet a boy. His name is Yuuya Kobayashi, your childhood friend.**

 **You will not remember much, but accept the flashes of memory when you see him.**

 **Part 2**

 **Universal Information.**

 **Your enemies.**

 **Khaos Brigade. A terrorist organization which attacked you, causing you to lose your memories. Be wary of them.**

 **You are a neutral person in the Supernatural World.**

 **Your allies.**

 **Yuuya has sisters. They are to be the most trusted ally.**

 **Then comes two people by the name Vasco Strada and Griselda Quarta, followed by a Valkyrie named Rosswiesse and finally a former exorcist, Roku.**

 **But to be note, be wary of the Three Faction, especially the Devils. They are the ones who murdered, yet revived Yuuya, all not of his will.**

 **Grigori plays a sly role in between while Heaven is mutual.**

 **You are to followed Yuuya Kobayashi wherever he goes from now on as he is the one that will return back your memories.**

 **Trust whatever your allies I stated above said for it is the truth. Do what you will as this is but a basis for you to keep on moving.**

There was more information but it was ripped apart.

Strada blinked in disbelief. Does this mean...Walburga has amnesia?

This...could either be a good thing or bad thing. Good thing, he could change Walburga to be the person she was before and she will be a very strong ally...yet...isn't that manipulating her? Then comes the bad thing. It's inhuman of him to do it.

Strada himself is shocked he came up with this idea. He shook his head. He will do the right thing...and that is to do tell her everything regarding on who she is and what she did.

"Walburga...I have something to tell you..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"...Where are they now?"

Rosswiesse looked at Griselda who just came back. Rosswiesse made a small smile and said, "Sleeping upstairs. I gave them Yuuya's necklace so that they calm down...I hope..."

Griselda nodded and said, "So sorry to trouble you..."

"No, it's fine. I'm happy that I helped."

Griselda sat across Rosswiesse as she said, "You know...not everybody can make the sisters talk. If they even listened to you...you must mean something special to them."

Rosswiesse smiled and shook her head. "It's not like that actually. As of right now, I'm but an outsider to them, an outsider who has their beloved brother's final remnants. Once I gave them that, I'm only left as an outsider. I don't know about them but I like to think them as my own littler sisters."

"...Is that so?"

"Mhm, because that's what they need now. Comfort. Here we are, trying to ask them to move on. Yes, it's a very good advice but they are still young in the mind. Yuuya has protected them from every single bad thing that will happen to them, and now the very world that promised him all those protection are leaving them to grieve here? Did they even tell how Yuuya died?"

"...No...not really..."

"And the news Falbium made, no...broadcast through out the Supernatural World...didn't it reach Rindo and Ren? He was killed by the Devils Faction, no less it's their own Leader! I'm not blaming you that you should have told them though."

"..."

"I too am frustrated. On one hand, I lost the person I loved. I was sad, and wanted to grieve, yet the sisters is in need of comfort. Roku is gone, you and Strada-san are busy with work...I'm just frustrated I didn't do enough..."

Griselda blinked, before making a small laugh.

"I can see why Yuuya see Eiri in you..."

"His Mother?"

Griselda nodded and said, "I guess Eiri was right after all..."

 _ **"I'm not even Human Griselda! And yet...that doesn't stop me from being one! I can cry when I'm sad, I can rage when I'm angry and I can laugh when I'm happy! THAT is what you call being human. It's how you act inside, not what you are on the outside!"**_

Griselda smiled at a memory which came on her head.

"So..." Griselda said as she stood up. "I think it's high time we tell Ren and Rindou of the truth. It's my mistake for not telling them but...I believe they can overcome this. Help me will you?"

"No need...Griselda-san..."

"!"

Rosswiesse blinked as Rindo and Ren came down stairs. "We heard everything..." Rindo said.

"And we know everything now that regards Onii-chan's death."

"E-Eh?" Rosswiesse went. The sisters sat nearby the two ladies as Ren said, "Was it true? On what you said? Onii-chan was killed by a Leader from the Faction Leader?"

"...Yes." Rosswiesse answered. "I won't lie to you guys..."

"...I see..." Rindo said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "...I want to...see them if it's possible..."

"Huh?"

"What Rindo-nee meant was..." Ren added. "She wants to see the people who are responsible for Onii-chan's death."

"W-Why?" Rosswiesse asked. Rindo looked at the Valkyrie and said, "There's something that I want to see when I look them in the eyes. I want to know their reason...and maybe I can get a sense of closure in all this..."

"Me too..." Ren said as she looked down. "Three months is a long time..."

"And as the elder sibling, I must take on Onii-chan's role."

Rosswiesse blinked a bit. They had such a...strong personality...while the sense of sadness was still very much visible, she could tell they're trying their best...

Reminds her of Yuuya in a sense.

"I'll do what I can." Rosswiesse said with a nod. "I'll see that Yuuya's passing is justice."

Rindo and Ren nodded as the latter said, "They must take responsibility..."

* * *

 **Back at London...**

"...I...did all those?" Walburga said in shock. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as she looked around her. "I...killed Yuuya's family and burned down this Church?"

Strada merely stared at Walburga. It was odd to him. This was also past of a test to see if she's faking this 'Amnesia' act but judging from her reaction, this was all real to her.

"I...I..." Walburga said as tears formed on her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"...What?"

Strada looked at Yuuya who looked at Walburga with a crazy eye. "You're...sorry?"

"Y-Yes..." Walburga sobbed as she turned to Yuuya. "I'm...so sorry...I...didn't know-"

"...Ha..."

"?"

"...Haha...hahaha! Ahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Yuuya started laughing in a crazy manner.

Walburga flinched as Yuuya stared at her with a crazy eye again. "Do you not realize how USELESS those words are to me now?!"

"...I...truely am sorry..."

"GGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuuya clutched his head and gritted his teeth. "Why is this happening?! First goes my humanity down the drain then the fucking bitch that killed my family apologizes?! What the hell?!"

"Yuuya..."

"I didn't want this. I didn't want this. I didn't want this. I didn't want this." Yuuya muttered as Walburga slowly inched closer to Yuuya. "Yuuya?" She said in a worried tone as Yuuya kept muttering those words, before he fell to his knees and kept muttering.

"Yuuya?" Walburga said as she gently touched Yuuya's hands.

Yuuya widens his eyes.

"GAH!"

"Guh!"

A blade pierced through Walburga prompting Strada to widen his eyes and instantly pulled Walburga away from Yuuya. The girl had a wide eye in shock as Yuuya now stood up and held a bloody sword.

"...Guh..." Yuuya went, suddenly spitting out blood as a patch of blood appeared on his midriff, the same spot where he stabbed Walburga.

"What...did this world do to meeeeeeeeeeee?!" Yuuya roared as he ran outside the Church. Seeing this Walburga broke free of Strada's grasp and followed Yuuya.

"Wait!"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIIIIIIISSS!" Yuuya screamed as he ran. "I DIDN'T WANT ALL THIIIIIIS!"

"Yuuya!"

The boy ignored the girl as he ran further. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIIIIIS?!"

"Yuuya!"

"Oof!" The boy tripped on his own feet as he fell. He squirmed on the ground as he kept screaming and screaming until Walburga arrived and said, "Yuuya!"

"KUUUUUUUUUUIH!" Yuuya gritted his teeth in frustration. "Yuuya!" Walburga went as she held up Yuuya and as soon as Yuuya looked at her, he raised his hand.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

A blade appeared on his hand as Walburga widens her eyes. Without hesitation, Yuuya drove the blade through her shoulder.

"Kaah!" Walburga screamed in pain but as soon as she did that, Yuuya's shoulder started to sting with pain followed by it bleeding. Seeing this, Walburga's pain was decreased causing the girl to frown.

Did...injuries inflicted on her was effected to Yuuya as well?

"Yuuya!" Strada said as he ran towards to Walburga and Yuuya yet the former raised her hand.

"I-I got this!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Yuuya needs to let all that frustration out!"

"..."

Walburga nodded and looked at Yuuya who looked confused just as much as she was. She took a deep breath and said, "Yuuya...?"

"W...What the hell am I? What...What did I do to deserve this?"

"Yuuya?"

"WHAT?!"

Walburga flinched as Yuuya raised his voice. She gulped and said, "I-I'm...I'm here to listen..."

"...What?" You?! YOU?! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?! DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" Yuuya shouted but Walburga instantly embraced him and said, "It's okay! I'll listen to you!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Yuuya roared and shook violently as a power surge was released, yet Walburga still held him.

"WHY YOU?!"

STAB!

"Guh..." Walburga grunted, before Yuuya felt the effect as well.

"WHY ME?!"

STAB!

"WHY MUST I GO THROUGH THIS?!"

STAB!

"WHY...WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!"

STAB! STAB! STAB!

"WHY...why...why..."

As Yuuya's violent stabbing stopped, Walburga's midriff and the area around the two was splattered by blood, her and Yuuya's one. Yuuya grunted as he felt the stabbing sensation on his midriff before stabbing wounds appeared.

"...why me? All...all I wanted was a rest from all this...is that too much to ask?"

"...haah...haah...It's not Yuuya..." Walburga panted but hugged Yuuya tighter. "I can't help much but..."

"..."

"You...you can't change the past...nor control what will happen in the future but...you can still make do in the present, move on from the past and look forward for the future..."

"...Is that so?...Then...I guess I don't want to stay here any more..."

SHING!

Blades manifested behind Yuuya as-

"Hup!"

"?!"

STAB!

Yuuya blinked as Walburga rolled him over as a blade pierced through her, followed by it stabbing Yuuya.

"Gah..."

"W-Why did you do that?!"

Walburga grinned as she prompted Yuuya to sit up, and hugged him again.

"Do you...have anything else to say?"

"S-Shut up! I didn't ask for this! I didn't want this!"

"Then...what...huff...is it that you truely desire?"

"I WISH FOR MY AFTER LIFE! I WANTED TO DIE AS A HUMAN SO I CAN GO TO THE AFTER LIFE WITH MY LOVED ONES! WHY?! WHY WAS IT I THAT HAD TO GO THROUGH THIS HORRIBLE MISERY?! ALL I WANTED WAS THAT SIMPLE WISH AND STILL IT CAN'T BE GRANTED?!"

"...Let it all out..."

"Why...why...why can't I just have an easy life?...I just...want a rest from all this..."

Walburga made a small smile as she felt Yuuya burrow his face onto his shoulder.

"I just...I just..."

"It's okay...let it all out..."

"Kuuuh...guuuh...augh...auugh...aaaaaaagh! AAAAAAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!" Yuuya let loose a loud cry.

Was it a cry of frustration or sadness?

Walburga wondered about this as she fell sleepy. It must have been a lot of blood loss...

But to her, it didn't matter. She didn't know who anyone was and yet...it was like she knew the boy for a long time. And then...words echoed in her head...

 _ **I am...the bone to my sword...**_

Without her knowing, she continued those words.

"You are...the pillar of support for your loved ones..."

Yuuya raised his head in confusion.

 _ **Steel is my body...and fire is my blood...**_

"Tempering your body to the outmost limits...as the will to protect your loved ones run in your blood..."

 _ **I have created over a thousand blades...**_

"To protect your loved ones, you created thousands of weapons of destruction, just to protect them even if it means becoming the destruction yourself..."

 _ **Accepts pain...nor Embrace it...**_

"You endured countless misery in your life, all for the sake of protecting your loved ones...but you still can't help to have a sense of feeling to share that misery with someone..."

 _ **Withstood pain to create many weapons, protecting loved ones...forever**_

"Yet...you still don't want to trouble anyone...so you stained your hands to protect your loved ones...forever and ever..."

 _ **I have no regrets...I shape my own path...**_

"Yet...you have no regrets as you walk forward with your head held high, traversing Death, defying Fate...as you forge your own Destiny..."

 _ **And so as I pray...Unlimited Blade Works**_

"Your life as those words."

* * *

 **No reference used in this chapter**

* * *

 **Review Replies! (Done by Turtle)**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: This Chapter showed only Yuuya rage, Eiri's reaction and some more cast will be shown on the next one!**

 **To Wacko12: Yuuya doesn't know WHAT he is but he knows he is no longer human.**

 **To King0fP0wers: I'll let my sister handle this one.**

 **Imouto-chan: Hello Mister King! Okay, let's start. Yep, Walburga and Yuuya is connected now, this Chapter even showed how deep the connection is! Also..God? Huh? That's not God...or is it-**

 **Turtle: GOD DAMN IT DON'T YOU FINISH THAT LINE!**

 **Imouto-chan: Heh...I'll leave it at that ;) moving on, Rizevim had no reason to laugh...yet...oh lol. Anyway, thank you for the review!**

 **Moving onto...**

 **To San: Turtle again :P anyway, damn, nothing gets pass by you huh XD? I did feel bad for Eiri though...**

 **To Abel: Thanks! Fan of Ren I see ;D**

 **To EternalKing: Okay, this is kinda long so let's go step by step! To Chapter one: That is Yuuya's power without his Invoker abilities.**

 **For Chapter 2: Why he explained huh...I guess it was on my part that it was a good time to explain a bit of Yuuya's power but why explained to Rias...um...because he was explaining? LOL dat answer XD**

 **For chapter 4: Why he was not 'in' it because Yuuya never got involved in any of their problem in a public manner hence why he said he was not 'in' it.**

 **For chapter 5: Yep! While it is normal in DxD verse, Yuuya did, one, without a Sacred Gear, and two, 'Projection Magic' of the Fate verse is sorta unusual in DxD verse as they can make a sword without using the long method of enchanting a sword, forging it etc. Also, thanks, I tried hard on that fight scene XD**

 **For chapter 6: While you are correct that she had no reason, I guess that depends on ones perception. I just write whatever floats my boat I guess..um...shit that's not a good way to put it. Point is...you know what? I got nothing. I'll leave this as it is...**

 **For chapter 8: What's wrong with UBW? Also, it might be rude but sometimes, people do sau those things. Also, Irina was away from Japan for a long time so I just added that she's a bit bad at counting Japanese money. Living away from your birth country and coming back DOES change some stuff. Trust me, I've been through that XD**

 **For chapter 15: Don't worry! Critism and thoughts are appreciated! The fact that you took your time to write this all is already a big thanks from me! Okay, let's start. Yuuya. Of course I can only tell, trauma is something that can ONLY be triggered through...well...triggers. Like his fear of fire, Maria etc. Before that, no triggers hence there are few scenes of his trauma state and if you see it as forced, it's cool, people had their own thoughts.**

 **And his protective-ness of his sister? Of course it's rarely shown because Yuuya prevents danger happening to them! He's protective, yes, but he doesn't give TOO much love that suffocates them. Remember, too much of things is bad :P and, as you put, Yuuya is pretty much a simple guy. That's why I made him have a normal-joe appearance XD regarding Rias, I'm a bit forgetful but Yuuya is slightly a bit irk how Rias acts at first, but now they have that friend type of relationship. Don't worry, the way you read is the exact manner how I read as well XD also, yes, Yuuya has glasses, he wears them to see.**

 **Now moving onto for Chapter 16: to be honest, I had no idea what are subject should they talk about, and stuff like that, but they are close nevertheless. Also, broadcast on chapter 12.**

 **For chapter 18: regarding the crush thing, weird I know but there are some people who has that...force of attraction towards another person, in this case, Yuuya and Rosswiesse. Also, I don't if I delivered the feeling right or something but if you feel it's fake, then it's fine as well. Roku, sure, of course she's disappointed. A friend gone down this road? What sort of friend doesn't care? And if we know zero about her, it's because I'm not the type of guy to give out flash backs and stuff out of nowhere. All will be explained in due time. As for Eiri, she has a sense of understanding towards Yuuya. And of course Yuuya wants help. Ten years, family dead, protecting younger sisters who know nothing, keeping secret from their own past, finance, responsibilty for ten whole years. Stuff like that can break a person.**

 **For Chapter 21: I have a bit of trouble understanding the first line, sorry XD also, Um...yes, Yuuya believes in God. Yes he DOES look delusional despite talking with people like Azazel and Michael who is old a butt, Yuuya still believes in God. Here I implemented how strong Yuuya's belief towards God no matter what people say, kinda like a test ;)**

 **For Chapter 22: Um...discount Emiya Shirou? I'm sorry but that's rude to me. You could have just said that Rosswiesse's and Yuuya's relationship is cringey.**

 **For chapter 27: I don't get what you mean by this.**

 **For chapter 34: I'm fully aware of this but while not a full Spirit, Galahad is fused with her, therefore under her, therefore making her available for Yuuya to summon.**

 **For chapter 38: Whatever floats your boat I guess :) also, the Invoker was slightly explained by Terumi on Chapter 12. If they act Random, then I'm sorry for that as well. Also, I will admit Grammar is not one of my strong suite, I guess I can say that's my worst for English. Also, I made my story as how I see fit so if it's not making sense, I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but it's also not getting the best of me. I'll keep on writing on my way as how I see fit.**

 **OVERALL, BIG THANKS for the critism, fully taken and very much appreciated. But again, I'm still a rather offened at the Discount Emiya Shirou thing, you could have said you hate Yuuya or something. In what way he is discount emiya shirou...sorry man but it sorta blows you said that :(**

 **Welll...onto the next Review.**

 **To CCG'S Ninja: The fact that you got pissed off at Yuuya's reaction means I did a good job on the feels. Thanks for that Mister Ninja! And yes, it IS Selfish but how would it feel, a person like Yuuya, going through lots of emotion turmoil, finally gotten his well deserved rest and yet he got revived, which as he stated he wish to be left alone. I made Eiri take the blame for Drama XD and to remind everyone, Yuuya is still human at heart. There are moments where we break down.**

 **To-**

 **Imouto-chan: Mister King! Sorry for the seperate reply XD just as a quick reply, using THOSE type of Noble Phantasm could make an OHKO win but at the cost of 'life'. It could be, in Puecelle's case, Yuuya sacrifice his or Jeanne's life, so he tends to avoide those type of situation.**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya: Rosswiesse (Main), Eiri, Walburga, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Maria (Under form of Iroha), Tiamat, Roku, Hel, Shinobu, Jibril, Chitoge, Saya/BGS, Rindo, Ren**

* * *

 **Whew, tough Chapter. I got the Walburga amnesia thing from another anime. Can you guess what is it?**

 **Imouto-chan: Don't have much to say so buh-bye!**


	40. Comfort

**Hey guys, Imouto-chan here!**

 **An update up and running! This chapter ends Yuuya's weak mental state of mind...for quite a time I guess...maybe. I'll start now.**

 **Note: We do not own DxD nor Type-Moon.**

* * *

 **OC Arc I: A World Without Yuuya Kobayashi (Dear God I forgot this again on the last chapter. My bad)**

 **Chapter 40: Comfort**

"You called for me Sir?"

Azazel looked up from some documents he was reading and saw Raynare by the door. "Ah yes, good timing, come in."

Raynare nodded and came inside the office room as Azazel settled his papers down. "There is a thing I need to ask you..."

"Yes Sir?"

"Did any of the Kobayashi Siblings contacted you?"

"No Sir...why?"

"Because I got a letter from the Asgard Faction regarding the Kobayashi Siblings wanting to meet the Faction Leaders. I thought since that you had stayed with them for a period of time, they had contact you in any method."

"No Sir..."

"I see...tell me if something comes up okay?"

Raynare nodded, before leaving the office. She went back to her quarters as she sat on her bed. She took out a letter from under her pillow, before sighing as she read it.

This was one of those moment she didn't feel like listening to orders.

* * *

 **And then...in the Heavens...**

Michael sighed which did not go pass by Gabriel. She gently rubbed her brother's shoulder as he held a letter. "This came from...Asgard. It...concerns the Kobayashi siblings wanting to meet us Faction Leaders..."

"About...their Brother's death?"

"Yes. I think...they want to know what happened. We weren't there except for...Adrian. Where is he now?"

"En route to the Underworld. It seems Metatron got his own message and wants to know of the Maou's response."

* * *

 **And finally...down below in the Underworld...**

"Adrian Strada entering Sir."

"Come in." Falbium answered as Adrian pushed the doors open. He saw the all four Maou's were present as he made a huff. "I've got a letter for you all."

"I've heard of the news." Sirzechs said. "It's from the Kobayashi siblings?"

"To be specific, it came from Asgard. Here it is." Adrian said as he gave the letters to the Maou's. It said-

 **Greetings.**

 **This letter is written from Valhalla. We would like to invite to these coordinates on this Magic crest (Magic crest placed here)**

 **This concerns the Kobayashi Siblings, mainly the Sisters, Rindo and Ren Kobayashi. This concerns their Brother, Yuuya Kobayashi, and his passing. Here they request to know the exact details of their brothers passing with the involvement of Head of Grigori Azazel and Maou Sirzechs Lucifer.**

 **We hope to see you there, signed - Asgard**

Falbium blinked as Sirzechs made a slightly surprised face. The former looked at the rest and said, "Did...did my news even reached the Sisters?"

"I don't know about that." Adrian said. "I'm here to know of your answers. I'll deliver it directly to Metatron-san."

Falbium stared at Sirzechs, who made a small sigh and said, "...We'll be there..."

* * *

 **In a safe house - unknown location - Japan**

"T-Thank you sooooo much!" Ren bowed. Odin stroke his beard and said, "It was nothing. The least I could do for you guys."

Rindo shook her head and said, "And thank you Rosswiesse-nee."

The Valkyrie shook her head and said, "You guys deserved this. We should have told you months ago."

Rindo shook her head and said, "No...no...it's fine. We want, needed...that closure...so Onii-chan and us too can be at peace..."

Rosswiesse made a solemn smile but Rindo shook her head and said, "I'll try my best though!"

* * *

 **London - The Church**

"...Uhn..."

"Ji-san...she's waking up."

"This fast already?"

Walburga made a small groan as her eye twitched a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was in a bed and had some used bandages around her. She tilts her head to the side and saw Yuuya sitting next to her bed with Strada behind him.

"How are you doing?" The older man asked. Walburga made a slow blink, before saying, "Are...you okay?"

"I'm not the thing your're supposed to be worried about." Yuuya said with a small tone of disapproval. The girl made a weak smile but winced as her chest stung a bit.

"Careful." Strada reminded. "Your wounds are not healed...or at least that's what I want to say."

Yuuya made a small frown of confusion. He stared at Walburga's wounds due to his...erm...stabbing. It was weird to him.

They were already closed within an hour.

It was strange for a human to heal fast like that, humans or supernatural beings. They don't heal THAT fast...it was...almost as if like...

Avalon was inside of her.

But...that's impossible right? She had to be connected to Yuuya in some sort of manner. The boy shook his head, eliminating the possibility. The girl made another weak smile and slowly rose her hand. "Yuuya..."

The boy tilts his head but Walburga pointed at his hands. "Your hand please..."

To Strada and Yuuya, Walburga wants to hold Yuuya's hands but to girl, it meant much more. She noticed a...few days was it? Maybe...

Anyway, she noticed that each time she is near Yuuya, she get pieces of her memories, both her own and Yuuya's one. She doesn't know why though, yes the memories come time to time but not at fast as when she's near him.

And...she can feel him. When he cried last time...a pang of pain was felt in her, it's like a piece of her was inside of him. As Yuuya slowly placed his hands on the bed, the girl smiled weakly and gently placed her hands on his.

Yuuya blinked as Walburga opted a warm smile as she slowly rose his hands and interwind their fingers. "You have nice hands..."

Strada decided it's best if he left these two and walked away from the room. Yuuya saw this and stared at Walburga's eyes. She had this...loving and warm eyes as she stared at their interwind hands.

"What was I like before?"

The boy made a look of surprise, before slowly saying, "You were...a brave girl I guess. You were blunt, energetic and bubbly type of girl, yet you're very shy when meeting unknown people, just like the first time we met."

Yuuya unknowingly smiled as he said, "You hid your face with your bangs before meeting me."

"I...did?"

"I moved them to see your face. You blushed and ran away."

Walburga made a weak giggle as she said, "Not like the pathetic sad person you see now right?"

Yuuya looked at Walburga as she looked down and used bangs to cover her face. "Sorry...I killed the mood right there..."

The girl held a solemn smile as she looked at Yuuya. "Do you think...I deserve this?"

"?"

"To have my memories gone, to forget all those time, those precious time we spent together...or maybe this is but a punishment to me?"

"How is it a punishment?"

"Well...I killed your family. I am but a wanted terrorist and...and...I'm just a plain sick and cruel girl. And yet here I am, being timid, lost my own memories and...and..." Walburga said as she bit her lip. "I don't deserve this kindness." She slowly sobbed as she tried to release her hand from Yuuya's but the boy held on.

"You're right...Walburga don't deserve this..." Yuuya said in a cold tone, prompting the girl to flinch.

"Auu..."

"But..."

Tap!

Walburga felt a shift of body as Yuuya climbed atop of her and placed their foreheads together, he rubbed his head gently and removed her bangs to reveal her puffy eyes.

"But my friend does deserve a second chance."

"Geh?" Walburga went, shocked. The boy smiled as he shifted his position to be sitting on Walburga's left side, still with interwind hands.

"I...am extremely grateful for what you did, you have...accepted my grieve and now...I should do the same."

"But-"

"This is not for a sense of gratitude..."

Walburga widens her eyes at those words, and at the same time, words echoed in her head. Yuuya's words.

 _ **As the world froze, I stared at her. Flashes of Walburga came in my head, just like my first time falling in love with her.**_

 _ **I smiled to myself.**_

 _ **The name Walburga will always be engraved in my heart...but those are stairs I've passed by long ago. Atop those stairs...I see Rosswiesse standing there.**_

 _ **Smiling to myself, I walked forward, and finally found the person who I know that loves me for who I am.**_

 _ **And so...I climbed those stairs.**_

"...Haa..." Walburga breathed out. Yuuya...had found peace already...and yet...she is still a special person in his life? This rose her curiosity but...

Drip!

Yuuya blinked. He noticed tears started falling down from Walburga, yet she held a smile, timid, but a genuine smile.

"Walburga?"

"Haa...hehehe..." Walburga made a bashful laugh as she closed her eyes, yet tears kept coming down. She rested her head on Yuuya's one as she said, "Can...can I?"

Yuuya never moved so Walburga snuggled her head.

"I feel fluffy...yet it hurts so much inside..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...deep down in the Underworld...**

"He hates me...he loves me...he hates me...he loves me...he hates me...ah...damn..."

The voice of a dull girl was heard. She was pulling her own strands of hair and held a blank look. She stared at a wall as her room was in a mess. Everything was either broken of flipped, clothes scattered and the room smelled of tears.

In the middle lies a girl who didn't care for her state, nor the room. She kept pulling strands of her hair as she kept muttering the words before.

As she muttered for the hundredth time, the sound of her room door opening was heard. A man walked in with a sad face. He looked at the girl.

What was known as a strong girl now lies so weak and fragile.

This is the best word to describe who was, but still is, known as Eiri Belial.

The girl looked back and saw her Uncle staring at her with a sad face.

The girl suddenly laid down as she said, "He loves...hates me...hates me? Hates me! Gahaha!"

"Eiri..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eiri laughed in a mad manner as she clutched her head. Diehauser made a sad sigh as he said, "I'm sorry Eiri..." As he walked towards the mad girl and hits her across her head hard, knocking her out.

He carried his niece and walked out of her room and transported back to the Underworld.

* * *

"How is she?"

Diehauser opted a small huff as he said, "I...took her in. I'll be taking of her from now on." And proceed to look at Falbium who made a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry this had to happen..."

"It's not your fault. She had emotional dependant on that boy during her darkest time in her life...and I wasn't there to protect her..."

"...Diehauser..."

"Hm?"

"There is...a meeting coming up soon..."

"I'm not interested."

"Held by Yuuya's sisters..."

"..."

"Regarding their brother's death...maybe bringing Eiri will bring a sense of closure for her?"

"...I'll...I'll talk to her..."

* * *

"...Eiri?"

"..."

Diehauser made a small sigh. He entered Eiri's room that she used long time ago in the Underworld. He saw his Niece curled up into a ball on the bed with dried tear stains. She wasn't sobbing but her eyes were void of life.

"Eiri..."

"..."

"There is a...meeting coming up soon..."

"I don't care."

"Held by the Kobayashi sister's."

"...Huh?"

"It regards...about their Brother's death and the involvement of the Faction Leader. Maybe-"

"I don't _want_ closure. I want Yuuya. I _need_ Yuuya. I _yearn_ for Yuuya. Go to hell with everyone else."

"..."

"...I don't need anyone to save my soul, because my soul is long gone. My soul died, killed by those bastards. _He_ is my soul."

"You can't depend on another person with your life-"

"You don't understand."

"I do."

"What do you know about losing someone that you love?!"

"How did you think I felt when I lost my Cousin, and your father, who is my brother also?"

"You felt like shit. Know that feeling? That's how I feel now."

"You can't be selfish Eiri."

"Don't you _dare_ speak about selfish Uncle. Where were you when I needed you the most?!"

"...!"

"Where were you huh?! You were busy with your 'Emperor' duties, that's what! The day parents were _murdered_ by those fuckers, you remained silent, just like when Aunt Cleria died! You put duty above family!"

"EIRI!" Diehauser raised his voice which boomed across the room. The girl stood strong in the presence of the most powerful Peerage Leader. She held her ground, staring deep into his eyes. She didn't care really. She's got nothing left to lose...so why should losing her Uncle be any different?

"What? What is it Diehauser?! Here to lecture me?!"

Diehauser felt extremely frustrated. Yes he did understand her sorrow and yet...

"You're frustrated right?" Eiri sneered with a mad grin. "And of course you can't comprehend what you feel. Do you know why? Because you're not human."

"..."

"I am a human Diehauser. I'm not like you, a being who actually agrees to let his own family be fucking murdered. But me? Oh no...I'm human. I feel, I cry and I rage. I'm can only take so much in my life."

Diehauser stared at his niece as tears began to fall down. "Only Papa and Mama gets me...so did Yuuya. You don't. You're not even family-"

 **PATTA!**

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room. Diehauser widens his eyes. He stared at his Niece...who held a blank face. The sudden stinging sensation on his cheeks felt more painful than the battles he did in all his life.

"And with that Diehauser..." Eiri said as she walked away. "I discard myself as the heir of the Belial Family."

* * *

 **No Reference Used in this Chapter.**

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Hey guys, it's been a while huh? I'm sorry for the lack of Updates but here me out. I've got massive study schedules incoming so I can't update as fast as before and my sis is focusing on her studies. Do forgive me but at least I had an update up and about right?**

 **Once again, sorry. I've been extremely busy.**


	41. The New Member!

**Hey guys! Imouto-chan here! So I got a free week off as I have a cold, but not too serious either. Because time is precious, this is the result of me speed writing so I apologize for the spelling and grammar.**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon.**

* * *

 **OC Arc I: A World Without Yuuya Kobayashi**

 **Chapter 41: New Member?!**

 **Skipping Forward - A Few Days Later...**

"...Are you sure?"

I tilt my head back and opted a small smile. "Yeah...three months is a long time Ji-san. I'll be going back to the World once more. Being dead...doesn't sound that good to me anymore."

Ji-san made a small sigh but chuckled. "I guess I can't stop you then..."

"Then bless me instead."

"Don't get your head high boy." Ji-san chuckled. "And putting that aside, how does it fit?"

I looked at the mirror in front me. I guess with my new appearance, I'll need a change of look to...match my new look I guess? At any rate, since I have white hair now, I decided to change my clothes as well. I now wear a buttoned up, white shirt with long sleeves which was rolled up, added with a loose black necktie, black office pants and black shoes. I discarded my glasses now, as I can see properly without it.

Speaking of eyes, it's red now, and slit like Rindo's as I don't use glasses. As for my body structure, I'm taller than my old height now, I think I'm around 180cm now?

Anyway, I borrowed my Father's clothes actually, and it fits me now!

I made a small smile and said, "Well...I guess I'm done now."

"Hup!"

I looked to my side and saw Walburga putting on a backpack and smiled. "I'm ready to go too!"

"Are you sure about bringing her?" Ji-san questioned. I made a nod and said, "Well, I'll be seeing Eiri first, probably going to be serving under her."

"Why?"

"Benefits of course. I keep on hearing using the U.S.S has some sort of special privilege amongst the Three Faction so I assume if I did serve under Eiri, they can't touch Walburga."

"And...what about Eiri?" Ji-san questioned. I looked at him, halting my movements as I said, "To tell you the truth, I'm still mad about my current state."

"But-"

"Yes, I did accept it Ji-san. But forgetting is another thing. I forgive her, yet I remember. She destroyed my trust. And trust...is to be earned back."

"With that way of thinking, are you sure Eiri would even help you?"

"I know she will. Call it habit dies hard but I know Eiri won't reject me. But of course..." I replied with a small smile. "This is me we are talking about anyway, I'll forgive her soon enough...but I still don't like this one bit."

"You're complicated. I'm confused." Walburga added her two scents as she clutched her head. I chuckled and said, "Well that's me I guess, I'm confusing, maybe a bit of a manipulative jerk and a stubborn guy, oh, and an unlucky one. Last time I checked, apparently protecting your sisters will get you killed by the good guys!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Eiri's Human World House**

Misaki sighed. He looked forward and saw Eiri sitting on a couch with an ice cream bucket in hand while watching a cheesy drama show. Tissues were seen on the ground which was dried up, or had ice cream stains. The sound of soft sobbing were heard faintly yet he could tell Eiri's eyes were puffy now.

She's been like this for a few days now, it started ever since she left her household, and the U.S.S.

Misaki sighed again and picked up a newspaper from the Underworld where the headline had Eiri's picture in it.

 _ **BELIAL HEIRESS DISCARDS FAMILY NAME AND DESERTS THE UNDERWORLD SPECIAL SQUAD**_

 _ **As of few days ago, there is a confirmation that Eiri Belial, the current Heiress of the Belial Family and Captain of the 'Pride' Squad in the Underworld Special Squad, has discarded her family name and deserted the U.S.S**_

 _ **With potential information leak, Maou Falbium Asmodeus has assigned that Eiri Belial is hereby considered as convict on the run and is to be brought back for punishment. 'Pride' Squad has seemed to have gone missing but with the appearance of 'Black Gold Saw', an A-class Rank Criminal and currently under sentence and Knight of the Pride Squad, states Eiri has done none of it. With the rumors floating about and coming from a convict's mouth, are these news true? One can only hope.**_

Misaki clicked his tongue. Media always disgusted him. He couldn't blame Falbium either, this was a matter of the Underworld protection after all. What if Khaos Brigade came by, kidnapped Eiri in her most weakest mental state and torture her for information?

"This has really gotten out of hand..." Jibril mused as she floated near Misaki. "And Eiri just wants to see that boy. I wonder what makes him so important?"

"It's called emotional dependant. Not really a good thing but...you'll understand it one day."

"What? You've fallen in love before?"

"You could say that. At any rate, we need to do something about this. About Eiri..."

"Permission to speak." Saya said as she walked into the room. Misaki made a nod and said, "Permission granted. What's up?"

"Suggestion. What if we abduct Eiri's object of affection?"

"...That sounds not half bad." Jibril commented making Misaki roll his eyes. "First things first, no." He said. "And Jibril, really?"

"Hey, I try to help Eiri, that's all."

Saya watched as Misaki and Jibril started having a small chat. She ignored the two as-

"...Unknown presence detected."

"Someone actually had the balls to attack this place?" Jibril commented as Saya looked around.

"Unknown presence detected. Two targets detected. One magician and a Longinus user, and one...Invoker."

"...Misaki." Eiri suddenly said. "I care not for who it is. Dispose of them."

"As you wish my King. Saya, Jibril, come."

* * *

Misaki, Jibril and Saya left the house with Saya leading them as she scanned her surroundings, before heading towards the back of the house. The three search around until-

BWUNG!

"Holy shit...it actually worked!"

Going into alert, Jibril deployed her wings and took flight to scan the surroundings from above while Saya smashed her feet on the ground as the King Saw erupted from it with a black magic crest. She held it as footsteps were heard and-

"...The Invoker...and...Walburga Mathers." Jibril said as she dropped down and coming into view was actually Yuuya...with Walburga in tow. Yuuya perked his head up and saw Jibril, Saya and Misaki staring at him.

"Oh! Hello there!"

"...What are you doing here?" Misaki questioned in a serious manner. Yuuya halted his movements and said, "Oh...um...hello there. Sorry for what I did a few days ago..."

"Ha!" Misaki spat. "Sorry? Did you know what you did to Eiri?!"

"Huh...funny thing is that, did you know what she did to me? Nevermind that, I want to put this behind me. I've crossed that stairs already."

"What are your intentions here?" Jibril questioned. "And why bring...her..."

"She's with me now. I need to talk to Eiri, to...settle things down." Yuuya explained. Jibril flicked her hair and said, "I'm not liking this guy at all. Misaki?"

"...I can't say I agree with you but...I do know Eiri needs to see him. It'll save her soul at least." Misaki said as he made a small sigh. "Saya, stand down. This man...is not hostile."

Yuuya raised his hand in confirmation making Saya nod slowly and dispersed the King Saw. Misaki nodded and said, "Good...now come with me. Oh, and the girl stays outside."

"But-"

"Do it or you're not getting in."

Yuuya looked at Walburga who gently shook her head and said, "It's okay, I'll...um...sit here!" As she sat on a nearby rock. Yuuya made a quick apologize before following Misaki in.

* * *

Misaki led Yuuya into the house where the latter instantly picked up the sounds of quiet sobbing and the smell of tears. The two arrived in the living room where Yuuya saw Eiri in her broken state.

Instantly, he felt his heart break. Forget trust, poor the girl! His instincts says that she had unfinished matter with him and yet...his passive and kind nature says otherwise. Yuuya was conflicted in all this but Misaki said, "I do know that what she did was wrong for you. You don't have to consider her feelings..."

"..."

"Just do what you think is right, the sooner we handle this, the better."

Misaki was right. The right thing to do. Yuuya took a deep breath, and stood next to Eiri. The girl never looked up but said, "Misaki...why did you bring the stranger it?"

Yuuya opted a sad look but gently placed a hand on her shoulder. The right thing huh? That was...to be a friend for her.

Call it stupid but...Eiri was there for him all the time...so it's high time he returned the favour, and in the moment of when she needs him the most. Eiri sighed and looked up.

"What the hell-"

"Hello."

Seeing this, Misaki walked away with a small smile, leaving the two for privacy.

* * *

"Hello Eiri."

"...Y...Y...Yuu...ya?"

The boy knelt down with a warm smile as he said, "In the flash Eiri...in the flash."

Eiri went blank. Her head felt light and yet...she focused on him. The most important person in her life. Her savior. Her beloved. Eiri started fidgeting and with shaky hands, placed both of her hands on his cheeks.

"Yuuya..." Eiri weakly said as tears began to drop. Yuuya smiled gently at her. The girl responded with a weak smile. His smile. His gentle smile. HER smile. She felt like life was complete. She closed her eyes and absorbed the moment.

"I love you so much...please...don't leave me like that again okay?"

Eiri pressed their forehead together as Yuuya said, "Sorry...it was my bad..."

Eiri wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Yuuya into a deep hug. She held him tightly as she sobbed. "I missed you...so much...my life is empty...without you..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...on the outside...**

"Sooo...what's this Eiri person like?" Walburga asked to Jibril, who was currently opting a bored face while squishing ants nearby. "Is she special in Yuuya's life?"

"I don't know, what I do know is that, Eiri sticks to that guy like a puppy. Dunno why though."

"Oh..."

"Look, this isn't the type of questions you ask me mkay? Go ask Saya over there."

Walburga looked at Saya and said, "Saya was it?"

"Black Gold Saw."

"But she just said your name-"

"Black Gold Saw."

"..."

"Black Gold Saw."

"R-Right...um...Black Gold Saw...what is Yuuya in Eiri's life?"

"Subject Yuuya Kobayashi is the object of affection in Eiri's life."

"Object of affection...as in love?"

"Invalid term. Searching term 'love' in database."

"What the girl meant was..." Misaki's voice came in as he walked outside the house. "Code: L.O.V.E."

"Code...L.O.V.E. Eiri has...lover for the boy." Saya said in a confused manner. Walburga tilt her head and said, "I-Is she okay?"

"Classified information." Jibril simply replied. As the four grew silence, the day visibly died down and as the day grew darker, Jibril sighed in frustration. "Jesus! Are they fucking or something?"

"Nope." Misaki said casually. "I believe they're...patching things up. Shinobu should be able to tell us all about it later."

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Walburga flicked with both of her arms, slightly igniting it and took out a chibi eight headed dragon, it looked angry, before she puts out the fire. She has been repeating this for the past hour as angry rants filled her head.

 **[Girl, I swear if you do it again-]**

 **FLICK!**

 **[SON OF A-]**

 **FLICK!**

 **[Don't call me for such nonsense-]**

 **FLICK!**

 **[...]**

 **FLICK!**

 **[GOD DAMN IT GIRL!]**

"Ya-chan is funny. Why you rage alot?"

 **[Because I got my bloody sleep disturbed. Leave me alone-]**

 **FLICK!**

 **[I SWEAR I'M GONNA-]**

 **FLICK!**

 **[I'm done with this]**

Walburga felt the presence of the dragon within her disappear prompting her to make a bored pout. Nearby, Jibril sighed heavily. "Yep. They're fucking alright."

"Sensors does not indicate the act of sexual activities nor the sounds of arousal." Saya said as she stared at Jibril who dropped her head. Misaki chuckled at the sight before-

BWUNG!

"?!" Everyone went, alert as a black glow was seen inside the house before dispersing. Misaki almost rushed in when the door opened and coming out was a now freshen up Eiri, although still had puffy eyes. She made a small smile as Yuuya came out behind her. Walburga tilts her head as Eiri grinned.

"Misaki, Saya, Jibril, I have news for you."

"?"

"As of today, with the charges of being a terrorist, Yuuya Kobayashi has been sentenced to the Underworld Special Squad for the next thousand year."

Misaki widens his eyes as Eiri finished, "As of today, Yuuya has been assigned into the Pride Squad. Meet your newest member, Yuuya Kobayashi, the Pawn."

* * *

 **Review Replies**

 **To Withdranwmadness000: Impact of Eiri's choice, his full revival to the world and more explanation will be on the next chapter. Sorry for the weird update .**

 **To King0fP0wers: Well, the reaction was anti-climatic I'll be honest, curse this schedule of mine! Sorry for the weird update :( regarding the Noble Phantasm, it effects Yuuya, including the Mad Enchantment. Best example is when he used Lancelot against Jibril.**

 **To San: Thanks, but I can't say I'm fully back until my study schedules are open in a flexible manner.**

 **To BB Lover: While extremely similar, the Terumi in this story is my OC inspired by Yuuki Terumi.**

* * *

 **Damn, this was an extremely rushed update, the feels and words were everywhere and felt no emotion whatsoever. I apologize for the bad update but this is but a sign that I ain't dead, just busy. Sorry guys!**


	42. Important Authour's note (PLEASE READ)

**Hello guys, Imouto-chan here. I've got a very important message from my Brother. He's super busy recently and getting a job soon. As his sister, I will be supporting him full time. A lot has passed for the past few months but I regret to inform you that my brother has no longer the time to continue on this story, as so am I.**

 **We'll be putting up the story into hiatus or if we decided that it would be a shame to let this gather dust, we might put it up for adoption. As much as it's fun to write this, we have decided real life is much more important but at the same time it's also a shame we have gone this far to end it all right here. I guess I'll convince my brother to let this story either continue on, or if worse case scenario, put up an adoption.**

 **I do not put much personal info online but I can tell this, life is much more important than dividing our time for this. If there is anyone who is willing, daring or just for laugh to take this story on for their own, please PM us without hesitation as much as it pains for us to let this go.**

 **Again, it's also a shame for this to be left hanging. I know this is a sudden information but it's important as well. Thank you for all the support you've been giving us but it's time to set an end to this chapter of our life.**

 **This is Imouto-chan, probably for the last time, signing off.**


	43. Reunion Part 1

**Ahem...Turtle here. Okay, I know it's only been like...days since the last A/N?**

 **Okay, I've got a big a news which I think you might find pleasing. After speaking with my benefactor in Fanfic and my little sister, I have decided to continue on this story and do not worry, this is not only an A/N but also a chapter update. I know this is such a stupid note because of the last chapter but seeing this story is already far ahead to be let go, my benefactor decided to take things up and became the official Co-Writer of this story.**

 **So...yay! story isn't going to end half assed manner. I know, I know, things will be different but I will try to see this until the end with my sister and benefactor. Oh, I called him my benefactor because he's my PM buddy and has been with me since day one despite acting all innocent and reviewing late ._.**

 **At any rate, story is going to keep on going. Let us commence the final two part chapter of the OC arc.**

 **Note: I do not own DxD nor Type-Moon.**

* * *

 **OC Arc I Finale - A World Without Yuuya Kobayashi**

 **Chapter 43: Reunion Part 1**

What is an Invoker?

An Invoker are beings essentially humans, yet not humans at the same time. Within their body lies an extra layer of 'dimensional rift' or an 'Inner World' if you call it. Invokers are capable of storing anything within them, whether it is useless objects such a spatula right into other people's souls. What makes them so special? how did they acquire such power?

Questions like that ran along the lines of certain people nowadays.

Yet...there are those who desire such powers. You see...to host such immense power with ease tend to attract enemies, such as Dragons in this world. They either attract powerful allies or powerful enemies. Invokers are similar to Dragons in that sense yet they seem to attract the latter more. Why are they THAT powerful?

Like I mentioned before, they can host powerful things. Powerful weapons...powerful heroic spirits...or even the Will of the God.

After all...they are-

"Argh! stop narrating, it's annoying!"

I looked to my side and opted a smile. I placed down my journal and pencil and said, "Sorry, it's become a bad habit of mine."

The girl sighed. "I wish I have a more fun job like Fate...I mean, all she does is sit in that goddamn clog all day and spin it round and round!"

"Doesn't ripping out people's life sounds more fun comparing than sitting around all day?"

"Try that for the first millennia _then_ try telling me it's fun."

I sighed. "Having feelings is a hindrance to the job you know..."

"Says to the guy who loves his creation so much..."

"Touche..."

"Now now..." a voice cut in. "Death-chan, being rude to Papa is bad you know?"

Fate came floating next to her 'Sister' and pulled her into a hug. "Papa has his reasons even we can't understand." Fate said in a big sister manner to Death who rolled her eyes. "Plus, is something the matter? do you wish to discard your job?"

"No...it's not...nevermind..." Death huffed. She looked at me and frowned. "You have weird creations."

"You are one of those 'creations' my dear." I smiled as I looked down at the many fishes. I looked to my side again and looked at the dark side of the water. Several black coloured fishes were swimming towards the two bright golden fishes. "Oh dear...looks like our 'Dearest' is going to be in some trouble..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Kobayashi Residence**

Rindo sighed. She placed a dirty towel on a nearby bucket and wiped her forehead. Standing up, she stretched a bit and looked around. The house was in a mess but it was decided that they would hold the meeting there. Nothing big and fancy as she and Ren only wanted to meet up with the Faction Leaders. To know of the entire truth and to find a closure. But wait...

 _Didn't Rindo regained all of her memories as well as Yuuya's one? surely she must have known on what he did and all the things he fought for them._

Indeed she did remember. She was only doing this...for Ren. The poor girl was still young in the mind despite her mature personality. Maybe it was a trait she shared with her twin but she had a sense of duty as an older sibling to protect the younger ones that come after her. She now looked at Ren who stared fondly at the destroyed bedroom of Yuuya. She and Ren after all...held a special bond with their brother.

Smiling, the older Kobayashi called out, "Ren-chan!"

"Mm?"

Rindo walked towards her younger sister and said, "Let's go out on a break for a bit!"

Nearby, Rosswiesse sat as she rested for a bit. She smiled and saw the Kobayashi sisters walking away to have a time together. She opted a sad look as soon as they left. Two young girls, left by their brother so early in their life after losing their parents as well. Their brother was only trying to protect them despite his methods were seen...unfavourable.

And above all, instead of being judged properly, he was murdered in a brutal way with no other way to retrieve his remains for a proper burial. The Valkyrie sighed. She was there yet she couldn't do anything. Holding this meeting is the only thing she could do for them and she herself has made a vow. After all of this, she wish to leave the service of Odin and become the legal guardian for the Kobayashi sisters. It was the least she can do for her now deceased lover.

Sighing again, she stood up as her hands glowed. A large magic crest was deployed as she cracked her neck. "Might as well fix this house a little while I'm at it..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Unknown Location**

"So...what are we gathered here for again?"

Ophis rose her head. "I, wish to have the girl." She spoke in her usual tone. "For a specific manner, her Spirits."

Nearby, Terumi rudely placed his leg on the table and said, "Why? we've got me already! plus...I don't like that 'Nia' guy being here..."

Terumi jabbed his thumb to a person sitting on the same table. The person could be described as...having an odd aura. Male, he was rather tall seeing he looked tall even when sitting. He had a black mask covering his face and wore a black turtle neck which was beneath a black coloured garb. He wore black gloves with small metallic claws at the tips of his fingers, beneath he wore black pants and black coloured leather shoes.

The man smirked beneath his mask, known as 'Nia', he said, "Is that so Terumi? I believe you're jealous on not being the only 'Invoker' in this...organization. I believe two is better than one so it's best if we can get to know each other better."

"Ugh..." Terumi cringed. "I'm stuck with _this_ guys? I'm better off with Juggernaut!"

The Invoker once more jabbed his thumb to a person standing next to Ophis silently. Tall and large, he was in a suit decorated like a black coloured draconic plates with sharp edges on the greaves and gauntlets. His helmet showed no skin at all, covering the face entirely, truly fitting the name of 'Juggernaut'. The armoured man remained silent but stared at Ophis who shook her head.

"Come now...let's play nice kids. Seeing brats like you reminds me of those other cringey leaders!" Came in the enthusiastic voice of Rizevim who also sat at the table. Ophis made a nod and looked around.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Head of the Old Satan Faction.

Cao Cao, Head of the Heroes Faction.

Nia, the one responsible for subtle missions.

Terumi, Head of his own independant Faction along with Juggernaut who also served as her personal guard.

She nodded again. "With the Leaders in place, I, wish to began a meeting."

"A meeting?" Nia smugly said. "What for? getting Rindo is easy as pie!"

Ophis shook her head and said, "I, require her Spirits, not her. I, wish to get it as soon as possible, and if possible, I, want it all in one shot."

"Only an Invoker can do that. You're no Invoker." Rizevim pointed out. Ophis shook her head. "I, won't be using it. Go-hime will."

Terumi groaned even more. "Oh for fuck's sake, that Nun's sister?!"

"Go-hime is an exceptional Invoker. Far more Yuuya and you will ever be...and even myself." Nia said as he stood up. "Despite she herself had not Invoked anything at all. Her aptitude rivals Rindo. I shall be taking my leave Ophis, to retrieve Rindo."

Ophis watched Nia walking away before drawing a black coloured katana and slashed the air which opened a dimensional rift before entering it and dispersed. Ophis nodded and looked at Rizevim. "The meeting is held at the girl's house. Distract the Faction Leaders for a bit."

"All the pleasure." Rizevim replied with a grin before walking away. "Juggernaut-chan, come with me if you would."

The armoured man looked at Ophis, who nodded making the armoured man nod and walked away with Rizevim. Terumi huffed and said, "So what do I do!?"

"We wait. You too Cao Cao."

"Fine fine..." Cao Cao huffed. "I guess they get to have all the fun...for now."

* * *

 **Underworld**

"Hello Falbium. It's been a while."

"..." Falbium went, widening his eyes in shock at a girl standing in front of him. With her familiar grey hair and now softened grey eyes who wore a familiar black dress. "...Eiri?"

The girl known as Eiri Belial stood in front of Falbium in her usual grace with a calm smile. She tilts her head and said, "Forgive me for being...absent for the past week. I merely needed the time to...recover myself."

Falbium blinked a bit and stood up as Eiri said, "You needn't worry Falbium, I'm perfectly fine."

"But...that statement you mad- scratch that, how are _you_?" Falbium asked in a concerned tone. Eiri shook her head and said, "I just said so, I'm fine Falbium."

"And...what off your Uncle?"

"..."

Eiri opted a rare strained face but quickly went back to her usual calm composure and said, "I...need some time off from 'that' side of the world. I know what I said but I was in a moment of weakness."

"But-"

"I am still the Heiress of the Belial family despite what I said. I will ask Misaki to release the news of my return but I do not wish to be associated with the politics of the Underworld for the time being and as such, I will focus on the U.S.S duty to a hundred percent until further notice." Eiri said with a sigh. "And what's more is that, there's the conference that the Kobayashi Sisters are preparing. With your permission, I wish to be head of security on that matter."

Falbium remained silent as Eiri turned around. "I'll take that silence as a yes. I bid you my farewell for now Falbium as I have a new member to attend to. I'll send the files later on." She said with her cool tone and with that, left the office without another word. Falbium scratched his head and sighed.

"Eiri...she seemed to be...at peace. I wonder what happened? and...a new member? is there a new major criminal entering our force? ugh..." Falbium groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "There's been too much drama recently."

* * *

 **Kobayashi Residence**

Rosswiesse huffed and sat down. Her arms were exhausted and so was her entire body. Using her magic was no problem but to use them in a simultaneous manner, on many objects at once, in a large area was slightly exhausting. She rubbed her shoulder and sighed again. "Mm...that's half of the house done." The Valkyrie mused to herself as she looked ahead. She had used her magic to fix up half of the entire household but it was still only halfway she already felt exhausted.

"Why does fixing up this place consumes more mana than usual?" Rosswiesse couldn't help but comment aloud on something she noticed. It took much more mana than she usually would and she wasn't at her maximum strength. It's as if there was a barrier or something...

"That my dearest Valkyrie, would be my Noble Phantasm."

"?!" Rosswiesse went as she heard a foreign voice. Instantly, Rosswiesse tried to go into a combat stance but a knife was pressed on her neck. "Careful dear, it's poisonous."

Rosswiesse blinked slowly, then turned around. She saw a woman who was obviously pressing a knife to her back, before smiling to herself and released it. The Valkyrie frowned as the woman made a small bow and said, "You are Rosswiesse correct?"

"...And...you are...?"

"I am one of Yuuya's spirits. You should have known when I said Noble Phantasm. Didn't Yuuya fully explain his powers to you?" The woman said. Rosswiesse instantly sat up and said, "Yuuya's spirits? aren't they with Rindo?"

"As much as we are bound by Rindo now, Yuuya and her are twins. We share the same host therefore we have the same effects. It's just that Rindo haven't used us much but asides that, we are free to roam as we want to...so as long as we don't get caught that is."

Rosswiesse tilt her head and said, "I...haven't got the chance to spend that much time with Yuuya before his...inevitable death."

"That explains it." The woman mused. "I merely came because I felt someone tampering with my 'Garden'."

"...Garden?"

The woman smiled and said, "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Assassin of Red, Semiramis."

"...Semiramis?"

"Yes yes, the one that you knew in the history but let's not discuss that shall we? I only came by to check on the condition of the place." Semiramis said calmly as she eyed Rosswiesse. "And it seems you have quite the talent to fix this much within a few hours. I praise you well done my dear."

"But...there was a time where-"

"I didn't felt like fixing the house at the time of Yuuya's execution. He prepared for his death and we promised on not preventing that. You already know how Yuuya views the world correct? he accepts anything that happens to him because he believes it's the will of the god. We prepared ourself for the transfer to Rindo but it seems at the time he was saved by you, Odin and Falbium. But of course...during his death in the Underworld, we too were bound by our promise to him to prevent his death as much as Avenger grieved for him. She could have taken over his body through force and decimate the Maou's if she wills it."

Rosswiesse remained silent but looked down as Semiramis said, "You're a good person. Please, stay back a bit." as she walked ahead of the Valkyrie. Rosswiesse tilts her head as she said, "Semiramis...as in...the-"

"Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Correct. While Yuuya's house looks nothing to _my_ fortress, I happen to have 'hidden' it within the house."

"So..."

"Notice why Yuuya isn't so worried about leaving his sisters behind? they're under my direct protection. Anything that enters this field will be...well...doomed from the start. I can do anything I want within this house's fields." Semiramis explained as she merely snapped her fingers as the household slowly fixed itself. "It's a shame Yuuya never used me much. I'm not _that_ good in frontal combat, as I'm an Assassin but I was pretty weirded out he never used me during his execution...but I guess it all falls to Yuuya's control at the end of the day."

Rosswiesse saw the house slowly building itself as she stood up and said, "T-Thank you..."

"Please, call me Semiramis. I require no honorifics but if you do want to use them, please, call me 'Queen'."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Rindo and Ren returned to the house only to find it fully fixed. The two looked shocked and quickly rushed in to see Rosswiesse casually drinking tea with Semiramis next to her. "...Rosswiesse-nee?" Ren went as she looked at Semiramis sitting next to Rosswiesse. "W-Why is Semiramis-san out?"

"Oh my, it's been a while you've seen me hasn't it Ren? and hello to you again Rindo, it's nice to see you have your memories back." Semiramis mused with a smile. Rindo and Ren sat down as the former said, "W-What are you doing out here?"

"I'm sure you have Yuuya's memories right now so you should know that I can roam freely as I want. While I am bound to you right now, I...prefer to be under someone that I can place my trust with, but please! don't think of it other way. Should you call me, I will answer to your calls."

Rindo nodded slowly as she looked around. "How did-"

"I merely fixed the place within my...'reach' if you could say. You're in my domain and since the Faction Leaders are coming in within a few days from now, as a gracious host I should be doing the best to make them..comfortable."

Ren opted a sincere smile and said, "Thank you!"

"It's nothing much to be thanked for. Think of it as a...thank you gift from me for supporting Yuuya throughout these years. He's been very lonely you know...well until Rosswiesse here came in." Semiramis said with a smile before she bowed and dispersed herself. Rosswiesse opted a small smile and said, "Now that the house is fixed...how about I cook dinner as a small celebration?"

"Yes! I'll go help right away!" Ren said in an eager manner and rushed towards the kitchen. As Rosswiesse stood up, Rindo huffed and said, "Now that the place is set up, something finally came into my mind."

"What is it?"

"Where's Roku in all this? she disappeared since...Onii-chan's passing..." Rindo said but softly muttered the last part. Rosswiesse opted a thinking face and said, "Now that I think about it...where _is_ that girl?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Unknown Location**

"Hmm...so...like...all I have to do is come in at a totally badass moment?!" Roku exclaimed happily making Chitoge snicker as Shinobu rubbed her forehead. Nearby, Eiri opted a giggle and said, "If you think so than be my guess Roku-san."

"Sweet." Roku said with a grin before looking towards a man sitting next to her. "So like...you're a homunculus now?"

Yuuya opted a shrug and said, "Yep. Eiri revived me at that state so I'm stuck like this for...well...I don't know how long I'll live."

Roku opted an amused face as she rested her head at her hands. "You look cool though."

"Do I? I feel weird though..." Yuuya replied in a joking manner. He smiled in a reassured manner as he looked at Roku. It's been a while since he saw her but...it was also a chance encounter that Eiri founded her...through the use of the Longinus though. Turns out, Roku was travelling. She seemed like she was hunting someone but Eiri didn't delve into her too deep as Yuuya forbade her into doing it.

They founded Roku a day ago exactly at the far reaches of the world, Germany. Anyway, Yuuya smiled and said, "It's good to see you again though."

"Likewise Yuuya, likewise." Roku smiled before looking at Eiri. "So, are you _sure_ there's going to be an attack?"

"I didn't see very far as Yuuya forbade me for using it to see the future but I did get a glimpse. Khaos Brigade will attack the conference...but my guts says they have other plans as well." Eiri explained. "That's why I'll be deploying our full squad for guarding the place."

"Mm...It's hard to believe that you're part of the U.S.S now Yuuya." Roku mused. "So you're like...half devil now?"

"Nope." Yuuya casually explained. "To keep it simple, the 'piece's' that Eiri used on me were 'Fake' hence why I retained my full homunculus self."

"Mm...there's a lot of things that needs to be explained but I guess we have more pressing matters." Eiri said as she stood up. "You may enjoy your reunion with Yuuya for now, I'll be taking my leave to visit Rosswiesse to tell her of my guard duty. Would you like to come Yuuya?"

"I'll come during the conference. As much as I want to run up to her and hold her tight..." Yuuya replied with a calm tone. "I need to show the Faction Leaders some lessons as well."

* * *

 **Later that night...**

 **Kobayashi Residence**

Rosswiesse smiled and placed dinner on the table with an eager Rindo and Ren waiting. The Valkyrie was about to sit down as well when she felt a presence on the house's garden along with a foreign magic seal. Instantly cautious, she said, "Hush now. I sense someone."

Rindo and Ren remained silent as told with Rosswiesse walking towards the garden and-

"Rosswiesse."

"...Eiri?"

The Belial arrived at the garden of the Kobayashi household as she opted a smile. "I'm so sorry to intrude."

"I-It's fine. It's...been a while Eiri." Rosswiesse greeted as she lowered her stance. "How have you been?"

"I'm fairing well if you ask me. May I come in?"

Rosswiesse nodded and lead Eiri towards the dining room where Ren and Rindo were propped up on a corner before relaxing on seeing Rosswiesse. The younger sister quickly noticed Eiri and said, "It's Eiri-san...w-what is she doing here?"

"I came here only to deliver some news. Sorry to intrude..." Eiri said as she looked at the table. "So sorry to intrude you guys on a quality time."

"It's fine..." Rindo sighed in relief. "Would you like to join us on dinner?"

"No thank you, although tea would be nice."

And thus the four girls sat on the chairs and commenced dinner with only Eiri having tea. They had a small chat before Eiri said, "Going on a more serious matter, the meeting will be held here?"

"Yes." Rindo said. "I don't want it to be long, maybe an hour max. All I want is a reason as to why they did it and for them to confess it...to the entire supernatural world included."

"Why to the entire supernatural world?" Eiri asked. "If I may ask that is."

"I want the supernatural world to know that just because they're the top three faction doesn't mean they have their share of...corrupt methods. I want to make that into light." Rindo answered in a determined manner. "And of course...gain closure in all this."

Eiri couldn't help but smile. Her determination and her way to protect her younger sibling reminds her of Yuuya so much. It was expected as she was the twin sister. Eiri smiled and stood up as she said, "During the duration of the conference, my squad is responsible for the protection of you, Rosswiesse and Ren. I just wanted to tell you that so you don't have to worry in the event something happens."

Ren opted a small smile and said, "T-Thank you Eiri-san but you didn't-"

"It's fine Ren. It's the least that I can do." Eiri smiled before finishing up her tea and bowed before leaving the sisters and the Valkyrie alone.

* * *

 **Skipping Forward - A few days later...**

Rosswiesse huffed and fixed her hair before wearing the blazer of her usual office attire. She looked at Rindo and Ren who patiently sat in another dinner room, this time it was far from the living room. The dinner room was long with a long table so it serves more of a meeting room with people sitting on the floor giving the usual traditional feeling of the room.

Rindo and Ren even wore formal outfits consisting of a yukata Rindo's one being red in colour while Ren's one was yellow. Rosswiesse quickly walked outside the room where Odin was sitting on the porch. "Hmm...such a peaceful place this is." Odin mused. "It's going to get messy soon."

"Why would you think that?" Rosswiesse questioned. Odin stood up and said, "Call it a gut feeling but I sense this place is going to get messy soon...that or the pride of those devils are right up their ass."

As if on cue, a foreign magical surge was felt along with an unfamiliar magic crest appearing in the middle of the garden outside of the meeting room before it dispersed with the four Maou's appearing.

"Mm...let the meeting begin." Odin mused as he entered the meeting room. One by one, the Faction Leaders came with Michael and Gabriel arriving the last. Each of them were accompanied with at least one 'higher ups'.

The Maou's had Sirzechs's Bishop, MacGregor Mathers.

Grigori, Azazel, had Baraqiel this time coming and finally the Angels had Dulio in tow.

The Faction Leaders along with their top members sat down with Odin and Rosswiesse sitting closest to the sisters. The Leaders patiently waited before Rindo spoke up. "I...would first like to say thank for coming today." She said in a polite manner. "I am Rindo Kobayashi, Yuuya Kobayashi's twin sister and this is Ren, our younger sister."

Sirzechs did a polite nod and said, "It's nice to meet you Rindo Kobayashi. I am-"

"We already know who you are." Ren rudely interrupted but Rindo slowly tapped her younger sisters shoulder and said, "It's okay, I'll speak. I don't want this to be long either."

Sirzechs made an understanding nod before waiting once more for Rindo to speak. "As the younger sister of Yuuya, I would personally like to know as to why you guys... _murdered_ him."

She emphasize the word murder but the Faction Leaders knew she was just sad. Sirzechs once more spoke up and said, "If I may Kobayashi-san..."

Rindo nodded.

"The reason why we...'murdered' him was the fact that..." Sirzechs spoke up again. "Was because he was working together with a terrorist group."

"..." Ren went as she widens her eyes. She looked at Rosswiesse for confirmation as the Valkyrie looked down in a sad manner. "It's...not real!"

"We have facts to confirm that. We even had a...live witness. It's the very girl that's sitting next to you." Ajuka explained as he eyed Rosswiesse. The young girl widens her eyes in disbelief but a gentle hand patted her head. Rindo opted a calm face as she said, "I said I wanted to know the reason. You've already said it so there's no need to point out anything else."

Ajuka frowned and said, "But-"

"We are here not to _justify_ your actions. We are here to know things. We do the asking. You guys...be quiet." Rindo sat in a cold tone as her younger sister opted a strained face. Ajuka remained silent but sighed. "Next question."

" _How_ did you guys killed him?" Rindo asked as Sirzechs perked his head up. " _Who_ killed him and _how_ they killed him. I want to know everything."

Sirzechs looked at Falbium who nodded making the Lucifer Maou made a small sigh before saying, "I...killed him. I executed your brother."

"Why?" Ren asked weakly. Sirzechs looked at the younger girl and said, "Like Ajuka stated, it was his time to be executed and-"

"That's wrong." Rindo asked with clearly an amused smile on her face. This did not go pass by the Leaders as Rindo held her younger sister into a hug and said, "I...have my brothers memories with me."

"!"

Ren widens her eyes as Rindo continued, "I have my brothers memories. I have gained knowledge of everything he knows, what he went through...and how he died as well. You guys...are not telling us everything."

Ajuka and Sirzechs widens their eyes as Rindo looked at Azazel. "And you. You're a liar. And do you know why?"

"...Why?"

"Because you promised Onii-chan to protect us and yet you let him die. He's different than Papa and he's only doing the things he needs to do."

"And how does working with a terrorist group helps anything?" Azazel rebutted calmly. Rindo smiled and said, "Tell me, do you know how does it feel to have a family? oh wait... **you don't**."

"!"

"Do not tell me what is right and what is wrong, and how to help a family correctly. Coming from a man who doesn't even have one, you can't tell me what's wrong." Rindo said firmly as she now stood up and in a determined manner, faced the Faction Leaders. "You took our brother away."

"He did his own mistake." Ajuka said as he calmly looked at Rindo. "If you have his memories, you should know what sins he did."

"Is it truly a sin when one thinks it's not a sin?"

"It's-"

"Tell me." Rindo snapped as she slightly raised her voice. "How is a person who is weak as a fighter, can't fight in long duration not to mention to have a dangerous sickness and has no connections whatsoever in the supernatural world combined with the fact he needs to help out two sisters. Tell me...what's the correct way to help us?"

"He merely needs to ask-"

"He doesn't want to enter **your** conflict. You guys were in turmoil and you drags us humans into it. You claim 'territories' where humans live. You guys should have stay under us humans. You are in no way superior to us, so superior you have the right to 'sentence' our brother for his 'crimes'. You try to conduct things within human reach! you guys...have **forgotten what you were made for**."

"That's enough." Odin said as he tried to calm the girl down. "Please Miss Rindo, for your sister, we can end this fast."

Rindo blinked and saw Ren nearly having tears at her eyes as she stared at the Faction Leaders with malice. The older girl quickly rushed to her younger sister but said, "Shakespeare."

An astral figure appeared next to Rindo. Man, he wore a green garb and looked british with orange hair and beard and held a book with a quill. Shakespeare smiled and said, "You called for me Master?"

"Record everything that this room will say from now on."

"As you wish." Shakespeare said as he in a corner. Rindo nodded in satisfaction and said, "Now then. I would like the direct killers of Onii-chan to stand up."

Sirzechs stood up without hesitation as Rindo said, "Now...confess."

"?!" The Faction Leaders went as Rindo continued, "Confess your crimes and tomorrow...I want it published throughout the entire supernatural world. Let them know that this era was started in betrayel and deception which ended in bloodshed of an innocent person."

"He wasn't innocent." Azazel said. "We did it for the sake of the future generation...as an example as to not become like him."

"HE WASN'T A BAD PERSON!" Ren cried out finally. "Onii-chan only wanted to do the right thing! YOU guys haven't been in a position like him! you guys don't understand us! us **humans**!"

"Ren-chan..." Rindo said as Ren stood up. "You guys took away my brother!" She screeched. "And for that..."

 _DDDDDDRRRRRRR!_

Ren's body shook as the ground felt tremors as a silver aura was leaking out Ren making the Leaders widens their eyes.

"And for that...and for that...I-" Ren screamed but-

 _SHIIIING!_

The sound of a blade swinging the air was heard as the entire room was cut in half. The Faction Leaders blinked as the cut expanded throughout the area, razoring it in a clean cut.

"That's odd." An unfamiliar voice was heard. "I should've cut the girls head off but why isn't it detached of it's body?"

Ren blinked in confusion and looked forward as an unknown person wielding a black coloured katana, obviously responsible for the cut. In an instant, Dulio and MacGregor took a protective stance in front of their respective Leaders while Rosswiesse stood in front of Odin. Ren tilts her head as she felt a presence in front of her followed by something heavy being dropped in front of her.

It was a black shield. The younger girl looked to the side as an astral figure appeared, female and had purple hair and eyes and wore a black leotard with gloves covering her arms and thigh high boots. The unknown girls smiled and said, "Are you okay?"

Rindo blinked as one of her Command Spells glowed making her tilt her head. She looked forward and said, "M-Mashu?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "It is me Master." The Shielder Class Servant smiled as she took a protective stance in front of Ren. "Master called me just in time. He didn't saw a direct attack actually so it was lucky he stationed me here."

"B-But...I didn't summoned you..." Rindo said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but I do not appreciate at the fact that the fact the all powerful Faction Leaders didn't see this coming." A new voice interrupted as a figure appeared from Mashu's very own shadow with Eiri and her Queen, Shinobu, in tow. Falbium blinked as Eiri opted a smile and said, "Forgive us for our late appearance. There was some interference in the vicinity so we had a hard time transferring here all at once."

Ren tilts her head as the unknown figure stood in front of herself and Mashu as he said, "And I also didn't appreciate the fact that you just tried to assault this house. It was just recently fixed!"

"Hmm...is that so? then forgive. I am 'Nia' and I suppose you have some attachments with this house?" The swordsman said as the unknown figure smiled. Ren tilts her head, this man looks familiar...but in what sense? he dressed up like Eiri did but more casual in a sense. He wore a simple buttoned up white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black formal pants and black shoes but his face...it looked very familiar.

The unknown man tilts his head in an unamused way as he said, "Trace...On."

"!" Rosswiesse instantly widens her eyes and covered her mouth. "...No...way..."

Those words. It sounded all too familiar. She didn't recognize him due to the fact he had his back facing towards her but that voice...she knew it anywhere. And those words...and the very much familiar blades that materialized on his arms not to mention at the fact that...

"He has...Command Spells like me?" Rindo said as she stood up with a confused face and stared at the man's arms as Command Spells similar to Rindo's one were seen. The younger Kobayashi sister unconsciously walked towards the figure with a sense of familiarity. She perked her head up and saw the determined gaze of a man with white hair and red eyes. He noticed Ren, before softening his eyes and smile.

"...Aaahh...O-O...nii-chan?" Ren said weakly as everyone widens their eyes in shock. This was confirmed as one of Rindo's Command Spells died out as Mashu dispersed as the man glowed before a magic crest appeared atop of him. He cracked an all too familiar grin as he said, "I have many forms...Ren-chan." as his hair turned purple and so did his eyes. Mashu's shield appeared strapped to his back as he continued, "And I did too many sins in this world."

He walked forward towards Nia as he crossed his arm and said, "Mordred." as his hair turned into a mixed blonde with one of his eyes turning green. A beautiful silver coloured sword adorned with red markings manifested on his arms as he said, "And I too had my own share of mistakes."

He halted his movements as he was about to face off Nia, before turning back with an all too familiar smile. A smile at the fact that everything is going to be okay...and this time, he damn sure it will be okay.

"It doesn't change the fact that I am your brother."

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAAN!" Ren cried as her older brother grinned and turned his back towards her once more as he pulled out Mashu's shield and strapped it towards his right arm. "Just hold on." Her brother reminded. "Just hold on a little bit longer and I'll return to your arms once more, as your guardian, as your loved one...and as your brother."

Ren instantly clutched her head before releasing a heavy load on her chest. "Hikss...guuuh...GUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She wailed as tears finally dropped down. She dropped to her knees as she released the tears she withstood to hold in trying to get on her brother's death but to see him once more?

It saved her soul.

As the cries of the younger sister echoed throughout the area, the sudden realization of reality hits the leaders as they looked at the man they murdered. Rosswiesse held back her tears as she walked towards the crying girl and carried her to safety and just as she was about to walk back-

"Thank you."

She tilts her head back and saw the man she loved smiling once more. A single streak of tear rolled down her cheeks but she then walked. "You're always doing this you know?"

"Sorry. I guess it's a bad habit of mine."

"...Just come back in one piece this time okay? you've got a girlfriend and sisters to tend to."

He smiled. The strong personality of the woman he loved surfaced back once more as life came back into her eyes. The woman walked towards Rindo as she settled down the wailing Ren as her older sister could only stare in shock. She looked at her twin before the pulsing of life came back to her chest. Her legs had the need to run into his arms once more...but just as he said, she had to hold on. And that...she will do.

Holding back the urge on her chest and the tears in her eyes, she hugged her younger sister and said, "R-Ren-chan...w-w...we should go..."

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!" Ren kept on crying as she buried her face onto Rindo's chest. Rosswiesse hugged the sisters as she said, "I'll be going now. Come back soon...okay?"

He smiled once more. "But of course. It's a promise."

Rosswiesse smiled once more before she and the sisters glowed and dispersed to a more safe area. And thus, begins the new chapter in the man's life. He had stained his hands in this world to protect his dearest, he died to protect them and went back through death once more, accepting the trials he will face in the future with but one goal in mind. It was a simple goal, but it had never changed. The goal to protect his loved ones. This was, and still is, the story of the man once known, but still is...

Yuuya Kobayashi.

* * *

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **AND BAM!**

 **That's it folks. Turtle here back with an update! so sorry for the stupidity of mine that I did on the previous chapter, honestly I felt so dumb in doing so but my sister and my now Co-writer slapped some sense back into me!**

 **I guess it doesn't matter how long I don't update as long as I don't give up. I vow from now on, while I cannot promise fast updates, I shall keep on writing to finish this until the very end. We've got a long journey ahead of us and I feel super rilled up to write once more so thank you so much for the support you've given me. And guess what?**

 **Yesterday, on the 26th August, marks the ONE YEAR of our story!**

 **Quite the long road eh?**

 **Anyway, I'm already halfway done for the next chapter so please hold on a bit longer before I complete this OC Arc before we can continue the Canon story, but do not worry, plenty of OC arcs here and there dedicated for the girls of Yuuya's harem, and himself as well. More bullshit plotwists, more fodder...things and more...feels (?) that I will try to put.**

 **Thanks again but a huge thanks to my dearest sister and my co-writer so keep on reading and await the next update!**


End file.
